Instituto Canterlot recargado
by ShineARTx
Summary: Un nuevo año comienza y con ello nuevos dramas , nuevos romances y divertidas nuevas situaciones que el grupo de lyra, el grupo de sunset y la pandilla de rainbow tendran que enfrentar, tantos los problemas escolares como problemas de su vida cotidiana sabran manejarlo bien? Romantica y divertida historiia humanizado ( mas RESUMEN PRIMERA PARTE )
1. un nuevo año

**Holaaa primero que nada esta es la segunda parte del fic "instituto canterlot para señoritas" pero si les da flojera leerlo les dare un "breve" resumen ,si quieren leerlo sin spoilers completo estan libres de hacerlo , lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil si ya lo leyeron bajen hasta que termine la letra en negrita..**

**.**

**-RESUMEN TEMP 1 - (spoiler alert)**

**.**

**El instituto canterlot es un internado exclusivamente para chicas , la historia comienza con un flashback de twilight recordando la primera vez que llego siendo lyra quien la resibia, ahi conocio a sus compañeras de cuarto, en el presente twilight se entera que las rivales de las chicas son sus vecinas (sunset ,trixie, aria ,sonata y adagio) quienes por cierto se la pasan peleando entre ellas, sunset con un profundo odio a trixie y sonata con aria siendo adagio la unica en poner orden, en el dia de los inocentes vinyl y berry interrumpen lo que seria el primer beso lyrabon ,despues bon bon queria olvidar lo ocurrido pero lyra insiste y la besa, aria le compra un chocolate que le debia a sonata y se da cuenta que tiene unos posibles sentimientos hacia ella , pinkie le da un muffin de broma a rainbow y esta se da cuenta de lo que realmente siente por pinkie, fluttershy no pudo dormir por una mala broma de rainbow a hacer que todas vean una pelicula de terror , pero twilight la ayudo haciendo que duerman juntas y su relacion de amistad sea mas fuerte , las chicas se enteran de un blog en el que hablan mal de todas afectandole mucho a sonata quien se olvido luego por estar mas emocionada por el martes de tacos, trixie dejo su "odio" con sunset de lado para subirle los animos ya que el blog la habia dejado muy mal haciendo que esa sea su primera conversacion sin terminar peleando , applejack ayuda a rarity a desestrezarse ,sonata no logra comer sus deseados tacos haciendo que se deprima pero aria le cocino dos tacos para que se sienta mejor luego se terminan besando hasta que trixie las interrumpe, despues las rivalidades entre løs grupos fue mas evidente haciendo que todas armen una gran pelea en la sala de clases obligando a cheerilee a enviarlas a todas al castigo , celestia preocupada por la situacion envia a todas pasar un fin de semana al campo para mejorar las relaciones , las chicas se unen para cazar a pie grande haciendo que todas su trampas esten en su contra luego descubren que solo era un perro pero la experiencia ayudo a que las chicas se lleven mejor, celestia conforme les pide que hagan un evento para el instituto , desiden hacer una obra de teatro a peticion de rarity , suri se molesta porque su idea habia sido rechazada, la obra salio bien a pesar de que no todas estaban conformes con sus papeles, y rainbow se lesiono el tobillo y el panico escenico de fluttershy que lo pudo superar gracias a twilight , trixie evito que en la obra explotara una bomba con pintura arruinando los trajes de rarity , suri al enterarse que trixie habia interferido con su plan deside inventar un rumor de que es ladrona haciendo que casi todas las estudiantes desconfien de ella , despues de que suri humillara a trixie frente a toda la cafeteria trixie huye a estar sola, sunset decide devolverle el favor y subirle el animo , despues de todo ,durante el fic hubieron varias situaciones en la que se demostro que eran amigas . Lyra y bon bon se unen para unir finalmente a octavia y vinyl , el ultimo capitulo termina en la fiesta de cumpleaños de twilight y en el cap especial cuentan la historia de como se conocieron las chicas**

* segundo a mis lectores anteriores , se que no todas las parejas de aqui no son de su agrado pero aun asi la siguieron asique grax por eso, bien listos para una segunda parte con mas yuri, mas diversion, mas drama y mas larga?! Pues entonces comenzemos! xd*

**~o~**

Las vacasiones acabaron y Un nuevo año comienza para canterlot , como era de esperarse pinkie organizo una fiesta por la vuelta de clases y al dia siguiente celestia cito a todas las estudiantes al gimnasio para su discurso de bienvenida, todas las estudiantes estaban formadas en filas

-queridas estudiantes, hoy un nuevo año comienza...-comenzo celestia

-aburrido..-susurro rainbow que estaba formada atras de pinkie y adelante de applejack,pinkie rio , la risa probocada en pinkie insentivo a rainbow a hacer mas cosas para hacer reir a la chica rosada, rainbow llevo sus dos manos a la boca simulando el sonido de un gas, en esta ocasion tanto applejack como pinkie rieron , rarity que estaba atras de applejack rodo los ojos

-miren esto..-murmuro rainbow y coloco su mano en su axila y comenzo a mover su brazo constantemente probocando otro sonido similar a la de un gas y otra vez applejack y pinkie rieron, twilight que estaba formada adelante de pinkie , suspiro molesta por las actitudes inmaduras de sus amigas.

En otro extremo del lugar vinyl estaba bostezando por el sueño seguido de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de octavia que estaba formada adelante de ella

-vi-vinyl que haces?!- susurro octavia , vinyl quito su cabeza lentamente

-tengo sueño- susurro

-eso te pasa por estar hasta tarde en la fiesta de pinkie- susurro octavia molesta

-valio la pena..

-señorita scratch quitese esas gafas- susurro molesta cheerilee, vinyl se las quito inmediatamente dejando ver sus cansados ojos con ojeras

-mejor pongaselas , pongaselas!- dijo al instante cheerilee, vinyl obedecio sin decir nada, lyra se encontraba formada atras de bon bon jugueteando con el cabella de su novia

-lyra ya basta- susurro bon bon volteandose, lyra solo le dio una sonrisa y bon bon volvio a su posicion original , pero lyra continuo jugueteando con el cabello de bon bon

-lyra!-grito molesta bon bon haciendo que todo el gimnasio se inundara de un enorme silencio y se voltearan todas a mirarla fijamente, el rostro de bon bon se volvio un rojo intenso al instante y se cubrio el rostro rapidamente de la verguenza

-fue mi culpa, mi culpa- dijo lyra levantando su mano - prosiga directora celestia - continuo lyra

-bien...despues de la interrupcion de la señorita hearstrings...-dijo celestia , en ese momento lyra abraza fuertemente a bon bon por detras quien aun estaba roja de la verguenza

-sueltame- dijo en voz baja molesta

-en el fondo no quieres que te suelte

-callate...

-este año tambien vamos a integrar clubes escolares obligatorios, todas las estudiantes deberan pertenecer a un club , el periodico escolar y el equipo de futbol no cuenta como club, mañana despues de clases podran inscribirse a los clubs en la cancha...

-me inscribire al club de vagancia- murmuro rainbow

-yo tambien- susurro pinkie, de repente la mini conversacion de pinkie y rainbow fue interrumpida por aplausos

-que paso?- pregunto pinkie confundida

-nose , pero hay que aplaudir , todos lo hacen- dijo rainbow comenzando a aplaudir

-celestia ya termino - dijo applejack caminando a la salida

-cool- dijo rainbow -carreras? la ultima en llegar es una applejack- continuo mientras se iba corriendo seguida de pinkie

-se supone que debe ser un insulto?- pregunto applejack seria

-si lo es- dijo rarity caminando al lado de ella

-gracias por el apoyo- dijo sarcastica applejack

-de nada- dijo rarity feliz mientras la abrazaba de un brazo

...

Las estudiantes se dirigieron a sus primeras clases , apple bloom dejaba su mochila en su silla y se sento en su puesto mirando a su al rededor , habian muchas estudiantes nuevas, quizas podrian ser su amiga aparte de twist

-y mi papi en las vacasiones me regalo este moderno celular- decia en voz alta diamond tiara junto a silver spoon mostrando un celular recien salido al mercado

-increible, yo tambien cambie de celular- dijo silver feliz

-si como sea- dijo diamond mientras comenzaba a mirar a su al rededor fijando su vista en una chica - oye apple bloom como estuvieron tus vacasiones?- pregunto burlonamente sacando a apple bloom de sus pensamientos

-oh...mmm bien?- respondio desconfiada

-oh, todavia sigues teniendo ese pobre celular?- continuo riendose junto a silver , apple bloom suspiro cansada , esta era unas de las razones por las que no queria volver de vacasiones, diamond siempre la molestaba , por todo lo que hacia o tenia

-sigo teniendo el mismo de siempre- respondio con simpleza sacando un celular comun con teclas

-pfff - rio diamond tiara

-eso si quiera tiene radio?- pregunto burlonamente silver

-no me importa lo que digan, me sirve para comunicarme con big mac, applejack y la abuela smith- dijo molesta apple bloom

-como sea- dijo diamond tiara mientras revisaba su celular

...

\- puedo sentarme aqui?- pregunto rarity a fluttershy que estaba mirando por la ventana de la sala de clases

-..claro rarity- dijo dandole una leve sonrisa, rarity se sento en el puesto junto a su amiga

\- espero que sweetie bell encuentre amigas- dijo rarity preocupada

-hum...la matricularon aqui?- pregunto fluttershy

-si , hoy llego al establecimiento

-oh...estoy segura que encontrara buenas amigas

-eso espero...

Luego de eso hubo un silencio, rarity se mordio el labio nerviosa, ansiaba mucho hacerle una pregunta a su amiga, pero no sabia si preguntarle, aunque despues de todo son mejores amigas asi que decidio hacer su pregunta

-asi que...-comenzo, fluttershy la miro- fluttershy..

-si?

-mmmm como...va todo con twilight ? -pregunto finalmente , fluttershy se sonrojo y miro la mesa fijamente

-oh...mmm...bueno...-comenzo a decir timidamente- nosotras...somos amigas..

-que?! Imposible-dijo rarity al instante , fluttershy la miro con asombro- digo...no te creo cariño ...es que yo las vi durmiendo juntas..y besandose...-continuo rarity , fluttershy otra vez comenzo a mirar la mesa fijamente

-si...bueno...es que ...nunca nos hicimos novias...y unas semanas antes de salir de clases conversamos sobre nuestra situacion...y resulta que para las dos es muy importante nuestra amistad...asi que...desidimos dejarlo asi..-dijo fluttershy en voz baja

-oh fluttershy cariño...-dijo rarity triste

-oh descuida , creo que es mejor asi- dijo volviendo a mirar a rarity pero su tono de voz expresaba tristeza

-hacian bonita pareja- continuo rarity , fluttershy se sonrojo

-oh...bueno...y como vas..tu y ...applejack?

-cambiemos de tema querida

-...ok?

...

A la salida de clases rainbow, pinkie, applejack y twilight caminaban por las canchas

-asi que te dejo en la friend zone!?- dijo rainbow asombrada

-shhhhh no lo grites!- dijo twilight preocupada- ademas no me dejo en eso...ambas decidimos quedar como amigas para no arruinar nuestra amistad- continuo twilight

-pfff ridiculo , si te gusta solo esten juntas y disfruten esos momentos- dijo rainbow colocando sus manos en la nuca

-bueno, pero si ellas quisieron ser amigas es su decicion-dijo applejack

-si, ademas creo que es mejor asi- dijo twilight mirando el suelo

-crees?- pregunto rainbow

-bueno..

-admite que aun te gusta- dijo pinkie saltando al lado de rainbow

-no...bueno...un poco...pero solo somos amigas- dijo twilight desanimada

-como digas, pero si quieres te ayudamos a que la tengas loca- continuo rainbow

-mmmm bueno, aunque no quiero presionarla a nada , solo...estamos bien asi- dijo twilight

...

Aria y sonata caminaban juntas de regreso a las habitaciones y mas atras se encontraba trixie charlando con sunset y mas atras adagio, una vez adagio noto la situacion en la que estaba camino rapidamente hacia sunset y trixie

-y entonces l..

-oye sunset , escuche que quieres cambiar- interrumpio adagio a trixie

-oh puessss..algo asi- respondio sunset encojiendose de hombros

-si quieres puedo ayudarte- dijo adagio sonriendo

-no te recomiendo aceptar- susurro trixie

-gracias adagio, lo pensare- dijo sunset sonriendo , trixie hizo una expresion de desprecio

-tu no eres una blanca paloma como para ayudarla en eso- dijo trixie deteniendose

-mmm es verdad, pero quizas podremos cambiar juntas y asi no estare sola! Digo y asi sunset sera una mejor persona- dijo adagio deteniendose tambien, trixie levanto una ceja, luego ambas se dieron cuenta de que sunset ya se habia adelantado y mucho

...

Scootaloo fue a la sala de custodia en donde guardaban las maletas de las estudiantes nuevas despues de clases

-cual es tu maleta?- pregunto una profesora

-esa celeste- dijo scootaloo apuntando un bolso grande y celeste, la profesora la agarro y se la paso, scootaloo la tomo con las dos manos pero se dio cuenta que le faltaba un detalle

-donde esta el relampago que tenia?-pregunto al instante

-ammm disculpe , me equivoque de equipaje- dijo una chica con una dulce voz que tenia una maleta celeste en sus manos , scootaloo observo con mas atencion la maleta y pudo ver claramaente el bordado del relampago en la maleta

-tu ..maleta es esta? - pregunto scootaloo mostrandole la maleta a sweetie bell

-sii, gracias!- dijo tomando el bolso

-bueno , ese es mi equipaje- dijo scootaloo apuntando la maleta que tenia sweetie bell en la mano

-oh, toma- dijo pasandoselo

-donde esta tu habitacion?- pregunto scootaloo curiosa , sweetie saco un papel

-la cabaña 23 del sector oeste- dijo leyendo, scootaloo al instante saco un papel de su bolsillo

-la mia tambien!- dijo emocionada scootaloo

-genial

-como te llamas?

-sweetie bell

-oh , yo soy scootaloo

ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar a su cabaña hasta llegar, scootaloo fue la que la golpeo y la puerta la abrio una chica de cabello rojo un un moño en la cabeza

-holaa- saludo energicamente

-hola- saludaron scootaloo y sweetie bell al mismo tiempo

-pasen , sientanse como en casa, soy apple bloom - dijo con la misma energia

-yo scootaloo y ella sweetie bell- dijo scootaloo

-genial, bueno..yo sere su nueva compañera de piso junto a ella , que se llama twist - dijo apple bloom y se acerco una chica con lentes y cabello rojo

-hola- dijo twist agitando su mano

-cual es mi habitacion?- pregunto scootaloo

-oh ustedes dormiran aqui, siganme - dijo apple bloom llevando la maleta de sweetie bell - asi que..ustedes llegaron hoy?- pregunto apple bloom mientras entraba a la habitacion

-si- respondio sweetie bell observando la habitacion

-aqui todas son agradables, excepto diamond tiara y silver spoon- dijo con odio apple bloom

-quienes?- pregunto scootaloo

-oh ya las conoceras..

...

Octavia se encontraba en su habitacion tocando su violoncello , nada la relajaba mas que tocar algo de buena musica despues de clases, una vez termino la puerta se abre rapidamente y entra vinyl con una gran sonrisa

-tocas excelente- dijo sonriendo

-...gracias

-me enseñas a tocarlo?- pregunto vinyl apuntando el gran instrumento

-encerio quieres aprender a tocarlo?- pregunto octavia

-nah solo estaba jugando- dijo vinyl riendo , octavia volvio con su expresion seria- bueno, bueno vine aqui para preguntarte algo ...-continuo vinyl

-que?- pregunto octavia mirandola a los ojos seria, vinyl se sonrojo

-bueno tavi...yo queria preguntarte...-dijo vinyl mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosa

-si?

-que ...que..si...tu..

-que si yo?

-ammm que si tu...tu crees que lyra y bon bon hacen bonita pareja!- dijo al instante vinyl

-eh?...pues..si, si lo creo...por?- dijo octavia confundida

-ah no por nada..bueno solo queria preguntarte eso, adios tavi- dijo vinyl mientras se iba rapidamente de la habitacion cerrando la puerta

-rayos, necesitare ayuda- susurro vinyl una vez que cerro la puerta

-mmm eso...fue..extraño..-murmuro octavia una vez que vinyl se habia ido

-lyra porque estas sacando fotos?- pregunto colgate que estaba sentada en el sofa

-porque estoy ensayando, sere la fotografa del periodico escolar!- dijo lyra feliz

-y porque ensayas para eso?- pregunto bon bon aburrida

-para ser la mejor bony , para que mas?- dijo lyra mientras con la camara de su celular hacia zoom a una cuchara, bon bon suspiro cansada- quieren ver la cara de colgate cuando esta a punto de estornudar?- pregunto lyra riendo

-oye! Cuando sacaste esa foto?! Y borrala!- dijo al instante colgate, bon bon comenzo a reir junto a lyra y berry

-descuida colgate , tengo fotos vergonzozas de todas- dijo riendo lyra

-Que?!- gritaron bon bon y berry al mismo tiempo

Asi es! agregue a las CMC *el publico enloquece* (? a peticion de muchos , ellas tambien se meteran en el romance ;3 .Se que es algo frio el primer cap, pero los demas seran mejores xd y queria dejar una pregunta abierta, si quieren la responden:

¿que parejas del fic les gusta mas?

Bueno , gracias a todos por sus sugerencias y consejos , en especial a kerix que me dio muy buenas ideas y nos leemos en el sig cap de instituto canterlot recargado!


	2. lyra, colgate , me ayudan?

Al dia siguiente appple bloom , sweetie belle y scootaloo caminaban por los pasillos del establecimiento

-y este es el baño- decia apple bloom parando frente a la puerta del baño

-aah...oye donde debo ir para inscribirme en el equipo de futbol? - pregunto scootaloo emocionada

-bueno..creo que debes ir cuando sean las inscripciones- dijo apple bloom

-miren nada mas quien anda aqui- dijo diamond tiara saliendo del baño

-que quieres?- pregunto apple bloom molesta

-nada, solo estaba en el baño...oh veo que tienes amigas nuevas- dijo mirando a scootaloo y a sweetie belle

-no deberia importarte- contesto apple bloom- vamos chicas , les mostrare las canchas- continuo llevandose a ambas chicas de los brazos, diamond se cruzo de brazos molesta observando como se iban

-estupida apple bloom- murmuro

-quien era ella?- pregunto sweetie belle

-ella era diamond tiara, la peor chica que ha pisado este lugar- dijo apple bloom

-creo que exageras...-dijo scootaloo levantando una ceja

-lo crees? Espera a conocerla mejor- dijo apple bloom molesta

_En el almuerzo..._

Estaba twilight en la fila recogiendo su almuerzo

-mira esto pinkie- susurro rainbow a pinkie y luego empuja a twilight probocando que choque con fluttershy

-oh..lo-lo siento fluttershy- dijo al instante twilight sonrojandose

-descuida no fue a proposito- dijo calmada mientras sacaba frutas del mostrador y la colocaba en su bandeja, twilight miro enojada a rainbow mientras reia junto a pinkie

-si, no fue a proposito- dijo twilight mientras tambien sacaba frutas -como dormiste?- pregunto mientras caminaba junto a fluttershy hacia su mesa

-bien, gracias ..y tu?- pregunto fluttershy sonriendole

-bien tambien-respondio twilight feliz y ambas se sentaron a una mesa uniendose a rarity y applejack que ya estaban comiendo . Las cuatro comian tranquilamente hasta que un lapiz cayo en medio de la mesa

-uy casi- dijo rainbow que estaba parada a unos metros junto a pinkie - me lo pueden arrojar? - pregunto , twilight y fluttershy iban a tomar el lapiz haciendo que se toquen la mano accidentalmente, ambas se sonrojaron profundamente

-pe-perdon..tomalo tu si quieres..-dijo twilight nerviosa

-pero..si tu qui-quieres el lapiz...-respondio fluttershy timidamente

-ay que lindo- dijo applejack observando la escena junto a rarity

-de que hablas?- pregunto twilight sonrojandose , rarity dirijio su mirada hacia donde rainbow arrojo el lapiz

-que?- pregunto fluttershy, luego noto que aun no se soltaban las manos junto a twilight, ambas alejaron sus manos sonrojandose todavia mas

-perdon..-dijo twilight en voz baja

-no te disculpes...fue mi culpa..-dijo fluttershy en voz baja tambien

-fue la culpa de ambas- dijo rainbow sentandose en la mesa seguida de pinkie, luego comenzo a comer rapidamente hasta que se detuvo al sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro

-hey rainbow- dijo scootaloo

-hola scootaloo!, como estuvo tu estadia aqui?- dijo rainbow feliz

-bien- respondio energicamente

-excelente y si alguien te molesta solo dime y yo junto a pinkie y applejack vamos a golpearla- dijo acariciando el cabello de scootaloo

-claro! , bueno volvere a mi mesa- dijo scootaloo retirandose

-es tu hermana?- pregunto twilight a rainbow

-si- respondio rainbow mientras volvia a comer

-puede ser amiga de mi hermana apple bloom- dijo applejack feliz

-tienes una hermana aqui y no nos dijiste?- pregunto pinkie impactada

-nunca preguntaron- respondio applejack encojiendose de hombros

-mi hermana se matriculo este año aca- dijo rarity

-las tres pueden ser amigas- dijo alegre applejack

-nose si quiera que sweetie belle sea amiga de unas rufianes- respondio rarity cruzandose de brazos

-y cual es el problema? Tu eres nuestra amiga y somos "rufianes" segun tu- dijo rainbow colocando sus pies sobre la mesa, rarity suspiro

-desgraciadamente...-murmuro

-sonata quieres mi postre?- pregunto aria que estaba sentada junto a sonata , adagio, sunset y trixie

-si!- respondio feliz sonata- gracias aria!- dijo abrazandola

-sunset quieres mi postre?- pregunto trixie

-no- respondio sunset mientras comia su almuerzo

-oh...bueno

-yo lo quiero!- dijo sonata levantando su mano energicamente, trixie le paso su postre sin decir nada

-este año va haber un concurso de canto, voy a participar- dijo adagio

-seguro ganas- dijo sonata feliz

-si , sunset quieres ayudarme a ensayar , seguro cantas muy bien- dijo adagio

-yo? Yo no canto..-respondio sunset

-si cantas, yo te escuche y tienes una voz casi tan hermosa como la de trixie- dijo trixie algo arrogante, sunset rodo los ojos

-entonces me ayudaras a ensayar?- seguio adagio

-bueno..

-estaba mintiendo! Sunset shimmer canta muy muy mal, no creo que te pueda ayudar- dijo inmediatamente trixie, sunset fruncio el ceño

-yo creo que es buena idea- dijo sonata pensativa

-no lo se , quizas te haga mejor ensayar sola- dijo aria indiferentemente

-trixie apoya esa idea

-ustedes no se metan!- dijo adagio enojada

...

A la salida de clases en las canchas estaba lleno de clubes a los que las estudiantes podrian inscribirse

-adivinen quien es la nueva fotografa del periodico escolar? - dijo lyra emocionada uniendose a rainbow, pinkie, applejack, trixie y vinyl

-quien?- pregunto pinkie feliz

-me!- dijo apuntandose feliz

-excelente lyra dame esos cinco!- dijo vinyl energica y lyra le ''dio los cinco''- me referia a cinco dolares...nah es broma- continuo riendo

-y bien...a que club se uniran?- dijo applejack observando la variedad de clubes

-no lo se, todos los clubes son basura- dijo rainbow cruzandose de brazos- club de teatro, club de baile, club ecologico, club de lectura, encerio?! Club de lectura?! Quien se uniria a ese?- continuo

-chicas miren! Un club de lectura!- dijo twilight emocionada uniendose al grupo

-ah claro la cerebrito- dijo rainbow

-eh?- dijo twilight confundida

-ojala hubiera un club de dj- dijo vinyl estirandose

-ojala hubiera un club de magia- dijo trixie

-ojala hubiera un club de fiestas- dijo pinkie

-ya se! -dijo rainbow feliz - yo creare un club! Con juegos de azar y mujersuelas

-genial!...de que?- dijo lyra

-pues de lo que quieran! de djs, de magia, de fiesta, de todo!- dijo rainbow mas emocionada

-siii- dijo pinkie saltando y aplaudiendo

-y se llamara "club de rainbow dash" - dijo feliz

-ah..dudo que alguien quiera unirse a un club llamado "rainbow dash"- dijo applejack

-si, que mejor se llame "club trixie"- dijo trixie inmediatamente

-eso es peor -dijo applejack seria

-si, "club trix" suena como a que solo comeran cereal trix- dijo lyra

-dije club trixie , no club trix- dijo trixie molesta

-es lo mismo- dijo rainbow

-entonces como demonios se llamara?- dijo trixie cruzandose de brazos

-club 20 % cooler

-club wubs

\- club mlp

-el club grande y poderozo?

\- porque no mejor, " club de entretenimiento" ?- pregunto twilight

-mmmm esta mejor que los nombres anteriores- dijo applejack

\- a mi me gusto 20% cooler- dijo pinkie feliz

-esa es mi pinkie!- dijo rainbow feliz mientras la abrazaba

\- elijan el nombre que quieran, yo me ire al club ecologico- dijo twilight mirando fijamemte algo

-porque?- pregunto lyra- nuestro club va a ser bien chido

-porque..me gusta las cosas ambientalistas- dijo twilight

-para mi es porque hay una chica ambientalista en ese club- susurro vinyl

-que ? No!- dijo twilight sonrojandose- adios- dijo y comenzo a alejarse

-ve a lamerle las suelas a fluttershy- dijo pinkie riendo

-para mi que le va a lamer otra cosa- dijo rainbow riendo, twilight se sonrojo mucho mas por el comentario de rainbow y apresuro el paso

-bueno...entonces- dijo applejack

-yo ire a hablar con molestia mañana para que nos de permiso de hacer el club- dijo rainbow

-yo te acompaño, debo negociar algo con ella- dijo lyra

-negociar que cosa?- pregunto applejack

-quiero conseguir mas camaras para el periodico escolar- dijo feliz

-a que club se uniran?- preguntaba apple bloom a scootaloo y sweetie belle

-a uno extremo!- respondio al instante scootaloo

-mmmm supongo que a uno de costureria- dijo sweetie pensativa

-eso suena aburrido..-dijo scootaloo

-no lo es, mi hermana rarity dice que es divertido- respondio al instante sweetie

-rarity es tu hermana?- pregunto apple bloom

-si, por?

-ella es amiga de mi hermana y es muy popular- dijo feliz apple bloom

-mi hermana es rainbow dash!- dijo scootaloo feliz

-ella tambien es amiga de mi hermana tambien y es muy popular tambien- dijo apple bloom

-obvio , rainbow dash es la mejor- contesto scootaloo

-woow miren , unamosnos al club de cine!- dijo apple bloom emocionada

-sii , podremos hacer videos y ser famosas!- dijo scootaloo mas emocionada

-siii- dijo sweetie belle mientras aplaudia

-club de cine alla vamos!- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo seguido de ir corriendo a inscribirse

Sunset shimmer iba caminando viendo la variedad de clubes que habian , hasta que una chica tropezo con ella

-perdon! Pedon! fu-fue sin querer!- dijo rapidamente la chica

-estas bien?- pregunto sunset mientras se levantaba, pero la chica se fue corriendo rapidamente , sunset suspiro triste

-seguramente se asusto al ver tu cara- dijo suri mientras pasaba al lado de sunset, sunset apreto los puños molesta

-esperemos que sunset no se una a este club

-si, lo arruinaria..

Escucho un grupo de chicas comentar mientras caminaban sin darse cuenta que pasaron al lado de ella

-realmente tendre que esforzarme para que la gente vea que he cambiado...o eso intento- murmuro

-pero aria, debemos ir a inscribirnos a un club- decia sonata mientras caminaba de la mano junto a aria

-eso no importa - dijo aria al instante

-oh...bueno- dijo sonata luego sintio como aria la besaba suavemente

-quiero pasar tiempo contigo- dijo aria separandose unos centimetros

-aw ari- dijo sonata feliz - me gusta como eres fria con nuestras amigas y conmigo eres cursi- continuo

-primero , no soy cursi y segundo es por que solo tu vales la pena- dijo cruzandose de brazos, a sonata le brillaron los ojos y la abrazo inmediatamente, aria le correspondio el abrazo

-es como si fuera ayer cuando derrame un trago en tu chaqueta en la fiesta de pinkie- dijo feliz sonata

-si , realmente estaba que explotaba- dijo aria seria

-o cuando me preparaste tacos -dijo sonata abrazandola mas

-si...ahi fue nuestro primer beso..-dijo aria feliz

...

Sunset llego a su habitacion cansada, ahi se encontraba trixie que ya tenia puesto su pijama , era una camisa manga corta morada y shorts cortos del mismo color, trixie solo la vio entrar pero no le dijo nada, sunset se acosto en su cama agotada

-trixie , me pasas mis audifonos que estan en mi mochila? -dijo sunset cansada

-porque no le dices a adagio que lo haga?- dijo al instante, sunset la miro levantando una ceja

-a que vino eso?- pregunto

-a nada...solo que ahora ella se acerca mucho a ti...

-esos...son celos?

-no! No lo son! Trixie no esta celosa

-ajam y entonces

-creo que se acerca por interes...

-trixie..-dijo sunset levantandose de su cama - no estes celosa- dijo riendo

-pfff porque estaria celosa?...nosotras no somos nada..-murmuro , sunset rio

-bueno , aun asi estas celosa- dijo caminando hacia trixie, trixie miro a sunset a los ojos

-trixie jamas estaria celosa...ademas soy mucho mejor que adagio...-murmuro dejando de mirar a los ojos de sunset

-sigues igual de egocentrica- dijo sunset seria - ademas hay sunset para las dos- bromeo, trixie fruncio el ceño

-no se vale...yo te bese primero, digo! Yo fui tu amiga primero!- dijo trixie sonrojada

-somos amigas?- bromeo sunset, trixie miro el suelo enojada- bien..ya entiendo...ya se...cerrare mis ojos y dejare que hagas lo que tanto quieres hacer , para que dejes de estar asi...porque eres muy insoportable cuado estas celosa-bromeo con lo ultimo , luego cerro sus ojos , trixie se sonrojo y los cerro tambien no iba a perder la oportunidad de besar otra vez a sunset shimmer y se comenzo a acercar lentamente, luego sintio como los brazos de sunset le rodeaban el cuello, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse la puerta se abre

-interrumpo?- dijo adagio quien abrio la puerta

-si , puedes irte- dijo trixie molesta

-que secede?- dijo sunset alejandose de trixie

-queria avisarles que las elecciones del consejo estudiantil comenzaran pronto- dijo cruzandose de brazos

-solo eso? Pues gracias- dijo trixie seria y cerro la puerta luego miro a sunset feliz

-mis audifonos- dijo secamente

-pero..

-apresurate beatriz

-oye dijimos que eso se quedaba en la cascada!

_Al otro dia..._

Celestia cito a trixie, rainbow, pinkie, applejack, vinyl y lyra a su oficina

-porque ustedes no se inscribieron a ningun club?- pregunto seria revisando una lista

-esque todos eran aburridos, por eso directora celestia queria pedirle permiso para crear un club en el que estaremos todas nosotras- dijo rainbow, celestia levanto una ceja

-y de que se tratara?- pregunto

-valorico!- dijo inmediatamente applejack

-si! Ya sabe , para incentivar la amistad y el compañerismo- dijo lyra

-eso mismo!- dijo rainbow

-mmmmm bien...y como se llamara?

-club de entretenimiento!- dijo vinyl, celestia miro pensativa unos segundos

-bien..aceptare su club -dijo celestia mientras buscaba en un mueble- tomen es la llave de la antigua sala de musica, ahi sera su club- continuo seria

-si! Gracias celestia! Digo directora celestia- dijo rainbow agarrando las llaves

-ah directora celestia puedo pedirle unas seis camaras mas para el periodico escolar?-pregunto lyra

-pueden ser tres camaras

\- que sean cinco camaras

-cuatro mas un poster de un pony

-cuatro mas un poster de un unicornio

-hecho

-jeje soy una amenaza- dijo lyra presumidamente

...

Apple bloom caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con un cuaderno en la mano hasta que choco con diamond tiara haciendo que ambas boten sus cuadernos

-perdon- dijo al instante apple bloom

-fijate por donde caminas perdedora- dijo diamond molesta mientras se agachaba a recoger su cuaderno que estaba junto al de apple bloom , apple bloom tambien se agacho para recoger su cuaderno pero no se dio cuenta que agarro la mano de diamond por accidente

-perdon..-murmuro apple bloom , diamond se sonrojo profundamente y no dijo nada , apple bloom recogio su cuaderno y se fue , diamond tiara mientras recogia su cuaderno lentamente veia como se iba apple bloom , una vez que desaparecio de su vista se levanto lentamente y miro su mano que toco apple bloom y se sonrojo todavia mas

-es-estupida apple..bloom -murmuro luego suspiro- no sabes cuanto te odio...-continuo diciendo en voz baja , pero seguia sonrojada

...

Lyra despues de clases fue a la habitacion de bon bon, octavia y colgate a dejar un regalo en la cama de bon bon

-oh hola colgate - saludo lyra a colgate quien estaba acostada leyendo una revista en su cama

-hola lyra, que haces?- pregunto colgate feliz

-le compre un chocolate a bony, se lo dejare en su cama, asi cuando lo vea diga "aaww lyra es la mejor novia que existe y la mas sexy" - dijo feliz

-hum ok...-respondio colgate

-ella habla de mi en las noches?- pregunto lyra inmediatamente

-si lo hace- respondio sonriendo

-excelente

Mientras vinyl entro a la cabaña encontrandose con octavia , bon bon y berry tomando té

-chicas han visto a lyra?- pregunto vinyl al instante

-esta en su habitacion o en nuestra habitacion- dijo bon bon , vinyl fue rapidamente

-porque la necesitara?- pregunto bon bon

-no lo se, pero ayer actuo muy extraña- dijo octavia levantando una ceja

-lyra! Colgate!- dijo vinyl entrando a la habitacion

-que pasa?- pregunto colgate

-bueno...-dijo vinyl mientras se sentaba junto a lyra

-ya dilo- apresuro lyra

-es que...necesito su ayuda- dijo vinyl quitandose sus lentes

-claro, en que?- dijo colgate

-es que...anteayer le iba a pedir a tavi una cita...

-excelente! Y que con eso?- pregunto lyra

-no me atrevi...-murmuro

-whaaaaats?!- dijo lyra asombrada

-nose que me paso...me congele! Es por eso que necesito su ayuda! Ustedes ya les han pedido citas a sus novias- dijo vinyl colocando sus manos en su cabeza

-pf tranquila vinyl , no me dicen lyra la experta en amor por nada- dijo lyra apuntandose

-nadie te dice asi- dijo colgate

-bueno como sea , yo cuando le pido a bon bon una , primero la beso lentamente asi como le gusta y luego digo :" tu , yo , cita a las ocho " y luego le guiño un ojo y ella se desmaya...nah estoy bromeando pero lo del beso es verdad y luego le digo :" bony...quizieras tener una cita conmigo?" Y ahi dice que si o a veces le mando un papelito- dijo lyra feliz -nose como lo hace colgate...-continuo

-bueno...yo a berry le digo que vallamos a caminar y ahi le pregunto -dijo colgate encojiendose de hombros

-oh...bueno...-dijo vinyl dudosa , colgate y lyra se miraron

-oh ya se! Colgate tu se octavia y yo sere vinyl- dijo lyra al instante

-ok

-vinyl , pasame tus gafas- dijo lyra , vinyl se las paso -muy bien , soy vinyl scratch! Wub wub wub whats up dude! -continuo tratando de imitar la voz de vinyl, vinyl rio , lyra se sento al lado de colgate

-hey tavi porque no vamos a " comer el fruto prohibido" ,ya tu sabes nena - dijo lyra

-lyra !- dijo colgate seria

-que? No te hagas colgate apuesto a que tu y berry ya lo comieron- dijo lyra cruzandose de brazos con un tono picaro

-de que hablas!- dijo colgate sonrojada

-oh por favor , llevan dos años , casi tres, - dijo vinyl

-pe-pero ...lo que haga con berry no deberia importarles- dijo colgate cruzandose de brazos y sonrojada

-bien , bien sigamos...entendiste como se hace vinyl?- pregunto lyra

-nop

-mmm ya se , vinyl tu se octavia y yo sere tu- dijo lyra

-pero yo quiero ser yo- alego vinyl

-bien...yo sere octavia y tu seras tu- dijo lyra quitandose las gafas de vinyl mientras se sentaba al lado de vinyl

-muy bien...-dijo vinyl respirando hondo- tavi...

digas asi. - dijo lyra con el tono mas serio que tenia , vinyl comenzo a reir

-que sucede?- pregunto colgate

-es que , es que hahah le sale igualita hahah- dijo vinyl riendo y lyra tambien comenzo a reir

-muy bien , muy bien ahora si- dijo lyra parando de reir

-ok...tavi tu...

-si?

-...

-que? - pregunto lyra confundida

-no puedo...es como si te lo estuviera pidiendo a ti.. - dijo vinyl, lyra y colgate quedaron pensativas

-ya se! Me vestire como ella!- dijo lyra levantandose - colgate cual es el ropero de octavia?- pregunto a colgate

-nose si sea buena idea...-dijo colgate

-de que hablas? Es una excelente idea- dijo lyra feliz

-es este -dijo vinyl mientras revisaba un ropero- uuh esto es interesante- murmuro mientras revisaba la ropa interior

-oye como puedes estar segura de que es el ropero de octavia y no el de bon bon?!- dijo lyra inmediatamente

-porque bon bon no usa un corbatin rosa- dijo vinyl mostrando la corbatita rosa que usaba octavia usualmente

\- oh..pasamela , es perfecta- dijo lyra feliz y luego de unos segundos lyra ya tenia puesta las prendas que usaba en el torzo octavia - tadaaaa-dijo lyra feliz luego trato de peinarse como octavia- bien, ahora si- dijo feliz mientras se acercaba a vinyl

\- que quieres vinyl-dijo seria lyra colocandose en el personaje de octavia

-bueno , queria preguntarte algo..-dijo vinyl

-que cosa?

-bueno...- vinyl miro a lyra y lentamente el rostro de lyra se transformo al de octavia

Mientras

-que estaran haciendo las chicas?- pregunto berry

-mmm nose- respondio bon bon

-bueno ya me termine mi té ...-dijo octavia

-vamos a escuchar de que hablan?- dijo bon bon, berry y octavia asintieron y caminaron despacio hasta llegar a la puerta a escuchar

-que cursi..- se escucho la voz de colgate

-pero es verdad...cuando me miras ...siento como todo mi mundo se mueve...-se escucho la voz de vinyl

-que?!-susurro octavia

-shhh- dijo mu bajo bon bon

-oh vinyl...- se escucho la voz de lyra

-se lo estaba diciendo a lyra?- susurro berry

_Adentro de la habitacion.._

-y mi corazon solo se acelera cuando estoy cerca tuyo ... y ...quiero una cita contigo!- dijo vinyl finalmente con los ojos cerrados

-oh scratchy dame un hijo!- bromeo lyra imitando la voz de octavia y luego coloco su mano para tapar la boca de vinyl y la "beso" en ese instante octavia abre la puerta...lyra , vinyl y colgate quedaron congeladas , lyra con la mano en la boca de vinyl peinada como octavia y casi vestida como ella mientras miraban a octavia, bon bon y berry

-que...demonios...-murmuro berry

-porque...lyra tiene mi ...ropa...-pregunto octavia seria

-puedo...explicarlo...-murmuro lyra

\- sin comentarios...-murmuro bon bon

**Lol , ok espero que les haya gustado este cap, se que diran "y tan poco yuri" pues tranquis que este recien es el segundo cap ya habra mas yuri pal pueblo y como planeo hacer esta parte mas larga que la anterior no puedo hacer todo tan rapido , ademas de que agregare drama y tencion en las parejas , gracias por leer y nos vemos en el prox cap ^^**


	3. club de entretenimiento

-yo..les dije que era mala idea...- susurro colgate todavia congelada , luego de unos incomodos segundos en la que ninguna movio un musculo , lyra suelta a vinyl y da un paso adelante

-yo...-comenzo a decir lyra y luego fijo su mirada a vinyl, quien tenia una mirada de preocupacion- yo...me vesti ...como octavia...-continuo

-no me digas- dijo bon bon con sarcasmo

-eso lo se...quiero saber porque- dijo seria octavia

-bueno...-dijo lyra , luego vinyl dio un paso adelante

-pues...porque..-dijo vinyl con los ojos cerrados, vinyl no queria decir lo que de verdad estaban haciendo, porque ya no seria sorpresa pedirle una cita a tavi , pero debia hacerlo para no perjudicar a lyra...y ademas no encontraba una excusa que explicara porque lyra estaba vestida como octavia

-escucho- dijo octavia cruzandose de brazos

-bueno...-suspiro triste vinyl - ...lyra...esta vestida como tu..porque

-perdio una apuesta- dijo colgate inmediatamente, lyra y vinyl la miraron - conmigo -continuo con desicion

-que apuesta?- pregunto bon bon levantando una ceja

-bueno, apostamos ...sobre a que club se uniria vinyl..lyra dijo al club de musica y yo dije que a otro club...y yo gane-dijo colgate colocandose al lado de lyra y vinyl, quienes le sonrieron

-y...la que perdia..debia vestirse como yo?-dijo octavia confundida

-no del todo...solo tenia que disfrazarme de cualquiera...y yo te escoji a ti porque ..me gusta como te vistes- dijo lyra

-encerio?- pregunto octavia confundida

-encerio?!- pregunto bon bon algo celosa

-si es elegante ...y por eso me puse prendas tuyas - continuo lyra

-oh..bueno...-dijo octavia

-pero eso no explica el porque vinyl decia cosas como " cuando me miras siento que mi mundo se mueve" o cosas asi- dijo bon bon cruzandose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido

-pfff porque ..duhh vinyl imagino que soy octavia , asi que es como si se lo dijiera a ella- dijo lyra riendo , que era mas como una risa nerviosa

-bueno...por un momento pense que me querias reemplazar con lyra- dijo octavia a vinyl

\- eso jamas- dijo vinyl feliz , luego octavia miro a lyra

-sera mejor que te quites mi ropa - le dijo seria

-claro, claro- dijo inmediatamente lyra , luego octavia y berry salieron de la habitacion , bon bon le dio una mirada de desconfianza a lyra y vinyl y luego se fue, lyra y vinyl suspiraron aliviadas

\- gracias colgate- dijo vinyl abrazando fuertemente a su amiga

-de nada- dijo feliz y luego lyra se unio al abrazo

-nos salvaste el pellejo!- dijo feliz lyra

-bueno..no queria que octavia supiera lo que planea vinyl - dijo colgate - y mas te vale que cuando le pidas la cita sea perfecto- continuo

-y que la cita sea perfecta- agrego lyra

-descuiden, asi sera- dijo vinyl feliz y las tres se separaron y chocaron los puños

...

_Al otro dia.._

Sunset, trixie, adagio, bon bon, lyra y octavia tenian por horario musica juntas

-bien estudiantes , su primer trabajo sera interpretar una cancion , usando instrumentos , incluso cantando - dijo la profesora - haran grupos y en tres semanas mas la interpretaran frente a todas- continuo

-bony seamos?- dijo lyra feliz

-porque no eres con octavia? seguramente te gusta su estilo de musica ya que es mas elegante - dijo bon bon seria

-de hecho tambien le iba a pedir que sea conmigo , para que seamos las tres- dijo lyra sin entender los celos de bon bon

-uughh...bien- dijo seria

-pss octavia see con nosotras!- grito lyra y octavia fue, la profesora anoto unas posibles canciones como sugerencias

-que cancion tocamos?- pregunto bon bon

-mmm me gusta "a thousand years" de las que escribio la profesora- dijo octavia mirando la pizarra

-pues toquemos esa! Yo y bony en el piano y tu con tu violoncello- dijo lyra emocionada

-me parece bien- dijo bon bon

Sunset vio como la mayoria de las alumnas ya tenian sus grupos, incluso algunas le daban miradas amenazadoras para que no se uniera a sus grupos

-sunse shimmer, tienes con quien tocar?-pregunto trixie

-pareciera que tengo grupo?- dijo seria

-a pues..es tu dia de suerte- dijo arrogantemente y luego adagio abraza a ambas

-seamos?- pregunto , trixie suspiro cansada

-claro- dijo sunset

-que cancion tocamos?- pregunto adagio

-trixie sabe tocar todas esas canciones en guitarra- dijo trixie mientras miraba la pizarra

-que tal "never stop" de safety suit ?- dijo sunset

-me gusta esa idea- dijieron trixie y adagio al mismo tiempo

-yo sere la guitarra- dijo sunset agarrando una

-que? No, yo sere la guitarra- dijo trixie al instante

-mmm no- dijo sunset cruzandose de brazos

-si!

-no

-si y punto final

-no es justo!

Adagio que estaba al medio de las dos imagino que trixie tenia la cara de sonata y sunset la de aria y luego coloco cara de disgusto

-uugghh , paren! Las dos pueden tocar la guitarra!- grito adagio

-ok- dijo trixie al instante

-bien...yo hare el punteo y trixie tu haras el rasgueo - dijo sunset

-porque yo lo mas facil?- dijo molesta trixie

-porque yo toco la guitarra mejor que tu- dijo sunset seria

-ha! Nadie toca la guitarra mejor que trixie- dijo engreidamente

-bien, entonces hagamos un duelo de guitarras- dijo sunset con una guitarra en sus manos, trixie agarro una pero la quedo mirando por unos segundos- que?- pregunto sunset

-es que...esta guitarra no es para surdos- dijo con el ceño fruncido **(en wikipedia sale que es surda :v ) **

-entonces yo gane - dijo sunset riendo

-bien...aunque yo hubiera ganado..-murmuro trixie cruzandose de brazos

-y yo cantare con mi hermosa voz- dijo adagio feliz

...

En el pasillo de la escuela scootaloo se encontraba junto a sweetie mirando un aviso pegado en una pared que avisaba que las inscripciones para el equipo de futbol serian esa tarde despues de clases

-quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto sweetie

-segura que quieres?- pregunto scootaloo sin dejar de mirar el aviso

-si, porque no? , somos amigas..verdad?- dijo sweetie dulcemente, scootaloo la miro

-si, si lo somos- dijo dandole una sonrisa

-espero que quedes- dijo sweetie devolviendole la sonrisa

-si yo tambien...-luego desbio su mirada a una chica pelo color arcoiris junto a una de cabello rosa que se encontraba a unos metros mas alla que mientras caminaba saludaba chocando los puños , dando los cinco , y saludos instantaneos a varias chicas que pasaban- y asi..podre ser como rainbow dash- dijo con los ojos brillantes

-que hay scoot - dijo rainbow deteniendose frente a las dos

-hola rainbow!- dij feliz - hoy seran las inscripciones del equipo de futbol- continuo

-awesome! Tu te inscribiras verdad?- dijo rainbow

-si! ..me veras?- pregunto emocionada

-aah perdon scoot, no podre , hoy tengo que inaugurar mi club despues de clases..-dijo rainbow triste

-oh...no importa...- dijo scootaloo simulando una sonrisa

-pero se que quedaras , porque eres asombrosa como yo! Adios- dijo mientras se iba

-tengan un cupcake- dijo pinkie mientras les pasaba a sweetie y scootaloo un cupcake

-gracias!- dijo sweetie mientras lo recibia, scootaloo lo tomo sin decir nada

-de donde los sacaste?-pregunto rainbow mientras caminaba junto a pinkie

-de tu cara- bromeo pinkie y ambas comenzaron a reir mientras desaparecian de la vista de scootaloo y sweetie

...

applejack se encontraba guardando unos cuadernos en su casillero , una vez que lo cerro se encontro con la mirada de rarity

-hola rares!- saludo feliz applejack , pero rarity inmediatamente la tomo de los hombros

-dime la verdad! Como me veo?!- pregunto desesperada

-pues hehe muy linda como siempre... hehe me estas enterrando tus uñas en mis hombros sabes? hehe- dijo applejack riendo nerviosa, rarity la solto

-perdon cariño ...es que estoy desesperada- dijo rarity

-si se nota...y porque?- pregunto applejack mientras se masajeaba un hombro

-no me creeras lo que me paso- dijo cubriendose el rostro - me paso lo peor!- continuo todavia con el rostro cubierto, applejack se preocupo

-que te sucedio?- pregunto preocupada

-me...me..

-te que?

-me...aparecio una espinilla!- dijo "llorando" applejack suspiro

-y en donde?- pregunto cansada, rarity la miro impresionada

-que no la ves?! Aqui!- dijo apuntandose un pequeño grano que estaba apegado a su nariz, applejack acerco un poco su cara al de rarity y entrecerro los ojos

-ah...-dijo indiferente alejando su rostro

-solo "ah"? solo dices "ah"?!- dijo rarity alterada

-quieres que diga eh?- bromeo

-agh no! tu no entiendes applejack!- dijo molesta

-si, si entiendo, tu estas exagerando por una pequeñez- dijo cruzandose de brazos

-no es una pequeñez! ...uugh! No pueda esperar mas de una persona que apenas se preocupa de su apariencia!- dijo enojada rarity

-disculpame señorita, pero **tu** viniste hacia mi a preguntarme como te ves- dijo applejack molesta

-pues fue un error venir hacia ti! -dijo rarity furioza - ahora me veo horrible! Todo por este estupido grano!- dijo cubriendose el rostro, applejack le tomo las dos manos y la miro a los ojos

-rarity, escuchame, no te ves horrible, de hecho hoy luces muy hermosa y un grano por muy pequeño o muy grande que sea ...jamas podra arruinar tu perfecto rostro o podra opacar tus bellos ojos..-dijo applejack sonriendole y sonrojada

-de verdad?...-pregunto con los ojos brillantes

-la mas sincera verdad- dijo applejack suavemente, rarity se sonrojo y luego miro a su alrededor para despues quitarle el sombrero a applejack y besarla mientras cubria sus rostros con el sombrero, luego de unos segundos se separaron y rarity le volvio a colocar el sombrero

-saben que el que se cubran con un sombrero hace mas obvio que se estan besando?- dijo aria que estaba frente a las dos

-de- de que estas hablando?- pregunto applejack nerviosa

-porfavor ya es demasiado obvio...pero si quieren no le dire a nadie- dijo aria mientras se iba

-fue tu culpa- dijo al instante rarity

-que?! Pero si fuiste tu la que me beso , cuando dijimos que solo nos dariamos afecto cuando estemos totalmente solas-dijo applejack molesta

-pero fue tu culpa decirme esas cosas lindas en publico! -dijo rarity cruzandose de brazos

-pero

-adios

-pero! Oye! Todavia no acabo! - grito applejack , pero rarity ya se habia ido- uy esa mujer me vuelve loca! - dijo enojada pisando fuerte- en todos los sentidos..-murmuro seguido de un suspiro de enamorada

...

A la salida de clases rainbow, pinkie, applejack, trixie, lyra y vinyl fueron a la antigua sala de musica , una vez la abrieron estaba muy oscura y llena de mesas y cosas inservibles

-agh huele a humedad- dijo lyra tapandose la nariz

-trajieron las escobas y las cosas de limpieza?- pregunto applejack

-sin escobas, limpiemos la sala con nuestras propias manos, a lo macha!- dijo rainbow entrando a la sala

-aqui estan las escobas- dijo pinkie sacando algunas

-bien, a limpiar!- dijo vinyl

-saben lo que seria cool? que ahora comienze una musica mientras limpiamos la sala y cuando acabe la musica hubieramos acabado de limpiar la sala- dijo lyra mientras barria

-si, pero eso solo sucede en las peliculas- dijo trixie

-sip, dudo que eso sea posible en un fic- dijo pinkie sacando unas mesas

-en un que? - pregunto applejack

-o que yo comienze a golpear la mesa causando un ritmo y que applejack haga otro ritmo con la escoba y pinkie otro mientras arrastra las mesas y asi asi creando una cancion improvisada- siguio lyra

-eso si que seria increible- dijo trixie

-solo no hablemos y limpiemos para que la escena cambie a cuando hayamos terminado de limpiar-dijo pinkie

-eh? Que hablas pinkie?- dijo applejack confundida

-le compraste drogas a roseluck y no compartes?- dijo rainbow

_20 minutos despues.._

-al fin acabamos- dijo applejack cansada y todas suspiraron de alivio, la sala era espaciosa , habian dejado un sillon que estaba algo roto, unas pocas sillas y una gran mesa al medio de la sala

-bien hoy inauguro esta sala como el club de entretenimiento! - dijo rainbow subiendo arriba de la mesa , lyra le saco una foto para el periodico escolar- espera, este es mi perfil bueno- dijo posando y lyra le saco otra foto

-bien , yo , trixie y vinyl iremos a buscar algo para comer- dijo applejack

-ok- dijo rainbow quien todavia estaba arriba de la mesa, luego de unos minutos las tres chicas volvieron con un mantel, papas, vasos, bebidas ,etc y la dejaron en la mesa. Lyra estaba sentada de cabeza en el sofa , trixie estaba sentada en el sofa tambien junto a vinyl quien tenia un pie en el suelo y el otro en el sofa, applejack estaba sentada en una silla con la parte donde se apoya la espalda al frente, pinkie estaba sentada en una silla balanceandose y rainbow al igual que pinkie y applejack estaba sentada en una silla pero con los pies sobre la mesa

-bien, lyra anota las reglas- dijo rainbow, lyra saco un lapiz y un papel

-mmm que va a pasar con quien rompa las reglas?-pregunto trixie mientras sacaba unas papas de la mesa

-mmmm una patada bien colocada por parte de todas las integrantes del club- dijo rainbow

-eso lo anoto?- pregunto lyra

-si...bien ahora las reglas..- dijo mientras se estiraba- regla numero 1...no hay reglas!- dijo rainbow colocando sus manos en la nuca

-no...hay...reeglas , listo!- dijo lyra terminando de anotar- esperen...si la regla numero 1 es: no hay reglas, entonces la regla numero 1 no existiria , entonces esa no seria una regla , entonces las reglas no existirian! Entonces la regla numero 1 no vale!- dijo lyra al instante

-que? Pero si en las peliculas siempre dicen eso- dijo rainbow triste

-que tal? Regla numero 1 : divertirse! - dijo pinkie feliz

-esa me gusta- dijo lyra mientras escribia

-sii , quiero hacer un brindis! Por el club de entretenimiento, el club mas divertido y cool que existe!- dijo rainbow levantando su vaso con bebida

-salud!- dijieron todas levantando sus vasos

_5 minutos despues..._

-y ahora?- pregunto applejack aburrida

-no estamos decidiendo las reglas?- pregunto trixie seguido de bostezar

-las desidimos hace cinco minutos- dijo vinyl

-un momento...si todas estamos aburridas...entonces estamos rompiendo la regla numero 1...-dijo lyra

-eso quiere decir que...-dijo trixie , inmediatamente y todas se levantaron de sus puestos alejandose una con otra

-ninguna me dara una patada!-dijo rainbow dando una mirada amenazadora a cada una

-ni a mi- dijo trixie

-pobre de la que me de una patada , porque ahi conoceran la fuerza de campo de mis piernas- dijo applejack molesta

-yo tengo clavos en mi bota...nah estoy jugando, pero ninguna me dara una patada, oyeron?- amenazo vinyl

-bueno, todas estabamos aburridas, asi que todas tendran que recibir patadas- dijo pinkie

-por quien comenzamos?- pregunto lyra

-que? No, rainbow dash no recibira ninguna patada!- grito rainbow

-por alfabeto -dijo pinkie pie , de inmediato todas miraron a applejack

-que?! No, no se atrevan!- dijo applejack amenazante mientras retrocedia

-ha! Trixie sera la ultima- dijo trixie feliz

-de que hablas, yo sere la ultima- dijo vinyl apuntandose

-que?-dijo trixie y luego comenzo a murmurar el abecedario - ..p,q,r,s, t...oh rayos...y si pasamos por alto esta situacion? -continuo

-a mi me parece bien - dijo applejack

-si apoyo la idea-dijo lyra

-sip, ademas ya saben , la excepcion hace la regla- dijo pinkie

-bien..nada de patadas..-dijo rainbow con los ojos entrecerrados, luego miro la mesa- oye trixie, sabes que seria realmente magico? que pudieras sacar el mantel de la mesa sin botar ningun plato o vaso- continuo

-pfff pan comido- dijo caminando hacia la mesa- observen como trixie hace esta gran hazaña- dijo arrogantemente y luego tomo una punta del mantel y lo saco rapidamente de la mesa dejando los vasos y platos intactos , las demas comenzaron a aplaudir

-increible!

-asombroso!

-y eso no es todo , ven esta carta?- dijo sacando una de su bolsillo , luego la movio rapidamente transformandola en una rosa - ahora es una rosa - dijo feliz ya que realmente disfrutaba hacer esto , las chicas aplaudieron con mas animo

-como lo ha..

-todavia no termino- dijo trixie interrumpiendo a lyra , luego chasqueo los dedos y la rosa se lleno de fuego consumiendose rapidamente dejando solo un pañuelo, las chicas estaban atentas a cada movimiento de trixie , luego trixie doblo el pañuelo dejando solo un pequeño pedazo y lo coloco en su mano seguido de cerrarla sin dejar ver nada del pañuelo

-ahora necesito una voluntaria- dijo y todas levantaron la mano -mmmm vinyl- dijo

-oh yeeah- dijo caminando hacia trixie

-como puedes ver todavia tengo el pañuelo en la mano- dijo trixie mientras abria un poco la mano dejando ver el pañuelo doblado

-sip- respondio energica, trixie cerro nuevamente su mano

-bien...ahora chasquea los dedos- dijo trixie, vinyl lo hizo y trixie abrio su mano y en vez de el pañuelo se encontraba una moneda, todas se volvieron locas y comenzaron a aplaudir euforicamente , incluso pinkie saltaba mientras aplaudia . Los aplausos y las miradas de asombro en las personas era lo que mas le gustaba a trixie y lo que la incentibaba a seguir con su hobbi favorito , la magia

-woow increible!-grito lyra

-yo vi el pañuelo , lo vi! y luego fue una moneda, el mundo esta loco- dijo vinyl asombrada

-te has ganado mis respetos- dijo rainbow tomandole el hombro a trixie, trixie la miro- nah es broma jajaj pero eso estuvo asombroso! - continuo feliz

_Mientras.._

-aun no entiendo diamond porque quiziste que nos unieramos al club de cine- dijo silver algo confundida mientras caminaba junto a diamond por los pasillos del instituto hacia la sala del club de cine

-porque digamos que me llama mucho la atencion - dijo mientras abria la puerta de la sala del club y entre tantas estudiantes fijo su mirada en una en especifico que estaba sentada solitariamente mirando a travez de la ventana, diamond se fue a sentar al puesto atras de apple bloom y silver la siguio

-donde estaran scootaloo y sweetie belle?- murmuro apple bloom mientras miraba hacia el exterior por la ventana

-que rapido te abandonaron tus nuevas amigas, creo que se dieron cuenta de lo perdedora que eres- dijo diamond a apple bloom mientras silver se reia , apple bloom se volteo rapidamente y puso una cara de desagrado al ver a diamond

-te inscribiste a este club?- pregunto molesta

-nooo , solo vine aqui a ver si las mesas son estables- dijo ironicamente seguido de reirse junto a silver, apple bloom fruncio el ceño y se sento derecha dandole la espalda a diamond y silver

...

Scootaloo y sweetie belle estaban sentadas en las gradas de la cancha junto a otras estudiantes de su edad

-bien, si quieren ser parte de la seleccion de futbol de canterlot no solo deberan tener la voluntad de querer estar , tendran que tener actitud! ferozidad! espirito! persistencia! Y lo mas importante..dominio con el balon- decia la entrenadora spitfire con un balon en la mano mientras caminaba frente a las estudiantes - de aqui yo vere si tienen lo que se necesita para que sean del equipo B de , o la seleccion del instituto, aguatera...o incluso podrian salir sin nada- dijo seria , lo ultimo puso los pelos de punta a scootaloo- bien para comenzar , tendran que hacer los circuitos que estan en la cancha, en el circuito 1 tendran que patear el balon al arco , en el 2 correr con el balon esquivando los conos, en el 3 tiros a distancia , luego de eso las dividire en dos equipos y jugaran un partido y demostraran lo que tienen, ENTENDIDO? BIEN MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS A LA CANCHA! - dijo seguido de tocar el silbato

-suerte- dijo sweetie a scootaloo antes de que se vaya

-gracias- dijo sonriendole y luego fue a la cancha a hacer el circuito 1 , spitfire estaba con una lista

-tootsie flute, hazlo- dijo tocando el silbato, tootsie fue y pateo el balon dandole en el centro del arco - excelente, vuelve al ultimo de la fila, siguiente! - grito, era el turno de scootaloo

-espera , eres hermana de rainbow dash? - pregunto spitfire asombrada, scootaloo asintio con la cabeza energicamente - tengo muchas espectativas en ti muchacha- dijo , scootaloo miro el balon y luego miro el arco , no era un ejercicio tan dificil , scootaloo fue y pateo el balon o mas bien pateo el pasto , la pelota no se habia movido ningun centimetro , pudo escuchar unas pequeñas risas- siguiente- dijo spitfire algo desilucionada, scootaloo regreso al final de la fila molesta , a la proxima lo hara mejor, luego otra vez fue su turno, scootaloo cerro los ojos y los puños profundamente y respiro hondo , tomo impulso y pateo el balon , esta vez si lo pateo pero muy desviado

-segura que es la hermana de rainbow dash?- escucho scootaloo que alguien susurro .

Pasaron al siguiente circuito y la cosa no mejoro , scootaloo cada vez que intentaba esquivar un cono con el balon o se tropezaba o chocaba con los conos o la pelota simplemente se le escapaba de los pies , probocando varias carcajadas

-que demonios sucede?!- murmuro frustrada , en los tiros a distancia , scootaloo no podia patear el balon, o sus tiros eran demasiados debiles o desviados que no llegaban al arco , a la hora del partido a scootaloo primero la dejaron de medio campista, luego de defensa , pero en ninguna posicion jugaba bien que dejaron de darle pase y finalmente la dejaron de arquera , algo que tampoco pudo ejecutar bien . Al finalizar el partido ya estaba oscureciendo y spitfire a la mayoria le asigno el equipo B y el resto que solo eran unas tres chicas a la banca de la seleccion oficial...a excepcion de scootaloo

-creo que deberias buscar otra ocupacion...pero si quieres puedes ser aguatera- le dijo spitfire seguido de irse , scootaloo no sabia como reaccionar , veia como todas las que llegaron se iban felices por haber quedado por lo menos en el equipo B. Scootaloo se sento apoyandose en un palo lateral del arco y se cubrio el rostro

-estubiste...bien- dijo en voz baja sweetie belle , scootaloo no la miro

-mentira...soy un fracaso..-dijo con un hilo de voz sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro

-pero scoota..

-dejame sola- dijo voz baja , sweetie se quedo mirandola unos segundos y luego se fue, quedando scootaloo sola en la cancha...

...

-oye octavia , creo que deje un cuaderno atras de la cabaña , podrias ir a buscarmelo porfis porfis porfis?- dijo lyra suplicante a octavia

-aammmmm

-si quieres voy yo lyra- dijo bon bon que estaba leyendo en el sofa

-no, que vaya octavia, yo quiero que vaya octavia- dijo al instante lyra, bon bon levanto una ceja molesta, octavia suspiro

-bien..-dijo mientras salia de la cabaña

-todo va perfecto al plan- murmuro lyra

-que estas planeando? - dijo bon bon levantandose del sofa y cruzandose de brazos

-nada...bueno...algo...pero no es nada importante- dijo rapidamente- ahora me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se iba rapidamente de la cabaña, bon bon fruncio el ceño

-que tramas lyra hearstrings- murmuro

Mientras..

-recuerda, dile lo que sientes, pero que no sea tan profundo..-susurro colgate a vinyl que estaban escondidas atras de unos arbustos que estaban cerca de la cabaña

-entendido- susurro vinyl, luego escucharon unos pasos , colgate asomo un poco la cabeza

-es octavia, es tu señal- susurro colgate

-y si abortamos la mision?- susurro vinyl

-donde esta el cuaderno de lyra? aagghh me hizo una broma, me las va a pagar- dijo octavia molesta

-no, llegamos muy lejos para cancelar ahora - susurro colgate y empujo a vinyl para que saliera del arbusto

-vinyl?- dijo octavia confundida

-oh ...whats up tavi - dijo vinyl algo agitada por el repentino empujon de colgate

-saliste...de ese arbusto?- pregunto octavia mas confundida ladeando la cabeza

-que?-dijo mientras miro el arbusto - no, no, pfff de que hablas tavi , eso , eso seria muy extraño- dijo seguido de una risa nerviosa , octavia levanto una ceja

-muy extraño la verdad...y me vas a explicar porque tienes una hoja en tu cabello y otra en tu hombro?- pregunto caminando hacia vinyl

-pues...es que...me cai- dijo vinyl pensativa, luego suena el celular de colgate

-que fue eso?- pregunto octavia

-mi celular!- dijo inmediatamente vinyl

Colgate suspiro de alivio y miro su celular, era un mensaje de lyra

"De que me perdi :p " , colgate llevo su palma a su frente y puso su celular en silencio y luego respondio

" me mandas un mensaje solo para eso? casi nos pillan"

" crei q lo tenias en silencio LoL"

"No pues Como crees e.e "

" (/*0*)/ "

Colgate suspiro cansada y asomo un poco su rostro y pudo ver el rostro de lyra asomado por una pared de la cabaña mirando a vinyl y octavia

-la noche esta muy linda, no tavi?- pregunto vinyl

-pues la verdad que si esta muy linda - dijo octavia sin dejar de mirar a vinyl , vinyl le sonrio pero luego noto el rostro de lyra y se podia ver que le levantaba el pulgar por una de las paredes de la cabaña , octavia le estaba dando la espalda asi que no podia verla

-que..estas viendo?- dijo mientras comenzaba a voltearse , pero vinyl rapidamente tomo a octavia de la cintura y la acerco mas a ella evitando que pudiera ver a lyra

-nada- dijo en voz baja

-vinyl- susurro octavia mientras se sonrojaba y vinyl acerco su rostro lentamente y la beso, colgate observaba feliz la escena desde el arbusto hasta que su celular vibro, era otro mensaje de lyra

" vinyl x octavia OTP ! *3* "

" si "

-eso fue muy repentino vinyl- murmuro octavia alejandose unos centimetros

-esque no te he besado en todo el dia..-dijo vinyl seguido de otro beso luego de unos segundos vinyl rompe el beso y suspiro

-aw tavi , me encanta estar contigo - susurro

-a mi tambien me encanta estar contigo- dijo octavia sin dejar de mirarle los ojos, vinyl respiro hondo, ahora se iba a armar de valentia para pedirle una cita a octavia.

Lyra observaba la escena emocionada , todo iba perfecto, vinyl estaba de a poco agarrando valentia para pedirle la cita, lyra estaba tan distraida mirando la escena que no se dio cuenta que bon bon camino hacia ella

-a quien esp...- lyra inmediatamente le tapo la boca a bon bon sin dejar que termine la frase, -mmmbmbmbm- trataba de decir bon bon molesta mientras lyra le tapaba la boca

-shhhhhh-djo lyra en voz baja pero bon bon seguia insistiendo en tratar de hablar, luego bon bon le mordio la mano a lyra haciendo que lyra quitara su mano inmediatamente mordiendose el labio para no gritar

-dime que es..-estaba diciendo bon bon furioza pero lyra le tapo la boca con la otra mano

\- MMBNMBNMM-trataba de gritar bon bon

-si saco mi mano gritaras?- susurro lyra, bon bon asintio con la cabeza- si gritaras? o si, no gritaras? - susurro , bon bon fruncio el ceño, lyra asomo su cabeza lo que pudo y pudo escuchar a vinyl

-..se que a veces te hago enojar ,pero no es por que quiera...- escucho decir a vinyl , el momento en que le iba a pedir la cita se acercaba , bon bon comenzo a languetear la mano de lyra para que la sacara, pero no funciono

-bony...basta..me hace cosquillas- susurro aguantandose de la risa, pero bon bon fruncio el ceño, lyra suspiro y lentamente saco su mano , pero lyra vio que bon bon iba a abrir su boca para hablar otra vez

-aho...-bon bon no alcanzo a terminar la frase denuevo pero esta vez no fue interrumpida por la mano de lyra, sino por la boca de lyra , bon bon trato de alejar a lyra molesta pero lyra tenia mas fuerza ademas de que le fue dando mas intensidad al beso haciendo que bon bon cierre los ojos lentamente y se dejara llevar

-y ..y..bueno he querido preguntarte esto hace mucho tavi ...y...-dijo vinyl mientras buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos -donde diablos la deje..-murmuro

-que dijiste?- pregunto octavia que pudo escuchar un poco de lo murmurado por vinyl

-oh nada...-dijo vinyl

-que es lo que has querido preguntarme?-pregunto octavia

-oh...eso..si bueno ..lo que he querido preguntarte es...oh que es eso ?-pregunto inmediatamente apuntando el cielo

-que? -dijo octavia mientras se volteaba a mirar el cielo, apenas le dio la espalda a vinyl , colgate inmediatamente estiro su mano con una rosa sin salir del arbusto y vinyl la tomo rapidamente - que cosa?- pregunto octavia dudosa mientras seguia mirando el cielo

-pues eso..-dijo vinyl arreglando la rosa

-...la... luna?...

-oh , era ..la luna-dijo vinyl riendo nerviosa

-estas bien vinyl?- pregunto octavia mientras volvia a mirar a vinyl -y eso?- pregunto octavia de inmediato

-que cosa?

-esa rosa

-..oh, la rosa..que pasa con la rosa?

-...de donde salio?

-de que hablas? Pues de un rosal tavi

-no no no , no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que desde cuando la llevas en tu mano , cuando aparecio?..

-eh? Pero si Siempre la tuve conmigo

-no es cierto

-si es cierto

-y porque no la vi antes

-porque ...esta oscuro

-eso no tiene sentido

-desde cuando la vida ha tenido sentido?- dijo vinyl , pero octavia tenia una cara de confucion - bueno tavi ..lo que queria preguntarte es..-respiro hondo - una quieres tener conmigo cita?- pregunto inmediatamente - digo! Quieres tener una cita conmigo?- se corrigio nerviosa , octavia rio y la beso

-si quiero - dijo despues de besarla seguido de abrazarla, colgate estaba mirando fasinada desde el arbusto, mientras tanto bon bon y lyra seguian besandose, luego de unos segundos se separaron sonriendose una a la otra, luego la expresion de lyra cambio

-que?- pregunto bon bon, lyra sin decir nada se asomo a ver como iban vinyl y octavia , vio que estaban abrazadas

-yees- susurro

-estas viendo como se besan?- susurro bon bon

-si...digo no- dijo inmediatamente lyra -sabias que yo las uni?...- dijo tras no tener una explicacion

-no es cierto, se unieron gracias a mi! Yo fui la del plan que hizo que se hicieran novias!-murmuro molesta bon bon

-siempres eres tan egocentrica bony?- susurro lyra mientras se iba , bon bon solo fruncio el ceño mientras apretaba sus puños

...

-todo al rojo- dijo applejack colocando dinero al medio de la mesa ,estaban ella , rainbow, pinkie , rarity y twilight sentadas al rededor de la mesa con cartas en su mano

-pfft de que hablas applejack, asi no se juega- rio rainbow

-y que rayos estamos jugando?- pregunto molesta

-poker- dijo pinkie al instante

-no estamos jugando canasta?- pregunto twilight

-no estamos jugando a quien junta los jockers gana?- pregunto rainbow

-solo se que no estamos jugando eso- dijo rarity quien estaba sentada al lado de ella

-gane- dijo pinkie mostrando su maso seguido de llevarse el dinero que estaba al medio de la mesa

-oye eso es trampa- dijo applejack apuntando a pinkie

-este juego es basura!- dijo rainbow mientras se levantaba y botaba la mesa

-tendras que ordenar todo!- gruño rarity

-valio la pena- dijo rainbow orgullosa , en ese mmento la puerta de la entrada se abre y entra fluttershy emocionada ,una vez vio que todas la observaban volvio a su animo tranquilo

-oh...chicas no sabran lo que me encontre..-dijo en voz baja

-cerveza?- dijo rainbow al instante

-una moneda?- pregunto pinkie

-un diamante?- pregunto rarity emocionada

\- un - comenzo a decir applejack ...no se me ocurre nada - dijo triste

-cerveza?- volvio a decir rainbow, fluttershy nego con la cabeza

-es mucho mejor..-dijo mientras dejaba ver sus manos que las tenia escondidas a su espalda

-aaaaa un raton!-grito rarity mientras se escondia atras de applejack

-no es un raton...es un cachorrito, lo encontre escondido bajo el auto de la profesora cheerilee - continuo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro negro

-como eso va a ser mejor que la cerveza - dijo rainbow y inmediatamente sus amigas la miraron diciendole "alcoholica" con la mirada - estaba bromeando...se toman todo tan literal?- dijo rainbow mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-nos lo podemos quedar?- pregunto con los ojos suplicante fluttershy

-no!- dijo rarity al instante

-no lo se..ya tienes un conejo.-dijo rainbow dudosa

-nose caramelito..una mascota necesita muchas responsabilidades y ya estamos lo suficiente ocupadas con los examenes y las clases.. - dijo applejack

-pero suena diverido- dijo pinkie mientras le tocaba la nariz con la punta del dedo al cachorro

-ya veremos si sera divertido cuando se orine o haga popo en tu cama- dijo rainbow seria

-ohh...ya no es tan divertido..-murmuro pinkie

-entonces esta desidido...no se queda , fluttershy ve a devolverlo - dijo rarity inmediatamente mientras dejaba de esconderse atras de applejack , fluttershy miro al suelo triste

-pero yo ayudare a fluttershy a cuidarlo!- dijo twilight inmediatamente, todas se giraron a mirarla

-segura? Tu limpiaras su popo? O le daras de comer? o lo bañaras?...o limpiaras su popo?- pregunto rainbow

-el popo no es la unica responsabilidad ...-dijo applejack

-si lo es, siempre hacen popo

-tu tambien haces popo

-y tu tambien haces popo

-todos hacen popo

-jajajja popo , suena divertido ajjaj popo- interrumpio pinkie la pequeña discusion entre rainbow y applejack

-dejen de decir popo!- grito rarity

-popo- dijo applejack para solo fastidiar a rarity

-bueno twilight vas a responder?- pregunto rainbow volviendo al tema inicial

-bueno...-dijo dudosa y luego vio que fluttershy miro el suelo otra vez triste por el tono de duda en la voz de ella - si...no debe ser tan malo- dijo nerviosa

-bueno...en ese caso entonces si podra quedarse- dijo applejack , fluttershy coloco sus ojos brillantes

-que?!- grito rarity

-y tu desde cuando eres la lider?- pregunto rainbow molesta

\- es porque soy la mas centrada, la mas honesta , la mas ..

-ya callate applejack - dijo rarity molesta mientras se iba

-ya se le pasara- dijo applejack relajada

-gracias twilight- dijo fluttershy agradecida a twilight

-de nada fluttershy- respondio twilight suavemente mientras acariciaba al cachorro

-lame suelas- susurro rainbow a pinkie

**Bien ..sugerencias para el nombre del nuevo cachorro? Si tienen una ponganla en los reviews ,claro todo tipo de review es bienvenido xdd tenia pensado subir este cap ayer pero por razones de tiempo no pude e.e**

**Whatever quiero dar unas recomendaciones , pero no como ShineARTx , sino como ...*se saca la mascara y la bata negra* (? Como dani , asi es , soy una chica **

**Publico: :000000 (?**

**Bue si les gusta este fic pues les recomiendo **

**Canterlot high tales de sunny honey : es en lo personal muy divertido y con una buena redaccion , y manejo de las personalidades, bue el titulo dice practicamente de lo que trata , lo bueno es que mezcla una historia original basada y encajada perfectamente con las peliculas , asi que si quieren leer algo divertido y agradable se los recomiendo ;)**

**Un nuevo comienzo de kerix : un fic de mi buen amigo y socio kerix , la verdad me rei mucho leyendolo , es un fic ideal para los amantes del harem ,como yo (? con escenas muy agradables y divertida, claro y con accion , of course xd la tension y los celos se presentan de forma divertida y con una idea original ;)**

**Bue nos leemos en el prox cap , que pasara con scootaloo? Que hara rainbow cuando se entere que scootaloo es un desastre en el futbol? Bon bon estara dudando de su relacion con lyra? El club de entretenimiento cambiara su nombre a club de aburrimiento? (? Todo eso y mucho mas en INSTITUTO CANTERLOT RECARGADO! **


	4. una guerra deliciosa

**Guest , no tendria problema con hacer un crossover de mlp con my little pet shop pero el problema es que no he visto mlps xC , y nose si hay uno en español, tendria que buscar**

-entonces , como se llamara?- pregunto rainbow , fluttershy dejaba al pequeño cachorro en una caja

-todavia no lo se..-dijo en voz baja fluttershy

-que tal asesino?- sugirio rainbow

-no creo que sea buena idea..-dijo fluttershy acariciando a la nueva mascota

-mmmm porque no angus?- dijo applejack

-ese puede ser- dijo fluttersh feliz

-no, es aburrido- dijo bostezando rainbow

-loky - dijo al instante pinkie

-orion- dijo dudosa twilight

-como el cinturon de orion?- pregunto applejack

-hasta para poner nombres eres cerebrito- rio rainbow

-de hecho es el nombre de una constelacion - dijo twilight cruzandose de brazos

-cerebrito- murmuro rainbow - como sea, debe ser un nombre rudo!- continuo

-rompe huesos?- pregunto pinkie

-si!- dijo rainbow emocionada

-no ..no me gusta ese... nombre...-dijo fluttershy timidamente

-entonces que nombre?- pregunto applejack

-mmm draco- dijo twilight mientras miraba el cachorro

-draco?- pregunto rainbow

-si...es dragon en latin - respondio twilight

-me gusta!- dijo levantando el pulgar rainbow, pinkie asintio con la cabeza

-si quieren- dijo applejack encojiendose de hombros

-como estas draco?- pregunto rainbow mientras acariciaba al cachorro

-quien es el perrito mas lindo?- decia pinkie acercando su rostro al del cachorro

-ese tambien es el nombre de una constelacion..-susurro fluttershy a twilight, twilight se sonrojo

-ah si?...no lo note..-susurro nerviosa twilight, fluttershy la miro -bueno..si fue por la constelacion..-continuo , fluttershy rio

-segura que podras ayudarme con las responsabilidades - pregunto en voz baja fluttershy

-claro que puedo, incluso puedo ayudarte en los estudios y ayudarte en todo lo que quieras- dijo twilight con una sonrisa, fluttershy le sonrio tambien

-gracias twilight , me alegra tener a alguien como tu- dijo fluttershy agradecida ,twilight se sonrojo

-denada fluttershy, a mi tambien me gusta tenerte digo tener a alguien como tu- dijo twilight feliz

-lame todo- susurro rainbow a pinkie y applejack probocando que se rian

_Al otro dia..._

Sweetie belle se encontraba mirando la edicion del dia de el periodico escolar

-oye sweetie- dijo appel bloom mientras caminaba hacia la chica

-que?- pregunto dejando de ver el periodico

-no te lo dije ayer pero...mas te vale que tengas una buena razon para no haber ido al club de cine ayer, tuve que soportar a diam..- quedo cayada al ver el periodico que le mostraba sweetie , apple bloom despues de leer el encabezado mira a sweetie sin decir nada

-estaba acompañando a scootaloo..-murmuro

-donde esta ella?- pregunto apple bloom

-no...no lo se- dijo sweetie preocupada , apple bloom agarro el periodico y lo leeyo mas de cerca

-creo saber quien es la causante de esto- dijo molesta sin despegar su vista del periodico

-si?

-creo...sigueme

Mientras ,scootaloo se encontraba caminando rapidamente con un gorro negro por los pasillos de la escuela , luego se detuvo para recoger el periodico que estaba en el suelo , despues de leer el encabezado lo arrojo rapidamente al suelo y comenzo a caminar mas rapido hasta que choco con diamond tiara provocando que ambas caigan al suelo

-agh fijate por donde cami...oye ..tu eres la amiga de apple bloom- dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza aun en el suelo, scootaloo se levanto sin decir nada y se fue caminando rapido, diamond se levanto tambien del suelo y comenzo a sacudirse

-diamond!- escucho que alguien la llamo , diamond fruncio el ceño al reconocer la voz

-que quieres?- pregunto molesta mientras se volteaba

-no te hagas- dijo apple bloom molesta mientras caminaba rapidamente hacia diamond seguida de sweetie belle - porque haces esto?- dijo mientras le mostraba el periodico, diamond lo tomo y leyo

-que pasa con esto?- pregunto mirando a apple bloom

-tu eres parte del periodico escolar...tu lo hiciste- dijo seria apple bloom, diamond abrio los ojos y le hecho otra mirada al periodico

-pero yo no lo hice- dijo enojada

-que? No te creo- dijo apple bloom acercandose mas a diamond, esta fruncio mas el ceño

-esto fue ayer no?..yo estuve en el club de cine recuerdas?- dijo molesta diamond, apple bloom se alejo pensativa

-entonces..si tu no lo hiciste...quien fue?- pregunto sweetie

-no lo se , ahora hay muchas personas en el periodico, ahora dejenme- dijo diamond mientras se iba molesta , apple bloom miro a sweetie sin saber que hacer

..

\- hola soy lyra hearstrings del periodico escolar y estoy junto a una de las estudiantes mas talentosas con la musica- dijo lyra grabando el audio en su celular caminando junto a vinyl y colgate -unas palabras ?- continuo acercando su celular a vinyl

-que hay compinches- dijo vinyl al celular

-si que estas muy emocionada con eso de ser parte del periodico escolar- dijo colgate sonriendo, lyra dejo de grabar

-si , mi primera entrevista sera a vinyl- dijo lyra con los ojos brillantes , luego fue rapidamente azotada contra un casillero

-que significa esto?- dijo rainbow molesta mientras con una mano le mostraba el periodico y con la otra le le tenia agarrada la blusa cerca del cuello

-q-que el periodico esta al revez- dijo nerviosa lyra , rainbow la miro dudosa unos segundos y luego miro el periodico , luego lo dio vuelta y se lo volvio a mostrar con la misma ira en sus ojos , lyra leyo el encabezado del periodico

**"La hermana de rainbow dash? " **y tenia una foto de scootaloo en el suelo junto al balon

-bueno..nose que dice en el diccionario sobre la palabra "hermana" pero se que es alguien..

-no me refiero a eso!- dijo enojada rainbow

-oh bueno..-dijo lyra riendo nerviosa

-rainbow tranquila - dijo vinyl tratando de calmar la situacion

-si ,calmate - dijo colgate preocupada

-pero...tu eres del periodico escolar lyra..-dijo rainbow soltando a lyra

-si lo soy ...pero yo no escribi eso sobre scootaloo...de hecho todavia no he escrito nada para el periodico..de hecho no sabia que ayer eran las inscripciones para el equipo de futbol...de hecho no sabia que yo estudiaba aqui ...bueno lo ultimo no..- dijo lyra acomodandose la blusa, rainbow suspiro triste

-perdon lyra ...pero me llene de ira al ver que averguenzen a mi hermana de esa manera...ademas ella es mi hermana , eso significa que es tan buena en el futbol como yo- dijo rainbow mirando el suelo, lyra , vinyl y colgate se miraron

-no..necesariamente ...-dijo colgate , rainbow la miro- son hermanas, pero eso no significa que tengan los mismos talentos- continuo

-te equivocas, scoot es buena en el futbol , y se los demostrare- dijo rainbow apuntando a las tres y luego se fue

-wow-dijo vinyl , lyra tomo un periodico que estaba en el suelo

-esto es extraño, solo esta la noticia de scootaloo- dijo lyra, colgate tomo el periodico

-pareciera que alguien queria humillar a scootaloo o a rainbow - dijo vinyl

_En el almuerzo_

-asi que ayer vinyl te pidio una cita?- dijo bon bon mientras caminaba junto a octavia y berry con bandejas de comida

-si..-dijo octavia sonrojandose

-hace mucho que lyra no me pide una cita..-murmuro bon bon

-hola bony, octavia, hola berry- saludo alegremente lyra desde una mesa , octavia se sento junto a vinyl , berry junto a colgate y bon bon junto a lyra

-vamos a ensayar despues verdad?- dijo de repente lyra

-ensayar que?- pregunto vinyl

-en musica debemos tocar una cancion- dijo octavia mirando a vinyl

-y nosotras tocaremos a thousand years- dijo lyra feliz de pronto las puertas del comedor se abren y entra suri junto a starlight glimmer seguido de varias chicas con globos y pancartas, suri se sube a una mesa con un megafono en la mano con starlight glimmer

-estudiantes del instituto canterlot , yo soy suri polomere - comenzo a decir por el megafono

-y yo soy starlight glimmer- dijo tomando el megafono de suri- y para este año me postulo como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil!- continuo , algunas chicas comenzaron a aplaudir

-espero que no salga como presidenta- dijo rarity mientras comia junto a applejack, rainbow,pinkie , fluttershy y twilight

-quien mas se ha postulado como presidenta?- pregunto applejack seguido de darle un mordisco a una manzana

-no lo se, creo que aparte de starlight nadie- dijo twilight

-mmmm pero quien podria postularse?- pregunto pinkie

-nose ustedes , pero yo prefiero que cualquiera sea presidenta a que suri o starlight lo sea - dijo rarity cruzandose de brazos

-cualquiera eh?-dijo rainbow pensativa

_A la salida de clases.._

-dime porque estamos haciendo esto?- pregunto applejack que estaba sentada en el asiento del piloto en una camioneta roja

-para que la gente vea que todavia sigo siendo asombrosa y para ganar mas popularidad- dijo rainbow con la patineta que le regalo pinkie

-y asi tener mas votos para ser presidenta- dijo lyra mientras sacaba fotos

-bien...pero que sea rapido, big mac ya debe de estar por regresar de entregar las cajas de manzana al comedor- dijo applejack mientras encendia la camioneta

-recuerdas lo que debes hacer?- dijo rainbow mientras se colocaba un casco

-si si, solo debo conducir para que agarres velocidad y puedas saltar por esa rampa- dijo applejack aburrida mientras rodaba los ojos

-si y si viene celestia...nose que hare si viene celestia- dijo rainbow encojiendose de hombros

-dudo que venga- dijo vinyl que estaba junto a lyra y pinkie

Por ahi pasaban apple bloom, diamond tiara y silver . Apple bloom llevaba una camara de video en la mano

-porque tu debes grabar?- pregunto diamond molesta

-porque si...agh nose porque debemos hacer juntas este video- dijo apple bloom cansada

-porque la lider del club de cine dijo que fueramos juntas- dijo silver

-si lo se...porque se unieron al club de cine?- dijo mas cansada apple bloom

-oigan quieren un buen video? graben esto - dijo rainbow que paso junto a las chicas y se subio a la patineta y luego tomo una cuerda que esta amarrada a la parte trasera de la camioneta - listo applejack!- grito rainbow, apple bloom comenzo a grabar y applejack levanto el pulgar por la ventana y comenzo a conducir , rainbow comenzo a agarra velocidad de a poco seguido de ir muy rapido , la velocidad que gana gracias a la camioneta seran suficientes para poder saltar la rampa. De pronto applejack ve a celestia y frena repentinamente

-AAPLEJACK!- grito rainbow que seguia avanzando a gran velocidad con la patineta y fue directamente a chocar con la camioneta detenida

-jjajajjajaja-reian apple bloom ,diamond y silver , en cuanto a lyra , vinyl y pinkie se aguantaban para no reir

-me va a explicar que sucede aqui señorita applejack?- pregunto celestia cruzandose de brazos

-emmm bueno - comenzo a decir nerviosa applejack

-es una actividad del club de entretenimiento- dijo vinyl caminando junto a lyra mientras pinkie iba a ir a ver a rainbow quien aun seguia botada, celestia levanto una ceja, vinyl y lyra se miraron

-todo es culpa de trixie!- dijieron ambas al mismo tiempo

-y donde esta ella? - susurro applejack

Mientras

\- es un do trixie- dijo sunset mientras tomaba la mano de trixie y la acomodaba en la guitarra haciendo la nota "do"

Las dos estaban en su habitacion ensayando la cancion para la clase de musica

-eso estaba haciendo..-murmuro trixie

-no, no lo estabas- dijo sunset sentandose al lado de trixie con su guitarra - desde el principio- dijo sunset y comenzo a tocar el punteo de la cancion mientras trixie seguia con el rasgueo, trixie mientras tocaba la guitarra miraba de vez en cuando como tocaba sunset , la cancion se escuchaba muy armoniosa por el sonido de las dos guitarras , sunset mientras tocaba desvio su mirada a ver a trixie quien la estaba observando , trixie inmediatamente miro hacia otro lado sonrojada sin dejar de tocar , luego de unos segundos su vista volvio a sunset y ambas se comenzaron a mirar a los ojos mientras tocaban la cancion , trixie sonrio timidamente y sunset rodo los ojos feliz sin dejar de tocar la guitarra

-hacemos un buen duo- dijo trixie una vez que terminaron de tocar la cancion

-pues si- dijo sunset mientras tocaba notas al azar con la guitarra

-quieres tocar otra cancion?- pregunto trixie

-esta bien, cual?- dijo sunset sin mirar a trixie

-mmmmm te sabes a thousand years?- pregunto trixie

-pff please , estas hablando conmigo- dijo sunset arrogantemente, trixie rodo los ojos y comenzo a tocar seguida de sunset, una vez llegaron al coro sunset comenzo a cantar

-_ I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid i have loved you for a thousand years , i'll love you for a thousand more _\- luego se detuvo y miro a trixie quien la miraba con los ojos brillantes

...cantas ...muy bien- dijo casi imnotisada- bueno..no tan bien como trixie claro- dijo rapidamente

-tu no escuchaste nada- dijo rapidamente

-pero..si escuche..-murmuro trixie - cantas muy bien , deberias cantar frente a toda la escuela- dijo trixie

-No! Eso..seria horrible..todos se burlarian de mi- dijo sunset inmediatamente

-porque? Cantas casi tan perfecto como yo-dijo trixie relajadamente

-Porque todas me odian- dijo molesta mientras se levantaba- ..tu no sabes por lo que paso todos los dias..-murmuro sunset

-ah no?..de hecho si se..tu no eres la unica a la que todos odian- dijo levantandose tambien - siempre resibo insultos de que soy ridicula...todo porque amo la magia o soy un poco egocentrica...

-un poco? -dijo sunset levantando una ceja, trixie fruncio el ceño y siguio

-...de hecho la mayoria se aleja de mi porque piensan que soy ladrona recuerdas? - dijo trixie molesta recordando esa situacion- somos como una pareja de odiadas - bromeo trixie ,sunset suspiro tristemente sin decir nada

-voya buscar algo para comer..-murmuro

-sunset shimmer , espera- dijo trixie , sunset la miro - eh querido preguntarte algo desde hace mucho..-dijo trixie seria

-que?

-bueno...nose por donde empezar...-dijo juntando sus dedos - por que me besas...y luego haces como si nada paso? Digo...hay veces en las que..bueno , nose eres "cariñosa" por asi decirlo conmigo y luego eres fria ...-dijo algo nerviosa trixie , sunset miro el suelo

-porque...nose tratar a las personas..-murmuro

-que?- pregunto asegurandose de que escucho bien

-yo..nose nada sobre querer a alguien...he estado en este instituto casi toda mi vida, solo veia a mis padres en las vacasiones y casi siempre tenian negocios asi que no era mucho el amor que me daban...luego fallecieron y me volvi mas fria de lo que ya era ...- se detuvo para ver a trixie quien la miraba atentamente - todas comenzaron a alejarse de mi de a poco , y ganandome el odio de muchas, no las culpo , yo las trataba mal...y luego apareces tu , molestandome cada vez que tenias oportunidad , tanto que llegue a acostumbrarme...incluso lo encontraba divertido ,que pude considerarte una amiga porque a pesar de que eras molesta no me sentia sola cuando estaba contigo...pero seguia tratandote mal..por que? porque nose otra forma de tratar a las personas...te bese y luego fui fria contigo porque es mi forma de ser...- luego suspiro triste- es mi maldita forma de ser, por eso quiero cambiar..para no perderte a ti ni a nuestras amigas..

-pero sunset shimmer...yo te quiero como eres- susurro trixie , mas bien para ella , pero sunset escucho

-no! Tu no entiendes...si sigo asi quedare sola! Quiero cambiar..debo cambiar!...algo que tu tambien deberias hacer trixie! - dijo molesta seguido de irse rapidamente

-trixie...cambiar?- murmuro trixie pensativa

Sunset shimmer fue a abrir la nevera, estaba casi vacia como siempre , pero vio una soda , no parecia tener dueño asi que la saco para beber su contenido

-hola sunset- saludo adagio mientras entraba a la cabaña , sunset solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza - que sucede con ese animo?- pregunto a adagio

-solo estoy cansada de que todas me tengan miedo o me odien - dijo sunset seguido de darle un sorbo a su bebida

-pero cambia esa cara, yo te dije que te ayudaria con eso recuerdas?- dijo adagio acercandose a sunset

-si , gracias por eso adagio...pero como planeas ayudarme?- pregunto sunset con un tono pesimista

-bueno..-dijo seguido de sacar un folleto de su bolsillo- quizas puedas ganar este concurso de canto para el instituto- dijo adagio

-nose..crei que tu querias ganar ese concurso- dijo sunset algo impresionada

-ya he ganado antes...ademas es para ayudarte a que los demas vean que no eres tan mala por dentro- dijo adagio encojiendose de hombros

-woow adagio...realmente nose como agradecerte- dijo sunset tomando el folleto

-bueno..hay varias formas de mostrar agradecimiento..-dijo adagio en un tono coqueto, sunset no noto el tono de voz de adagio ya que estaba muy concentrada leyendo el folleto

-nose si..pueda cantar en publico..-murmuro sunset sin dejar de ver el folleto

-tambien te ayudare en eso- dijo adagio inmediatamente, sunset miro a adagio

-estas siendo tan gentil conmigo que asusta- bromeo sunset- pero gracias..-continuo sonriendole , adagio sin decir nada abrazo a sunset , sunset se lo correspondio, justo entraban sonata y aria a la cabaña

-aawww- dijo sonata feliz - parece que dagi ya encontro su media naranja- le susurro a aria

-oh no las vi entrar- dijo adagio dejando de abrazar a sunset

-bueno...no queremos interrumpir- dijo sonata sin dejar de sonreir

-no creo que estemos interrumpiendo algo..-dijo aria seria

-de hecho no interrumpian nada- dijo sunset rapidamente

-sii claaroo-dijo sonata ironicamente

-que sucede?- dijo trixie saliendo de su habitacion

-estamos viendo a las tortolitas- dijo sonata riendo

-que? - dijo trixie y giro a ver para encontrarse con sunset y adagio a una distancia corta -oh...- dijo en voz baja

-no son lindas?- continuo sonata, trixie fruncio el ceño y miro el suelo

-sonata ya basta- susurro aria

-por que?- pregunto sonata

-no somos nada!- dijo sunset moviendo sus manos rapidamente

-aun..-murmuro adagio, trixie volvio a su habitacion sin decir nada

-bueno...que estaban haciendo?- pregunto aria

-solo nos abrazabamos- dijo adagio cruzandose de brazos

-solo eso- continuo sunset

-mira el lado positivo aria, dagi no estara mas sola- dijo sonata

-exacto - dijo adagio sonriendo de una forma algo maliciosa - no estare mas sola- susurro

-eso es algo positivo?- dijo aria a sonata levantando una ceja

-ammm yo..me voy a dormir- dijo sunset mientras se iba

...

Twilight y fluttershy estaban bañando a draco en un gran recipiente en la sala principal de la cabaña , twilight le estaba colocando jabon mientras fluttershy lo esparcia

-uughh porque no lo bañan en otro lado?- dijo rarity disgustada con una taza de té

-pero que tiene de malo?-dijo fluttershy mientras acariciaba feliz al cachorro

-todo, tiene absolutamente todo de malo- dijo rarity mientras se iba molesta, twilight y fluttershy la ignoraron y siguieron limpiando , una vez terminaron y lo sacaron del recipiente draco comenzo a sacudirse hasta dejar a ambas empapadas

-bueno...gracias por ayudarme twilight- dijo fluttershy mientras se secaba

-no hay de que ...ademas tambien es mi perro-dijo twilight sonriendole , rainbow que pasaba por ahi le susurro a twilght

-psss y como va tu relacion con fluttershy- twilight se sonrojo

-de que hablas...pues bien, somos amigas - susurro twilight a rainbow, dash nego con la cabeza y luego se dirigio hacia la puerta

-hacia donde vas dashie? - pregunto pinkie sin despegar su vista de la tele ya que estaba jugando videojuegos con applejack

-ire a dar una vuelta- dijo mientras se abrigaba

-suerte...que?! Me venciste?!- dijo applejack

-fue pastel comido...entienden? En vez de pan , pastel Jajajaja es gracioso porque estoy comiendo pastel! Jajaja- dijo pinkie energica mientras se comia un pastel

-si si ya entendi..-murmuro applejack- oye de donde sacaste ese pastel?

-de algun lugar- dijo pinkie feliz , applejack suspiro cansada

-bueno es hora de que este lindo cachorro se vaya a dormir- dijo fluttershy mientras iba a tomar a draco pero tomo las manos de twilight ya que twilight tambien iba a tomarlo

-pe-perdon-dijo al instante fluttershy mientras sacaba sus manos y se sonrojaba

-oh descuida fluttershy jejej esta bien- dijo twilight sonriendo y sonrojada , twilight comenzo a ver los ojos de fluttershy

-pasa algo?- pregunto fluttershy timidamente

-nada...solo que..- comenzo a decir twilight con los ojos brillantes ,pero luego escucho un sonido de dudosa reputacion, fluttershy se tapo la boca impresionada - no me digas que...-comenzo a decir y fluttershy asintio la cabeza lentamente, twilight bajo la mirada y se encontro con su blusa mojada y no con agua, luego miro al cachorro que tenia sujetado con ambas manos que la miraba moviendo su cola alegremente

-eso es tan mata pasion- dijo applejack negando con la cabeza

-adorable ...cachorrito jeje-dijo twilight con una risa fingida

-no fue a proposito twilight- dijo fluttershy preocupada

-lo se lo se es un mamifero que actua instuitivamente segun sus necesidades-comenzo a decir twilight inmediatamente mientras le pasaba a fluttershy el cachorro- me voy a cambiar - dijo seguido de irse

-espero que no este molesta...-murmuro fluttershy

-debimos colocarle mojon o señor orines uuuh o pipino!- dijo pinkie inmediatamente

...

-hola scoot- dijo rainbow sentandose al lado de scootaloo en el pasto, scootaloo se encontraba sentada en un lugar cerca de las canchas, ya estaba oscuro asi que hacia algo de frio

-hola..-saludo en voz baja sin mirarla

-...asi que no quedaste..-dijo rainbow en voz baja, scootaloo la miro

-ya lo sabes? - pregunto triste, rainbow la miro

-bueno..aparecio en el periodico escolar- dijo sonriendo , scootaloo dejo de mirarla

-apuesto a que estas avergonzada de mi- murmuro mientras se cubria el rostro

-no digas eso scoot, eres mi hermana- dijo mientras colocaba un brazo al rededor de scootaloo

-pero soy pesima en los deportes...-dijo destapandose el rostro

-claro que no, eres muy buena con el monopatin o en la patineta...algo en lo que no yo soy muy buena- dijo riendo

-si claro..

-no me crees? Cuando veas a la hermana de applejack dile que te muestre el video que grabo hoy ...me di un golpe bastante feo- dijo riendo , scootaloo rio tambien

-pero eso no cambia el hecho de que soy un asco en el futbol y que nunca podre estar en el equipo de la escuela...como tu- dijo scootaloo triste, rainbow se levanto y se coloco frente a scootaloo

-eso crees? -dijo desafiante

-deberias ver como jugue en las inscripciones... cai fuerte..en todos los sentidos- dijo en un tono mas pesimista que el de aria (? rainbow tomo la mano de scootaloo y la levanto

-pero cuando te caes...siempre habra alguien que te ayudara a levantarte- dijo rainbow en un tono de certeza - yo te ayudare a practicar y seras la mejor jugadora que este instituto haya visto- dijo con afirmacion , scootaloo la miro con los ojos brillantes y luego la abrazo

-gracias rainbow dash...gracias hermana

Luego de unos segundos scootaloo rompio el abrazo y chocaron los puños , despues rainbow volvio a su cabaña y scootaloo quedo de nuevo sola pero esta vez con animo

-scootaloo, estas aqui- dijo sweetiie belle feliz, scootaloo se volteo a verla y fue rapidamente abrazada por sweetie- oh perdon!- dijo sweetie alejandose rapidamente sonrojandose

-jejeje no importa- rio scootaloo

-queria ver si estabas bien - dijo sweetie feliz

-si lo estoy , gracias sweetie- dijo scootaloo sonriendole- ...y apple bloom?

-se quedo en la cabaña con twist y peleando con diamond sobre el club de cine

-no he ido al club de cine!

-no es tan grave...aunque creo que porque no hemos ido apple bloom tuvo que trabajar obligatoriamente con diamond tiara- dijo sweetie riendo

-jajajaj pobre apple bloom , ellas realmente se odian

-si jajaja pero pareciera que les gusta pelear entre ellas

-puede ser- dijo scootaloo , luego vio que sweetie belle se estremecia por el frio- sera mejor que volvamos se esta poniendo helado- continuo , sweetie asintio y ambas se fueron conversando y riendo

_Al otro dia.._

Applejack , rainbow,twilight, lyra y vinyl se encontraban viendo un afiche pegado en los pasillos de la escuela

"Vote por starlight glimmer"

-pfff como si alguien fuera a votar por ella- dijo rainbow

-bueno..es la unica postulada- dijo applejack comiendo una manzana

-quizas sus propuestas sean buenas- dijo twilight

-ire a hablar con celestia- dijo rainbow caminando rapidamete, lyra , applejack ,twilight y vinyl no alcanzaron a decir nada ya que rainbow ya habia desaparecido de sus vistas

-se ira a postular?- pregunto vinyl

-es mas que seguro- dijo applejack mientras botaba la coronta de la manzana a un basurero

-entonces esa sera mi noticia! Rainbow para presidenta- dijo lyra emocionada

-si , me gusta- dijo vinyl levantando el pulgar

-es pegadiso no?-dijo lyra feliz- oye vinyl y al final que haras en tu cita con octavia?-pregunto emocionada mientras le levantaba las cejas de forma divertida

-pueesss...no lo se- respondio vinyl rascandose la barbilla

-ah en eso no te preocupes, yo te ayudare! , asi como te ayude a que se juntaran o incluso a pedirle la cita- dijo lyra feliz

-tu la ayudaste en eso? - pregunto applejack

-bueno..en parte..-dijo lyra

-y como va tu relacion con bon bon?- pregunto al instante applejack

-mmmm bien...supongo...no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas ultimamente...-dijo lyra pensativa

-tal vez debas preocuparte, quizas su relacion no este tan bien como crees- dijo twilight

-si , si le das prioridad a otra relacion descuidando la tuya ...espero que no pase, pero quizas bon bon te deje y quedaras sola..para siempre..-dijo seria applejack- bueno lo ultimo no , pero ya sabes -continuo

-tienen razon..-dijo pensativa - pero ya me comprometi a ayudar a vinyl , asi que despues de la cita me preocupare en mi relacion! - dijo seguido de irse , applejack y twilight suspiraron cansadas

...

-y que pusiste en la 3?- pregunto sonata con un cuaderno en su mano mientras conversaba junto a aria y trixie cerca de los casilleros

-el ribosomas- respondio trixie mientras guardaba unos cuadernos en su casillero

-pero el examen era de ingles- dijo aria levantando una ceja

-oh..claro-dijo trixie

-que hacen?- dijo adagio que se unia a la conversacion junto a sunset

-lo de siempre- respondio aria mientras se apoyaba en los casilleros

-porque vienen juntas?- pregunto sonata

-porque teniamos clases juntas- dijo sunset levantando una ceja, trixie de pronto cierra su casillero fuertemente

-cuidado- dijo adagio

-no me des ordenes, nadie le da ordenes a trixie- dijo mientras se ponia su mochila y comenzaba a caminar

-tienes la mochila abierta- dijo sunset

-...asi la quiero usar!- dijo trixie inmediatamente mientras se sonrojaba de la verguenza y luego se iba caminando rapido dejando caer unas cuantas cartas y papeles que caian de su mochila

-como digas- dijo sunset rodando sus ojos

_En el almuerzo..._

-pero rainbow dash ser presidenta del consejo estuudiantil no significa ser popular o algo por el estilo, tambien requiere completa responsabilidad y capacidad de tomar algunas deciciones y tambien de que puedas cumplir lo que prometiste y tam..

-no me sermonees twilight, no quiero usar la hora de almuerzo para dormir- bromeo rainbow- ademas no debe ser tan dificil, lyra fue presidenta y no se ve estresada- continuo mientras colocaba sus pies sobre la mesa y rarity saco los pies de rainbow inmediatamente

-solo digo que no es algo que se toma a la ligera- dijo twilight mientras comia de su almuerzo

-como daras el anuncio de que te postulaste como presidenta?- pregunto applejack, rainbow comenzo a mirar a su al rededor

-pues dare el anuncio ahora- dijo rainbow y se paro en la mesa pisando sin querer el almuerzo de fluttershy - ups lo siento mucho fluttershy- dijo rainbow retirando su pie de el almuerzo y sacudiendolo haciendo que caigan restos de comida en applejack y rarity

-eeewwww- grito rarity

-rainbow que estas haciendo?- dijo twilight molesta , rainbow solo la ignoro- ten fluttershy , la mitad de mi almuerzo- continuo pasandole la bandeja a fluttershy

-..gracias twilight- dijo fluttershy feliz

-eemmm amigas, quiero su atencion!-grito rainbow , pero no fue suficiente ya que el ruido en el comedor era demasiado, asi que agarro un poco de su almuerzo y lo arrojo en una direccion aleatoria , cayendo en gilda, haciendo que todas se callaran ,gilda dejo de comer inmediatamente

-quien demonios fue? Fuiste tu lightning dust?- dijo inmediatamente mientras agarraba a lightning de su camisa

-claro que no!- dijo molesta , pero gilda le arrojo todo su almuerzo sin pensarlo dos veces

-GUEEERRA DE COMIIDA!- grito pinkie mientras arrojaba comida y inmediatamente se veia comida ir y venir por todos lados

-que ?! No , paren ! No queria causar est..-intentaba decir rainbow pero fue impactada por un poco de comida

-jajajaj justo en el rostro!- dijo applejack riendo

-es la guerra!- dijo rainbow mientras agarraba comida y la arrojaba a applejack , pero applejack se agacho y la comida llego a rarity

-AAAAAAAA!- grito rarity al ver su ropa manchada con comida y luego se desmayo ,para su suerte applejack la sujeto antes de que caiga al suelo y la dejo bajo la mesa junto a fluttershy, twilight se coloco al medio de el comedor

-chicas paren! Esto no esta permitido segun el reglamento escolar!- grito twilight , todas se quedaron mirandola fijamente por unos silenciosos segundos y luego todas le comenzaron a tirar comida a twilight, twilight se vio obligada a refugiarse bajo la mesa en donde estaban fluttershy y rarity

Trixie le arrojo comida a adagio en la cara seguido de reirse junto a aria

-ustedes se lo buscaron-dijo adagio mientras agarraba su bandeja de comida y se la arrojaba a ambas, sunset se encontraba debajo de la mesa cuidando su preciada chaqueta

Mientras pinkie abrio su boca y la comida fue a parar directo a su boca

-woow- dijo sonata y hizo lo mismo y la comida dio directo a su boca

-yo quiero intentar!-dijo lyra emocionada y abrio su boca cerrando sus ojos pero en vez de comida una bandeja llego a su cara, vinyl comenzo a reir energicamente y lyra rapidamente le arrojo comida y vicebersa

Bon bon, octavia , berry y colgate se encontraban bajo una mesa jugando a los naipes tranquilamente esperando a que pase la guerra

-de donde sacaste los naipes?-pregunto octavia

-estaban botados en el pasillo, seguramente se le cayo a trixie- dijo colgate mirando sus cartas

En ese momento entra celestia y luna , celestia comienza a caminar por el comedor sin que ninguna bola de comida impacte en ella hasta que uno llego a su rostro, luna no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

-quien es la causante de esto?!- dijo celestia molesta mientras se limpiaba la cara, todas se sentaron rapidamente a sus respectivas mesas, excepto una , rainbow dash que estaba todavia parada en la mesa con comida en la mano, cuando vio a celestia rapidamente solto el pedazo de comida

-señorita dash, tiene algo que decir?- dijo celestia cruzandose brazos

-si, si! -dijo inmediatamente- yo me postulo como presidenta!-grito rainbow levantando sus manos con el gesto de rock

-que?!- dijo celestia e inmediatamente todo el comedor se lleno de aplausos, incluso luna comenzo a aplaudir, lyra fue corriendo rapidamente a sacarle una foto a rainbow para el periodico escolar, celestia se esperaba unas disculpas o unas explicaciones sobre el desorden , no ese aviso, luego todas guardaron silencio para dejar a celestia hablar

-dos cosas, primero: en una semana mas se hara un debate , en donde tambien presentaran sus propuestas...y segundo: despues de clases quiero que usted y acompañantes a su eleccion limpien este lugar- dijo seria

-quiero que mi club me ayude a limpiar- dijo rainbow malisiosamente

-que?!- gritaron applejack, pinkie, lyra, vinyl y trixie

-hecho- dijo celestia y luego se retiro del comedor junto a luna

Twilight saco a rarity de abajo de la mesa

-esta desmayada - dijo y applejack fue a verla

-nose como despertarla- dijo applejack, twilight comenzo a pensar ,pero a applejack se le ocurrio una idea- rebaja en todo calzado femenino- dijo y rarity comenzo a abrir lentamente sus ojos- wow no crei que funcionaria..-murmuro

Rarity de pronto agranda sus ojos al ver a applejack y twilight llenas de comida y luego ve su ropa con una gran mancha en ella y se vuelve a desmayar

-es encerio?- dijo applejack seria

_Despues de clases..._

-esto no es lo que pedi- dijo una joven que era la presidenta del club de cine mientras observaba el video de rainbow chocando con la camioneta

-te lo dije- susurro diamond a apple bloom

-tienen que hacer un cortometraje, de cualquier genero - continuo la presidenta del club

-bueno..-dijo apple bloom tomando la camara de video, en ese momento entran scootaloo y sweetie a la sala del club

-ustedes porque no han venido al club?- pregunto la presidenta

-temas personales...-dijo scootaloo

-bien , bien no me cuentes la historia de tu vida- dijo la presidenta - ustedes trabajaran con ellas- continuo apuntando a apple bloom, diamond y silver

-genial!- dijo apple bloom mientras abrazaba a scootaloo y sweetie

-que hay que hacer?-pregunto scootaloo

-un cortometraje- dijo diamond con los brazos cruzados

-asombroso! Que sea de terror!- dijo scootaloo emocionada

-sii o de accion con patadas de kung fu!- dijo apple bloom mientras pateaba al aire

-siii- dijieron sweetie y scootaloo emocionada

-eewww no! Yo tambien soy del grupo y digo que sea de romance- dijo diamond tiara mientras tomaba la camara de video

-de accion!-dijo apple bloom mientras trataba de quitarle la camara

-de romance!

-accion!

-romance!

-sabes que si hacemos de romance tendran que haber dos enamoradas?- dijo apple bloom mientras forcejeaba con diamond, diamond tiara rapidamente suelta la camara sonrojandose

-no seremos tu y yo las enamoradas!- dijo al instante molesta y sonrojada

-que?! Jamas dije eso!- dijo apple bloom sonrojandose tambien

-pe-pero lo pensaste!

-no lo pense! Tu lo pensaste!

-eewww jamas pensaria eso!

-pero tu lo dijiste! Y tu quieres hacer el cortometraje de romance!

-callate campesina!- dijo molesta diamond mientras se iba junto a silver

-uughhh estupida citadina, ricachona y malcriada - murmuro apple bloom apretando sus puños

Scootaloo y sweetie se miraron sin saber que decir

-entonces...sera de accion y romance?- pregunto finalmente sweetie belle

...

El club de entretenimiento se encontraba limpiando el desastre de la guerra de comida

-porque no pudiste limpiar esto tu sola?- murmuro applejack

-es para que pasemos tiempo juntas como club- dijo rainbow mientras limpiaba una pared , todas comenzaron a murmurar cosas enojadas- algun dia me lo agradeceran- continuo rainbow

-si ,ese dia sera cuando en la escuela instalen un jacuzzi - dijo ironicamente trixie mientras limpiaba una mesa

-tengan mas respeto , estan frente a su futura presidenta- dijo rainbow

-para ser presidenta debes tener buenas propuestas-dijo applejack

-mmmm ustedes me ayudarian en eso?- pregunto rainbow suplicante

-claro- dijo lyra

-pero ahora no, primero terminemos de limpiar- sugirio applejack

-tu no me mandas- dijo rainbow molesta

-solo limpia

-obligame

-quieres pelear?

-si quiero

-da tu mejor golpe

-le dire a rarity que la mencionas mientras duermes

-buena jugada..-susurro pinkie a trixie, lyra y vinyl y estas asintieron

-me-mejor ya no peliemos jejej- dijo applejack nerviosa

.

**Opinion, sugerencias , criticas todo es bienvenido(? (excepto insultos) **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer *-* **

**que pasara con la relacion lyrabon?, habra mas sundagio? Que propuestas tendran rainbow? Tendra una campaña pacifica o hara sabotaje contra starlight glimmer? Como sera la cita de octavia y vinyl? Habra sonaria? (Encerio extraño escribir sonaria uwu) todo esto y mucho mas en el prox cap de instituto canterlot recargado!**

**.**

_**Spoiler: **__**el hecho de que lyra sea fotografa y parte del periodico escolar traera drama , problemas, juegos de azar y mujersuelas (?**_


	5. perversparkle

\- y por que debemos ayudarte con las propuestas?- preguntaba sunset mientras tomaba una soda, todas se habian reunido en lo que eran las habitaciones de rainbow, pinkie y applejack

-porque si yo salgo como presidenta , les beneficiaria a todas ustedes- dijo rainbow acostada en su cama con sus manos en la nuca

-en que? Poder correr en los pasillos?- dijo aria con los brazos cruzados

-oh ! Esa es una gran idea-dijo lyra mientras sonata asentia con la cabeza

-no lo es, porque si se puede correr por los pasillos- dijo aria seria

-bueno..si celestia no esta mirando si se puede- dijo twilight

-bueno pero encerio, que propuestas puedo poner?- dijo rainbow

-mmmm mas maquinas que contengan galletas de mantequilla!- dijo trixie al instante

-todavia tienes ese fetiche con las galletas de mantequilla?- dijo sunset que estaba sentada al lado de trixie

-excelente idea trixie- dijo rainbow feliz- quien no adora las maquinas?

-que hayan mas martes de tacos!- dijo sonata feliz

-si!- grito rainbow

-ammm estan concientes de que es imposible agregar mas martes en la semana? - dijo octavia

-oh ...claro...entonces que hayan mas tacos para el almuerzo- se corrijio sonata

-excelente- dijo rainbow mientras anotaba en un papel

-que si ganas habra una super duper fiesta!- dijo pinkie emocionada

-uuuh eso me gusta- dijo vinyl feliz

-si ademas las fiestas son divertidas-dijo rainbow con su puño al aire

-no son divertidas..-dijo twilight levantando una ceja

-y tu que sabes de diversion?- pregunto rainbow al instante

-pues mucho

-ah si? Demuestralo-dijo rainbow desafiante

-y como?

-uh ya se, que cuente un chiste divertido!- dijo pinkie energicamente

-si! Eso , si consigues contar un chiste que haga como minimo hacer reir a cuatro de nosotras, entonces si sabes de cosas divertidas- dijo rainbow desafiante mientras que las demas asentian con la cabeza, twilight miro a rainbow seria por un momento pero luego coloco una sonrisa al recordar un chiste

-hecho-dijo con decision, todas se acomodaron para escuchar mejor el chiste, twilight comenzo- bien..cu-cual...jajaj-comenzo a decir aguantandose de la risa mientras procesaba el chiste en su mente , todas se miraron confundidas pero al poco rato fueron contagiadas por la risa de twilight haciendo que todas comenzaran a reir

-jajajjajajjaja de ajaj que estamos jajajaj riendo? Ajjajajja-decia lyra agarrandose el estomago mientras reia

-jajjaa no lo se jajajja-respondia vinyl

-jajjaja ya jjaja cuenta jajja el chiste rapido ajjajja-dijo rainbow mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima que le brotaba por la risa

-ok jjajjajaj es que jajaja es muy bueno jajajja-decia twilight riendo mientras golpeaba la pared ,esto avivaba la risa de las chicas - cual jajja cual es jajaj el colmo de un libro ajjaj de matematicas? Jajjaj- continuo riendo , algunas seguian riendo mientras que otras paraban de reir lentamente al conocer el chiste , twilight respiro hondo para terminar su chiste - tener muchos problemas !jajajjajajjaja -dijo inmediatamente seguido de reir energicamente mientras que las demas chicas paraban de reir , twilight mientras reia levanto su mano para chocar los cinco con applejack que estaba al lado de ella, applejack nego con la cabeza

-jajaa...no?-dijo twilight parando de reir mientras bajaba su mano

-eso...no dio gracia- dijo rainbow negando con la cabeza, de pronto se escucho una pequeña carcajada, era fluttershy riendo timidamente mientras se tapaba la boca sonrojada, todas giraron su cabeza inmediatamente a verla, fluttershy al notar las miradas fijas de sus amigas se tapo con un cojin que habia cerca

-bien...ignorando el aburrido chiste de twilight...-continuo rainbow

-no lo entiendo..era un buen chiste..-murmuro desesperada twilight mirando el suelo

\- hagamos una lluvia de ideas!- grito rainbow

-calefaccion en las salas

-si!

-mas implementos deportivos

-eso me gusta!

-mas computadores para la sala de computacion

-si!

-guitarras para surdos!

-amm...claro porque no

-mas instrumentos

-sii

-mas libros para la biblioteca!

-si! , digo que?! - dijo rainbow

-a quien le interesan los libros- dijo lyra mientras se estiraba

-...hum..creo que es buena idea..-dijo fluttershy timidamente

-si yo tambien lo creo- dijo sunset shimmer

-uy por que no te casas con ella?- dijo trixie levantando una ceja

-eso es tan inmaduro de tu parte trixie- dijo sunset seria

-bueno tenemos que hacer afiches como lo hizo starlight glimmer- dijo lyra

-mmm si , saquenme una foto con mis gafas de sol y que abajo del afiche diga "vota x rainbow dash , por un instituto 20% mas cool" - dijo rainbow emocionada

-si me gusta!- grito pinkie

-lyra tu podras hacer los afiches? Ya sabes...estas en el periodico escolar..-dijo rainbow

-por supuesto!- dijo lyra llevando su mano a su frente como el gesto de militares

-mmmm y ahora que estas haciendo?- pregunto aria mientras veia a rainbow quieta como una estatua con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa con sus gafas de sol puestas

-posando para la foto..-dijo rainbow sin moverse y apenas separando los dientes, lyra inmediatamente saco su super camara y saco una foto

-creo que deberiamos sabotear a starlight glimmer...-dijo trixie pensativa

-siii-dijo sonata feliz

-y creo saber el plan perfecto! , estan pensando lo mismo que yo?- dijo lyra energica mientras miraba a trixie y sonata , ambas asintieron

_Al otro dia..._

-encerio?- dijo applejack seria mientras levantaba una ceja. lyra ,trixie y sonata estaban con marcadores en sus manos rayando el afiche de "vote por starlight glimmer" , tenia bigotes, moscas , sin un diente y en la esquina un "la gran y poderoza trixie estuvo aqui"

-jajajajaja buena esa!- dijo lyra mientras daba los "cinco" a trixie y sonata

-como se supone que eso hara que menos personas voten por ella? - pregunto applejack

-ammm bueno...porque...tiene bigotes?- dijo sonata dudosa mientras se llevaba el marcador a su boca

-eso no tiene sentido- dijo applejack seria

-asombroso jajajajajajaj - dijo rainbow que pasaba por ahi , applejack suspiro cansada

-rainbow necesitas comprar votos- dijo applejack

-y con que?- pregunto rainbow

-con ponies!

-con magia!

-con tacos!

-siii , hare un afiche que tenga ponies, magia y tacos!- dijo rainbow emocionada

-un pony magico que come tacos!- dijo lyra levantando su puño al aire

-eso es mucho mejor!- grito rainbow , applejack se golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano

-oh eso es tan inmaduro de su parte- dijo suri junto a starlight

-tienen miedo de que rainbow les va a ganar- dijo trixie molesta

-pfff miedo? Por favor, nuestras propuestas son mucho mejores- dijo suri colocando sus manos en su cadera

-pues ya lo veremos en el debate- dijo lyra apuntandolas con su marcador

-ay lyra no te pongas agresiva - dijo starlight con una sonrisa mientras apartaba el marcador de lyra - y recuerda traerme una noticia para el periodico- continuo suavemente mientras se iba caminando junto a suri

-la tienes loca-bromeo rainbow dandole codazos a lyra

-no es mi culpa ser irresistible- bromeo lyra -bueno ..tengo una cita que planear- continuo guiñando un ojo y luego se fue corriendo , una vez llego a la esquina choco con bon bon

-ay...

-oh perdon bony , no te vi- dijo lyra mientras se rascaba la nuca

-ahora nunca me ves...-murmuro bon bon

-que?

-nada...a donde ibas tan apurada?

-oh , si estoy buscando a vinyl! La has visto?- pregunto lyra

-mmmm no- dijo seria

-oh...bueno , quizas este en la sala de computacion..-dijo lyra pensativa, bon bon suspiro triste , si lyra no estaba poniendo de su parte en la relacion entonces quizas la unica solucion es que ella de mas de su parte penso bon bon

-hoy podemos caminar juntas despues de clases?- pregunto bon bon

-eh? Que dijiste bony? ...jeje no te escuche ..estaba pensando en otra cosa- dijo lyra sonriente, bon bon fruncio el ceño

-que despues de clases pasemos tiempo juntas!- dijo enojada bon bon, casi gritando

-woow bony esa no es la forma adecuada de pedirlo- dijo lyra riendo, bon bon solo le envio una mirada tan fria que le provoco unos escalofrios a lyra- a-ademas no puedo jejej estare muy ocupada con vinyl- dijo nerviosa

-bien...-dijo bon bon mirando hacia otro lado molesta y comenzo a alejarse caminando

-bony espera!

-...que?

-...que lugar crees que pueda gustarle a octavia para una cita?

-uughh no lo se! Por que no le preguntas a ella?!- dijo enojada bon bon

-...ok...estas enojada?

-no

-si lo estas

-te dije que no maldicion!

-fiuu que alivio, por un momento crei que si ...bueno nos vemos bony- dijo lyra sonriendo mientras se iba corriendo, bon bon se quedo mirando como se alejaba corriendo lyra, permanecio por unos momentos con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados...pero luego puso una mirada triste recordando esos momentos en los que eran inseparables...incluso cuando solo eran amigas estaban mas unidas que ahora...

...

-aun asi son solo ruidos de licuadora- dijo octavia mientras caminaba junto a vinyl

-claro que no tavi, yo no critico tu gusto musical- dijo vinyl

-si por que mi gusto es musica de verdad- dijo octavia mirando a vinyl levantando una ceja, vinyl miro a octavia con el ceño levemente fruncido , octavia rio y vinyl tambien comenzo a reir

-eres tan linda tavi- dijo vinyl con los ojos brillantes

-n-no me digas eso aqui...-dijo octavia mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada

-pero es la verdad- dijo vinyl sonriendo , octavia se sonrojo todavia mas

-b-basta..- dijo octavia todavia mirando hacia otro lado

-y sonrojada te ves mejor

-vinyl!- dijo octavia "molesta" pero vinyl enseguida le robo un beso rapido

-vinyl!- volvio a decir octavia mas sonrojada

-parece que te gusta mucho decir mi nombre- dijo vinyl riendo

-callate...

-que me calle y te bese?

-no, solo callate

-que aburrida eres tavi

-ademas debo ir a clases estoy llegando tarde y tu tambien- dijo octavia mientras se iba caminando por los pasillos

-dat ass- murmuro vinyl mientras observaba como se iba octavia

-vinyl! Alfin te encuentro! - dijo lyra agitada

-whats up lyra- saludo alegre vinyl

-debemos ir a la sala de computacion y ahi aprovechamos de planear tu cita- dijo lyra alegre mientras levantaba el pulgar

-en que topamos- dijo vinyl feliz

...

Lyra y vinyl estaban en unos de los computadores con un programa de musica muy concentradas mientras que en unos computadores mas adelante se encontraba twilight haciendo un trabajo

-...que lentos son estos computadores..-murmuro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano, mientras esperaba a que cargara la pagina abrio otra pestaña para saber mas sobre el cuidado de un cachorro , la verdad queria lucirse frente a fluttershy

-mmmm interesante...-murmuraba mientras leia , luego casi de forma involuntaria comenzo a pensar en fluttershy al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, luego recordo algo que le dijo rainbow esa mañana

_" escucha la cancion say you like me de we the kings , cuando yo la escuche se me vino a la cabeza la relacion tuya y de fluttershy"_

Twilight sintio curiosidad asi que abrio otra pestaña, ya tenia tres pestañas abiertas asi que el computador se demoro unos tres minutos en cargar completamente y coloco en el buscador descargar la cancion , obviamente demoro en cargar , twilight abrio la primera pag que salio, en ese momento fluttershy entra a la sala de computacion junto a rarity a hablar con cheerilee que estaba en la sala , twilight no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a fluttershy pero inmediatamente recordo en lo que estaba , la pagina se completo de cargar , habia muchos lugares en el que decia "descargar" que twilight no lograba diferenciar los que solo eran publicidad asi que apreto el que creia que no era publicidad, una vez que lo apreto aparecio una pagina que al principio estaba en blanco

-eh?- ladeo la cabeza confundida , pero luego la pagina carga completamente...era una pagina xxx , aparecian imagenes muy obsenas de personas teniendo relaciones y partes intimas, twilight agrando los ojos como platos , se sonrojo intensamente y su corazon se acelero demasiado , rapidamente intento cerrar la pagina , pero el computador se quedo pegado en la pagina porno, twilight comenzo a respirar mas rapidamente y comenzo a apretar desesperadamente la "x" para cerrar la pagina pero simplemente el computador no respondia , ya estaba sudando y comenzo a apretar el "esc" en el teclado pero nada la pagina seguia en la pantalla , hasta que recordo el boton para apagar el computador

-twilight?..-escucho la voz de fluttershy, twilight quedo paralizada , todo se habia derrumbado, twilight giro la cabeza lentamente y se encontro con las miradas de fluttershy , rarity y cheerilee

-señorita sparkle! Los computadores de la escuela son solo para trabajos! No para...sus perverciones y placeres!- dijo cheerilee lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todas las que se encontraban en la sala escucharan y se acercaran a mirar

-que escandalo!- grito rarity mientras colocaba su mano en su frente y simulaba desmayarse cayendo sentada en una silla que estaba atras de ella

-n-no es lo que creen!- dijo twilight rapidamente - fluttershy no soy una pe-pervertida!

-y tiene el descaro de no cerrar la pagina!- dijo cheerilee claramente escandalizada

-pero es que se quedo pegado!-dijo twilight nerviosamente

-agh vallase al castigo ahora! No deberia porque ver eso en los computadores de la escuela y a plena luz del dia, a la vista de todos! No le da verguenza?

-pe-pero

-castigo ahora!- dijo cheerilee friamente , twilight se fue corriendo de la verguenza del lugar - y nisiquiera cerro la pagina!- continuo cheerilee

...

Suri se encontraba caminando hacia coco pommel

-oye porque hoy no vino sunshine?- pregunto suri con un tono intimidante

-amm...bu-bueno porque ...recuerdas que hablaba con un chico por internet?..-dijo coco timidamente

-mmm si ..por?

-esque..ese chico termino con ella..

-solo por eso? Encerio? Eso es absurdo- dijo suri molesta

-bueno..pero ...un corazon roto puede afectar mas de lo que crees...-respondio coco en voz baja , suri la quedo mirando por unos segundos como si intentara procesar lo ultimo dicho por coco

...

Twilight entro a la sala de castigo todavia roja de la verguenza

-que haces aqui cerebrito?- pregunto rainbow que estaba sentada encima de una mesa , pinkie se encontraba balanceandose en una silla y applejack estaba durmiendo apoyandose en una mesa

-es-estoy castigada- murmuro twilight

-pff y porque? No hiciste tu tarea?- rio rainbow, twilight se sonrojo al recordar el embrazoso momento por el que tuvo que pasar hace poco

-no es asunto tuyo..-dijo mientras se sentaba en la primera mesa - y ustedes tres porque estan castigadas?

-bueno...comenze una guerra papeles en pleno examen- dijo rainbow con cierto tono de orgullo

-no deberias estar orgullosa de eso-murmuro applejack todavia recostada sobre la mesa

-y las castigaron solo a ustedes tres? - pregunto twilight incredula

-mmm no, solo a mi y a pinkie...nose porque castigaron a applejack , cuando llegue estaba durmiendo, applejack porque te castigaron?

-porque celestia justo estaba pasando por ahi cuando le di una patada a la maquina de sodas- dijo applejack seguido de bostezar

Twilight prontamente comenzo a preocuparse como siempre de lo sucedido¿ y si ahora la directora celestia tiene una mala imagen de mi? ¿ y si toda la escuela me conoce como una degenerada? ¿ y si fluttershy ya no quiere estar cerca mio porque piensa que soy una pervertida? ¿y si me envian a la carcel por ver porno en clases! Pero no fue mi culpa! ¿ y si me quedo sola para siempre?! ¿y si..

-toc toc hay alguien ahi?- decia pinkie mientras golpeaba la cabeza de twilight interrumpiendola de sus pensamientos

-ah que?

\- por que estas tan roja? - pregunto rainbow

-no me vean! No soy una degenerada!- dijo twilight inmediatamente seguido de irse corriendo de la sala de castigo

-que le paso a la degenerada?- pregunto rainbow levantando una ceja

-porque le dices degenerada?-pregunto applejack

-nose...ella dijo que lo era- dijo rainbow encojiendose de hombros

-no! Dijo claramente : no soy una degenerada- dijo applejack

-ha si? Yo crei que dijo : no, soy una degenerada- dijo rainbow balanceandose de su silla

-y porque demonios diria que es degenerada?

-nose ,quizas porque ve paginas cochinonas en clases- dijo pinke feliz

-eso es imposible!- dijo applejack molesta

...

Sunset se encontraba muy concentrada en la clase de matematicas mientras estaba sentada junto a adagio

-no entiendo esta..-dijo adagio mientras le apuntaba con el lapiz un ejercicio de su cuaderno

-es facil , solo tienes que separar la x de los numeros..osea que el 10 pasa dividiendo ..-decia sunset mientras rayaba el cuaderno de adagio

-oh ...eres muy buena en esto- dijo adagio mirando a sunset

-si ..bueno , siempre tengo notas perfectas...supongo que eso me convierte en una nerd o cerebrito- dijo sunset encojiendose de hombros

-una cerebrito muy sexy..-murmuro adagio , sunset se sonrojo levemente por el repentino piropo- aunque no aparentas ser nerd ...te ves mas ruda..ya sabes con esa chaqueta- continuo adagio

-supongo que la antigua yo queria dar esa impresion de ruda...pero la nueva yo ...no lo se- dijo sunset mientras resolvia un ejercicio

-si me preguntas , te ves linda como ruda y como cerebrito- dijo adagio en un tono seductor , sunset se sonrojo todavia mas

\- gracias adagio - dijo sunset sonriendole con los ojos cerrados, adagio le guiño un ojo y luego bostezo y se acomodo en el hombro de sunset

-puedo dormir un ratito aqui?- pregunto cansada, sunset sonrio

-claro- respondio sunset amablemente

-tu hombro es muy comodo , me gustaria poder dormir en el siempre- dijo adagio con los ojos cerrados

-bueno..podria prestartelo de vez en cuando- bromeo sunset

...

Apple bloom , scootaloo y sweetie belle iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela charlando sobre su cortometraje

-y luego lo subiremos a youtube !- dijo sweetie belle emocionada

-sii y seremos famosas!- dijo scootaloo levantando su puño

-sii , es lo que dije- dijo apple bloom muy alegre, de pronto diamond y silver se pararon frente a ellas , diamond estaba tomando una lata de sodas sacada de las maquinas

-apple bloom, se linda y bota esto por mi- dijo mientras bebia la ultima gota de la soda

\- que te hace creer que hare eso- dijo apple bloom seria

-pues yo soy la estrella de nuestro cortometraje y debo ser tratada como tal- dijo diamond con los ojos cerrados

-exacto- dijo silver que estaba a su lado

-claro que no!- dijo scootaloo apretando sus puños

-tu no hables , horrible en los deportes- dijo diamond con el ceño fruncido , scootaloo agrando sus ojos impresionada

-ya basta- dijo sweetie tratando de calmar la situacion

-tal vez sea horrible en los deportes pero al menos ella no es una horrible persona como tu!- dijo apple bloom molesta

-porque la defiendes, acaso te gusta?- dijo diamond enojada

-no! Porque es mi amiga...es una crusader - dijo apple bloom acercandose a diamond molesta

-una que?-pregunto silver burlona

-crusader? Es algo como un club de perdedoras- dijo diamond cruzandose de brazos

-no lo es, vamonos crusaders - dijo apple bloom mientras se iba con los ojos cerrados seguioda de scootaloo y sweetie belle , diamond no pudo evitar dar un suspiro por la actitud de lider de apple bloom

-que fue eso?- pregunto silver extrañada

-ah ? n-nada! - dijo diamond sonrojandose

-crusaders?-pregunto scootaloo mientras caminaba junto a sweetie y apple bloom

-no lo se..solo...se me ocurrio por el momento...como si la palabra salio sola de mi boca..-dijo apple bloom

-a mi me gusta como suena- dijo sweetie belle

-bueno si , suena asombroso- dijo scootaloo

-entonces...somos las crusaders?- dijo apple bloom feliz

-las crusaders!- dijieron scootaloo y sweetie al mismo tiempo

...

-encerio crees que funcione?-preguntaba vinyl preocupada a lyra y a colgate mientras salian de la escuela

-confia en mi vinyl , a quien no le gusta un picnic a la luz de la luna?-dijo lyra

-si , ademas nosotras nos encargaremos de que todo salga bien- dijo colgate feliz , luego una chica de cabello rosa palido y piel blanca se detiene frente a las tres chicas

-hola minuette!- saludo alegremente a colgate

-hola twinkleshine- saludo colgate sonriendo

-te estuve buscando por todas partes- dijo twinkleshine

-oh si?...y para que?- pregunto colgate mientras lyra y vinyl solo escuchaban la conversacion

-tienes pareja para el trabajo de historia?- pregunto twinkleshine suavemente

-mmmm no - dijo colgate pensativa

-quieres ser mi pareja para el trabajo?- pregunto twinkleshine mientras le pestañeaba rapidamente

-claro , por que no?- dijo colgate feliz a lo que vinyl y lyra pusieron una mirada divertida insuinando cosas

-sii ..por cierto minuette tu por quien votaras?- pregunto twinkleshine sonriendole

-por rainbow y tu?

-bueno entonces por rainbow tambien!- dijo feliz mientras cerraba los ojos dando una sonrisa adorable

-genial...entonces nos vemos despues para el trabajo- dijo colgate neutral , twinkleshine asintio y le dio un beso en la mejilla a colgate para despedirse

-adios vinyl , adios lyra- dijo mientras se iba

-ah si sabia de nuestra existencia- bromeo lyra a lo que vinyl rio

-buena forma de conseguir votos colgate , coqueteando- bromeo vinyl guiñandole un ojo

-tengo novia- dijo colgate molesta

-nadie dijo lo contrario - dijo lyra riendo

-pero la tienes loca, andas matando- dijo vinyl

-callense- dijo colgate seria mientras comenzaba a caminar alejandose de lyra y vinyl

-colgate la rompecorazones!- grito lyra mientras colgate se alejaba rapidamente

...

Twilight se encontraba caminando rapidamente por los pasillos mientras escuchaba como algunas estudiantes murmuraban sobre lo ocurrido en la sala de computacion, luego vio que a lo lejos se acercaba fluttershy caminando junto a rarity , twilight comenzo a entrar en desesperacion , no estaba preparada para enfrentar y explicar a fluttershy sobre lo ocurrido y menos si estaba rarity junto a ella , asi que inmediatamente entro a la sala cercana ,que era la sala del club de entretenimiento , apenas entro vio a rainbow,pinkie, ,trixie, applejack, lyra y vinyl al rededor de la mesa jugando..

-calabozos y dragones?-pregunto twilight confundida, todas quedaron congeladas mirando a twilight , pero luego de unos segundos todas apuntaron a rainbow que tenia un libro en su mano, que se puede inferir que son las instrucciones

-q-que?!-grito rainbow- traidoras...-murmuro , twilight quedo analizando la situacion un poco y luego comenzo a reir causando miradas de confusion en las demas

-jajaj ay no puedo creerlo jajaj y me dicen a mi nerd y todas esas cosas cuando son ustedes las que juegan ese tipos de juegos jajaj- comenzo mientras reia , las demas bajaban la mirada como si twilight las estubiera regañando

-fue rainbow la de la idea- dijo vinyl apuntando a rainbow todabia con la cabeza agachada

-no es cierto!- dijo rainbow mientras se levantaba de su silla

-nose a mi me gusto este juego porque trixie es una hechizera- dijo trixie levantando la mirada

-a mi tambien, siempre me gustaron la criaturas como mitologicas o magicas, pero mis favoritos son sin dudas los unicornios!-dijo lyra levantandose de su silla

-bueno solo es un bobo juego..-dijo rainbow con los brazos cruzados , luego miro a twilight y rapidamente recordo algo-como sea twilight ...que pagina era la que estabas viendo en la sala de computacion ?- continuo con un tono malicioso, twilight agrando los ojos sonrojandose completamente

-y-yo no la estaba viendo!-dijo twilight inmediatamente

-aqui tengo mi laptop...-dijo vinyl sacandolo de su mochila adivinando las intenciones de rainbow

-es perfecto- dijo rainbow tomandolo , todas a excepcion de twilight se colocaron al rededor de rainbow con caras de pervertidas - como dijiste que se llamaba?- pregunto rainbow mientras abria google

-que?! Como se supone que lo sepa! Y porque quieren la pagina?!-dijo twilight alarmada

-entonces no nos diras? Que egoista...-dijo rainbow seguido de negar con la cabeza junto a las demas

-no es eso! Yo no puse esa pagina a proposito , ustedes son unas degeneradas!- dijo twilighht pero de pronto comenzo a escuchar ruidos demasiados escandalozos para los oidos de twilight , al dirigir su mirada al grupo de chicas pudo ver sus caras de concentracion frente a la laptop y completamente sonrojadas

-y-yo no puedo estar mas aqui!- dijo twilight nerviosa y sonrojada seguido de irse rapidamente, las chicas estaban tan concentradas viendo la laptop que apenas escucharon la puerta cerrarse.

...

Despues del club trixie se encontraba en su habitacion leyendo un cuaderno, luego entra sunset arrojando su mochila al suelo y acostandose a su cama cansada

-oye sunset shimmer-dijo trixie acercandose a la cama de sunset con su cuaderno en la mano

-ahora que quieres trixie-dijo sunset cansada

-no entiendo lenguaje- dijo trixie acercando su cuaderno a sunset, sunset se acomodo para quedar sentada en su cama y tomo el cuaderno y lo leyo

-esto...no es lenguaje...es ingles-dijo sunset seria- y deberias mejorar tu letra..

-ya lo sabia!-dijo trixie molesta mientras le arrebataba el cuaderno a sunset- y mi letra esta bien, tu deberias cambiar tu letra

-primero :trixe , estoy muy cansada para pelear ahora , segundo: mi letra es hermosa-continuo mientras se recostaba- y pd: te odio- continuo , pero lo ultimo no lo dijo con ira , lo dijo en un tono de juego

-pero yo te odio mas-dijo trixie mientras se sentaba en su cama con el mismo tono de voz que utilizo sunset

-ah si? Que tanto?-dijo sunset levantando una ceja mientras se volvia a acomodarse para quedar sentada en su cama

-bueno...-comenzo trixie mientras guardaba su cuaderno en su mochila sin despegar su mirada en sunset - decir que te odio mucho no seria suficiente- dijo levantando una ceja y sonriendo , sunset rio y volvio a recostarse en su cama

...

Octavia y vinyl se dirigian a su cita , antes de que llegaran octavia y vinyl al lugar de la cita lyra habia arreglado el espacio para que se viera como un picnic en las afueras del instituto

-vinyl...tu hiciste esto?-pregunto octavia sonrojada

-sip...bueno...en parte..te gusta-dijo vinyl mientras se sentaba , octavia se sento al lado de ella

-me encanta...y es muy romantico-dijo octavia mientras se sentaba mas cerca de vinyl

-lo se..oye tavi te tengo un regalo-dijo vinyl mirando los ojos de la chelista

-ah si?

-sip, revisa mi laptop que esta en mi mochila- dijo alegremente vinyl, octavia saco la laptop de vinyl y la abrio

-oh...mmmm vinyl...nose si me sienta comoda con este regalo...-dijo octavia sonrojada

-de que hablas tavi?-pregunto vinyl pero luego vio que aun estaba la pagina porno que habia visto rainbow en la tarde- n-no! Eso no es! Eso no es ! Es que rainbow estuvo en mi la-laptop hoy y y-yo no fui!-comenzo a decir vinyl nerviosa

-ah que bien, crei que ya estabas igual que twilight-dijo octavia cerrando la pagina

-bueno, abre esa carpeta-dijo vinyl mas relajada mientras conectaba unos audifonos, octavi la abrio y habia una cancion y le dio click , la cancion era lenta pero no aburrida, era linda y romantica al mismo tiempo y tenia una mezcla muy agradable del gusto de musica de octavia y de vinyl, octavia se sonrojo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de vinyl mientras escuchaba la agradable cancion

-cuando te lo propones haces buena musica-murmuro octavia, vinyl la abrazo con un brazo

-siempre hago buena musica- dijo vinyl suavemente

-vinyl...siempre me gustaron tus ojos- dijo octavia alejandose del hombro de vinyl para poder mirarla a los ojos

-y a mi los tuyos-respondio vinyl y ambas se besaron romanticamente a la luz de la luna

...

Al otro dia como lyra lo habia prometido habian afiches de "vote x rainbow " por todos los pasillos incluso habian algunos con un pony magico comiendo tacos

-encerio hicieron lo del pony?-murmuro applejack observando el papel pegado en la pared

-woow un pony magico comiendo tacos-dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos color amarillo con un parche blanco tapandose el ojo izquierdo

-al ver esto...me dieron ganas de votar por rainbow-dijo roseluck mirando fijamente el afiche junto a derpy

-si...es como si me lo ordenara-dijo derpy hipnotizada , applejack se fue alejando lentamente del lugar

-que clase de mensaje subliminal tiene ese pony..-murmuro applejack algo perturbada mientras se alejaba lentamente

Twilight iba caminando todavia recibiendo miradas de estudiantes por el vergonzoso momento, lo peor es que no ha tenido tiempo de hablar con fluttershy, hasta ese momento ya que se topo con ella de frente

-oh hola fluttershy-saludo nerviosa

-hola twilight-dijo en voz baja fluttershy

-respecto a lo de ayer...yo no puse esa pagina encerio! Se puso sola..yo no que..

-lo se twilight-interrumpio fluttershy dandole una sonrisa - se que tu no verias ese tipo de cosas

-encerio? oh gracias fluttershy! Sabia que me creerias

-fluttershy estas hablando con la perversparkle?- interrumpio rarity

-que? Estoy aqui ...y no soy perversparkle-dijo twilight triste

-lo se cariño...pero asi te apodaron algunas estudiantes- dijo rarity riendo

-ow, no es justo-dijo twilight haciendo pucheros

-descuida twilight sabemos que no eres una pervertida-dijo fluttershy tomandole el hombro

-no lo es?-murmuro rarity

Lyra entro a la sala en donde hacian el periodico escolar , habian muchas impresoras y computadores y al medio un escritorio, lyra se acerco

-ya tengo mi noticia- dijo la chica de ojos dorados feliz, el asiento frente al escritorio se voltea revelando a starilght glimmer

-ah si? De que se tratara?- pregunto sonriente

-pues de la postulacion de rainbow para presidenta-respondio alegre

-no!-dijo molesta starilght , pero luego volvio a su compostura sonriente dejando a lyra algo impactada

-po-porque no?

-por que yo tambien estoy postulada para presidenta y de ninguna manera dejare que consigas votos por medio de mi periodico- dijo starlight seria

-pero no es conseguir votos...es solo hablar de la postulacion...es algo sobre la escuela

-ay lyra , lyra ,lyra-dijo starlight negando con la cebaza pero sonriendo- antes de unirte al periodico escolar...lo has leido?

-pues...no...

-y sabes porque es tan codiciado?

-porque...es..periodico?

-no, porque habla de lo que realmente las estudiantes quieren leer, chismes o rumores de todas!

-pero..y celestia?

-celestia no revisa el periodico, ademas los chismes estan en el sector de entretenimiento, no al principio del periodico

-...entonces..

-entonces tus noticias tendran que ser de chismea, cosas vergonzosas de tus amigas o de quien sea!

-pero

-nada de peros...quieres tener una camara en tus manos? Quieres se una periodista del periodico escolar?

-pues si..

-entonces ve a fuera y traeme chismes! Y de los buenos- dijo starlight seguido de darle una sonrisa, lyra se retiro sin decir nada

...

Los dias pasaron y rainbow hizo lo posible para ganar votos , el dia del debate seria mañana y rainbow estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, las propuestas de starlight glimmer eran un misterio para todas , en cambio lyra ha hecho noticias sobre anecdotas divertidas pero que no dañaban a nadie como el fracaso de rainbow sobre ser mas popular saltando con una patineta y claro tambien ha estado ayudando en la campaña de rainbow que ha dejado en segundo plano su relacion

-y como vas con lyra?-pregunto colgate caminando junto a bon bon, bon bon miro el suelo triste

-oh...perdon- dijo colgate preocupada por haber preguntado algo que no debia

-no te disulpes...solo que ...-se detubo para suspirar- nuestra relacion esta colgando de un hilo ...y sabes..cada vez hablamos menos..

-oh...bueno..lyra debe tener buenas razones

-no las tiene, este año..es como si solo soy una conocida para ella , que apenas me habla y realmente me esta afectando porque se supone que somos novias...si fueramos amigas tal vez no me afectaria tanto...

-y que planeas hacer

-terminar con este sufrimiento...no quiero perder a lyra

-no entiendo..

-voy a...

.

.

**Me: La cosa se pone pelua :0 **

**Kerix: verdad que si**

**Me: bronys y pegasisters lectores y sensuales les presento a mi socio kerix, que me ha ayudado mucho con este fic! Y tan solo esperen a ver los siguientes caps porque esto esta recien comenzando con el drama**

**Kerix: con que pongas yuri para tu socio..ya tu sabes**

**Me: pero of course eso no faltara! Ademas que quizas en el prox cap haya una pareja que se pondran calentonas **

**Kerix: 1313 , cuando subiras ese cap?**

**Me: bueno solo se con certeza que estara antes del viernes xd quizas este el martes o miercoles**

**Kerix: cool!**

**Me: aunque no prometo nada**

**Kerix: no cool(?**

**Me: solo esten atentos xd bue gracias por leer y sus reviews que son como una droga que me ayuda a escribir mas rapido! **

**Kerix: drogadicta**

**Me: tu tambien**

**Kerix: guarda el secreto(?**

**Me: bueno pero esconde los papelillos (?**

**Kerix: escondelos tu mejor y ya hace las tipicas preguntas que haces cuando terminas un fic**

**Me: Bue que hara bon bon? Cual sera las propuestas de starlight? Sunset se estara encariñando con adagio? Que tan nerviosa se pondra rainbow? Como reaccionara lyra a lo que hara bon bon? Hara chismes de sus amigas? Sera tan perfecta la relacion de octavia y vinyl? Veremos mas de derpy? (Quize hacer que tuviera un parche blanco en el ojo para que ocultar sus ojos bizcos , asi como la de another lel) todo esto y mas en el prox cap de instituto canterlot recargado!**


	6. que demonios paso ayer?

-voy a..

De pronto alguien abraza por detras a colgate

-oh hola berry- saludo alegre colgate

-hola colgate , hola bon bon- saludo berry

-hola berry, bueno yo me tengo que ir tengo clases -dijo bon bon con un tono frio

-ok adios...que le sucede?-pregunto berry sin dejar de abrazar por detras a colgate

-problemas con lyra-dijo colgate preocupada

-espero que puedan solucionarlo..

-si yo tambien, pero algo me dice que no terminara bien...

...

-ahora es el turno de rainbow dash-dijo applejack que esta parada en medio de rainbow dash y lyra quien en ese momento era supuestamente starlight glimmer

-bu-bueno , mi-mis proputas digo propuestas!-comenzo a decir rainbow nerviosa

-jajja proputas-rio lyra seguido de vinyl ,pinkie y trixie , rainbow les envio miradas de odio

-concentrence se supone que esta simulacion del debate se vea lo mas real posible-dijo applejack

-bueno , bueno-dijo lyra colocandose derecha

-bien..-dijo rainbow mientras leia un papel- mis ..propuestas son...

-buuuuuu -gritaron pinkie, trixie y vinyl mientras arrojaban papeles

-que estan haciendo ahora?-dijo applejack molesta

-si puede decir sus propuestas con abucheos entonces podra hacer todo-dijo trixie mientras arrojaba un papel a rainbow

-bien , bien...rainbow prosigue...rainbow?-dijo applejack dirigiendo su mirada a la deportista pero estaba congelada

-oow dashie solo esta un poco nerviosita-dijo pinkie apareciendo por detras de rainbow

-claro que no! Rainbow dash jamas se pone nerviosa- dijo rainbow inmediatamente apuntandose

-ah que alivio, yo crei que si te pondrias nerviosa porque mañana tendras que decir tus propuestas escritas en una servilleta a tooooodaaa la escuela-comenzo a decir trixie

-si , estaran miles de ojos atentos a cada movimiento que hagas -dijo lyra pensativa

-imaginate si te equivocas enfrente toda la escuela-dijo vinyl siguiendo la corriente

-o vomitas enfrente a toda la escuela

-o te desmayas

-o justo alguien arroja una cascara de banana haciendo que te tropieces de una forma muy divertida- dijo lyra casi riendo

-eso ya es demasiado...-dijo applejack seria

-podria pasar-dijo trixie pensativa, ahora rainbow estaba nuevamente congelada y una gota de sudor caia por su rostro

-tranquila dashie , yo tengo una tactica muy buena para estos casos-dijo pinkie energicamente

-cual? , bueno..solo es curiosidad, no es que realmente la necesite heheh-dijo rainbow nerviosa

-bien , imagina a todas en ropa interior!-dijo pinkie levantando las manos alegremente

-eso es obseno-dijo applejack cruzandose de brazos

-como en las series!-dijo lyra energica apuntando a pinkie

-yo no le veo lo malo , siempre imagino a tavi en ropa interior-dijo vinyl guiñando un ojo- nah estoy jugando...pero podria intentarlo...nah estoy jugando de nuevo...o tal vez no lo estaba...

-yo lo hago todo el tiempo con sun..nadie !-dijo inmediatamente trixie

-encerio crees que funciones pinkie?-pregunto rainbow preocupada, pinkie comenzo a asentir con la cabeza muy rapido, demasiado rapido hasta que applejack le agarro la cabeza para que se detuviera

-bien -dijo rainbow respirando hondo

-a tranqui rainbow , nosotras siempre estaremos apoyandote - dijo lyra abrazandola con un brazo , mienteas vinyl le pegaba amigablemente un brazo

-tambien tienes el apoyo de trixie asi que deberias sentirte importante-dijo trixie arrogantemente , rainbow rodo los ojos

-bueno gracias a todas- dijo rainbow agradecida

-bien, bien hablemos de lo que realmente importa...el sabotaje-dijo lyra maliciosamente

-hacerle bigotes ?-dijo applejack ironicamente

-pft noo-dijo lyra escondiendo un marcador

-laxante en su bebida!-dijo trixie

-esa es una buena idea!-dijo rainbow levantando su puño al aire, luego la puerta se abre

-aqui estan las cosas que me pidieron-dijo twilight entrando con una caja que traia pinturas

-ya era hora, este lugar necesita verse mas divertido-dijo pinkie tomando las pinturas que estaban en la caja

-aah que pereza!-se quejo vinyl sentandose en una silla

-en que club estabas perversparkle?-pregunto lyra sacando su camara para borrar unas fotos

-no soy perversparkle...y estoy en el ecologico -dijo twilight analizando la sala del club

-junto a fluttershy, buena jugada-dijo vinyl dandole codazos a twilight

-bueno hahaha si -dijo twilight sonrojada

-pero quedra seguir estando cerca tuyo despues de lo de perversparkle?-pregunto rainbow

-ella sabe que solo fue un malentendido...-murmuro twilight preocupada

-sip...pero las demas no-dijo trixie sacando galletas de mantequilla de su mochila

-bueno, eso lo cambiare!-dijo twilight con decicion mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta- ya lo veran-continuo mientras abria la puerta sin despegar su mirada a las chicas - ya nadie me dira perver..aah-iba diciendo saliendo de la sala con los ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta que al salir choco con alguien provocando caer encima de esa persona

-auch...oh fluttershy! Estas bien?-dijo inmediatamente twilight alejandose un poco , pudo ver a fluttershy completamente sonrojada

-oh dios perversparkle lo hizo de nuevo..-se escucho una chica murmurar , twilight luego pudo sentir como su mano derecha estaba sobre algo redondo y blando , al dirigir su mirada a su mano pudo ver que le estaba agarrando una delantera a fluttershy

-lo-lo-lo siento! -grito inmediatamente alejandose con la cara completamente roja- n-no fue mi intencion!- dijo nerviosa seguido de retirarse corriendo del lugar, fluttershy se levanto todavia roja por lo sucedido y pudo ver como varias estudiantes a su al rededor murmuraban cosas en las que podia escuchar claramente la palabra "perversparkle" ,fluttershy al sentirse tan observada se retiro del lugar corriendo al igual como lo hizo twilight

-esa twilight es toda una toquetona-murmuro rainbow que habia visto toda la escena junto a su club en la entrada de la sala

-creen que le habra gustado?-pregunto lyra picaramente

-a quien? A fluttershy o a twilight?-pregunto trixie

-a ambas-respondio lyra

-obviamente les gusto a las dos- dijo vinyl feliz

...

-entonces de que sera nuestro cortometraje?-decia scootaloo acostada en el pasto

-de accion -respondio apple bloom con una camara de video en su mano

-pero diamond tiara dijo que no-dijo sweetie que estaba sentada al lado de scootaloo

-por mi que se pudra esa tiara-dijo scootaloo mientras arrancaba unas flores con ira- sweetie quieres esta flor? No se rompio cuando la saque...-dijo scootaloo en un tono neutral mostrandole la flor a sweetie

-...sii-respondio sweetie sonrojada mientras tomaba la flor con los ojos brillantes, sweetie la acerco la flor para olfatearla feliz, mientras que scootalo comenzo a arrancar pasto sin darle tanta importancia

-oye diamond! Porque te demoraste en llegar?-pregunto apple bloom molesta caminando hacia diamond que estaba caminando junto a silver

-estaba haciendo algo mas importante -respondio diamond seria

-bien...yo digo que el cortometraje sea de accion-dijo apple bloom en un tono de lider

-quien te crees que eres? -dijo diamond molesta acercandose al rostro de apple bloom

-soy la directora de este corto, te guste o no-respondio apple bloom desafiante quedando cara a cara con diamond tiara, mientras ambas discutian scootaloo le hizo un gesto a sweetie para que este atenta, sweetie asintio y scootaloo fue caminando despacio hacia atras de apple bloom y la empuja provocando que se bese con diamond , luego de separarse ambas se quedan mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrojadas hasta las orejas

-por-porque me besaste?-murmuro diamond

-no te bese! Fu-fue culpa de scootaloo!-dijo apple bloom nerviosa

-jajjajajajjajajajjajaj-reia en el suelo scootaloo, apple bloom le envio una mirada de odio

-eeewww no puedo creer que mis labios tocaran los tuyos-dijo diamond cruzandose de brazos mientras se sonrojaba mas

-como si yo estuviera feliz de haberte besado-dijo apple bloom molesta

-como sea...me tengo que ir-dijo diamond seguido de irse corriendo rapidamente

-eso...fue repentino..-dijo sweetie belle

-bueno...creo que yo tambien me voy-dijo silver mientras se iba caminando

Mientras diamond fue a un baño y se encerro, una vez adentro comenzo a reir como tonta y sonrojada luego dio un suspiro enamorada y saco su celular para poner una foto de apple bloom ,primero miro la foto con odio ,pero luego al recordar su beso no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir mariposas en su estomago

-estupida apple bloom..-dijo sonriendo mirando la foto- te odio-continuo frunciendo el ceño todavia sonrojada y seguido de guardar su celular y salir de su baño como si nada ocurrio

...

El dia de las propuestas y el debate habia llegado y rainbow estaba en un baño junto a la mayoria de sus amigas calmando los nervios

-tranquila dash , lo haras excelente-dijo applejack calmando a su amiga

-si cariño ademas tienes el apoyo de todas nosotras-dijo rarity suavemente

-lo importante es que ganes limpiamente-dijo twilight sonriendo

-trixie tienes el laxante?-susurro lyra a trixie

-si-susurro trixie dejando ver un papelito

-ya va a comenzar-dijo colgate mirando su reloj, rainbow respiro hondo

-recuerda dashie...ropa interior-dijo pinkie

-agh no quiero saber sus vulgaridades-dijo rarity molesta mientras se miraba al espejo por ultima vez al igual que trixie, mientras que las demas se retiraban

Twilight al salir del baño fue a ver el periodico escolar que lo estaban repartiendo, comenzo a darle una hojeada rapida hasta que se detuvo en una pagina

**"Perversparkle lo hace de nuevo" **y aparecia la imagen justo en el momento en que tenia su mano en el busto de fluttershy, twilight se sonrojo inmediatamente y al ver la foto pudo recordar la sensacion del tacto e involuntariamente miro su mano sonrojandose todavia mas, luego agito rapidamente su cabeza despejando sus pensamientos y boto el periodico a la basura

Trixie y rarity estaban en el baño todavia mirandose en el espejo , pronto entra suri al baño y las quedo mirando por unos segundos y trixie le mando una mirada de odio

-que haces aqui?-pregunto seria trixie

-es un baño genio...vengo a verme al espejo , para que mas?-respondio suri molesta

-cuidado de romperlo-bromeo trixie a lo que rarity dio una carcajada

-mira quien habla-dijo suri frunciendo el ceño - hasta cuando seguiras con tu pequeño y ridiculo egocentrismo?

-hasta que a trixie se le de la gana- respondio trixie desafiante

-trixie ya basta querida, mejor volvamos con las demas-sugirio rarity

-si vayanse , que rainbow dash pronto hara el ridiculo-dijo suri colocando sus manos en sus caderas

-que sabes tu?- dijo con ira trixie

-nuestra propuesta es de seguro mucho mas original, obvio que ganara starlight como presidenta y yo sere parte del consejo estudiantil-respondio segura -y si no es asi...se las veran conmigo...

-que miedo tengo-dijo trixie ironicamente mientras se retiraba junto a rarity

-deberian...

Todas las estudiantes se fueron al gimnasio para escuchar las propuestas para las postuladas , rainbow y starlight ya estaban frente a las gradas con sus microfonos.

Lyra estaba con unas bandejas con basos de bebida esperando a trixie

-lyra-dijo bon bon seria caminando hacia la chica de ojos color dorados

-hola bony, has visto a trixie?-pregunto lyra mientras le daba una vista al gimnasio

-no, oye despues debemos hablar-dijo con la misma seriedad

-esque Estoy algo ocupada con el periodico ultimamente nose si tenga tiempo...-dijo lyra sonriendo

-...en serio?-dijo bon bon frunciendo el ceño

-si...debo buscar historias divertidas y que no dañen a nadie como la de perversparkle , y eso es dificil-respondio lyra, bon bon suspiro cansada -estas molesta?-pregunto lyra preocupada

-...no..-dijo bon bon triste mirando el suelo

-oh...bueno...ahi esta trixie , nos vemos bony-dijo lyra mientras se dirigia a besar la boca de bon bon, pero esta movio la cabeza haciendo que le besara la mejilla, lyra miro dudosa al principio pero luego se fue hacia trixie

-bien trixie , tienes el laxante?-pregunto lyra feliz

-ya te dije que si...cual es el vaso de starlight?-dijo trixie mientras sacaba el laxante de su bolsillo

-el unico dorado-dijo lyra guiñando el ojos , trixie virtio una cucharada de laxante al contenido del vaso dorado y lo comenzo a revolver con una cuchara, luego lyra comenzo a caminar con la bandeja de vasos hacia donde estaban starlight y rainbow

-am señorita hearstrings que es lo que lleva?-la detuvo celestia que estaba sentada a primera fila junto a luna y otros profesores

-...soda-respondio dudosa

-es gratis?

-...si-murmuro

-yo quiero una, estoy sedienta, tu no luna?-continuo celestia

-si-respondio al instante la subdirectora, y lyra comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia celestia rezando en el interior para que no sacara el vaso con el laxante

-mmmmm todos tienen el mismo sabor?-pregunto celestia observando los vasos

-si-respondio lyra con un hilo de voz

-mmmmmm quiero el dorado, ya que soy la directora -dijo celestia mientras iba a sacar el vaso

-pero no quiere de los otros?!-pregunto al instante lyra

-no, no quiero-dijo mientras sacaba el vaso dorado, lyra entrando en desesperacion con una mano saca un billete de su bolsillo y se lo acerca a celestia- q-que esta haciendo? me esta sobornando?!-pregunto celestia levantando una ceja, en otro ataque de desesperacion lyra saca otro billete

-dos billetes!-grito lyra ya sudando y colocando los billetes frente a los ojos de celestia

-se siente bien?-pregunto celestia seguido de comenzar a beber de vaso

-...si-respondio con un hilo de voz nuevamente, luna saco un vaso y luego quedo mirañdo a lyra

-no me vas a ofrecer billetes?-pregunto luna mirando a lyra, lyra quedo congelada unos segundos y luego le acerco los dos billetes a luna sin decir nada

-gracias-dijo luna mientras tomaba la bebida y con la otra mano tomaba los billetes, luego lyra se fue lentamente con la bandeja con vasos a sentarse sin decir nada

-he fallado...-murmuro una vez sentada

-bien orden! Orden!-grito cheerilee haciendo que todas tomaran asiento por el gimnasio y guardaran silencio, rainbow cerro los ojos unos segundos

_"Recuerda dashie...ropa interior"_

Rainbow abrio los ojos lentamente y vio a todas las estudiantes en ropa interior y comenzo a reir

-señorita rainbow que le sucede?-pregunto cheerilee

-AAAAAHHHH!-grito la peliarcoiris tapandose los ojos al ver a cheerilee "en ropa interior" -oh...perdon...heheh-dijo destapandose los ojos y volviendo a ver a las estudiantes con sus prendas normales

-mmm bien...quien comenzara?-pregunto cheerilee y rainbow apunto a starlight

-bien yo empiezo-dijo starlight sin problemas

-buuuu!-grito vinyl haciendo que todas se voltearan a verla

-bien..lo que yo quiero lograr queridas compañeras es paz en este instituto, haciendo las cosas necesarias para lograrlo-dijo con una sonrisa, starlight comenzo a hablar sobre algunas propuestas , vinyl se coloco los audifonos , twilight, fluttershy,sunset,aria ,adagio,octavia,bon bon y colgate escuchaban atentamente mientras que lyra, berry, sonata y pinkie comenzaban a jugar con sus celulares, applejack y rarity se mandaban unas pequeñas patadas de vez en cuando y trixie comenzo a bostezar y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de sunset quedando casi instantaneamente dormida

-no vas a escuchar?-pregunto sunset

-trixie tiene sueño...-murmuro trixie con los ojos cerrados, sunset solo rodo los ojos sonriendo hasta que sintio presion en su otro hombro , era adagio

-me prestas tu hombro ahora?-murmuro adagio

-bueno-dijo sunset y adagio se acomodo mas , luego sunset solto una pequeña risa por la situacion en la que estaba

-pero como poder alcanzar la paz? bastante sencillo la verdad y es el involucrar el concepto de la igualdad! - dijo starlight y luego aparecio suri con un uniforme diseñado por ella obvio, tenia una falda de cuadros roja , sueter rojo y una chaqueta color crema con unas finas lineas rojas causando asombro en la mayoria de las estudiantes- los uniformes nos harian a todas iguales y habra paz en canterlot y tambien dara orden al instituto! Elijanme como presidenta y me encargare de que todo este en su lugar y en orden!-continuo con una gran sonrisa

-es innovador

-el uniforme es muy lindo

-yo quiero paz

Se escuhaba decir a algunas estudiantes seguido de aplausos

-me gustaron sus propuestas-dijo fluttershy a rarity mientras aplaudia

-no lo se cariño, suri no me da buena espina-dijo rarity preocupada

-orden orden!-comenzo a decir cheerilee -ahora es el turno de rainbow dash-continuo, rainbow trago saliva

-BRAAVOOO!

-WOOHOOOO

-ESA ES MI AMIGA

-ACABA CON ELLA RAINBOW!

Gritaba el club de entretenimiento mientras se levantaba de sus asientos y aplaudia euforicamente y todas las miradas se posaron en ellas

-bueno...-comenzo a decir rainbow y el club se sento a prestar atencion- mis propuestas es hacer este lugar mas agradable, ya saben..

De pronto celestia se levanta de su asiento de la nada y se va corriendo a la salida del gimnasio agarrandose el estomago y todas quedaron impactadas por tan repentina e inesperada accion de la celesta, lyra se undio mas en su asiento con una mirada de culpable

-dije algo malo?-pregunto rainbow , pero cheerilee se encojio de hombros a lo que rainbow decidio continuar- unas de mis propuestas es poner mas maquinas con galletas de mantequilla..

-esa propuesta es de las buenas-dijo trixie apuntando a rainbow despejando su cabeza del hombro de sunset

-mas dias en los que se sirva tacos para el almuerzo..-continuo rainbow a lo que muchas estudiantes incluyendo a sonata obviamente asentian energicamente con la cabeza

-mas instrumentos,mas implementos deportivos, mas...libros?...bueno libros tambien y si gano el club de entretenimiento organizara una gran fiesta-dijo rainbow leyendo un papel y varias estudiantes comenzaron a aplaudir por la idea de una gran fiesta

-se que la idea de los uniformes es original e interesante-continuo rainbow- quizas nos pueda hacer a todas iguales...-dijo deteniendose para ordenar sus ideas y luego dirigio su mirada a su club que le levantaban el pulgar - pero...que no es el ser diferentes lo que nos hace unica a cada una de nosotras? Nuestra ropa es lo que representa lo que somos para la gente de afuera, es lo que nos identifica, cada una tiene un estilo unico , la ropa es una forma indirecta de expresarnos,el como nos sentimos...acaso quieren privarse de lo que las identifica? Lo que las hace resaltar de las demas...acaso quieren privarse... de la forma de expresar quien eres? -dijo rainbow en un tono conmovedor y hasta inspirador ,hubo un silencio de unos segundos y luego spitfire se levanta de su asiento sin decir nada y comienza a aplaudir mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla como en las peliculas , luego todo el gimnasio se inundo de aplausos.

Luego de las propuestas starlight y rainbow tuvieron un mini debate , rainbow supo manejar muy bien sus palabras al igual que starlight, el debate estuvo peleado , ambas dieron lo mejor de ellas , al terminar, todas las amigas de rainbow se abalanzaron hacia ella felicitandola

...

Despues del debate luna se encontraba afuera de el baño de celestia con papel higienico en la mano y una mirada aburrida

-uughh! ya te las veras lyra, cuando te pille ! Luna!-grito celestia dentro del baño

-que?-pregunto cansada

-traeme mas papel!

-ya estoy preparada...-dijo cansada luna mientras abria un poco la puerta del baño y arrojaba el papel adentro y luego cerro la puerta inmediatamente

...

Lyra se encontraba viendo tele despues de las clases y colgate estaba en la mesa de la cocina con un cuaderno, luego alguien toca la puerta y lyra se levanta del sofa para abrir

-hola lyra-saludo twinkleshine amablemente

-hola twinkleshine que buscas?-pregunto lyra

-esta minuette?

-minuette? Creo que te equivocaste de direccion aca no hay ninguna minuette-dijo lyra dudosa

-yo soy minuette-dijo colgate seria acercandose

-claro que no, tu eres colgate

-colgate es el apodo que tu me colocaste! -dijo algo molesta colgate

-aaahhh claro , es que la costumbre de llamarte asi jeje...en ese caso..si esta minuette, para que la buscas?

-para hacer un trabajo juntas

-aahh bueno pasa-dijo lyra apartandose de la entrada dejando pasar a twinkleshine y mientras pasaba al lado de colgate le susurro -antes de cualquier cosa que hagas ..piensa en tus hijos con berry..

-que demonios estas hablando lyra...-dijo colgate seria, pero lyra ya se habia ido y colgate suspiro cansada , despues de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a las locuras de su amiga

...

El tiempo paso volando y el dia de la votacion llego obviamente rainbow estuvo dando una campaña mas dedicada antes de llegar a ese dia , todas ya habian votado y cheerilee estaba contando los votos mientras que rainbow , starlight y el antiguo consejo estudiantil estaban esperando a ver quien ganaba , en el antiguo consejo estaban lyra, derpy, vinyl y flitter. Pronto cheerilee aparece y todas la miran con suspenso

-votaron 200 estudiantes ...la ganadora por 101 a 99 votos es...

Rainbow ya se habia comido todas sus uñas por los nervios , todas miraban impacientes

-es...rainbow dash! Por un voto!

-siiiii!- gritaron rainbow y el antiguo consejo estudiantil mientras se abrazaban, vinyl lanzo confetti y lyra destapo una botella de champagne , todo frente a starlight que miraba con odio

...

-WEEEE AAAREEE THE CHAAAMPIONS MY FRIEEEEEENDS!~ - cantaban al unisono el club de entretenimiento mientras se balanceaban cada una con un brazo en el hombro de la otra , pareciendo borrachas

-WE ARE THE CHAMPIOOONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR LOSERS!~ - terminaban de cantar seguido de agarrar vasos con champagne y chocarlos entre ellas para despues beberlo, luego la puerta se abre , era twilight

-hola tocabubis , adivina quien es la nueva presidenta !-dijo rainbow feliz levantando su vaso al aire

-ya no me digas tocabubis..-murmuro twilight molesta pero sonrojada al acordarse de ese momento

-bueno, bueno perversparkle, mejor?-continuo rainbow

-no!- grito molesta twilight- no soy una pervertida ...ni menos una manoseadora, todo fue un accidente!

-jajajja lo sabemos twilight -rio applejack

-si , ademas admite que te gusto- dijo rainbow picaramente

-d-de que hablas!- grito twilight mas sonrojada

-ya tu sabes- dijo lyra pervertidamente mientras que con sus manos simulaba estar agarrando algo redondo seguido de que rainbow y vinyl hagan el mismo gesto

-basta!-grito twilight con la cara completamente roja

-ya ya paren, es suficiente-dijo applejack caminando hacia twilight y colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica -por que viniste twilight?

-es que...puedo quedarme en su club por mientras? Ya no puedo ver a los ojos a fluttershy despues de lo ocurrido- dijo avergonzada

-porque? Porque ahora le ves las tetas?

-no! no es eso!-dijo twilight cubriendose el rostro completamente rojo

-entendemos twilight , pero pronto tendran que hablar del tema , no puedes ocultarte siempre-dijo applejack y twilight asintio con la cabeza

-ahora hay que organizar la super fiesta!-grito pinkie mientras saltaba

-siiii, sera la fiesta mas cabrona , chingona y sensual que este instituto haya tenido! Porque? Porque yo soy la presidenta!-grito rainbow levantando su vaso al aire

...

Twilight se encontraba de camino vuelta a su cabaña despues de pasar la tarde con el club de entretenimiento , esta vez estaba caminando mas lento de lo normal , quizas porque todavia se estaba ocultando de fluttershy desde lo que paso , todavia no tenia la valentia de enfrentarla , pero fue un accidente, ademas no es la primera vez que pasa un seceso comprometedor con fluttershy , tambien esta cuando el año pasado la vio semidesnuda en el baño , twilight cerro los ojos con fuerza para olvidar esa imagen mental que se le vino a la cabeza, aunque en el fondo no queria olvidarlo

-solo espero que no piense que soy una pervertida..-murmuro twilight preocupada hasta que se detuvo al sentir algo en sus pies- draco? Que haces aqui pequeño travieso- dijo twilight mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos- solo espero que no te orines en mi...

-draco? Draco! Ven aqui pequeño amiguito..-escucho la voz de fluttershy llamando al cachorro , twilight entro en desesperacion al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba

-twilight! Oh que alivio que tu lo tengas-dijo fluttershy aliviada caminando hacia la chica ojos lavanda

-si..-respondio nerviosa mientras le pasaba el cachorro a fluttershy

-...porque me has estado evitando...-pregunto fluttershy en voz baja , twilight sintio como un escalofrio recorria por su espalda

-bu-bueno...es que...-comenzo nerviosa - todo fue un accidente fluttershy perdoname ! Yo no quize!- comenzo mientras tomaba los hombros de la pelirosada

-oh...bueno..-dijo fluttershy sonrojandose de la verguenza

-no es mi intencion hacerte sentir manoseada...-dijo twilight con un hilo de voz

-bueno...es que primero fue la pagina y luego...esto..

-pero no soy una pervertida en serio! Lo que menos quiero es hacerte sentir mal , yo jamas te tocaria ...bueno jamas te tocaria en contra tu voluntas- dijo twilight arrodillandose , fluttershy la miro impresionada por un momento, pero luego sonrio

-osea que si me tocarias?-pregunto timidamente , twilight se levanto nerviosa y sonrojada

-n-no es lo que quize decir..bueno...es que... heheheh-comenzo a decir nerviosamente

-estoy bromeando twilight-dijo fluttershy seguido de una timida risita- asi que por eso me evitabas...-continuo

-oh...claro...esque tenia miedo de que me mires y me trates como si fuera una degenerada...asi que preferi evitarte...

-twilight...te conozco... y se que no eres eso- le dijo fluttershy dandole una sonrisa, twilight se la devolvio

-quieres ver el atardecer conmigo?

-claro- contesto feliz fluttershy y ambas se sentaron en el pasto y draco se recosto en las piernas de twilight y ambas comenzaron a disfrutar de la vista del atardecer

...

El dia de la fiesta llego , todas de las estudiantes mas grandes estaban invitadas , a peticion de rainbow la fiesta se hara en su cabaña . Pinkie pie y rarity se habian dedicado a la decoracion, rarity se estaba dedicando a adornar cuidadosa unos cupcakes hechos por pinkie

-al fin..-dijo cansada pero orgullosa su bello trabajo luego casi como una estampida entraban varias chicas devorando los cupcakes sin piedad frente a rarity, la fiesta ya habia comenzado

Pinkie pie y rainbow dash estaban con vasos en sus manos mientras bailaban al ritmo de la musica que colocaba vinyl

-como la estan pasando ?-grito viny a lyra , colgate y berry que estaban conversando

-excelente! Aqui hay mucho material-dijo lyra feliz con su camara en la mano

-es en serio lyra?-pregunto colgate seria

-que? Es una fiesta! Siempre pasa de todo en las fiestas!-dijo lyra apuntando con su camara a sus amigas

-y bon bon?-pregunto berry

-se quizo quedar con octavia- dijo lyra encojiendose de hombros

-lyra...preocupate de tu relacion..-comenzo a decir colgate

-ya basta de que me digan eso, estoy preocupada ...ademas estamos en una fiesta-comenzo a decir lyra subiendo el volumen de su voz- si me disculpan voy por un trago!-dijo mientras caminaba a la mesa donde estaban los tragos

-nunca cambiara..-dijo colgate negando con la cabeza

-me preocupa su relacion con bon bon...-murmuro vinyl

-fue a beber...ella ya sabe que su relacion esta mal...-dijo colgate triste

Trixie se encontraba sentada en un sofa comiendo galletas de mantequilla como si a su alrededor no hubiera ninguna fiesta, una vez termino con sus galletas vio a su al rededor aburrida

-trixie esta aburrida...esta fiesta esta aburrida-murmuro mientras se cruzaba de brazos ,pero le dio otra mirada a su entorno y parecia que todas se estaban divirtiendo, excepto ella, antes en las fiestas siempre podia divisar a aria, sunset, adagio , bon bon y octavia que no se estaban divirtiendo y solo estaban mirando su entorno mientras bebian un trago, pero ahora la unica persona que estaba aburrida y sola era ella ya que octavia y bon bon no vinieron, aria estaba conversando animadamente con sonata y sunset estaba con adagio bailando...todas divirtiendose

-no me importa...-murmuro con el ceño fruncido mientras veia como adagio y sunset bailaban , trixie se levanto del sofa y comenzo a caminar hacia pinkie y rainbow que bailaban mientras bebian sin despegar su mirada en la otra

-como la estan pasando- dijo trixie acercandose

-wow pinkie si sabes moverte- comento rainbow mientras trataba de imitar los pasos de pinkie

-como se les ocurre ignorar a trixie!- grito molesta , pero rainbow y pinkie estaban tan adentradas en su mundo que no notaron la precencia de trixie-olvidenlo..-dijo mientras se alejaba y fue hacia lyra , que estaba en la mesa de los tragos

-hola lyra

-bon bon me ama! Y nunca me dejara, me oiste?- dijo inmediatamente lyra mientras intentaba estar en equilibrio , seguido de llevarse rapidamente una botella de cerveza a su boca

-estas borracha..-dijo trixie levantando una ceja

-no lo ...no lo estoy! Lyra hearstrings no esta borracha...solo esta algo mareada- dijo mientras intentaba ver con claridad a trixie- porque te ves tan borrosa?..y porque hay dos tu?- dijo seguido de refregarse los ojos, trixie vio una fila de vasos botados al rededor de lyra

-como pudiste beber tanto en tan poco tiempo?...olvidalo-dijo trixie seguido de alejarse de lyra, applejack, rarity, twilight y fluttershy habian desaparecido de la fiesta , las dos ultimas es porque no les gustan las fiestas, pero applejack y rarity? Eso es nuevo, seguramente despues vuelven ,trixie comenzo a caminar hacia aria , pero al ver lo muy cariñosa que estaba decidio irse con berry y colgate, pero estaban en la misma condicion , vinyl habia vuelto a estar al mando de la musica y sunset y adagio estaban muy ocupadas conversando, trixie volvio al sofa

-trixie odia estar sola..-murmuro molesta y luego agrando sus ojos impresionada por lo que habia dicho, ha estado practicamente toda su vida sola pero ahora le estaba afectando mas, aunque siempre le afecto estar sola en el fondo , pero jamas lo demostraba- ahora entiendo a sunset shimmer...si no fiera por las amigas que tengo ahora...realmente estaria completamemte sola...tal vez si deba cambiar...

...

La fiesta ya estaba en su pleno desarrollo ya la mayoria de las chicas estaban borrachas , bailando, riendo, haciendo desordenes, etc

-FONDO, FONDO, FONDO,FONDO!- gritaba una multitud que rodeaban en un circulo a rainbow dash que estaba bebiendo de una botella , una vez acabo de beber todo su contenido levanto los brazos victoriosa y la multitud comenzo a aplaudir euforicamente

-soy rainbow *hip* y ..y soy la best de best *hip* de lo better jajajajajjajaja-comenzo a hablar mientras apenas se mantenia en equilibrio.

Colgate quien aun estaba sobria fue a beber algo de agua

-holaaaa minuette senpai!- dijo twinkleshine claramente ebria

-hola twinkleshine -saludo alegre colgate

-notice me minuette senpai!-dijo seguido de abrazarla

-que? Twinkleshine estas ebriwmb..-fue interrumpida por los labios de twinkleshine quien le ponia mas intensidad al beso , pero colgate la alejo inmediatamente y se fue hacia berry sin decir nada

-donde estabas collie?-pregunto berry feliz quien increiblemente estaba sobria

-ammm buscando agua, yo te quiero solo a ti en serio!-dijo colgate en un tono de nervios y preocupacion

-ok...pero eso ya lo se-dijo berry riendo y luego abrazo a colgate

Por otra parte lyra y vinyl estaban bailando arriba de una mesa , vinyl tenia un frasco de crema batida y se hechaba de vez en cuando a la boca mientras que lyra estaba con su camara sacando fotos al azar

-oye amiga!-grito vinyl

-que ?-dijo lyra que estaba mas borracha que vinyl

-juguemos a que el piso es lava!

-yaaaaaa *hip* yo empiezo -dijo lyra y al instante salto al sofa en donde estaba trixie durmiendo

-ah que demo...lyra?-pregunto trixie refregandose los ojos

-tri tri tri tri trixie~-comenzo a cantar lyra mientras se salia de encima de la maga- tu me caes bien...somos amigas o no?-comenzo a decir mientras pasaba su brazo al rededor del cuello de trixie

-...supongo...pero sera mejor que te alejes, desde aqui siento tu aliento olor a cerveza..-dijo trixie alejando a lyra

-yo te quiero amiga!-grito mientras la abrazaba- yo ...*hip* yo te apoyo!

-de que hablas?...

-porque *hip* yo...yo te veo *hip* y tu eres una persona con *hip* con un buen corazon- dijo dejando de abrazarla , trixie noto como le salian unas lagrimas a la chica de ojos dorados

-estas...llorando?

-nunca te rindas *hip* -dijo todavia llorando mientras comenzaba a golpearle el brazo - pelea por ella *hip* no...te..rindassss-dijo seguido de quedarse dormida en el hombro de trixie, trixie quedo pensativa frente a las palabras dichas por lyra

-a caso...sabe lo que siento por...-murmuro trixie y luego le toco la cabeza con un dedo a lo que lyra salta

-chupalla! Miren la hora *hip* mi esposa me va a matar *hip* sera mejor que me valla-comenzo a decir mientras se levantaba del sofa y recogia la chaqueta de cuero de sunset que estaba colgada en la entrada y se la colocaba como si fuera su abrigo y luego le quitaba el sombrero a applejack y se lo colocaba sin que se diera cuenta, trixie la miro pensativa por unos segundos y luego volvio a dormir en el sofa ..

-aria te amooooo~-comenzo a cantar sonata con un vaso en su mano quien tambien estaba ebria , pero no tanto como rainbow y lyra

-yo tambien, pero sera mejor que dejes ese vaso , ya estas ebria-dijo aria con un tono serio o mas bien protector

-pero es mio-dijo sonata mientras abrazaba el vaso y hacia pucheros, aria le envio una mirada fria -bien...-dijo triste mientras le entregaba el vaso- jamas te olvidare

-ya es tarde sera mejor que vallamos a dormir- dijo aria mientras rodaba los ojos y le tomo la mano a sonata, pero sonata apoyo todo su cuerpo en aria

-llevame -dijo con un tono suplicante, aria sin decir nada dejo que sonata se suba a caballito -wiiiii jajajjajajajajjajajajaj!-comenzo a reir muy energicamente

-porque estoy haciendo esto..-gruño aria mientras se iba cargando a sonata , una vez llegaron a la habitacion aria dejo a sonata en su cama, obviamente la musica todavia se escuchaba, aria comenzo a quitarle las botas

-supongo que yo tendre que ponerte pijama..-dijo aria

-no seas aburrida ari-dijo sonata coquetamente, aria la miro levantando una ceja, sonata se acerco a ella y la comenzo a besar apasionadamente , aria le correspondio de la misma manera,aria comenzo a chuparle suavemente el cuello , luego sonata coloco a aria encima de ella haciendo que las cosas se pongan mas calurosas , sonata comenzo a sacarse su prenda de arriba quedando solo en sosten, aria se alejo un poco para contenplarla mejor , pero luego agito la cabeza rapidamente

-donde esta tu pijama?-pregunto saliendo de encima de sonata

-yo quiero mas de aria!-dijo sonata desilucionada

-sera mejor que duermas-dijo aria mientras buscaba en el ropero de sonata

-pe-pero ya lo hemos hecho!-chillo sonata , aria se sonrojo y siguio buscando hasta por fin encontrar el pijama

-si, pero ahora estas ebria, si no recuerdas lo que hicimos no tendria gracia o pensarias que te viole-dijo aria seria mientras se acercaba a sonata con el pijama

-no estoy eb...-se detuvo inmediatamente y luego agarro una bolsa que estaba cerca para vomitar en ella

-decias? Ademas tu boca sabe a cerbeza-dijo aria levantando una ceja, despues de unos segundos sonata dejo de vomitar y miro a aria

-aun asi no me importas si me violas-dijo inmediatamente

-escucha lo que dices-dijo aria mientras le colocaba el pijama a sonata

-pero podemos dormir juntas?-dijo sonata bostezando, aria asintio con la cabeza- ahora

-si si, me voy a poner pijama

-ahoraaaa

-uughhh ok , eres mas insoportable ebria-dijo aria seria y se acosto en la cama de sonata, sonata se acosto y se acurruco en aria quedando rapidamente dormida, aria la abrazo y cerro los ojos para dormir

...

-aaayyy...mi cabeza...-se quejaba rainbow , ahora los rayos de sol eran demasiado insoportables para la peliarcoiris que estaba durmiendo a pata suelta en una cama, luego comienza a refregarse los ojos seguido de rascarse un brazo , luego se dio cuenta de algo...estaba desnuda! Rainbow inmediatamente se cubre mas con las sabanas , estaba en su cama y pudo ver su ropa tirada por toda la habitacion

-que demonios paso ayer?-murmuro preocupada , escucho a alguien bostezar que estaba al lado de ella y comenzo a voltear lentamente ,al voltear dio un suspiro de alivio

-ah pinkie eres tu...

-hola dashie

-espera...-comenzo a decir rainbow analizando la situacion- tu y yo...

-me violaste !- dijo pinkie pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

-que?! Claro que no! Tu me violaste

-mmm nop porque o si no lo recordaria

-bueno ...entonces ambas nos violamos-dijo rainbow pensativa y pinkie asintio con la cabeza- ach nisiquiera lo recuerdo! Porque no puedo recordarlo , no recuerdo nada!- comenzo a golpearse la cabeza

-yo tampoco...eso significa que la fiesta fue un exito!-dijo pinkie orgullosa mientras se levantaba de la cama, rainbow quedo enbobada por la silueta de pinkie

-pinkie...si no tuviera resaca te haria mia ahora mismo- dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en su nuca, pinkie se giro a verla

-aaww dashie-comenzo a decir pinkie -pervertida!...eso me gusta- continuo mientras se vestia rainbow le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - tal vez en alguna ocasion podamos repetir lo que hicimos...sin estar borrachas

-si...espera...donde esta applejack?

...

-que demonios! Como es que estoy con cama y todo en el techo! Como corrales llegue aqui?!- gritaba applejack acostada en su cama que estaba en el techo de la cabaña

Lyra se encontraba durmiendo en un arbusto cerca de la cabaña de la pandilla de rainbow

-oye tu!- grito sunset shimmer caminando rapidamente hacia lyra

-eh?-dijo lyra mientras abria peresozamente los ojos, sunset controlo su caracter antes de hablar

-porque tienes mi chaqueta?-pregunto mas tranquila- y el sombrero de applejack?

-que?-dijo luego miro su torso y tenia puesta la chaqueta de sunset , luego se tomo la cabeza y tomo el gorro de applejack- mmm que se yo, estaba ebria...-dijo adolorida mientras se rascaba la cabeza-no recuerdo nada..- sunset le quito la chaqueta y se retiro, luego lyra vio y tenia su camara- esto resolvera muchas preguntas...

Vinyl estaba dormida arriba de una mesa llena de vasos y de a poco comenzo a despertar

-ayy mi cabeza...eh? Porque tengo sangre en la mano...que demonios paso ayer...bueno no me arrepiento de nada jajaj

A lyra ya le dolia un poco menos la cabeza y fue hacia applejack a devolverle el sombrero para su suerte la encontro por el camino

-ahi esta!-dijo applejack feliz corriendo hacia lyra

-ten , nose por q..bwuaaaah- dijo vomitando en el sombrero - pe-perdon...el trago..-dijo lyra estirando su brazo con el sombrero a applejack

-ah...sabes? lavalo primero y de ahi me lo pasas jejej-dijo applejack

-si tu lo dices...

-lyra!- grito bon bon quien venia caminando hacia lyra

-hola bony- saludo lyra cansada

-debemos hablar.

-ahora lo estamos haciendo

-no estoy para juegos..ven-dijo mientras se la llevaba atras de un arbol que estaba cerca

-que sucede?-pregunto lyra bostezando, bon bon puso una mirada de melancolia

-yo...no quiero odiarte o perderte lyra...yo te aprecio mucho-continuo mirando el suelo

-yo tampoco quiero eso..-dijo lyra mientras arrancaba una hoja de una rama que estaba a su altura

-y no quiero que toda nuestra relacion que hemos construido por años se arruine..

-ajam

-por eso...quiero que nos demos un tiempo...

-ajam..espera QUE?!-dijo lyra inmediatamente- porfavor dime que es una broma!- dijo mirando a los ojos a bon bon, bon bon nego con la cabeza

-lo digo en serio..

-pero...pero..PERO dijiste que no quieres que nuestra relacion se arruine!

-eso dije, y lo dije por nuestra relacion de amistad, que es la unica que puedo salvar...porque nuestra relacion de pareja ..ya esta muerta...si hubieramos seguido como novias quizas te hubiera odiado y no quiero eso...-dijo bon bon cerrando los ojos con tristeza

-pero bony...-dijo lyra impactada - perdoname , perdoname por favor! Fue mi culpa lo se, te deje de lado , pero ya no lo hare , por favor bony cambiare , perdoname , pero no me dejes! - dijo lyra triste y desesperada mientras le tomaba las manos a bon bon

-lyra...no hagas esto mas dificil...-dijo bon bon con la voz temblorosa mientras alejaba sus manos mirando hacia otro lado- es por nuestro bien...-murmuro y luego se fue, lyra se quedo ahi todavia impactada, no lo podia creer , el ver como bon bon se alejaba le dolia mas, se sento en el pasto y cerro los ojos con fuerza dejando caer una lagrima

_"Tal vez debas preocuparte, quizas su relacion no este tan bien como crees"_

_"Si le das prioridad a otra relacion descuidando la tuya...espero que no pase,pero quizas bon bon te deje y quedaras sola...para siempre..."_

_"Para siempre"_

Para siempre

para siempre

Para siempre

Lyra se voltea y ve a applejack escondida tras un arbol

-para siem...oh...no me gusta decir te lo dije pero..

-me lo dijiste..-dijo lyra con una mirada apagada, applejack salio de su escondite

-perdon...pero sabes que tienes mi apoyo- dijo applejack suavemente

-gracias applejack-dijo lyra mirandola dandole una sonrisa, pero su mirada demostraba tristeza

-bon bon! Que fue eso? Me dijiste que no querias perderla-dijo colgate corriendo hacia bon bon

-si...perderla como amiga

-pero...ya no sera lo mismo...-dijo colgate preocupada

-hace tiempo que no era lo mismo!-dijo bon bon molesta

-no reprimas tus lagrimas...no te hara bien...-dijo colgate , bon bon la miro con el ceño fruncido pero luego abrazo a colgate y comenzo a llorar, pero no descontroladamente , un llanto moderado

-hice lo mejor que pude hacer...en serio..-dijo con la voz quebrada, colgate suspiro triste y le correspondio el abrazo

...

Suri estaba en su casillero molesta por haber perdido aunque practicamente fue starlight quien perdio , luego escucho felicitaciones y algunas risas , estaba la mayoria de las amigas de rainbow y de rarity, bueno despues de todo son las misma amigas, suri las miro con odio pensando en una forma de vengarse, hasta que recordo algo..

_"Bueno...pero...un corazon roto puede afectar mas de lo que crees" _

Suri sonrio maliciosamente mientras miraba el grupo de amigas

-ahora sabran que tuvieron que temerme...

.

.

**Bien ahora si que comenzo el drama por decirlo asi, xdd gracias a todos por sus reviews en serio que me motivan y siempre me gusta leer sus opiniones sobre el cap xdd**

**AVISO: ahora tendre un horario asi que subire los capitulos todos lo jueves y quiiizas los domingos x3**

**Las chicas recordaran la mayoria de las cosas que hicieron en la fiesta? Que fotos habra tomado lyra? Que parejas intentara separar suri? A apple bloom le gusto el beso con diamond? Podran verse a la cara lyra y bon bon? Twilight seguira teniendo accidentes pervertidos? Celestia seguira en el baño? (? Como reaccionara el club frente a la ruptura? Todo esto y mucho mas en instituto canterlot recargado!**


	7. oye me gustas

**Adevertencia: este cap contiene ligero lemon , de hecho tan ligero que ni se porque pongo la advertencia...bue no importa xd**

-espera que me traigas algo jugoso , la fiesta parecio ser muy buena..-dijo starlighr en su escritorio a lyra

-supongo...no recuerdo nada..-dijo lyra con una voz apagada

-me entregas tu camara?-pregunto starlight, lyra se la entrego sin decir nada

-yo vere si hay algo bueno aqui...-siguio , lyra se sio media vuelta y se fue , ya no le importaba si ahi habia algo comprometedor que pudiera perjudicar a ella o a sus amigas, ya no le importaba nada, lyra salio de la habitacion del periodico escolar caminando lentamente mirando fijamente el suelo , no se dio cuenta que choco con suri quien estaba muy distraida mirando maliciosamente el grupo de rainbow

-fijate!- grito molesta

-...perdon..-respondio lyra y siguio caminando

-oye lyra, tu recuerdas algo que paso en la fiesta?-pregunto rainbow alegre mientras colocaba su brazo en el hombro de lyra

-no..-murmuro

-que onda con ese animo, no pareces tu-dijo rainbow golpeandole juguetonamente el brazo, applejack hizo una mueca a rainbow para que no siguiera

-yo estoy normal, tu no pareces tu-dijo lyra levantando una ceja

-tranquila , yo solo quiero saber que paso en la fiesta!-dijo rainbow a la defensiva

-ya basta , lyra no esta humor para estas cosas- se interpuso applejack entre las dos

-osea que tu sabes lo que sucedio? Y yo no?!- dijo vinyl casi desesperada- crei que eramos como hermanas!-continuo apuntando a lyra

-lo somos ! Pero...hoy despues de clases en el club les digo..-murmuro triste lyra seguido de irse caminando

-que le habra pasado?-pregunto pinkie

-ya dijo que despues de clases nos dira, sean pacientes- dijo applejack

-tu se paciente!-grito rainbow a applejack

-ya deja de buscar pelea rainbow-decia seria applejack

...

-aaaghh que sueño!-se quejaba scootaloo que estaba sentada junto a sweetie

-porque tanto sueño?-pregunto sweetie belle

-hoy rainbow me levanto temprano para entrenar

-bueno..eso te ayudara para que puedas entrar al equipo

-sip-continuo scootaloo bostezando , luego clavo su mirada en diamond tiara que estaba sentada adelante de ella- psss te gusto el beso que te dio apple bloom?- le susurro, diamond apreto su lapiz mientras se sonrojaba y luego se volteo

-callate inutil! no me gusto!

-no? Pero a apple bloom le encanto

-...ella...dijo eso?-pregunto diamond mas sonrojada, scootaloo asintio con la cabeza

-sip, dijo que lo volveria a hacer si se topa contigo

-ah si?-pregunto interesada, pero luego volvio a su caracter del comienzo- pero dile que eso jamas volvera a pasar!

-bueno...eso depende de ti, si no quieres que apple bloom te bese de nuevo, entonces no debes toparte con ella-continuo scootaloo, diamond le envio una mirada pensativa y luego volvio a sentarse derecha

-de verdad dijo eso?-susurro sweetie

-nah , solo que quiero que diamond nos deje de molestar- comenzo a susurrar scootaloo mientras mordia la parte trasera de su lapiz

-eh?...y como eso ayudara

-porque si diamond y apple bloom terminan juntas , ya no nos molestara

-osea que quieres que las juntemos?

-...mmm no lo habia pensado...

-y ...tu no quieres juntarte con alguien?...nose quizas alguien que esta mas cerca de lo que crees?- susurro sonrojada sweetie belle

-mmmmmm nah

-oh...bueno...

...

-lo lamento...-dijo octavia a bon bon , quien habia terminado de contarle que termino con lyra

-descuida...estoy bien...ademas ahora podre concentrarme mas en mis estudios- respondio bon bon dando una devil sonrisa

-hola -saludo colgate uniendose a las chicas

-hola -saludaron ambas

-hola minuette!-saludo de pronto twinkleshine

-ho-hola...-saludo nerviosa colgate mientras retrocedio hasta quedar muy apegada a un casillero, octavia y bon bon se miraron extrañadas

-estas bien minuette? Te vez algo nerviosa-pregunto dudosa twinkleshine acercandose, colgate se apego mas al casillero

-si, si estoy bien...solo que ...ammm...tengo un examen jejje-respondio nerviosa

-deberias relajarte , no te hara bien hacer un examen con los nervios de punta- respondio twinkleshine amablemente

-si, si ...ammm por casualidad tu recuerdas lo que paso en la fiesta?-pregunto colgate todavia nerviosa

-mmmm ahora que lo pienso...no, por?- dijo pensativa , colgate dio un suspiro de alivio

-no por nada-respondio mas relajada

-tu si?

-yo pues..yo..si..

-y que paso?

-nada! Absolutamente nada! Solo fue una fiesta comun

-oh ok, yo me voy adios- se despidio , bon bon y octavia se despidieron y luego miraron a colgate

-que ocurrio en la fiesta?- pregunto octavia levantando una ceja

-nada, que no escucharon?-pregunto colgate despegandose del casillero

-ajam...despueas nos tendras que decir-dijo bon bon mientras se retiraba junto a octavia

Mientras se retiraban ,bon bon pudo ver unos metros mas adelante a lyra hablando con starlight glimmer y suri que le entregaban una camara, lyra giro su cabeza y vio a bon bon parada junto a octavia , a lo que bon bon miro hacia otro lado incomoda, octavia noto el ambiente tenso

-estamos llegando tarde..-dijo la chelista, bon bon asintio y se fueron del lugar , lyra suspiro tristemente

Despues de clases el club de entretenimiento se junto en su sala , estaban todas menos lyra

-miren paisanas -dijo vinyl mostrando un cd

-que es eso?-pregunto rainbow sentada en la mesa

-es un cd de karaoke , lo encontre cuando me desperte despues de la fiesta- respondio vinyl alegre

-ahora creo recordar que cantamos karaoke..-dijo pensativa pinkie

-van a cantar ahora?-pregunto trixie

-siii gran idea! Vinyl coloca el cd en tu laptop!-grito energicamente pinkie, vinyl obedecio y coloco el cd

-bien, quien empieza?-pregunto la dj, iban a responder pero la puerta se abre, era lyra

-que hacen?-pregunto con normalidad

-vamos a cantar !- dijo pinkie mientras se subia en la mesa

-oye , antes que nada , tu nos prometiste contarnos que es lo que te pasa- dijo vinyl levantando una ceja

-oh...no me pasa nada en serio...solo que...

-sii?-preguntaron todas excepto applejack

-...bon bon ...dijo que nos demos un tiempo...-dijo lyra con una sonrisa forzada , las demas intercambiaron miradas de preocupacion- pero estoy bien en serio! , digo..solo nos dimos un tiempo..no significa que hayamos terminado definitivamente- continuo, las demas volvieron a mirarse

-pedir un tiempo es terminar de una forma menos dolorosa..-dijo rainbow, mientras que las demas asentian con la cabeza

-oh...bueno...quien la necesita? No estoy afectada para nada, de hecho estoy mas relajada- comenzo a decir lyra mientras se sentaba en el sofa

-segura?-pregunto vinyl dudosa

-pff si , estoy bien en serio, ya no me afecta...cantamos?- dijo lyra mientras se estiraba

-si tu lo dices...quien parte?-pregunto vinyl, nadie dijo nada

-ok ok yo empiezo-dijo rainbow levantando su brazo- cobardes..-murmuro al ver al resto de las chicas

-bien , pondre que sea al azar..-dijo vinyl mientras apretaba unas teclas, la cancion que le toco a rainbow fue "call me maybe"

-que?! Yo no cantare esa cursileria - grito rainbow . Trixie , applejack y pinkie comenzaron a reir , lyra tambien pero fue una risa finjida

-son las reglas-dijo vinyl

-de que hablas? Cuando pusieron la regla de cantar la cancion que aparezca?!-encaro rainbow a vinyl

-pero es un karaoke, si o si se tiene que cantar..-dijo algo asustada vinyl

-quien lo dice?!-grito rainbow

-todos saben que hay que cantar!-gritaron todas, rainbow suspiro cansada

-bien ...cantare...pero les ganare a todas- dijo rainbow mientras se ponia en pocision, vinyl le dio play y la musica comenzo a sonar

...

-and this is crazy, but heres my number so call me maybe!- cantaba rainbow con los ojos cerrados con una voz muy femenina, a todo pulmon, con emocion, con sentimiento , como quieran llamarlo , como si de verdad amara la cancion, una vez termino todas la miraron impresionadas , rainbow volvio a su compostura- ejem...superen eso- dijo finalmente

-so call me maybe~ -se burlo trixie imitando la voz extremadamente femenina de rainbow, seguido de risas de applejack, pinkie y vinyl

-callense!- grito rainbow

-bien quien sigue?- pregunto vinyl

-yo! Yo cantare ahora- dijo lyra con decicion, todas la miraron impresionadas- porque me miran asi?- pregunto molesta

-bueno es que...ya sabes..tu estado emocional es..-comenzo a decir applejack pero fue interrumpida por lyra

-ya les dije que estoy excelente! Ademas es solo una cancion, vinyl que cancion me toco?

Vinyl apreto para que saliera una cancio aleatoria , una vez vio que cancion salio miro con preocupacion

-cual me toco?-pregunto lyra

-puess...vuelve de ricky martin...-dijo vinyl , lyra comenzo a reir

-jajajja pffft como dije solo es una cancion

...

-Vuelve! *snif* que sin ti la vida se me va! *snif* - cantaba lyra llorando a mares , con los mocos colgando -oh vuelve! que me falta el aire si tu no estas bony! *se suena con un pañuelo* vuelve nadie ocupara tu luugaaar! Buaaaaaahaaaaaa! Porque?! Sin-sin ti la vida lentamente *snif* se me vaaa- luego rapidamente se apoya en la mesa para seguir llorando

-sabia que fue mala idea..-murmuro applejack

-porque!? Porque?! Porque?! Yo te amo bony! Necesito un trago!-decia lyra llorando mientras golpeaba la mesa , rainbow de su mochila saco una botella de whisky

-que haces?-pregunto molesta applejack

-si! Tenias whisky y no nos das-dijo trixie inmediatamente, pero applejack le dio una mirada de desaprobacion- digo , como traes eso al instituto

-amiga, todo estara bien..-intento consolar vinyl colocando su brazo en el hombro de lyra

-si arriba los corazones!-dijo pinkie feliz

-mi corazon esta roto...-murmuro lyra

-pff que cursi-se bufo rainbow , todas le dieron una mirada seria

-pero...es que bony era mi media naranja..-dijo lyra llorando

-bueno...si te hizo llorar entonces no es tu media naranja...es tu media cebolla ah? Entienden? -dijo trixie en un tono divertido

-que chiste mas malo-dijo applejack seria

-oye lyra si golpeamos a trixie te sentiras mejor?- pregunto rainbow

-Que?! Oye! Nadie golpea a trixie!- dijo trixie molesta

-*snif* puede ser..-murmuro lyra, todas miraron a trixie

-no se atrevan! -amenazo trixie

-es para ayudar a nuestra compinche del club!-dijo vinyl , luego rainbow le piso el pie a trixie fuertemente

-aaauuch!-se quejo trixie, vinyl le golpea el hombro -aayy ya basta !

-jajajajjaja-se rio lyra limpiandose una lagrima - gracias chicas- dijo agradecida, todas le dieron una calurosa sonrisa , incluso trixie

-oigan! Estoy comenzando a recordar algo de la fiesta!-dijo vinyl inmediatamente

-esta entrando en modo flashback!- dijieron todas

***flashback***

-woooooow soy la reina del mundo!- gritaba vinyl arriba de una mesa con una botella de cerveza en cada mano

-no! Yo soy la reina del mundo!- grito rainbow subiendose a la mesa tambien

-no! Yo lo soy!-grito pinkie

-demuestrenlo!-dijo vinyl

-bien!- dijo rainbow y comenzo a ver a su alrededor buscando una forma de hacer algo para impresionar a sus amigas, luego se fue a buscar su patineta y volvio a subirse a la mesa- yo rainbow dash puedo andar con la patineta con los pies arriba y las manos abajo!

-uuuh siiiii!-grito pinkie, rainbow coloco la patineta en la mesa y se arrodillo para luego apoyar sus dos manos en la patineta y comenzo a levantar sus pies , pero la patineta comenzo a moverse haciendo que rainbow cayera , se golpeara con la mesa y luego caiga de la mesa

-Hahahahahhahaha!-rieron vinyl y pinkie

-bien mi turno!-dijo pinkie energica mientras saltaba para bajarse de la mesa y levanto a rainbow quien aun seguia aturdida por la caida

-aayy pinkie?-pregunto torpemente rainbow , pinkie no le respondio y le dio un fuerte golpe dejando fuera de juego nuevamente a rainbow , vinyl comenzo a reir nuevamente

-me toca!-grito vinyl y arrojo una de sus botellas contra la pared

-eso cualquiera lo puede hacer-rio pinkie

-y esto?- pregunto vinyl mientras colocaba una botella en la mesa y le daba un golpe haciendo que se rompa, la mano de vinyl comenzo a sangrar- sangre! Que hago?!

-rapido golea otra botella! -grito pinkie, vinyl hizo caso y golpeo otra botella

-AAAAUUCH!-grito de dolor y pinkie se tiro al piso a reir descontroladamente(pd: supongo que no esta demas decir que ya estaban muy ebrias)

***finFlashBack***

-por eso es que tenia sangre en la mano-dijo vinyl mirando su mano vendada

-ahora que lo recuerdo yo saque algunas fotos..-murmuro lyra viendo su camara

-es cierto!- gritaron todas

...

-mmm donde estan scootaloo y sweetie...me dijieron que nos juntaramos aqui despues de clases...-murmuro apple bloom en las afueras del instituto

-que haces tu aqui?- pregunto diamond "molesta" , apple bloom se voltea molesta

-tu que haces aqui?-pregunto apple bloom de verdad molesta

-yo? Solo caminaba por aqui -respondio diamond caminando hacia apple bloom

-ah si?-dijo apple bloom levantando una ceja, diamond asintio con la cabeza ya cerca de apple bloom y con los ojos cerrados -entonces...

-nos topamos ...las dos...-dijo diamond

-pues si... y ?- pregunto confundida apple bloom

-pues...-comenzo a decir diamond abriendo los ojos para luego comprender que todo fue una broma de scootaloo -muerete perdedora!-grito seguido de irse rapidamente del lugar

-eso...fue extraño...-murmuro applebloom, pero luego inconsientemente recordo el beso- estuvo muy cerca mio...como hubiera sido si...NO!

...

El club seguia viendo las fotos en la camara de lyra

-jajajajjajajja-se reian todas al ver una foto en la que estaba applejack levantando el pulgar y atras rarity vomitando en una bolsa, en otra foto salia rainbow agarrandole el trasero a pinkie

-una cosa llevo a otra - bromeo rainbow recordando que se habia acostado con pinkie

-creo que ahora estoy recordando...-dijo pinkie pensativa

-ah si?- preguntaron todas interesadas

-sip, en las ecuaciones exponenciales se igualan las bases

-...

-bromaaaaa! Jajajjaj bueno sientense al rededor mio como si contara una historia muy interesante- dijo pinkie feliz

-pero si sera una historia interesante- dijo rainbow estirandose

-ohh siii- dijo vinyl

***flashback***

Rainbow se encontraba con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza por los golpes recibidos

-como te sientes dashie?-pregunto pinkie con un vaso de cerveza

-no muy bien...-se quejo rainbow

-oh dashie...si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para que te sientas mejor...-dijo pinkie preocupada mientras la abrazaba, rainbow puso una sonrisa maliciosa con un plan en mente

-bueno...si hay algo que puedas hacer para que me sienta mejor pinkie-respondio seductoramente , pinkie entendio las intenciones de su novia y bebio de su vaso , la verdad el alcohol ayudaba mucho en estas ocasiones

-ah si?- pregunto coquetamente siguiendole el juego, rainbow asintio con la cabeza y le comenzo a susurrar cosas en el oido- si tu lo dices jijijij

Ambas chicas fueron a su habitacion besandose como si su vida dependiera de eso , una vez entraron estaba applejack durmiendo en su cama rodeada de cerveza

-wow creo que applejack la paso bien-rio rainbow

-un momento!

***Flashback interrumpido***

-por que interrumpes el flashback applejack!- dijo rainbow molesta

-porque es imposible que yo haya estado durmiendo en mi cama rodeada de cerveza- dijo applejack cruzandose de brazos

-por que?-preguntaron vinyl, pinkie y trixie

-pues porque primero: cuando desperte, mi cama no estaba rodeada de cerveza y segundo: cuando desperte ni siquiera estaba en la habitacion, estaba en el techo, como explicas eso?-dijo applejack

-ay applejack , es que todavia no termino de contar- dijo pinkie feliz- bien sigamos!

***regreso al flashback***

-sii, tomo mucha cerveza , mira cuanta tiene por su cama- apunto pinkie, de pronto applejack se levanta de la nada y queda sentada en su cama

-RARITY YO TE AMO!-grito y de pronto la cama volo como un cohete hacia el techo

-oye oye oye alto ahi!

***flashback interrumpido ...otra vez***

-aahg y ahora que applejack!?- gritaron todas

-eso no tiene nada de sentido! porque mi cama saldria volando de la nada como un cohete !?

-ammm porque es tu cama...duuh-respondio pinkie

-eso no me dice nada!- grito applejack

-yo le creo , porque applejack grito que amaba a rarity- dijo trixie pensativa a lo que todas asintieron

-que?! e-eso hace la historia mas falsa...porque yo no a-amo a rarity!- dijo applejack nerviosa y sonrojada

-si la amas.-respondieron todas

-callense! Ademas eso no me responde el porque desperte en el techo

-en serio? Estoy casi segura que si explique el porque estabas en el techo-dijo pinkie confundida

-pero eso no tiene logica!

-querias que tuviera logica, haberlo dicho antes!- grito entusiasmada pinkie, applejack se llevo su mano a la frente

***de vuelta con el flashback***

-oh applejack no sabiamos que estabas aqui- dijo rainbow dejando de besar a pinkie

-descuiden yo me ire a dormir al techo-respondio relajadamente applejack levantandose de su cama

-pero applejack porque?- pregunto pinkie dramaticamente

-es que tengo calor- dijo applejack mientras intentaba pasar su cama por la puerta

-es en serio?!

***flashback interrumpido again ***

-applejack me estas obligando que te de un solo puñete- amenazo rainbow

-pero es que eso tampoco tiene logica!- dijo applejack triste

-bueno entonces como quieres que explique el que hayas llegado al techo?-pregunto pinkie

-no lo se, tal vez de la forma que realmente sucedio!-dijo molesta applejack

-oohhh es que...nose como ocurrio realmente jijiji-rio pinkie , applejack suspiro cansada

-bueno entonces digamos que los aliens te llevaron ahi- dijo vinyl

-como sea...-respondio cansada applejack- solo cuenta rapido...

***de vuelta con el flashback***

-oh applejack te despertamos?-pregunto rainbow

-no del todo- respondio applejack mientras se estiraba, de pronto entra un alien por la puerta y toma la cama de applejack con ella y increiblemente la logra pasar por la puerta hasta dejar a applejack en el techo con su cama, luego el alien se fue

-tenia que ser tan literal?

-APPLEJACK!

-ok ok perdon , prosigue pinkie

-bueno..ahora que estamos solas...-comenzo rainbow mientras se quitaba su camisa, pinkie se acosto en la cama de rainbow , la peliarcoiris se acosto encima de ella- vamos a divertirnos!

-por su pues..dashie~ - no alcanzo a terminar pues rainbow ya le lamia el cuello ...aunque de una forma no muy...sensual, mas bien le lamia el cuello como un perro toma agua, pinkie la alejo- eso...no es sexy..

-como que no lo es?

-no lo es

-ok ...-dijo rainbow y comenzo a chuparle suavemente el cuello

-ooh siii de esto es lo que hablo!-dijo pinkie mientras agarraba el cabello de rainbow, rapidamente se comenzaron a quitar su ropa y a arrojarla a un lugar cualquiera de la habitacion

-pinkie, dejame besar todo tu cuerpo- dijo rainbow seguido de besar a pinkie apasionadamente , pinkie comenzo a respirar mas rapidamente al sentir la mano traviesa de rainbow dash desabrochandole el sosten y luego comenzar a amasar su delantera derecha ,luego comenzo a bajar la mano lentamente hasta llegar a su parte intima

-dashiiiee~

...

...

-porque paraste?!-gritaron rainbow, trixie y vinyl

***fin flashback***

-no les contare todos los detalles , estan peor que twilight- bromeo pinkie

-nadie supera el nivel de perversion de perversparkle- dijo trixie

-entonces el resto lo dejas a nuestra imaginacion?- pregunto vinyl, pinkie asintio

-bueno...sera mejor que nos vallamos , ya se hace tarde-dijo applejack estirandose, pero quedo congelada al ver a lyra mirando la camara fijamente con preocupacion- sucede algo?

-lo arruine...-murmuro

-ya es tarde para lamentarse respecto a tu relacion-dijo trixie levantando una ceja, lyra nego con la cabeza

-no es eso...-continuo mostrando en la camara una foto en la que se veia rainbow bailando con pinkie

-que pasa con eso?-pregunto rainbow, lyra hizo zoom en un costado, se veia el momento justo cuando twinkleshine beso a colgate - vuelvo a preguntar, que pasa con eso?

-es que...antes ...le pase la camara a starlight...

-QUE ?!- gritaron todas

-preparense para que mañana nuestras fotos mas vergonzosas esten en el periodico mañana-se quejo applejack

-que tiene de malo?-pregunto trixie

-que tiene de malo?! Pues te dire que tiene de malo , ninguan de nosotras recuerda lo que hicimos ayer! Quizas que clase de fotos comprometedoras saco lyra!-grito rainbow a trixie

-bueno...trixie no se preocupa- dijo trixie relajadamente

-es porque literalmente eres una sinverguenza- respondio rainbow

-que?! No es por eso ! Es que yo...me dormi en casi toda la fiesta..-dijo trixie bajando la voz con lo ultimo dicho, rainbow y pinkie la quedaron mirando congeladas, solo pestañeaban...

-dormir?! En una fiesta?! -pregunto pinkie impactada

-definitivamente...eres una sinverguenza...-dijo rainbow

-y que? Al menos ahora no estoy preocupada! A diferencia de ustedes! Ha ha- dijo trixie molesta

-solo espero que starlight no haya notado el beso en esa foto...-dijo lyra

Despues del club...

-pero es que...no entiendo!- se quejo trixie , que estaba con sunset shimmer en la mesa principal de su cabaña

-aaghh trixie! Te he explicado miles de veces el mismo ejercicio!-dijo sunset molesta

-pero...

-nada de peros! Estoy perdiendo la paciencia contigo...como siempre

En ese momento entra adagio y se dirige a las chicas

-que hacen?-pregunto curiosa

-trato de enseñarle a trixie como resolver este tipo de ecuaciones-dijo sunset mas tranquila

-oh , es de los que me enseñaste- respondio adagio mientras agarraba un lapiz y lo comenzaba a resolver inmediatamente

-perfecto adagio!- dijo sunset feliz- vez trixie? Adagio es una buena alumna- continuo

-nadie le gana a trixie...-murmuro enojada - ah si? Pasame el cuaderno!- continuo mientras le arrebataba el cuaderno a adagio y busco un ejercicio sin resolver y lo resolvio rapidamente -supera eso Einstein!- dijo presumidamente, sunset quedo boquiabierta y luego reviso el ejercicio , increiblemente estaba perfecto

-trixie...-comenzo a decir sunset todavia impresionada

-si?- respondio presumidamente esperando felicitaciones de su "maestra"

-estabas haciendo que no sabias hacer los ejercicios a proposito?!-pregunto sunset molesta

-amm hahah noo! Solo que...solo que me dio un ataque intelectual eso es todo- respondio nerviosa

-ajam si- dijo adagio sarcasticamente

-mmm trixie porque tienes un 6 con corazones en tu cuaderno?-pregunto sunset que estaba revisando el cuaderno de trixie

-por nada!-decia trixie nerviosa mientras le quitaba el cuaderno a sunset

-ya cuenta!- exigio adagio

-bueno...porque es mi numero favorito - respondio finalmente

-y porque?-pregunto sunset

-pueess...porque...porque...-comenzo a decir trixie nerviosa y sonrojada, adagio comprendio de inmediato el porque

-mi numero favorito es el 8- dijo adagio

-ah si y porque?-pregunto sunset, adagio sonrio

-porque sundagio tiene 8 letras- respondio coquetamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de sunset

-sundagio?-pregunto sunset sonrojada y confundida, trixie fruncio el ceño

-asi se llama nuestra pareja- respondio tranquilamente mientras la acercaba

-si , pero no son pareja!- dijo trixie en un tono territorial , alejando a sunset de adagio y acercandola a ella

-jejejej si , no somos pareja...y no tengo pareja- dijo sunset alejandose de trixie y adagio

-bueno pero el 6 es mejor! Porque sunxie tiene 6 letras!- dijo inmediatamente trixie luego se tapo la boca sonrojada- digo..porque trixie tiene 6 letras- se corrigio

-el 6 es como demoniaco, el 8 es mejor- dijo adagio levantando una ceja

-no lo es! El 6 es mejor

-el 8

-el 6!

-8

-6!

-sunset cual es mejor el 8 o el 6? - preguntaron trixie y adagio al mismo tiempo mirando a sunset del lugar

-ammmm pues ...yo creo que es mejor el...adios!-dijo seguido de irse corriendo del lugar

-ha! Prefiere el 6!- dijo trixie triunfante

-en tus sueños..-dijo adagio

-eso es mas que seguro- dijo trixie mientras se iba, adagio rodo los ojos

...

Twilight estaba caminando de vuelta a las habitaciones leyendo un libro hasta que choco fluttershy

-lo siento mucho fluttershy!-se disculpo inmediatamente

-descuida...en parte fue mi culpa...ando muy distraida con los examenes y eso- dijo fluttershy mientras se masajeaba el hombro

-te duele el hombro?-pregunto twilight preocupada

-un poco...supongo que es el estres..-respondio en voz baja, twilight trago saliva

-deja que te ayude con tu mochila- dijo amablemente , fluttershy le entrego su mochila

-gracias twilight eres muy amable- agradecio fluttershy sonriendole - y eres tan atenta conmigo...

-y porque no lo seria?

-porque...hum..es que yo pense...que te ibas a alejar de mi cuando te dije que ...solo seamos amigas...- dijo timidamente fluttershy , twilight se detuvo , ahora que lo dice ..fue fluttershy quien dijo la idea de ser solo amigas y twilight "estuvo de acuerdo" para no complicar las cosas, pero en el fondo twilight queria que fueran mas que amigas

-bueno...yo...-comenzo a decir twilight nerviosamente , este era un tema bastante incomodo, luego twilight vio a fluttershy y se encontro con su mirada - yo jamas me alejare de ti...- dijo finalmente sonrojada, fluttershy se sonrojo tambien , luego siguieron caminando juntas hasta llegar a su habitacion , fluttershy se sento en su cama y se comenzo a masajear el hombro

-quieres...que te haga yo masaje?-pregunto twilight , fluttershy la miro sonrojada a lo que twilight se sonrojo tambien

-si qui-quieres..-respondio timidamente , luego se levanto y le dio la espalda a twilight , acomodandose el cabello dejando ver unos de sus hombros , twilight se puso mas nerviosa y coloco sus manos en los hombros de fluttershy y comenzo a masajearlos de una forma tan suave pero fuerte al mismo tiempo , que fluttershy comenzo a sentir una sensacion muy placentera (no placer pervertido, cochinon y sukulento ...bue ya me entienden) y relajante

Rarity iba a entrar a la habitacion pero se detuvo frente a la perilla al escuchar

-mmmm twi-twilight...se siente...taan bien...

No esta demas decir que rarity comenzo a imaginarse muchas cosas con lo escuchado , asi que prefirio dejarlas solas

-donde estara applejack?-murmuro antes de irse

\- te gusta?- pregunto twilight suavemente mientras seguia masajeando los hombros de fluttershy

-mmm...siii...-respondio fluttershy relajadamente, luego de unos minutos mas twilight dejo de masajear los hombros de fluttershy y esta se comenzo a estirar -ohh twilight, realmente lo necesitaba..gracias..-susurro , twilight le dio una sonrisa

-de nada y cuando necesites otro solo dime- le dijo twilight feliz

-twilight?

-si fluttershy?

-...a ti...te gusta alguien?-pregunto timidamente fluttershy

-tu sabes muy bien la respuesta- respondio twilight mientras se iba de la habitacion, una vez se fue fluttershy sintio como la sangre subia a su cabeza y las mariposas en au estomago, ella sabia muy bien que twilight seguia enamorada de ella...y ella tambien de twilight , pero...tenia tanto miedo, miedo a entablar una relacion, eso era algo nuevo y desconocido para fluttershy , que pasa si lo hacia mal? O incluso que twilight se desilucione de ella? Pero de algo estaba segura ...que le encantaba pasar el tiempo con twilight

...

Bon bon estaba junto a octavia , berry y colgate haciendo una tarea en la mesa principal de su cabaña , en eso entran vinyl y lyra

-whaaats uup!- saludo vinyl mientras caminaba hacia octavia para darle un beso, lyra solo entro sin decir nada , pero sin que se diera cuenta quedo mirando a bon bon , al notar que lyra la estaba mirando, bon bon comienza a mirar hacia otro lado incomoda , lyra se sonrojo de la verguenza y se fue

-vinyl ..ya..-decia octavia poniendo poca resistencia a los labios de vinyl

-pero si a ti te gusta tavi- dijo vinyl seguido de volver a besarla , octavia se sonrojo pero le correspondio el beso

-aaghh yo me voy- dijo bon bon seria , comenzo a caminar al baño

-cual es su problema?- pregunto vinyl

-vinyl ya callate...-dijo seria octavia

-si , mejor te beso

-no me referia a eso

-a mi no me engañas tavi- respondio vinyl en un tono divertido , octavia solo rodo los ojos

Bon bon iba a abrir la puerta del baño pero esta se abre sola

-...hola bony digo bon bon..-dijo lyra nerviosa

-hola..lyra..-saludo incomoda

-vuelve conmigo...-susurro con voz muy baja lyra

-que dijiste?

-ah..mmm nada - dijo mas nerviosa lyra

-bueno...esto...es algo incomodo..-dijo bon bon mirando hacia otro lado

-si...pero no deberia ser asi...tu dijiste que querias salvar nuestra relacion de amigas..-comenzo a decir lyra

-pues ...si...pero no crei que fuera tan incomodo...pero podriamos intentar

-intentar besarnos apasionadamente?- pregunto lyra emocionada

-n-no! Salvar le relacion de amistad...

-si quieres...-dijo lyra algo desanimada- pero no me rendire..-murmuro

-bueno, ahora te puedes salir? Necesito usar ...-estaba diciendo bon bon pero fue interrumpida

-ah claro , claro !- dijo lyra entrando al baño

-que salgas del baño, no de la puerta!- dijo molesta bon bon

-pero si ya hemos entrado al baño juntas antes..-dijo lyra , pero bon bon le envio una mirada amenazadora y sonrojada - ok ok ok no me pegues!- dijo lyra mientras salia corriendo

_Al otro dia..._

Scootaloo se encontraba caminando con sweetie belle por los pasillos del instituto

-oye scootaloo-comenzo a decir sweetie , pero de pronto alguien se lleva a scootaloo de un brazo sin que sweetie se de cuenta- tu...alguna vez has sentido...mariposas cuando estas junto a alguien?...scootalo?...donde fue?

-que quieres?!- dijo molesta scootaloo a diamond tiara quien se la llevaba, luego diamond la deja contra un casillero

-tu! Me hiciste una broma!-dijo molesta apuntando a scootaloo

-no se de que hablas-mintio scootaloo

-no te hagas! Eso de que apple bloom me iba a besar!- dijo mas molesta

-no lo hizo?...que raro..-contesto scootaloo pensativa

-porque me haces ese tipo de bromas?! A mi no me gusta apple bloom!

-segura?

-si!

-no te creo...

-es verdad! No me gusta! Yo jamas le he dicho "oye me gustas"!

-quee?!- gritaron sweetie y apple bloom que solo escucharon "oye me gustas" mientras pasaban por ahi, daimond las mira lentamente y sonrojada creyendo que escucharon toda la conversacion

-diamond tu...-comenzo a decir apple bloom

-callate perdedora!-grito mas sonrojada- y tu no me mires asi!- le grito a sweetie belle y se fue corriendo, apple bloom y sweetie miraron a scootaloo

-lo sabia - dijo scootaloo triunfante por descubrir los sentimientos de diamond

-scootaloo..-dijo sweetie triste

-si sweetie?

-te gusta diamond?-pregunto sweetie

-que? Claro que no-dijo molesta scootaloo

-mas te vale- dijo apple bloom amenazantemente- ella no es de fiar..-decia mientras se iba , cuando se iba caminando recordo lo dicho por diamond a scootaloo"_oye me gustas" _a daimond le gustaba scootaloo? , pero...desde cuando y porque le inquietaba tanto que este enamorada de scootaloo...

-como sea...-murmuro

...

Para suerte de rainbow y su club , en el periodico no habia nada comprometedor , tal vez starlight no encontro fotos que le sirva o tal vez se quedo con algunas fotos para poder manipularlas , sea cual sea la razon estaban respirando tranquilas

-ven ? Les dije que no hay que porque preocuparse, ademas suri y starlight no son una amenaza- decia trixie mientras colocaba una moneda a una maquina para luego sacar sus preciadas galletas de mantequilla

-es verdad, que nos haran? inventar falsos rumores de nosotras?- se burlo vinyl

-o tal vez nos arrojen sus maquillajes - dijo riendo rainbow

-bueno , bueno yo me voy a clases -dijo applejack mientrase alejaba del grupo de chicas , una vez doblo a la esquina vio a suri cargando una pesada caja con libros , applejack no le dio importancia y siguio caminando

-a-applejack..-dijo cansada suri , applejack se detuvo y la miro levantando una ceja, suri dejo la caja en el suelo- me puedes ayudar a dejar esta caja en la biblioteca? Esta muy pesada...y tu eres muy fuerte- dijo con la tipica voz de una damisela en apuros

-esta bien..-dijo applejack levantando la caja con facilidad, suri quedo impresionada por la fuerza de la rubia y comenzaron a caminar hacia la biblioteca-tienes suerte de que yo no soy rencorosa -continuo applejack

-es verdad ..y tienes un buen corazon...applejack tu me perdonarias ...bueno si es que te hecho algo malo...-dijo suri suavemente

-nah a mi no me has hecho nada malo pero a mis amigas si ...

-soy una horrible persona...-dijo suri tristemente

-sip...pero puedes cambiar si te lo propones

Rarity iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que vio a lo lejos a applejack cargando una caja...y junto a suri! La modista fruncio el ceño y las siguio sin que se dieran cuenta, applejack y suri llegaron a la biblioteca

-ohh muchas gracias applejack! - agradecio suri abrazandola

_Le esta coqueteando!-_penso rarity

-jejej de nada suri , siempre es un placer ayudar- dijo applejack

_Otro coqueteo?! Alejate!-_penso rarity

-bueno debio haber sido muy cansador...deja que te compre una soda-sugirio suri dejando de abrazar a applejack

_Coqueteo intenso!_

-estoy bien en serio, he cargado cosas mas pesadas- dijo applejack mientras se quitaba el sombrero

_Otro coqueteo intenso!_

_-_wow eres muy fuerte applejack- dijo suri tocando un brazo de applejack, al sentir que le tomo el brazo , applejack se aleja incomoda de suri

-bueno yo me debo ir a clases adios!- dijo applejack retirandose inmediatamente

Suri se retiro del lugar tambien y rarity salio de su escondite

-mmmm esa suri ..no me robara a mi applejack...-murmuro enojada rarity- aaghh y applejack me las pagara por ayudarla!- dijo mas enojada mientras se iba

Mientras ..

Suri entro a la habitacion del periodico escolar y entro a otra habitacion , ahi tenian los anuarios escolares y hojeo hasta llegar a una pagina en donde estaban las 17 chicas en una foto grupal

-ahora veran que no tuvieron que meterse conmigo... ya veras rarity..-dijo viendo a rarity en la foto -oh..ya llegara tu turno trixie...y el tuyo rainbow...de hecho llegara el turno de todas muajaj- en ese momento entro diamond tiara

-que haces aqui?- pregunto levantando una ceja

-nada que te importe

-estas viendo la chica que te gusta en los anuarios?

-no! Acaso tu haces eso?

-no! Callate perdedora!- dijo diamondo mientras se iba corriendo sonrojada

.

**.**

**Bien el plan de suri ya esta en ejecucion y ya saben con quien comenzara ah y no escucho ricky martin e.e necesitaba una cancion que venga al caso, gracias por sus reviews y se que este cap no fue del todo interesante pero es que es como un cap pre-drama **

**Bue , apple bloom estara celosa de que a diamond "le guste scootalo"? ,que hara rarity a suri y a applejack? Twilight le dara mas masajes candentes a fluttershy? Cual es mejor el 8 o el 6? Que hara lyra para volver con bon bon? Suri impedira que vuelvan o no? Como demonios llego applejack en el techo? Lograra suri separar el sunxie mas de lo que esta? (? Todo esto y mucho mas en instituto bla bla bla xdd**


	8. que rarity no escuche

**Perdon x no subir este cap ayer, esque estuve llena de pruebas e.e pero espero que les guste este cap, graciaspor sus reviews, follows , favoritos y por leer! Y si hay alguna falta ortografica perdon porque lo hice algo apresurada uwu , bueno disfruten xd**

Rarity entro rapidamente a la cabaña para quedar mirando a applejack con los brazos cruzados , applejack estaba jugando videojuegos con pinkie y rainbow

-quitate rarity!- se quejo rainbow, rarity no dijo nada

-q-que sucede?-pregunto applejack, rarity le fruncio el ceño-ra-rarty?-pregunto nerviosa

-applejack...-comenzo a decir rarity luego tomo aire para tranquilizarse- que hacias con suri?- termino de preguntar , rainbow y pinkie miraron a applejack esperando una respuesta

-aahhh...eso..bueno la estaba ayudando- respondio applejack mas relajada

-QUE?! -preguntaron pinkie y rainbow

-que tiene?-pregunto applejack

-que tiene?! Que tiene?! ella es el enemigo!-grito rarity

-sii!-gritaron pinkie y rainbow levantando los puños al aire

-exageran...quizas sea una buena persona...-dijo applejack, rarity, rainbow y pinkie la miraron impresionadas

-pecado!-grito pinkie

-exilio!-grito rainbow

-si asi lo quieres...-continuo rarity mandandole una mirada de odio -olvidate de..- se detuvo al darse cuenta que rainbow y pinkie escuchaban atentamente -..de...olvidate de...de nuestra confianza!- termino de decir casi gritando y se fue rapidamente a su habitacion frustrada

-esta celosa..-dijo rainbow guiñandole el ojo a applejack

-q-que?! Y porque lo estaria?! No somos nada!-grito nerviosa applejack

-no sabes mentir- dijo pinkie negando con la cabeza

-no estoy mintiendo!- grito applejack

-nooo mee griteeees!-grito rainbow tapando su oreja con su mano

-nooo eestooy gritaaaandooooo! -grito applejack- ok ya paro -dijo mas tranquila

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-grito pinkie haciendo que applejack y pinkie salten del susto

-que pasa?- pregunto rainbow

-nada , es que todos gritaban- respondio pinkie , de pronto se abre la puerta que las separa de la cabaña de al lado

-DEJEN DE GRIIITAAR!- grito furiosa sunset shimmer , luego respiro hondo- por favor- dijo mas amablemente y luego cerro la puerta

Rarity llego molesta a su habitacion y quedo mirando a fluttershy que estaba durmiendo junto a twilight en la cama de la cerebrito , angel estaba durmiendo en el estomago de fluttershy y draco en las piernas de twilight , ademas twilight tenia un libro en sus manos , rarity dio una mirada con los ojos brillantes , luego fluttershy abre los ojos lentamente

-...hum...hola rarity...-saludo aun adormilada , rarity movio ambas cejas divertidamente , fluttershy dio una mirada de confusion

-ustedes ...me deben una explicacion-continuo rarity, twilight abre los ojos rapidamente

-me dormi!- dijo de repente

-muy bien , diganme...lo han hecho?- pregunto rarity sin censura ni pelos en la lengua , tanto twilight como fluttershy se sonrojaron

-no!- respondieron ambas inmediatamente

-entonces que fue lo que escuche ayer?- pregunto rarity levantando una ceja

-que?-pregunto twilight

-ya saben...eso de "mmm twilight se siente tan bien"- dijo rarity

-oohhh eso solo es un mal entendido...le estaba dando un masaje- dijo twilight relajadamente, fluttershy asintio con la cabeza

-y ahora?-pregunto rarity

-hablando contigo- respondio twilight

-eso no! Que estaban haciendo las dos en una cama

-ah estabamos durmiendo...bueno yo estaba leyendo...tienes la mente muy sucia rarity - continuo twilight

-mira quien habla , a ti te dicen perversparkle- respondio rarity estresada

-mentira! Bueno...ultimamente no me han pasado accidentes pervertidos..-dijo algo aliviada

-solo espera..

Mientras lyra estaba en su cama acostada deprimidamente , en eso entra vinyl

-que pasa con esa cara?- pregunto vinyl a su amiga, lyra la miro y se acomodo para quedar sentada en su cama

-tu sabes muy bien...-respondio secamente, vinyl coloco una mirada de preocupacion , pero luego le dio una sonrisa

-bueno...no puedo entender como te sientes, pero quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo y siempre estare contigo..-dijo vinyl con una calida sonrisa, lyra la miro y le sonrio luego se levanto y abrazo fuertemente a vinyl

-gracias amiga- dijo mientras la abrazaba, vinyl le correspondio el abrazo

-animo lyra...no es el fin del mundo - dijo vinyl suavemente mientras se alejaba un poco para mirarle la cara - ademas eres una chica muy divertida, alegre, inteligente, fuerte , linda , y talentosa

-vinyl...gracias

-de nada , para eso estan las amigas

-siempre seremos amigas verdad?

\- siempre...por eso arriba ese animo

-...tienes razon! Todavia soy joven y talentosa!- dijo lyra saliendo corriendo de la habitacion - hola octavia!- saludo al salir y encontrarse con la chelista, octavia solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y entro a la habitacion

-espero que eso lo hayas dicho solo para subirle el animo..-le sijo seria a vinyl

-pfft pero claro tavi, pero la mayoria de las cosas eran verdaderas-respondio vinyl

-como sea..-dijo octavia

-no seas celosa!

-no soy celosa

-a mi no me engañas tavi

-ya callate -dijo seria octavia y vinyl le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que octavia dio una sonrisita

Mientras lyra estaba en la cocina sucia con con harina , huevos, leche, etc

-que haces?- pregunto colgate acercandose a lyra

-cocino cupcakes!- respondio emocionada

-genial, necesitas ayuda?-pregunto colgate amablemente

-nah, yo puedo sola- respondio lyra

-si tu lo dices...

_Al otro dia..._

_"Oye me gustas". _Esas palabras rondaban por la cabeza de apple bloom , pero porque le importaba tanto , ademas que tiene scootaloo que le guste a diamond? , unas de las muchas preguntas que se hacia apple bloom , pero se negaba en pensar que estaba celosa...

-pssst- dijo silver a apple bloom que estaba en un puesto cerca del de ella , sacando a apple bloom de sus pensamientos

-que?-pregunto torpemente

-pasaselo a scootaloo ...de diamond- susurro silver pasandole una notita , apple bloom fruncio el ceño y miro a diamond quien estaba mirando a su direccion quizas a scootalo , pero apenas noto la mirada de apple bloom volvio rapidamente a mirar el pizarron

-ahora se mandan notitas..-murmuro molesta y luego le arrojo la notita a scootaloo en la cara que estaba sentada al lado de ella

-que es esto?- pregunto dudosa scootaloo quien estaba jugando distraidamente con su celular

-una nota...de..diamond-susurro molesta apple bloom , scootaloo la abrio sin decir nada

"Inutil , me las pagaras ,por la estupida conversacion que tuvimos apple bloom cree que le gusto

Pd: la pagaras muy caro

Pd2: no me gusta apple bloom

Pd3: dile a apple bloom que no me gusta"

Scootaloo rio lo que hizo que apple bloom frunciera mas el ceño

-si asi lo deseas...-murmuro para si misma scootaloo, luego dirigio su mirada a apple bloom - oye no le gustas a diamond...- dijo scootaloo , apple bloom la miro con el ceño fruncido

-ya lo se.- le dijo apple bloom secamente con algo de ira, scootaloo sintio un escalofrio por su espalda, luego arranco un pedazo de hoja de su cuaderno para luego escribir

-ten, que llegue a diamond- susurro scootaloo , apple bloom agarro el papel seria y lo arrojo con ira a silver , solo una frase rondaba en estos momentos por la cabeza de apple bloom: no estoy celosa

...

-ammm octavia-llamo cheerilee a la chelistas quien camino hacia cheerilee levantandose de su puesto

-si?- pregunto

-puedes ir a buscar mas hojas a la sala del periodico escolar?- pregunto, octavia asintio con la cabeza y fue

Mientras suri y starlight estaban revisando las fotos entregadas por lyra que fueron sacadas en la fiesta, o mas bien una en especifico, la de colgate con twinkleshine

-como es que no la vimos antes?- pregunto suri

-no lo se...que quieres hacer con ella?-pregunto starlight

-mmm podemos usarla a nuestro beneficio o...publicarla-dijo suri maliciosamente, colgate no la hecho nada malo a ella pero aun asi era amiga de trixie, rarity y rainbow, en ese momento entras octavia, ambas chicas la miraron friamente

-me mandaron a buscar hojas aqui-dijo octavia seria

-ok...-dijo suri mientras caminaba a buscar hojas, a octavia le parecio curioso el como starlight miraba fijamente la camara,quizas que cosa vergonzosa tendra ahi, luego de unos minutos suri no volvia

-donde es que estaban las hojas?-pregunto desde una habitacion

-agh entre uno de los cajones , del estante negro frente al estante grande!-grito starlight despejando su vista de la camara

-donde?!-grito suri de la habitacion, starligh rodo los ojos y dejo la camara en su escritorio y luego fue a la habitacîon donde estaba suri, octavia involuntariamente fue hacia el escritorio de starlight para la ver la camara , una vez vio la foto quedo boquiabierta

-eso es lo que ocultabas colgate...-susurro

-perdon por la dem...que haces con la camara?-pregunto seria starlight

-nada...-respondio octavia, suri comenzo a acercarse lentamente a octavia

-devuelvemela- ordeno mientras se acercaba, octavia sin despegar su mirada en suri borro la foto y le entrgo la camara , seguido de tomar las hojas y caminar hacia la salida hasta...

-donde demonios crees que vas?-pregunto starlight molesta mientras le agarraba fuertemente el brazo impidiendo que siga caminando

-agh...sueltame!- se quejo octavia forcejeando pero le era imposible, starlight le agarro fuerte mente el otro brazo inmovilizandola completamente y la llevo frente a suri

-sabes que esa era la unica copia que teniamos de la foto? Por que la borraste?!-pregunto furiosa suri

-por..porque iba a perjudicar a... unas de mis amigas-respondio con dificultad mientras intentaba liberarse, pero le era imposible, suri sonrio maliciosamente

-entonces acepta salir tu perjudicada por culpa de tus amigas-dijo en un tono de malisia- coco, ven aqui- llamo suri a la chica quien estaba haciendo la edicion del periodico en unos de los computadores

-s-si?-pregunto corriendo hacia suri

-quiero que vayas a buscar el violoncello de octavia...donde es que lo guardaba? En el salon de musica? - dijo mirando a octavia

-no te atrevas!-grito con ira octavia

-si me atrevo, apurate coco!

-pero..

-solo hazlo!- ordeno suri, coco le pidio disculpas a octavia con la mirada y fue corriendo a la sala de musica

-sueltame!-comenzo a gritar desesperada octavia mientras se movia rapidamente para que a starlight le sea mas dificil contenerla , pero siempre tenia una forma de sujetarla firmemente, finalmente llega coco cansada por cargar tan grande instrumento, suri saco el instrumento de su funda y luego saco unas tijeras

-dime octavia...que tan caras son las cuerdas de este instrumento?- comenzo a decir mientras acariciaba las cuerdas con las tijeras

-no! No lo hagas! Por favor!- gritaba desesperada

-oh si lo hare y despues rompere el instrumento completamente!-dijo furiosa suri

-basta! No lo hagas! Sueltame!

-esto te pasa por meterte en lo que no te incumbe!-dijo molesta suri mientras colocaba las tijeras en posicion para comenzar a cortar, solo faltaba cerrar la tijera

-sueltenme!-gritaba octavia intentando librarse, cuando suri estaba a punto de cortar las cuerdas , una fuerza la arrastro hacia atras haciendo que suelte el violoncello , pero antes de que el instrumento caiga al suelo fue sujetado por...

-lyra!-grito octavia feliz mientras por fin se liberaba de starlight por distraerse ante la aparicion de lyra, octavia corrio hacia la chica de ojos dorados a abrazarla para luego tomar su violoncello con fuerza

-que estaban haciendo?-pregunto lyra mirando seria a suri, suri le envio una mirada de odio

-lo arruinaste-murmuro suri enojada

-todo esta bien lyra- comenzo a decir starlight con una gran sonrisa

-no lo esta..-murmuro octavia sin soltar su chelo

\- ya paso , vuelve en lo tuyo- dijo suri seria, octavia agarro unas hojas y su chelo como pudo

-yo te ayudo- dijo lyra tomando el violoncello y antes de que se fuera miro a starlight- si me quieren hechar del periodico lo entiendo...

-no te hechare- dijo starlight

-que?!-pregunto impresionada suri

-me eres muy util- termino de decir

-pero starli..

-QUIET!

Suri cruzo los brazos molesta y luego lyra se fue junto a octavia

-no tenia planeado hacerte sufrir tanto...pero tu te lo buscaste octavia..-murmuro suri con los dientes apretados

-...pero en la camara de lyra tambien esta la foto...-dijo coco nerviosa, starlight nego con la cabeza

-no, ya la borro de su camara- respondio frustrada starlight

-gracias lyra, si tu no hubieras aparecido quizas mi voloncello ahora seria solo unos pedazos de basura- dijo octavia agradecida

-de nada...recuerdas esa vez que se te rompio el violin?-pregunto lyra cargando el enorme instrumento

-si...estaba llorando y tu trataste de subirme el animo y yo te dije que no entenderias lo que siento, entonces rompiste tu lira para entender mi dolor...-dijo octavia sonriendo recordando la situacion

-sip

-por que lo habias hecho? Tu amabas la lira

-porque eras mi mejor amiga ,si tu reias yo tambien reia... si tu sufrias yo tambien- dijo lyra sonriendo , octavia la miro

\- "eras"? Osea que ya no soy tu mejor amiga?- bromeo octavia

-no me referia a eso!- dijo lyra preocupada

-jajaja lo se lo se lyra -dijo riendo octavia , luego coloco su mirada algo preocupada

-que?-pregunto lyra

-tu siempre hiciste lo que podias para entenderme..."si tu sufrias yo tambien" , pero hace poco estuviste sufriendo...y yo no te he dado mi apoyo o consuelo...- dijo triste mirando el suelo

-octavia...eso no te hace una mala amiga, estuviste consolando a bon bon y eso no es malo ya que tambien es tu amiga..ademas yo se que tu siempre estaras para mi...despues de todo fui tu primera amiga en este instituto- dijo lyra sonriendole amigablemente , octavia la miro y le sonrio tambien, luego llegaron a la sala de clases en la que estaba octavia

-confio en que dejaras bien guardado mi violoncello- dijo octavia antes de ingresar a la sala

-exacto- dijo lyra guiñando el ojo divertidamente , octavia sonrio y entro a la sala de clases

En la hora de recreo...

Las mane 6 estaban caminando juntas por los pasillos

-applejack-llamo suri a la chica vaquera

-no vayas...-murmuro rarity, applejack rodo los ojos y se hizo la sorda en esa ocasion , pero suri se adelanto quedando frente a la chica

-que quieres?-pregunto rainbow arqueando una ceja, suri la ignoro

-ten - dijo suri amablemente ofreciendole una soda a applejack

-no la quiere- dijo rarity con el ceño fruncido

-a ti no te hable- respondio suri

-wow gracias suri...pero porque me das una soda?-pregunto applejack confundida

-por lo de ayer, te la debo- dijo suri con una sonrisa

-pero yo lo hice sin esperar nada a cambio- dijo applejack alejando la soda

-no , insisto applejack, ademas...fuiste tan gentil conmigo...que gracias a ti me di cuenta que ser rencorosa no me llevara a ninguna parte...

-y ahora te das cuenta?-pregunto rainbow

-bueno...de todas maneras tenia algo de sed jejej-dijo applejack tomando la soda- gracias suri

-de nada applejack...espero que podamos fortalecer nuestra relacion- dijo suri guiñandole el ojo seguido de irse

-eso...fue inesperado- dijo twilight , applejack noto la mirada fija de alguien al voltearse a ver quien era se encontro lo los ojos enojados de rarity

-que te traes con ella?-pregunto molesta

-si, sabes que estas casada con rarity- dijo rainbow de inmediato

-claro que no!-gritaron applejack y rarity sonrojadas

-admitanlo de una vez!- grito rainbow

-sip, ademas es obvio que rarity esta celooooosaaaaa- dijo pinkie mientras abrazaba a rarity y a applejack

-no estoy celosa! ademas ustedes deberian estar molestas tambien, suri no es alguien amigable- dijo rarity molesta

-si si como dias- dijo rainbow cruzandose de brazos

-aunque se ve diferente...como...mas amigable..-dijo fluttershy en voz baja , rainbow y rarity le dieron una mirada seria -o...tal vez no...

-no me digas que le crees cariño- dijo rarity levantando una ceja

-bueno...no...pero ..hum.. ahora...no dijo nada ofensivo...-dijo fluttershy en voz muy baja, rainbow se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano

-como sea...quizas este envenenada la soda- dijo rainbow seguido de quitarle la soda a applejack

-que haces?-pregunto molesta applejack

-vere si esta envenenada- dijo rainbow seguido de abrirla y beber de ella-mmmm nop , parece que no estaba envenenada- continuo devolviendole la lata de soda, applejack la tomo y dio vuelta la lata haciendo que caigan unas tres gotas al suelo

-gracias por dejarme soda...-dijo sarcasticamente applejack

-denada- dijo rainbow seguido de eruptar

-aaghhh-se quejo rarity asqueada mientras se iba

Trixie iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que vio a sunset en su casillero

-hola sunset shimmer! Hoy me vas a ayudar con quimica?-pregunto trixie , sunset cerro su casillero

-no, hoy voy a ensayar con adagio - dijo sunset seria

-eh?...y para que?-pregunto dudosa

-para el concurso de canto- respondio sunset encojiendose de hombros

-pero...tu me dijiste que no cantarias...-dijo trixie levantando una ceja

-si lo dije...aunque nose...quizas adagio tenga razon y deba cantar frente a la escuela

-...pero...yo te dije eso

-lo que sea, el punto es que adagio me ayudara

-esa falsa...-murmuro trixie

-que dijiste? Adagio es nuestra amiga, ademas es una de las pocas personas que ha mostrado interes en ayudarme a cambiar! No como tu trixie, que solo te la pasas comiendo galletas de mantequilla! - dijo sunset algo molesta

-ah si?! Pues ..pues..a trixie no le importa! Quedate con adagio no me importa! Yo solo vine a pedirte tu ayuda...

-te doy un consejo trixie? estudia! no tendrias tan bajas notas si estudiaras..o al menos pusieras atencion en clases!

-para ti es facil decirlo! Ya que tienes notas perfectas sin esforzarte!...cerebrito!

-porque no pierdo el tiempo admirandome cada segundo como tu!...egolatra!

-perdoname por ser tan perfecta!

-aaghhh! -gruño sunset fastidiada y agarra a trixie de su remera y la acerca- eres tan insoportable!- le dijo molesta y luego la solto y se fue caminando hacia adagio

-hola- saludo adagio con una calida sonrisa, sunset respiro hondo antes de responder

-hola- saludo tambien

-que sucede?- pregunto adagio levantando una ceja

-..nada...solo que por mas que intente cambiar...trixie sigue haciendo que pierda la paciencia con una facilidad increible! Nose como lo hace-dijo sunset molesta comenzando a caminar junto a adagio

-bueno..eso no importa , lo que importa ahora es concentrarse para el concurso de canto- dijo adagio feliz

-es verdad, ya estoy mas tranquila- dijo sunset sonriendole, adagio le sonrio tambien

-trixie te hace enojar..y yo te te relajo y tranquilizo- dijo adagio ,sunset rio

-es verdad -dijo riendo- gracias adagio por estar apoyandome- continuo sunset

-denada , aunque me haz agradecido mucho , pero no importa

-ah si? Oh...perdon

-descuida , no me molesta- dijo adagio sonriendo, pronto la mirada de sunset se desvio a una pared que tenia claramente escrito "sundagio" -yo lo escribi...te gusta?

-bueno...es..inesperado...-dijo sunset levemente sonrojada

-lo sabia!-grito adagio

-que cosa?

-que te gusta, estas sonrojada

-que ?! Claro que no- dijo sunset pero su sonrojo se hizo mas evidente

-si, no lo niegues-dijo adagio relajadamente

-ya callate-dijo sunset riendo

-mira ari! -dijo sonata alegremente apuntando a sunset y adagio

-que pasa con eso?-pregunto levantando una ceja

-crees que hacen bonita pareja?-pregunto sonata

-no.

-aria...porque no te gusta la pareja de adagio y sunset?

-simplemente no me gusta- respondio aria seria

-pero..porque?

-no lo se- contesto cruzandose de brazos, pero quizas sea porque aria conoce muy bien los sentimientos de trixie, el año pasado cuando hicieron ese viaje de campo le quedo muy claro ,de hecho cambio de grupo con trixie para que ella quedara con sonata y trixie con sunset

-amargada...-murmuro sonata, aria la miro con el ceño fruncido

-al menos no tuve mala suerte el primer martes de tacos...o no le hecho mucho jugo de uva a los tragos- dijo aria seria pero con un tono de malicia

-oye!...que cruel eres..-dijo sonata triste haciendo pucheros, aria sonrio levemente , encontraba a sonata tan adorable, una de las muchas cosas que le gustaba de ella

-tu empezaste- dijo aria sonriendole levemente

-no me importa cuantas veces pierda un taco...tu siempre me cocinaras uno para hacerme sentir mejor- respondio sonata en un tono triunfante, aria se sonrojo y la volvio a mirar con el ceño fruncido

-no te acostumbres...-murmuro molesta, sonata comenzo a reir y aria le sonrio

-demasiado tarde, ya lo hice- dijo sonata seguido de abrazar a aria - siempre haras que me sienta mejor?-pregunto sonata mientras la abrazaba, aria rodo los ojos sonriendo

-siempre- respondio correspondiendole el abrazo, sonata comenzo a besarla suavemente

-y se estaban mandando notitas en clases- dijo apple bloom a sweetie belle mientras caminaban por los pasillos

-ah si?- pregunto sweetie algo triste

-si...no sabia que a diamond le gustaba scootaloo- dijo apple bloom seria

-bueno...nosotras escuchamos cuando se le confeso...- dijo sweetie desanimada

-pero, es que...no tiene sentido! digo...desde cuando?! Como?!- pregunto apple bloom agarrandose la cabeza

-apple bloom?..

-que?

-te gusta scootaloo tambien?

-no!

-entonces diamond?

-..menos!

-entonces...porque te molesta tanto ?

-..pues...porque..diamond es nuestra enemiga! Ademas es la chica mas presumida, creida, sinverguenza..

-mas que trixie?

-si...bueno nose..no me interrumpas..ahora se me olvido lo que iba a decir

-perdon

-no importa

-ahora donde estara scootaloo?

-no me extrañaria que este con..diamond tiara- respondio apple bloom con los puños apretados

-quizas..-murmuro sweetie mirando el suelo

-bueno yo me voy a mis clases adios sweetie- se despidio apple bloom

-adios

Apple bloom mientras se iba caminando se imagino a scootaloo caminando de la mano junto a diamond , apple bloom fruncio el ceño , todavia se hacia la misma pregunta en la mente: _desde cuando?...no importa...siempre recordare nuestro beso... _apple bloom se detuvo

-que demonios estoy pensando?!

Despues de clases como siempre el club de entretenimiento se junto en la antigua sala de musica

-chicas! Hice cupcakes para todas!- dijo lyra entrando a la sala emocionada con una bandeja con cupcakes

-excelente me muero de hambre! -dijo rainbow acostada desde el sofa mientras que applejack, vinyl y pinkie pintaban la sala

-hay para todas!-dijo lyra alegre , las chicas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ir a sacar un cupcake, las chicas mordieron casi al mismo tiempo , una vez comenzaron a masticar el cupcake comenzaron a masticar mas lento

-y?-pregunto lyra sonriendo

-mmm estan dewichiosos-dijo vinyl masticando lentamente y levantaba el pulgar , aunque estaba con un sabor no muy agradable y desabrido

-mmm ñom ñom-decia applejack masticando lento tambien, en ese momento entra trixie murmurando cosas molesta

-hola trixie! Quieres un cupcake?-pregunto lyra volteandose hacia trixie dandole la espalda a las demas chicas que aprovecharon de votar los pedazos que tenian en la boca por la ventana, rainbow arrojo todo el cupcake por la ventana, trixie sin decir nada tomo uno y lo comenzo a comer

-mmmmm le falta algo...-comenzo a decir trixie mientras masticaba , atras de lyra las chicas le hacian gestos de que parara pero trixie no las vio

-ah si?-pregunto lyra, trixie asintio con la cabeza y comienza a buscar algo en su mochila

-voilá!- dijo trixie sacando un tarro de mantequilla de mani

-wooow- dijo lyra impresionada y trixie comenzo a esparcir la mantequilla de mani por el cupcake seguido de llevarselo a la boca

-mmmmmm ahora si-dijo masticando feliz

-saben? Me dio hambre tambien, probare uno- dijo lyra mientras agarraba uno lo comenzaba a morder , luego rapidamente comienza a toser golpeandose el pecho , luego escupio el pedazo al suelo

-iiaaghh esto es horrible! Como pudo haberles gustado- dijo lyra sacando la lengua

-lo se , esta asquerozo la verdad- dijo rainbow riendo, lyra la miro

-soy una inutil! - dijo con la voz quebrada lyra cubriendose el rostro , applejack y pinkie le dieron un codazo una a cada lado

-pero si esta rico-dijo trixie terminando de comer un cupcake

-heey vez? A trixie le gusto!-dijo applejack inmediatamente animando a lyra

-en serio?- pregunto lyra a trixie destapandose el rostro

-si, le faltan algunos detalles, pero esta rico- dijo trixie mientras le hechaba mantequilla de mani a otro cupcake

-vez? No eres inutil- dijo vinyl abrazando a lyra con un brazo

-si!-dijo lyra feliz - le voy a ofrecer algunos a derpy- continuo saliendo de la sala

-muy bien trixie, ya puedes escupir el cupcake- dijo applejack a trixie quien estaba comiendo uno

-si ya puedes dejar de actuar- continuo rainbow

-...actuar?- pregunto trixie confundida

-...olvidalo- dijo applejack

...

Adagio y sunset shimmer se encontraban ensayando o mas bien sunset escuchaba cantar a adagio

-cantas muy hermoso adagio-dijo sunset maravillada

-gracias-respondio adagio engreidamente

-bueno...si cantas asi en el concurso dudo que yo pueda ganar-bromeo sunset

-oh no, tu ganaras , te lo aseguro- dijo adagio feliz

-acaso me dejaras ganar?-pregunto sunset levantando una ceja

-eso jamas, aunque podria hacerlo por un favor- respondio adagio

-cual?

-un beso tuyo- dijo adagio con simpleza, sunset se sonrojo por la propuesta de adagio

-que?- pregunto asegurandose de que escucho bien

-un beso tuyo -repitio acercandose a sunset , sunset la miro confundida pero permanecio congelada- es broma , no es necesario que me beses...solo si quieres-dijo adagio, sunset rio y le beso la mejilla

-solo en la mejilla?-pregunto adagio cruzandose de brazos

-tu no especificaste donde- dijo sunset en un tono divertido

-y si ahora especifico en la boca?

-lo siento los besos son limitados-bromeo sunset haciendo que ambas rian -oye todavia falta para el concurso de canto-dijo sunset terminando de reir

-acaso no puedo inventar excusas para pasar tiempo contigo?-pregunto adagio, sunset rio

-si puedes

-asi que twinkleshine..-dijo octavia atras de colgate, colgate se volteo rapidamente

-que?-pregunto nerviosa

-no puedes ocultarlo , se que se besaron-dijo octavia con los brazos cruzados

-porfavor no le digas a berry octavia! Yo no quise! En serio!-dijo colgate desesperada agarrando a octavia de los hombros

-colgate tranquila, no le dire-respondio octavia

-gracias octavia...veras en la fiesta fui por agua y twinkleshine aparecio ebria, yo la salude pero me comenzo a decir cosas extrañas y luego me beso, pero yo me aleje inmediatamente y me fui con berry lo juro

-esta bien te creo, desde ahora ten cuidado con esa chica

-lo se...oye como supiste que me beso?

-suri y starlight tenian una foto , parece que la querian difundir

-que?!

-tranquila, la borre

-gracias octavia! Gracias gracias gracias!-agradecio colgate abrazandola

-de nada , pero ellas todavia saben del beso...asi que no te relajes mucho

-no es justo...yo no le hice nada a ellas-dijo colgate triste

-o quizas no hagan nada con la informacion...tal vez centre sus energias hacia rarity, rainbow o trixie...no debemos preocuparno de ella por ahora- dijo octavia tranquilizandola, colgate asintio

...

Las semanas pasaron , suri buscaba cada oportunidad para poder entablar una amistad o una mejor relacion con applejack , haciendo que rarity se coloque cada vez mas celosa , lyra ha estado teniendo el constante apoyo del club frente a la ruptura, en cambio a bon bon cada vez le esta afectando mas la distancia y a la vez incomodando, sunset y adagio pasaban constantemente tiempo juntas ensayando , twilight y fluttershy estan cada vez mas cercanas, ...rainbow se entero que en la tele darian una pelicula excelente segun su opinion y quizo invitar a todas sus amigas para verla en la tarde, para su mala suerte habia un temporal , mucha lluvia y truenos, aunque eso no las impidio

-ya apresurate con las palomitas vinyl-grito rainbow mientras se sentaba en el sofa

-si si si ya voy-dijo vinyl corriendo a las chicas reunidas frente a la tele

-shhh ya va a empezar-dijo rarity, todas guardaron silencio para ver la pelicula , la pelicula comenzo perode pronto la señal comenzo a perderse

-buuuu!-grito viny arrojando palomitas a la tele

-vinyl comportate-dijo octavia

-es la antena-dijo twilight

-yo lo arreglo!-dijo lyra levantandose , agarro la antena de la tele y la levanto -ahi?-pregunto lyra

-noo-dijieron todas, lyra cambio de mano

-ahora?

-noo-volvieron a decir todas, lyra levanto mas el brazo , levantando su pie

-ahora?

-SI SI AHI SI- gritaron todas, lyra apoyo el pie que tenia levantado en el suelo -NO NO NO!-gritaron todas , lyra volvio a levantar el pie -SI SI SI

-no te muevas de ahi-dijo rainbow, lyra permanecio asi por unos cinco minutos

-ammm chicas...se me esta durmiendo el brazo..-se quejo lyra

-shhhh la pelicula-dijo aria

-no soporto...mas...-volvio a quejarse lyra , de pronto la luz se corta por la gran tormenta

-buuuu!-gritaron todas

-devuelvanme mi dinero!-grito vinyl

-bueno supongo que la funcion acabo-dijo rarity estirandose

-bien, vamos a dormir-dijo aria a sonata, luego de unos minutos estaban todas en su habitacion

-twilight...-dijo fluttershy en voz baja al costado de la cama de twilight, ya habian pasado unas horas

-mmm ?-pregunto twilight refregandose los ojos

-puedo dormir contigo? ..los truenos me asustan un poco-murmuro fluttershy, twilight le sonrio

-claro- respondio suavemente y fluttershy se acosto con twilight y la abrazo

-esto me recuerda cuando dormi contigo la vez que tenia pesadillas-dijo fluttershy abrazando mas a twilight

-si, a mi tambien- dijo twilight mirando a fluttershy a los ojos y comenzo a acercarse lentamente para besarla, fluttershy cerro sus ojos hasta que ambas ya se estaban besando tiernamente, el beso de a poco comenzo a volverse mas apasionado e intenso

-siempre me gustaste fluttershy...-susurro twilight en el oido de fluttershy seguido de besar la zona

-twilight...tu tambien siempre me gustaste..-murmuro fluttershy mientras se sonrojaba intensamente por las acciones de twilight

-perdon por besarte la oreja nose que me paso-se disculpo twilight inmediatamente

-descuida...no me molesta..-dijo fluttershy mas sonrojada, twilight le sonrio y comenzo a besarla nuevamente, pronto como pudo se coloco encima de fluttershy de cierta forma para no dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo en ella , comenzo a besarle el cuello a fluttershy suavemente haciendo que de unos pequeños gemidos, luego twilight comenzo a chupar suavemente el cuello

-mmm twi-twilight...

-eres tan hermosa fluttershy...-dijo en voz baja y sonrojada twilight

-tu..tambien twilight..-murmuro fluttershy sonrojandose tambien, twilight comenzo a besar nuevamente a fluttershy en los labios

...

Rarity abre lentamente los ojos por sonidos que la despertaron

-..que rarity no escuche...

Rarity aun somnolienta empieza a pestañear mas

-twiilightt~ -escucho la voz de fluttershy decir en voz baja, rarity abrio los ojos impresionadas, esta vez si que lo estaban haciendo , era mas que seguro

-...no hay que despertar a rarity..-murmuro twilight, rarity seguia pegada mirando la escena , luego ve como twilight comienza a bajar desapareciendo por las sabanas dejando el rostro de fluttersy visible

-mmmmm-gimio de pronto fluttershy sonrojada, esto ya era demasiado para rarity y cerro los ojos para volver a dormir...pero era algo dificil de hacer si sus compañeras de cuarto estaban en plena accion..

**.**

**.**

**Pero que sukistrukis , admitanlo , sabian que tarde o temprano pasaria xdd**

**Apple bloom admitira sus celos? Que hara sweetie para llamar la atencion de scootaloo? Como se vengara suri de octavia? Que les dira rarity a twilight y fluttershy al otro dia? Sunset tendra algo mas serio con adagio? Que pasara con trixie? Como seguira la relacion de applejack y rarity por la intervencion de suri? Todo esto y mucho mas en instituto canterlot recargado!**


	9. todo iba tan bien

Rarity desperto con ojeras y se fue a la cocina, por suerte era sabado asi que no tenia clases

-rarity , buenos dias- saludo applejack , rarity solo la miro cansada -wooow, tu tampoco dormiste bien por los truenos?

-sii...los truenos...-respondio ironicamente y cansada seguido de bostezar

-estuvieron muy ruidosos

-y que lo digas

...

Twilight abrio lentamente los ojos ,seguido de bostezar , luego inmediatamente recuerda lo que sucedio en la noche anterior sonrojandose inmediatamente

-no fue un sueño?..-murmuro , sonrio al ver a fluttershy dormir tan pacificamente abrazandola

Fluttershy comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente y al ver a twilight se sonrojo inmediatamente

-ho-hola fluttershy- saludo twilight nerviosa

-hola..twi-twilight- saludo fluttershy nerviosa tambien

-perdon-murmuro twilight, fluttershy la miro impresionada

-...porque?

-porque...porque me deje llevar por mis emociones y acciones...-dijo twilight avergonzada, fluttershy sonrio

-twilight...no tienes porque disculparte...yo tambien me deje llevar..-dijo fluttershy sonrojandose y mirando hacia otro lado

-bueno...pero..te gusto?-pregunto timidamente twilight, fluttershy la miro con las mejillas completamente sonrojada -perdon! Perdon! n-no respondas si no te sientes comoda!

-...bueno..s-si..me gusto..-respondio fluttershy timidamente-...ademas...fue mi primera vez...-continuo diciendo en voz muy baja

-la mia igual jejeje- dijo twilight nerviosa-...me alegra que haya sido contigo...-murmuro

-..a mi tambien...-murmuro fluttershy tambien

-oh no..

-que?

-rarity! Quizas nos vio dormir juntas...asi! -dijo twilight preocupada, fluttershy abrio los ojos como platos

-que hacemos? -pregunto fluttershy

-no lo se! ...quizas no nos vio

-tu crees?

-no estoy muy segura...vistamosnos y actuemos natural..haber que pasa-dijo twilight , fluttershy asintio con la cabeza y se levanto de la cama a lo que twilight se sonrojo inmensamente

-n-no veo si quieres!-dijo twilight nerviosa tapandose los ojos

Luego de que fluttershy se vistio , lo hizo twilight y ambas salieron de la habitacion como si nada, las demas ya estaban tomando desayuno

-ya era hora de que despertaran-dijo rainbow con la boca llena de cereales

-jajajajaja si-dijo twilight riendo nerviosamente

-como dormieron?-pregunto applejack

-bien..digo regular..ya sabes..normal jaja ..por que habria de haber dormido bien? No hice nada anoche que me hizo dormir excelente jaja- dijo twilight muy nerviosa

-eh?-pregunto confundida applejack

-solo venimos a desayunar-dijo fluttershy

-si eso-afirmo twilight, luego miro a rarity quien estaba dormiendo apoyada en el hombro de applejack

-oye dashie mira esto-dijo pinkie seguido de beber leche y luego botarla por unos de los orificios de su nariz

-asombroso!-dijo rainbow aplaudiendo

-no desperdicien la leche..-dijo applejack

-silencio applejack , este es un pais libre-dijo rainbow golpeando la mesa, applejack rodo los ojos

...

-...hola bon bon...-saludo lyra a bon bon quien estaba tomando desayuno solitariamente , bon bon la miro

-hola lyra..-saludo en un tono apagado

-veo que las demas no se han levantado jejeje-dijo lyra nerviosa

-asi parece...

-no te molesta si tomo desayuno contigo?

-porque me molestaria?...digo...quedamos bien no?

-lo se...solo que ...estas...muy seria conmigo

-..como quieres que sea? ...es incomodo ..estar juntas y lo sabes- dijo bon bon

-lo se...pero...yo quiero que todo sea como antes..-dijo lyra mirando el suelo, bon bon suspiro

-no vas a tomar desayuno? -pregunto amablemente bon bon , lyra la miro y sonrio

-si lo hare- pregunto sentandose al lado de bon bon- bueno...el que seamos ex ...no significa que tendremos que evitarnos todo el tiempo

-es lo que digo...todavia somos amigas-dijo bon bon sonriendole, lyra le sonrio finjidamente , antes el que bon bon la llamara amiga no le afectaba en nada...pero ahora era como una daga en el pecho

-supongo que asi es como seran las cosas jeje-dijo lyra todavia con una sonrisa falsa

-asi es como deben ser- murmuro bon bon

...

Twilight estaba leyendo en su cama mientras que fluttershy estaba acariciando y alimentando a angel y draco , rarity entra a la habitacion y cierra la puerta mientras las miraba fijamente

-ustedes...-comenzo, twilight y fluttershy se miraron inmediatamente sonrojadas

-..nosotras?-pregunto fluttershy

-si ustedes- dijo rarity apuntandolas

-nosotras que?-pregunto twilight nerviosa

-ahora no pueden negarlo...la escuche!

-que?! -preguntaron ambas finjiendo asombro

-aaghh! No se hagan! -dijo rarity mientras seguia apuntandolas

-rari..-estaba diciendo twilight

-no! No me dejaron dormir en toda la noche por sus ...gemidos! -grito rarity dejando a twilight y fluttershy impresionadas y sonrojadas, luego rarity respiro hondo para tranquilizarse-...como se sintio?-pregunto finalmente rarity dejando congeladas a twilight y fluttershy

-...que?-pregunto todavia congelada twilight

-oh perdon cariño...eso no lo pregunta una dama-dijo rarity avergonzada- pero asi es...las escuche...y quizas vi un poquito..

-lo siento mucho rarity-dijo fluttershy avergonzada

-si...no se como paso...me deje llevar por la situacion...-dijo twilight avergonzada tambien

-oh bueno...no me extraña de alguien que la apodan perversparkle- dijo rarity

-pero no soy pervertida...solo haria ese tipo de cosas con fluttershy!-dijo inmediatamente twilight a lo que se sonrojo al igual que fluttershy

-bueno...pero a la otra que ...quieran demostrar..su amor mutuo...no lo hagan cuando yo este en la misma pieza tratando de dormir!

-perdon..-se disculparon ambas agachando la cabeza, rarity suspiro cansada

-no importa- dijo cansada

-rarity-dijo twilight

-si?

-puedes...no desirle a nadie? Es que quizas me digan perversparkle con mas frecuencia...

-no prometo nada-dijo rarity saliendo de la habitacion, twilight miro a fluttershy preocupada

-no le dira a nadie-dijo fluttershy sonriendole

...

Ya era lunes y las chicas ya volvian a clases ...

-una entrevista a vinyl? -preguntaba lyra a starlight que estaba junto a suri , ambas asintieron

-si, me di cuenta de que el periodico tambien puede hablar sobre las estudiantes de aqui-dijo starlight

-es lo que digo! Antes estaba haciendole una entrevista a vinyl, pero la deje de lado

-ahora puedes continuarla y deberas seguirla para saber que es lo que hace comunmente, etc-dijo suri sonriendole

-pero yo ya se que hace comunmente-respondio lyra

-no me importa, solo hazlo! -ordeno starlight , lyra trago saliva

-cla-claro! -dijo inmediatamente-mmmm me puedo retirar?

-si puedes-respondio satrilight y lyra se fue corriendo

En el recreo sweetie estaba con una patineta junto a apple bloom en uno de los patios

-que planeas hacer? -pregunto apple bloom dudosa

-voy a impresionar a...a nadie! Yo siempre ando en patineta -dijo sweetie inmediatamente

-..segura? -pregunto apple bloom , sweetie asintio con la cabeza mientras se colocaba un casco y coloco su pie sobre la patineta y luego la otra

-sweetie belle! Que estas haciendo?! -pregunto rarity desde una ventana del segundo piso

-nada! -grito sweetie belle

-estas en una patineta como las rufianes?! -pregunto alterada rarity

-hola apple bloom! -saludo applejack que estaba al lado de rarity

-hey applejack- grito applebloom

-agh tuve que suponerlo! Solo tu hermana applejack puede corromper a la mia-dijo rarity molesta

-disculpa ? Solo se estan divirtiendo -dijo applejack levantando una ceja- oye apple bloom ten cuidado! -volvio a gritar applejack

-ya estoy grande! -respondio apple bloom

-crecen tan rapido -murmuro applejack acomodandose el sombrero

-sweetie si andaras en esa patineta por el instituto te juro que..-estaba diciendo rarity

-rapido apple bloom impulsame con todas tus fuerzas! -dijo inmediatamente sweetie bell

-segura? -pregunto apple bloom

-si! -grito sweetie y apple bloom empujo a sweetie con todas sus fuerzas

-voy a impresionarte scootaloo-dijo mientras intentaba estar en equilibrio -estooo no tiene frenos! -grito mientras ingresaba al instituto con la patineta tratando de esquivar a todas las estudiantes caminando por los pasillos -porque me empujaste tan fuerte apple bloom?! Perdon , lo siento! Con permiso! - seguia gritando

-sweetie? -pregunto scootaloo al escuchar la voz de sweetie y corrio por los pasillos para buscar de donde provenia la voz, para mala suerte de sweetie justo habian encerado el piso por lo que estaba mas resbaloso y era mas dificil parar

una de las ruedas de la patineta aplasto plasticina haciendo que frenara bruscamente y sweetie saliera arrastrandose por el piso

-aaaaahhhhh! -gritaba mientras seguia arrastrandose por el piso provocando que algunas estudiantes caigan , freno al llegar al final del pasillo

-demonios sweetie! -dijo apple bloom mientras se acercaba corriendo

-aauch-se quejo sweetie

-sweetie estas bien?! -pregunto scootaloo corriendo hacia sweetie

-por supuesto ...estaba con casco...aay..-dijo sweetie todavia en el suelo adolorida

-tu rodilla...se raspo-dijo scootaloo incandose frente a sweetie

-estoy bien jeje-dijo sweetie , scootaloo se levanto y le ofrecio la mano para que se levantara , sweetie se sonrojo apenas tomo la mano de scootaloo

-ven , hay que curarte...-decia scootaloo ayudando a caminar a sweetie, applebloom se quedo ahi parada hasta que vio que diamond y silver miraban la escena, apple bloom camino hacia ellas

-creo que scootalo **y** sweetie hacen bonita **pareja**\- dijo applebloom a diamond recalcando "y" con " pareja" , diamond la miro dudosa

-porque me estas hablando? -pregunto diamond

-que? ...q-quien dijo que te hablaba a ti..-mintio applebloom

-entonces le hablabas a silver?! ...acaso te gusta ella?!- pregunto diamond apuntando a silver

-que?-pregunto silver levemente sonrojada

-no te sonrojes!-dijo molesta diamond a silver

-olvidalo-dijo apple bloom retirandose, diamond quedo mirando a silver con el ceño fruncido

-que? -pregunto otra vez silver , esta vez confundida

-ella esta prohibida.-dijo seriamente

-eh?

-por-porque es nuestra enemiga! Solo por eso!

-...ok

Mientras sweetie estaba sentada en una banca y scootaloo le estaba curando la rodilla

-ay..-se quejo sweetie

-perdon..-se disculpo scootaloo mientras colocaba algodon con povidona en la zona dañada de la rodilla

-descuida-dijo sweetie con una gran sonrisa , estaba disfrutando este momento , scootaloo le estaba prestando su total y absoluta atencion quizas su plan funciono despues de todo

-listo-dijo scootaloo mientras le colocaba un parche, luego levanto su cara para mirar a sweetie- lo que hiciste ...-comenzo a decir scootaloo , sweetie borro su sonrisa de su rostro , algo le decia que la iba a regañar o decir que fue ridiculo

-fue asombroso! -continuo con una gran sonrisa, sweetie volvio a sonreir pero esta vez sonrojada

-lo crees? -pregunto emocionada

-si! - respondio scootaloo sentandose al lado de sweetie

-gracias...oye gracias por curarme...-dijo sweetie mirando a scootaloo sonrojandose mas

-no fue nada sweetie-dijo scootaloo sonriendole a sweetie, sweetie le sonrio tambien, su plan definitivamente funciono

...

-hola applejack!-saludo alegremente suri a applejack

-oh hola suri-saludo applejack

-pudo caminar junto a ti hacia la sala de clases?-pregunto suri suavemente

-ammm...bueno...-contesto dudosa applejack

-porque la duda en tu tono de voz?-pregunto suri

-bueno...nose es que...

-que no somos amigas?

-n-no es eso -mintio applejack

-estas mintiendo-dijo inmediatamente suri, era tan facil saber si applejack mentia

-bueno yo..

-que no te das cuenta que estoy cambiando?-pregunto suri triste

-..bueno si , si me doy cuenta ..

-entonces?

-entonces...

-entiendo...todavia crees que soy una mala persona, pero estoy tratando de cambiar...y como estoy tratando de cambiar...tu tratarias de ser mi amiga?-pregunto suri sonriendole, applejack la miro por unos segundos

-..bueno-dijo finalmente, suri le levanto el meñique

-de verdad lo haras?-pregunto , applejack le sonrio y entrelazo su meñique con el de suri

...

En la salida de clases trixie fue a la antigua sala de musica para estar en su club , esta vez llego mas temprano , cuando entro en la sala solo estaba rainbow jugando con una bola de papel

-hola trixie, llegas temprano-dijo rainbow feliz dejando de jugar , trixie no dijo nada y se sento, tenia una mirada de preocupacion , rainbow la miro dudosa pero no dijo nada, luego de unos minutos trixie finalmente habla

-rainbow...puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-claro-dijo sentandose en la mesa , trixie miro fijamente por unos momentos ordenando sus ideas

-...supongamos...que antes ...nadie queria a pinkie...solo la criticaban o le temian...pero solo tu estabas a su lado...no importa en que forma...y ..y lograste ganarte su confianza...incluso algo de su cariño...y una vez que logro mas amistades...y cambiar...llega alguien..nose..mas valiente que tu y empieza a hablarle mas y a conquistarla haciendo que se aleje cada vez mas de ti..-dijo trixie con los ojos cerrados y triste , luego miro a rainbow- como te sentirias? ...o que harias?

Rainbow la miro por unos segundos sin decir nada, luego sonrie

-eso es imposible, no creo que llegue alguien mas valiente que yo- dijo rainbow riendo apuntandose, trixie fruncio el ceño

-pero dije " supongamos" al comienzo- dijo molesta, rainbow paro de reir

-bien...entiendo lo que pasa aqui...es por lo que tu estas pasando- dijo estirandose

-que?! No es cierto! -grito trixie- so-solo es una pregunta ocasional...

-mmmm si tu lo dices...entonces lo que yo haria seria pues tratar de yo conquistarla , apoyandola...o atreverme ya sabes , pelear por ella...no quedarme de brazos cruzados mirando como se va-dijo rainbow colocando sus manos en su nuca

-oh...

-ahora...yo te pregunto...supongamos que eres tu la que pasa por esa situacion...-comenzo a decir rainbow que sabia muy bien que asi era - porque no te atreves? Digo...han pasado..bueno " se supone" que han pasado muchas cosas que seguro ella no ha pasado con la otra...solo hazlo..

-bueno...es que..es que...la gran y poderoza trixie! ...es algo timida...-dijo trixie avergonzada

-pffttt jajajaja si claro! No me hagas reir trixie jajaja te la pasas llamando la atencion y desafiando a los demas-rio rainbow

-bueno...es que nose...-dijo trixie molesta

-bien bien...pero entonces ...el consejo que te doy es que no te quedes de brazos cruzados...y aprovecha cualquier ocasion para estar junto a ella -dijo rainbow levantando el pulgar , trixie asintio pensativa

-gracias...bueno ..no es que yo este en esa situacion jejej solo fue una pregunta...pero ahora se que hacer si **estuviera** en esa situacion...pero no lo estoy jejej-comenzo a decir trixie, rainbow levanto una ceja , en ese momento abren la puerta eran las demas

-vaya , ustedes llegaron temprano...algo raro-dijo applejack

-hola a todas! -saludo vinyl , todas comenzaron a charlar pero trixie seguia pensativa

...

al otro dia estaban entregando los examenes de matematicas

-oye trixie, como te fue? -pregunto rainbow

-tuve un A -dijo trixie sonriendo

-ah yo tuve D jajaja- rio rainbow -desde cuando te va tan bien?

-bueno...sunset shimmer me ayudo a estudiar...me explico un ejercicio como 100 veces

-y porque tanto?

-solo para fastidiarla-mintio trixie , la verdad para que le preste mas atencion

-bueno...creo que deberias de agradecerle- dijo rainbow guiñandole un ojo

...

Sunset iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, mientras caminaba desvio su mirada en la pared en la que adagio escribio " sundagio" y penso un poco en adagio , cada vez estaban teniendo una mejor relacion, sunset se detuvo frente a una maquina nueva que habian instalado

-veo que rainbow si esta cumpliendo sus promesas-murmuro mientras sacaba una moneda

-escuche que estaba tratando de cambiar...-escucho el susurro de un grupo de chicas

-quizas..

-pero en el fondo sigue igual de perra

-jiji si

Sunset apreto los puños y se volteo a ver al grupo de chicas con el ceño fruncido, las chicas la quedaron mirando, no decian nada

-no vuelvan a decirme asi, no me conocen.-dijo seria sunset

-si te conocemos, has sido una perra con todas, preguntale a cualquiera- hablo una

-ya no!-dijo molesta sunset

-si , si lo que digas, ya no te tenemos miedo sunset **bitch**er -respondio la misma chica mientras se retiraba con sus amigas riendo, sunset se mantuvo quieta con los puños cerrados reprimiendo su ira, vio que habia otro grupo de chicas que estaban observando atentamente, sunset volteo a la maquina nuevamente y respiro hondo, luego escucho unos pasos atras de ella , sunset al girar vio que era trixie, se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que trixie la abrazo, el grupo de chicas que observaban se impresionaron

-trixie...-murmuro sunset impresionada

-perdoname..-dijo trixie abrazandola con mas fuerza

-por que? -pregunto sunset mientras le correspondia el abrazo lentamente

-bueno...la ultima vez que hablamos ...te hice enojar y peleamos- murmuro trixie, sunset rio

-pero trixie...nosotras peleamos siempre...no tienes que porque disculparte-dijo sunset , trixie rompio el abrazo

-bueno es verdad-dijo trixie pensativa - pero vez que trixie ha cambiado? Te pedi perdon...algo que yo nunca antes hubiera hecho , acaso trixie no es la persona mas humilde que haz visto?

-no, no lo eres- dijo sunset seria, trixie fruncio el ceño

-como sea...tambien vine aqui para agradecerte- comenzo a decir trixie

-y porque? -pregunto sunset dudosa

-tuve una A en matematicas! Puedes creerlo? Ha! parece que trixie es una de estudiantes mas inteligentes del instituto! ...digo ...no lo pude haber logrado sin ti...

-todavia te falta cambiar -dijo sunset sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-estoy en eso

-lo se, me alegra que hayas aprovado

-te alegra?

-mmm la verdad no, hubiera preferido que repruebes para reirme en tu cara-bromeo sunset

-ha ha que graciosa sunset shimmer -dijo sarcasticamente trixie

-lo se, me iria bien como comediante

-si, en la calle

-igual que a ti si fueras maga

-la magia solo es hobby para trixie, que por cierto es muy buena en eso-dijo presumidamente mientras hacia aparecer una moneda al chasquear los dedos, sunset rodo los ojos sonriendo

-hola sunset- saludo adagio feliz

-hola adagio- saludo sunset

-hola-saludo trixie seria

-oye sunset, ahora puedes besarme en la boca si asi lo deseas- comenzo a decir adagio

-que?-pregunto trixie torpemente

-jajajajaja adagio-comenzo a reir sunset nerviosa

-ustedes..-comenzo a decir trixie pero adagio la interrumpio

-como sea , vamos sunset?

-a donde iran? -pregunto trixie

-a ensayar-dijo sunset colocandose al lado de adagio

-pero ...ya han ensayado suficiente..-dijo trixie levantando una ceja

-y? No solo ensayamos, tambien pasamos tiempo agradable juntas- dijo adagio mientras comenzaba a caminar

-pero! -comenzo a decir trixie pero ya se habian ido, trixie pateo la maquina con furia haciendo que caiga una galleta de mantequilla - no tengo ganas de galletas ahora! Trixie esta enojada- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando la galleta , pero luego de unos segundos la recogio y la comenzo a comer con ira, luego voltea su mirada al grupo de chicas que estaban mirando impresionadas

-abrazo a sunset...-susurro una

-y que tiene? Ella no es un mounstruo-dijo trixie molesta

-la egolatra abrazo a la matona...-susurro otra

-saben que estoy escuchando lo que dicen?-pregunto trixie levantando una ceja, las chicas la miraron por unos segundos y luego se fueron sin decir nada

-la egolatra y la matona...-murmuro trixie y luego sonrio

Bon bon estaba cargando muchos cuadernos para guardarlos en su casillero , de pronto una chica pasa corriendo haciendo que bon bon bote los cuadernos

-perdon! -grito la chica sin dejar de correr, bon bon suspiro cansada y comenzo a recoger los cuadernos, pronto ve que alguien la ayuda tambien , al levantar un poco la mira se encontro con los ojos dorados de lyra, bon bon se sonrojo levemente

-gracias...-dijo bon bon una vez se levanto con unos cuadernos en la mano junto a lyra

-denada- respondio lyra sonriendole-donde los llevas?

-a mi casillero..-respondio bon bon evitando la mirada de lyra

-yo te ayudo! -dijo lyra energica

-..s-si quieres..-contesto bon bon y ambas comenzaron a caminar juntas, lyra no podia sacar su sonrisa de su rostro , habia notado el sonrojo de bon bon

Fluttershy,pinkie,rainbow,applejack y rarity iban caminando por los pasillos

-han notado que ultimamente twilight anda muy feliz? -pregunto rainbow, fluttershy inmediatamente se sonroja

-si...que le habra pasado? -pregunto applejack

-oh que habra hecho en esta ocasion perversparkle-bromeo pinkie, twilight se unio al grupo de chicas con la cara sonriente, todas comenzaron a mirarla fijamente, twilght vio a fluttershy sonrojada , rarity ya les dijo, fue lo que penso twilight

-...rarity ya les dijo ?-pregunto twilight preocupada

-decirnos que?-pregunto applejack

-de que nos perdimos?-pregunto rainbow picaramente

-q-que?..digo..olviden lo que dije! no sucedio nada jajjaja-comenzo a decir twilight nerviosa

-no,no,no saldras de aqui hasta que nos digas y expliques tu sonrisa de idiota-dijo rainbow agarrando a twilight del brazo

-yo..yo..yo jajaja-decia nerviosa twilight , luego involuntariamente miro a fluttershy, todas notaron esto y abrieron los ojos como platos excepto rarity

-que?! -preguntaron applejack, rainbow y pinkie al mismo tiempo

-que?! No , no es eso! -dijo inmediatamente twilight mas nerviosa

-lo hicieron?!-pregunto rainbow , twilight y fluttershy no dijieron nada- perversparkle eres una cochinona- dijo rainbow riendo

-no es cierto...-murmuro twilight

-no me lo esperaba-dijo applejack todavia impresionada

-si, yo crei que applejack y rarity serian las primeras en..-comenzo a decir rainbow

-que?! -gritaron applejack y rarity rojas

-bueno, bueno, despues tendran que contarnos detalles sucios-continuo rainbow, twilight y fluttershy se sonrojaron mas

-cambiando de tema, soñe que todos eramos hombres! -dijo repentinamente pinkie

-si asi fuera yo seria el mas macho-dijo rainbow apuntandose

-no es cierto, tu pelo es muy afeminado-se burlo applejack

-pfff claro que no...y creo que fluttershy seria el mas gay y afeminado-continuo rainbow riendo

-eso es un insulto? -pregunto twilight levantando una ceja

-ya estas defendiendo a tu esposa, pero es verdad , rarity y fluttershy serian los mas gays y afeminados-siguio rainbow y pinkie comenzo a reir

-no se como reaccionar frente a eso-dijo rarity pensativa

-y tu tambien serias bien gay y afeminado pinkie-dijo rainbow riendo

-eh y porque? -pregunto pinkie parando de reir

-porque siempre estas de rosado-dijo rainbow

-ah es verdad jajajaja-rio pinkie

-y los nombres serian asi: pinko pio , rainbow dasho , applejacko, rarito , twilo y fluttersho -dijo rainbow riendo apuntando a cada una

-...solo agregaste una o al final de cada nombre..-dijo applejack seria

-estoy segura que asi no serian los nombres-dijo twilight seria tambien

-que aburridas son-dijo rainbow molesta cruzandose de brazos

...

Lyra estaba en clases aburrida hasta que su celular vibra , era un mensaje de starlight

" ve ahora hasta vinyl a entrevistarla"

Lyra guardo su celular, no queria contradecir a starlight asi que se levanto y camino hacia cheerilee

-puedo ir a hacer una entrevista para el periodico? -pregunto , cheerilee la miro pensativa y luego asintio , lyra salio de la sala y comenzo a caminar por los pasillos buscando a vinyl

-lyra, vinyl se fue por alla- dijo suri señalando una direccion

-oh gracias-dijo lyra caminando hacia la direccion señalada, vio a vinyl entrar al salon de limpieza y lyra entro tambien

-hola vinyl-dijo lyra sacando su celular

-oh hola lyra , que haces? -pregunto vinyl

-vengo a entrevistarte, resulta que ahora starlight quiere eso -dijo lyra colocando el grabador de voz

-excelente, yo vine por unos materiales, entrevistame por mientras-dijo vinyl mientras buscaba por unos estantes

-bien, vinyl cual es tu pasatiempo?-pregunto lyra

-mezclar musica

-y que te inspira

-bueno...muchas cosas...tavi...mi estado de humor, etc

-increible y cual es tu mejor mix , segun tu?

-mmm creo que uno que hice para tavi, sip ese definitivamente , listo ya encontre los materiales , vamos a que me entrevistes a otro lugar-dijo vinyl

-ok-respondio lyra mientras intentaba abrir la puerta

-que sucede?

-esta atascada...

-que?! Y porque la cerraste?

-no la cerre!

-entonces?

-no lo se, quizas fue el viento

-haber dejamelo a mi- dijo vinyl apartando a lyra y comenzaba a forcejear con la puerta- agh...esta muy...atascada!

-demosle patadas! -dijo lyra seguido de patear la puerta haciendo que se trabe mas

-genial, quedamos atrapadas...-murmuro vinyl

-ayuda! Hay alguien ahi?! Estamos atrapadas! -gritaba lyra mientras golpeaba la puerta

-no creo que haya alguien...todas deben estar en clases-dijo vinyl

-bueno...esperemos a que toque para salir de clases- dijo lyra sentandose en el suelo

-esta bien...aunque me alegra haberme quedado encerrada contigo y no con suri-rio vinyl

-pienso lo mismo -respondio lyra, vinyl se sento frente a lyra

-y como va todo con bon bon? -pregunto vinyl

-aahh excelente! Hoy la vi sonrojarse cuando me acerque

-eso es asombroso!

-sii! Lyra no se dara vencida tan facilmente! Ya lo veras, pronto yo y bon bon estaremos caminando de la mano

-si! Y asi haremos citas triples! Tu con bon bon, yo con tavi y colgate con berry

-seria tan perfecto...siento que la vida vuelve a sonreirme-dijo lyra feliz

_Una hora despues..._

-siento que el aire se esta acabando...-dijo lyra en el suelo- ya me canse de esperar...

-si yo tambien...tengo calor...

-yo tambien...-dijo lyra mientras se lanzaba aire con la mano, vinyl se quito su chaqueta blanca quedando con una camisa sin mangas - deja de presumir tus musculos...-bromeo lyra cansada

-a tavi le gustan- dijo vinyl siguiendo el juego- ademas tengo calor..-continuo

-yo si me quito la blusa quedare en sostenes

-si , mejor no lo hagas

_40 minutos despues..._

Octavia y bon bon iban caminando por los pasillos y frenaron al ver un grupo de chicas amontonadas, ambas se miraron extrañadas y se acercaron

-me pregunto quienes estaran ahi..-comento roseluck

-sean quienes sean , son unas descaradas , yo escuche gemidos dentro de la pieza- dijo suri - verdad coco?

-s-si ..yo tambien los escuche-respondio coco inmediatamente

-que sucede berry? -pregunto octavia

-bueno...al parecer dos alumnas se encerraron en el salon de limpieza y por lo escuchado para tener relaciones- respondio berry

-pfft quienes son las desesperadas? -se burlo bon bon

-pero parece que la pasaron muy bien- comento suri

-no tienen verguenza- dijo octavia negando con la cabeza -bon bon has visto a vinyl?

-no...debe estar con lyra- respondio bon bon, luego finalmente logran abrir la puerta y salen muy coloradas por el calor, cansadas y con unas gotas de sudor vinyl y lyra de la habitacion , octavia y bon bon quedaron congeladas , mientras que las demas chicas murmuraban cosas, vinyl fue hacia octavia abrochandose su chaqueta blanca

-tav..

-no me hables! -dijo molesta octavia con la voz quebrada mientras se iba rapidamente , suri sonrio victoriosa

-pero no es lo que parece! -grito vinyl triste , lyra miro a bon bon quien la observaba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados y con los ojos humedecidos, lyra iba a hablar pero bon bon se fue sin decir nada

-lyra..solo tenias que entrevistar a vinyl...nada mas- dijo starlight acercandose a lyra

-pero...

-no digas nada...lo hecho, hecho esta-dijo starlight retirandose , vinyl y lyra ni se miraron y se retiraron del lugar por caminos separados viendo el suelo mientras que las demas seguian murmurando cosas

-que sucedio? -pregunto colgate a berry

-creo que es el fin de otra pareja...-respondio berry triste

-que?! Berry no termines conmigo porfavor , yo solo te quiero a ti enserio! -comenzo a decir colgate rapidamente

-nosotras no...hablo de octavia y vinyl...

-que?! ...porque?

-despues te explico...

.

.

**Bien y asi termina este cap, gracias por sus reviews enserio, siempre me sacan una sonrisa y tambien por leer claro , no se pierdan el otro cap que habra otro corazon roto ..(spoiler...no me digas) (? Y "profundisare el caso rarijack" **

**Que pasara con octiscratch? Sweetie hara mas cosas para impresionar a scotaloo? Habra mas diamondbloom? La relacion de lyrabon volvio a 0? Trixie peleara con adagio por sunset? O ya es tarde para pelear? Suri se ganara la confianza de applejack? Cual sera el prox corazon roto? Todo esto y mas en instituto canterlot recargado! Todos los jueves y domingo por el mismo canal(?**

**Pd: octavia ya tiene voz en la serieee!, y el doctor whooves * muere feliz* (?**


	10. estupida y sensual colgate

-gane nuevamente! -decia pinkie sonriendo mientras mostraba sus cartas seguido de arrastrar monedas hacia ella

-no es justo, como es que siempre ganas? -pregunto applejack frustrada dejando sus cartas en la mesa

-porque se jugar duuh-respondio pinkie

-otra partida?-pregunto rainbow

-yo me voy a dormir..-dijo fluttershy seguido de bostezar

-si yo tambien , estoy muy cansada- dijo twilight estirandose, las demas se miraron

-solo traten de no desordenar mucho-dijo rarity sacando cartas para otra partida de cartas, twilight y fluttershy ladearon la cabeza confundidas

-se refiere a que si lo van a hacer no desordenen la habitacion- dijo rainbow colocando sus pies sobre la mesa , twilight y fluttershy se sonrojaron

-no vamos a hacer eso! -respondio twilight molesta

-yo tengo sueño...-murmuro fluttershy

-ademas twilight y fluttershy no son como tu rainbow- dijo applejack levantando una ceja

-solo juguemos rapido, quiero recuperar mi dinero! -dijo al instante rainbow

-tu no apostaste dinero! Solo apostaste una barra de chocolate-contesto rarity levantando una ceja

-y pinkie ya se comio la barra-decia applejack viendo la envoltura del chocolate

-como sea juguemos rapido- dijo rainbow cruzandose de brazos

Mientras twilight y fluttershy ya estaban en la habitacion

-que molestas-murmuro twilight

-bueno...tienen sus razones...-dijo fluttershy timidamente, twilight la miro

-es verdad...perdon fluttershy...no volvere a actuar de esa manera si no quieres-dijo twilight arrepentida

-twilight ya te dije que no tienes que porque disculparte- respondio fluttershy

-lo se , pero me siento culpable...-dijo twilight agachando la cabeza, fluttershy no dijo nada

-fluttershy...-continuo twilight mirando los ojos de fluttershy -tu...quieres ser mi novia? ..-pregunto timidamente twilight , fluttershy la miro sonrojada y luego asintio

-si..si quiero..-respondio con una dulce sonrisa, twilight le sonrio tambien y luego la abrazo

-no voy a sobrepasarme con mis besos ...a menos que tu quieras jejeje-dijo twilight nerviosa

-bueno- respondio fluttershy cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mas el abrazo

...

-tavi espera! -detuvo vinyl a octavia de un brazo en el comedor de su cabaña

-no vinyl , ahora no quiero hablar!- dijo octavia molesta intentando liberar su brazo de vinyl

-tenemos que hacerlo, o sino cuando?! -dijo vinyl desesperada soltando el brazo de octavia

-quizas nunca! -respondio octavia volteandose a vinyl

-puedes si quiera escuchar lo que te dire?! -pregunto vinyl perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-no vinyl! Esta vez te pasaste! Y no es la primera vez que te pillo haciendo cosas extrañas con lyra!

-de que hablas? Yo jamas he hecho cosas extrañas con lyra! -dijo molesta vinyl, octavia respiro hondo

-olvidalo vinyl si? , no sigas empeorando las cosas-dijo octavia tratando de " evitar" una gran pelea

-disculpa? Yo soy la que empeora las cosas?! Y que hay de ti?

-yo que?

-dejame decirte esto tavi..tu no eres perfecta, nadie es perfecto! , asi que deja de actuar como si todo lo que tu haces esta bien! -dijo vinyl molesta apretando los puños - me dices a mi que no empeore las cosas! Pero resulta que solo he sido yo la que peleo por nosotras! Yo fui persistente contigo! Y tu? Tu solo me alejabas! Incluso cuando ya estabamos juntas, nunca hiciste nada en nuestra relacion! Yo me he esforzado mucho y vienes a decirme que no empeore las cosas...sabes que? Ahora que lo pienso...pareciera que tu nunca estuviste interesada en mi, me odiaste desde la primera vez que viste...- continuo vinyl bajando su volumen de voz, octavia estaba casi boquiabierta, no podia creer lo que acababa de decir vinyl , pronto cambia su rostro impactado a uno de molestia

-como te atreves a decir eso...-comenzo a decir seria- como te atreves a dudar de lo que sentia por ti?! Acaso crees que yo nunca hice nada por nosotras?! Acaso te olvidaste de nuestro primer beso?! Yo fui la que dio el primer paso vinyl! Eres tan...egoista! Cambias la situacion haciendome quedar a mi como la mala, cuando el error lo cometiste tu! -dijo muy molesta octavia

-emm chicas..-comenzo a decir colgate que estaba sentada en la mesa frente a octavia y vinyl

-otra vez me estas hechando la culpa a mi! -siguio vinyl ignorando a colgate - la relacion es de las dos! No solo mia...aunque parece que solo soy yo la que se preocupa por ella!

-ya basta vinyl! Asume que te equivocaste! Y si tanto quieres ser solo tu ...pues felicidades! Vete con tu egocentrismo ignorando mis sentimientos! No sabes como me siento ahora! Sabes que? No me importa! ...no me importa...-dijo octavia , sus ojos reflejaban ira pero una lagrima caia por sus mejillas , luego se fue a su habitacion, vinyl quedo ahi congelada , queria arreglar y explicar la situacion, pero la terca actitud de octavia la hizo perder un poco la paciencia mas la desesperacion de querer explicar todo rapido no ayudo haciendo que pierda completamente la paciencia

-momento incomodo...- susurro a si misma colgate, luego lyra sale de su habitacion caminando hacia vinyl

-yo...-comenzo a decir lyra pero se detuvo al ver la mirada intimidante de vinyl

-...todo es tu culpa..-murmuro molesta vinyl

-que?! Porque yo? -pregunto impresionada lyra

-porque si tu no hubieras cerrado la puerta nada de esto hubiera pasado! -dijo mas molesta vinyl

-ya te dije que yo no la cerre! Y no me heches la culpa de tus problemas amorosos! -dijo lyra molestandose

-puea bien, entonces es tu culpa por estar en el periodico escolar! , si no estuvieras ahi no hubieras ido a entrevistarme!

-disculpa?! Estas mezclando las cosas! Eso no tiene nada que ver! Y si nos ponemos a hechar la culpa por cosas sin sentido...entonces es tu culpa por ser una dj! Asi no te hubiera ido a entrevistar a ti!

-pero fue tu culpa! Porque no esperaste despues de clases?!

-porque starlight me dijo que tenia que ser en ese momento!

-y si ella dice que te tires por un barranco lo haras?!

-eso es completamente diferente!

-no lo es!

-si lo es! Sabes que? Yo vine aqui a apoyarte , pero me atacas ! Eres una dj idiota!

-y tu ere..

-chicas paren! -detuvo colgate interponiendose entre las dos chicas , evitando que llegaran a los golpes- lyra debes entender que vinyl no esta pasando una buena situacion ahora

-y que? Acaso crees que yo estoy happy por mi situacion?! -dijo lyra molesta

-no pero tu ahora no estas con impotencia a diferencia de vinyl-respondio colgate

-mira yo solo vine a ofrecer mi apoyo...ella comenzo a atacarme, es una..

-callate si lyra?! -callo vinyl a lyra

-callense las dos! ...solo mirense...ustedes son amigas..."casi hermanas" como se dicen ser y pelean de esa forma ...por un mal entendido que ustedes saben mas que nadie , que ustedes no tuvieron la culpa y ambas estan siendo afectadas...-continuo colgate, lyra y vinyl se miraron primero con el ceño fruncido, pero luego ablandaron sus miradas al darse cuenta de quien era realmente con quien estaban discutiendo

-lyra...yo..lo siento..-dijo vinyl arrepentida

-descuida "amihermana"-respondio lyra sonriendo , vinyl le sonrio tambien y la abrazo tambien

-"amihermana"? -pregunto colgate confundida

-amiga + hermana duuh- dijo lyra dejando de abrazar a vinyl

-oh...bueno...me alegra que se hayan arreglado..-dijo colgate feliz

-sip...pero eso no arregla mi situacion con octavia...-dijo vinyl triste

-tienes mi apoyo vinyl...asi como me diste el tuyo cuando bon bon...-dijo lyra tomandole el hombro

-y el mio -dijo colgate sonriendole, vinyl les sonrio pero volvio a su sonrisa apagada

-gracias...pero ahora necesito estar sola...-dijo vinyl saliendo de la cabaña, lyra y colgate se quedaron ahi

-tu...ya hablaste con bon bon? -pregunto colgate a lyra

-no...es dificil sabes? Es que...no somos nada...bueno somos amigas pero...nose que hacer ...quizas hable con ella mañana...-dijo lyra juntando sus dos indices , luego suspiro - todo iba tan bien colgate...ahora siento que todo volvio a 0...es como si las parejas se estan derrumbando de a poco no crees? Primero yo y bon bon...ahora octavia y vinyl...despues ...no lo se ...-dijo lyra triste y pensativa, colgate no pudo evitar pensar que la siguiente pareja serian ella y berry

-sera mejor no pensar en eso...no nos hara bien...-respondio colgate

_Al otro dia_

Scootaloo estaba practicando con rainbow en el recreo tiros al arco, por mas que intentaba scootaloo simplemente no podia darle al arco

-agh estupido balon! -se quejo molesta

-tranquila, esto se trata de paciencia y persistencia- dijo rainbow con una sonrisa

-para ti es facil decirlo...apuesto a que nunca te costo jugar futbol-respondio scootaloo

-bueno...

-ves? Agh me rindo

-que?! Ninguna hermana de rainbow dash se rinde! Rendirse es para cobardes! -dijo rainbow molesta

-pero..

-nada de peros! Nunca te rindas , lo unico que te impide lograr tu meta...eres tu-dijo rainbow scootaloo la miro y le brillaron los ojos , admiraba tanto a rainbow

-no me rindire! -grito scootaloo levantando su puño

-asi se habla! -dijo rainbow feliz aplaudiendo

-scootaloo holaaa! -grito sweetie que caminaba junto a applebloom

-hola , que hacen? -saludo scootaloo

-sweetie queria venir a verte-respondio applebloom apuntando a sweetie

-q-que?! No es cierto! -respondio al instante sweetie sonrojandose

-oh bueno , gracias...supongo...-dijo scootaloo dudosa

-que hacen perdedoras? -pregunto a diamond que caminaba junto a silver hacia las chicas

-agh que quieres?! -pregunto applebloom molesta

-no vine a verte-respondio seria diamond, applebloom fruncio el ceño y miro a scootaloo

-ya lo se.-dijo seria

-solo vine a burlarme de sus pateticos pasatiempos- siguio diamond

-si pateticos- repitio silver riendo

-disculpa? -dijo rainbow levantando una ceja

-oh jejej claro la capitana del equipo de futbol no tiene un patetico pasatiempo claro-dijo inmediatamente diamond, rainbow seguia levantando una ceja - y su hermana scootaloo tampoco, de hecho creo que son los mejores pasatiempos- continuo

-asi me gusta- dijo rainbow dandole un "suave" golpe en el brazo de diamond , seguido de irse, una vez que se fue diamond se acerco a scootaloo

-escuchame inutil , eso lo dije solo porque estaba tu hermana, pero en verdad jamas se me pasaria algo similar en la mente-dijo diamond molesta, scootaloo sonrio

-oh lo se...y tambien se muy bien **quien** pasa por tu mente- siguio scootaloo sonriendo, diamond se sonroja inmediatamente y le tapa la boca

-no lo digas! ..ademas es mentira! -dijo molesta diamond lo que hizo que applebloom y swetie den miradas molesta insinuando que scootaloo se referia a ella

-ya lo sabemos todo-dijo applebloom molesta

-que?! -se volteo rapidamente diamond

-si, no pueden negarlo-dijo sweetie

-ves ? Ya lo saben todo-dijo scootaloo orgullosa

-no te sientas orgullosa por eso! -dijo applebloom apuntando molesta a scootaloo

-que? Porque? -pregunto scootaloo

-aaghh porque diamond...diamond? Donde fue? -pregunto applebloom notando que ella y silver ya se habian ido

-se fue...-dijo sweetie confundida

-esto no se quedara asi..-murmuro applebloom molesta mirando a scootaloo, seguido de irse

-cual es su problema? -pregunto scootaloo a sweetie

-..crei que teniamos una conexion especial! -dijo sweetie triste seguido de irse corriendo

-..y ahora que hice?- pregunto scootaloo confundida

...

-bon bon..podemos hablar? -pregunto lyra a bon bon

-sobre que? -pregunto seria sin mirar a lyra

-sobre...lo de ayer-respondio lyra envoz baja, bon bon la miro

-y porque? ...ya no somos novias-dijo bon bon fria

-por eso...pero aun asi...te afecto..y no entiendo porque tu quiziste cortar conmigo...si quieres podemos volver..

-lyra no entiendes, si termine contigo, pero eso no significa que te olvide completamente , ademas no han pasado años desde que terminamos

-si todavia no me olvidas...y sientes cosas por mi...porque terminaste conmigo?

-ya te lo dije lyra! Era lo mejor que podia hacer y por favor deja de complicar mas las cosas , no me tienes nada que explicar, si ahora estas saliendo con vinyl no me interesa.-dijo bon bon seria seguido de irse

-pero no estoy saliendo con vinyl...-murmuro triste lyra

Suri iba caminando feliz por los pasillos , habia tenido clases de quimica , octavia y vinyl tambien tenian quimica con ella y la tencion entre ellas era palpable, octavia claramente tenia el corazon roto al igual que vinyl, su pequeña venganza a octavia habia funcionado aunque tambien afecto a la pareja de lyra y bon bon asi que practicamente fueron dos pajaros de un tiro, mientras caminaba por los pasillos camino hacia applejack que estaba guardando unos cuadernos en su casillero

-hola applejack- saludo amablemente

-hola suri- saludo applejack con menos desconfianza que las veces anteriores

-como dormiste? -pregunto con una sonrisa

-pues bien y tu?

-oh excelente gracias por preguntar, siempre eres tan atenta?

-bueno jeje si me lo han dicho- respondio applejack rascandose la nuca , suri comenzo a comenzar y finjio un tropiezo , los rapidos reflejos de applejack hicieron que la sujetara de la cintura

-estas bien? -pregunto applejack , rarity justo caminaba por ahi

-si, gracias a ti..-respondio suri sonriendo coquetamente

-que estan haciendo? -pregunto rarity molesta haciendo que applejack soltara a suri y caiga al suelo

-aauch

-perdon! -dijo inmediatamente applejack ofreciendole la mano, suri la tomo y se levanto

-tienes manos muy suaves- dijo suri mientras se peinaba

-no me respondieron-exijio rarity de brazos cruzados

\- yo tropece , por suerte estaba applejack para sujetarme firmemente- repondio suri sonriendo

-bueno...no tan asi...-dijo applejack nerviosa por la mirada amenazadora de rarity

-applejack-dijo rarity seria, applejack trago saliva

-si?-pregunto

-me acompañas? Debemos hablar.-siguio rarity con la misma seriedad, applejack asintio y la siguio hasta que llegaron a un lugar en la que no habia nadie al rededor

-puedo explicarlo-dijo applejack inmediatamente

-adelante- dijo rarity mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-ella..tropezo...y yo la sujete-dijo applejack asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente

-applejack..creo que ella quiere algo mas ...-dijo rarity preocupada

-ella solo quiere cambiar-respondio applejack

-no quiere! Ella planea algo ...lo presiento-dijo rarity pensativa

-no, tu solo estas celosa-dijo applejack con una risita

-claro que no cariño, una dama jamas se pone celosa-dijo rarity con un tono elegante

-ah no? Y porque estoy viendo una ahora? -bromeo applejack , rarity le fruncio el ceño-oh vamos rarity, solo estoy siendo amable, tal vez sea una buena persona por dentro, como sunset

-la diferencia applejack, es que sunset tiene clase y suri no

-bueno, bueno , pero eso no niega el hecho de tus celos

-otra vez con eso applejack , ya cansas

-y tu tambien con tu celos

-silencio , no estoy celosa!

-si

-no!

-bueeno..si tu lo dices, ahora volvere con suri- comenzo a decir applejack , pero rarity la detuvo

-no lo haras- dijo con decicion seguido de besar de una forma territorial y dominante a applejack en los labios , applejack le correspondio feliz y luego de unos segundos rarity rompio el beso- recuerda que no estas soltera..-murmuro rarity

-creeme, pienso en eso cada segundo- respondio applejack con una sonrisa, luego ambas se fueron por caminos separados

-no por mucho...-murmuro suri que estaba escondida mirando la escena

...

Apple bloom estaba caminando por los pasillos apresurada mirando el suelo , estaba llegando tarde la clase de biologia , hasta que se detuvo al chocar con diamond

-fijate pedazo de...applebloom! -grito diamond algo pensativa

-no fue a proposito..-murmuro applebloom molesta , diamond prontamente recuerda lo sucedido hace poco, applebloom le habia dicho claramente que ya lo sabia todo, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar en claro que todo lo que sabia era falso

-ah si? Pues fijate a la otra perdedora , eres tan torpe , no me agradas y nunca me agradaste y jamas y digo jamas me agradaras, ...o..o me gustaras...una perdedora como tu no podra nunca tener la amistad o compañia de alguien como yo-dijo con los ojos cerrados, applebloom levanto una ceja confundida

-tal vez...pero una perdedora como yo...pudo besar a alguien como tu..-dijo applebloom con cierto orgullo , pero una vez se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca con su mano, diamond estaba congelada y sonrojada

-d-de que hablas?! -dijo inmediatamente diamond- sa-sabia que me habias besado a proposito!

-que?! No te bese a proposito! -respondio apple bloom , este era su turno sonrojarse- fue culpa de scootaloo!

-no mientas! ...ad-admite que..te gusto! -dijo diamond sonrojada hasta las orejas

-no me gustas! ...tu admite que te gusto!

-no me gustas!

-pues tu tampoco me gustas!

-bien!

-bien!

\- tu no me agradas!

-ni tu a mi!- dijo molesta applebloom , ambas quedaron mirandose con el ceño fruncido, y luego de unos segundos se fueron por caminos separados

...

Paso la semana y octavia y vinyl seguian peleadas , el orgullo de ambas era demasiado , vinyl no queria disculparse, segun ella , no hizo nada malo , por mas que intentaba explicarle a octavia que nada sucedio , esta se negaba a escuchar explicaciones de alguien que dudo de sus pensamientos , sin mencionar la idea de que " habian testigos" haber escuchado lo sucedido en el salon de limpieza , ademas de que ahora lyra y vinyl se estaban apoyando mutuamente por la situacion de ambas , algo que no ayudaba.

Lyra se encontraba junto a vinyl sentadas en el sofa viendo tele mientras que octavia y bon bon estaban sentadas en una mesa cercana haciendo tareas

-oh vamos vinyl ...antes te daba risa este programa- dijo lyra dando codazos a vinyl quien estaba algo incomoda por la precensia de octavia en el lugar

\- tu lo dijiste...antes- respondio vinyl cruzandose de brazos, lyra miro pensativa pensando en una situacion para animar a su amiga

-oye...sabes de lo que me acorde? -comenzo a decir lyra , vinyl la miro

-de que?

-del canto de rainbow, recuerdas? Recuerdas ? -dijo animadamente lyra, vinyl comenzo a reir casi descontroladamente junto a lyra, octavia y bon bon las miraron levantando una ceja

-but this my number~ -comenzo a cantar riendo lyra

-so call me maybe~ -cantaron las dos al unisono seguido de reir aplaudiendo y dandose codazos, bon bon y octavia estaban claramente molestas o mas bien celosas, la confianza y relacion que se tenian lyra y vinyl era simplemente increible , la ira y celos fluia por su sangre , como es que podian estar riendo como si nada ? Cuando estaban pasando por un momento muy complicado? Octavia y bon bon tuvieron la misma palabra en su mente : vengarse...

En ese momento entraba colgate a preparar un sandwish , octavia y bon bon la miraron de reojo pensando lo mismo

-hola colgate- saludo amablemente octavia sonriendole a colgate

-hola octavia- saludo colgate

-que haces? -pregunto bon bon suavemente acercandose

-bueno...pues un sandwish para mi y berry-respondio con simpleza colgate

-colgate eres tan atenta-dijo octavia acercandose tambien, vinyl y lyra se voltearon a verlas

-puede que si jejeje-dijo nerviosa colgate notando lo cerca que estaban bon bon y octavia

-eres como la novia perfecta- dijo bon bon soltando una risita , lyra fruncio el ceño

-no lo creo ...todavia me falta para serlo...-respondio colgate

-y tambien eres muy modesta- dijo octavia tomandole un brazo, esta vez fue el turno de vinyl de fruncir el ceño, colgate noto la mirada de sus amigas

-gracias...por sus cumplidos en-encerio ..pero d-debo irme-dijo colgate inmediatammente mientras se iba con un sandwish sin terminar de preparar

-yo me voy...-dijo vinyl caminando hacia su habitacion , lyra la siguio

-esa colgate..-murmuro lyra cerrando la puerta de su habitacion

-si...quien se cree que es para robarse nuestras mujeres? -pregunto vinyl haciendo que lyra ria por el comentario de la dj

-nose que le ven..-murmuro lyra

-quizas su responsabilidad...o sus dientes perfectos...o su cabello no lo se-dijo vinyl

-primero berry , luego twinkleshine ..ahora bon bon y octavia! ...agh estupida y sensual colgate! - dijo lyra molesta

-quizas bon bon y octavia lo hicieron para darnos celos...no funciono- decia vinyl cruzandose de brazos

-si, no funciono..-murmuro lyra molesta

-ya se! Nosotras causemosles celos tambien! -dijo vinyl de repente

-sii...con quien?

-mmmm...colgate no , esta muy utilizada...-respondio vinyl pensativa

-mm con nosotras- bromeo lyra

-buena idea, y nos besamos frente a ellas- siguio con la broma vinyl

-si jajajaj- rio lyra, luego se detuvo- tu lo harias? -pregunto seria

-nah

-gallina-bromeo lyra

-qu dijiste? -pregunto vinyl molesta

-yo? Nada...*cof cof* gallina *cof cof* -comenzo a decir lyra tociendo

-no es cierto- se defendio vinyl riendo, lyra comenzo a hacer gestos de gallina, vinyl se rio mas-no lo soy

-kikiriki soy vinyl- se burlo lyra

-eso es un gallo no una gallina-rio vinyl

-pio pio? -dijo lyra dudosa

-si te vas a burlar...hazlo bien- rio nuevamente vinyl

-bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero- murmuro lyra avergonzada- como sea solo estaba molestandote...-continuo, vinyl beso a lyra en la mejilla haciendo que lyra se aleje rapidamente

-no te ilusiones...era para demostrarte que no soy una gallina-dijo vinyl

-ok , pero tuviste que hacer eso frente a octavia y bon bon- respondio lyra

-nah, no les demos celos, ademas no quiero darles mas indicios para que crean de que yo estoy interesada en ti-dijo vinyl estirandose

-seh mejor asi...supongo que no quieres que siga con tu entrevista - dijo lyra, vinyl nego con la cabeza

-no me trae buenos recuerdos..-murmuro vinyl , lyra asintio

_Al otro dia..._

-oye sunset , vamos a ensayar? -pregunto adagio entuciasmada caminando al lado de sunset

-claro ,pero oye...si quieres ya no digas " ensayar" -dijo sunset

-a que te refieres?

-tu misma dijiste que solo era una excusa para pasar tiempo conmigo...

-oh claro...en ese caso...vamos a pasar tiempo juntas? -pregunto adagio sonriendo, sunset rio tambien

-si tanto insistes..-bromeo sunset

...

-mmmm que noticia puedo hacer? Piensa lyra piensa-decia lyra caminando mirando su camara

-hola lyra- saludo en voz baja colgate, lyra la miro con desconfianza -lo de ayer...yo no quise, nose porque ellas se comportaron asi conmigo...-siguio colgate, lyra no dijo nada -comprendo si no quieres hablarme...-termino de decir y comenzaba a irse hasta que lyra la detuvo

-estaba bromeando colgate...ellas lo hicieron para sacarnos celos...eso es todo, no estoy enojada contigo...bueno solo un poco...

-oh esta bien...y ahora quue haces?

-busco una noticia...

-vi a adagio y sunset irse a su cabaña a ensayar...quizas puedas entrevistarlas- sugirio colgate, lyra la miro pensativa

-buena idea! -dijo lyra mientras se iba corriendo a la cabaña de sunset -gracias colgate!

...

-te compre este chocolate- dijo adagio entregandole a sunset una barra de chocolate

-wow, gracias adagio, me moria de hambre-decia sunset feliz mientras tomaba la barra de chocolate

-denada, sunny-dijo adagio

-sunny? -pregunto sunset impresionada

-que? Es de cariño-respondio adagio -no te gusta?

-no es eso...solo que nunca antes me habian dicho asi...si me gusta- dijo sunset sonriendo, adagio se la devolvio

-bien..voy a comenzar a ensayar- dijo adagio preparandose para cantar y comenzo a cantar con una hermosa e increiblemente seductora voz para los oidos de sunset

Lyra pudo escuchar por la ventana la voz de adagio, se acerco a la ventana , una vez se asomo un poco pudo ver que adagio le estaba cantando a sunset, lyra prendio su camara y comenzo a enfocarlas sin que se dieran cuenta, adagio cada vez se acercaba mas a sunset mientras cantaba bajando cada vez mas la voz , una ves estaba a centimetros cerro lentamente los ojos acercandose hasta que sus labios se juntaron terminando en un suave pero seguro beso...lyra en shock involuntariamente saco la foto , pero no le habia quitado el flash

-que fue eso? -pregunto sunset alejandose al sentir el flash de una camara, lyra rapidamente se escondio

-un beso..-respondio adagio

-no me referia a eso...-dijo sunset levemente sonrojada

-entonces? -pregunto adagio levantando una ceja

-nada..-murmuro sunset

-te gusto? -pregunto de repente adagio, sunset la miro sonrojada

-no lo se...quizas

Lyra se alejo del lugar rapidamente

-que hago con esto?! -pregunto a si misma deteniendose y viendo la foto, salian de lado asi que el beso se apreciaba perfectamente

-hola lyra..-saludo suri de repente haciendo que lyra de un pequeño grito de susto

-oh...hola suri-saludo nerviosa

-que tienes ahi? -pregunto apuntando la camara

-oh esto? Pues una camara jeje..-respondio nerviosa

-que chistosa-dijo sarcasticamente suri- me la pasas? -pregunto estirando su mano, lyra se la entrego

-puedo retirarme? -pregunto lyra, suri asintio - ahora es su problema, ella vera que hacer con la foto- murmuro mientras se iba corriendo, suri al ver la foto sonrio de oreja a oreja

-oh vaya vaya vaya...parece que ahora es el turno de trixie...-murmuro feliz - bien hecho lyra..

_Al otro dia..._

Aria iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela tranquilamente hasta que sintio una precensia cerca de ella

-que quieres? -pregunto aria a trixie

-trixie no puede caminar junto a ti? -pregunto trixie, aria solo rodo los ojos sin decir nada, ambas comenzaron a caminar , luego notaron que varias chicas estaban leyendo el periodico escolar

-que chisme bobo habran publicado- murmuro trixie

-habra que averiguarlo- dijo seria aria mientras agarraba un periodico y buscaba la seccion de entretenimiento , al llegar lo primero que estaba, el beso de sunset con adagio con el titular **" **sundagio?**" , **aria inmediatamente dirige su mirada en trixie quien estaba congelada viendo la foto

-trixie..-comenzo a decir aria -estas bien?

-..trixie esta bien...por-porque la pregunta? e-esta excelente ...-comenzo a decir mientras retrocedia- debo...debo ir al baño

-trixie espera- intento detenerla aria pero trixie ya se habia ido corriendo, aria no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, a pesar de todo...le habia agarrado cariño

Trixie llego al baño, no habia nadie y se vio en el espejo...por alguna razon se veia humillada, indefensa, vulnerable, toda la confianza y el ego que se tenia habia desaparecido...todo por ver una foto , apoyo sus manos en el lavamanos y agacho la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza reprimiendo las lagrimas, sentia como si la mismisima sunset le habia dado una fuerte patada en el estomago , nunca antes habia sentido esta sensacion , la de un corazon roto...el que te quiten algo que nunca te pertenecio...

-trixie...no llora...trixie es fuerte...-murmuro todavia con los ojos cerrados,convenciendose a si misma, luego siente como una mano toca suavemente su hombro, trixie levanto lentamente su mirada , encontrandose con suri y una calida sonrisa

-tu..eres fuerte- le dijo sonriendo , seguido de abrazarla, trixie no movio ningun musculo , odiaba mucho a suri , pero esas palabras y el abrazo la hicieron sentir mejor...pero porque estaba siendo amable?

Sunset iba caminando rapido por los pasillos avergonzada, podia escuchar muchas chicas murmurar su nombre junto al de adagio

...

El club de entretenimmiento estaba en su sala jugando monopoly

-ha! Caiste en mi casa applejack, debes pagarme- celebraba lyra

-oigan...han visto a trixie? -pregunto pinkie mientras jugaba con los dados

-no va a venir-respondio rainbow, todas la miraron

-y porque tan segura?-pregunto applejack

-solo lo se...-murmuro rainbow

-deja de hacerte la interesante- dijo applejack, lyra comenzo a pensar en la foto...quizas fue por eso , siempre penso que trixie tenia cierto cariño hacia sunset ya que siempre esta molestandola constantemente, tal vez a trixie le gustaba sunset

Despues de clases sunset estaba acostada en su cama pensando en todo lo ocurrido con adagio aunque sabia que tarde o temprano se iban a besar, en ese momento entra trixie en silencio , no dijo ninguna broma de mal gusto o un comentario en contra sunset como lo hacia usualmente , solo se sento en su cama, sunset la miro

-desde cuando salen? -pregunto trixie mirando su mochila que estaba en el suelo

-que?-murmuro sunset, no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa, trixie la miro y fruncio el ceño

-ya no lo ocultes! Es obvio! Y ahi fotos...desde cuando?! -pregunto levantandose molesta

-n-no me grites! -fue lo unico que pudo decir sunset frunciendo un poco el ceño

-tuve que saberlo...trixie sabia que esto pasaria..despues de todo...

-callate trixie! Es mi vida amorosa , no la tuya , no puedo hacer todo lo que tu quieras ! -dijo sunset subiendo su volumen de voz, trixie no dijo nada, luego apreto los puños y miro el suelo

-yo...te odio..-murmuro

-que dijiste?-pregunto sunset, trixie la miro con ira

-te odio! Te odio sunset shimmer! -grito con ira trixie -porque me haces sentir esto?... -dijo mas tranquila mirando el suelo , luego miro nuevamente a sunset con los ojos vidriosos pero con ira- te odio! Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido! -termino de decir con ira mirando fijamente a sunset quien estaba impresionada, trixie pudo sentir que iban a caer lagrimas por sus mejillas asi que se fue corriendo de la habitacion antes de que alguien la vea llorar, sunset estaba impactada, por alguna razon las palabras de trixie fueron como puñales en el pecho , si bien trixie siempre le decia que la odiaba pero en un tono de juego o de broma...esta vez fue del corazon y con ira...

**.**

**.**

**Y asi termina este capitulo , dejen sus opiniones ,que me incentivan y aunque no lo crean me dan ideas aveces, gracias por los reviews y leer x33**

**Que tiene planeado hacer suri con trixie? Aria mostrara su lado amistoso con trixie? Como sera desde ahora la relacion de sunset con trixie? O la de sunset y adagio? Como suri separara el rarijack ? Cuando abriran sus corazones applebloom y diamond? Cuanto durara la pelea de octavia y vinyl? Podrian terminar como el lyrabon? El lyrabon esta totalmente nulo? Vinyl y lyra seguiran siendo mejores amigas por siempre? Todo esto y mas en instituto canterlot recargado!**


	11. little secrets

Trixie salio corriendo de la habitacion lo mas raido que pudo , llego al arbol en donde se dio el beso con sunset, se sento apoyando su espalda en el arbol jadeando y luego se cubrio el rostro con sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza

-trixie no llora..-decia con la voz quebrada , pero ya era tarde , una lagrima bajaba por su rostro - estupida sunset shimmer!-dijo furiosa hechandole la culpa a sunset por llorar, se seco la lagrima y respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y pensar

***flashback***

Suri se alejo unos centimetros de trixie despues de abrazarla para mirarla a la cara, trixie se alejo avergonzada, no podia dejar que una de sus enemigas la vea debil

-que quieres? -pregunto trixie con la voz temblorosa, suri no borraba su sonrisa de su rostro

-porque la cara? -pregunto suri -por esto? -continuo mostrando la pagina del periodico en la que sunset y adagio se besaban, trixie miro hacia otro lado

-no...-respondio en voz baja

-bueno...pero que opinas de esto?

-que deberia opinar? Bien por ellas ...supongo-dijo trixie apretando los puños

-no me agrada esta pareja...-continuo suri, trixie la miro- no me agrada sunset...- continuo, trixie no dijo nada , eso ya lo sabia - es que sunset es tan hipocrita - dijo suri finjiendo estar completamente furiosa

-no es cierto! No hables mal de ella-dijo trixie molesta, suri la miro impresionada

-pero trixie...me impresiona que todavia la defiendas- decia suri mientras se acercaba a trixie- despues de lo que te hizo...realmente me impresionas

-a que te refieres?

-ya sabes...cuando nadie la queria , cuando nadie le hablaba ni para pedirle la hora, solo tu te acercabas , cuando todos le temian , tu no...-comenzo a decir, rodeando a trixie - y ahora...oh ahora que de a poco esta teniendo mas amistades...te ignora completamente , olvidandose de todo, ignorandote...incluso besando y comenzando una relacion con adagio...-continuo tomandole ambos hombros, trixie dejo de apretar sus puños, encontraba razon a cada palabra de suri, pero no queria aceptarlo

-..te equivocas...sunset no se ha olvidado de todo...-defendio trixie

-ah no me crees? Bien ...porque no la confrontas? Preguntandole sobre su relacion con adagio...y solo ve como reacciona...si reacciona pacificamente y te explica todo , como lo haria si realmente fueran amigas o algo mas, me habre equivocado...pero si se molesta y te trata como si fueras una desconocida para ella...entonces todo lo que pasaron es historia para ella..-termino de decir alejandose- solo piensalo..-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir del baño, trixie miro pensativa unos segundos y luego miro el suelo triste...

***finflashback***

Trixie suspiro triste , suri tenia razon, sunset se olvido de todo lo que pasaron, las horas pasaban lentas , en parte queria estar sola para que nadie vea su lado debil pero por otra parte necesitaba la compañia de alguien , alguien que la apoye y que no sienta que esta sola contra el mundo, tenia su club , pero nadie sabia lo que sentia por sunset...o al menos eso creia , ademas ella no estaba saliendo con sunset a diferencia de bon bon y lyra , la unica opcion a la que podia optar era a superar esto sola

-una noche fria no? -escucho trixie una voz familiar al girar su rostro se encontro con aria

-demasiado fria...-murmuro trixie, aria camino hasta quedar al lado de trixie

-lamento lo de sunset y adagio...-dijo finalmente aria conservando su tono de voz seria, trixie la miro con el ceño fruncido

-porque? No me gusta sunset shimmer! -dijo molesta, aria solo la miro levantando una ceja

-sigues negandolo?- pregunto aria

-de que hablas? -pregunto trixie perpleja

-cuando el año pasado hicimos la salida del campo me dejaste muy en claro que te gustaba..-continuo , trixie se sonrojo levemente

-no es cierto...-murmuro mirando el lago, los sentimientos de trixie hacia sunset era como el pequeño secreto que ella tenia y que se lo llevaria hasta la tumba si es posible , por eso no lo confesaria tan facilmente, aria comprendia eso , es lo que sentia con sonata, a pesar de que era obvio lo que sentia por ella no iba a confesarlo asi como asi, pero ahora todas sabian sobre su relacion asi que ya no era su secreto y para hacer sentir mejor a trixie talvez debia hacer que suelte todas sus emociones que ahora estaban reprimidas, pero no podia hacerlo si trixie no se confesaba

-entiendo...-comenzo a decir aria- sabes que no puedo apoyarte si no me dices..-continuo, trixie no dijo nada, a pesar de que tenia ganas de expresarse , soltar todo lo que sentia no podia , no podia contar un secreto tan importante como si nada, a pesar de que queria recibir el apoyo de aria, simplemente no podia

-no ..puedo..-dijo en voz baja trixie, aria suspiro

-te cuento algo? -comenzo a decir aria , trixie la miro

-que? -pregunto, aria guardo silencio unos segundos, de verdad queria ayudar a trixie , pero para eso necesitaba sacrificarse un poco

-yo ...siempre ...-se detuvo , parecia querer arrepentirse , pero luego miro a trixie que la miraba atentamente, pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos -esto es algo vergonzoso de contar...pero soy una gran fanatica de las historietas...-confeso avergonzada- en..mi casa tenia muchas..coleccionaba demasiadas...y tambien algunas figuras de accion...-dijo , luego trago saliva y miro a trixie - no se lo he dicho a nadie...ni siquiera a sonata...ese es mi secreto ...

-aria..-murmuro trixie impresionada, pero no por el secreto sino de lo que aria era capaz de hacer solo para ayudarla, trixie ultimamente la ha estado considerando como una amiga, volvio a mirar el lago, sabia muy bien porque se habia confezado...ahora era el turno de ella de devolverle el favor

-...m-me...gusta sunset shimmer...siempre la molestaba..porque era una excusa para estar junto a ella...para que supiera de la existencia de trixie...no recuerdo desde hace cuanto.. ...nunca se lo he dicho a nadie...por un momento...crei que porfin estariamos juntas...cuando nos besamos...senti mi corazon palpitar de alegria, todo iba bien para trixie..-comenzo a decir con los ojos brillantes, aria sonrio , luego los brillantes ojos de trixie se volvieron vidriosos - ...pero...comenzo a hablar mas con adagio...no tiene nada de malo...solo charlaban, pero luego comenzaron a frecuentarse mas...y senti a sunset shimmer distanciarse cada vez mas..y bueno ahora...ahora se besaron- dijo trixie triste , una vez dicho la ultima parte se paso la mano por uno de sus ojos para secarse una lagrima que estaba a punto de caer - trixie odia esta sensacion...que nunca antes habia sentido...- termino de decir, aria coloco una mirada triste , si bien logro que trixie se abriera...pero sintio que le abrio una herida

-trixie yo no...-comenzo a decir ,pero se dutuvo al ver a trixie levantarse y mirar el arbol con una mirada perdida en sus pensamientos

-..aqui...en este lugar ...tuve la primera conversacion seria con sunset shimmer...ella se sentia mal por ese blog...yo le subi el animo...y aqui nos dimos nuestro primer beso...-dijo sonriendo recordando esos momentos, luego fruncio el ceño y apreto los puños y pateo el arbol con fuerza - pero eso no significo nada! -grito furiosa - te olvidaste de todo! Crei...crei que no querias perderme! Idiota! Te odio , te odio! Sabias muy bien lo que sentia! Suri tenia razon eres una maldita hipocrita te odio! -comenzo a decir enojada trixie desquitandose con el arbol dandole patadas dejando libre todos sus sentimientos de ira, tristeza y dolor , luego fue demasiado, las lagrimas ya caian por su rostro , aria estaba impresionada

-trixie...-fue lo unico que dijo, trixie al mirar a aria, se volteo

-no..me veas..odio que me vean llorar..-murmuro secandose las lagrimas

-llorar no es malo...-la verdad aria no era muy buena para consolar a la gente , luego trixie se voltea y queda mirando aria con el ceño fruncido, tanto que a aria se le paso por la mente que trixie iba a desquitarse con ella, pero seguia con su compostura segura, trixie camino hacia aria y la abrazo fuertemente mientras sus lagrimas fluian, aria se quedo congelada, no sabia como reaccionar , apenas sabia reaccionar cuando sonata la abrazaba, trixie solo la abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte dejando sus lagrimas caer, luego se alejo secando sus lagrimas

-perdon...-murmuro

-esta bien...al menos te sientes mejor?-pregunto aria, trixie nego con la cabeza

-no...esto duele...y mucho...-murmuro secandose mas la lagrimas,aria no dijo nada, no sabia que decir -aria...-dijo trixie y aria la miro -por que ...me ayudas? ..yo...crei que no te agradaba

-..no lo se...antes me molestaba tu presencia..pero me he ido acostumbrando a ti y te agarre carño...y ...quizas..te considere...la palabra con "a"...-dijo cortadamente aria, trixie parpadeo confundida

-la ..palabra con a?...-pregunto trixie pensativa , luego agrando los ojos-...te refieres a...amor?

-que?! No! Amistad!- dijo furiosa aria

-oh claro , claro- dijo trixie avergonzada , aria suspiro

-desde que compartimos el secreto indirectamente sobre quienes nos gustaba , senti que tuve una relacion mas cercana a ti

-gracias...puedes parecer seria...pero en el fondo eres una buena amiga aria- dijo trixie

-si..tu tambien aunque la mayoria de las veces eres muy desagradable-dijo aria sonriendo levemente -te dejare sola ...para que pienses ..

-bien...-murmuro trixie quien todavia tenia los ojos humedecidos

-ah.. y ni si te ocurra mencionarle a alguien sobre que fui amable ...o sobre mi secreto o si no..te las veras muy feo- amenazo aria seria apuntandola, trixie asintio rapidamente

-tu secreto esta a salvo con trixie...puedo confiar que el mio tambien?

-ha estado a salvo desde el año pasado- decia aria miemtras se iba , trixie se sento nuevamente mirando el cielo estrellado , ya no sentia ganas de llorar ni de patear ni gritar , solto todo lo que sentia ,se sentia mas tranquila gracias a aria, pero todavia tenia el dolor inexplicable dentro de todo sus ser

-..trixie desea no sentir esta sensacion...aunque sea temporalmente..-murmuro mirando la luna

_Al otro dia..._

-oye porque no nos dijiste sobre tu relacion con adagio? -pregunto rarity caminando hacia sunset que estaba en su casillero

-porque no estamos en ninguna relacion..-dijo sunset incomoda por el tema de conversacion

-pero...y esto?-pregunto mostrando la foto , sunset fruncio el ceño odiaba ver que todas las estudiantes estaban viendo la foto en el periodico , en parte sentia que ya no tenia privacidad

-que les debe importar sobre lo que haga ? Metanse en sus vidas -respondio sunset molesta mientras cerraba el casillero con ira y se retiraba

-que gruñona...solo tenia curiosidad- murmuro rarity , en ese momento se acercaba twilight y fluttershy

-que sucede?-pregunto twilight

-solo quize preguntarle algo a sunset pero se molesto- respondio rarity levantando una ceja

-debe estar asi porque todas las estudiantes tienen una foto de su vida amorosa-dijo fluttershy

-yo me sentiria expuesta si me pasa eso...-comento twilight

-si les pregunto algo se enojaran conmigo?-pregunto rarity , twilight y fluttershy se miraron dudosas

-no soy pervertida- respondio twilight infiriendo sobre lo que preguntaria rarity

-oh no no no , no es eso querida -dijo inmediatamente rarity negando con la cabeza- como esta su relacion?- pregunto

-oh pues jejejej bien -respondio twilight nerviosa

-ah si? -pregunto rarity interesada

-si-dijo fluttershy en voz baja mientras le tomaba la mano a twilight lo que hizo que twilight se coloque mas nerviosa

-O M G-dijo rarity impresionada y luego abrazo a sus dos amigas -por fin ! Ya era hora

-sii es verdad , desde la temporada pasada- dijo pinkie apareciendo de la nada

-si cariño...espera que dijiste? ..y de donde viniste?-pregunto impresionada rarity

-bueno se puede decir que de mi casa pero quizas te refieres a mas especificamente asi que yo..

-no me refiero a eso...pero ya no importa - dijo rarity pasando por alto los misterios de pinkie, despues de todo ya estaba acostumbrada

Lyra estaba guardando unso cuadernos , pronto siente uno pasos que se detenian justo atras de ella, lyra se volteo y se encontro con sunset shimmer

-hola sunset- saludo algo impresionada lyra - a que se debe la inesperada visita? -bromeo, sunset fruncio levemente el ceño

-tu...tu sacaste la foto verdad?-pregunto seria apretando los puños, lyra trago saliva mientras cerraba el casillero lentamente

-bueno...yo...-comenzo a decir cortadamente pero repentinamente se fue corriendo , sunset no dudo ni un segundo en perseguirla, lyra iba corriendo por los pasillos empujando a quien se le cruze , sunset la seguia muy de cerca

-ayuda!-gritaba lyra mientras corria por el instituto y empujaba algunas estudiantes para que sean obstaculo para sunset

-por que lo hiciste?! -preguntaba sunset molesta mientras corria atras de lyra

Applebloom caminaba distraidamente mirando un cuaderno sin darse cuenta que el piso estaba mojado haciendo que avanze resbalandose empujando a diamond tiara sin querer , a unos centimetros pasaron lyra y sunset corriendo

-..me salvaste...-murmuro diamond impresionada mientras veia a la velocidad que pasaron sunset y lyra

-fue sin querer- se excuso applebloom- digo..si te salve...no soy rencorosa

-...gracias...-dijo en voz muy baja diamond tiara sonrojada , applebloom le sonrio - digo..no gracias! Eso no cambia el hecho de que eres una perdedora! Adios- dijo diamond seguido de irse rapidamente, applebloom fruncio el ceño y siguio caminando

Lyra llego a un pasillo sin salida, luego volteo rapidamente y encontrarse con una sunset de mirada fria

-que buscas? -pregunto improvisando lyra

-agh! Te hice una pregunta! Tu fuiste quien saco la foto?! Esta vez no escaparas- dijo sunset molesta y cansada por la corrida

-bueno...yo...-comenzo a decir nuevamente mientras observaba el pasillo

-no salgas corriendo otra vez!- amenazo sunset luego acorralo a lyra contra la pared apoyando sus dos brazos en la pared , lyra se apego mas a la pared asustada

-y-yo..yo..yo..yo..-comenzo a hablar nerviosa

-responde- dijo seria sunset, lyra trago saliva

-no me intimidas..-murmuro

-no fue lo que te pregunte!

-ok jejej bueno...yo...

-deja de decir eso ! Y responde si o no!

-..si! Fui yo! Yo saque la foto! Necesitaba material! Iba a entrevistar a adagio pero el beso me tomo por sorpresa! Y bueno...saque la fot le di la camara a suri , pero no le dije lo de la foto! En serio! - dijo finalmente lyra , sunset la miro con ira, lyra cerro los ojos con fuerza

-que sucede aqui?-pregunto octavia que estaba caminando por ahi , sunset se alejo de lyra con los puños apretados

-nada...-murmuro sunset mientras se iba

-perdon..-dijo lyra todavia apegada a la pared- no crei que...te afectaria tanto...-continuo, sunset no dijo nada y siguio caminando hasta desaparecer de la vista de octavia y lyra

-en que problema te metiste esta vez? -pregunto seria octavia

-es por la foto...-dijo lyra preocupada, octavia nego con la cabeza seguido de comenzar a alejarse del lugar

-octavia espera!-detuvo lyra , octavia la miro

-...tienes mi apoyo...respecto a lo de vinyl...-dijo lyra algo nerviosa, octavia fruncio el ceño

-es en serio?- pregunto molesta

-que?-pregunto confundida

-tu si que tienes poca memoria-dijo seria luego comenzo a caminar- ya no me importa...esta bien si ustedes dos salen...supongo...-murmuro mientras se iba, lyra la miro pensativa unos segundos y luego recordo la situacion que hizo que octavia y vinyl se separen y se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, en ese momento aparece trixie

-tu sacaste la foto?-pregunto mirandola fijamente

-genial..-susurro lyra sarcasticamente , hare la misma tactica que hice con sunset, penso

-bueno...yo...-comenzo a decir y terminado de decir esas palabras comenzo a correr, pero trixie alcanzo a agarrarle el brazo , lyra la miro y trixie a ella

-fuiste tu?-pregunto , lyra suspiro cansada

-si...-respondio , trixie fruncio el ceño y apreto con fuerza el brazo que le tenia agarrado

-aaauuchh-grito de dolor lyra , trixie se detuvo inmediatamente , pero seguia mirandola con el ceño fruncido, luego suspiro cansada

-esta bien...-dijo soltando el brazo de lyra - si no hubieras sacado la foto , trixie nunca se hubiera enterado..-murmuro

-trixie...a ti?-comenzo a decir lyra frotandose la zona del brazo que apreto trixie , pero trixie ya se habia ido, lyra vio su celular

-solo he pasado una hora en el instituto y ya sufri dos ataques...-murmuro todavia frotandose el brazo , lyra se dispuso a llegar a su clase , ya iba a llegar atrasada, una vez llego a la esquina del pasillo choco con adagio, antes de que adagio pudiera decir algo lyra se adelanto

-si fui yo! Yo saque la condenada foto! Yo lo hice! Ya dejen de preguntarme! -dijo inmediatamente , adagio la miro impresionada por un momento - no me ataques! -continuo poniendo sus manos en posicion de defensa tipo karateca, adagio solo pestañeo , no sabia de lo que estaba hablando lyra , hasta que recordo esa foto

-aaahh...asi que fuiste tu- dijo adagio

-se karate...eso creo

-muchas gracias- agradecio adagio

-eh?

-me facilito muchas cosas, sigue asi-dijo adagio mientras se iba caminando

-denada...creo- dijo lyra relajandose

Suri llego a la sala y vio a applejack sentada sola camino hasta sentarse junto a ella

-puedo sentarme aqui?-pregunto amablemente

-claro- respondio applejack sonriente

-applejack me puedes prestar un la..-comenzo a decir trixie volteandose de su puesto que estaba delante del de applejack y se detuvo al ver a suri

-hola trixie- saludo sonriente suri, trixie no dijo nada -como te sientes? Mejor? -pregunto finjiendo interes

-...no del todo..-respondio dudosa y pensando en la situacion del dia anterior en el que suri la consolo- digo...no tengo que porque mal- se corrijio

-si necesitas algo trixie ...cuenta conmigo...me gustaria que fueramos amigas- dijo suri sonriendole , trixie nuevamente no dijo nada y luego miro a applejack

-se que puede sonar al principio raro...pero me ha demostrado que es una buena persona- dijo applejack sonriendo

-si..quiero cambiar...y me gustaria que me des una oportunidad trixie como applejack me la dio y me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho...-dijo suri "arrepentida" , trixie la miro pensativa

-...supongo que...si...- dijo trixie, suri sonrio , ya se habia ganado la confianza de applejack y ahora se ganara la de trixie, eso sin duda le ayudara para planes en el futuro...

-gracias- dijo suri feliz -oh ibas a pedir un lapiz? Yo te presto uno- dijo inmediatamente sacando un lapiz y pasandoselo a trixie , quien lo tomo

...

En el almuerzo lyra y vinyl iban caminando con sus bandejas en sus manos hacia sus mesas

-y despues de sunset vino trixie y me apreto el brazo muy fuerte y luego me tope con adagio, pero ella me agradecio - estaba diciendo lyra mientras que vinyl escuchaba atentamente , una vez llegaron a la mesa comenzaron a comer

-oye lyra , tienes comida ahi- dijo vinyl riendo apuntando el rostro de lyra

-en donde aqui?-pregunto tocandose la mejilla

-no ahi

-aqui?

-no ahi

-donde?!

-agh aqui -dijo vinyl mientras le quitaba con el dedo un pedazo de comida a lyra cerca de su labio , octavia y bon bon fruncieron el ceño

-oh gracias vinyl-agradecio lyra , en ese momento se sento colgate con berry

-hola colgate- saludo bon bon sonriendole que estaba al lado de ella

-hola bon bon-saludo colgate , hasta que vio la mirada amenazante de lyra, octavia fruncio el ceño por no estar sentada al lado de colgate para sacarle celos a vinyl

-oye colgate...tu eres buena en matematicas?- pregunto bon bon

-yo..p-pues...no mucho jeje-respondio incomoda

-si lo es, a mi siempre me explica- dijo berry abrazando a colgate

-entonces me podrias ayudar a entender?-pregunto bon bon sonriendole calidamente

-y-yo n-no lo se- dijo mirando a lyra quien comia mirandola fijamente

-tambien podrias aprovechar de explicarme a mi- dijo octavia sonriendo

-..dios...-murmuro colgate nerviosa

-bueno supongo que obviamente a mi tambien- dijo berry feliz

-bueno si - dijo colgate mas tranquila

-perfecto, muchas gracias colgate-dijo bon bon abrazandola

-eres muy amable colgate-dijo octavia sonriendole

,colgate volvio a ponerse tensa y vio a lyra quien tenia doblado su tenedor

-tres ...-murmuro vinyl molesta

-hola minuette!-saludo twinkleshine quien se acercaba a la mesa

-ahora cuatro...-murmuro lyra

-de-debo tomar agua!-dijo colgate mientras se iba corriendo rapidamente

...

Despues de clases el club de entretenimiento se junto como siempre en la antigua sala de musica

-que bien que hayas vuelto trixie-dijo pinkie feliz

-si , trixie se siente un poco mejor- respondio con una sonrisa falsa

-estupida colgate - murmuro lyra molesta

-que sucede?-pregunto rainbow

-es que ahora hay cuatro chicas coqueteandole- respondio vinyl balanceandose en una silla

-mirala que es rompe corazones- dijo riendo rainbow, nadie dijo nada , rainbow vio a trixie que estaba viendo distraidamente por la ventana, lyra y vinyl regañaban cosas entre dientes

-oigan-comenzo a decir rainbow , todas la miraron- encontre esto en los objetos perdidos- dijo sacando una pelota de beisbol- tal vez podriamos jugar beisbol para distraernos un poco - sugirio

-siii- dijo pinkie feliz

-me parece bien, que dicen chicas?-pregunto applejack

-ya que..-dijo lyra , vinyl asintio con la cabeza, luego miraron a trixie

-oh..emm supongo- dijo

-estupendo!-grito rainbow , luego de unos cinco minutos estaban en unas de las canchas

-saben como se juega?-pregunto lyra , rainbow asintio

-bien applejack arrojame la pelota- dijo rainbow que estaba con un fierro como bate, en unos metros estaba vinyl con un guante viejo cerca estaba trixie y pinkie , atras estaba lyra para recibir la pelota en caso de que rainbow no la batee

...

Sunset se habia juntado con adagio para ensayar como siempre, pero esta vez estaban al aire libre

-y porque te molesto?-pregunto adagio

-no lo se...senti como si no tuviera una vida privada..ademas..-dijo comenzando a recordar la pelea que habia tenido con trixie -olvidalo

-si quieres, pero entonces no podremos besarnos porque alguien podria vernos...-dijo adagio

-si..ademas paso todo tan rapido...estoy tan confundida este momento...-dijo sunset

-bien si te hace sentir mejor no hablamos del tema a menos que tu quieras

-gracias adagio...y gracias por comprender- dijo sunset, adagio le sonrio

-denada- dijo seguido de besarle la mejilla

Trixie estaba metros mas alla de las chicas pero pudo ver el beso en la mejilla con claridad

-a trixie ya no le importa...-murmuro

-oh vamos dashie dijiste que sabias jugar- dijo pinkie riendo al ver que rainbow no bateaba ninguna bola

-ahora si-dijo apretando mas el fierro- applejack..quiero que la lances con todas tus fuerzas- pidio

-si insistes- dijo applejack y arrojo la pelota con todas sus fuerzas , que era mucha , todo se volvio en camara lenta , una gota de sudor bajaba por la frente de rainbow , se mordio el labio , la pelota ya estaba cerca , esta vez rainbow la bateo devolviendole con el doble de fuerza, pero no vio la direccion haciendo que la pelota valla a toda velocidad hacia trixie quien estaba mirando a sunset y adagio , trixie cayo inconsiente

-holy shit!-dijo rainbow impresionada, inmediatamente las chicas rodearon a trixie

-trixie despierta-comenzo a moverla vinyl pero no reaccionaba

-esta muerta?-pregunto lyra

-la mate?-pregunto rainbow en shock

-noooooo!-grito pinkie arrodillandose de manera dramatica

-no esta muerta, solo esta inconsiente- dijo applejack no pudiendo creer la ignorancia de sus amigas

-rapido llevemosla a la enfermeria-dijo vinyl y applejack la cargo llevandola a caballito

_Una hora despues aprox..._

Sale de la enfermeria trixie junto a la enfermera red heart

-ve a tomar asiento- dijo apuntando una silla ,trixie obedecio sin decir nada que llevaba lentes y en una mano llevaba una bolsa con hielo presionada en su cabeza, el club se acerco a la enfermera lentamente

-y bien ?-pregunto rainbow preocupada

-bien...si no conociera a trixie diria que no le paso nada- comenzo a decir red heart, las chicas le dieron miradas confundiadas- pero desgraciadamente todos conocemos a trixie y su forma de ser..

-no comprendo-dijo applejack

-veran el golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte afectandole en varios sentidos, es algo complicado la verdad por lo visto la pelota le afecto los lobulos temporales

-eso es bueno o malo-pregunto lyra

-dependiendo de como lo quieran ver , es complicado porque pareciera recordar sus nombres y la mayoria de las cosas , pero pareciera de que se olvido de como actuar , ahora tiene un estado de humor y comportamiento muy diferente al de antes , ya que los lobulos estan conectados, si no me equivoco cuando recibio el golpe estaba en un estado vulnerable...algo que no ayuda..-termino de decir, las chicas seguian con cara de confusion

-ammm y ahora podra decirlo en español?- dijo rainbow, red heart suspiro cansada

-significa que ahora no actua a como lo hacia antes-dijo

-como? No entiendo- dijo pinkie pensativa

-ustedes a que vienen al instituto?-pregunto algo molesta red heart, ninguna hablo - bien...por lo visto ahora tiene una actitud mas conservadora , tranquila y lo mas probable timida, pero algo le afecto en su cerebro de que ella cree que siempre ha sido asi

-que?! -preguntaron todas impresionadas

-osea que ya no sera egocentrica?-pregunto vinyl impresionada

-asi parece , pero no puedo explicarlo muy bien...ademas celestia no aportara dinero para llevarla al hospital y saber con claridad lo que tiene, pero parece que no es grave segun mis conocimientos- continuo red heart

-y ...por cuanto tiempo estara asi?-pregunto rainbow

-ese es el problema , los lobulos temporales almacenan la memoria a largo y corto plazo asi que no es seguro dar un tiempo, puede que mañana vuelva a la normalidad o incluso podria demorarse años, ademas puede que no recuerde todo con claridad al principio

-entendemos..-dijieron todas , luego giraron a ver a trixie quien estaba sentada tranquilamente en la silla

-y porque los lentes?-pregunto lyra

-oh eso, como dije el golpe al parecer le afecto en varios ambitos , entre ellos la vista , ve borroso , pero no es tan complejo ni permanente asi que le di unos lentes estandar

-oh...gracias enfermera- dijo applejack, red heart hizo un gesto con la cabeza y entro a la enfermeria , las chicas miraron a trixie sin decir nada

-q-que su-sucede?-pregunto intimidada -hice ..algo mal?...-murmuro, todas se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a trixie - n-no me vean -dijo tapandose el rostro , las demas volvieron a intercambiar miradas pero impresionadas y volvieron a mirar a trixie

-amm trixie..-hablo finalmente rainbow, trixie separo un poco sus dedos para dejar espacio a sus ojos - sabes como me llamo?

-..rainbow dash..-respondio destapandose el rostro completamente

-y yo?-pregunto lyra

-ly-lyra...

-y ella?-pregunto apuntando a pinkie

-..pinkie

.y ella?-volvio a preguntar lyra apuntando a applejack

-applejack..

-y ella?

-..vinyl..

-y la de alla?

-..roseluck

-y la de mas alla?

-derpy

-y la..-estaba diciendo lyra pero applejack le tapo la boca

\- si recuerda nuestros nombres, ya puedes parar- dijo applejack seria

-..algo esta mal?-pregunto trixie preocupada

-claro que no caramelito, bien se hace tarde, vamos a buscar nuestras mochilas a la sala del club- dijo applejack todas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar, de apoco comenzaron a caminar mas lento dejando a trixie caminando sola adelante

\- es extraño..-murmuro vinyl

-si..es como si no fuera trixie..-susurro lyra

-quizas sea bueno...-susurro applejack

-se ve tan nerd con los lentes..-susurro rainbow

-y ademas esta algo timida..-susurro pinkie

-..es como la hija de twilight y fluttershy- susurro rainbow haciendo que las demas den pequeñas carcajadas

-hola chicas- saludo twilight uniendose al grupo

-hola-saludaron todas sin despegar su mirada de trixie

-que estan haciendo?-pregunto twilight arqueando una ceja , todas apuntaron a trixie que caminaba delante de ellas -que sucede con trixie?

-recibio un golpe de una pelota de beisbol y ahora actua todo lo contrario a como es- susurro applejack

-si claro-dijo ironicamente twilight, las demas dejaron de caminar- que?

-no nos crees?-pregunto rainbow

-es que...es casi imposible- dijo twilight, las demas se miraron

-oye trixie- grito rainbow, trixie dejo de caminar y se volteo

-si?-pregunto

-quien es la chica mas grande y poderosa de este lugar?-pregunto rainbow acercandose

-..mmm..no lo se...tu?-dijo timidamente , todas se impresionaron incluso twilight y rainbow

-ok...ahora si les creo- dijo twilight impresionada

-n-no...no eras tu?-pregunto en voz baja trixie, todas volvieron a impresionarse

-esto ya es demasiado!- dijo pinkie muy impresionada

-jejej si soy yo- dijo rainbow apuntandose, trixie sonrio

...

Trixie entraba a su cabaña , aria que estaba en el sofa apenas la vio solto una carcajada y camino hacia trixie

-hola-saludo trixie

-pfft y esos lentes?-pregunto burlonamente- esta es una forma de conquistar a sunset shimmer? Pareciendo mas inteligente?- continuo levantando una ceja , trixie ladeo la cabeza confundida

-por que quedria conquistar a sunset shimmer?- pregunto confundida, aria pestañeo unos segundos

-ya deja de tus bromas trixie- dijo un poco mas seria

-bromas?-pregunto mas confundida

-me estas provocando?!-dijo molesta aria, trixie se alejo

-n-no no aria por-por favor no me pegues ...de verdad nose de que hablas- dijo trixie inmediatamente colocandose en pocision fetal en el suelo, aria quedo impresionada

-...estas llorando?-pregunto impresionada, trixie se levanto secandose una lagrima

-..perdon...tenia miedo...crei que me ibas a golpear- dijo timidamente trixie, aria quedo shockeada

-ok..esto no es gracioso trixie en serio-dijo seria

-..yo tampoco creo que sea gracioso- murmuro trixie

\- quien eres tu?-pregunto aria desconfiada alejandose un poco

\- tri-trixie lulamoon- dijo trixie

-te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?-pregunto aria, trixie asintio- eso...explica muchas cosas..

-si..estos lentes es porque me afecto la vista, creo que solo eso me paso- dijo trixie en voz baja

-solo eso?-pregunto sarcasticamente aria, trixie asintio -ya veo...trixie ..dime quien es la chica mas grande y poderosa de este lugar?

-...rainbow dash...o quizas...tu-respondio con miedo

-me . Estas. Jodiendo- dijo aria cortadamente y shockeada

-no ,lo juro!- dijo trixie inmediatamente

-esto..es demasiado.. vete a dormir si?-dijo aria todavia impresionada, trixie asintio y se fue corriendo a su habitacion

Trixie llego a su habitacion y estaba sunset shimmer sentada en su cama

-ho-hola -saludo timidamente trixie, sunset la miro algo impresionada , no esperaba a que la saludara por la pelea de ayer

-..hola..-saludo friamente sunset , trixie fue a su cama a buscar su pijama

-puedo pedirte un favor?-dijo en voz baja trixie

-que?-pregunto sunset

-pu-puedo...pedirte..un fa-favor?...si quieres..-dijo con la voz aguda (casi similar cuando fluttershy se presenta a twilight en el primer epi )

-que dijiste?-pregunto sunset, trixie comenzo solo a murmurar muy bajo - habla mas fuerte!- dijo sunset molesta haciendo que trixie rapidamente se aleje y le comienzen a salir unas lagrimas -estas llorando?-pregunto sunset impresionada

-...perdon...n-no lo hago ..si quieres..-dijo secandose las lagrimas

-que demonios te sucede lulamoon?

-na-nada

-mira, si es uno de tus bobas bromas , dejame decirte que no es graciosa, el personaje de chica timida no te viene...y porque estas con lentes?

-..pero..no estoy haciendo ninguna broma- dijo trixie triste

-ya basta! Te dije que no te sale! -dijo sunset perdiendo la paciencia levantandose de su cama , trixie se acorralo sola a un rincon con miedo

-pe-perdon! No me pegues- dijo cubriendose el rostro llorando

-aaghj estoy perdiendo la paciencia contigo, primero me gritas que me odias y ahora vienes con un intento fallido de chica timida e inteligente! -dijo sunset molesta, trixie se destapo el rostro

-gritar que te odio?-pregunto trixie confundida, sunset fruncio mas el ceño habia perdido la paciencia y agarro a trixie de su blusa y la acerco a ella con ira , haciendo que a trixie se le desordenen los lentes, en ese momento aria abre la puerta

-sunset espera!-dijo aria, sunset suelta a trixie y trixie se coloco en posicion fetal en el suelo asustada

-mira como actua- dijo sunset a aria molesta apuntando a trixie , aria se acerco a sunset y le dijo lo que sucede en el oido - crees que soy estupida?-pregunto sunset molesta

-no me crees?-dijo aria desafiante

-no

-bien..trixie levantate -dijo aria y trixie se levanto y miro con miedo a sunset - dime quien dijiste tu hace poco cuando te pregunte quien es la estudiante mas grande y poderosa ?- pregunto aria, sunset levanto una ceja

-...ra-rainbow dash...aunque...qui-quizas seas tu..-dijo acomodandose los lentes, sunset agrando los ojos

-..y tu?-pregunto sunset

-...yo...no lo se...n-no lo creo..-dijo en voz baja trixie, sunset quedo impresionada

-ves? Yo tampoco podia creerlo al principio- dijo aria

-..su-sunset shimmer- comenzo a decir trixie, sunset la miro -cre-creo que ya ...recorde..que te grite...perdoname...pero es que nose por que lo hice...y nose porque me enoje tanto...no..no lo recuerdo..-dijo timidamente

-ah no?-pregunto sunset, trixie nego -supongo que se te olvidaron algunas cosas..-murmuro, aria se fue

-entonces no recuerdas porque me gritaste que me odias?-pregunto sunset

-..no..-respondio en voz baja trixie- tu sabes porque fue?- pregunto, sunset suspiro

-algo...trixie..tu sabes que... me bese con adagio?-pregunto dudosa sunset, trixie la miro pensativa unos segundos

-..bueno...ahora que lo dices...si..por?-pregunto, sunset la miro impresionada

-no te ...produce nada?- pregunto, trixie nuevamente la miro pensativa

-...debo...felicitarlas?-pregunto confundida

-no...dime como me ves? -pregunto sunset

-..no..n-no entiendo- dijo trixie timidamente

-como amiga, buena gente, compañera...-comenzo a decir sunset

-como...co-compañera?-respondio dudosa- es...esque...me ...das...un poco de miedo...-continuo timidamente y en voz muy baja, sunset miro hacia otro lado

-no te culpo...-murmuro- de todas maneras...cual es el favor que me querias pedir?

-oh...si..si puedes irte..pa-para ponerme pijama..- dijo avergonzada, sunset asintio y comenzo a caminar a la salida

**.**

**.**

**Bien asi termina este capitulo, que me encanto escribir xdd aria es buena persona :'33 no me cuestionen el secreto que le elegi ewe xd y debo darles muchas gracias mi buen amigo kerix que fue el genio a quien se le ocurrio la increible idea de el cambio de personalidad de trixie **

**Kerix: denada :3**

**Shine: Estabas escuchando?! **

**Kerix: si, siempre estuve aqui**

**Shine: Oh..xdd en ese caso gracias por hacerme escribir el capitulo que mas me gusto escribir**

**Kerix: eso..fue sarcasmo?**

**Shine: No xd de verdad ame escribir este cap **

**Kerix: oh es que ya sabes es dificil diferenciar en un fic jejej pues denada...otra vez xD**

**Shine: Sip , pero no te vayas todavia ya que quizas necesite tu ayuda nuevamente **

**Kerix: pero..necesito ir a escribir mis fics**

**Shine: Olvida los fics! Okno sigue con ellos estan muy buenos x33 **

**Kerix: xD ok ok y tu sigue con el tuyo**

**Shine: Of course , les digo que tengo planeado que entre el cap que viene y el que sigue del que viene xd sea muy WHAAAT?! Entienden? Xdd**

**Kerix: bien, por cuanto tiempo permanecera trixie con la actitud timida? Las demas les gustara esta nueva trixie o quedran a la antigua trixie? Colgate tendra problemas serios con vinyl y lyra?**

**Shine: suri se aprovechara del estado actual de trixie? De quien mas se ganara la confianza suri aparte de la de trixie y applejack? Lyra se ganara el odio de algunas de sus amigas por el periodico escolar? Todo esto y mas en instituto canterlot recargado! **

**Gracias por los reviews y leer chauu ;3**


	12. negocio clandestino

La alarma del celular de sunset comenzaba a sonar a las siete en punto de la mañana, sunset regañando entre dientes apaga la alarma con los ojos apenas abiertos, luego de estirarse se levanta en un ritmo lento y peresozo

-trixie levantate..-dijo seguido de bostezar, trixie seguia durmiendo placidamente , sunset la miro al ver que no reaccionaba, habia algo extraño en ella - levantate!-dijo un poco mas molesta seguido de chasquear sus dedos frente su cara y nada , seguia igual, para estas circunstancias habia solo una solucion, sunset coloca su pie en el borde de la cama y antes de comenzara mover la cama con su pie rapidamente simulando un temblor vio a trixie una ultima vez y noto lo extraño, ya no dormia "desarmadamente" desparramada por toda la cama , como se puede decir "a pata suelta" con un pequeño hilo de baba que salia de su boca como comunmente dormia, no, esta vez estaba abrazando su cabezera como si fuera un peluche, con una respiracion lenta y tranquila y con una ligera sonrisa, no tan despeinada , ahi es cuando sunset recordo la nueva actitud de trixie, suspiro cansada y saco su pie del borde de la cama , luego comenzo a mover a trixie suavemente para que se despierte

-trixie...despierta..ya son las 7:05 - decia en un tono suave, la verdad no queria volver a verla llorar...era extraño, -veo que tu sueño pesado no ha cambiado..-murmuro mientras seguia moviendola, trixie comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente y una vez que vio a sunset los agrando como platos y se tapo completamente con la sabana -agh y ahora que?-dijo molesta sunset, trixie se destapo hasta sus ojos

-per-perdon...es que...-comenzo a decir, sunset recordo las palabras de trixie de anoche..

_"Es...es que...me das...un poco de miedo"_

-olvidalo- dijo sunset antes de que trixie terminara la frase, mientras se iba a cambiar de ropa al baño- solo levantate..

-si..-respondio trixie en un tono muy cansado

Una vez sunset ya estaba vestida comiendo un poco de cereales , aparecen aria y sonata

-es verdad eso de trixie?-pregunto sonata a sunset

-asi parece..-respondio sunset, aria miro a sonata

-no me creias?-pregunto aria arqueando una ceja

-no es eso ari...solo...que...era dificil..de creerte..-respondio nerviosa sonata

-es lo mismo sonata-dijo aria molesta

-no lo es!-dijo infantilmente sonata

-si, si lo es- dijo aria seria

-que no!

-agh que si!

-que no aria! Te voy a acusar con dagi!

-oh no que miedo tengo-dijo aria sarcasticamente

-jejej lo sabia- dijo sonata triunfante no detectando el sarcasmo , aria rodo los ojos molesta, aunque una parte de ella le encantaba esa actitud de sonata, aunque lo niegue, en ese momento aparece adagio

-buenos dias-saludo todavia con sueño

-hola-saludaron todas

-oye dagi! Dagi! Te enteraste de las nuevas nuevas?-pregunto sonata entuciasmada

-no te refieres las buenas nuevas?-corrigio sunset, sonata solo pestañeo y luego volvio a mirar a adagio

-te enteraste de las buenas nuevas?-volvio a preguntar con el mismo entuciasmo

-cuales?-pregunto adagio mientras se hacia un cafe

-trixie ya no es trixie!-dijo sonata impresionada, adagio la miro levantando una ceja- recuerdas esa pelicula que vimos en la que un chico se golpea con un fierro y empieza a actuar como una chica? Recuerdas recuerdas?! - pregunto sonata con el mismo entuciasmo

-primero sonata...no se golpeo con un fierro , lo golpearon...y no era un fierro era una bola de bolos y no se comportaba como una chica, se comportaba de una forma mas extrovertida- corrigio aria, sonata solo la miro pestañeando por unos segundos y luego vuelve a mirar a adagio

-si! Recuerdas esa pelicula que vimos en que un...-estaba diciendo sonata con el mismo entuciasmo pero aria le tapo la boca

-no es necesario que repitas la pregunta..-dijo , sonata asintio y aria retiro su mano

-si la recuerdo...y?-dijo adagio seguido de darle un sorbo a su taza de cafe

-eso le paso a trixie, solo que ahora actua de una forma mas timida- continuo sonata, adagio paro de beber y se acerco a sonata para tocarle la frente y comprobar si tenia fiebre, aria rio

-dagi! Lo digo en serio! Anda aria dile que es verdad!-decia sonata mientras movia el brazo de aria

-ok ok ok, si , es verdad, a mi tambien me costo creerlo..pero es verdad-comenzo a decir aria colocandose seria, adagio miro a aria

-veo que es contagioso- dijo seria

-sunset tambien es testigo- dijo aria apuntando a sunset

-eh?...ah si ...yo no le crei..hasta que dijo que rainbow o aria son las chicas mas grandes y poderosas del lugar...ah y cuando la vi llorar-decia sunset mientras terminaba de comer los cereales, adagio suspiro

-bien...les creo...pero seguras que no es unas de sus bromas?-pregunto adagio, aria y sunset asintieron

-sus bromas no son tan elavoradas, la mayoria de las veces son muy infantiles...o no le resulta-dijo aria

-ademas...no creo que sea capaz de humillarse asi-continuo aria

-bueno...supongo que sera bueno el no escuchar a trixie hablando en tercera persona o ver su ego- dijo adagio

-a mi me divertia...-murmuro sonata

...

-oye lyra- llamo starlight, lyra quien estaba junto a vinyl por los pasillos y se voltea

-que sucede?-pregunto

-tu sacaste la foto de sunset y adagio?-pregunto , lyra suspiro cansada

-si...fui yo..crei que ya lo sabias-respondio levantando una ceja

-no exactamente, suri llego con una camara y comenzo a imprimir como loca- dijo starlight -aun asi, por lo visto fue un exito, no recuerdo ver a tantas estudiantes por los pasillos con el periodico en sus manos- continuo sonriendo starlight

-oh gracias...creo-dijo lyra, en ese momento se une suri

-hablando de la foto?-pregunto -fue un exito total, deberias sacar mas fotos asi- siguio suri

-quizas-dijo lyra pensativa

-amm quizas no deba meterme...pero no creo que sea buena idea - comenzo a decir vinyl, suri le envio una mirada diciendo "exacto, no deberias meterte" , pero se limito a hablar- digo...hay muchas estudiantes interesantes que tienen mucho que contar...-continuo

-es verdad-apoyo lyra, starlight y suri intercambiaron miradas

-ademas...asi nadie saldria herida-siguio vinyl

-la apoyo-siguio lyra

-bueno...creo que esto deberiamos hablarlo en la sala del periodico, para no tener distracciones- dijo starlight mandandole una clara indirecta a vinyl, pero todas la notaron

-bueno...si quieren me voy-dijo vinyl entendiendo, pero lyra le tomo el brazo

-pero tu estabas aqui antes-dijo lyra , vinyl le sonrio

-que linda amistad, no es asi suri?-comenzo a decir starlight dandole codazos

-ah?...oh si si pues si, ademas parece que siempre se apoyan mutuamente-dijo suri

-oh bueno...vinyl es una de mis mejores amigas , claro aparte de las demas, si no fuera por ella y el club, creo que seguiria destrozada por bon bon- dijo lyra sonriendo

-jejej...bueno...si..-dijo vinyl dudosa, no tenia confianza de hablar sobre eso frente a suri o starlight

-oh me imagino...se dieron muuucho apoyo en el salon de limpieza-dijo starlight

-no hicimos nada-dijo vinyl frunciendo el ceño

-oh..deveras...fue por eso que tu y...octavia ...-siguio suri -perdon-termino de decir, vinyl suspiro

-descuida...ya no me afecta del todo...sabes que? Ya no me importa, ya no me afecta, no importa lo que digan-dijo vinyl diciendo indirectamente que no les funcionara lo que sea que planean- nos vemos en el almuerzo lyra- dijo vinyl seguido de irse

-veo que tu la haz ayudado mucho despues de su pelea con octavia-dijo suavemente starlight, lyra las miro

-...como saben que pelearon?-pregunto, suri y starlight tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para no chocar sus palmas con su frente

-era obvio-respondio finalmente suri

-oh...es verdad...bueno, si yo la apoye mucho y ella a mi , es una buena amiga-dijo lyra sonriendo- bueno debo ir a mi clase, adios-se despidio seguido de irse

-dime algo suri...te estas vengando de cada una?-pregunto starlight despues de que lyra se fue

-que?

-bueno...primero lo de octavia, eso ya lo sabia, crei que fue por borrar la foto de colgate, pero luego la foto de sunset y adagio y si no me equivoco eso afecta sunset..nose si a adagio..-siguio starlight

-y a trixie..-dijo suri, starlight la miro -bueno...siempre crei que tenian algo...

-ya veo ...nose si quiero participar, pero dejame decirte que lo que hiciste no afecto mucho a lyra y vinyl ...quizas a octavia y a bon bon-dijo starlight

-te refieres a..

-si

...

-quemados!-grito spitfire seguido de tocar el silbato

-genial!-dijo scootaloo emocionada, spitfire dividio los equipos dejando a scootaloo, silver y sweetie juntas mientras que applebloom y diamond estaban en el otro equipo

-genial...estoy en el equipo campirano-dijo diamond mientras pasaba junto a applebloom

-porque eres tan cruel?-pregunto applebloom molesta

-eeww no me hables perdedora-dijo diamond poniendo cara de asco

-sabes que? Ya me cansaste!-dijo applebloom molesta, realmente estaba insoportable sin contar el hecho de que le gustaba scootaloo

-y a mi me cansa tu presencia-respondio diamond molesta -y a mi no me gritas-dijo mas molesta acercandose a applebloom, quien retrocedia

-deja de ser cruel..-fue lo unico que dijo applebloom

-obligame-dijo enojada- porque deberia ser amable contigo?con una perdedora -dijo mas amenazadora, applebloom no dijo nada, estaba claramente intimidada, si bien ella sabia muy bien que podria ganarle facilmente en una pelea, pero applebloom no es conflictiva...y tampoco queria golpear a dîamond

-ya basta diamond-dijo scootaloo

-si -apoyo sweetie

-si, usen toda esa ira en el juego!-dijo spitfire-comienzen a jugar!

Los balones iban y venian, diamond toma uno y se lo lanza a applebloom impactando en su espalda

-applebloom fuera! -grito spitfire

-pero...somos del mismo equipo...-dijo applebloom a spitfire

-fue un accidente-dijo diamond sonriendo, applebloom inmediatamente toma un balon y se lo arroja de manera "involuntaria"

-como te atreves?! -dijo molesta diamond

-fue un accidente- respondio applebloom sonriendo, diamond le arrojo otro balon e inmediatamente ambas comenzaron a arrojarse balones

-PAREEEEN! -grito spitfire- vayan a la direccion ahora , las dos! -dijo molesta

-pero...ella comenzo! -alego applebloom

-claro que no! -dijo molesta diamond , pero spitfire solo señalo la salida del gimnasio , applebloom y diamond se fueron regañando

...

-oye colgate..-dijo bon bon acercandose a colgate quien estaba guardando unos cuadernos en sus casilleros

-s-si? -pregunto nerviosa, bon bon suspiro cansada

Lyra iba caminando hasta que se detuvo al ver a bon bon y colgate, solo podia ver a colgate de espalda , pero podia identificar claramente que estaba hablando con bon bon

Bon bon cerro los ojos

-perdoname-dijo con los ojos cerrados, colgate ladeo lentamente la cabeza confundida, eso no se vio bien desde el punto de vista en el que estaba lyra , vio la cabeza levemente ladeada de colgate y los ojos de bon bon cerrados , lyra cerro los puños con ira y se fue

-no quize incomodarte...agh nose que me paso-comenzo a decir bon bon

-oh...

-estaba celosa...queria vengarme, esto es tan dificil,digo ...se que termine con lyra ,pero...no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que terminamos...y ya estuvo con vinyl haciendo...-bon bon apreto los labios, odiaba la idea de lyra haciendo ese tipo de cosas con otra

-bon bon...no es seguro que hicieron ese tipo de cosas...estoy segura que todo fue un malentendido-comenzo a decir colgate

-no lo se...pero el que le de prioridad a otra relacion y dejar de lado la nuestra relacion no fue un malentendido, o si?-pregunto bon bon seria

-bueno...no...pero...-comenzo a decir colgate

-no importa...no vine aqui a hablar de lyra , solo vine a disculparme por mis malas acciones, no fue mi intencion incomodarte-dijo bon bon

-oh bueno...te perdono, pero...creo que deberias pensar muy bien sobre tu relacion con lyra- sugirio colgate, bon bon no dijo nada y se fue

...

-bien...ustedes dos, por que estaban peleando?- pregunto luna sentada en su escritorio a diamond y applebloom

-ella comenzo -fue lo unico que dijo diamond apuntando con el pulgar a applebloom que estaba sentada al lado de ella

-claro que no!-se defendio applebloom

-si lo es!-dijo daimond

-paren! O las dos tendran que limpiar los baños por dos semanas como castigo-amenazo luna

-pero..-comenzo a decir diamond pero se callo cuando luna la miro seria, luna tenia la fama de ser una subdirectora buena onda , amiga de las estudiantes, pero cuando se trataba sobre disiplina podria llegar a ser muy severa

-bien, sus peleas han sido constantes , es por eso que estan aqui ahora-comenzo a decir luna

-subdirectora luna, todo es culpa de applebloom-comenzo a decir diamond tiara con un tono de victima

-que?-pregunto impresionada applebloom

-es verdad...ella...ella siempre me sigue para molestarme y yo...yo-comenzo a decir diamond seguido de sollozar, luna miro a applebloom

-no es cierto! Eres una mentirosa!-dijo applebloom molesta

-y ahora me trata de mentirosa!-dijo diamond seguido de taparse el rostro con sus manos

-es porque lo eres...subdirectora luna, lo que dice es mentira, tan solo mirenos , ella tiene cara de malvada-dijo applebloom seria

-me juzga por mi apariencia!-siguio diamond todavia con el rostro tapado

-falsa...-murmuro applebloom mientras observaba a diamond llorar falsamente

-entiendo lo que pasa...-dijo luna analizando la situacion - no tengo opcion-siguio

-va...va a darle un castigo a applebloom?-dijo diamond destapandose el rostro

-no...una advertencia-respondio luna

-que?!- dijo impresionada applebloom

-a las dos-dijo luna seria

-que?!-fue el turno de diamond de preguntar impresionada

-a la proxima que reciba quejas sobre ustedes...tendran que quedarse tiempo extra ordenando los libros de la biblioteca-dijo luna, en ese momento celestia abre la puerta

-oye luna, te queda cafe?-pregunto con una taza en la mano

-estoy dando advertencias- respondio molesta luna, celestia solo entro a la oficina de luna caminando hacia la cafetera que tenia

-siempre tan oscura tu oficina, se que te llamas luna , pero no seas tan literal-comenzo a decir celestia mientras abria las cortinas haciendo que los rayos de sol golpearan los rostros de applebloom y diamond, luna fue y cerro la cortina, pero celestia las volvio a abrir y susesivamente comenzaron a cerrar y abrir las cortinas, diamond y applebloom se levantaron de sus sillas y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la salida

-ustedes-dijo luna apuntandolas, applebloom y diamond se detuvieron - espero que les haya quedado claro-continuo, ambas asintieron rapidamente la cabeza y se retiraron, una vez al salir applebloom se dispuso a hablar

-bueno...supongo que debemos hacer las pa..-estaba diciendo applebloom estirando su mano para que las estrechen

-olvidalo-interrumpio diamond- hasta tu sabes que eso es imposible-continuo evitando tener contacto visual con applebloom

-por que?-pregunto confundida

-porque...tu no me agradas..-siguio diamond todavia evitando el contacto visual

-diamond...la verdad...yo no se por que no te agrado-dijo applebloom - comenzaste a molestarme de la noche a la mañana

-y?

-porque?-pregunto applebloom esperando una respuesta, diamond finalmente la vio a los ojos, pero se sonrojo apenas lo hizo

-porque...-comenzo a decir diamond

-por que?

-...

\- y bien?

-...yo...yo...creo que eres una perdedora!-dijo seguido de irse rapidamente

-aaghh es tan insoportable!- dijo molesta applebloom

...

-holaa chicas!-saludo rainbow alegremente entrando a la sala de su club

-hola dashie!-saludo pinkie feliz

-holaa-saludo applejack

-whats up-saludo vinyl

-hola.-saludo lyra seria

-hey, que pasa con esa actitud? -pregunto rainbow

-es por bon bon?-pregunto pinkie, lyra fruncio el ceño

-anda, cuentanos-dijo applejack colocando su mano en el hombro de lyra

-bien...vi a colgate besandose con bon bon-dijo lyra molesta mientras rompia un lapiz, todas guardaron silencio

-tal vez...no se estaban besando-intento arreglar la situacion applejack

-las vi..-murmuro lyra- el año pasado teniamos una relacion perfecta...no se que nos paso...-se quejo

-bueno, comenzaste a darle mas importancia al periodico escolar, la relacion de vinyl dejando de lado a bon bon- dijo pinkie con simpleza, lyra se tapo el rostro con ambas manos

-a veces me siento tan culpable de que ustedes dos terminaran-se lamento vinyl, lyra la miro

-no digas eso...fue mi culpa -dijo en voz baja lyra

-estan a mano, vinyl hizo que lyra y bon bon terminaran y lyra hizo que octavia y vinyl terminaran-bromeo rainbow- era broma! Era broma! No se enojen!

-agh...odio traer mis problemas amorosos al club- se quejo lyra tapandose nuevamente el rostro, todas guardaron silencio otra vez

-pero...para eso esta el club-comenzo a decir applejack, todas la miraron- que no recuerdan?-pregunto applejack

-ammm puedes ser mas especifica applejack, recuerdo muchas cosas-dijo rainbow seria

-recodar que esta bien que hable sobre mis problemas amorosos?-pregunto dudosa lyra

-no, bueno si, bueno ..no lo se! Pero la vez que le dijimos a celestia sobre que sera el club , nosotras dijimos que seria valorico...para incentivar la amistad-dijo applejack

-es verdad!-grito pinkie

-y eso que tiene que ver con los problemas de lyra...-dijo rainbow

-que debemos apoyarla! -dijo vinyl - como club valorico que somos!

-gracias chicas...de verdad nose que haria sin ustedes-agradecio lyra

-hablando de eso...han visto a trixie?-pregunto rainbow algo preocupada

-mmm ahora que lo dices no la he visto en todo el dia, quizas no vino-dijo vinyl pensativa

-no le habra pasado algo malo?-pregunto lyra

-bueno...no lo sabremos, cuando salgamos de aqui la visitaremos-dijo applejack

-uy parece que te pico el mosquito de la amiga perfecta-se burlo pinkie

-aunque sea raro decirlo , es nuestra amiga-se defendio applejack

-bien bien bien, cambiando de tema...estuve pensando en un metodo para que nuestro club gane dinero-comenzo a decir rainbow

-uuuhhh y cual es ese metodo?-pregunto pinkie

-facil es...es...diablos olvide la caja!-dijo rainbow molesta, luego saco su celular para mandarle un mensaje a twilight

...

Twilight estaba recogiendo la basura de los patios junto a fluttershy y otros miembros del club ecologico , de pronto el celular de twilight vibra, era el mensaje de rainbow y lo lee

"Oye cerebrito puedes ir a buscar una caja que deje escondida en la habitacion de los objetos perdidos? "

Twilight fruncio el ceño, primero por llamarla cerebrito y luego por pedirle algo que podria hacer ella misma de lo mas bien

-que sucede twilight?-pregunto fluttershy , twilight cambio su expresion molesta para mirar a fluttershy

-nada...bueno si, es que rainbow quiere que le vaya a buscar algo-dijo twilight cansada

-y ..cual es el problema?-pregunto fluttershy

-oh..mmm...bueno nada...voy y vuelvo si?-dijo twilight ,fluttershy le sonrio

-ok-respondio

"Ok..." respondio twilight al mensaje de rainbow

"Asombroso eres la leche lml "

Twilight miro algo confundida la respuesta de rainbow, a que se referia con "eres la leche" ? La oracion estaba totalmente fuera de contexto y no tenia nada de logica , twilight simplemente desidio ignorarlo y seguir caminando hasta la sala de objetos perdidos

-genial...-murmuro molesta mientras intentaba abrir la puerta- tiene llave..

-oh twilight sparkle que alegria verte por aqui-decia celestia mientras caminaba por ahi

-directora celestia, buenos dias!-saludo inmediatamente twilight

-buenas tardes-corrigio celestia- ya son mas de las cuatro

-perdon..buenas tardes- dijo nerviosa twilight roja de verguenza

-que haces por aqui?-pregunto celestia

-rainbow me pidio buscar una caja a este salon...pero esta cerrado-dijo twilight, celestia saco una llave de su bolsillo

-esta...es una llave magica- dijo mostrandosela a twilight , twilight no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia si lo decia de broma o estaba hablando en serio, luego celestia abre la puerta con la llave-listo , te lo dije -continuo con su mismo tono de voz sereno y luego se fue caminando, twilight entro

-genial...hay varias cajas...-murmuro y le envio otro mensaje a rainbow

"Hay varias cajas, cual de todas es? "

"La que esta atras de una caja que dice 2014"

Twilight diviso la caja que dice 2014 y justamente habia una atras de esa , twilight la tomo y salio

-bueno..no fue tan malo...nose porque me hice tanto problema-se dijo asi misma twilight mientras caminaba relajadamente por los pasillos.

Suri estaba caminando por ahi hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atencion...twilight llevando una caja...pero no cualquier caja , la caja decia "xxx" (creyeron que todo seria tranquilo para twilight? xD) suri inmediatamente saca la camara de su celular para sacarle una foto

-esto sera una nueva noticia..-murmuro maliciosamente

Mientras twilight llego a la sala del club de entretenimiento con la caja

-ya era hora tortuga-bromeo rainbow

-no tenia las llaves del salon-respondio seria twilight dejando la caja en una mesa- ahora si me disculpan debo volver con mi club-dijo seguido de irse

-soy twilight sparkle y me voy a mi club de ecologicos millonarios y cientificos porque somos mucho mas inteligente y importantes que el pobre club de entretenimiento- se burlo rainbow imitando la voz de twilight a lo que las demas comenzaron a reir

-eso no tiene logica-dijo twilight molesta seguido de irse

-bien bien , señoritas, las he citado para presentarles mi propuesta que hara que el club de entretenimiento gane mucho money-comenzo a decir rainbow formalmente, todas se reunieron frente la caja , y rainbow la abrio

-woooooow-dijieron todas al mismo tiempo

-son...revistas eroticas?-pregunto applejack refregandose los ojos para estar segura de lo que estaba viendo

-asi es, traficaremos revistas a otras escuelas-dijo rainbow emocionada

-de donde las conseguiste?-pregunto lyra mientras tomaba una revista

-facil mi querida amiga lyra, la mayoria son revistas confeccionadas por profesoras...-respondio rainbow

-y las otras?-pregunto vinyl

-mmm no lo se-dijo rainbow - el caso es que ya tengo contactos de otras escuelas que quieren comprarme-continuo

-ammm no se si sea buena idea traficar revistas xxx , quizas chocolates ..o otra cosa! Pero no eso-dijo applejack con disgusto

-es porque esto tiene clientes...y donde hay clientes..hay dinero!-dijo rainbow sonriente

-ademas ganaremos mucho dinero!-dijo lyra emocionada

-bien...pero no quiero estar en un titular que diga "club de entretenimiento trafica revistas eroticas"-continuo applejack mirando especialmente a lyra

-que?! Oye , eso me perjudicaria-se defendio lyra

-pero estan de acuerdo? Ganaremos mucho dinero-dijo rainbow emocionada, todas asintieron, incluso applejack que asintio con duda

-bien! Desde ahora en adelante el club tendra un nuevo negocio clandestino..trafico de revistas!-continuo rainbow

-no lo digas orgullosa...-murmuro applejack incomoda

...

Sunset shimmer llegaba a su habitacion cansada despues de clases , una vez arrojo su mochila vio a trixie quien seguia increiblemente durmiendo , pero no estaba con pijama sino con su ropa normal

-todavia sigue durmiendo?-murmuro levantando una ceja, luego la quedo mirando, era tan...no trixie, durmiendo con la respiracion lenta , tranquila, pacifica,sunset vio en el velador de trixie y estaban los lentes que le habian pasado, sunset sin pensarlo antes tomo los lentes y se los coloco a trixie sin que despertarla, luego se alejo para verla mejor, sin duda se veia muucho mas inteligente y adorable ...pero todavia era extraño, se quedo mirandola un rato mas y de pronto la puerta se abre haciendo que sunset de un pequeño salto del susto, era el club de entretenimiento

-permiso-dijo applejack mientras ingresaba

-estabas mirando como dormia?-bromeo rainbow a sunset quien todavia estaba impresionada por la inesperada visita

-eh?-pregunto torpemente sunset al no escuchar la broma

-acosadora-continuo diciendo rainbow en un tono divertido

-de que hablas?-pregunto molesta sunset

-no puedo creer que aun no despierte-dijo vinyl riendo mientras movia suavemente a trixie para despertarla

-debio ser por el golpe-dijo lyra pensativa

-no me digas-dijo sarcasticamente rainbow

Trixie abrio lentamente y se asusto un poco por todas las miradas posadas en ella

-q-que sucede?-pregunto trixie mientras se acomodaba para quedar sentada en la cama

-venismo a verte -dijo vinyl sentandose en la cama tambien, trixie le sonrio

-de verdad?-pregunto con un brillo en los ojos, todas asintieron menos sunset, luego trixie se toca los lentes extrañada

-que sucede?-pregunto applejack

-...mmm es extraño...yo..no recuerdo haberme colocado los lentes para dormir-murmuro confundida, sunset comenzo a caminar lentamente a la salida

-oye sunset tu no fuiste?-pregunto pinkie de repente, sunset se detuvo quedando congelada, luego se voltea a ver a sus amigas que esperaban una respuesta

-pues...no-respondio , volviendo a unirse al grupo

-si claro-dijo rainbow ironicamente

-bueno ...porque no fuiste a clases?-pregunto applejack

-iba a ir...pe-pero de pronto senti un sueño...muy grande- dijo trixie en voz baja

-oh...mañana iras?-pregunto vinyl , trixie asintio

-bueno...solo veniamos a verte-dijo pinkie mientras le ofrecia un dulce, trixie miro el dulce por unos segundos antes de tomarlo

-gracias..-dijo timidamente

-ah y el club tiene un nuevo negocio-susurro rainbow para que escuchara sunset , pero escucho igual

-sip y eeesss claaandestinooo-susurro pinkie guiñandole un ojo, trixie miro confundida , mientras que applejack se golpeaba la frente con su palma

-mejor no preguntare..-murmuro sunset

-bueno , nos vemos trixie cuidate-dijo vinyl levantandose de sus cama

-adios-se despidieron las demas mientras salian de la habitacion, quedando nuevamente trixie y sunset

-como te sientes?-pregunto sunset, trixie la miro y luego bajo la mirada

-..bien..-respondio en voz baja, sunset levanto una ceja

-trixie...mirame-dijo, trixie seguia con la mirada baja -sigues enojada por lomde ayer?-pregunto seria

-n-no...no estoy enojada...-murmuro

-entonces? -insistio sunset , trixie levanto la mirada, sus ojos demostraban miedo , sunset sintio un viento frio por la espalda, jamas creyo que trixie algun dia le tuviera miedo, se lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera...pero no de trixie, quien era una de las pocas personas que le no le temia , trixie no dijo nada, sunset solo se fue caminando lentamente algo desilucionada, por alguna razon sentia como si se lo merecia

...

-claro suri, yo te ayudo con esas cajas-dijo applejack sonriendo junto a suri, suri le dio una sonrisa

-gracias applejack, siempre eres tan amable-decia mientras caminaba junto a applejack

-ejem compermiso-dijo rarity tomandole un brazo a applejack -applejack , recuerdas que hoy me ibas a ayudar a...a...a...comer manzanas?-dijo dudosa rarity en un intento fallido de buscar una excusa, suri y applejack levantaron una ceja

-ammm ok-respondio applejack confundida

-pero applejack , tu dijiste que..-estaba diciendo suri

-que no la escuchaste? Dijo "ok" , ademas cariño , lo teniamos planeado desde mucho antes-interrumpio rarity molesta mientras comenzaba a caminar mas rapido tomando a applejack del brazo

-adios suri-se despedia applejack mientras era tirada del brazo por rarity , suri fruncio el ceño

-debo acelerar las cosas..-murmuro

-ayudarte a comer manzanas? En serio?-pregunto applejack aguantandose de la risa

-no es gracioso!-dijo molesta rarity- ya te lo adverti applejack, alejate de suri

-pero ha cambiado, trixie es testigo

-no , no ha cambiado , yo lo se!

-como lo sabes!

-porque lo se!

-eso no me dice nada

-applejack...yo ya te adverti-dijo rarity seria, applejack no dijo nada y abrazo a rarity, haciendo que la modista se relaje rapidamente -applejack...-murmuro rarity resistiendose, pero fue demasiado y abrazo a applejack tambien, disfrutando del abrazo

-tranquila..-murmuro applejack, rarity no dijo nada y abrazo con mas fuerza a applejack , una vez se separaron vieron que habia alguien observandolas

-oh pe-perdon! -dijo inmediatamente trixie retirandose rapidamente

-...porque tenia lentes?-pregunto rarity confundida

-...larga historia

Twilight caminaba por los pasillos como siempre, pero esta vez sentia como muchas estudiantes la miraban , en ese momento llega fluttershy con el periodico en sus manos y mira a twilight confundida

-que sucede?-pregunto despues de besarle la mejilla a fluttershy

-...esto..-respondio fluttershy mostrandole una pagina del periodico escolar

**"El descaro de perversparkle"** decia el titular con la foto de twilight cargando la caja que decia "xxx"

-que?! -pregumto twilight impresionada agarrando el periodico -fluttershy...tu no les crees verdad?-pregunto twilight inmediatamente , fluttershy la miro

-bueno..-comenzo a decir pero aparece rainbow junto a pinkie

-buena perversaparkle, lo hiciste de nuevo!-dijo rainbow riendo, twilight la miro molesta

-es por tu culpa! Tu me pediste que lleve esa caja, degenerada-dijo twilight molesta, rainbow solo comenzo a reir junto a pinkie- tu deberias ser la del apodo y la que aparesca en los periodicos...degenerainbow-continuo

-twilight , twiligh, twilight-comenzo a decir rainbow negando con la cabeza- yo no tengo mala suerte como tu-dijo rainbow seguido de reirse- ven pink , vamos a patear la maquina de sodas , haber si consigo una gratis-decia mientras se iba caminando junto a pinkie, twilight dirigio su mirada a fluttershy

-si te creo-dijo fluttershy

-en serio?-pregunto twilight con los ojos brillantes, fluttershy la abrazo

-por supuesto-dijo con los ojos cerrados

-miren ahi esta perversparkle!-escucho gritar a unas chicas

-no les hagas caso- dijo suavemente fluttershy , twilight le correspondio el abrazo, luego twilight siente que alguien le toca el hombro

-psss a cuanto me vendes una revista?-susurro gilda

-agh , no vendo revistas!...preguntale a rainbow-respondio twilight molesta sin dejar de abrazar a fluttershy

...

-hola-saludo colgate a lyra que estaba junto a vinyl, lyra solo la ignoro

-hola-saludo vinyl

-hola lyra..-saludo nuevamente colgate, pero lyra solo la ignoro -que le sucede?-le susurro a vinyl

-esta molesta contigo-murmuro vinyl

-porque?-pregunto colgate triste

-am vinyl vamos? Deja de perder el tiempo-dijo lyra seguido de caminar, vinyl la siguio

-que hice ahora?-se pregunto colgate triste, suri y starlight estaban viendo toda la escena

-estas segura que funcionara?-pregunto suri , starlight asintio

-te digo, que despues de eso veremos como se derrumbara todo de a poco-dijo starlight sonriente

-mmm atacando la base de todo...-murmuro suri- y cuando comenzamos?

-puede ser hoy o mañana..tu eliges-respondio starlight

**.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews en serio!:3 y tambien gracias por leer tambien**

**Bien este capitulo no fue del todo interesante , mas que nada era para presentar el problema ,como dicen , antes de que ocurra una catastrofe esta todo tranquilo(? que se armara en el proximo capitulo, en donde quedara la crema **

**Trixie le tendra miedo a sunset por siempre?, funcionara el negocio de el club de entretenimiento? Twilight seguira teniendo mala suerte? , lyra quedra vengarse de colgate o de bon bon? A quienes atacara starlight y suri? Podra la amistad y el amor vencer todo lo que depara el futuro? Todo esto y mucho mas en instituto canterlot recargado!**

**Cada vez menos dias para el capitulo 100 (/*0*)/ *muere* *revive* (?**


	13. pasado pisado?

**Pd: aaaahh! Vieron el capitulo 100?! El sabado?! Todavia sigo emocionada, fue tan...PERFECTO *-* asadadass , lyra ,bon bon ,octavia,vinyl,derpy,dr whooves , roseluck,luna, colgate( a pesar de que no dijo nada) lo ame! X33 lyrabon otp! (? Lo que mas me gusto fue lo que hicieron con bon bon o sweetie drops xDD (no quiero dar muchos spoiler por si no lo han visto)**

**Pd2: me entrevistaron en el fic de SonicRush " Especiales: Conociendonos Mejor" soy el capitulo 12 :'D si quieren conocer mas de...**

***se escucha un grito del publico* -a nadie le importa! **

**-deja de llamar la atencion!**

**Ok ok uwu yo solo nada mas decia...comienzen con la lectura xd**

**.**

Las clases habian acabado y colgate fue a la habitacion de lyra, vinyl y berry

-hola..-saludo colgate en la entrada de la habitacion

-hola -saludo alegre berry de su cama, vinyl la saludo con la mano pero lyra simplemente la ignoro , estaba con su celular , colgate noto esto- ammm lyra...-comenzo a decir, pero lyra seguia igual , colgate trago saliva

-oye lyra..-llamo berry , lyra la miro y berry señalo a colgate, lyra rodo los ojos molesta y camino hacia colgate

-que?-pregunto friamente

-amm..yo..yo..

-habla rapido- apuro lyra -no tengo todo el dia-continuo seria mirando su muñeca como si tuviera un reloj, pero no tenia ninguno

-estas molesta conmigo?-pregunto colgate , lyra fruncio el ceño

-y te atreves a preguntar?-pregunto molesta levantando una ceja

-es..es que...no entiendo..-dijo colgate preocupada

-estas lenta hoy?-pregunto todavia seria lyra

-lyra..-dijo vinyl para tranquilizarla , pero lyra la ignoro

-porque? Porque estas molesta conmigo?-pregunto tristememte colgate, lyra la miro fijamente manteniendo el ceño fruncido

-por que estas molesta con colgate?-pregunto berry a lyra

-pues porque-comenzo a decir lyra mirando a berry, pero se detuvo , berry no merecia sufrir por culpa de colgate, asi que guardo silencio...por ahora- olvidenlo-dijo cerrando la puerta en la cara de colgate

-..ok..-dijo berry levantando una ceja

-tranquila lyra- calmo vinyl a lyra

-necesito descansar..-dijo cansada caminando hacia su cama

Colgate suspiro triste tras la puerta

-que sucede?-pregunto octavia que salia del baño

-lyra esta molesta conmigo...y nose porque-respondio colgate mirando el suelo

-dejala...-dijo octavia-debe...estar en sus dias..-murmuro

-tu estas molesta con lyra ?-pregunto colgate

-yo...no lo se...-respondio octavia pensativa- agh...siento nuestro grupo cada vez mas distante...todo por culpa de ...-decia octavia pero se detuvo

-culpa de quien?-pregunto colgate interesada, octavia la miro y comenzo a acariciarse un brazo nerviosa

-no..lo se...desde que lyra y bon bon terminaron...ya no es lo mismo-respondio octavia, colgate no dijo nada

-espero que todo salga bien..-murmuro colgate antes de irse

_Al otro dia_...

-bien quiero que hagan dos equipos!-grito spitfire con un balon de futbol en la mano- gilda , me gusta tu defensa, pero no es suficiente ¡impresioname! -dijo gritandole a la cara a gilda -lightning dust, hace honor a tu nombre! Corre como el rayo! -continuo gritandole a las mencionadas - lyra demuestrame que eres una maquina!...rainbow dash esta vez quiero ver tus tiros al arco mejor que nunca!...trixie tu...porque diablos llevas puesto unos lentes?! No es hora de tus payasadas! Y deja ese yoghurt!- grito moviendo a trixie de los hombros

-..pe-pero no he desayunado..-respondio asustada y en voz baja

-no seas una llorona! Quiero ver a la trixie sinverguenza , competitiva, que dice hacer todo mejor!-le grito en la cara seguido de llevarse su silbato a la boca y soplarlo cerca del rostro de trixie, luego se alejo a- sus pocisiones- grito dejando el balon al medio, trixie termino de comerse todo el yoghurt rapidamente y correr a su pocicion

-ya va tres dias asi...-le susurro applejack a rainbow

-que no escuchaste a red heart? Puede incluso estar un año asi-dijo rainbow

El partido comenzo , como era de esperarse rainbow siempre ganaba el balon , pero no era facil meter el balon al arco, la defensa de gilda era muy buena y darle pases a trixie no era una buena opcion , no en la condicion en la que estaba, asi que rainbow preferia darle pases a lyra o applejack, en una de las jugadas lyra dio un pase largo y elevado

-lulamoon! Corre hacia el balon!-grito spitfire desde el borde de la cancha, trixie por el miedo que le tomo a spitfire no dudo un segundo en correr mirando el balon que aun estaba en el aire

Pero no se daba cuenta por donde corria , gilda que era defensa fue rapidamente a cubrir a trixie , pero trixie no noto la precencia de gilda haciendo que caiga fuertemente contra ella y sus lentes caigan quien sabe donde

-aaay fijate lulamoon!-grito gilda mientras se tocaba la cabeza con trixie encima, trixie se levanto un poco con la mirada perdida en el espacio -quitate!-gruño gilda , trixie la mira lentamente y de pronto le vomita el yoghurt en el estomago a gilda

-eewww-dijo lyra seguido de taparse los ojos para no ver , pues ver a otras personas vomitar le hacia querer vomitar

-asombroso!-rio rainbow

-maldita bastarda!-grito gilda levantandose rapidamente con cara de asco- aaghh siento mi polera apegada a mi estomago que asco!-grito furiosa

-lo-lo siento!-grito trixie casi llorando en el suelo, spitfire se acerco corriendo tocando su silbato

-agh aqui apesta, gilda anda a cambiarte-dijo spitfire asqueada, gilda se fue murmurando insultos a trixie -porque lloras lulamoon?-pregunto spitfire

-es..es..esque me da miedo vomitar-decia trixie con el rostro tapado con sus manos

-lulamoon te desconosco-dijo spitfire levantando una ceja

-perdon!-dijo inmediatamente

-no te disculpes..-murmuro rainbow

...

-sunset estas algo pensativa...-dijo adagio que estaba sentada al lado de sunset

-eh? ...oh claro que no-respondio inmediatamente sunset

-ah no?-pregunto adagio levantando una ceja, sunset nego con la cabeza- si tu lo diices...

-dime...tu me tienes miedo?-pregunto de inmediato sunset, adagio la miro y rio

-no...porque deberia de tenerte miedo?-pregunto riendo-haz cambiado...ya no eres una bruja ...sin ofender

-no me ofendes- respondio sunset sonriendo -solo es que...nada

-te sientes bien?

-si, si ...solo..son cosas que pienso...eso es todo

-esta bien...quiero que sepas que yo siempre te estare apoyando

-gracias adagio, ultimamente haz sido un gran apoyo

...

Trixie iba caminando por los pasillos todavia avergonzada por la situacion del vomito y una vez que doblo por un pasillo se topo cara a cara con fluttershy repentinamente haciendo que ambas griten del susto y boten sus cuadernos y libros

-oh..lo ..lo siento mucho trixie...-se disculpo en voz baja fluttershy mientras recogia sus cuadernos

-n-no...yo lo siento fluttershy-se disculpo timidamente trixie recogiendo sus cuadernos, luego fluttershy la quedo mirando, al parecer no habia visto antes a trixie con los lentes, trixie se sintio incomoda por la mirada fija de fluttershy y abajo la cabeza rapidamente mientras seguia recogiendo sus cuadernos-...su-sucede algo?-pregunto finalmente evitando contacto visual, fluttershy salio de sus pensamientos dejando de ver a trixie

-..oh..perdon..es que...no sabia que usabas lentes..-respondio fluttershy confundida

-...es que...una pelota de beisbol...golpeo mi cabeza...y ahora debo ...us-usarlos...esta mal?-pregunto trixie triste

-.n-no! N-no me referia a eso! Pedoname!-dijo fluttershy arrepentida cubriendose el rostro

-fluttershy..no que-queria hacerte sentir mal..perdoname tu!-se disculpo arrepentida trixie

-pero tu...no hiciste nada malo...yo soy la mala persona-dijo fluttershy triste

-..claro que no...y-yo soy la mala persona-siguio trixie con un tono triste tambien

-...no te culpes trixie

-tu tampoco...fluttershy

-porque estan en el suelo?-pregunto twilight confundida haciendo que trixie y fluttershy den un pequeño salto del susto, algo que le parecio gracioso a twilight, ambas se levantaron con sus respectivos cuadernos

-es que..se me cayeron..mis cuadernos-murmuro trixie

-a mi tambien..-le dijo fluttershy a twilight- tu sabes porque trixie actua de esa manera?-le pregunto en el oido a twilight

-es que una pelota de beisbol le impacto la cabeza haciendo que actue...asi-le susurro twilight

-estan hablando mal de mi...-susurro triste trixie - yo no queria vomitarle en serio-les dijo tapandose el rostro con la mano a twilight y fluttershy seguido de irse corriendo

-vomitarle?..pero a quien?-pregunto twilight confundida

...

-starlight , suri-dijo lyra ingresando a la sala del periodico escolar

-que?-pregunto starlight sentada en el escritorio

-quiero conversarles respecto los temas del periodico-respondio lyra

-tienes una nueva noticia jugosa?-pregunto suri feliz

-no..es sobre eso de lo que les quiero hablar-dijo lyra acercandose a las chicas

-escuchamos-dijo starlight seria

-deberiamos dejar de publicar chismes de las estudiantes..-continuo, suri y starlight fruncieron el ceño

-dame una buena razon...-dijo starlight

-pues...vinyl tenia razon...hay varias estudiantes que tienen mucho que contar...no solo escenas embarazosas que ocurrieron accidentalmente-dijo lyra tratando de razonar

-te refieres a..-decia suri

-si, porque habria que avergonzar a la gente? Eso no nos ayuda en nada..-interrumpio lyra

-estas loca?, sabes que el periodico es muy popular gracias a esas escenas polemicas-dijo suri levantando una ceja

-pero..-comenzo a decir lyra

-lyra ...te dimos una oportunidad...de que entrevistes a vinyl..sin embargo llegaste con un beso entre adagio y sunset-interrumpio starlight

-eso es diferente..-murmuro- ahora de verdad iria a entrevistar a alguien

-...mmmm..sabes que? Esta bien-dijo starlight

-que?-preguntaron suri y lyra

-haremos una entrevista para la proxima edicion...me convenciste-dijo starlight

-que?-pregunto suri confundida

-de verdad? Gracias, gracias!-agradecio lyra

-pero...tu no la haras- dijo starlight

-no entiendo..-dijo confundida lyra

-tu descansa...asignare a otra persona para que haga la entrevista-continuo starlight

-oh...mmm...ok-respondio lyra dudosa- bueno...yo..solo queria decirles eso...ahora ...me voy-continuo mientras caminaba a la salida

-segura que funcionara?-pregunto suri a starlight una vez que lyra se fue

-si...o sino..hare lo posible para que funcione-respondio starlight- oye coco

-s-si?

-necesitos que hagas algo..

...

La campana para irse de clases ya habia tocado y la mayoria de las chicas ya habia abandonado el recinto, trixie estaba guardando unos cuadernos en su casillero que habia olvidado hacer antes

-aqui te queria encontrar-dijo una voz de golpe haciendo que trixie girara rapidamente para encontrarse con gilda con una mirada furiosa

-..-ho-hola gilda-saludo nerviosa trixie -lamento...lo..lo de..la ma-mañana-dijo en voz baja y avergonzada

-ah si?-pregunto levantando una ceja, trixie asintio -te perdono..-comenzo a decir gilda, trixie sonrio -pero no sin antes vengarme-dijo frunciendo el ceño seguido de tomar a trixie de los hombros y lanzarla fuertemente contra un rincon haciendo que caiga

-q-que estas haciendo?!-dijo trixie llorando mientras se acomodaba para quedar sentada en el suelo y arrinconarse mas-fue sin querer!-continuo tapandose el rostro con ambas manos, gilda saco un basurero que estaba por el pasillo y lo dio vuelta arriba de trixie haciendo que caiga toda la basura en ella

-ahora si tienes el olor que te mereces...basura-le dijo molesta agachandose un poco y acercando su rostro al de trixie quien todavia lo tenia tapado con sus manos y llorando- nose que demonios te paso...pero me gusta esta nueva tu-dijo sonriendo gilda mientras seguia vaciando el basurero en trixie

-por-por-porque eres tan cruel?-siguio llorando trixie tapandose el rostro

-es mi venganza...no es tan asqueroso como un vomito...pero algo es algo-le respondio molesta

-ya dejala gilda!-grito vinyl , gilda se voltea molesta

-tu quien te crees para darme ordenes?- dijo molesta, vinyl se acerco y le tomo el hombro

-ya tranquila gilda, porque tan explosiva?-le pregunto

-es mi forma de ser..-murmuro gilda- te molesta?!-le grito en la cara molesta

-wow...no pido que cambies...pero no crees que exageraste? -continuo vinyl apuntando a trixie quien lloraba con el rostro tapado, se podria decir que vinyl era amiga de todas, su forma de ser amigable, simpatica, relajada y divertida hacia que fuera muy popular en el instituto, eso y genial forma de vestirse

-se lo merecia-dijo gilda apretando los puños

-no lo creo...-respondio vinyl, gilda miro a trixie quien se limpiaba unas lagrimas y rodo los ojos molesta

-aaghh ..perdon-dijo molesta, trixie la miro sin decir nada- te dije perdon!-le grito acercando su cara a la de trixie

-ok ok ok!-respondio asustada , gilda se fue caminando

-estas bien?-pregunto vinyl mientras le quitaba a trixie una envoltura de golosina del cabello

-..algo...-murmuro

-ven, levantate-dijo vinyl ofreciendole la mano para que se levante, trixie le miro la mano y luego a vinyl -vamos , no muerdo-bromeo , trixie se avergonzo y le tomo la mano y vinyl la ayudo a levantarse

-..hum...gracias- dijo en voz baja

-no fue nada, menos mal que pasaba por aqui, quizas que otra cosa te hubiera hecho gilda-decia vinyl mientras quitaba envolturas de golosinas de la ropa de trixie, trixie puso una cara de susto al imaginarse sobre que mas le hubiera hecho gilda

-..vinyl

-si?

-..emm...que estabas haciendo?-pregunto trixie timidamente

-oh, bueno siempre despues de musica me quedo tiempo extra para guardar los instrumentos-respondio vinyl con simpleza

-oh...que bien...eso me salvo-dijo trixie con una sonrisa, al llegar a la salida del instituto vieron que estaba lluviendo , vinyl abrio su paragua haciendo que trixie de un pequeño salto del susto

-..de de donde la sacaste?-pregunto trixie

-siempre la estuve trayendo-respondio vinyl encojiendose de hombros y comenzo a caminar fuera del resinto -no vienes?

-..yo?-pregunto trixie señalandose

-pues si...a menos que te quieras mojar -dijo vinyl riendo , trixie fue corriendo hasta llegar al lado de vinyl bajo el paragua- te voy a dejar, nuestras cabañas no estan tan lejos, ademas no tienes paraguas

-..si quieres-respondio trixie en voz baja, vinyl rio, era tan extraño y gracioso ver a trixie actuando de esa manera

-...esta helado-dijo vinyl rompiendo el silencio mientras caminaban hacia las cabañas, trixie se limito a hablar y solo asintio con la cabeza -...el clima esta raro..-siguio vinyl

-..si la verdad...-respondio trixie- tengo ...frio..-murmuro mientras tiritaba un poco

-juntemosnos como pinguinos-bromeo vinyl pero luego siente que trixie se le apega mas , vinyl la miro y trixie la miro tambien haciendo que se ponga roja de la verguenza

-era broma?..perdon-dijo muy avergonzada

-bueno si..pero no importa , si asi se te quita el frio esta bien-dijo vinyl para tranquilizarla, trixie le sonrio -bueno llegamos- decia vinyl mientras se detenia frente a la cabaña de trixie y comenzaba a tocar la puerta, sunset la abrio con una cara sin expresion alguna pero cuando vio que eran trixie y vinyl agrando un poco los ojos impresionada, trixe agarro fuertemente el brazo de vinyl

-bueno , nos vemos trixie-se despidio vinyl sonriendo, trixie miro a sunset y luego a vinyl

-que?-pregunto torpemente trixie

-amm que ya llegamos-rio vinyl señalando la cabaña

-oh...gracias por lo de antes vinyl-dijo trixie

-ya te dije que no fue nada- le contesto vinyl, trixie vio a sunset y esta se hizo a un lado para que pasara

-*snif snif* porque hueles a basura?-pregunto sunset mientras trixie entraba

-..me me voy a du-duchar!-dijo inmediatamente trixie apresurando el paso , sunset levanto una ceja y luego vio a vinyl quien seguia parada afuera de la entrada

-por que huele asi?-pregunto sunset

-gilda..-respondio vinyl

-oh..-dijo sunset y luego cerro la puerta

-estas acostumbrada a esta nueva trixie?-pregunto aria que estaba parada atras de sunset, sunset se volteo

-a que te refieres?-pregunto sunset

-...a que si estas acostumbrada a esta nueva trixie- dijo seria aria

-bueno...-comenzo a decir sunset- pues si, de hecho esta trixie es mucho mejor que la anterior, no me fastidia todo el dia , no me dice apodos absurdos, no es una completa egolatra amante de las galletas de mantequilla, no desordena la habitacion...por?-continuo cruzandose de brazos

-oh..no por nada, solo que es extraño todavia para mi verla asi, hable con ese ridiculo club al que pertenece y me dijieron que podria incluso durar un año asi-dijo aria cruzandose de brazos

-un año?!-pregunto sonata colocandose al lado de aria, aria asintio

-wow...creo que extrañare los trucos de magia que me hacia- murmuro sonata triste

-porfavor...tampoco eran tan buenos-dijo sunset rodando los ojos

-pero...era la gran y poderosa trixie- dijo sonata

-hace mucho que no escucho eso...-murmuro sunset - como dije su nueva actitud da tranquilidad a este lugar

-como digas- contesto aria - vamos a dormir sonata?

-oki!- dijo sonata feliz siguiendo a aria

-un año asi?...-pregunto a si misma sunset

...

Al otro dia estaba lyra en el baño del instituto peinandose, en ese momento entra colgate

-lyra ..-dijo colgate, lyra la miro y fruncio el ceño

-dejame tranquila-respondio molesta lyra

-pero..

-no! Que no entiendes?

-lyra...yo nose lo que hice en serio...-suplico colgate, lyra la miro con ira

-eres tan sinverguenza-le dijo molesta

-sea lo que sea que hice...perdoname-dijo colgate triste

-voy llegando tarde a clases-fue la respuesta de lyra seguido de irse, colgate suspiro triste

-no entiendo...-murmuro

...

-oye trixie, te vez bien- dijo suri a trixie mientras estaba en su casillero junto a aria y sonata

-..gracias..-dijo trixie en voz baja

-esos lentes te hacen ver muy inteligente-continuo , sonata le quito los lentes a trixie y se los coloco

-aria me veo inteligente?-pregunto sonata entuciasmada

-no-respondio aria , sonata bajo la mirada- te ves linda- continuo sonriendo levemente, sonata la miro con el rostro iluminado y sonrojada y abrazo a aria, trixie estaba mirando la escena feliz

-oye trixie..-continuo suri, trixie la miro- es verdad eso de que te golpeaste con una pelota de beisbol?-pregunto

-si..-respondio trixie, sonata le coloco los lentes a trixie- ahora debo usar estos lentes por eso

-solo eso?-pregunto suri confundida, trixie asintio sonriendo-oh..eso es perfecto!-dijo suri viendo la nueva actitud de trixie y luego la abrazo- quiero que sepas...que yo siempre te estare apoyando...porque soy tu amiga-le dijo suri suavemente sin soltarla sonriendole , suri sonrio

-de verdad?-pregunto con los ojos brillantes, suri asintio

-desde cuando son amigas?-pregunto aria mirando con desconfianza a suri

-no lo sabias?-pregunto suri dejando de abrazar a trixie

-si te soy sincera...no, de hecho crei que eran enemigas-dijo aria friamente

-enemigas?-pregunto trixie , luego miro hacia el vacio y un recuerdo le llego...el de ella sentada en el arbol frente al lago triste...-..mi cabeza...-se quejo tomandose la cabeza

-trixie estas bien?-pregunto suri

-si...es que...ahora que aria..menciono que eramos enemigas...recorde algo..-murmuro

-que cosa?!-pregunto sonata

-yo...sentada..en el arbol frente al lago..pero tiste-dijo mirando al vacio , luego miro a suri- pero nose porque...-continuo, suri inferio que fue cuando la humillo en el comedor colocandose nerviosa

-veo que hay algunos espacios vacios en tu cerebro..-murmuro aria

-como?-pregunto sonata

-recuerda la mayoria de las cosas...pero hay otras que no-le susurro aria

-que?-pregunto trixie

-oh nada-respondio aria, segun trixie no le paso nada , solo le afecto un poco la vista , y aria no sabia si era sano decirle que se ha olvidado de muchas cosas

-el caso es que somos amigas -dijo suri sonriendole a trixie , trixie solo le sonrio, aria miro con desconfianza a suri , algo planeaba...

_En el almuerzo..._

El club de entretenimiento estaba sentado en una mesa

-sip, asi que debemos hacer una entrega-decia rainbow orgullosa

-y en donde?-pregunto lyra feliz

-en un internado para chicos...se llama caramel-respondio rainbow

-..mmm..de..de que cosa?-pregunto trixie timidamente

-del negocio clandestino que te hablamos-dijo vinyl guiñandole el ojo, trixie le sonrio y asintio seguido de beber leche

-sip...es de revistas xxx-susurro pinkie, trixie escupio rapidamente la leche en pinkie, haciendo que la pelirosa quede completamente congelada como si le hubiera tirado pegamento y no leche

-q-q-q-que?!-pregunto trixie nerviosa colocandose roja como tomate

-que tiene de malo?, se gana dinero-dijo rainbow colocando sus manos en su nuca

-ya puedes moverte pinkie-dijo lyra riendo a pinkie que seguia congelada -te robare los dulces que tienes en tu casillero-amenazo

-oye nooo-dijo pinkie saliendo de su estado de congelada

-y cuando sera la entrega?-pregunto applejack

-mañana en la noche-dijo rainbow

-QUE?!-gritaron todas menos trixie

-que tiene de malo?-pregunto rainbow

-tendremos que escapar del instituto, ir hasta donde queda ese internado, lograr encontrar a ese chico, pasarle la revista, en la noche y todo sin que nos pillen?!-dijo applejack alterada

-ammmm si..pero si lo dices de esa forma se escucha como una mision imposible-dijo rainbow levantando una ceja- solo vamos, dejamos la revista, recibimos el dinero y volvemos, quien se une?

-yo me uno!-grito pinkie agitando la mano rapidamente

-yo quizas-dijo lyra

-mmmm...bueno-dijo applejack dudosa

-tu iras vinyl?-pregunto trixie en voz baja, vinyl miro a trixie pensativa

-quizas no..-dijo -si vamos muchas sera muy obvio...-continuo

-es verdad-dijo applejack

-..yo..yo tampoco ire- dijo trixie

-bien...entonces iremos cuatro- dijo rainbow

-tenemos que ser muy sigilosas-dijo pinkie mirando a todos lados

-como ninjas-continuo lyra

-ah si, tengo un mapa de la ciudad-dijo rainbow sacando un mapa de su bota

-hace cuanto tenias ese mapa ahi?-pregunto applejack

-eso es importante ahora?-le pregunto rainbow

-entonces mañana en la noche sera el plan -dijo pinkie

-si, y recuerden...no le digan a nadie-advirtio rainbow

...

Sunset y adagio estaban ensayando al aire libre apenas toco el timbre que indicaba el termino de clases

-creo que ya no es necesario seguir ensayando, cantas muy bien-dijo sunset que estaba sentada en el pasto al lado de adagio

-ensayar un poco no le hace mal a nadie-respondio adagio- ademas cada vez falta menos para el concurso de canto- continuo

-es verdad..-decia sunset mientras miraba el cielo- me estoy poniendo nerviosa...

-disculpa quien eres?-pregunto adagio, sunset la miro -la sunset que conozco no se pondria nerviosa por un simple concurso-continuo, sunset rio

-tal vez para ti sea un simple concurso...para mi no, ademas si fracaso de seguro tendre el doble de rechazo-respondio sunset preocupada

-te preocupas mucho- le dijo adagio

-tu no eres exactamente una vinyl o una rainbow que siempre andan relajadas por la vida-le dijo sunset levantando una ceja

-pero ahora no estoy preocupada a diferencia tuya- respondio adagio con simpleza

-pero...es que nunca he cantado en publico- dijo mas preocupada al imaginarse sola en un escenario con miles de personas

-olvidate de eso- dijo inmediatamente adagio mientras le comenzaba a hacer cosquillas a sunset

-JAJAJAJA NO JAJAJ ADAGIO PARA JAJAJAJ BASTA JAJA-reia sunset pataleando mientras adagio le hacia cosquillas

-ammm...su-sunset..-escucharon una voz con un tono de miedo que hizo que ambas se separaran sonrojadas, al ver era trixie - oh..per-perdon...n-no queria..interrumpir ...ya me voy- dijo trixie muy arrepentida mientras se iba

-trixie espera- dijo sunset mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia trixie

-por-porfavor perdoname...no me ataques..-dijo casi llorando agachando la cabeza- no ..que-queria interrumpirlas

-no te atacare- dijo sunset - que querias?-pregunto, trixie sin decir nada y todavia con la cabeza en direccion al suelo saca un lapiz azul y se lo estira -ese es...

-s-si...se te quedo...hoy ..en ingles...-dijo timidamente sin despegar la vista del suelo

-pero...hoy no tuve ingles...-dijo sunset confundida seguido de dar una pequeña risa, todavia habia algo de la antigua trixie , como el confundir lenguaje con ingles

-...fue en lenguaje..perdon perdon perdon!-dijo inmdiatamente trixie mirando a sunset

-por que te disculpas?-pregunto sunset, tomando el lapiz

-es que...me equivoque...estoy tan avergonzada- dijo mirando nuevamente el suelo

-sunset todo bien?-pregunto adagio que todavia estaba sentada en el pasto

-n-no quiero ..interrumpirlas mas ...-dijo trixie en voz baja mirando a adagio

-que?-pregunto sunset

-perdon...-dijo -...felicidades...hacen bonita ..pareja-continuo diciendo timidamente mientras daba una leve sonrisa, sunset no dijo nada , pero vio que a trixie se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos

-gracias lo sabemos-dijo adagio

-estas bien?-pregunto sunset a trixie

-...s-si...-dijo secandose unas lagrimas que caian -...por-porque estoy ..llorando?...no entiendo-se pregunto a si misma, sunset se coloco rapidamente incomoda , primero por ver a trixie llorar y segundo porque ya suponia la razon de las lagrimas ,seguramente eran porque en el fondo habia algo de la antigua trixie que no le gustaba la idea de que este con adagio, solo que la nueva trixie no tenia idea de esos sentimientos

-..rayos..-dijo sunset incomoda

-perdon..per-perdon! Yo..yo no-nose porque..es-estoy llorando ...en serio-dijo asustada por el extraño comportamiento de su cuerpo y luego se fue corriendo

-nose cual de las dos trixies esta mas loca..-comento adagio

...

Diamond tiara estaba en el baño viendose al espejo , luego mientras salia del baño iba revisando su celular y borrando algunas viejas imagenes, dejo de caminar cuando llego a la foto que tenia de applebloom , se sonrojo inmediatamente

-estupida applebloom...ya no puedo molestarte-murmuro -pero...quien dijo que luna se enteraria?..-siguio maliciosamente, luego siguio mirando la foto por unos segundos mas..

-tienes...una foto mia?

Diamond inmediatamente cerro la galeria y guardo su celular, se sonrojo apenas escucho esa voz..y esa pregunta, sentia que el corazon se iba a salir de su pecho, lentamente se voltea y se encuentra con la mirada confundida de applebloom y..una muuuy pequeña sonrisa apenas notable

...

Octavia ya salia con su mochila de la sala de clases, queria llegar rapido a su cabaña para descansar como todas las demas

-octavia- llamo lyra adelantandose, octavia la miro - no alcanze a anotar todo lo escrito en la pizarra-continuo

-y?

-y...me puedes prestar tu cuaderno?-pregunto lyra, octavia la miro seria pensando en una respuesta

-...ok..-respondio , lyra le sonrio

-no debes estar todavia molesta conmigo...yo y vinyl no estamos saliendo-dijo lyra

-callate lyra- decia octavia molesta

-dis-disculpen..-dijo de repente coco, ambas la miraron-yo..amm...soy del periodico escolar-continuo

-si lo se- respondio lyra

-bueno...es ..es que me gustaria entrevistarlas- dijo coco

-a las dos?-pregunto octavia

-si, no hay problema- dijo lyra dando una sonrisa, octavia la miro- me alegra que dejen de publicar chismes que perjudican a los demas-continuo

-excelente-respondio coco feliz

-oh...aunque octavia esta...enojada conmigo-murmuro lyra, octavia suspiro cansada

-no lyra...no estoy enojada contigo...solo es que...olvidalo-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-entonces...puedo hacer la entrevista?-pregunto coco, lyra asintio mientras que octavia se encojio de hombros- bien...les ..parece si vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo?..si quieren-pregunto coco

-ok-respondio lyra, las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia uno de los patios del instituto

-se puede estar en los patios despues de que acaban las clases?-pregunto octavia

-por supuesto-respondieron lyra y coco, se detuvieron en cierto punto y coco se gano frente a octavia y lyra, no tan cerca para darles un espacio dando la alucion de que no estaba con ellas y puedan responder con mas confianza

-bien...-dijo coco sacando un papel donde tenia las preguntas anotadas - son amigas?

-duuhh obvio-respondio lyra, octavia asintio con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-desde hace cuanto?-pregunto coco

-desde que llegue aqui- dijo lyra sonriendo

-si...lyra..fue mi primera amiga- respondio octavia todavia con una compostura seria

-como se conocieron?

-en la clase de musica- respondio rapidamente lyra como si estuviera en un concurso de preguntas

-si, ella me dio un cumplido por como tocaba mi violin y luego comenzo a tocar su lira de forma horrible..

-oye, no fue de forma horrible-interrumpio lyra a octavia

-si lo fue-dijo octavia sonriendo

-no y punto final- dijo lyra a lo que octavia rodo los ojos

-bueno y asi nos hicimos basicamente amigas- continuo octavia, coco estaba grabando todo el audio con su celular

-ok...que tan buenas amigas son?

-mmmm yo diria muy buenas- respondio lyra

-pues si...aunque ... ya no hablamos tanto como antes-respondio octavia

-y por que?-pregunto coco

-bueno, basicamente es por que nuestro grupo se compone por mas personas, somos muchas y todas somos amigas- dijo lyra

-pero ahora estas molesta con colgate...-le dijo octavia

-no me hables de esa...traidora-dijo lyra frunciendo el ceño mirando a octavia

-no es una traidora lyra-dijo octavia molesta

-si lo es!...olvidalo si?-respondio lyra, octavia le fruncio el ceño

-entonces...ya no son amigas?-pregunto coco

-no, no es eso..-comenzo a decir lyra

-bueno, seguimos siendo amigas obvio, pero digamos que hubo un tiempo en que ambas estabamos preocupadas en nuestras relaciones...entonces como que simplemente dejamos de hablar muy seguido-respondio octavia

-pero...ahora no estan en ninguna relacion...o si?

-yo...no..-respondio lyra mirando el suelo

-bueno...yo tampoco, tuve una gran pelea- respondio octavia mirando a otro lado

-y..se han apoyado?

-bueno...yo intente apoyar a octavia..pero simplemente me gruño-respondio lyra mirando a octavia

-gruñirte? No te gruñi, ademas fue porque eres muy distraida-le dijo octavia mirando a lyra, ambas ya no estaban mirando a coco, estaban frente a frente como si solo estuvieran charlando ellas

-claro que no-respondio lyra molesta

-claro que si, siempre lo fuiste-le dijo cotavia enojada

-pero yo queria apoyarte...asi como tu lo hiciste-le dijo lyra

-lo se...pero es que estaba muy molesta , nunca elijes las palabras correctas para el momento adecuado-le dijo octavia

-si lo hago!-le dijo lyra molesta

-claro que no...recuerdas cuando a cheerilee se le murio el hamster por que alguien le dio chocolate, que ahora sabemos que fue rainbow dash...tu que dijiste?

-pues...

\- dijiste " ese es el hamster mas estupido que he visto, porque se murio por comer chocolate" , y cheerilee estaba ya en las lagrimas

-tenia 10 años!-se defendio lyra

-y?

-pues...no estamos hablando de eso , quizas no elija las palabras correctas para algunos momentos...pero no puedes negar que he sido una muy buena amiga

-es verdad...eso no lo puedo negar, a pesar de que ultimamente hemos estado muy distantes...siempre has sido una muy biena amiga-respondio octavia

-tanto de que te sientes afortunada de tenerme como amiga?-pregunto lyra , octavia rodo los ojos sonriendo

-si..., recuerdo que has hecho muchas cosas buenas por mi- dijo octavia sonriendo al recordar algunas cosas

-como esa vez que te castigaron injustamente y hice que me castigaran tambien para que no estes sola en el castigo-respondio lyra sonriendo

-habia olvidado eso -le dijo octavia sonriendo tambien- fuiste muy valiente

-nah...solo tuve que gritar de la nada que odiaba la escuela...fue divertido jajja-rio lyra

-jajja ya me imagino...o esa ultima vez en la que mi cello iba a ser asesinado y tu apareciste- le dijo octavia feliz- hasta el dia de hoy te lo agradesco lyra

-denada...se lo muy importante que es para ti

-ah y lyra gracias tambien por entender literalmente mi dolor cuando se rompio mi violin, no te lo he agradecido de la forma correcta- le dijo sonriendo

-de nada...recuerdo que solo dijiste que soy torpe por romper mi lira- le respondio lyra riendo

-si, ambas estuvimos llorando por nuestros instrumentos rotos- rio octavia -ah...y recuerdas esa vez que fue mi cumpleaños? Y bon bon y colgate se habian olvidado?al final de clases Yo estaba algo desanimada y luego me llamaste y me diste un muffin con una vela , solo tu lo habias recordado (eso fue antes de que conocieran a vinyl y berry)

-claro que lo recordaba tu cumpleaños, eres mi amiga tavi -respondio lyra con los ojos brillantes , pero luego se tapo la boca roja de verguenza -perdon...quize decir octavia-se disculpo, octavia le sonrio

-desduida...tu puedes decirme asi...despues de todo fuiste mi primera amiga -respondio octavia sonriendole calidamente, lyra le sonrio

-y tu la mia ...-diji suavemente lyra - todavia recuerdo cuando me incomdaba al ver como te colocabas celosa de mi amistad con bon bon y colgate- continuo lyra, octavia se sonrojo

-te incomodabas?...sabias que me ponia celosa?-pregunto octavia

-pues si, y era logico , yo era tu mejor amiga y no querias que dejara de ser tu amiga por ser amiga de bon bon y colgate-respondio lyra

-oh ...bueno...-murmuro octavia

-que?

-...yo...no estaba del..todo celosa por eso...-dijo en voz baja en un tono de verguenza

-eh?...no entiendo, porque mas estarias celosa?-pregunto incredula lyra, octavia miro a otro lado con un leve sonrojo

-...porque...tu...me gustabas..-murmuro , lyra agrando los ojos como platos

-q-q-que?-pregunto torpemente, octavia la miro

-estoy tan avergonzada ..-dijo cubriendose el rostro

-pero..octavia...ya no te gusto...verdad?-pregunto lyra, octavia se destapo el rostro para mirarla

-no, ya no me gustas...eso era antes-le dijo , lyra sintio un pequeño alivio en su interior, si octavia estaba enamorada de ella de seguro arruinaria todo con vinyl

-bueno...entonces no debes estar avergonzada , ademas eso fue en el pasado ...y como dice el dicho...pasado pisado-dijo lyra tomandole el hombro

-gracias lyra..tal vez si elijes las palabras correctas...nunca dejemos de ser amigas-le dijo octavia sonriendole

-nunca dejaremos de ser amigas- le dijo lyra seguido de abrazarla, octavia le correspondio el abrazo

-bueno hay que volver a la cabaña-le dijo lyra rompiendo el abrazo -me alegra que ya no estes molesta conmigo-dijo rascandose la nuca

-si...a mi tambien..-le dijo octavia- mmm y coco?-pregunto

-seguramente se asusto y se fue cuando comenzamos a discutir sobre que no elijo las palabras correctas- dijo lyra

-y que pasa si escucho todo?-pregunto octavia

-no te preocupes, tu dijiste claramente , "me gustabas" y no "me gustas" , no podran modificar eso , ademas coco no es mala- tranquilizo lyra

-si tu lo dices...-decia octavia mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las cabañas, por el camino habia un enorme silencio , pero no era incomodo,las dos iban pensando, lyra estaba profundamente metida en sus pensamientos sobre lo dicho por octavia...jamas creyo que octavia gustara de ella, bueno eso respondia muchas cosas, tambien iba pensando en su amistad con octavia , siempre fue muy linda, ambas compartian un gusto por la musica ,y es la amiga mas antigua que tiene, por lo que se conocian muy bien, si no estuvieran las demas diria que es su mejor amiga, pero tambien estaba vinyl quien tenia una personalidad similar a la de ella , se divierten mucho juntas , al igual de que se tienen mucha confianza y muchas veces tenian los mismos pensamientos , son como hermanas, tambien estaba bon bon ...quien no solo fue su novia, antes de eso eran muy amigas , lyra estuvo muy unida a bon bon, siempre estaban juntas eran casi inseparables pues disfrutaban la compañia de una con la otra, si bien tenian actitudes diferentes , pero se entendian muy bien sin olvidar mencionar que tenian una conexion especial ...el amor que se tenian...luego estaba colgate...sinceramente lyra no tenia ganas ni de pensar en su nombre, es una lastima ya que era una muy bue..

-lyra..-dijo de pronto octavia dejando de caminar, interrumpiendo a lyra de sus pensamientos

-que?-pregunto sin dejar de caminar pero de pronto se detuvo al ver que octavia habia parado- que sucede?-le pregunto mirandola

-perdon...pero, siempre he tenido curiosidad..-comenzo a decir

-mmm curiosidad de q...-lyra no alcanzo a terminar la frase pues fue interrumpida ...por los labios de octavia..

.

.

**:0000 *explota*(? Esto da un giro a las cosas xdd**

**Y la pregunta del millon es...quien tiene mas mala suerte? Twilight, trixie o lyra? **

**Bien quiero darles un gran agradecimiento a Bronislaw Ulianov y a Kerix por sus ideas aportadas en este cap que fueron muy buenas y claro obviamente tambien a Sunny Honey, misteryo 187, Moonlight Sigh, pinkiedashie y Galleton que siempre me inspiro al ver sus reviews , tambien gracias a los anonimos, seguidores y al lector que no tiene cuenta en ff pero yo se que sigue este fic...yo lo se(?**

**Como resultara la salida nocturna del club? Que le dira diamond a applebloom por la foto? Finalmente diamond le dira toda la verdad a applebloom? La antigua trixie seguira manifestandose de a poco? Por cuanto tiempo seguira molesta lyra con colgate? Aria detendra los planes de suri? Trixie seguira siendo jodidamente adorable? QUE PASARA CON LYRA Y OCTAVIA?! VINYL SE ENTERARA?! Y BON BON?! Aaahhhn * explota de nuevo*(?**

**Todo esto y mucho mas en instituto canterlot recargado!**

**Todos los jueves y domingos ;33**


	14. amigas o mas? pt 1

...

Lyra agrando los ojos como platos , jamas se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza un beso con octavia y menos en la boca , luego de unos silenciosos segundos octavia separa sus labios de los de lyra , lyra abrio los ojos, no se dio cuenta que los habia cerrado durante el beso

-no le digas esto a vinyl...o bon bon..-murmuro octavia, lyra no dijo nada solo la miro, todavia seguia impresionada , no sabia como reaccionar o que decir , octavia miro hacia otro lado avergonzada

-y..bien?-pregunto finalmente lyra rompiendo el silencio

-y bien que?-pregunto octavia

-oh...mmmm..esssque dijiste que tenias curiosidad..-comenzo a decir lyra algo nerviosa - beso bien?- pregunto finalmente , octavia se sonrojo

-lyra!-dijo molesta ocultando su rostro en sus manos

-que?

-pues si quieres que te responda...ni siquiera participaste en el beso...-comenzo a decir octavia retomando su compostura seria - asi que...besas mal-dijo finalmente

-que?!-dijo lyra ofendida- como te atrevez a decir eso?, lyra hearstrings es una muy buena besadora!-dijo molesta

-ah si?..donde esta que no la veo?-dijo octavia levantando una ceja

-pues aqui! -dijo molesta lyra

-donde?

-porque eres tan cruel?-dijo lyra pisando con fuerza- yo beso muy bien sabes?...hay varias personas que me lo han dicho -continuo diciendo orgullosamente

-quienes?-rio octavia

-puess...no te quiero decir-dijo lyra al no poder inventar nombres rapidamente

-ajam si-dijo octavia sarcasticamente

-es verdad! Como si tu besaras muy bien -continuo lyra

-yo beso bien

-pfff no me hagas reir -rio lyra

-al menos participo en los besos -respondio octavia seria

-es que no es justo! Yo...yo estaba impactada...no me lo esperaba!-alego lyra

-aun asi -respondio octavia- te haces la valiente, pero cuando alguien te besa quedas congelada-rio octavia

-no es cierto! Fue muy inesperado eso es todo , cualquiera quedaria congelada si alguien la besa de repente- dijo lyra

-no lyra , solo tu qued...-esta vez fue el turno de octavia de ser interrumpida por lyra quien la besaba , despues de unos segundos octavia reacciona y empuja a lyra

-que haces?-pregunto seguido de taparse la boca levemente sonrojada por la repentina accion de lyra

-ha! Decias tavi? Tu tambien quedaste congelada! Te lo dije ! -se burlaba lyra , octavia le fruncio el ceño

-no era necesario hacer eso-dijo molesta, lyra la miro indignada

-disculpa? Tu me besaste primero- dijo lyra levantando una ceja

-si, pero era por una duda que tenia...tu no tenias ninguna! -dijo octavia molesta

-y porque te enojas?..enojona-pregunto lyra

-no me enojo, es que...estamos en un lugar en donde regularmente transitan estudiantes, cualquiera nos puede ver -respondio octavia

-y vuelvo a decir, tu me besaste primero-continuo lyra -ademas no te hagas la disgustada...se que te gusto , todos aman los besos de lyra hearstrings- dijo orgullosa

-podemos irnos ahora? Antes de que esta conversacion se vuelva mas incomoda de lo que ya es?-dijo octavia seria

-ok ok...pero tu comenzaste-decia lyra mientras comenzaba a caminar

-callate-callo octavia molesta mientras comenzaba a caminar tambien

...

-amm- comenzo a decir diamond completamente roja

-y?-pregunto applebloom

-y... de que?-pregunto torpemente diamond

-pues vi claramente que tenias una foto mia-respondio applebloom, diamond solo la miro unos segundos, estaba pensando en una respuesta

-...jajajajajajajajajajajaja pff yo? Con una foto? Tuya? Jajajajajajajajajajaja aay applebloom, no me hagas reir- comenzo a decir diamond

-que?, pero..si es verdad! La vi- dijo inmediatamente applebloom

-tan obsesionada estas conmigo que hasta imaginas que tengo una foto tuya, bueno, suelo provocar eso en la gente-dijo presumidamente diamond

-si claro, tu quisieras que este obsesionada contigo, y si estas tan segura de que no hay una foto mia...entonces muestrames las fotos que tienes-dijo applebloom, diamond se sonrojo, luego suspiro cansada

-bien...si habia una foto tuya..-comenzo a decir

-de...verdad? -pregunton applebloom sonrojandose

-no me interrumpas-dijo diamond- si...es que...nose si contarte esto...

-cuentamelo! Yo no ..no le dire a nadie!

-segura?

-si , confia en mi

-bien... es que...

-siii?

-tu...

-yo?

-le gustas a silver

-que?!- pregunto impresionada applebloom y algo decepcionada, diamond asintio con la cabeza

-asi es...y ella me pidio una foto tuya...-continuo- pero no le digas a nadie que yo te dije , me escuchaste? Ah..y ni se te ocurra corresponderle el amor, escuchaste?-amenazo diamond seguido de irse -uff...estuvo cerca..-murmuro mientras se iba , applebloom quedo congelada por unos segundos

-genial...le gusto a su amiga que tiene lentes..-murmuro ironicamente applebloom

...

-entonces tienen la ropa negra lista?-pregunto rainbow mientras se sentaba en la cama de sunset shimmer

-y porque hay que tener la ropa negra?- pregunto applejack apoyada en la pared

-para que no nos vean salir duuh-dijo rainbow , pinkie se subio a la cama de sunset y comenzo a saltar en ella

-y donde esta lyra?-pregunto vinyl sentandose en la cama de trixie junto a ella

-no lo se...se supone que nos reuniriamos aqui para planear la salida-respondio applejack

-debe tener sus razones- respondio pinkie quien seguia saltando en la cama de sunset

-consegui las camaras que estan en funcionamiento y cuales no, asi que tendremos que salir por el sector oeste , si tenemos suerte no tendremos problemas con las rejas y el resto..bueno nos guiamos con el mapa que tengo -dijo rainbow

-como sabes las camaras que estan en funcionamiemto y cuales no?-pregunto applejack

-ammm soy la presidenta...eso no te dice nada?-pregunto rainbow levantando una ceja

-oh claro...-dijo applejack, de pronto los palos que sujetaban la cama de sunset shimmer se rompen -bien hecho pinkie-dijo seria applejack

-ups...-dijo pinkie avergonzada

-oh no-hablo finalmente trixie asustada agarrando un cojin

-que sucede?-pregunto vinyl

-sunset shimmer se va a molestar...y mucho-respondio abrazando el cojin con fuerza

-por su cama?-pregunto rainbow alejandose de la cama de sunset, trixie asintio

-no creo que se enoje mucho-dijo pinkie encojiendose de hombros

-e-eso dicen ahora...pero...que pasa si piensa que fui yo?-pregunto trixie asustada -me va a...nose...atacar-sollozo

-ay exageras trixie, shimmer no es asi -dijo rainbow

-...pero...-murmuro trixie-me...da miedo...-continuo mientras se tapaba el rostro con el cojin

-tal vez sea intimidante...pero no te atacara -la tranquilizo applejack

-pero...recuerdan el dia en que me golpearon con la pelota?-pregunto trixie señalandose la cabeza, todas asintieron -hay...perdio la paciencia conmigo...muy pronto-dijo timidamente -y me dio mucho miedo...

-bueno , quizas sea...algo temperamental...pero la verdad conmigo nunca ha actuado asi, es como si perdiera la paciencia rapidamente con trixie -dijo rainbow

-pero si yo no le hice nada-dijo trixie triste- tal vez...es porque le grite que la odiaba..-murmuro

-que?!-preguntaron todas

-oh..pues si... es que..no recuerdo porque fue...solo recuerdo que le grite..-dijo seguido de cubrirse el rostro con las manos- soy una mala persona...por eso sunset shimmer me odia-dijo con la voz temblorosa

-bueno, entonces cuando venga sunset , nosotras le explicaremos que sucedio con su cama-le dijo rainbow, en ese momento la puerta se habre, era sunset shimmer, apenas miro su cama rota agrando los ojos como platos

-miren la hora que es , debemos volver a nuestras cabañas-dijo pinkie mientras se iba corriendo, vinyl, applejack y rainbow la siguieron, trixie quedo congelada, sunset la miro

-yo no fui en serio!-dijo llorando cubriendose el rostro con ambas manos

-lo se..-dijo todavia mirando su cama rota, trixie se acosto en su cama rapidamente

-no te desquites conmigo...-murmuro

-porque haria eso? -pregunto sunset extrañada

-...no lo se..-murmuro

-que dijiste?-pregunto sunset

-na-nada -dijo rapidamente trixie, sunset suspiro cansada , saco su pijama y luego se fue- espero que no este molesta..-murmuro trixie preocupada

...

-hola-recibio bon bon a lyra y octavia- llegan tarde-dijo mientras miraba la hora en su celular

-oh jajajajaj-rio nerviosa lyra, octavia rodo los ojos

-desde cuando hay horario para llegar a la cabaña?-pregunto octavia, bon bon no dijo nada y las dejo pasar

-no hay, solo comentaba-respondio bon bon cerrando la puerta una vez que entraron lyra y octavia, lyra trago saliva

-oh bien , pues si , se puede decir que llegamos tarde-dijo octavia

-y se puede saber porque?-pregunto bon bon , lyra se colocaba mas nerviosa, sentia por alguna extraña razon que tenia una relacion amorosa con octavia y bon bon , no era asi claro, pero habia besado a ambas y el ambiente lo sentia muy tenso

-y se puede saber porque la pregunta?-pregunto octavia haciendose un te

-curiosidad-respondio bon bon con simpleza

-estaban entrevistando a lyra y yo la acompañe-dijo octavia

-oh..-fue lo unico que dijo bon bon , luego miro a lyra haciendo que se coloque mas tensa

-y como fue tu dia?-pregunto octavia

-bastante cansador la verdad -respondio bon bon preparandose te , ambas ya habian comenzado a hablar de su dia como lo hacian regularmente, el ambiente tenso habia desaparecido , aunque solo era tenso para lyra , lyra respiro aliviada y fue a su pieza

-lyra..-la detuvo colgate antes de que entrara a su habitacion

-que?-pregunto molesta

-yo...no bese a bon bon-dijo , lyra la miro -hable con vinyl y me lo dijo...nose que viste, pero yo jamas bese a bon bon

-y porque deberia creerte? Has besado twinkleshine tambien- respondio lyra, colgate miro hacia otro lado culpable

-ella me beso...-murmuro, lyra fruncio el ceño- solo debes creerme lyra, yo jamas te haria eso-dijo mirando a lyra

-ahora estoy muy cansada para hablar y tengo mucho en que pensar-respondio seguido de entrar a la habitacion

-ok...-murmuro colgate, lyra se acosto en su cama , no podia dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hace poco, el beso..octavia...vinyl

-hola!-saludo vinyl entrando a la habitacion

-holaa-saludo berry

-oh..ho-hola vinyl-saludo nerviosa lyra

-hey lyra, porque no llegaste a la habitacion de trixie?, ahi nos reuniriamos-dijo vinyl

-rayos!..lo olvide-dijo golpeandose la frente

-y que estabas haciendo? Digo como para que olvides una reunion del club-rio vinyl, lyra comenzo a reir nerviosa

-jajajajaja pueeess bueno..nada importante jajaja-respondio mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente

-a mi no me engañas lyra -bromeo vinyl

-oh bueno jajaja estaba con octavia- dijo, luego agrando los ojos , no queria taparse la boca ya que seria muy sospechoso, vinyl la miro

-ah si?-pregunto

-no-respondio rapidamente-bueno...si pero no -continuo, vinyl levanto una ceja

-explicate

-es que me estaban entrevistando..y ella me acompaño, eso es todo-respondio lyra acordandose de la respuesta que le dio octavia a bon bon y que en parte fue eso

-ooohh claro, ya me estaba imaginando cosas -dijo vinyl

-como cuales?-pregunto lyra algo nerviosa

-ammm no nada realmente , no deberia porque estar celosa , supuestamente estoy peleada con tavi, ademas tu y yo somos amigas -dijo vinyl pensativa , luego miro a lyra - y no creo que ustedes dos pudieran tener algo -dijo, lyra nego con la cabeza, de eso estaba segura, era algo practicamente imposible que ella y octavia formaran una pareja estable...pero eso no quita el hecho de que se hayan besado...dos veces! Y que...quizas le haya gustado , bueno...a quien no le gustan los besos?

-pues si vinyl, solo me estaba acompañando, ademas no debes olvidar que yo y octavia somos amigas-continuo relajandose un poco mas

-asi es-respondio vinyl

...

Las horas ya habian pasado y la mayoria de las chicas se encontraban durmiendos en sus respectivas camas, excepto sunset , quien estaba durmiendo en el sofa con frio, no soporto mas con el frio y se fue a su habitacion , miro su cama rota

-podria intentar dormir en mi cama...-susurro mirando su cama -aunque...-susurro mirando la cama de trixie , sunset miro un poco pensativa , hasta que finalmente se atrevio y se acosto junto a trixie en su cama cuidadosamente , la cama estaba muy calentita , bastante comoda al gusto de sunset, trixie empieza a abrir lentamente los ojos

-mmm..sun-sunset shimmer...?...sunset shimmer?!-dijo abriendo completamente los ojos y alejandose

-tranquila trixie ,no te hare daño, dormire contigo esta noche solo porque no tengo donde dormir-le dijo sunset, trixie la miro -..por favor...

-...bi-bien...-murmuro , luego se volteo dandole la espalda a sunset y seguir durmiendo

-gracias...-susurro sunset , pasaron unos minutos y trixie ya estaba profundamente dormida, sunset estaba pensando en todo lo que habia pasado ultimamente, algo que no lograba conciliar su sueño , de pronto trixie se voltea hacia sunset durmiendo, sunset no le tomo importancia, pero sentia a trixie mas cerca , los minutos pasaron y de pronto , sunset shimmer siente algo en la mano, al verla , era la mano de trixie

-trixie...-murmuro sunset sonrojandose levemente, pero trixie seguia durmiendo, sus manos estaban tomadas, trixie dormia con una muy leve sonrisa, sunset sonrio tambien y cerro los ojos para poder dormir sin soltar la mano de trixie

_Al otro dia..._

La alarma comenzo a sonar y sunset fue la primera en despertar abriendo lentamente los ojos, todavia tenia tomada la mano de trixie , sunset se sonrojo y vio que trixie comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente , vio a sunset y abrio completamente los ojos , no decia nada , solo pestañeaba , pero sus ojos demostraban temor , luego desvio su mirada a su mano que estaba tomando la de sunset

-perdon! Perdon! Perdon!-se disculpo trixie rapidamente alejandose lo mas que pudo y roja de verguenza -nose por que paso eso..-dijo arrepentida

-yo..yo tampoco se porque sucedio...pero no tienes que porque disculparte...estabas durmiendo-dijo sunset para calmarla, trixie cerro los ojos con fuerza , queria desaparecer, sunset lo encontro adorable , pero no quizo seguir incomodando a trixie y se levanto de la cama

-gracias..por dejarme dormir en tu cama -dijo sunset a trixie , quien ahora estaba totalmente tapada con las sabanas de su cama , sunset rodo los ojos sonriendo

...

Lyra estaba sentada apoyando su cabeza con una de sus manos totalmente con la mirada perdida en el espacio, habia llegado temprano a la clase de matematicas

-esta ocupada esta silla?-pregunto octavia interrumpiendola de sus pensamientos

-ah? Oh no no no,no hay nadie , puedes sentarte- dijo lyra, octavia levanto una ceja

-te pregunte porque queria remplazar la silla , en la que yo estaba sentada es algo incomoda, no para sentarme contigo- dijo octavia

-ohh...-dijo avergonzada -bueno..yo..yo solo te deje la invitacion por si querias sentarte conmigo , ya sabîa que querias reemplazar la silla-dijo lyra, octavia respiro hondo y luego vio su antiguo puesto

-bien...-respondio sentandose junto a lyra, en ese momento entro vinyl y su mirada rapidamente se poso en lyra y octavia, lyra evito hacer contacto visual , habia olvidado que tenia matematicas junto a vinyl y usualmente se sentaban juntas, la dj se sento en un puesto cercano sin despegar su mirada de lyra y octavia, luego entra bon bon a la sala quien tambien poso su mirada en lyra y octavia

-esto puede ser mas incomodo?-susurro lyra

-que dijiste?-pegunto octavia

-oh nada , nada

Bon bon se sentaba con octavia pero luego diviso que vinyl estaba sentada sola, bon bon se encojio de hombros y comenzo a caminar hacia vinyl

-pu-puedo sentarme aqui?-pregunto timidamente trixie a vinyl señalando el puesto vacio que estaba al lado

-claro-respondio vinyl, trixie le sonrio y se sento

-cambio de planes..-susurro bon bon frunciendo el ceño y se sento al puesto de atras

-hola-saludo gilda quien era ahora la compañera de puesto de bon bon, bon bon le envio una mirada seria y fria -que mala onda-continuo gilda levantando una ceja

-que sucede vinyl?-pregunto trixie a la dj que estaba mirando pensativa al vacio

-oh nada...solo estaba pensando-dijo todavia con la mirada al vacio

-...en que?-pregunto trixie en voz baja, vinyl la miro- bu-bueno...si no quieres...no me digas...-dijo bajando la mirada

-estaba pensando en porque lyra se sento con octavia..-le dijo vinyl

-oh...claro...ahora recuerdo que ustedes...estaban juntas...-murmuro trixie , vinyl no dijo -...tanto te preocupa?-pregunto trixie

-bueno...lyra es mi amiga...pero ayer actuo de manera sospechosa -dijo pensativa

-pero...tu y octavia...ya no estan juntas...asi que..ambas estan solteras..-dijo trixie

-lo se...pero es que...es dificil-respondio vinyl

-tal vez...debas...fijarte en otras...personas..-murmuro trixie timidamente

-eh?-pregunto vinyl torpemente,

-perdon..perdon...olvida lo que dije ...-dijo timidamente trixie cubriendose el rostro sonrojada

-oh...mmmm...ok..-dijo vinyl confundida mirando a trixie que se cubria el rostro sonrojada, _acaso trixie?...naahh_ penso vinyl

-te noto intranquila lyra- le dijo octavia mirando a lyra quien rayaba rapidamente garabatos en una hoja de su cuaderno y movia su pierna rapidamente

-oh? Porque lo dices? No estoy intranquila -dijo lyra deteniendo todas sus acciones de golpe

-ah no?-pregunto octavia levantando una ceja, lyra suspiro cansada

-como es que puedes estar tan tranquila...tavi?-pregunto lyra diciendo con duda la palabra "tavi" - puedo sentir como los ojos de bon bon y vinyl estan clavados en mi -susurro lyra apuntandose

-y?, no estamos haciendo nada malo -dijo octavia

-no...pero...hicimos algo malo...-murmuro lyra, octavia no dijo nada

-pues ...yo solo tenia curiosidad...-se defendio octavia -ademas, no fue tan malo como lo que tu hiciste con vinyl-continuo frunciendo el ceño

-oye , no hicimos nada malo, todo fue un malentendido-dijo lyra frunciendo el ceño

-dile esos a los testigos..-dijo octavia

-testigos?...de que estas hablando...y no cambies el tema -dijo lyra

-ok , ok , si lo que hicimos estuvo mal , pero si lo vemos de un punto de vista objetivo , no estuvo del todo mal...practicamente las dos estamos solteras- dijo octavia buscando una excusa para no sentirse culpable

-mmmm tienes razon -murmuro lyra -entonces...

-entonces que?-pregunto octavia

-no vamos a volver a besarnos verdad?- pregunto , octavia la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y levemente sonrojada

-no-respondio

-oye no lo pregunte en ese sentido! Era para dejar las cosas claras!-dijo lyra inmediatamente

-las cosas quedaron claras ayer lyra,...veo que te gusto porque estas pensando mucho en eso-dijo octavia

-no es cierto-dijo lyra molesta

-muy bien estudiantes , escribire unos ejercicios en la pizarra para que los resuelvan-dijo la profesora de matematicas seguido de escribir los ejercicios en la pizarra

Lyra quedo pensando en lo que le dijo octavia, es verdad , estaba pensando mucho en el beso o en los besos ,.octavia simplemente no le dio mucha importancia , pues solo era porque tenia curiosidad, no porque todavia sentia cosas por ella , pero lyra ...a lyra no le gustaba octavia de hecho todavia siente algo por bon bon...pero estaba pensando mucho en el beso, quizas porque estaba preocupada o se sentia culpable, pero aun asi, porque estaba tan preocupada? O paranoica?, ella ya sabia la respuesta aunque la quiere negar...ahora esta mas que segura, le gusto el o los besos , seguia convenciendose de que no esta del todo mal, a todos les gustan los besos aun asi se sentia culpable, pero tenia otra duda que le surgio anoche, a octavia le gusto el beso?realmente Besa tan bien como ella misma creia que lo hacia?

...

_En el almuerzo..._

-muy bien chicas...hoy...es la gran noche-dijo rainbow sentada en una mesa almorzamdo junto al club

-tenemos todo listo-dijo pinke

-lyra tu tienes todo listo?-pregunto rainbow a lyra quien estaba revolviendo su comida pensativa

-que?-pregunto torpemente

-que si tienes todo listo para esta noche-dijo rainbow

-oooohhh...si -respondio

-sucede algo? Estas muy pensativa-pregunto vinyl

-claro que no, acaso no puedo estar pensando?-pregunto lyra

-tu? No-respondieron todas menos trixie, lyra fruncio el ceño

-que malas...-murmuro

-oye trixie y al final te ataco sunset por su cama rota?-pregunto applejack

-pues...no...-respondio en voz baja

-te lo dijimos -le dijo vinyl, trixie le sonrio

-y entonces? Donde durmio?-pregunto rainbow

-...en...en...en mi cama-respondio trixie timidamente

-woow ustedes no pierden el tiempo-bromeo rainbow

-almenos durmieron calentitas-dijo pinkie

-para mi que lo disfrutaste-dijo vinyl riendo

-nooo basta!-dijo trixie tapandose los oidos roja de verguenza haciendo que sus amigas rian

-que habra pasado con la entrevista?...-susurro lyra mientras las demas reian-parece que'suri hoy no vino a clases...

-ay trixie , eres tan adorable ahora-rio pinkie

-bien bien , cambiando de tema...rainbow, ese chico sabe que iremos a entregarle la revista?-pregunto applejack

-pero por supuesto-respondio rainbow -me pregunto si estara ansioso por nuestra visita...-dijo rainbow estirandose

_En el instituto wondercolts high..._

Un chico de ojos color azules y cabello castaño iba caminando feliz por los pasillos

-hey caramel , porque tan feliz?-pregunto un chico

-por nada thunderlane..solo que hoy siento que sera un gran dia -respondio el chico sin borrar su gran sonrisa , la verdad caramel estaba feliz porque hoy recibiria una revista para poder entretenerse en sus momentos de ocio , no queria decirle a nadie sobre su compra porque todos pelearian por la revista , era algo egoista pero necesario , sin mencionar que las que harian la entrega serian chicas! Eso era la mejor parte, en el internado solo se podian mirar rostros masculinos, podrian pasar un mes sin ver una chica en persona

-estas bien? No borras tu sonrisa de pervertido-dijo thunderlane agitando su mano frente a los ojos de caramel

-oh si si , solo estaba pensando

-en que?

-en chicas

-oohhh claro , yo tambien

-siempre piensan en chicas?-pregunto un chico de cabello azul uniendose a los dos chicos que hablaban

-no te hagas flash ,tu eres el mas degenerado...oh claro deveras que tu eres gay -respondio thunderlane

-que?! No soy gay-respondio flash serio

-claro que si, tocando guitarra y cantando-se burlo caramel

-no canto...y no soy gay agh saben que mas? Me voy-dijo mientras se iba molesto

-uy se enojo la loca- se burlo thunderlane provocando risas en caramel

...

-si y creo quę le gusto a silver- dijo applebloom

-quien es silver?-pregunto scootaloo

-la de lentes-respondio sweetie belle

-ella?! Ya lo sabia , siempre te da su cereal-dijo scootaloo

-ella no, ella es twist, silver es la amiga de diamond tiara-dijo applebloom

-ohhh , asique le gustas a silver-se burlo scootaloo

-no es por nada pero...-comenzo a decir applebloom-me gustaria que fuera otra persona..-murmuro

-que dijiste?-pregunto sweetie

-nada! No dije nada!

...

-mmmmmm interesante..-dijo starlight que estaba escuchando la grabacion la entrevista hacia octavia y lyra- supongo que esto sin duda ayudara a complicar las cosas...

**Bien se que querian ver la entrega nocturna , pero por cosas de tîempo no pude uwu y debia subir algo hoy y esto es lo que alcance , por eso dividire el cap en dos partes ..**

**Descuiden el domingo subo la segunda parte, gracias por los reviews en serio y tambien por leer , si tienen opiniones sean libres de expresarse xd**

**Como quedara la relacion de lyra y octavia? Vinyl estara sospechando de ellas dos? Al igual que bon bon? Cuando lyra perdonara a colgate? Que hara starlight con la entrevista? La nueva Trixie esta teniendo sentimientos hacia otra persona? Como saldra la entrega del club? Todo esto y mas en instituto canterlot recargado!**


	15. amigas o mas ? pt 2

-entonces...lo publicaran?-pregunto coco a starlight

-mmmm si, mañana la entrevista estara por todos lados-respondio starlight

-no creo que sea buena idea...-dijo coco

-por que?

-bueno...es que creo que ...eso causara muchas peleas..-murmuro

-tu crees?-pregunto starlight , coco asintio -perfecto..-murmuro starlight

...

-hola lyra -saludo vinyl a lyra comenzando a caminar junto a ella

-hola vinyl-dijo lyra inmediatamente

-por que no nos sentamos juntas como siempre hoy en matematicas?-pregunto vinyl

-oh..es que me sente con tavi porqu..

-espera

-que?

-acaso...dijiste tavi?-pregunto vinyl levantando una ceja , lyra agrando los ojos

-claro que no lo dije!-dijo rapidamente- yo dije octavia

-mmmm-murmuro vinyl pensativa mirando a lyra-...ok-dijo finalmente, lyra le dio una sonrisa debil

-hola mis traficantes -saludo rainbow abrazando a ambas

-traficantes?-pregunto lyra

-pues si, que no recuerdas lyra?-pregunto rainbow dudosa , lyra la miro pensativa

-por las revistas-susurro vinyl

-oohhh claro! Ya recorde- dijo inmediatamente lyra

-insisto, estas muy pensativa...o la palabra correcta es distraida..o preocupada-comenzo a decir vinyl levantando una ceja, lyra se coloco nerviosa

-que sucede lyra?-pregunto rainbow

-nada!-respondio lyra - yo tengo que irme !-dijo seguido de irse caminando rapidamente

...

-lamento lo de tu cama -dijo adagio a sunset quien estaba apoyada en su casillero pensativa

-oh , no es tan malo -respondio sunset

-yo la reparo si quieres -le dijo adagio, sunset la miro

-ok , intento de carpintera -bromeo sunset , adagio levanto una ceja no entendiendo la broma

-disculpa?- pregunto confundida , sunset esperaba otra respuesta , que le siguiera el juego respondiendole con un apodo burlon o algo por el estilo causando una pelea por diversion

-...es que...era solo un juego..pero no importa-respondio sunset

-bueno, pero si quieres no reparo tu cama -continuo adagio

-no no no, si quiero...eso de intento de carpintera era juego nada mas-dijo sunset

-oh...ok , muy raro tu juego insultandome, cuantas veces lo haz jugado?-decia adagio levantando una ceja

-..hace mucho que no lo juego-murmuro sunset

-ya veo porque-rio adagio, sunset miro hacia donde estaba trixie caminando junto al resto de las otras integrantes del club

...

Eran las 1:15 de la mañana y rainbow estaba en su habitacion junto a applejack y pinkie con ropas negras

-estoy tan nerviosonada!-dijo pinkie con una gran sonrisa

-donde debemos encontrarnos con lyra?-pregunto applejack

-atras de la cabaña-respondio rainbow guardando una revista en su mochila negra

-ok

Rainbow abrio lentamente la puerta del cuarto para no hacer ruido y no despertar a rarity, twilight y fluttershy que dormian en la habitacion del lado , las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar silenciosamente , ya les faltaba poco para llegar a la salida de la cabaña sin hacer ningun ruido

-que estan haciendo?-pregunto twilight, las tres chicas quedan congeladas y voltean sus caras en donde estaba twilight, estaba jugando poker junto a rarity y fluttershy en la mesa cerca de la cocina

-ustedes no estaban durmiendo?-pregunto rainbow, rarity levanto una ceja

-ammm no cariño , de hecho ustedes se fueron a "dormir" en plena partida de poker hace poco -respondio rarity

-te dije que debiamos esperar mas tiempo..-susurro applejack

-y donde iran...vestidas asi?-pregunto twilight

-oh pues...corran!-dijo rainbow seguido de salir corriendo de la cabaña seguida de pinkie y applejack

-se meteran en problemas..-dijo fluttershy, twilight y rarity asintieron

-uff eso estuvo cerca- dijo rainbow dejando de correr

-cerca?! Ya nos vieron con esta ropa negra y tratando de salir silenciosamente de la cabaña-le dijo applejack

-bueno pero ellas no nos delataran -contesto rainbow

-y lyra?-pregunto pinkie

-oh me llego un mensaje de lyra-dijo rainbow revisando su celular - "chicas no podre ir perdon" -leia rainbow el mensaje de lyra - genial ...no importa mientras menos mejor

-bien sera mejor que vallamos a entregar la revista!-dijo pinkie animadamente

-bien , siganme hay que ir por donde no esten las camaras- dijo rainbow rodando por el suelo hasta llegar a un arbusto, applejack y pinkie solo caminaron hasta ese arbusto - que aburridas son...

Las tres iban evitando las camaras hasta llegar a las cabañas de la zona oeste

-bien...aqui las camaras no estan en funcionamiento asi que no tendremos problemas de salir por aqui- susurro rainbow caminando hacia un gran porton

-bon bon?-pregunto applejack extrañada

-que hacen ustedes aqui?-pregunto bon bon seria caminando hacia las tres chicas

-mejor dicho...que haces tu aqui? -pregunto rainbow

-eso es confidencial -respondio bon bon

-oh..biiiennn...lo de nosotras tambien es confidencial -respondio rainbow

-bien..-dijo bon bon mientras se iba

-eso...fue extraño- dijo applejack

-si..se imaginan de que sea una agente secreto que trabaja para la fbi o la nasa o ..

-eso es imposible-la interrumpio applejack

-muy bien eso no importa ahora , ya son las 1:40 y todavia debemos salir del instituto-dijo rainbow apuntando el porton

-oh claro , salgamos escalando ese gran arbol -decia pinkie mientras apuntaba un gran arbol que estaba cerca

-demonios pinkie que lista!-dijo rainbow mientras corria rapidamente hacia el arbol y comenzaba a escalarlo

...

Lyra no podia dormir, estaba pensando en muchas cosas , cambiaba de pocicion en su cama cada cinco minutos , luego toma su celular iban a ser las dos de la mañana , quedo mirando el celular por unos segundos y decide enviar un mensaje , luego de enviarlo siente un gran sentimiento de arrepentimiento pero ya era tarde , ademas la duda le estaba comiendo la mente que no podia despejarla de sus pensamientos , lyra se levanta y ve como vinyl dormia profundamente en su cama al igual que berry y comienza a caminar despacio para no despertarlas

-que estoy haciendo?-susurro una vez que ya estaba atras de la cabaña - pero...debo quitarme esta duda...pero...agh mejor vuelvo a la cama - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-que quieres ahora?- pregunto una voz haciendo que lyra no de un paso mas, se voltea y ve a octavia con una mirada cansada y molesta

-yo...emmm-comenzo a decir lyra- ...olvidalo ..ya no importa-dijo , octavia la miro con una cara de "te voy a matar" , la despierta casi a las dos de la mañana para eso?

-bien...-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a la cabaña

-no espera!-la detuvo lyra de un brazo

-que?-pregunto octavia molesta , lyra trago saliva

-cuando te bese...encontraste que bese bien?-pregunto finalmente

-agh no lo se , no recuerdo , ahora puedo volver a mi cama?-pregunto seria

-no...-respondio lyra, octavia fruncio el ceño

-por que?-pregunto octavia molesta

-por que necesito que me ayudes a terminar con esta duda que esta matandome - le respondio lyra

-eso es ridiculo -respondio octavia seguido de bostezar

-pero es que tavi...yo...solo he besado a dos personas...y bon bon nunca me ha dicho como beso...pero si le pregunto ahora seria muy incomodo , pero si te lo pregunto a ti ...no seria muy incomodo ya que no estamos peleadas...-le dijo con la mirada suplicante, octavia suspiro cansada

-me gustaria ayudarte...pero de verdad no recuerdo muy bien si me gusto o no...ademas el sueño tiene mi mente bloqueada en este momento -le dijo octavia cansada

-bien...-dijo lyra mirando el suelo -entonces...podrias hacerme un favor como...amiga?

-cual?

-puedo besarte otra vez? Pero esta vez que sea bien ...y me dices como beso?- le pregunto lyra con los ojos brillantes

-que?! Pero lyra ..-dijo octavia abriendo los ojos de golpe

-solo sera eso, en serio! Porfavor , no te lo volvere a pedir otra vez, de verdad necesito quitarme esta duda, no he podido dormir pensando en eso-le dijo lyra agarrandole los hombros a octavia

-...bien...pero...no beses ...ya sabes..con ganas-le dijo octavia

-pero...como voy a recibir un cumplido de como beso si beso mal?-pregunto lyra - descuida tavi , no me enamorare de ti...si quieres pienso que eres bon bon -dijo lyra acercandose a octavia

-no-respondio octavia inmediatamente - manten tus manos alejadas lyra -le dijo seria

-de que hablas?-pregunto lyra confundida

-he visto como te besabas con bon bon...parecia que se estuvieran comiendo..-respondio octavia -y no quiero que me beses asi

-pe-pero...quieres que te bese mal? Si te beso mal es obvio que me diras que beso mal-le dijo lyra cruzandose de brazos

-solo besame normal...y agradece que te estoy ayudando- le dijo seria octavia

-bien..-le dijo lyra y comenzo a acercarse mas a octavia, hasta quedar a cm de ella , octavia cerro los ojos y lyra los entrecerro para luego acercar lentamente su rostro al de la chelista, pasaron unos tres segundos y nada , octavia abre un ojo

-que sucede?-pregunto octavia

-escuchaste eso?-pregunto lyra

-que cosa?-pregunto octavia

-que estan haciendo? -pregunto bon bon acercandose a las chicas

-bon bon?-pregunto octavia refregandose los ojos

-bon bon?!-pregunto lyra asustada

-no , la directora celestia-respondio bon bon sarcasticamente - que hacen ustedes dos aqui?..a las dos de la mañana?-pregunto bon bon seria

-lyra me envio un mensaje -le respondio octavia , bon bon miro a lyra con una ceja levantada y molesta

-y-yo ammm..s-si jejej pero solo queria decirle algo a tavi -dijo lyra nerviosa

-tavi?-repitio bon bon

-que? Le dije octavia!-dijo inmediatamente lyra, bon bon levanto una ceja

-que hacias tu?-pregunto octavia

-solo daba una caminata nocturna..-respondio bon bon

-oh..bien ya es muy tarde yo mejor vuelvo a la cama -dijo octavia seguido de bostezar y irse , bon bon miro a lyra con desconfianza, lyra se puso nerviosa

-que querias decirle a octavia?-pregunto bon bon

-oh...emmm que..vinyl todavia sueña con ella -le dijo lyra

-ohh ok..-dijo bon bon y luego comienza a caminar de vuelta a la cabaña

-espera bon bon -la detuvo lyra , bon bon la miro, lyra trago saliva nerviosa-yo...como beso?-pregunto , bon bon la miro con una mirada de confucion y molestia y luego se fue sin decir nada- sabia que seria incomodo preguntarle!- se regaño lyra

...

-y donde queda ese tal internado?-pregunto applejack mientras caminaba por la vereda junto a rainbow y pinkie

-esto es increible , nunca me he escapado por tanto tiempo del instituto !-dijo rainbow emocionada mirando la ciudad ignorando a applejack

-podemos ir a una fiesta? Uh o al parque de diversiones! O la heladeria!-dijo pinkie saltando

-siii , vamos a la fiesta primero!-le dijo rainbow

-ammmm no es por nada, pero no ibamos a hacer la entrega de una revista?-pregunto applejack , pinkie y rainbow la miraron confundida por unos segundos

-ooohhh claro , lo habia olvidado-dijo rainbow , applejack se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, rainbow saco el mapa de la ciudad- bien...devemos ir por donde esta el estadio...creo

-crees?-pregunto applejack- haber dejame ver ese mapa- dijo quitandole el mapa a rainbow- pero...este no es mapa de esta ciudad!

-claro que lo es! -le dijo rainbow , applejack acerco su cara al mapa para verlo mejor

-ah claro , si , si es , retiro lo dicho ...-dijo applejack nerviosa

-pfff applejack no sabe leer mapas-se burlo pinkie , rainbow se rio

-ya basta , todos cometen errores, nadie es perfecto -se defendio applejack

-no , solo tu cometes errores -decia rainbow riendo

-lleva tu mejor el mapa-le dijo applejack pasandole el mapa

-bien...es por aqui -dijo rainbow- vamos a la plaza principal

-porque siento que todas las personas que pasan nos miran?-pregunto pinkie

-quizas porque estamos de negro y parecemos ladronas sacadas de una pelicula de hollywood?-pregunto applejack mirando su ropa con disgusto

-oh seguramente es por eso-respondio pinkie

-quieren una cervesita?-pregunto rainbow deteniendose frente un minimarket

-no tenemos tiempo para eso -le dijo applejack seria

-yo quiero un helado -le dijo pinkie

-bien, applejack me prestas dinero?-le pregunto rainbow

-no traje dinero! Se supone que hariamos la entrega y volveriamos! -le dijo applejack molesta

-ok ok ok , no te alteres , ya estamos cerca -le dijo rainbow calmadamente, las tres chicas llegaron a la plaza principal -oh miren una parejita demostrando su amor -dijo rainbow riendo mientras apuntaba a una pareja "demostrando su amor" en un lugar escondido de la plaza

-wooow-dijo pinkie mientras le sacaba una foto

-por que le sacas fotos?-pregunto applejack

-para nuestro recuerdo de nuestra primera entrega duuh-respondio pinkie - ahora rainbow quiero que aparezcas tu y que atras se vea a la pareja calentona-dijo pinkie feliz

-ja! Ya rugiste pinkie! -dijo rainbow mientras posaba, pinkie saco la foto y luego comenzo a reir

-no deberiamos ir al internado ese?-pregunto applejack

-ya llegamos esta ahi al frente -dijo pinkie apuntando al internado que estaba frente a la plaza

-oh es verdad!-dijo rainbow impresionada

-parece una carcel -murmuro applejack -y aqui se supone que nos juntariamos con el chico ese?

-sip-respondio rainbow estirandose

-hola, tu eres rainbow dash?-pregunto caramel acercandose a las chicas

-y tu eres camello?-pregunto pinkie agitandole la mano energicamente

-jeje , no es caramel -corrigio el chico

-jajajja camello!-se rio rainbow

-caramel? Suena como a caramelo-dijo pinkie con una gran sonrisa

-bueno...si quieres puedes decirme caramelo o caramelito, ya que soy muy dulce -dijo caramel guiñandole un ojo

-oye oye controla tus estrogenos- le dijo rainbow

-que?-pregunto confundido caramel

-amm dash...los estrogenos son las hormonas de la mujer...el de los hombres es la testosterona..-le murmuro applejack

-y como se supone que sepa eso?-le dijo rainbow molesta

-porque lo pasaron en biologia-le respondio applejack

-bueno no importa -dijo rainbow cruzandose de brazos

-perdon, es que hace mucho que no estoy con chicas tan hermosas como ustedes-le dijo caramel

-uy gracias-agradecio pinkie

-bien , bien , muestra el dinero -dijo rainbow, caramel de su bolsillo saco billetes y se los paso- ahora corramos con el dinero!-grito rainbow -ay estoy jugando! No me ire con el dinero jajajaja tuviste que haber visto tu cara jajaja-decia riendo rainbow mientras golpeaba en forma de juego el brazo de caramel

-por un momento de verdad crei que te irias con el dinero jeje-dijo caramel nervioso

-ten tu revista pervertido -le dijo rainbow pasandole la revista, caramel la tomo rapidamente y comenzo a ojearla casi desesperado y con una gran sonrisa

-ammm creo...que deberias revisarla en otro lado-dijo applejack

-oh claro , perdon ..-dijo caramel rojo de la verguenza

-bien vamos -decia rainbow mientras comenzaba a caminar -si quieres mas no dudes en contactarte conmigo

-esperen-las detuvo caramel, las chicas lo miraron -puedo sacarme una foto con ustedes?

-ammmm no lo se...-dijo applejack

-tengo una barra de cereal -dijo caramel sacando la barra de su bolsillo

-hecho!-dijo inmediatamente rainbow

-wiiiii-decia pinkie aplaudiendo

-ya que...-se encojio de hombros applejack , los cuatro se juntaron para una selfie , caramel saco la foto con su celular

-bien un placer hacer negocios contigo-dijo rainbow

-el placer es todo mio -le dijo caramel y las chicas comenzaron a caminar en direccion contraria -esperen!-las volvio a detener caramel

-que?-pregunto seria rainbow

-puedo besar a alguna de ustedes?-pregunto algo desesperado

-no! ...bueno si quieres puedes besar mi bota-dijo rainbow

-si quieres

-era broma !

-ok...entonces...puedo pedirles una cita

-"ser o no ser , esa es la cuestion" , listo! cite a hamlet , dee nada!-dijo pinkie sonriendo

-amm..gracias...pero no me referia a ese tipo de cita...-dijo caramel confundido

-bien ya se hace tarde, mejor vamosnos-dijo rainbow comenzando a caminar- adios caramel

-ves applejack? No habia que porque preocuparse , todo salio bien al final -le dijo rainbow a applejack mientras caminaban

-todavia falta volver..-murmuro applejack -oye ...tengo una duda? Porque no mejor buscan en internet en vez de comprar revistas?-pregunto applejack

-porque no pueden...en el internet que tienen estan bloqueadas todas esas paginas..-le respondio rainbow

-y..pendrives?..o celulares?-volvio a preguntar applejack

-los revisan...si algo extremista , pero por eso es unos de los mejores institutos del pais...ademas solo se preocupan en revisar en lo tecnologico , es por eso que una revista es ideal para burlar a las autoridades de ese instituto, eso significa dinero para mi!-respondio

-pero y por..

-no mas preguntas applejack-le dijo rainbow

-quiero ir al baño-dijo pinkie cruzando sus piernas

-ve atras de ese arbusto, despues de todo son las dos de la mañana y esta casi oscuro -le dijo rainbow

-porque no mejor vamos al servicentro que esta ahi?-apunto applejack el servicentro que estaba en una esquina, las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al servicentro, estaba vacio y solo con una cajera, apenas vio entrar a las chicas levanto las manos como si fueran ladronas

-oiga, eso ofende-dijo rainbow frunciendo el ceño

-llevese lo que quiera , pero no me hagan daño porfavor!-suplico la cajera

-de verdad? Interesante..-dijo rainbow mientras estiraba la mano para sacar unas golosinas, applejack le golpeo la mano a rainbow para que se deteniera

-no venimos a robar, solo venimos a ver si nos podria prestar el baño-le dijo applejack , la cajera bajo las manos mas tranquila

-oh claro, ahi esta el baño , es un dolar -dijo la cajera

-que?! Eso es un robo! Solo por un baño?-dijo rainbow molesta

-yo no decidi eso!-dijo la cajera asustada

-estoy que me hago pis!-grito pinkie cruazandose mas de piernas

-bien bien , tome su dolar -dijo rainbow arrojandoselo a la cara a la cajera

-pero..esto es una servilleta..-dijo cajera confundida

-ups , perdon aqui tiene -dijo pasandole el dolar, pinkie fue corriendo al baño

-aaahh !-grito pinkie aliviada desde el baño

-y digame...esto esta abierto las 24 horas?-pregunto applejack , la cajera asintio

-que cansador -comento rainbow

-listo!-dijo pinkie saliendo del baño saltando

-ok , ya vamonos, gracias-dijo applejack y las tres salieron del servicentro

-bien a volver-dijo rainbow-oh oh...

-que sucede dashie?-pregunto pinkie

-el mapa! No lo encuentro!-dijo rainbow desesperada -seguramente se lo pase a caramel junto a la revista!

-muy bien , no hay que alarmarse , solo recordemos por donde venimos-dijo applejack

-pues...por ahi, no , por ahi!-decia pinkie apuntando direcciones al azar

-no no no , ya se, siganme-dijo applejack y comenzo a caminar pinkie y rainbow comenzaron a seguirla

_cinco minutos despues..._

-agh applejack no sabes por donde ir!-alego rainbow

-es tu culpa por dar el mapa!-le dijo applejack

-genial , ahora estamos perdidas! A las dos de la mañana!-dijo rainbow cruzandose de brazos

-porque no preguntamos donde estamos?-pregunto pinkie

-buena idea-dijo rainbow y pudo divisar una anciana caminando , rainbow fue corriendo por atras -oiga abuela puede decirnos como llegar al instituto canterlot?-pregunto , pero la anciana seguia caminando , no la habia escuchado -nos puede decir como llegar al instituto canterlot?-pregunto subiendo un poco mas la voz , pero la señora seguia caminando-oiga señora sorda escuche!-dijo rainbow molesta deteniendola de la cartera

-ahhhh ! Auxilio me estan robando!-grito la señora arrancando su cartera de las manos de rainbow

-que? No señora yo sol..auch! Espere! Ay! -gritaba rainbow , la señora le estaba pegando con su cartera -señora! Espere! Auch! No! Ayy! Señora ! Basta!-se quejaba rainbow

-no me robaras ladrona! Delincuente! Soy mayor pero no tonta!-decia la señora mientras seguia golpeando a rainbow con su cartera , applejack y pinkie estaban riendo observando toda la escena , rainbow logro detener los golpes de la señora tomandole la cartera

-señora escuche!-dijo rainbow molesta pero la señora rapidamente saca un aerosol de pimienta y se lo lanza a rainbow a los ojos -AAAHHHH! Maldicion! MIS OJOS!-grito rainbow de dolor cubriendose los ojos, la señora fue rapidamente hacia un policia que pasaba por ahi

-joven ayudeme por favor! Esas rufianes quieren asaltarme!-le dijo la anciana señalando a rainbow

-creo que debemos correr-le dijo applejack a pinkie

-oigan ustedes! Alto ahi! -grito el policia comenzando a correr hacia las chicas

-corre dashie!-grito pinkie mientras se iba corriendo junto a applejack , rainbow dejo de refregarse los ojos y comenzo a correr pero como no veia bien choco con un poste de luz, el policia rapidamente le coloco las esposas a rainbow quien estaba en el suelo quejandose de dolor, pinkie y applejack alcanzaron a huir

-mis ojos! Me arden! Estupida señora! Mis ojos!-decia rainbow llorando mientras el policia se la llevaba con las esposas , sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y con lagrimas

...

Rainbow estaba encerrada en una pequeña jaula refregandose los ojos

-bien, dime el numero de tus padres para que vengan a buscarte y paguen la fianza- le dijo el policia

-que? Oh si si -dijo rainbow y le dio el numero de applejack , el policia comenzo a llamar

...

-pobre dashie-decia pinkie caminando junto a pinkie

-sabia que algo saldria mal...-murmuro applejack, luego su celular comienza a sonar -hola?

-hola, soy de el departamento de policias, usted es la madre de una joven llamada rainbow dash? -pregunto el policia , applejack comprendio inmediatamente la situacion

-s-si -respondio , le costaba mentir

-bien, ella esta encerrada ahora, debe venir a la estacion de policias a pagar su fianza -dijo el policia

-ok...y donde queda eso?-pregunto applejack nerviosa, el policia le dio la direccion y luego colgo

-vamos a recuperar a rainbow-le dijo applejack a pinkie

-wiiii!-dijo pinkie feliz -una nueva aventura para pinkie y sus amigas!

...

Applejack y pinkie llegaron a la estacion de policias

-que necesita?-pregunto un policia

-venimos a pagar la fianza de rainbow dash -dijo pinkie al instante

-...quien es la madre?-pregunto el policia, pinkie señalo a applejack-y usted es?

\- amiga de la familia -dijo pinkie

-ok...por aqui -dijo guiandolas hacia una habitacion abierta en donde estaba el policia que habia detenido a rainbow , y rainbow en una pequeña celda

-aqui esta la madre...y la amiga-dijo el policia que las traia, el policia que detuvo a rainbow las miro

-hey...ustedes son las que la estaban acompañando-dijo el policia

...

-genial...ahora estamos las tres encarceladas...-murmuro applejack molesta

-crei que se disfrazarian-le dijo rainbow

-Y con que?-le pregunto applejack molesta

-ademas no estamos encarceladas de verdad...estamos esperando a que vengan a buscarnos-le dijo rainbow

-eso es peor-dijo applejack cubriendose el rostro, en ese momento aparece el policia y las libera , las chicas cuando salieron de la estacion de policias se encuentran a luna

-pdemos explicarlo...-dijo applejack arrepentida

-me gustaria escuchar su historia ...y el porque estan tan tarde en la ciudad-le dijo luna con los brazos cruzados

-a mi me gustaria saber el porque esa anciana estaba en altas horas de la tarde el la ciudad...-murmuro rainbow

-no insinuas que...-comento pinkie

-puede ser -le respondio rainbow

-dash! Era una señora mayor!-dijo applejack

-nunca se es demasiado mayor para esas cochinadas-le dijo rainbow levantando una ceja

-ya callate rainbow..-la hizo callar applejack

_Al otro dia..._

Era la clase de gimnasia y tenian que practicar tiros al arco, trixie pateo una pelota pero fue demasiado debil

-pff que pesimo tiro -rio sunset que estaba estaba junto a adagio, trixie bajo la mirada triste

-tu estas buscando pelea con todos aunque es verdad , fue un pesimo tiro-le dijo adagio

-yo?...claro que no ..-le respondio sunset pensativa , _aunque mi vida ha estado demasiado tranquila...estupida trixie , necesito a alguien con quien pelear , aunque sea de juego...era divertido..agh que estoy pensando?_ , pensaba sunset shimmer

-descuida trixie ya mejoraras -le dijo vinyl a trixie tomandole el hombro

-..gracias vinyl..-le dijo trixie timidamente sonrojandose

-yo te ayudo si quieres -continuo vinyl

-pueden dejar de hablar y salir del medio?-pregunto sunset seria

-si , nosotras debemos tirar tambien-dijo adagio cruzandose de brazos

-pueden esperarse -dijo gilda abriendose camino apartando a sunset y adagio para caminar hacia trixie , trixie cuando vio a gilda se escondio rapidamente atras de vinyl

-oye trixie quiero decirte algo -le dijo gilda

-que cosa?-pregunto trixie con miedo

-primero sal de atras de vinyl -le dijo, trixie trago saliva y salio de atras de vinyl pero le agarro el brazo con fuerza

-..lis-listo..-dijo trixie con miedo, gilda trago saliva

-quiero disculparme ...por la forma en que reaccione, no quise hacerte llorar..creo-dijo gilda rascandose la nuca, trixie estaba impresionada , pero no decia nada -entiendo si tienes rencores conmigo...perdoname trixie -dijo finalmente, trixie no decia nada , la verdad todas las estudiantes que estaban al rededor estaban impresionadas, gilda nunca antes se habia disculpado con alguien, trixie miro a vinyl y esta le sonrio , trixie volvio a mirar a gilda

-...ok..-dijo dando una debil sonrisa

-de verdad? Genial-dijo gilda -si tienes problemas con los tiros al arco, yo puedo ayudarte , soy muy buena en eso -continuo

-ah si?-pregunto trixie en voz baja

-si y asi no se reiran de ti y tus tiros-le dijo gilda y luego volteo a ver de forma amenazante a sunset quien rodo los ojos molesta y con los brazos cruzados

-no fue tan grave..-dijo sunset levantando una ceja

-asi es-apoyo adagio

-ah , casi me olvido -dijo gilda ignorando a sunset y de un bolsillo saco un paquete con galletas de mantequilla -lo habia comprado de ultimo recurso por si no me perdonabas -le dijo estirandoselo - toma-trixie lo tomo sin decir nada

-gracias , otra vez - dijo trixie en voz baja

-no solo me lo agradescas a mi , tambien dale las gracias a vinyl , ella me hizo ver de que debia pedirte perdon de la forma correcta ...aunque tambien yo queria disculparme bien de antes que vinyl me hablara-continuo gilda , trixie miro a vinyl

-es...es verdad?-pregunto trixie con los ojos brillantes , vinyl asintio-vi-vinyl...

-si?

-pu...pu-puedo...ab-ab-ab-abrazarte?-pregunto trixie timidamente cerrando los ojos y sonrojada

-ok-respondio vinyl riendo , trixie la abrazo lentamente y vinyl le correspondio, gilda se sumo al abrazo

-esto me esta aburriendo..-murmuro adagio- veo que a muchos le agrada ahora trixie

-ella no es la verdadera trixie ...-dijo sunset seria -la trixie de verdad no las hubiera abrazado...y se hubiera vengado de gilda..-continuo, luego mira una pelota que estaba cerca suyo -yo ya les dije que se quitaran del medio-dijo sunset encojiendose de hombros y pateo la pelota con fuerza y le llego a vinyl haciendo que el abrazo se rompa y trixie se alejara rapidamente por el susto

-auch!-se quejo vinyl

-me dan miedo los balones ..-dijo trixie alejandose mas

-tienen un problema?-pregunto gilda amenazante a sunset y adagio

-si, dije de que se quiten y no me hicieron caso -dijo sunset encojiendose de hombros

-ustedes se lo buscaron..-comento adagio

-cuiden sus pasos..-amenazo gilda

-trixie se puede defender sola..-le dijo sunset cruzandose de brazos sin mostrar miedo , gilda le fruncio el ceño

-oye gilda , porque no me pediste perdon cuando me arrojaste comida?-pregunto lightning dust

-callate lightning dust! - dijo gilda mientras se iba

-estas bien vinyl?-pregunto trixie

-si, solo me golpeo la espalda eso es todo..-le dijo vinyl luego gira su mirada a lyra quien estaba en las gradas pegada en su celular

-mmmm interesante...-murmuro lyra que estaba leyendo un articulo llamdo "como besar bien" -lyra hearstrings , seras la mejor besadora del mundo -comento para si misma y luego se fue

...

-estoy muy desilucionada de ustedes -dijo celestia seria a rainbow , pinkie y applejack

-pero directora celestia ...-comenzo a decir rainbow

-no, lo peor es que eres la presidenta...y no has hecho nada, igual que lyra -dijo celestia cansada -quizas...el club de entretenimiento deba terminar...

-que?!-preguntaron pinkie, rainbow, applejack incluso luna

-directora celestia, esto no tienes nada que ver con el club en serio! -dijo rainbow inmediatamente levantandose de su asiento

-ademas , rainbow no le robo a esa señora, yo y applejack fuimos testigos!-dijo pinkie levantandose de su asiento tambien

-es verdad, directora celestia -dijo applejack, celestia la miro pensativa

-bien...pero tendran un mes de castigo..-dijo celestia-y luna sera su acesora del club

-gracias gracias gracias!-agradecio rainbow seguido de irse junto a pinkie y applejack

-oigan no he dicho que se pueden ir! -dijo celestia , pero las chicas ya se habian ido

-esa estuvo cerca-dijo rainbow feliz mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela

-si, entonces...el negocio se cancela?..-pregunto applejack

-estas loca? Ganamos dinero extra para el club , debemos perfeccionar nuestras huidas-dijo rainbow emocionada

-asi es!-la apoyo pinkie, applejack suspiro cansada

-ok...-dijo , luego paso a chocar con suri - oh , perdon suri...oye ayer no viniste a clases, porque?-pregunto applejack

-oh , esque no me sentia muy bien ..-respondio suri

-y ahora como te sientes?-pregunto applejack

-bien, gracias por tu preocupacion applejack -le dijo suri con una sonrisa seguido de besarle la mejilla - nos vemos- continuo seguido de irse

-applejack!-grito rarity que estaba caminando por ahi

-esto no es bueno...-murmuro applejack

-que fue eso?!-pregunto rarity caminando hacia applejack

-celosa?-pregunto rainbow riendo

-si, digo no !-dijo inmediatamente rarity

-dijo que si! Yo la escuche! Son pareja ,son pareja!-comenzo a decir pinkie, rarity y applejack le taparon la boca, haciendo que se tomen las manos y ambas se sonrojaran

-lo van a negar?-pregunto rainbow riendo

-Callate rainbow!-dijieron al mismo rarity y applejack

-hasta hablan sincronizado! -dijo pinkie riendo haciendo un corazon con sus manos

-ya basta...yo yo no digo nada por por...por que tu y rainbow se rien de las mismas bromas!-dijo applejack molesta y sonrojada

-ammm pues y? Yo y pinke estamos saliendo-dijo rainbow y pinkie la abrazo

-asi es!-dijo pinkie

-olvidenlo...yo me tengo que ir a clases -dijo rarity y cuando paso al lado de applejack le alcanzo a susurrar en el oido -tu eres mia..- y siguio caminando , applejack se sonrojo intensamente

...

Octavia caminaba hacia el baño , queria mojarse el rostro para despertar y despues volver a clases ya que habia habia dormido desde las dos de la mañana

-tavi que bien que te encuentro!-dijo lyra que estaba en el baño

-aaghh-se quejo octavia cansada- y ahora que?

-hagamoslo rapido -dijo lyra con decicion

-q-que?!-pregunto octavia abriendo los ojos de golpe sonrojada

-que? No no no no , no me refiero a eso!-dijo lyra inmediatamente - me refiero a lo que ibamos a hacer anoche..

-aahh...ok..pero que sea rapido..-dijo octavia , lyra asintio

-tavi, eres una gran chelista -dijo lyra levantandole el pulgar

-que haces?-pregunto octavia seria

-es que lei que para dar un gran beso hay que hacerle cumplidos primero a la persona a quien besaras...-dijo lyra pensativa, octavia rodo los ojos

-gracias...supongo -dijo octavia, lyra se acerco a octavia , sus rostros ya estaban a centimetros ,ya respiraban el mismo aire , lyra iba a poner una mano en la cintura de octavia pero esta le tomo la mano - que te dije? Tus manos alejadas..-murmuro

-pero...en el articulo que lei decia que debia poner la mano en una cintura...-murmuro lyra confundida

-aun no puedo creer que hayas leido un articulo de como besar..-murmuro octavia levantando una ceja

-bien , bien , mis manos apegadas a mi -dijo lyra

-espera..

-que?

-revisaste si habia alguien en el baño? -pregunto octavia

-claro que si-respondio lyra molesta

-ok , solo preguntaba...-dijo octavia

Lyra comenzo a acercar su rostro lentamente al de octavia quien ya tenia los ojos cerrados hasta que sus labios se juntaron suavemente y comenzaron a besarse, luego de unos segundos octavia siente que la lengua de lyra comienza a participar en el beso seguido de que lyra la acercara mas a ella de la cintura haciendo que octavia se sonroje inmediatamente haciendo que su corazon se acelere, octavia intenta alejarse en vano ya que lyra tenia mas fuerza

-..ly..ra..-trataba de decir octavia mientras lyra la besaba , lyra se alejo unos centimetros todavia con los ojos cerrados

-dejate llevar bony...-murmuro y luego siente un fuerte golpe en el brazo -auch! Porque hicis...oh perdon tavi! Nose que me paso! Por un momento pense que me estaba besando con bon bon...-dijo lyra arrepentida, octavia se aleja

-no me digas-comento sarcasticamente octavia

-estoy tan avergonzada..-dijo lyra mirando el suelo, octavia rodo los ojos , luego lyra la mira- y?...-pregunto rompiendo el silencio

-bien...debo decir que este fue mejor que el anterior-dijo octavia con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, lyra puso los ojos brillantes

-de verdad?!-pregunto lyra feliz , octavia asintio -entonces...beso bien?- pregunto todavia feliz

-...si eso te hace feliz...-dijo octavia seria

-siiii!-dijo lyra con los puños al aire -y que nota le pones?

-mmmm el que me hayas llamado bony te bajo varios puntos..-bromeo octavia

-no es justo..-murmuro lyra

-ahora puedo volver a clases?-pregunto octavia , lyra asintio feliz y octavia se fue, lyra se miro al espejo

-hola preciosa, oh tu eres la mejor besadora? , pues no me sorprende eres muy ardiente , andan comentando por los pasillos que eres muy irresistible y te apodan "lyra la mejor besadora del oeste"- le decia a su reflejo con una voz seductora seguido de guiñarse el ojo

...

El timbre para el descanso habia sonado y todas las estudiantes salian de sus respectivas clases para descansar en el recreo , al igual de que la nueva edicion del diario escolar habia salido, la mayoria de las estudiantes ya tenian un ejemplar en sus manos leyendolo, lyra iba caminando por los pasillos hacia su casillero , cuando llega ve que estaba vinyl apoyada en el casillero de ella esperandola con el periodico escolar en su mano

-hola vinyl-saludo lyra , vinyl la miro sin decir nada y camino hacia ella

-cuando me dijiste que estabas en una entrevista y octavia te habia acompañado...no te habia creido, pero ahora ...-dijo apretando los puños

-de que hablas?-pregunto lyra confundida , vinyl le mostro la pagina del periodico en la que el titular decia " el amor de la amistad" y salia en la foto lyra y octavia sonriendose -no entiendo...te molesta que seamos amigas?

-no-respondio vinyl seria , luego dio un suspiro -no se como reaccionar...

-eh?

-yo ...no sabia que le gustabas a tavi...-murmuro - me moleste al principio , pero luego pense...no es tu culpa

-asi es, yo tampoco sabia-dijo lyra inmediatamente

-pero...luego recorde...que esa vez que fue la entrevista...tu estuviste actuando de forma nerviosa y al dia siguiente pensativa...incluso te sentaste con tavi ...luego...le dijiste tavi ...y bon bon menciono que te pillo con ella a las dos de la mañana atras de la cabaña...-dijo seria vinyl , lyra estaba nerviosa , si vinyl estaba molesta por eso...no queria imaginar como se pondria si se entera de que ya se han besado tres veces..

-yo...no sabia como reaccionar vinyl , me entere que le gustaba a mi amiga y ademas ex -novia tuya...no queria decirte porque pense que te molestarias mucho conmigo...

-entiendo...pero lo de tavi?

-oh...ella me dijo que podria decirle asi porque despues de todo fui su primera amiga..-dijo lyra arrepentida

-ya veo...no le vuelvas a decir asi- dijo vinyl seria, lyra asintio

-no estes molesta conmigo vinyl...ademas yo ya no le gusto a octavia en serio...y a mi no me gusta ella -le suplico lyra, vinyl la miro seria y luego sonrio y rompio el periodico

-ok -le respondio sonriendo , lyra la abrazo y vinyl se lo correspondio, pero aun asi en el fondo..vinyl ya le tomo cierta desconfianza a lyra , no le creyo del todo en lo que dijo

-oye lyra...-dijo suri haciendo que lyra y vinyl rompan el abrazo

-Que?-pregunto lyra

-despues de clases debes ir a la sala del periodico escolar -le dijo suri seguido de irse -oh casi lo olvido -dijo deteniendose y luego volteo a ver a vinyl -oye vinyl , te gusto la entrevista? Tu sugeriste que asi sea no?-pregunto suri sonriendo , vinyl fruncio el ceño y suri se fue

-siempre lo supe...-dijo bon bon acercandose a octavia

-que cosa?-pregunto octavia confundida

-que te gustaba lyra...-continuo bon bon seria

-bon bon a mi ya n..

-lo se, se que ya no te gusta , pero sabia que te gustaba , me di cuenta cuando el año pasado contaron de como se conocieron ...

-no estas molesta?-pregunto octavia, bon bon miro a otro lado

-no lo se...una parte de mi quiere olvidar a lyra...pero otra parte de mi...sigue amandola...-murmuro -no le digas -amenazo - ademas no te culpo por caer en los encantos de lyra...

-para mi ya no tiene ninguno...solo pienso que es una buena amiga-dijo octavia ,_y una adicta a los ponies que puede lograr lo que quiere si se lo propone _,penso octavia recordando cuando pudo besar desentemente , bon bon le sonrio

-espero que sigas pensando eso...

-asi sera -le dijo octavia

_Te estare vigilando..,_ penso bon bon

_A la salida de clases..._

Sunset y adagio estaban sentadas en el pasto en donde acostumbraban a ensayar

-si jamas crei que a octavia le gustaba lyra..-dijo adagio , sunset asintio -oh mira eso, creo que es una pareja algo extraña pero adorable -dijo adagio apuntando a trixie que estaba siguiendo a vinyl

-extraña si...adorable...solo lo es trixie con esos lentes..-dijo sunset levantando una ceja

-vinyl...te he dado las gracias por salvarme de gilda ..aquella vez?-pregunto trixie sonrojada siguiendo a vinyl, estaban caminando justo frente a adagio y sunset, vinyl se detuvo y volteo a mirar a trixie

-si, si me lo has dicho trixie -dijo vinyl riendo

-bueno...gracias igual...haz sido muy valiente...y amable conmigo -dijo trixie timidamente

-soy amable con todos-le respondio vinyl

-oh bueno...

-y porque caminas atras mio? Puedes caminar al lado mio tambien-le dijo vinyl levantando una ceja

-de..de verdad?-pregunto trixie con los ojos brillantes

-pueden irse?-pregunto sunset molesta -vayan a otro lugar a actuar de esa manera , me desconcentran...y me da nauseas -continuo

-pe-perdon sun-sunset shimmer- dijo trixie bajando la mirada

-ok ok , de todas formas ibamos a nuestro club...-dijo vinyl

...

-que sucede? -pregunto lyra entrando a la habitacion del periodico escolar

-lyra...el periodico necesita mas noticias...innovadoras-dijo starlight de su escritorio

-eh?-pregunto lyra

-y con eso me refiero a chismes...de chicas a las cuales no se les ha publicado muchos chismes...-continuo

-no entiendo..-dijo lyra

-chismes..de tus amigas...-dijo starlight

-que?! Olvidalo! Con suerte podia buscar cosas vergonzosas de estudiantes que apenas conosco! No hare eso con mis amigas!-dijo lyra molesta

-disculpa?-pregunto starlight

-algo que tuve que hacer de un principio...renuncio! Eso hare , renunciare a este bobo periodico que solo me ha traido problemas! Renuncio!

-no lo hagas...-amenazo starlight

-mirame hacerlo -dijo lyra seria mientras se voltea hacia la salida

-seria una lastima que vinyl y bon bon sepan que te besaste con octavia...-dijo starlight, lyra quedo congelada , su corazon se acelero , y luego se voltea lentamente

-..q-que?..-pregunto lyra, starlight sonrio y saco una foto de su escritorio y se la lanzo a lyra, era la foto en la que octavia besaba a lyra por primera vez , ambas con los ojos cerrados, lyra la tomo

-si renuncias ...esa foto estara por toda la escuela...-dijo starlight sonriente, lyra fruncio el ceño y rompio la foto frente a starlight , suri estaba observando todo en silencio, starlight rio

-sabes que tengo muchas copias de la foto?-pregunto riendo , lyra no dijo nada - tu elijes lyra , tu pequeño secreto de tu beso con octavia puede permanecer en secreto y me traes cosas sobre tus amigas...o...puedes renunciar y esta foto estara por todo el instituto y quizas tenga escrito "lytavi" arruinando tu hermosa amistad con vinyl y tu relacion con bon bon...tu elijes lyra...

.

.

.

.

**Bien y asi termina este cap , gracias por todos los reviews que me incentivan a seguir el fic :)**

**Que opcion deberia escoger lyra? Aunque sea cual sea la opcion que elija esta frita xdd , el club tendra mas entregås que hacer? Rainbow sufrira mas ataques de abuelitas? Lyra y octavia tendran mas reuniones a escondidas? Trixie esta flechada con vinyl? Sunset estara extrañando sus peleas con trixie? Cuanto tiempo trixie durara en esa condicion? Todo esto y mas en instituo canterlot recargado!**


	16. una buena amiga

Lyra apreto los puños con fuerza , su corazon estaba a mil por hora , apreto los labios como pudo ,su mente se bloqueo completamente , no podia mover la boca , era como si le hubieran inyectado veneno...

-no es necesario que me respondas ahora...te dare un dia para que pienses, si mañana no apareces lo tomare como si renunciaste y publicare la foto tuya con octavia...y si decides seguir en el periodico...mas te vale aparecer con un un chisme de tus amigas...puedes retirarte-dicho esto starlight lyra se fue caminando con una cara de preocupacion, luego starlight voltea a ver a suri quien estaba observando todo - ahora solo saca tus palomitas..

-...como lo hiciste?-pregunto suri impresionada- co-como supiste que octavia y lyra se besarian?

-no lo sabia...tenia planeado alterar la entrevista...octavia me facilito el plan -dijo starlight , suri no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, starlight con solo una jugada pudo perjudicar a varias personas a la vez...algo que ella no ha podido hacer- te dije que habia que atacar la base de todo...-continuo starlight

-las amistades...-murmuro suri pensativa, como es que no lo habia pensado? ...

-es lo que querias no? Vengarte de todas

-...pues si

...

-pero aria! Yo quiero ver tele!-se quejaba sonata infantilmente tratando de quitarle el control a aria , ambas estaban sentadas en el sofa de la cabaña frente a la pequeña tele

-pero yo esto viendo ..y yo tengo el control-dijo aria seria , sonata seguia insistiendo en quitarle el control de las manos mientras que aria la alejaba como podia

-ariaa! Porfis!-suplico sonata , aria nego con la cabeza- bien -dijo sonata mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo pucheros

-asi me gusta-le dijo aria con una sonrisa de satisfaccion mientras veia la tele , de pronto sonata se abalanza contra aria para arrancarle el control quedando encima de ella

-pasame el control!-decia sonata mientras forcejeaba con aria

-sonata...ya..basta!-dijo aria seria agarrando el control con fuerza , pero sonata seguia insistiendo , aria se las arreglo para agarrarle las dos manos -tranquila!

-pero...el control...-murmuro sonata sonrojada

Sunset shimmer entra a la cabaña cansada y lo primero que ve es a aria y sonata besuqueandose en el sofa, sunset puso una cara de disgusto , antes era comun verlas peleando..pero ahora es comun verlas besandose, sunset cerro la puerta con fuerza haciendo que tanto aria con sonata saltaran y se separaran del susto sonrojadas

-podrian hacer eso en otra parte?-pregunto sunset levantando una ceja, sonata se fue corriendo a su habitacion , aria no dijo nada y fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua

-me entere de que gilda le pidio perdon a trixie en una clase de gimnasia..-comento aria, sunset estaba en la cocina tambien preparandose cafe

-y ?-pregunto sunset

-oh , bueno , eso es nuevo , gilda nunca antes habia hecho eso...crees que le guste la nueva personalidad de trixie? -pregunto aria seguido de beber el vaso con agua

-no me interesa -dijo sunset secamente - no me interesa trixie

-crei que preferias esta trixie...-dijo aria, sunset la miro seria

-nunca dije lo contrario...no es molesta y egocentrica como la otra ...y no me fastidia todo el tiempo

\- segura que eso te molestaba?

-pues si, porque no habria de molestarme , ya no tengo que soportar sus trucos raros de magia , o el que hable en tercera persona o sus momentos egolatras o el que me diga apodos sin sentido...ahora esta mucho mejor-dijo sunset molesta

-pues si...pero no es trixie - decia aria con tranquilidad

-y a ti desde cuando te agrada trixie?-pregunto sunset levantando una ceja

-y a ti desde cuando te agrada que trixie te tenga miedo? -le pregunto aria, sunset no dijo nada, no sabia que decir

-a...a que te refieres?-pregunto sunset frunciendo el ceño -..tu y adagio tampoco me temian..

\- si, pero te dejabamos tranquila...pero trixie era la unica que te molestaba y se acercaba a ti incluso cuando estabas...totalmente insoportable o con ira

-eso era porque es una idiota sin verguenza-dijo sunset cruazandose de brazos

-como sea...de verdad prefieres a esta trixie?-pregunto aria seguido de irse , sunset fruncio el ceño y dejo el cafe sin terminar y se dirigio a su habitacion , trixie estaba durmiendo una siesta, sunset cierra la puerta seguido de ir a sentarse en su cama , trixie comienza a despertar lentamente y se acomodo para quedar sentada en su cama , luego se coloco los lentes y quedo mirando el vacio, estaba profundamente pensando en algo..o tal vez no, estuvo asi durante unos minutos, luego saca un cuaderno y un lapiz y comienza a escribir algo casi hipnotizada, sunset pudo divisar que trixie aun tenia en su velador las galletas de mantequilla que le habia regalado gilda, estaban intactas...algo raro

-que haces?-pregunto sunset

-na-nada- murmuro trixie abrazando el cuaderno sonrojandose levemente

-es una carta?-pregunto sunset levantando una ceja

-no..-dijo trixie con miedo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin dejar de abrazar el cuaderno, sunset fruncio el ceño

-acaso es para vinyl?-pregunto molesta

-nooo!-dijo trixie abrazando el cuaderno con mas fuerza y sonrojandose mas , sunset fruncio el ceño , luego trixie deja de abrazar el cuaderno y comienza a mirar lo que escribio -no...-mumruro y quedo observando pensativa lo que escribio -no es ...para vinyl..-murmuro -yo...no lo se...nose..porque lo escribi..-dijo en voz baja

-y que escribiste?-pregunto sunset molesta

-...nada...-dijo timidamente trixie abrazando el cuaderno nuevamente, sunset se levanto de su cama molesta a lo que trixie rapidamente reacciono levantandose de su cama tambien con miedo

-porque actuas de esa manera?, tu no eres asi trixie!-dijo sunset con el ceño fruncido , trixie estaba que lloraba por el miedo - tu no me temias! -siguio sunset molesta , luego apreto los puños con fuerza a lo que trixie se asusto y se cubrio el rostro con el cuaderno como si fuera un escudo

-sun-sunset shimmer...si ..si vas a pegarme..-comenzo a decir trixie con miedo y la voz tembloroza sin destapar su rostro con el cuaderno , luego cerro los ojos con fuerza -..pegame contigo!

-..q-que?..-pregunto sunset abriendo los ojos como platos , pudo sentir toda la sangre de su cuerpo subir a su rostro, su corazon comenzo a latir mas rapido de lo normal...a que venia esa frase tierna? ..a ella? , "_pegame contigo!" ...pe-pegada a trixie? _ , penso sunset, luego se volteo rapidamente dandole la espalda a trixie para que no vea su sonrojo

-perdon! Perdon! Perdon! Yo..yo nose porque dije eso! Por-porfavor per-perdoname sun-sunset shimmer !-se disculpo con miedo trixie -no se porque lo dije! ...nose..que pa-pasa conmigo!-continuo trixie seguido de irse de la habitacion llorando, sunset se quedo ahi sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido, luego se volteo y ve el cuaderno que habia dejado trixie, sunset fue y lo recogio para leer lo que habia escrito

"No se si eres un sueño o una realidad ,pero cuando estoy soñando en ti, no me quiero despertar"

-para quien escribiste eso lulamoon?-murmuro sunset

...

Lyra estaba intranquila, mas que la noche anterior , esta vez no era por una duda...era por algo mucho mas importante , tenia dos opciones...y ninguna era una opcion bonita, lyra cambiaba de posicion , pensando , esto sin duda no podria ponerse peor , lyra se levanta de su cama eran las dos de la mañana, vinyl y berry dormian , lyra camina hacia la cocina y se sirve un vaso de leche

-que hago...-murmuro preocupada mientras se sentaba en la mesa -...si elijo continuar en el periodico... mis amigas se molestaran conmigo...pero si renuncio...vinyl se enojara mucho conmigo...y nuestra amistad ya no sera la misma...y bon bon...arruinaria completamente todo con bon bon ..que hago?-murmuro mas preocupada apoyando sus codos en la mesa y cubrirse el rostro con sus manos -...quiero desaparecer...-continuo reprimiendo una lagrima que iba a salir por la presion

-lyra?...

Lyra levanta rapidamente la mirada y se encuentra con colgate mirandola refregandose el ojo derecho, lyra no le dijo nada y volvio a cubrirse el rostro

-...todo bien?-pregunto colgate en voz baja, lyra no dijo nada , colgate la miro con preocupacion , luego lyra nego con la cabeza -yo..no bese a bon bon...pero ..igual perdoname-murmuro colgate pensando que estaba asi por el mal entendido con bon bon

-..no..no es eso...-murmuro lyra, colgate se sento al lado de lyra

-entonces?-pregunto -que sucede?

-yo...-decia mientras se destapaba el rostro , luego miro a colgate- ...por que te importa?

-...porque...eres mi amiga-le respondio colgate dandole una sonrisa

-colgate...despues de como te trate...?-le pregunto lyra con cierta culpa en su mirada- te ...trate muy mal..

-estabas molesta...no es tu culpa...ademas eso no cambia el hecho de que seamos amigas-le respondio colgate

-colgate...tu...eres una gran amiga..-le dijo lyra seguido de abrazar a colgate mientras soltaba una lagrima , no sabia si era por la situacion en la que se encontraba...o por la culpa de haber tratado tan mal a colgate , siendo una excelente amiga...o tal vez por ambas- porfavor..perdoname..-le suplico, colgate le devolvio el abrazo

-claro que te perdono lyra..-dijo colgate suavemente , luego se separo -ahora...porque estas tan mal?-pregunto, lyra se limpio la lagrima

-no le digas a nadie...-murmuro , colgate asintio - estoy en un gran aprieto...viste la ultima edicion del periodico?

-la entrevista tuya con octavia?-pregunto colgate

-si...despues de esa entrevista...octavia me...beso porque tenia curiosidad...y starlight pudo conseguir una foto de ese momento...luego me pidio que escribiera chismes sobre ustedes...y yo le dije que renunciaba...pero me dijo que si renunciaba ...mostraria la foto a toda la escuela y..y...y yo nose que hacer-dijo lyra seguido de cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos

-lyra...en que te metiste?-pregunto colgate preocupada, lyra no dijo nada-pero...porque no le dices a vinyl lo que pasa?

-porque...se enteraria que me bese con octavia y ...tendria mas desconfianza en mi...y bon bon me odiaria

-pero...tu dijiste que solo fue por curiosidad...ademas solo fue un beso..-le murmuro colgate

-...

-no me digas que...hubieron mas?-pregunto colgate impresionada, lyra asintio lentamente

-si yo te trate mal por un malentendido de que besaste una vez a bon bon...imaginate como se pondria vinyl al ver la foto...o al enterarse que fueron mas de un beso -dijo lyra preocupada -pero...no quiero dar chismes de mis amigas...eso arruinaria toda la union que hemos logrado durante estos años...y agarrarian desconfianza contra mi...

-entonces...que haras?-pregunto colgate

-no lo se...-murmuro y se quedo pensando por unos minutos, colgate no la interrumpio -creo...que ya se..

-piensalo bien lyra..

-ya lo pense...

-y...que haras?...

...

-y como estuvo tu charla ayer con sunset ?-pregunto aria que caminaba junto a trixie y sonata

-yo...fue...extraña...-murmuro trixie

-porque?-pregunto aria

-es..que..de repente...le dije...como...impulso...que-comenzo a decir trixie bajando cada vez mas el volumen de su voz -...

-que? Que le dijiste?!-le pregunto sonata muy interesada

-es..es..es que...es como...si yo no hubiera sido...-dijo en voz baja -no lo se...algo se apodero de mi...-continuo timidamente

-la antigua trixie quizas...-murmuro aria

-y? Que le dijiste?-insistio sonata

-bueno...que..que...es que me da verguencita..-dijo cubriendose el rostro sonrojada

-ya dilo trixie-le suplico sonata

-bueno...le dije que..si iba...si iba a pegarme...que me pegue con ella..-dijo trixie cerrando los ojos y roja de verguenza

-aaww que cursi-se rio aria

-no entiendo-dijo sonata, aria rodo los ojos

-"si vas a pegarme" se refiere a pegar de golpe y "pegame contigo" se refiere a pegar de...de pegamento entiendes? -le dijo aria con toda la paciencia del mundo

-ooohhh...aaaawwwww -dijo sonata al fin entendiendo , trixie se estaba cubriendo el rostro con ambas manos avergonzada

-eso quiere decir que la charla que le di funciono..-murmuro aria- al menos el objetivo que tenia...

-pero...no que sunset estaba saliendo con adagio?-pregunto sonata confundida

-lo se...-respondio trixie

-no estan saliendo- dijo aria

-hola trixie-saludo suri , trixie la saludo con la mano- como te han tratado?

-pues...bien...aunque...jeje todavia le tengo...algo de miedo a...a..a sunset..shimmer..-murmuro trixie -ayer se vio muy molesta conmigo...yo nose que hago mal?-pregunto triste

-pero eso es porque sunset es un mounstruo , no te hace bien estar junto a ella...solo te hace daño -le dijo suri colocando su mano en el hombro de trixie

-puede se..

-segura que el mounstruo no es otra persona?-pregunto aria alejando a trixie de suri - no le hagas caso trixie

-solo digo la verdad y lo sabes-le dijo suri seria

-ya se nos hace tarde, vamonos sonata y trixie -dijo aria mientras se iba caminando , sonata y trixie la siguieron

-porque eres tan cruel con suri?-pregunto trixie timidamente a aria

-como es que tu no eres cruel con ella?...ella no es de fiar-le reapondio aria

-pero...ha sido muy amable conmigo...-murmuro trixie

-es porque algo planea...-le dijo aria -contra ti o sunset..-susurro

...

-crei que no vendrias..-dijo starlight sonriendo

-queria decirte en la cara mi decision...-murmuro lyra

-ok...escucho -le dijo starlight, lyra miro a otro lado pensando si estaba realmente segura de si habia decidido bien, luego miro a starlight - que estas esperando?

-...

-no me gustan los rodeos y no tengo todo el dia-apresuro starlight, lyra apreto los puños y luego miro a starlight con decicion

-yo...

-...

-...yo me quedo

-excelente eleccion -dijo starlight sonriendo -y...supongo que ya me traes un chisme de unas de tus amigas- continuo, lyra asintio lentamente y le entrego dudosa un papel a starlight quien lo recibio

-interesante...aunque no era presisamente de la persona que esperaba, pero es util -continuo leyendolo, lyra miro a otro lado con mirada de culpa , el sobre era un chisme de "colgate"

***flashback***

-piensalo bien lyra..

-ya lo pense...

-y...que haras

-recuerdas porque bon bon termino conmigo?...le di prioridad a la relacion de vinyl, dejando a bon bon de lado...esta vez...le dare prioridad a bon bon

-eso quiere decir que...

-continuare en el periodico...no quiero arruinar mi relacion mas de lo que ya esta con bon bon...y tampoco quiero hacerla sufrir ...no otra vez

-pero...no crees que es mejor decirle la verdad?

-y que me odie?...no quiero arriesgarme colgate...ademas...no creo que se enojen por unos pocos chismes-le dijo lyra, con cierta duda en su voz

-si tu crees que es lo correcto...la verdad nose como ayudarte , estas en un gran aprieto

-lo dificil seran...los chismes...si invento chismes falsos se molestaran...pero ...si digo reales...se molestaran tambien...y debo llevar uno mañana...-se lamento lyra, colgate la miro pensativa

-si quieres...inventa uno mio..-murmuro colgate , lyra la miro

-colgate...

-solo podria ayudarte por esta vez...pero despues..tendras que reparar todo esto -le dijo colgate , lyra le sonrio

-lo hare-le dijo sonriendo-solo...que nose que rumor inventar sobre ti...

-...

-...

-yo...use chupete hasta los cinco años...-murmuro colgate

-que?-le dijo lyra impresionada

-wow...se siente muy bien decir tu mayor secreto -dijo colgate pensativa

-pero colgate...no, no pondre eso, es "tu mayor secreto "

-descuida...no es tan vergonzoso ...ademas , dicen que hay que superar sus miedos...y mi miedo siempre fue que alguien lo supiera

-pero colgate..

-Yo te doy permiso

-...gracias

-denada..

***Finflashback***

...

Rainbow estaba sentada en su puesto en el recreo con sus ambos pies sobre la mesa

-ammmm rainbow dash -la llamo lily , rainbow la miro, lily estaba junto a sus otras dos amigas roseluck y daisy

-que?-pregunto rainbow colocando ambas manos en su nuca, las tres chicas se miraron

-tienes...un negocio clandestino?-pregunto roseluck, rainbow agrando los ojos

-que?-pregunto rainbow incredula

-que si tienes un negocio clandestino?-pregunto lily

-pues...ssssi-murmuro rainbow , las tres chicas se "desmayaron" al mismo tiempo, pero roseluck se golpeo la nuca con una mesa que estaba atras de ella mientras caia

-aauch!-se quejo en el suelo

-esto es terrible!

-un desastre, un verdadero desastre! - decian las tres en el suelo, rainbow solo rio

-que tiene de malo?-pregunto rainbow, lily y daisy se levantaron , menos roseluck quien estaba sobandose la nuca en el suelo

-la competencia...-dijo daisy preocupada, en ese momento rainbow recordo que roseluck y sus amigas tenian algo como una red de trafico de cosas comestibles...o aspirables

-oh no no no, no seremos competencia...lo que vendemos no es comestible- las tranquilizo rainbow, en ese momento roseluck se levanta

-eso es mejor-dijo roseluck dandole una sonrisa

-que dramaticas..-susurro rainbow-como sea...como se enteraron?-pregunto rainbow

-lo inferimos al ver la charla de celestia hacia ustedes-respondio lily

-oh...-murmuro rainbow-esperen...como escucharon la charla que nos dio celestia?-pregunto de pronto rainbow

-pues porque en la sala de nuestro club podemos ver la oficina de clestia gracias a auch!-estaba diciendo roseluck pero lily le habia golpeado la nuca para que se calle

-eh?-pregunto rainbow confundida

-oh...nada...no podemos decirte perdon-le dijo lily

-oh...bien-dijo rainbow cruzandose de brazos molesta

-muy bien sientense todos la clase comenzara con un examen sorpresa- decia cheerilee mientras entraba a la sala de clases, lily, daisy y roseluck se desmayaron al mismo tiempo de forma sincronizada

...

En el internado wondercolts high, caramel salia del baño guardando la revista en su mochila

-que estabas haciendo?-prgunto thunderlane acercandose junto a un chico ojos color amarillo limon con el cabello negro

-que les importa...

-cochino..-murmuro el chico ojos amarillos limon

-callate kai , ustedes son los cochinos-le respondio caramel

-no me quejo -contesto thunderlane , luego le quita la mochila a caramel revisando su interior

-oye! Devuelvemela!- grito caramel mientras intentaba quitarle la mochila

-jajaja no! ..oh esperen...esto se ve interesante-dijo thunderlane sacando la revista y luego quedo hipnotizado mirandola al igual que kai

-pasenme eso!-decia caramel molesto mientras le quito la revista molesto

-de donde la conseguiste?-pregunto kai

-si! Dimelo!..o prestamela!...o damela!-dijo thunderlane casi desesperado

-no te la dare! Consigan la suya-le respondio caramel guardando la revista

-y de donde?-pregunto thunderlane

-pues...de por ahi-respondio caramel

-oh vamos! Dilo! O mandare un mensaje a los chicos de que tienes una revista- amenazo kai

-no puedo decirles...pero...supongo que pueden decirme y yo se las consigo-dijo caramel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-hecho!-respondieron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo

-hehe soy un genio-se murmuro asi mismo caramel, pronto todo el baño estaba lleno de chicos desesperados

-donde esta la revista?!

-yo la quiero ver!

-te la compro!

-atras! Es mia!-amenazo caramel alejandose

-oigan orden! Caramel consigira revista para todos!-grito thunderlane

-siiiiiiii!- gritaron todos los chicos levantando los puños al aire

De vuelta al instituto canterlot...

-oh wooooow- grito rainbow revisando su celular en la sala del club

-que pasa?-pregunto applejack

-no me creeras , pero adivina cuantas revi..-estaba diciendo rainbow emocionada pero se detuvo al ver que estaba luna sentada observando todo- cu-cuaantas revistas he leido-mintio rainbow , applejack levanto una ceja

-emmm 0?-respondio dudosa pinkie

-exacto!-dijo rainbow nerviosa

-entonces...que hacen generalmente en este club?-pregunto luna

-oh ya sabe , cosas para divertirnos-respondio vinyl

-si les soy sincera...hasta ahora no he visto que hagan algo divertido- dijo luna levantando una ceja

-pero es que esta usted-murmuro rainbow , luna la miro -digo jejeje usted es mi directora favorita- continuo nerviosa, y la sala se inundo de un silencio , rainbow ve a trixie que estaba durmiendo y luego miro a pinkie, ambas se sonrieron, pensaron los mismo, rainbow se acerco al oido de trixie -TRIIIIIIIXIEEEEE!- le grito rainbow a todo pulmon en el oido haciendo que trixie se caiga de la silla

-jaajajajajaja!-se reian con ganas rainbow , pinkie, applejack y vinyl . Lyra estaba pensativa y luna se estaba aguantando para no reir

-me...me asustaste..-dijo trixie triste limpiandose una lagrima

-esa era la idea! Jajajaj-rio pinkie, trixie se levanto del suelo sin decir nada

-me dormi...-murmuro trixie

-nooo en serio? No me habia dado cuenta- dijo sarcasticamente rainbow riendo junto a pinkie

-ohh chicas! Hace mucho que no jugamos verdad o reto!- dijo pinkie de pronto dejando de reir

-es verdad, y si jugamos despues de clases?-pregunto rainbow

-paso...-murmuro lyra

-ok-respondio applejack

-si me parece bien-dijo vinyl encojiendose de hombros

-entonces a mi tambien -respondio al instante trixie

-luna usted quiere jugar? Ay estoy bromeando jajajaj-bromeo rainbow , pinkie rio tambien

-subdirectora luna-corrigio luna seria

-ok...-dijo rainbow bajando la mirada

...

-jajajaja si recuerdo eso -rio sunset que estaba junto adagio ensayando despues de clases

-si...-dijo adagio parando de reir -oye...cada vez falta menos para el concurso..

-no me lo recuerdes adagio...-dijo sunset mirando a otro lado

-debo hacerlo...para que vayas concentrandote -le dijo adagio suavemente , sunset respiro hondo

-lo se...-murmuro

-ya te dije que no debes estar nerviosa...me tienes a mi-le dijo adagio tomandole el hombro , sunset le sonrio

-gracias adagio y me alegra tenerte , sin duda me relajas-rio sunset

-si la verdad, ya no estas tan explosiva -le respondio adagio

-pues eso es gracias a que trixie cambio -dijo sunset mirando el cielo -a pesar de que con su actitud de ahora tambien me hace enojar -continuo frunciendo el ceño

-pero no tanto , esperemos que esta trixie dure un año asi , creo que esta mucho mejor como esta ahora a que como estaba antes-dijo adagio estirandose

-..si..

-todos opinan eso, parece que a nadie le gustaba las actitudes de la otra trixie jejeje -continuo adagio , sunset no dijo nada -ademas...hay que admitirlo , ya no esta tan solitaria como antes

-a que te refieres?

-pues cuando estaba con su otra actitud se la pasaba la mayoria de las veces solas...a excepcion de las veces en la que te molestaba , despues ultimo estuvo un poco unida con su club pero no tanto...pero ahora la he visto muy unida a vinyl, suri, aria , incluso gilda

-si, parece que todos prefieren esta trixie...

-ajam...bien ya se hace tarde , yo tengo que pasar a buscar unas partituras, me acompañas?-pregunto adagio mientras se levantaba del pasto, sunset nego

-yo voy a la cabaña-respondio levantandose

-ok...-le dijo adagio -sunset...

-que?-pregunto sunset , adagio se acerco y la abrazo calurosamente, sunset le correspondio

-no estes nerviosa...lo haras grandioso -le dijo

-gracias adagio...no sabes como me ayudan esas palabras ahora-agradecio sunset, luego adagio se fue y sunset comenzo a caminar hacia su cabaña

-es algo...ruidosa..-escucho sunset la voz de trixie, se asomo por un arbol, estaba trixie hablando junto a vinyl cerca del lago sintetico

-entonces...te gusta la musica clasica?-pregunto vinyl

-mmmm...si-respondio trixie con una roca en su mano

-como tavi...-murmuro vinyl algo triste

-que ..cosa?-pregunto trixie en voz baja

-oh nada trixie-le dijo vinyl dandole una sonrisa, luego trixie arroja la roca al lago , pero esta se undio rapidamente, trixie colco una mirada triste, vinyl lanzo una piedra al lago haciendo que de tres saltos antes de undirse -como lo hiciste?-pregunto trixie

-quieres que te enseñe?-pregunto vinyl , trixie asintio, sunset fruncio el ceño detras del arbol , ella le enseñaba a trixie a arrojar piedras, ademas vinyl no lo hace con gracia ya que es divertido molestar a trixie mientras uno le enseña-bien, tienes que hacer este movimiento con la muñeca de tus manos...asi ves? -pregunto vinyl seguido de lanzarla pero esta vez la piedra dio dos saltos , trixie asintio y antes de que arrojara la piedra , se ve una piedra dar cuatro saltos antes de undirse

-woow increible trixie!-dijo vinyl impresionada

-pero...yo no fui...-murmuro trixie , ambas se voltearon y se encontraron con sunset con una mirada orgullosa por su genial lanzamiento

-eres muy buena en eso sunset -le dijo vinyl

-ya lo se...ahorrate los halagos -dijo sunset , trixie la miro pestañeando unos segundos y luego tomo una piedra y la miro

-ahora recuerdo...yo intente hacer esto antes -murmuro trixie

-y lo hacias muy mal- dijo sunset , trixie bajo la mirada

-perdon...-murmuro

-no te disculpes-le dijo sunset seria

-ya trixie, nadie lo hace perfecto a la primera-la calmo vinyl , trixie miro a vinyl y se sonrojo levemente

-yo lo hice perfecto a la primera-dijo sunset de pronto

-que...q-que...haces aqui...sunset ..shimmer?-pregunto trixie con miedo mirando a sunset

-acaso no puedo estar aqui? ...ademas yo he estado en este lugar de antes que vinyl-dijo sunset frunciendo el ceño

-no no...sunset..n-no te eno-enojes-dijo trixie con miedo escondiendose atras de vinyl

-que hacen aqui? -pregunto seria octavia uniendose al grupo de chicas

-me pregunto lo mismo-dijo sunset

-estabamos hablando eso es todo-respondio vinyl encojiendose de hombros, trixie seguia enscondida atras de vinyl- no tiene nada de malo...tu que haces aqui? Crei que estarias con lyra- continuo, octaviå fruncio el ceño

-eso es tan infantil de tu parte...-dijo octavia seria

-es mi forma de ser -le respondio vinyl

-una muy desagradable forma de ser por cierto -comento octavia , trixie seguia escondida tras vinyl aterrada por la mini discusion que se habia formado , sunset estaba con los brazos cruzados observando toda la escena con extremo aburrimiento

-lo se, siempre te desagrade..-murmuro vinyl molesta

-ya se hace tarde , hay que volver a la cabaña -dijo octavia terminando la mini pelea

-ok...-murmuro trixie dejando de esconderse atras de vinyl , octavia miro a trixie con desconfianza

-bueno yo me ire con trixie ya que vamos a jugar verdad o reto en la cabaña de rainbow-dijo vinyl

-te...iras conmigo?-pregunto trixie, vinyl asintio y trixie le sonrio

-yo paso...-dijo octavia mirando de forma amenazante a vinyl y trixie y luego se retiro

-mmmm yo igual jugare-dijo sunset pensativa -puedo jugar verdad?-pregunto levantando una ceja

-claro -dijo vinyl sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar, trixie apresuro el paso para caminar al lado de vinyl

...

-entonces tendremos que hacer otra entrega? -preguntaba applejack caminando junto a pinkie y rainbow

-si...y tendremos que entregar muchas revistas, pero eso es mas dinero no?-respondio rainbow , pinkie asintio

-pues...si , pero no tenemos que arriesgarnos como la ultima vez - dijo dudosa applejack -quizas yo no vaya...

-que dîces applejack? Eres una cobarde

-dime cobarde si quieres , pero no quiero estar encerrada otra vez

-pff , eso me ayudo a tener una reputacion mas ruda-dijo rainbow orgullosa

-pero ..si nadie sabe que nos encerraron dashie -dijo pinkie confundida

-ahora nosotras lo sabemos...-dijo twilight que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina junto a fluttershy y rarity

-ustedes no estaban en su habitacion?-pregunto rainbow molesta

-amm...siempre estuvimos aqui- respondio rarity levantando una ceja

-ustedes no vieron naaadaaaa-dijo pinkie moviendo las manos frente a las chicas

-practicamente lo escuchamos, ustedes no son nada discretas...-comento twilight

-ahora applejack, me vas a explicar porque estuviste encerrada?-pregunto rarity

-larga historia rarity , te la contare luego- dijo applejack rascandose la nuca

-uuhh pasaran un tiempo a solas- dijo pinkie levantando y bajando sus cejas rapidamente

-jajaja cochinas-rio rainbow

-callense!-dijieron ambas sonrojadas, en ese momento tocan la puerta y pinkie corre a abrirla , eran vinyl,trixie, sunset , aria y sonata

-venimos a jugar!-dijo vinyl alegre

-espero que no les moleste que nosotras nos unamos- decia sonata mientras entraba

-no no no, para nada , mientras mas mejor- le dijo pinkie con una gran sonrisa

-jugar poker? Primero debo decir que no pueden apostar comestibles -aclaro rapidamente rarity

-no vamos a jugar poker , vamos a jugar verdad o reto - dijo rainbow mientras sacaba una botella vacia

-se unen?-pregunto pinkie

-mmmm bueno cariño-dijo rarity pensativa

-no lo se...-murmuro twilight

-oh vamos no seas aburrida -dijo vinyl mientras se sentaba en la mesa colocando los pies encima

-ok...-dijo twilight- tu jugaras fluttershy?

-oh...mmmm...bueno

-asombroso! Bien tomen asiento al rededor de la mesa -dijo rainbow emocionada, y todas lo hicieron , pinkie hizo girar la botella y se detuvo en fluttershy quien puso una cara de aterrada

-hehehe bien fluttershy...-comenzo a decir pinkie maliciosamente -verdad o reto?

-que los retos no sean tan comprometedores-dijo de inmediato twilight seria

-ok ok ok, tranquila twi , sere gentil -calmo pinkie , luego volvio a mirar a fluttershy - verdad o reto?

-yo...hummmm

-verdad, verdad-murmuraba rarity

-no , reto , reto!-decia en voz alta rainbow

-si reto , reto-repitia vinyl

-ok...reto- dijo en voz baja fluttershy no soportando la presion , pinkie y rainbow intercambiaron miradas, pero twilight les envio una mirada fria

-bien...te reto..mmmmm-decia pinkie mientras se llevaba su mano a su barbilla-oh , que le digas perversparkle a twilight!

-que?!-pregunto twilight avergonzada

-oye, no es un reto comprometedor- dijo rainbow , flutrershy miro a twilight quien estaba sentada al lado de ella

-perdoname twili...pero sabes que yo no creo que lo seas- dijo fluttershy, twilight dejo de enviarle miradas amenazadoras a rainbow y pinkie que reian para mirar a fluttershy con una sonrisa

-descuida fluttershy jejeje...no me molesta que tu me digas asi- le dijo twilight, fluttershy le sonrio

-ok perversparkle-le dijo fluttershy haciendo que rainbow , pinkie, applejack, vinyl y sonata comenzaran a aplaudir euforicas, twilight bajo la mirada avergonzada

-bien bien bien, sigamos , te toca fluttershy - dijo pinkie , fluttershy hizo girar la botella y se detuvo en rarity

-..verdad o reto?- pregunto fluttershy

-mmmm verdad- dijo rarity confianzuda de que fluttershy no le hara ninguna pregunta embarazosa

-mmmmm...nose que preguntar..-murmuro fluttershy, pinkie se acerca y le susurra en el oido y luego le levanta el pulgar a rainbow-oh..humm...ok , rarity...que es lo que mas te gusta de...applejack?

-que?-pregunto rarity impresionada y applejack escupio sonrojada de la sidra de manzana que bebia -pues...pues nada querida...jejej...digo...es taaan campestre -comenzo a decir rarity nerviosa y completamente roja

-mentira!-grito rainbow- di la verdad o te damos todas una patada- bromeo

-oye, ninguna hara eso -dijo applejack frunciendo el ceño

-mira coma la defiende- le murmuro rainbow a pinkie , pero todas la escucharon , rarity y applejack se colocaron mas rojas

-yo...bueno...me gustan...sus..-comenzo a decir rarity en voz baja - bmonjs...-continuo cubriendose la boca

-que?-preguntaron todas acercandose mas para escuchar mejor, incluso applejack

-que me gustan sus ..mwnbs..

-ya dilo!-grito pinkie subiendose en la mesa y agitandole los hombros a rarity

-aahhh sus ojos , sus ojos! Me gustan sus ojos! -dijo rarity mientras era samarreada por pinkie

-uuhhhh -dijo pinkie feliz volviendo a su asiento, rarity se tapo el rostro con sus manos sonrojada y applejack se tapo su rostro con su sombrero

-aawwww que lindas-dijo sonata haciendo un corazon con sus manos

-n-no no me malinterpretes applejack..y-yo no te soporto -comenzo a decir rarity destapandose el rostro todavia sonrojada

-el...el sentimiento es mutuo...-le dijo applejack todavia tapada con su sombrero

-amor del bueno -dijo rainbow guiñando un ojo

...

-te reto...a besarme- dijo sonata alegre a aria quien se sonrojo , se acerco a sonata y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca a sonata , haciendo que todas den un "aaawwwww"

...

-quien ...te gusta?-pregunto trixie dudosa a twilight

-la respuesta es facil- dijo twilight con una sonrisa y luego vio a fluttershy haciendo que las dos se sonrojaran

...

-te reto a que te comas un huevo crudo!-le dijo vinyl a rainbow

-hecho!-respondio rainbow , luego fue al refrigerador y saco un huevo , lo golpeo con la mesa y luego tomo todo el contenido del huevo -aagghhhh que...que malo!-trataba de decir mientras golpeaba la mesa

...

-si tuvieras que elejir a una de nosotras para quedar atrapada en una isla...quien seria?-pregunto aria a applejack

-pues...na-nadie- dijo applejack mintiendo claramente

-esta mintiendo! Esta mintiendo!-dijieron pinkie y rainbow al unisono

-callense ...no es cierto...ademas por que a mi me hacen ese tipo de preguntas?!-dijo applejack molesta

-es la primera vez que te hacen ese tipo de preguntas...-dijo sunset

-pero igual...

-solo responde-le dijieron todas

-pues...a...a...rarity porque ...haria trajes?-dijo dudosa applejack sonrojandose de a poco

-si claro! Nadie te cree esa!-decia rainbow riendo , rarity estaba sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado

...

-con quien de nosotras te gustaria vivir?-pregunto rarity a trixie, trixie miro a vinyl sin querer

-whats?!-preguntaron todas impresionadas, excepto sunset quien ya habia inferido a quien elijiria

-no no no no no!-dijo trixie cubriendose el rostro sonrojada

-me halagas trixie -dijo vinyl impresionada

-pe-pero...es...es que eres amable...solo por eso...-dijo en voz baja y luego volvio a cubrirse el rostro

...

La botella se detvo en sunset shimmer

-al fin...-murmuro sunset

-bien sunset...-comenzo a decir rainbow- verdad o reto?

-reto-dijo sin pensarlo dos veces

-ok...te reto a que beses a la siguiente persona que aparezca!-dijo rainbow con los puños al aire , seguido de girar la botella

-que?! Oye! No es justo! Esa clase de reto no esta permitido

-ah no? Quien lo dice

-crei que habia quedado claro!

-no shimmer, dijiste reto ahora asume-decia rainbow negando con la cabeza, todas estaban pendientes en la mini discucion que se olvidaron de la botella, que se habia detenido en rarity , pero aria en un movimiento rapido la movio para que quedara en trixie sin que nadie se de cuenta

-no es justo!-grito sunset apretando los puños

-ay solo es un beso sunset , ademas todas creemos que es justo...si lo haces no te haremos mas preguntas y retos comprometedores-dijo rainbow, sunset suspiro cansada

-bien...-dijo rodando los ojos

-uuhh trixie es la afortunada! -grito pinkie, sunset se sonrojo levemente

-q-que?!- dijo trixie agrandando los ojos como platos y alejandose un poco , su corazon se comenzo a acelerar por el miedo

-olvidalo, no lo hare-se nego sunset

-oh vamos sunset! Porque no?-decia rainbow mientras le daba unos pequeños codazos

-por que ...me tiene miedo..-murmuro sunset molesta entre dientes a rainbow

-entonces solo se gentil-le murmuro pinkie, sunset le fruncio el ceño, trixie estaba mirando la botella en shock

-ya haganlo! No me obliguen a usar medidas extremas!-amenazo rainbow

-estoy taan asustada-dijo sunset con sarcasmo, rainbow le dio una sonrisa

...

-esperen! Agh Me las pagaran!- decia sunset mientras era lanzada al interior de una pieza , que era la de fluttershy, rarity y twilight , apenas ingreso cierran la puerta y sunset intenta abrirla , pero era en vano

-besense!-se escucho la voz de pinkie detras de la puerta, sunset se voltea y ve a trixie apegada a la pared mirando el suelo con sus manos en la espalda, luego sunset se acerca mucho a la puerta y besa su mano

-listo! Ya nos besamos-grito

-que mentirosa- dijo rainbow que estaba mirando por la ventana junto a las demas chicas menos applejack quien estaba sujetando la puerta

-maldicion!-gruño sunset

-solo hazlo...yo se que quieres-dijo aria sonriendo , sunset le fruncio el ceño y luego miro a trixie , quien seguia mirando el suelo apegada a la pared, sunset comenzo a caminar hacia trixie quien cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir los pasos de sunset acercarse, rainbow y aria sacan sus celulares para grabar ,sunset una vez cerca coloco un brazo apoyado en la pared cerca del rostro de trixie y luego coloca su mano suavemente en la barbilla de trixie para levantarle la mirada, trixie abrio los ojos sonrojandose al encontrarse con los ojos cian de sunset , sunset pudo ver a traves de los lentes de trixie el miedo de sus ojos , luego acerco mas su rostro sin quitar la mirada en los ojos de trixie

-..no tienes que porque temerme..-murmuro sunset sonrojada seguido de comenzar a besar a trixie de la forma mas tierna y suave que pudo para no alarmarla o asustarla, trixie apenas sintio sus labios encontrarse agrando los ojos de golpe seguido de cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras que la sangre de su cuerpo subia rapidamente a su rostro , no sabia como reaccionar o hacer , sus labios los tenia inmoviles mientras que los de sunset participaban mas , luego de unos segundos sunset se separa de trixie lentamente, trixie seguia con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sonrojada , luego comenzaron a escuchar aplausos euforicos y algunos silvidos, eran las chicas que miraban por la ventana

-te gusto?-preguntaba pinkie

-solo tenia que ser un besito- dijo rarity riendo

-yo vi lengua-rio vinyl

-lo tengo todo grabado-dijo aria satisfecha

-yo tambien-continuo rainbow

-despues me tienen que mostrar la grabacion!-se escucho el grito de applejack atras de la puerta, trixie se tapo el rostro con ambas manos roja de verguenza todavia con los ojos cerrados

-ya callense!-dijo sunset molesta

-ay si te gusto , estas sonrojada-rio pinkie

-porque ustedes me averguenzan!-le respondio sunset mas molesta- no quiero seguir jugando este bobo beso, digo juego! Este bobo juego , aagghhj las odio!-decia sunset mientras intentaba abrir la puerta , applejack la abre y sunset sale rapidamente empujandola, las demas reian a carcajadas mientras que trixie seguia igual

...

Diamond tiara iba caminando devuelta a su cabaña mirando su celular, de pronto tropieza y cae a un agujero que estaba

-aaauuchh-se quejo adolorida mientras intentaba levantarse- quien hizo un agujero aqui!-dijo frustrada y vio que habia una pala , no era tan profundo pero tampoco era tan bajo, diamond intento salir pero le era imposible-ayuudaaa! Hay alguien?! Estoy atrapada! -gritaba diamond molesta , pero nada

-diamond tiara?-pregunto applebloom asomando su rostro

-applebloom!-dijo diamond alegre con los ojos brillantes , pero coloco una cara molesta- vete perdedora ,no te necesito- Dijo cruzandose de brazos mirando hacia otro lado

-si tu lo dices...-dijo applebloom y comenzo a irse

-no no no no! Estaba bromeando! Vuelve!-dijo diamond desesperada, applebloom volvio

-bien..-comenzo a decir y luego estiro su mano hacia diamond- dame la mano..-dijo, diamond se sonrojo y le dio la espalda

-a-antes muerta..

-ok...-murmuro applebloom y comenzo a irse

-noo , perdon perdon! Vuelve! - Dijo diamond casi llorando, applebloom rodo los ojos y volvio

-dejaras que te ayude?-le pregunto levantando una ceja

-...no

-bueno-respondio applebloom y se daba media vuelta

-nooo espera!

-decidete!-le dijo applebloom molesta

-pe-pero...esque no quiero que tu me ayudes- dijo diamond cerrando los ojos molesta - todavia tengo mi dignidad, pero no quiero que te vayas

-entonces...

-...bien sacame de aqui rapido -le dijo molesta

-oye no te enojes, agradece que te ayudo , podria dejarte a ti sola aqui -le dijo applebloom molesta mientras se agachaba y le estiraba la mano

-..y porque no lo haces?-pregunto diamond tomandole la mano

-porque no quiero..-dijo applebloom , sonrojandose levemente igual que diamond y de un tiron saco a diamond del agujero haciendo que las dos caigan cerca

-tienes mucha fuerza , me duele la mano -dijo diamond seria tomandose la mano

-gracias?-dijo dudosa applebloom

-no le digas a nadie que me ayudaste - continuo diamond

-hecho -le dijo applebloom, y diamond comenzo a caminar alejandose- diamond espera!

-que?

-no tienes algo que decirme?-pregunto applebloom levantando una ceja

-a-a que te refieres?!-dijo diamond molesta sonrojandose - no tengo na-nad que decirte...ni menos a una perdedora como tu!

-que? Me refiero a que me des las gracias por salvarte-le dijo applebloom frunciendo el ceño

-oh...-murmuro diamond y luego se acerco a applebloom -gracias

-se mas especifica..-dijo applebloom con una sonrisa, diamond la miro con el ceño fruncido y murmuro algo entre dientes

-gracias..por ayudarme a salir de ese agujero..-dijo molesta mirando a otro lado, applebloom rio- que es tan gracioso?

-nada nada, solo que jamas crei que te escucharia decir eso- dijo sonriendo

-bueno...yo jamas crei que diria eso -le dijo diamond sonriendole

-que ironica es la vida no?-comenzo a reir applebloom

-si-dijo diamond riendo

-bueno..denada diamond , fue un placer ayudarte -le dijo applebloom y luego ambas se abrazaron , despues de unos segundos ambas agranda los ojos como platos y se separan levemente sonrojadas

-te odio! Ol-olvida lo ultimo ..que paso..-dijo diamondo molesta

-si..tu..tu tambien

-...

-...

-adios!

-adios!

Y ambas se fueron por caminos separados, luego aparece derpy junto a roseluck

-vez? Hice este agujero para que escondas tu mercancia- dijo derpy señalando el agujero

-ammm no esta algo profundo?...y visible?-pregunto roseluck pensativa

-...detalles..

_Al otro dia..._

Lyra estaba durmiendo apoyando su cabeza en el casillero , hasta que vinyl la interrumpio

-lyra- la llamo seria

-ah que que ? Que pasa?-dijo despertando de golpe- hola vinyl..-continuo refregandose un ojo, estaba con ojeras y una mirada cansada producto de que no pudo dormir bien por todo lo sucedido

-lyra...ya de antes me parecia malo que escribieras algunas cosas vergonsozas de otras chicas...pero escribir algo asi sobre tu amiga es pasarse- le dijo vinyl seria incluso algo molesta mostrandole el periodico que decia el gran secreto de colgate

-vinyl...yo...la verdad...es que..-comenzo a decir lyra buscando una excusa

-comprendo que estes molesta con ella...pero ya es demasiado- dijo vinyl

-pero..es que no entiendes...yo...starlight me obligo...-murmuro lyra

-si te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres...porque no renuncias al periodico?-pregunto vinyl

_Porque asi sabrias que me bese con octavia..._penso lyra , pero no estaba en condiciones para decirle la verdad -porque...por-porque...-lyra apreto los labios , no sabia que decir , de pronto sono el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases _, salvada por la campana, _penso lyra - perdon, llegare tarde a clases- dijo lyra seguido de comenzar a caminar rapido

-...ya ni se si creerte lyra...pareciera que estas haciendo todo mal...-murmuro vinyl observandola mientras se iba

Las clases habian terminado y el club de entretenimiento estaba en su sala

-y lyra?-pregunto rainbow sentada en el sofa

-creo que no vendra..-comento vinyl

-bien , bien, comenzemos rapido antes de que venga luna, hoy haremos la segunda entrega, quien se une?-pregunto rainbow

-yop-dijo pinkie levantando la mano

-mmmm...pues yo..-dijo vinyl encojiendose de hombros

-...y-yo...tambien..-dijo trixie en voz baja

-excelente! , applejack no ira porque es una cobarde- dijo rainbow

-nos reuniremos hoy a las una de la mañana atras de nuestra cabaña- dijo pinkie

en ese momento entra luna

-que planean?-pregunto luna sentandose en el sofa

-amm jugar poker, quiere?-pregunto rainbow sacando un maso de cartas

-bien...pero dejenme decirles que soy muy buena en el poker-advirtio luna

-tengo miedo...porque dije que iria?-se pregunto trixie en voz baja agarrandose la cabeza con las manos

-ya me imagino como saldria la salida esta vez- murmuro applejack riendo

.

.

**Colgate es una buena amiga :'3. ,100 reviews omg muchas gracias :'D eso me motiva mucho mas xdd y quiero agradecer a kerix por dejarme usar su oc kai c;**

**Trixie esta volviendo de a poco? Lyra colapsara por la presion? Vinyl estara agarrandole cada vez mas desconfianza a lyra? Cual sera el proximo chisme que publicara? Diamond y applebloom estan cada vez mas cercanas? Octavia esta sintiendo celos? Como saldra la entrega nocturna ahora? Que tanto exito tendra el negocio? Todo esto y mas en instituto canterlot recargado!**


	17. mas problemas?

-colgate...-la llamo octavia

-que?-pregunto la chica que estaba guardando unas cosas en su casillero junto a berry y bon bon

-ammm ...viste el periodico?-pregunto la chelista

-pues...si-murmuro

-crees que fue lyra?-pregunto octavia

-mm si , fue ella -respondio colgate asintiendo lentamente la cabeza

-no estas molesta?...digo..es algo muy vergonzoso -le dijo bon bon confundida

-pues...si es muy vegonzoso-comenzo a decir colgate avergonzada

-pero es adorable -dijo berry sonriendole

-aun ..asi-continuo bon bon

-bueno...todas tienen secretos vergonzosos...

-pero..colgate...se supone que es tu amiga..agh , lyra...lyra ya no es la misma...no lo se, desde que se metio a ese periodico, hace todo mal-dijo octavia preocupada

-si..-dijo bon bon pensativa

-se que se solucionaran las cosas...-murmuro colgate

-pero...celestia o luna no hacen nada por el periodico?..digo, no lo revisan?-pregunto berry

-que yo sepa , solo revisan las primeras hojas...y todos estos temas polemicos lo publican como en la penultima hoja, no tienen tiempo para revisar todo el contenido del periodico parese -respondio octavia

_En la noche..._

A las una de la mañana ,En la cabaña Fluttershy y twilight se habian quedado dormidas en el sofa mientras que rarity estaba terminando una tarea en la mesa

*toc toc*

Rarity se levanta y va a abrir la puerta

-oh..hola trixie..que haces...tan tarde por aqui?-pregunto rarity dudosa viendo a la chica que traia una falda negra con una blusa negra

-yo...ammm...pues..es que tenia que reunirme con pinkie, rainbow ..y vinyl-dijo trixie en voz baja

-oh...a esta hora?-pregunto rarity levantando una ceja, trixie asintio- ok...las ire a buscar- continuo rarity y cuando se voltea se encuentra con pinkie y rainbow caminando sigilosamente y una vez que vieron a rarity quedaron congeladas - trixie las busca-dijo rarity ignorando su extraño intento de salida sigilosa

-..tu...tu no estabas durmiendo?-pregunto rainbow

-no, nunca estuve durmiendo..-respondio rarity seria

-sabia que teniamos que revisar antes de salir..-susurro pinkie a rainbow

-no quiero saber que hacen ustedes a estas horas ..-dijo rarity disgustada mientras se iba, pinkie y rainbow caminaron hacia trixie , que estaba esperando en la puerta

-que sucede?-pregunto rainbow

-oh...es que...no nos juntariamos a esta hora?-pregunto trixie, rainbow se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano

-si , pero aqui no , se supone que es secreto -le respondio rainbow molesta

-perdon..

-olvidalo , vamos atras de la cabaña a esperar a vinyl...-continuo rainbow y las tres chicas salieron hasta llegar atras de la cabaña, no paso mucho tiempo para que apareciera vinyl

-bien...por donde vamos ?-pregunto vinyl

-por aqui , siganme- dijo pinkie y comenzo a correr , las demas la comenzaron a seguir

-espero que sepan escalar arboles- decia rainbow mientras comenzaba a escalar el gran arbol, pinkie ya se encontraba en la copa del arbol

-yo...no se..-murmuro trixie

-yo te ayudo -dijo vinyl mientras comenzaba a escalar , una vez que llego a una rama le extendio la mano a trixie -vamos, dame la mano

Trixie la comenzo a estirar lentamente hacia la mano de vinyl , se sonrojo levemente al sentir la calida mano de vinyl y la ayudo a subir a la rama

-pinkie atrapa!-grito rainbow en una rama a pinkie quien ya se encontraba al otro lado del instituto , pinkie abrio sus manos y le llego un gran bolso , que era en el que rainbow llevaba las revistas - ahora atrapame!-grito y se lanzo contra pinkie haciendo que las dos caigan al suelo brutalmente

-tengo miedo- dijo trixie aferrandose a vinyl , una vez que ya estaban en la rama en la que debian saltar

-por que la trajimos?-pregunto rainbow a pinkie levantandose -nosotras las atrapamos!- les grito

-quieres que yo salte primero o tu lo haras?-pregunto vinyl a trixie

-que trixie salte primero! Lo mas dificil primero - les dijo rainbow, trixie trago saliva

-pe-pero me atraparan?-pregunto trixie

-si si si solo salta luego - apresuro rainbow estirando sus manos

-..o-ok...aqui voy..-dijo trixie con miedo y luego cerro los ojos y salto , rainbow extendio mas sus brazos y trixie cayo a unos metros de donde estaba rainbow haciendo que de un grito de dolor al impactar con el suelo, para su suerte habia tierra y no cemento

-ups lo siento trixie no calcule bien!-dijo rainbow mientras corria a ver a trixie

-mi..mi..mi rodilla-dijo trixie llorando mientras se acariciaba la rodilla, luego se vio la mano y vio sangre haciendo que se desmaye

-oh porfavor!-dijo rainbow frustrada y comenzo a darle bofetadas para que despertara- trixie! Reacciona! Reacciona!

-aayy!-se quejo trixie despertando - porque lo hiciste? Me ..me duele-continuo trixie llorando pero esta vez acariciandose la mejilla que la tenia roja por las bofetadas

-era necesario , y no llores o arruinaras el plan -le suplico rainbow

-ok..-dijo trixie adolorida mientras se levantaba y se sacudia la tierra

-muy bien vinyl! Yo te sujeto!-grito pinkie

-segura?-pregunto vinyl , pinkie asintio rapidamente -ok - dijo y justo cuando iba a saltar se rompe la rama haciendo que caiga fuertemente contra el suelo , pinkie y rainbow no pudieron evitar reirse , trixie fue cojiando hacia vinyl para extenderle la mano

-..a-ay gracias trixie-dijo vinyl mientras le tomaba la mano y se levantaba- uh..donde estan tus lentes?-pregunto vinyl dudosa, trixie busco desesperada por el suelo

-aqui estan!-dijo pinkie levantandolos ,pero la mitad de los lentes cayeron al suelo-...creo que se rompieron...jejej-continuo nerviosa, trixie corrio hacia pinkie

-ay , por lo menos no se rompieron los cristales , solo se rompio la mitad del marco, nada que la cinta adhesiva no pueda reparar -decia rainbow mientras buscaba algo en ese gran bolso -listo aqui esta la cinta, pinkie pasame los lentes- continuo, pinkie le entrego los lentes como pidio y rainbow unio las dos partes con exceso de cinta adhesiva- toma trixie, como nuevos-dijo rainbow entregandoselos

-gracias..-murmuro trixie mientras veia el exceso de cinta adhesiva en los lentes y se los colocaba

-bien! Sigamos!-grito rainbow y las chicas comenzaron a caminar siguiendola

-dashie...ya te memorizaste el camino verdad?-pregunto pinkie caminando al lado de rainbow

-sip, tengo conmigo mi gps -le respondio rainbow

-...cuanto falta?-pregunto trixie

-estamos recien saliendo del instituto y ya preguntas eso?-se quejo rainbow

-es...es que ..tengo miedo...-dijo trixie preocupada

-y de que?-pregunto vinyl caminando con las manos en su bolsillo

-..de que nos pillen - murmuro trixie

-no nos pillaran , tranquila trixie, ademas en caso de ladrones... tengo un arma secreta...literalmente- dijo rainbow, todas frenaron repentinamente , rainbow las miro -que no les dije?-pregunto y de su bolsillo saca un revolver y las chicas se alejaron inmediatamente asustadas , trixie levanto ambas manos como si fuera un asalto , rainbow las apunto con el arma haciendo que se alejen mas, luego de unos segundos comenzo a reir descontroladamente -JAJAJAJAJA AAY DIOS JAJAJAJA-reia golpeandose la rodilla , las demas solo tenian caras de confusion - no es real , es un encendedor con forma de pistola! -dijo aguantando la risa

-ya lo sabia...-murmuro vinyl volviendo a su compostura inicial

-dashie debo decir que de verdad crei que era un arma real y nos matarias , pero pensandolo bien eso seria imposible ya que tenemos una entreg..

-yo casi me desmayo del susto...-murmuro trixie todavia con miedo interrumpiendo a pinkie

-como creen, debieron ver sus caras de nenas asustadas jajajaja, debo decir que hace mucho que no me reia tanto-decia rainbow mientras se secaba una lagrima y cruzaba la calle , mientras cruzaban un camion con un descuidado conductor se acercaba , pinkie y rainbow alcanzaron a cruzar la calle , pero lo que era trixie y vinyl estaban en plena calle y como era de esperarse trixie se paralizo, para su suerte el camion alcanzo a frenar dejando el parachoques a a unos dos o tres centimetros de ella

-tri-trixie estas..?-estaba preguntando vinyl y vio que trixie comenzaba a flectar ligeramente las rodillas , vinyl se apresuro y la sujeto mientras se desmayaba

-uhh...estan bien?-pregunto el camionero por la ventana

-para tu suerte pedazo de animal , fijate a la otra si no quieres que te rompa el craneo a balazos-comenzo a decir rainbow mostrando su arma , el camionero asustado comienza a retroceder con el camion hasta desaparecer-a lo pandillera- añadio

-trixie esta bien?-pregunto pinkie rapidamente caminando hacia trixie

-creo...que se desmayo..-dijo vinyl sujetandola de los brazos

-es en serio?, porque tienen que pasarnos tantas desgracias cuando vamos a hacer entegas?!-dijo rainbow mirando y alzando sus manos al cielo

-crees?...que pasa si esta muerta?..o si entro en un coma profundo..o -comenzaba a decir pinkie pie

-no creo que este muerta-la interrumpio vinyl mientras comenzaba a cargarla para cruzar la calle, una vez cruzaron la calle la dejaron acostada en la vereda

-y como sabremos si esta viva o muerta?-pregunto pinkie arrodillandose cerca de trixie, rainbow se arrodillo tambien y comenzo a dirigir su mano al pecho de trixie

-que estas haciendo?!-preguntaron vinyl y pinkie al mismo tiempo, rainbow detuvo su mano

-a tocarle el corazon..-respondio levantandole una ceja

-ahi no esta su corazon-dijo vinyl inmediatamente

-y dime donde esta genio?-pregunto rainbow

-...cerca de los pulmones ..creo..-respondio vinyl, pinkie comenzaba a tocarse para sentir los latidos de su corazon

-ay vamos! Su corazon esta en esa zona quieran o no , ademas es solo para sentir si su corazon esta latiendo o no -se quejo rainbow

-bueno..pero es que si diriges tu mano hacia esa zona ..se ve..ya sabes...-comenzo a decir vinyl y pinkie asentia rapidamente, rainbow rodo los ojos y comenzo a acercar su oreja hacia la zona en la que se encontraban las delanteras de trixie, no se veia bien , pero era necesario segun rainbow...ademas no sabian que podian ver el pulso en la muñeca de trixie..o en el cuello..

-asombroso! El corazon de trixie pareciera que tarde o temprano saldria disparado !-dijo rainbow impresionada -esta latiendo muy rapido

-haber dejame escuchar- dijo vinyl y rainbow se alejo dando espacio para que vinyl colocara su oreja -increible! Esos latidos dan un gran ritmo -dijo vinyl feliz

-haber yo quiero escuchar! Quiero escuchar!-dijo pinkie apartando a vinyl y colocando su oreja inmediatamente- woooow!...es divertido!

-bien , bien, ya se nos hace tarde , sera mejor que sigamos avanzando-dijo rainbow levantandose

-pero y trixie?-pregunto vinyl

-tendremos que llevarla asi...solo espero que no se vea sospechoso-dijo rainbow

-yo le llevo los pies -decia pinkie mientras tomaba los pies de trixe

-entonces yo las manos- dijo vinyl , y comenzaron a caminar, de vez en cuando pasaba gente mirandolas con cara de confusion o incluso con cara de austados , es como si llevaran un cuerpo inconciente o muerto , ademas de que estaban vestidas de negro

-bien , ya llegamos, se supone que aqui nos reuniriamos con caramel- dijo rainbow llegando a la plaza

-que haremos con trixie?-pregunto vinyl mientras la dejaba en el suelo con pinkie

-no podemos dejarla aqui , es como si estuvieramos haciendo negocios frente un cadaver- dijo pinkie

-es verdad , quizas pensara que la matamos, entonces dejala atras de ese arbusto- decia rainbow señalando un arbusto , vinyl y pinkie la cargaron y la dejaron atras de ese arbusto , pero no se dieron cuenta que los pies de trixie quedaron visibles

-bien , ahora a esperar?-pregunto vinyl y rainbow asintio y luego de unos minutos aparecio caramel con una gran sonrisa

-hola! Veo que cambiaron a la sensual vaquera...aunque debo decir que estan empatadas en la belleza- dijo caramel mirando a vinyl

-tu eres?-pregunto vinyl

-caramel...pero tu puedes decirme : amor de mi vida- respondio guiñandole un ojo

-un gusto amor de mi vida...ay estoy bromeando! - dijo vinyl seguido de reir mientras le golpeaba el brazo en forma de juego

-al menos pude escucharte decirme "amor de mi vida" - dijo caramel con los ojos brillantes

-bien bien deja de ser suelto y dame mi dinero - apresuro rainbow

-oh si, es mucho , te consegui varios clientes , debes agradecerme- decia caramel mientras sacaba dinero de sus bolsillos , seguido de quitarse sus zapatillas y sacaba dinero de ahi tambien- ten

-..ammm...vinyl resibe tu el dinero- dijo rainbow

-porque yo?-pregunto vinyl levantando una ceja

-te lo ordeno como presidenta del club y presidenta del consejo estudiantil -respondio rainbow

-eres presidenta de un club y del consejo estudiantil?!-pregunto caramel

-pues si- respondio rainbow encojiendose de hombros

-eres un chica con poder!-dijo caramel seguido de arreglarse mas y mandarle una mirada seductora

-ojala tuviera tanto poder ...esperen...si! Si! Tengo poder ! Viva la corrupcion! -grito rainbow con los puños al aire

-ya estas siendo corrupta al hacer estos negocios transfugos- le dijo vinyl

-oh bueno es verdad...ahora que lo pienso , que haremos con el dinero que ahorremos?-pregunto rainbow

-mmm viajar a la s vegas!-grito pinkie con los puños al aire

-sii-grito rainbow

-pero eso no es algo imposible?-pregunto caramel

-bueno...es verdad...entonces que haremos ?-pregunto vinyl

-mmmm un jacuzzi!-opino caramel

-siii! Un jacuzzi para el club! Mañana hablare con celestia -dijo rainbow emocionada

-genial!-gritaron vinyl y pinkie

-si jejeje genial...ahora pueden entrgarme las revistas? -pregunto caramel , vinyl , rainbow y pinkie lo miraron -jejeje ..es-esque aun..no me la entregan...- continuo seguido de tragar saliva

-ok ok toma tus revistas llorona-le dijo rainbow mientras abria el bolso negro y le entregaba muchas revistas

-no soy llorona..-murmuro caramel triste mientras resibia las revistas

-bien vamos? Pareciera que mientras mas tiempo pasamos lejos del instituto mas mala suerte tenemos- le dijo rainbow a las demas

-esperen! No me daran un bolso o algo para llevar las revistas? Son muchas-decia caramel mientras se las arreglaba para mantener la pila de revistas en equilibrio

-tienes mas dinero?-pregunto vinyl , caramel nego con la cabeza

-entonces no podemos prestarte mas servicios- dijo rainbow

-ok..-murmuro caramel mientras se iba, las chicas comenzaron a caminar en direccion contraria

-algo me dice que nos olvidamos de algo- dijo pinkie pensativa

-mmm llevamos el dinero, entregamos las revistas , aqui esta mi gps ...nop , no nos olvidamos de nada, solo ignora ese algo que te dice que olvidamos algo - decia rainbow mientras caminanaba , de pronto escucharon un agudo grito , las tres chicas se voltearon rapidamente para encontrarse con caramel que retrocedia en el suelo y las revistas desparramadas por el suelo

-un cadaver! Un cadaver! Hay un cadaver!-decia desesperado señalando los pies de trixie que salian del arbusto

-nos olvidamos de trixie!-dijieron las tres al mismo tiempo y corrieron rapidamente hacia trixie

-un cadaver ! Un cadaver! Proteganme! -dijo caramel saltando a los brazos de vinyl

-no es un cadaver...es trixie ,-dijo rainbow mientras la arrastraba de los pies fuera del arbusto- jeje miren esto-continuo riendo mientras tomaba una mano de trixie y y colocaba su dedo indice en un orificio de su nariz haciendo que pinkie y vinyl rian

-entonces...no es un cadaver?-pregunto caramel todavia en los brazos de vinyl

-nop, es nuestra amiga, se desmayo porque casi la atropeya un enorme camion mientras caminabamos hacia aca -contesto pinkie

-de verdad? Woow, pero esta bien?-pregunto caramel

-si si, su corazon late algo rapido pero por lo menos late-respondio rainbow

-oohh-murmuro caramel y vinyl lo suelta haciendo que caiga -aauch!

-debemos hacer algo con trixie, no podemos dejarla asi, hay que despertarla ahora- dijo vinyl

-es verdad- dijo rainbow y comenzo a darle fuertes cachetadas - despierta trixie!

-no crees que es demasiado dashie?-pregunto pinkie mientras hacia muecas de dolor

-mmmm es que no se me ocurre otra forma

-yo lei que para estos casos se hace respiracion boca a boca-sugirio caramel que claramente estaba mintiendo

-en ese caso , vinyl tu hazle respiracion boca a boca- dijo rainbow

-porque yo?

-porque yo y pinkie no lo haremos...y no dejare que caramel lo haga...no le tengo confianza

-bien...-dijo vinyl y se agacho para estar cerca del rostro de trixie y junto sus labios con los de ella, caramel estaba disfrutando esto , despues de unos tres segundos vinyl se separa- creo que asi no se hacia...

-tiene que ser con la boca mas abierta- dijo caramel inmediatamente

-no tan asi, tienes que taparle la nariz , luego le abres la boca y le das aire con tu boca, asi de simple- dijo rainbow

-wow dashie, tu si que sabes sobre primeros auxilios-dijo pinkie impresionada

-por supuesto! -le dijo rainbow - ..o estoy muy atenta a las peliculas..-murmuro

-bien -dijo vinyl y le abrio un poco la boca y luego le tapo la nariz y comenzo a darle rñprespiracion boca a boca

-excelente...-murmuro caramel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-te imaginas que trixie despierte justo ahora?-susurro rainbow a pinkie que dio una pequeña carcajada y justamente como dijo rainbow, trixie comenzo a abrir lentamente los ojos y una vez que los abrio completamente se le coloro la cara de un rojo intenso, vinyl se alejo sin saber que trixie habia depsertado, una vez se alejo sus ojos se encontraron, se estuvieron mirando por unos segundos sin decir nada

-trix..trixie yo..-comenzo a decir vinyl con la voz temblorosa, trixie no decia nada solo la miraba sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes , luego llevo uno de sus dedos a sus labios

-me...besaste..-murmuro

-..jejej..practicamente fue respiracion boca a boca- dijo vinyl rascandose la nuca nerviosa

-pueden repetirlo?-pregunto caramel hipnotizado

-..si..si quieren...-dijo trixie timidamente

-en tus sueños pervertido- le dijo rainbow

-esperen...tu quien eres?-pregunto trixie a caramel

-oh, yo soy caramel y tu como te llamas? Acaso tu nombre es tan bonito como tu rostro?-le dijo caramel en un tono de voz seductor

..yo..soy trixie..-le dijo trixie levantandose del suelo

-si es lindo como tu rostro -le dijo caramel guiñandole un ojo, trixie miro confundida a rainbow y pinkie

-ya romeo , sera mejor que vuelvas a tu escuela-le dijo rainbow seria

-bien bien , pero me volveran a visitar?-pregunto caramel suplicante

-compra revistas y te visitaremos -le dijo pinkie guiñandole un ojo

-me guiño un ojo-dijo caramel enamorado con corazones en sus ojos

-ya vamos , ahora no se nos olvida nada- decia rainbow mientras comenzaba a caminar, las demas chicas la comenzaron a seguir

-como llegamos tan rapido ..a nuestro destino?-pregunto trixie

-a es que te desmayaste despues de que un camion casi te atropella- le respondio pinkie encojiendose de hombros

-q-q-q-que?!-pregunto trixie asustada-ya..ya lo recorde...fue horrible!-continuo acelerando su respiracion y desesperada

-pero tranquila trixie , no te sucedio nada, ves?estas bien-la intento calmar vinyl tomandole los brazos, trixie la miro y comenzo a respirar mas lento y tranquila -mejor?-pregunto y trixie asintio

-wow eres buena- le dijo rainbow, vinyl le sonrio

-bien sigamos , espero no encontrarme con una vieja esta vez..-murmuro rainbow

-una que?-pregunto vinyl confundida

-la ultima vez a dashie la ataco una ancianita- dijo pinkie riendo

-en serio? Rayos me lo perdi!-dijo vinyl

-esta muy oscuro...tengo miedo..-dijo trixie aferrandose a un brazo de vinyl

-me recuerdan por que la trajimos?-pregunto rainbow levantando una ceja, luego de unos minutos las chicas estaban llegando al instituto sin inconvenientes...

-oh miren un perrito!-dijo pinkie señalando un perro que se veia a lo lejos

-es verdad...pero no se ve amigable...-le dijo vinyl

-de que hablas? Apuesto a que es un chihuahua - rio rainbow y comenzo a silvar para llamar al perro - ven amiguito , ven aqui! Ven a demostrar que eres un simple chihuahua jajaj- decia rainbow bromeando, el perro solo ladeo la cabeza- miren esto, saldra corriendo como una gallina - decia rainbow mientras recogia una piedra

-ammm no Creo que sea buena idea...- dijo vinyl y rainbow le arrojo la piedra

-que cobarde eres vinyl solo es un cachorrito!...que se acerca corriendo...y la-ladrando...y cada vez se ve mas grande...corran!- grito rainbow mientras comenzaba a correr a gran velocidad , seguida por las demas chicas

-te dije que era mala idea!-grito vinyl mientras corria

-no quiero morir!- grito trixie llorando mientras corria

-rapido ya estamos llegando a la reja del instituto!-grito rainbow , las chicas llegaron y comenzaron a treparlo como sea, pinkie fue la primera en trepar hasta el arbol

-dashie! Dame la mano!-grito pinkie extendiendo la mano a rainbow quien ya estaba a mitad de la reja , el perro las alcanzo pero salto hacia rainbow a pesar de que trixie y vinyl estaban mas accesibles

-AAAAYYYY!-grito rainbow al sentir los dientes del perro en su trasero , pinkie le agarro la mano rapidamente y tiro hacia arriba haciendo que a rainbow se le rompieran los shorts negros que llevaba dejandola en ropa interior, el perro se quedo en el suelo destrozando los shorts de rainbow, trixie y vinyl lograron trepar hasta el arbol sin problemas

-mi trasero..-se quejaba de dolor rainbow mientras se lo acariciaba, una vez que vinyl vio la ropa interior de rainbow no pudo evitar comenzar a reir descontroladamente- que le ves de gracioso?!

-jajajaja ay perdon jajaja es-esque ajajaja corazoncitos jajajajaj- trataba de hablar vinyl riend, rainbow se habia olvidado que esa mañana se habia colocado las bragas con corazones , rainbrow trato de taparse roja de verguenza , pinkie estaba luchando para no reir

-ja ja. Si muy gracioso , como si ustedes no tuvieran ropa interior vergonzosa- dijo ranbow seria pero todavia sonrojada

-la que estoy usando ahora es de color azul electrico -dijo vinyl bajandose un poco el short negro que llevaba dejando mostrar un poco de su ropa interior

-vi-vinyl!-dijo trixie tapandose los ojos totalmente sonrojada

-los mios tienen un cupcake , pero combinan con mi personalidad- dijo pinkie haciendo lo mismo que vinyl

-los mios son blancos..-murmuro trixie timidamente roja de verguenza

-si si tengo corazoncitos en mi ropa interior gran cosa , podemos volver a nuestras cabañas?-dijo rainbow molesta mientras trataba de bajar el arbol, vinyl y pinkie rieron y bajaron del arbol

Luego de unos minutos applejack siente unos golpes en la ventana , al ver se encontraban rainbow y pinkie , applejack fue a abrirles la ventana

-que...les sucedio?-pregunto applejack tratando de no reir al ver la ropa interior de corazoncitos, rainbow solo comenzo a murmurar cosas entre dientes molesta mientras se acostaba en su cama

-un perro ataco sus shorts-le susurro pinkie riendo

-ya veo jajajajaja

_Al otro dia..._

En la hora del recreo trixie se encontraba mirando pensativa sus lentes con exceso de cinta adhesiva que tenia en sus manos

-hey trixie!-la saludo rainbow que estaba junto a lyra , applejack y pinkie ,dandole una palmada en el hombro haciendo que trixie salte del susto- ups perdon, se me olvida que ahora le tienes miedo a todo-continuo rainbow riendo, trixie no dijo nada - bien vamos a hablar con celestia para el jacuzzi?

-si..-dijo lyra seguido de bostezar y pinkie asintio - hum..y vinyl?-pregunto lyra

-no la encontre-respondio rainbow

-hola chicas- saludo vinyl acercandose

-ah ya la encontre , bueno no perdamos el tiempo y vamos a hablar con celestia respecto al jacuzzi- dijo rainbow

-crees que nos de permiso?- pregunto dudosa applejack

-claro que si nos dara permiso, ademas soy la presidenta, tengan fe

...

-no

-que?! Pe-pero- dijo rainbow en shock a la instantanea respuesta de celestia

-porque no me beneficiaria en nada...y no hay dinero para eso- le respondio celestia seria

-pero pero PERO , segun un estudio cientifico , un jacuzzi ayuda a subir las notas de las estudiantes!- dijo rapidamente rainbow

-ah si? Y que estudio es ese?-pregunto celestia levantando una ceja

-el...eeel..que hizo la universidad...-respondio rainbow dudosa

-gran intento , pero no...mejor dicho pesimo intento

-no sea tan cruel..-dijo rainbow haciendo pucheros

-pero si el problema es por el dinero...entonces ..si nosotras conseguimos el dinero...lo compraria?-pregunto applejack

-mmmm...tendria que pensarlo - respondio celestia , las demas chicas hacian gestos de victoria -suerte con eso...los jacuzzis son muy costosos- les dijo celestia con una leve sonrisa

-nada es imposible para el club de entretenimiento! -dijo rainbow levantando los puños al aire

-si si si muy bonito , ahora pueden retirarse de mi oficina?

-ok...-dijieron todas retirandose con la mirada agachada

-jacuzzi aqui vamos! - grito rainbow una vez que salieron de la oficina

-siii!-gritaron pinkie y vinyl

-lograremos juntar el dinero necesario para el jacuzzi! Team...emmm..team...team cuanto podemos ser?-dijo rainbow

-mmm team la pandilla?-pregunto applejack dudosa

-mmm nah ..mmm team rainbow- sugirio rainbow

-mmm nah- dijieron todas

-algo que nos identifique...que es lo que siempre hacemos?-pregunto vinyl

-mmm...jugar poker?-dijo trixie dudosa

-siii! Siempre jugamos poker, ya es algo comun de nuestro grupo-dijo rainbow emocionada

-entonces...equipo poker?...-pregunto pinkie

-...no suena bien...-murmuro rainbow

-mmm poker...mas pandilla...podilla?...mmm no...pandilla mas poker...panker?-dijo lyra

-ese no suena tan desastrozo - dijo rainbow

-entonces...-comenzo a decir vinyl y rainbow extendio su mano con su puño

-vamos, juntemos puños- alento rainbow , las demas extendieron sus manos juntandose todos los puños al centro

-TEAM PANKER!-gritaron levantando los puños

-team podill...oh team panker! Woohoo-dijo lyra inmediatamente

...

-lyra, me alegra que vinieras - dijo starlight sonriente

-mmm que sucede, estaba en una clase importante- dijo lyra entrando en la sala del periodico escolar

-estaba pensando sobre cual sera tu proxima amiga a humillar- dijo starlight sonriente, lyra fruncio el ceño , pero no podia quejarse, starlight estaba ojeando el anuario escolar - sabes de quien seria interesante ? - continuo y rayo el anuario y luego se lo acerco a lyra, cuando lyra lo resivio abrio los ojos de golpe , estaba vinyl encerrada en un circulo, lyra apreto el anuario con fuerza

-no..-murmuro lyra

-disculpa? Escuche bien? Te negaste? Acaso quieres que te recuerde esto?-preguntaba starlight mostrandole la foto de ella con octavia, lyra apreto los labios bajando la mirada - eso pense- dijo starlight sonriendo - ahora puedes retirarte , espero el chisme para la proxima semana..

-maldita..-susurro lyra mientras se iba

...

-jejej applejack eres muy graciosa - dijo suri riendo caminando por los pasillos de la escuela junto a applejack

-pero...no dije nada..-dijo applejack extrañada, suri pestañeo por un momento

-oh si jejeje es que..es que recorde algo que habias dicho - dijo suri nerviosa

-ah bueno jeje -dijo applejack rascandose la nuca

-dime applejack...que tanto me aprecias?-pregunto suri , applejack la miro

-emm..en que sentido?- pregunto applejack

-en general

-pues...creo que has cambiado y para mejor...algo que es admirable en alguien , no eres mi mejor amiga..pero quizas pueda considerarte una buena amiga ...asi que se puede decir que si te aprecio- le respondio applejack relajadamente, suri le sonrie y en ese momento ve que lightning dust y coco le estaban haciendo señas

-y tu quieres saber cuanto te aprecio?-le pregunto suri a applejack

-cuanto?

-..mucho..-murmuro suri y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y la beso , applejack rapidamente la aleja

-que haces?!-pregunto molesta , suri solo tenia una sonrisa de satisfaccion mirando en una direcdion especifica, applejack volteo a mirar hacia donde suri estaba mirando y vio que rarity se alejaba rapidamente

-rarity!-grito applejack corriendo hacia la modista , pero no se volteaba solo caminaba mas rapido -rarity por favor!- dijo applejack desesperada tomandole la mano pero rarity se suelta rapidamente y se Voltea hacia applejack

-dejame en paz! -le grito con lagrimas en los ojos, algo que dejo en shock a applejack , lo que mas queria evitar..lo consiguio...hacer llorar a rarity , applejack comenzo a odiarse ella misma por lo conseguido y se quedo mirando como rarity desaparecia de su vista

-yo..no ..queria hacerte esto..-murmuro apretando los puños y los ojos con fuerza

...

Despues de clases trixie estaba sentada apoyada en el arbol que estaba frente al lago , mirando el cielo pensativa mientras comia la galleta de mantequilla que le habia regalado gilda

-no hay nada mas lindo que una estrella en el atardecer ...-dijo una voz familiar, trixie gira la cabeza y se encuentra con sunset shimmer

-a que vino eso?-dijo riendo voz baja trixie -perdon...-se disculpo bajando la mirada al ver el rostro de sunset

-a ti te gustan las estrellas verdad?-pregunto sunset acercandose

-eh?-pregunto trixie en voz baja, sunset le señalo su codo en el que tenia estampada una estrella y luego le señalo el sujetador en forma de estrella que tenia en su cabello - oh...si..es que son lindas y brillantes c...-estaba diciendo trixie pero se detuvo

-ya veo...-murmuro sunset , al parecer el beso hizo que no le tuviera tanto temor porque hasta ahora estaban teniendo una charla "normal" - bueno...ves esa estrella brillante de ahi?-pregunto sunset señalando una estrella

-si...es la unica

-es venus y es conocida conocida como la estrella del atardecer...ya que es la primera "estrella" que se puede ver en el atardecer...y tambien la ultima en el amanecer , y en mi opinion unas de las estrellas mas hermosas

-woow..-murmuro trixie mirando la estrella - si ..es linda..y brillante

-si bien es linda en la noche, aunque esta junto a otras estrellas...pero hay un tiempo en el que es unica ...en el atardecer

-sunset shimmer...

-que?

-..tu...-comenzo a decir trixie pero se detuvo -...tu sabes mucho de las estrellas?-pregunto, sunset no pudo evitar reir moderadamente , le habia dado una breve explicacion sobre una y aun asi pregunta eso , si hubiera sido la otra trixie se habria burlado , trixie la miro confundida pero luego de unos segundos comenzo a reir tambien

-si trixie, se sobre las estrellas, no todo...pero si suficiente- le respondio sunset dejando de reir y mirando a trixie quien la miraba tambien y tenia una mirada diferente, sus ojos ya no demostraban temor como antes...

-que..que sucede?-pregunto trixie dejando de mirar a sunset inmediatamente

-nada...solo que...olvidalo, no creo que sea eso

-ser que?

-nada , ya me voy

-...ok..

...

En la sala del club solo se encontraban lyra y luna , applejack no habia ido por razones obvias, trixie estaba frente al lago , lo que era vinyl , rainbow y pinkie no se sabia su paradero. Lyra estaba durmiendo apoyando su cabeza en la mesa y luna estaba sentada al lado de ella

-ammm lyra..-la desperto luna

-que ?-pregunto lyra despertandose de golpe

-permiteme preguntar, pero has estado muy...emm...cansada o distraida ultimamente, esta todo bien?-pregunto luna, lyra la miro, podria decirle lo que estaba pasando ...pero si starlight se entera, de seguro buscaria una manera de vengarse , y seria mucho peor a la de ahora...

-vengarse?...pero...-murmuro lyra, luego agrando los ojos - eso esta haciendo...se... esta vengando ...de...

-amm que esta murmurando?

-que? Oh nada subdirectora , estoy bien en serio..jeje

-ok ..pero si necesitas algo dime, ya que yo soy tu asesora , puedes confiar en mi

-gracias..lo hare-le dijo lyra con una sonrisa y luego volvio a apoyar su cabeza en la mesa, como es que se le habia olvidado? Ahora todo tiene mucho mas sentido...

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer y por su apoyo dejando reviews, leyendo y siguiendo la historia que me ayuda muchoo xd **

**De que se habara acordado lyra? Como applejack resolvera esto D': ? Saldra todo bien? Como quedara la vision de applejack sobre suri? Y la de trixie sobre suri? Luna se involucrara mas con las chicas del club? Que chisme publicara lyra de vinyl? Eso arruinaria el club? O su amistad? Todo esto y mas en instituto canterlot recaragdo!**


	18. doble sentido

**So..nuevo trailer de friendship games...bueno si me emociona! Pero no emitire juicios...solo espero ver mas de trixie ya sea en los cortos o la pelicula, porque en el trailer no se vio casi nada uwu , al igual que lyra,bon bon,octavia,vinyl,etc bueno no les interrumpo mas su lectura xdd**

Despues de clases rarity no soporto mas y se fue a encerrar al baño a soltar todo lo que se habia aguantado durante toda la jornada de clases, sentia una presion en el pecho , como si le hubieran clavado una navaja en el corazon , rarity se fue al ultimo baño , dejo su mochila y se sento en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y comenzo a llorar silenciosamente aunque esta acostumbrada a llorar descontroladamente pero en esta ocasion no queria armar un escandalo a diferencia como lo hacia con otras cosas de menos importancia, o al menos eso queria..

Octavia entro al baño a tomar un poco de agua antes de ir a su cabaña a descansar , pero de pronto escucha unos sollozos que le llamaron la atencion, pero no le dio mucha importancia asi que se acerco al lavado para abrir la llave y beber un poco de agua , pero una vez que apago la llave se inundo el baño de un incomodo silencio y el ambiente se volvio mas incomodo al escuchar mas los sollozos , era algo molesto pero se digno a ir hacia donde provenian los sollozos y tocar suavemente la puerta

-...todo bien?-pregunto

-*snif snif* oh ? ..si..si todo bien cariño jeje mmm..-respondio con dificultad rarity , octavia reconocio la voz inmediatamente

-rarity? Que te paso?-pregunto preocupada octavia a rarity , si bien ambas no eran las mejores amigas , pero los momentos en los que habian intercambiado palabaras tenian mucho en comun y la verdad rarity era una de las personas que octavia apreciaba mucho por su forma de ser

-nada querida en serio..-dijo rarity tras el baño

-...no mientas..-murmuro octavia, rarity no dijo nada -..puedo..pasar?..-pregunto octavia , pasaron unos largos segundos y luego octavia siente que rarity se levanta y abre lentamente la puerta , estaba mirando el suelo y con el maquillaje corrido por las lagrimas -rarity...

-no es tan malo...-le dijo rarity dandole una sonrisa forzada mientras se limpiaba el maquillaje

\- dime que paso...-dijo octavia en un tono suave , rarity miro hacia otro lado avergonzada y colocaba ambas manos en su espalda

-bueno...yo...la verdad...-comenzo a decir rarity y trago saliva

-dime...confia en mi..

Rarity cerro los ojos-...vi a applejack besarse con suri..- comenzo a decir , octavia iba a decir algo , pero rarity quizo responder antes de que hiciera la pregunta-...si..me gusta applejack...-continuo mirando el suelo y los ojos le comenzaron a lagrimear

-di algo que no sepa...-susurro octavia con sarcasmo , rarity no escucho pero de pronto abraza a octavia y comienza a llorar descontroladamente , como lo hace generalmente rarity , octavia no le quedo otra que corresponder de manera forzada, octavia no es de las chicas de tacto por lo que comenzo a incomodarse rapidamente

-ESTO ES INJUSTO!-gritaba rarity llorando mientras abrazaba a octavia

-si..jeje...injusto..-decia seria octavia mientras le daba ligeras palmadas en la espalda con un movimiento mecanico

_5 minutos despues..._

-porque ? PORQUE?!-seguia llorando rarity abrazando a octavia, _en que me he metido?.._pensaba la chelista , luego toma a rarity de los hombros y la aleja para verla a la cara

-ya rarity...apuesto a que applejack no queria...ella no es ese tipo de personas-le dijo octavia en un tono tranquilizador, rarity estaba evitando tener contacto visual con la chelista a toda costa

-no..yo le adverti...y aun asi ...aun asi siguio juntandose con suri-murmuro rarity , luego se tapo el rostro y siguio llorando

-pero rarity...-intento decir octavia, aunque ya estaba algo cansada , ya le habia dicho muchas cosas pero rarity seguia llorando , aun asi la entendia, ella se sintio similar por lo de vinyl y lyra en el salon de limpieza- todo estara bien...tu eres muy linda...pero esas lagrimas no ayudan tu belleza...-le dijo octavia en tono seria, al oir esto rarity se alejo inmediatamente y saco un espejo de su mochila, una vez vio su reflejo se espanto y le dio la espalda a octavia

-perdon..por todo esto querida...pero no sabes lo mucho que esto me afecta- dijo rarity mientras se limpiaba el maquillaje que se habia esparcido , octavia se acerco y le tomo el hombro

-se muy bien como te afecta..-murmuro octavia, rarity la vio y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

...

Octavia ingresaba a su cabaña junto a rarity quien estaba de vuelta arreglada con maquillaje

-hola..-saludo algo extrañada bon bon sentada en el sofa a rarity y octavia

-hola-la saludo octavia en un tono neutral

-hola...espero no ser una molestia cariño..-saludo rarity

-oh no no...solo que...a que se debe esta "junta"?-pregunto bon bon levantando una ceja, octavia no dijo nada y solo camino hacia la nevera

-se que aparece en las peliculas...pero realmente funciona..-decia octavia mientras sacaba un tarro de helado de vainilla , bon bon comprendio la situacion

-asi que...si estaban saliendo?-le pregunto bon bon a rarity sin inmutarse

-..no quiero hablar de eso ahora..-murmuro rarity incomoda

-perdon-se disculpo inmediatamente bon bon mientras se golpeaba la frente- torpe..-se susurro a si misma

...

-sii..espero que vinyl no se haya incomodado cuando me comenzaste a besar jeje- decia rainbow feliz mientras caminaba junto a pinkie hacia su habitacion

-sii jijij- rio pinkie mientras abria la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a applejack darle una fuerte patada a la pared haciendo que vibren

-wooow increible- dijo rainbow asombrada mientras pinkie asentia con la boca abierta

-no, no lo es..-murmuro applejack mirando al suelo

-applejack...esta todo bien?-pregunto pinkie caminando lentamente hacia applejack

-no lo esta pinkie, esta todo mal, me odio..-continuo applejack

-que dices applejack?-pregunto rainbow

-me odio por ser tan ingenua, me odio por no darme cuenta antes, me odio por hacer sufrir a rarity !-dijo applejack molesta mientras se sentaba en el suelo apoyada en la pared

-applejack..-comenzaron a decir rainbow y pinkie

-dejenme sola...porfavor...se los pido

-..si asi lo dices...

Ambas salieron de la habitacion y cerraron la puerta lo mas suave posible

-y ahora?-pregunto pinkie a rainbow

-wooow fluttershy..- escucharon ambas a twilight decir tras su habitacion

-escuchar a perversparkle ...quizas..-dijo rainbow encojiendose de hombros y las dos apegaron sus orejas en la puerta de la habitacion

-tus tomates estan enormes- dijo twilight , rainbow y pinkie se miraron impresionadas y siguieron escuchando- como lo hiciste?- continuo twilight

-pues...simplemente les dedique tiempo..-respondio fluttershy

-es que la ultima vez que los vi...no estaban asi

-hace mucho que no los ves

-bueno es verdad, haber puedo tomar uno?

-por supuesto twilight, no necesitas preguntar

Rainbow y pinkie se miraron sonriendo , no podian creer lo que estaban escuchando, perversparkle estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo

-se ven muy jugosos fluttershy

-lo crees?

-si...puedo probar?

-claro...despues de todo para eso son..

-es verdad jaja

-espera...le daras un mordisco?

-pues si fluttershy , tiene algo malo?

-no...bueno..esque no les quitaras..ya sabes..la cascara?

-mmmm no , asi me gustan mas

-supongo que debemos..dejarlas solas..-susurro rainbow a pinkie

-si...no quiero seguir escuchando , aunque...no seria tan malo escuchar- le respondio pinkie

-jejeje sii, pero demosle privacidad

_Dentro de la habitacion.._.

Twilight estaba comiendo un tomate que habia sacado de un canasto que traia fluttershy, eran tomates que habia cosechado en el club ecologico

-estan muy ricos, pero le faltan sal -dijo twilight con una gran sonrisa mientras se limpiaba el jugo del tomate

-te acompaño?-pregunto fluttershy y twilight asintio, ambas salieron de la habitacion a la cocina en donde estaban pinkie y rainbow quienes las miraron levantando y bajando las cejas rapidamente , twilight y fluttershy las ignoraron

-y...como estaban los "tomates" de fluttershy?-pregunto rainbow con mirada pervertida

-pues..muy buenos y jugosos -respondio twilight mientras buscaba la sal , rainbow y pinkie se miraron dando carcajadas

-entonces...te gustan los "tomates" de fluttershy?-pregunto pinkie con una gran sonrisa

-si, estan muy ricos - respondio twilight , -pero aun no los pruebo bien , solo les di una pequeña probada -continuo ,rainbow y pinkie se volvieron a mirar riendo, twilight y fluttershy se miraron confundidas

-entonces..tu despues te comeras completamente los "tomates" de fluttershy?-pregunto rainbow aguantando la risa

-ahora no rainbow, hay que dejar para despues-respondio twilight levantando una ceja, rainbow y pinkie comenzaron a reir nuevamente , twilight miro a fluttershy quien tenia cara de confusion tambien

-tu no tienes limites o si perversparkle?-pregunto rainbow riendo

-que? No entiendo...y no me digas perversparkle!-le dijo twilight molesta

-no te hagas perversparkle , ya todas escuchamos tu opinion sobre "los tomates" de fluttershy- dijo rainbow riendo haciendo las comillas con las manos, twilight pestañeo unos segundos sin entender , pero luego fue cuando comprendio, estaban hablando con doble sentido! , twilight se sonrojo inmediatamente al igual que fluttershy

-n-no me referia a esos tomates! - le dijo rainbow molesta totalmente roja , rainbow y pinkie ya estaban riendo en el suelo, luego twilight vio a fluttershy quien tenia el rostro tapado de la verguenza - agh , ven lo que hacen? , vamos fluttershy no les hagas caso, tu sabes muy bien que hablaba de tus tomates ...bueno no de esos tomates , bueno si de los tomates pero no de esos tomates , aaagh, sabes que me refiero a que de verdad me gustaron tus tomates , no los otros, n-no estoy diciendo que no me gusten los otros , todo lo contrario yo AAHH que estoy diciendo?! Olvida lo que dije es -esque es tan confuso! Estupida rainbow dash y pinkie!

_Al otro dia..._

La alarma sono y sunset como siempre fue la primera en despertar apagando la alarma de su celular, una vez se levanto de su cama camino hacia la de trixie para despertarla, ya no podia despertarla moviendole la cama brutalmente, esta vez trixie estaba un poco mas despeinada a las noches anteriores pero todavia tenia abrazada la cabezera como si fuera un peluche

\- ..trixie..desp..

-...sun...sunset...-murmuro apenas moviendo los labios trixie durmiendo , sunset agrando los ojos inmediatamente , trixie abrazo el peluche con fuerza y murmuro algo apenas audible ..o entendible pero que sunset escucho "quedate" , sintio calor en sus mejillas , acaso trixie sueña con ella? Acaso La antigua trixie se manifiesta en las noches? Al parecer si, sunset todavia recuerda cuando trixie le tomo la mano cuando durmieron juntas... Luego trixie abre los ojos lentamente y ve a sunset sonrojada

-sun-sunset shimmer?...que sucede?-pregunto de golpe alejandose

-yo?...nada...solo levantate-le dijo sunset retirandose

-mmm ok..

...

-pero...si fuera por eso...porque quedria perjudicar a vinyl?...o a mis amigas?-murmuraba lyra pensativa caminando vagamente por los pasillos de la escuela

-hola lyra..-la saludo vinyl uniendose a lyra

-hola..-la saludo lyra seguido de bostezar

-te ves muy cansada...

-para nada vinyl, nose de que hablas- le dijo lyra claramente mintiendo, vinyl levanto una ceja

-como sea...-dijo vinyl

-oh...mmm..oye , recuerdas cosas vergonzosas que te han pasado hace mucho pero que ahora si alguien por casualidad se entera no te importaria?-pregunto lyra , vinyl la miro extrañada

-mmm no , si me importaria...son cosas vergonzosas...por?-pregunto vinyl , una respuesta qeu le dio una fuerte golpe a lyra , en forma retorica claro

-oh..no por nada -respondio lyra algo deprimida

-ok...oh hola trixie!-saludo vinyl a trixie que pasaba por los pasillos

-eh?..oh hola vinyl- la saludo trixie con una sonrisa

-como dormiste?-pregunto vinyl

-pues..si..do...dormi bien..y tu?-pregunto trixie

-bien tambien jeje- le respondio vinyl, trixie le dio una sonrisa

-bueno...maquina ...ire ...yo- dijo trixie apuntando a un pasillo - digo! Yo ire..a la maquina jejeje-continuo trixie nerviosa

-ok -le dijo vinyl riendo y trixie se fue caminando rapidamente

-veo que se llevan muy bien- comento lyra

-pues si, es muy agradable sabes? Jamas crei que le agradaria a trixie , loco no?- le respondio vinyl sonriendo

-mira tu sonrisa, realmente te agrada - le dijo lyra feliz

-pues si , cuando me topo con alguien que realmente me agrada sonrio asi- decia vinyl estirandose

-ya veo...se han vuelto muy unidas- bromeo lyra

-jejej si...te cuento algo?

-que? Dime

-bueno...la ultima salida que organizo el club...trixie se desmayo y le di respiracion boca a boca...bueno priemero fue un beso - le susurro vinyl a lyra quien quedo boquiabierta

-de verdad?-pregunto lyra impresionada

-sip-respondio vinyl

-woow , loco

-asi es...bueno me voy a clases adios

-adios-se despidio lyra -...ya tengo material para el periodico...no me dijo que era un secreto-murmuro lyra

...

Starlight entro a la sala del periodico con una gran sonrisa , suri estaba sentada haciendo unas ultimas ediciones para el resto del periodico

-siento que todo esta saliendo bien...-comento starlight- deberias agradecerme, te lo digo, la linda amistad que se ve ahora...desaparecera, lyra ya no tendra sus amiguitas para apoyarla

-starlight?

-que?

-porque me ayudas tanto? Digo...no digo que no lo hagas,solo tengo una duda...no es porque te ganaron en las elecciones...o si?

-y tu? Porque quieres vengarte de ellas?

-bueno...mi objetivo principal..eran rarity , trixie...y quizas rainbow...rarity porque siempre me he llevado mal con ella...ademas de consigue todo tan facil creyendose generoza, trixie nunca me agrado , es muy egolatra...y metio sus narices en donde no debia y me delato la estupida...pero nadie le creyo y rainbow...nunca me agrado

-interesante...

-pero tu...bueno quizas haya razones para vengarte de rainbow...pero pareciera que estas atacando mas duro a lyra...

-acertaste

-que?..osea...que no es solo por ayudarme...es tambien para vengarte de lyra...-dijo suri impresionada , luego un recuerdo le llego..cuando lyra detuvo el ataque al chelo de octavia

_-si me quieren hechar del periodico lo entiendo..._

_-no te hechare- dijo starlight_

_-que?!-pregunto impresionada suri_

_-me eres muy util-termino de decir_

Suri en ese momento no entendia porque starlight queria conservar a lyra en el periodico , incluso llego a pensar que sentia atraccion por lyra, pero ahora todo tiene sentido, starlight sin duda es una gran estratega , todo era para este momento, pero..porque a lyra?

-pero...starlight...porque quieres vengarte de lyra?...que te hizo?-pregunto suri dudosa, la verdad lyra no era de las chicas que hacen daño

-porque?...bueno...porque es una doble cara...tiene la apariencia amistosa, pero sus amigas siempren le importan un bledo, es cosa de lo que esta haciendo ahora...ademas es una traidora...odio la traicion

-espera...lyra fue tu...amiga?

-mmmm no diria que ella me consideraba una amiga ...pero yo la vi como amiga por un tiempo

-como?

-yo me habia postulado como presidenta antes...el año en que lyra salio como presidenta...hace dos años

***flashback***

-asi que...tu te postularas como presidenta?-pregunto celestia de su escritorio a starlight, quien asintio -oh excelente...pero..todavia no son las elecciones , comenzamos hace poco las clases...pero supongo que si puedes inscribirte por ahora-continuo, en ese momento entra lyra con unas hojas

-hola directora celestia...cheerilee me dijo que dejara estos examenes aqui - decia lyra mientras dejaba los examenes en un escritorio- que hacen?

-anoto a starlight que se quiere postular como presidenta para este año

-uuhh geenial!..y yo puedo postularme?!-pregunto lyra con una gran sonrisa

-claro, te anoto...pero todavia no son las elecciones-le dijo celestia

-oks

-bien ahora pueden retirarse- dijo celestia, lyra y starlight se retiraron

-hola, soy lyra- dijo lyra comenzando a caminar junto a starlight

-si te conozco...eres la que hizo el dibujo del unicornio

-lo viste?! Esta genial no ?

-es un acto algo...rebelde...de todas maneras ..soy starlight

-bueno...creo que seremos rivales...pero sera una batalla amistosa no?- pregunto lyra mirando a starlight y extendiendole la mano, starlight le sonrio

-claro, que sea amistosa -dijo starlight tomandole la mano y sonriendole, lyra era amiga de todas , tenia muchas amigas a diferencia de starlight quien solo tenia unas pocas amigas, si bien no eran mejores amigas pero hablaban mucho , lyra casi era igual con todas , asique starlight era una conocida mas que trataba de manera amistosa , pero starlight si la consideraba una amiga , lyra tiene esa mirada y aspecto amistoso que te da confianza apenas la conoces, todo iba bien y el momento de las elecciones se acercaba, starlight ya tenia sus propuestas listas, una tarde starlight estaba en la sala de teatro haciendo unos afiches para su campaña , hasta que llego lyra

-hola starlight!-la saludo alegremente -que haces? Aqui estan las del club de baile haciendo su escenografia...

-hola lyra...estoy haciendo afiches para mi campaña

-tan pronto?!

-...son en una semana

-wow me habia olvidado completamente jejeje, parece que tu estuvieras contando los dias para las elecciones

-pues si...ya tengo mis propuestas y todo , realmente quiero ser presidenta

-propuestas?...creo que tambien me olvide de eso jejeje

-y porque te postulaste como presidenta?

-mmmm porque se escucha cool...ademas sere la presidenta lyra!-dijo lyra emocionada

-no te emociones...todavia no ganas-dijo starlight riendo

-pero lo hare ya veras...oye...esto es aburrido...hagamos algo mas divertido!

-ah si?...y que?-pregunto starlight , lyra comenzo a mirar su alrededor pensativa

-uhh un extintor! Nunca he visto el contenido de uno-dijo lyra acercandose a uno que habia

-lyra no! Eso es peligroso-dijo starlight preocupada

-pfff vamos! Como va a ser peligroso si nos ayuda a combatir el fuego-dijo lyra y luego rompio el vidrio que lo protegia haciendo que starlight se aleje

-lyra nos castigaran!

-claro que no! Si dicen algo yo les digo que pase a encender fuego y era urgente el extintor

-lyra mejor dejalo y vamonos

-espera , quiero ver lo que tiene en su interior-decia lyra mientras intentaba abrirlo

-lyra en serio..

Luego lyra le lanzo un chorro de espuma del extintor y comenzo a reir

-jajajaja relajate aburrida!-decia mientras hechaba espuma a zonas al azar -mira nieve!- starlight comenzo a reir y ambas comenzaron a jugar, luego de unos minutos el extintor se acabo

-mira este desastre-dijo starlight preocupada al ver casi todo cubierto de espuma

-bien bien...nos pasamos jeje, tu no hagas nada yo ire a buscar las cosas de limpieza , yo limpio fue mi culpa-dijo lyra mientras se iba

-ok-dijo starlight y comenzo a revisar el extintor , luego de un minuto aparece celestia

-STARLIGHT GLIMMER!-dijo o grito bastante molesta haciendo que starlight salte del susto -que significa esto?-pregunto

-directora celestia no es lo que cree en serio!-dijo inmediatamente

-sabe que los extintores son solo para incendios?! Que pasa si hay un incendio y no hay un extintor al alcance? No solo eso , tambien su consumo puede ser peligroso y usted lo ocupa para ensuciar la escenografia del club de baile?!-dijo mas molesta

-di-directora celestia porfavor ly..

-no culpe a sus compañeras! Lyra no esta aqui o si?

-pero ella volvera!

-yo no la veo...es muy feo que culpes a lyra, yo se que son por las elecciones , pero no te resultara , starlight como castigo no puedes postularte como presidenta!

-que?! No ! Por favor!

-no starlight, ahora vete

-pero!

-ya basta starlight-dijo celestia seria, starlight se fue corriendo molesta

***FinFlashback***

-lyra jamas aparecio...la vi al dia siguiente y me pregunto si estaba todo bien...le dije que si pero dejo deje de hablarle...me abandono...traiciono...y ahora como venganza...hare que ella traicione a sus amigas como lo hizo conmigo y asi quede sola

-starlight...yo no sabia que te habias postulado ese año

-pues claro que no, eso sucedio una semana antes...me habia preparado...y para que? Para que gane una traidora, cobarde, inepta adicta a los ponies que ni siquiera sabia que hacer en el puesto de presidenta...senti lo msimo cuando gano rainbow dash...

-Ahora...todo es mas claro...no crei que lyra fuera asi de traidora...bueno supongo que el que se uniera al periodico te ayudo con esto

-asi es..

_En el almuerzo..._

-Mira pinkie, que te apuesto a que le doy justo al basurero- dijo rainbow con una pelota en sus pies a pinkie en el comedor

-hecho, te apuesto un chocolate- le dijo pinkie emocionada

-ok, observa y despues quiero mi chocolate- dijo rainbow , fijo su mirada en el basurero y luego pateo la pelota, el balon iba directo al basurero pero reboto en el borde de este haciendo que se desviara...

-mmm no creo que sea negocio vender cuchillos y tijeras derpy...-le dijo lily sentada en una mesa junto a su grupo a derpy quien tenia una bandeja con cuchillos y tijeras

-ok...-murmuro derpy bajando la mirada y comenzando a alejarse , pero la pelota golpeo fuertemente la espalda de derpy haciendo que caiga y los cuchillos y tijeras salgan por los aires dirigiendose a vinyl que estaba a unos metros mas alla, esta vez los reflejos de la dj le jugaron en su contra y solo cerro los ojos ,pero todo el comedor se lleno de un silencio , al abrir los ojos vio a trixie frente a ella sosteniendo frente a su rostro una bandeja en donde estaban clavados los cuchillo y tijeras

-trixie...me salvaste...-dijo vinyl impresionada, trixie miro la comida que tuvo que botar al suelo para despejar la bandeja

-trixie le salvo la vida a vinyl!-se escucho una voz y pronto el comedor se inundo de aplausos

-q-que?...-pregunto trixie impresionada mirando a todas las estudiantes aplaudiendole

-TRIXIE , TRIXIE, TRIXIE, TRIXIE!- gritaban estudiantes mientras que un grupo la levantaba, dandole a trixie una mejor vista de las estudiantes que la miraban , aplaudian y gritaban su nombre, trixie coloco los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa

-viva la nueva trixie!

-eres una heroina!

-te amamos trixie 2.0!

-casi la cagas dashie...-susurro pinkie a rainbow

-s-si jejej...-susurro rainbow nerviosa mientras aplaudia

Luego de un tiempo bajaron nuevamente a trixie , quien se quedo mirando al vacio por un momento, pero luego vinyl la abrazo

-trixie! Eso fue increible , gracias por salvarme! ...que sucede?...no te gusto salvarme?-dijo vinyl rompiendo el abrazo , trixie la miro

-no, no es eso vinyl...claro ...feliz por salvarte, digo yo estoy feliz por salvarte!-dijo trixie inmediatamente

-te debo una- le dijo vinyl

-claro jeje- respondio trixie, luego miro a su alrededor...ni ella se lo creia ,quien diria que ahora es una heroina...

...

Este sin duda ha sido el peor dia para applejack y rarity, la modista ha estado evitando a applejack como sea posible, y applejack ha estado en un estado emocional algo deprimido y un poco tranquilo para los ojos de rainbow y pinkie que la conocian muy bien, a pesar de ser tranquila, ellas sabian muy bien lo sucedido, applejack estaba suprimiendo mucho sus emociones demasiado, algo peligroso ya que podria explotar en cualquier momento, applejack se encontraba guardando unos cuadernos en su casillero

-applejack...-applejack fruncio el ceño al escuchar esa voz y cerro el casillero fuertemente , algo que hizo que suri retrocediera unos centimetros, applejack apreto los puños con fuerza y se voltea hacia suri

-que quieres? Venir aqui a darme cumplidos? A sonreirme? A mentirme?!- le dijo applejack subiendo cada vez mas el volumen de su voz y acercandose a suri quien retrocedia asustada, no creia que applejack reaccionara de esa manera, pronto algunas estudiantes se acercaban al lugar a mirar

-applejack..yo..

-no suri! Acaso vienes a disculparte? Para que? Para que luego te hagas la buena y cuando menos lo espere hagas que sufra de esta manera?! -dijo applejack nivelando su voz a uno no tan alto , pero apretaba los puños con fuerza manteniendose estatica

-applejack ..no..-dijo suri suplicante, ya un buen grupo de chicas estaban mirando la escena entre las chicas estaba sunset junto a adagio

-ahora pides piedad ,pero dime suri, tu la tuviste conmigo? O con rarity?! Vete al...al carajo! Me mentiste! Yo te crei! Crei que habias cambiado! Pero solo querias hacerme sufrir a mi y a rarity, me das verguenza!, tuve que saberlo ...las personas que hacen sufrir a otras por diversion nunca cambiaran, lo tuve que saber por las cosas que has hecho en tu pasado ,por eso estas sola! Tu te lo buscaste , y no pidas perdon! Porque solo son palabras vacias viniendo de alguien como tu..-dijo applejack con el ceño fruncido -...eres lo peor...-murmuro y luego se fue, suri no sabia como reaccionar , pero sintio una gran verguenza al ver los ojos posados en ella y se fue

"tuve que saberlo ...las personas que hacen sufrir a otras por diversion nunca cambiaran, lo tuve que saber por las cosas que has hecho en tu pasado ,por eso estas sola! Tu te lo buscaste , y no pidas perdon! Porque solo son palabras vacias viniendo de alguien como tu" esas palabras de applejack quedaron rondando en la mente de sunset...sentia como si se lo hubieran dicho a ella...pero ella de verdad esta tratando de cambiar...o eso es imposible?...

-todo bien?-le pregunto adagio a sunset interrumpiendola de sus pensamientos

-eh? Oh si si

...

Suri fue al baño y se acerco al lavado y se miro al espejo, se sentia mal por alguna razon...pero por otra se sentia bien porque su plan funciono, pero porque le afectaron las palabras de applejack?, de pronto trixie sale de un baño

-suri?...-pregunto mientras caminaba a lavarse las manos

-oh trixie!-dijo suri e inmediatamente abrazo a trixie

-...que sucede?

-applejack! Ella...me dijo cosas horribles!-continuo "llorando" - me dijo que alguien como yo nunca cambiara...y siempre estare sola! No importa cuantas veces pida perdon!

-de...verdad?- pregunto trixie quien aun no le correspondia el abrazo, suri asintio

-tu ...tu lo crees?-pregunto suri alejandose un poco para mirar a trixie a la cara...trixie trago saliva

-..bu...bueno...

-claro que no lo crees...trixie , tu eres el vivo ejemplo de que uno si puede cambiar

-que?

-si...antes...antes todas te odiaban con tu antigua actitud..nadie te soportaba- dijo suri volviendo a abrazar a trixie -pero ahora que cambiaste...todas te quieren...hasta eres como una heroina! Tienes mas amigas...sin duda estas mucho mejor ..

-que?-pregunto trixie impresionada

-gracias por apoyarme trixie...tu eres una buena amiga...no como applejack-decia suri mientras se iba, trixie se quedo ahi...pensando en muchas cosas

_Despues de de clases..._

_-_pero starlight...no que era para la proxima semana?-pregunto lyra en la sala del periodico

-ahora quiero que sea para esta semana- dijo starlight secamente- imagino que ya tienes algo para mi..

-si...

-excelente

...

_En el club..._

-mmm esta todo bien con el club?-pregunto luna

-si, por?-pregunto rainbow

-es que...todos los dias falta gente..-respondio luna preocupada

-bueno...lyra esta muy extraña...ya no participa en el club...trixie ahora anda distraida desde que se golpeo la cabeza...applejack no esta pasando por una buena situacion... y yo, pinkie y vinyl estamos bien...creo

-saben porque lyra esta asi?-pregunto luna

-no lo se...cada vez esta mas cansada , quizas es por el periodico escolar-respondio pinkie, luna quedo pensativa

-siento que ya no es lyra...-murmuro vinyl

-si...-dijo rainbow

-este club deberia hacer mas cosas..-dijo luna

-como cuales?..no estamos todas- dijo vinyl, luna miro a todos lados

-encuentran divertido ver las camaras de seguridad?-pregunto en voz baja, ninguna sabia que responder- porque...yo se donde estan..-susurro -pero es un secreto ok?

-...ok

-bien...siganme ,pero solo es porque debo ir a buscar algo a esa sala y no quiero dejarlas solas

-vamos a ver las camara yuju-murmuro rainbow sarcasticamente

...

Trixie estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela hacia la sala del club pensando en lo que le habia dicho suri... , mientras caminaba giro su mirada a la maquina en la que trixie compra regularmente sus galletas de mantequilla , se detuvo y comenzo a buscar una moneda entre sus bolsillos

-actuar no es lo tuyo sabes?- dijo de pronto una voz atras de ella

.

.

.

.

.

.

**:00 5mentarios(?**

**Tengo una pregunta, segun ustedes..quien(es) creen que es la protagonista de este fic ? (Sin contar la primera parte)**

**Pues yo estoy en tres, nose ustedes xdd**

**De quien es la misteriosa voz? Alguien que habra notado las manifestaciones de la antigua que trixie que cree que esta mintiendo? O trixie ha estado actuando todo el tiempo? , que hara vinyl al enterarse de que lyra publicara un rumor de ella y trixie? Lyra habra tenido sus razones para abandonar a starlight? O solo fue porque es una mala amiga? Luna esta agarrando confianza con las chicas del club? Que pasara con el rarijack? Todo esto y mas en instituto canterlot recargado!**


	19. salven el club

-actuar no es lo tuyo sabes?- dijo de pronto una voz atras de ella, trixie giro rapidamente y se encontro con aria y una mirada seria

-q-que?-pregunto trixie con un hilo de voz

-no intentes engañarme trixie , te conosco desde que llegaste-continuo aria arqueando las cejas

-aria...no entiendo..-murmuro trixie nerviosa

-vi tu mirada cuando todas las chicas te aplaudian en el comedor, esa felicidad y ese brillo en los ojos...ahi supe que trixie volvio..

-no solo por eso..-dijo una voz , aria se voltea y ve a sunset , trixie trago saliva

-de que hablas?-pregunto aria, sunset miro a trixie

-trixie volvio desde hace tiempo...mas o menos-continuo, trixie comenzo a retroceder lentamente

-de...de que hablan?-pregunto trixie mientras seguia retrocediendo hasta llegar a los casilleros, sunset se acerco a trixie y comenzo a mirarle los ojos , demostraban miedo...pero no era demasiado como las veces anteriores

-q-que haces?-pregunto trixie apegandose mas a los casilleros

-oigan ustedes!- escucharon otra voz , que era la de gilda, sunset se alejo de trixie y aria la miro cruzandose de brazos

-que?-pregunto seria aria

-dejenla -les dijo gilda frunciendo el ceño

-y tu eres?-pregunto aria con la misma indiferencia

-la que te molera el rostro si no te quitas de mi camino-la amenazo gilda, aria solo levanto una ceja

-cual es tu problema?-le pregunto sunset

-te dije que cuidaras tus pasos shimmer!-decia gilda mientras caminaba hacia sunset y la señalaba

-y yo te dije que trixie se puede defender sola- le contesto sunset apartando el dedo de gilda

-no como esta ahora-le dijo gilda seria

-acaso eres su guardaespaldas? -le pregunto aria

-podria serlo , es como deuda por como la trate-respondio gilda

-y nosotras somos sus amigas , asi que puedes retirarte- le dijo aria seria

-no , porque la estan incomodando-le dijo gilda cruzandose de brazos

-tu que sabes?-le pregunto sunset molesta

-pues que ella decida si quiere irse conmigo o quedarse con ustedes-le dijo desafiante gilda, sunset y aria se miraron sonriendo

-hecho-dijieron ambas con absoluta confianza y las tres miraron a trixie que estaba observando todo en silencio

-..eh?..q-que debo hacer?-pregunto trixie nerviosa

-eliges quedarte conmigo y sunset o...con la brabucona de gilda-dijo aria, trixie miro primero a aria y a sunset que estaban con plena confianza de que las eligiria y luego miro a gilda que le dio una sonrisa

-pu...pu-pues...-murmuro trixie y señalo a gilda con la mano tiritando

-que?!-preguntaron sunset y aria impresionadas

-se los dije, vamos trixie -dijo gilda con una mirada orgullosa , trixie miro a sunset que le mando una mirada de odio lo que hizo que trixie apresurara el paso hasta colocarse al lado de gilda

-gracias gilda..-dijo trixie mas aliviada a gilda mientras caminaban

-cuando quieras trixie...cuando quieras-le dijo gilda mientras caminaba

-como sea...-dijo aria cruzandose de brazos

-entonces trixie no ha vuelto...-dijo sunset pensativa

-que?-pregunto aria

-es obvio que si trixie hubiera vuelto...habria eligido quedarse con nosotras porque estaba yo..y no con esa tal gilda

-oye parece que trixie te heredo todo su egocentrismo, aunque...es verdad, ella tiene un gran aprecio hacia ti-le dijo aria-..o mas bien tenia...gran aprecio-continuo, sunset quedo pensativa

...

Rainbow, vinyl , pinkie y luna entraron a la habitacion en donde se encontraban varios monitores en los que se mostraban lo que grababan las camaras de seguridad

-donde estan las llaves?...-murmuraba luna mientras revisaba un escritorio

-wow miren, gilda con trixie 1313- bromeo pinkie apuntando la pantalla que mostraba a trixie y gilda caminando por los pasillos

-no creo -dijo vinyl acercando su cara para ver mejor

-yo diria 1313 con vinyl y trixie- murmuro rainbow riendo

-ya basta!-dijo vinyl riendo mientras le pegaba en el brazo a rainbow, de pronto pinkie comienza tocar rapidamente el hombro de rainbow

-que sucede?-pregunto rainbow dejando de reir

-crei que esa camara estaba descompuesta...-susurro pinkie señalando una laptop que tenia conectada una camara y estaba mostrando la ultima salida del club

-rayos...estan recuperando las grabaciones o que?-susurro rainbow

-crei que estaban por aqui..-decia luna mientras se volteaba hacia las chicas y las tres se colocaron frente a la laptop tapando la pantalla con una gran sonrisa-...eso...es perturbador...dejen de hacerlo-les dijo luna seria

-perdon..-dijieron las tres bajando la mirada como perros regañados

-vieron mis llaves?-pregunto luna

-que llaves?-preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-las llaves de mi oficina, no las encuentro...-respondio luna rascandose la cabeza con el dedo indice -no esta atras de ustedes?

-no! Digo..no lo creo-respondio rainbow nerviosa, luna levanto una ceja nerviosa

-segura?

-si-respondieron las tres

-bien...-dijo luna y les dio la espalda para seguir buscando, las chicas suspiraron aliviadas

-rapido borra la cinta-susurro vinyl

-eso intento!-susurro rainbow apretando teclas desesperada

-solo desconecta la camara!-susurro pinkie, rainbow la desdonecto de la laptop haciendo que suene avisando que se desconecto de la laptop

-eh? ...que fue..-estaba diciendo luna mientras se volteaba, en la desesperacion rainbow arroja la camara por la ventana -...eso?..-continuo luna

-aauuch!-se escucho el grito de trixie

-que arrojaste por la ventana?-pregunto luna levantando una ceja

-yo?-pregunto rainbow señalandose

-si

-pues...mi zapatilla!

-mmm pero...tienes puesta tu zapatilla- dijo luna señalando la zapatilla de rainbow, rainbow rapidamente se la quito y la arrojo por la ventana

-aaygh maldicion!-se escucho el grito de gilda

-ya no jejeje-dijo rainbow nerviosa

-ook...estan muy extrañas..-dijo luna levantando una ceja- hey!

-que?!-preguntaron las tres nerviosas juntandose lo mas que pudieron tapando la laptop

-aqui estan mis llaves, estuvieron todo este tiempo en mi bolsillo- dijo luna sacando sus llaves del bolsillo

-oohh esoo , que bien!-dijieron las tres aliviadas

-bien...vamonos - dijo luna y las tres chicas la siguieron

-nos salvamos...-murmuro rainbow, pinkie y vinyl asintieron

-ah, no crean que no vi que trataban de borrar una grabacion...las dejare pasar por esta vez...-dijo luna mientras caminaba

-que?-pregunto pinkie impresionada

-co-como demonios supo?-murmuro rainbow

-crei que fuimos discretas..-murmuro vinyl, luna se detuvo y las miro

-discretas? Hasta la antigua trixie egolatra era mas discreta en comparaciona ustedes- dijo luna riendo

-eso fue cruel...-dijieron las tres chicas tristes

...

_En wondercolts high..._

-oye caramel realmente eres lo maximo- dijo thunderlane acercandose junto a big mac , soarin y kai

-si wey, pero por que no nos quieres decir como consigues las revistas?-pregunto kai

-porque no quiero que ustedes se pasen de listos con las chicas- respondio caramel, los cuatro chicos se miraron impresionados

-dijiste chicas?-preguntaron los cuatro chicos impresionados

-creo que cometi un error...-murmuro caramel

-alguien dijo chicas? Estoy bromeando-dijo flash acercandose

-oye viejo y como son?-pregunto soarin

-o mejor dicho cuantas son?-pregunto thunderlane

-eyup-dijo big mac

-ammm bueno...es que es dificil de responder...pareciera que cambian de chicas en cada entrega...-dijo caramel pensativo

-osea que son muchas...-dijo thunderlane con cara de pervertido

-excepto la peliarcoiris y la rosada...ellas siempre estan-murmuro caramel

-chicas que entregan revistas xxx-murmuro thunderlane con cara de pervertido

-te excedes-dijo soarin riendo

-bueno , pero podremos acompañarte para la proxima entrega?-pregunto thunderlane desesperado a caramel

-No, yo ire-dijo flash señalandose

\- de que hablas? Yo ire- lo aparto soarin

-yo quiero ir- dijo kai

-yo ire!-dijo un chico acercandose

-no yo ire!

-apartense yo merezco ir!

-quitate ire yo!

De pronto se formo una pequeña pelea entre los chicos ,soarin le estaba haciendo una llave a flash , big mac le daba patadas a chicos al azar, kai le dio un cabezaso a un chico dejandolo inconsiente , luego thunderlane comenzo a forcejear su cabeza con la de kai como carneros, caramel se fue del lugar corriendo

...

_De vuelta a canterlot high_

Pinkie y rainbow regresaban a la cabaña despues de una corta jornada en el club , apenas llegaron vieron a twilight y fluttershy besandose en el sofa y en la tele estaban dando una pelicula romantica

-pfff que cursi-le murmuro rainbow a pinkie

-oh hola , nos las escuche entrar...-dijo twilight dejando de besar a fluttershy

-si estaban muy ocupadas-dijo rainbow - estan viendo la pelicula un beso en el amanecer? Dios esa pelicula es enferma de cursi - dijo rainbow señalando la tele

-ammm si...me lei el libro y es muy bueno -dijo twilight encojiendose de hombros -ademas a flutter le gusta- continuo abrazando a fluttershy

-si-dijo fluttershy sonriendo mientras la abrazaba

-esa pelicula es tan lenta y cursi , se la pasan casi toda la pelicula diciendose cosas como "eres el amor de mi vida" y bla bla bla- dijo rainbow seria

-mmm como sabes dashie...acaso la viste?-pregunto pinkie a rainbow

-queeee? Pff que hablas pinkie , yo no veo esas cursilerias , yo veo accion ,muerte y rock and roll jejej-dijo rainbow nerviosa

-si claro- dijo ironicamente twilight

-tu no hables perversparkle- le dijo rainbow molesta

-bien bien...ahora pueden guardar silencio? Estamos viendo una pelicula- las callo twilight

-la estaban viendo? Crei que estaban muy ocupadas comiendose- murmuro rainbow a pinkie haciendo que ria

-oye fluttershy...-susurro twilight a fluttershy

-que?-pregunto fluttershy en voz baja mirando a twilight

\- ...je t'aime - le susurro twilight en el oido, fluttershy la miro con los ojos brillantes

-oh twilight...-comenzo a decir sonriendo- ...que significa eso?-pregunto colocando cara de confusion

-pues...-estaba diciendo twilight pero de pronto escucha un ruido , era draco orinando los zapatos de twilight- es en serio?!

-eso quiere decir que le agradas-decia pinkie riendo junto a rainbow

-agh...me voy a cambiar...los zapatos...-murmuro twilight mientras se iba, fluttershy estaba dando pequeñas carcajadas, en ese momento applejack sale de su habitacion haciendo que todas guarden silencio, applejack camino hacia la habitacion donde dormia rarity y toco la puerta, las demas chicas miraban con atencion

-quien es?-pregunto twilight dentro de la habitacion que se estaba cambiando los zapatos

-amm...applejack-dijo applejack dudosa por la pregunta innecesaria

-oh que necesitas?-pregunto twilight abriendo la puerta

-...a rarity...-dijo applejack seria

-clar...

-no estoy disponible ahora-se escucho la voz molesta de rarity al interior de la habitacion interrumpiendo a twilight

-pero rarity escuchame!

-no quiero!

-mira, hoy hable con suri y...

-aghh!-se escucho el gruñido de rarity y luego agarro un zapato con tacon que tenia cerca y lo arrojo a la puerta pero le llego a twilight quien estaba frente a applejack en la puerta

-aaayyy!-se quejo twilight tomandose la nuca en donde le golpeo el taco del zapato

-perdoname twilight cariño , pero puedes salirte de la puerta?-dijo rarity inmediatamente

-bueno...-murmuro twilight sobandose la cabeza y se aparto de la puerta, rarity agarro otro zapato con tacones y se lo arrojo a applejack

-aaauuch! -se quejo applejack tomandose la frente en donde le golpeo el zapato - tuve que verlo llegar-murmuro y luego rarity fue y le cerro la puerta en la cara, applejack se quedo frente la puerta en silencio mirando el suelo

-silencio incomodo...-susurraron pinkie y rainbow al mismo tiempo, luego alguien toca la puerta y va rainbow a abrirla

-hola rainbow!-saludo derpy con una caja

-hola derpy- la saludo rainbow

-tengo un paquete para ti, parece que es de tus padres- le dijo derpy leyendo una nota que traia la caja

-cool!-dijo rainbow tomando el paquete- gracias derpy!-se despidio rainbow cerrando la puerta con el pie

-que es?! que es?! que es?! que es? -preguntaba pinkie saltando alrededor de rainbow

-aun no lo se-decia rainbow mientras abria como podia el paquete - genial! Una consola nueva!- dijo rainbow emocionada mientras la sacaba de la caja

-y con juegos!-dijo pinkie feliz mientras sacaba juegos que venian dentro la caja

-"este es regalo de parte mia y de tu madre por salir como presidenta de la clase y ser la primera de tu clase con tus altas calificaciones, estamos muy orgullosos y esperemos que tambien te ayude a ser 20% mas genial, con amor tus padres"...asombroso!-decia rainbow leyendo una carta que traia

-wiii tenemos una consola nueva!-decia pinkie saltando

-ahora tenemos 2 !-dijo rainbow emocionada

-es verdad, quizas debas dejar una para el club

-voy a pensarlo

-espera dashie...acasola nota decia por ser la primera de la clase?-pregunto pinkie

-oh si jajaja una pequeña mentira que no le hace daño a nadie

...

Al dia siguiente vinyl estaba guardando unos cuadernos en su casillero ...

-cuando nos ibas a decir?-pregunto berry con una sonrisa junto a colgate

-que cosa?-pregunto vinyl cerrando su casillero, berry y colgate se miraron

-es en serio?-pregunto colgate riendo levantando una ceja

-en serio nose de que hablan...-dijo vinyl

-parece que de verdad no sabe...-murmuro berry

-es lo que dije-dijo vinyl levantando una ceja

-bueno...en esta edicion del periodico...sera mejor que lo leas tu misma...-dijo berry entregandole el periodico a vinyl quien lo recibio dudosa y lo comenzo a leer, el titular decia **"un nuevo romance" , **vinyl leyo todo el contenido rapidamente

-ammm...vinyl...estas bien?-pregunto colgate preocupada al ver que vinyl bajaba lentamente el diario dejando ver su cara seria y luego le entrego el periodico a colgate y comenzo a caminar - hacia donde vas?-pregunto colgate , pero vinyl siguio caminando

Lyra estaba durmiendo apoyando su cabeza en su casillero hasta...

-lyra! Esta vez si que te pasaste en serio!- dijo vinyl con una voz seria acercandose a lyra

-eh? Que?-pregunto torpemente lyra despertando

-no te hagas!-le dijo vinyl frunciendo el ceño señalandola

-que?...-pregunto lyra sin despertar completamente

-cuando te conte lo de trixie no era para que lo publiques!-dijo vinyl furiosa

-yo..yo..yo..-comenzo a decir lyra sin saber que responder

-no digas nada! Hasta inventaste un falso rumor...contra mi! Yo no estoy saliendo con trixie!- continuo vinyl furiosa - una amiga no hace eso!- decia vinyl subiendo su volumen de voz

-pe-pero...tu nunca me dijiste que era un secreto- trato de defenderse lyra

-acaso es necesario decirlo ?! Que demonios tienes en la cabeza?- comenzo a decir vinyl cada vez mas molesta, algunas estudiantes estaban haciendo un circulo alrededor de ambas, lyra bajo la mirada y apreto los puños - desde que estas en ese estupido periodico que ya no eres la misma...primero publicas algo contra colgate...ahora algo contra mi!, ...te desconosco...te excediste , crei que eramos amigas! Pero veo que no...tu ya no eres mi amiga lyra-dijo vinyl enojada, lyra apreto mas los puños al escuchar lo ultimo dicho por vinyl, realmente le dolio, pero no tenia como defenderse- ahora te quedaras callada como la cobarde hipocrita que eres

-vinyl ya basta!-dijo octavia colocandose frente a vinyl

-vaya, porque no me sorprende que aparezcas tu en su defensa?- dijo vinyl colocando ambas manos en su cintura, octavia fruncio el ceño - ah ya se porque! Porque te gustaba lyra...o tal vez aun te gusta porque la estas defendiendo

-deja de mezclar las cosas vinyl-dijo octavia seria

-pero que? Ya todas lo saben o acaso olvidas esa entrevista que les hicieron ambas?, tuve que saberlo desde la vez que fuimos al campo y besaste a lyra en la mejilla en vez de a mi- continuo vinyl

-te quejas por eso? En el periodico dice que tu y trixie se besaron!-dijo molesta octavia

-y? Porque te importa?! No te quejes porque tu con tu orgullo arruinaste nuestra relacion!

-mi culpa? Tu tambien actuaste de forma orgullosa vinyl!-contesto octavia mas molesta

-pero ese no es el caso! Deja de defender a la traidora de lyra !

-no es traidora! Es nuestra amiga!

-no la mia...-dijo vinyl dando una ultima mirada a lyra quien seguia mirando el suelo con los puños apretados y luego se fue negando con la cabeza

-lyra...-dijo octavia girando a verla

-no tenias que porque defenderme...-murmuro lyra

-pero...-estaba diciendo octavia pero lyra se fue , octavia suspiro triste, bon bon estaba mirando todo

-ay lyra...en que estas metida...-murmuro bon bon triste

Starlight vio la escena con cierta satisfaccion junto a suri , luego suri giro a ver a sunset shimmer que estaba junto a adagio leyendo el periodico

-sabia que tarde o temprano pasaria-comento adagio

-como sea, todo lo que aparece en este periodico solo son rumores falsos- dijo sunset leyendo el periodico

-bueno...ahi dice que la misma vinyl confieza que se besaron...-dijo adagio señalando en la parte que decia eso -bueno, eso es ventajoso porque asi...emmm...trixie ya no molestara mas , si por eso- dijo adagio con una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta que ya no tendra competencia , sunset no dijo nada y siguio leyendo - oye...sabes que en tres dias mas es el concurso?

-que?! Tres dias mas?-pregunto sunset de golpe despertando de sus pensamientos

-pues si, no recuerdas? Realmente estas distraida

-tantas noticias en un solo dia...-murmuro sunset -debo concentrarme en el concurso

-tranquila, hemos ensayado mucho, lo haras bien

-gracias adagio , eso espero

Trixie tomo el periodico escolar y comenzo a leerlo..

-que?...vi-vinyl...y..yo?-dijo trixie impresionada levemente sonrojada

-porque no nos dijiste?-pregunto rainbow abrazando a trixie con un brazo

-por...por...-comenzo a decir trixie torpemente

-oye trixie, es esto verdad?-pregunto gilda acercandose mostrando el periodico

-no lo se...-murmuro trixie

-como no vas a saber?-decia rainbow riendo

-...de verdad...no lo se...-dijo trixie mirando a rainbow

-y porque aqui dicen que estan saliendo?-pregunto gilda

-ademas ya se han besado!-dijo pinkie con una gran sonrisa, trixie se sonrojo

-es verdad!-dijo rainbow

-ya dejenme!- decia trixie mientras se iba corriendo

-bueno jamas crei que ellas dos saldrian- dijo rainbow encojiendose de hombros mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a pinkie

-si yo tampoco-respondio pinkie

-ahora que recuerdo debo buscar un detergente para ciencias, me acompañas al salon de limpieza?-pregunto rainbow y pinkie asintio, ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el salon de limpieza , una vez que rainbow abrio la puerta se topo con aria y sonata besandose

-wooow-dijo rainbow apenas abrio la puerta haciendo que aria y sonata se separaran

-que quieren?-pregunto aria molesta pero sonrojada

-...nos podemos unir?-pregunto rainbow

-que?! Olvidalo! -dijo aria molesta

-estaba bromeando! En serio creerian que quedria unirme?-pregunto rainbow riendo

-de ti podria creer cualquier cosa-respondio aria seria

-hey!-exclamo molesta rainbow

-solo venimos por detergente -dijo pinkie mientras entraba y sacaba el detergente

-ya vamonos pinkie , dejemos a estas pervertidas con lo suyo-decia rainbow mientras se iba

-oki doki loki-dijo pinkie mientras se retiraba saltando seguido de cerrar la puerta

-y ahora...en que estabamos?-dijo aria mirando a sonata quien le sonrio

-primero hazme masaje- dijo sonata señalandose un hombro

-mejor vamos a clases- dijo aria seria

-aariiaa- dijo sonata suplicante, aria rodo los ojos sonriendo

-bien, date vuelta- dijo aria y sonata le dio una sonrisa seguido se voltearse y aria comenzo a darle masaje

-aahhh siii , necesitaba esto!

...

Despues de clases el club se reunio como siempre en su sala, luna llego y vio a rainbow jugando junto a pinkie la ultima consola que salio al mercado mientras que trixie solo miraba como jugaban

-y eso?-pregunto luna señalando la consola

-me lo regalaron mis padres por ser presidenta! Y por mis notas - respondio rainbow sin dejar de ver la pantalla

-como dashie ya tenia una , quizo dejar esta para el club-comento pinkie

-oh...ya veo...dijo luna sin darle mucha importancia y revisando los juegos que traia -oigan ...donde estan lyra, vinyl y applejack?-pregunto luna notando la ausencia de las mencionadas

-creo que vinyl no vino porque se enojo con lyra y applejack porque sigue sensible...creo...agh perdi!-respondio rainbow

-deben preocuparse...si ellas renuncian al club , tendra que cerrarse-les dijo luna

-cerrarse que?-pregunto pinkie

-el club-respondio luna , rainbow y pinkie pausaron el juego y voltearon a ver a luna

-que dijo?-pregunto rainbow

-en un club debe haber como minimo cuatro integrantes, o sino no cumple los requisitos basicos y si applejack, lyra y vinyl desiden retirarse del club solo quedaran tres mienbros...-respondio luna

-pero...usted no cuenta como integrante?-pregunto rainbow inmediatamente

-no, soy su acesora- dijo negando con la cabeza luna

-tu! Ni se te ocurra renunciar al club!-dijo rainbow inmediatamente agarrando a trixie de los hombros

-n-no no lo hare-dijo trixie mientras era samarreada por rainbow

-muy bien, escuchenme! Tenemos que hacer que no renuncien al club! Vamos a hacer lo que sea necesario!-dijo rainbow

-siii!-grito pinkie

-trixie tu ve a convencer a vinyl , pinkie tu...a quien quieres convencer?-pregunto rainbow

-mmmm, a lyra

-ok entonces yo a applejack, vamos!-dijo rainbow mientras se iba corriendo seguida de pinkie y trixie

-oigan esperen! No les he dado permiso para que salgan-las intento detener luna pero fue en vano , luego dio un largo suspiro y vio la consola que la habian dejado encendida

...

Trixie estaba buscando a vinyl , pero se sentia nerviosa por alguna razon...tal vez porque ahora toda la escuela creia que estaban en una relacion amorosa, dentro del instituto no estaba asi que desidio ir a buscar a las afueras del establecimiento, hasta que la encontro apoyada en un arbol

-vinyl?...-dijo trixie en voz baja acercandose , vinyl la miro

-hola trixie-la saludo dando una debil sonrisa

-amm...como estas?-pregunto sin saber que mas decir

-mal...-respondio vinyl mirando el suelo

-..por que?

-porque perdi una buena amiga

-oh..bueno...no la perdiste del todo...en el club..

-no menciones el club, no quiero seguir en ese club

-que? Pe-pero porque?

-porque ahi va lyra-dijo vinyl molesta -y sinceramente...ya no quiero nada con ella-murmuro triste

-pero vinyl

-no trixie, lo que hizo es muy feo, invento un rumor de que tu y yo estamos saliendo! Que clase de amiga hace eso?!-dijo vinyl furiosa mirando a trixie haciendo que trixie retroceda unos centimetros

-pues..-comenzo a decir trixie pero vinyl la interrumpio con un suspiro cansado

-ya dejalo trixie...-murmuro vinyl- dejemos de hablar de lyra- continuo sonriendo y luego miro a trixie -como te sientes...respecto al rumor?-pregunto vinyl

-ammm...no lo se-respondio trixie mirando hacia otro lado levemente sonrojada -como...de-deberia sentirme

-no lo se...si te soy sincera...no me molesta mucho la idea- dijo vinyl encojiendose de hombros, trixie la miro impresionada

-pero...entonces porque te enojaste con lyra?-pregunto trixie

-porque lo hizo para perjudicarme, invento el rumor en base a un secreto que le conte...y dije la idea de la relacion...no lo que hizo lyra

-..que secreto?-pregunto trixie

-oh, bueno, ese de que nos besamos- respondio vinyl con simplesa, trixie abrio los ojos de golpe y se sonrojo

-q-que?-pregunto trixie impresionada, vinyl rio

-bueno no fue un beso taan...legitimo? Nose cual es la palabra, pero en la vez que hicimos la salida te desmayaste y te di respiracion boca a boca, pero yo no sabia como se daba al principio asi que creo que solo te bese- respondio vinyl

-oh..jejeje ...creo...lo habia olvidado -dijo trixie nerviosa , de pronto siente que vinyl le toma un hombro -vinyl...que sucede?- pregunto trixie al ver como vinyl se acercaba

-quieres que te lo recuerde?-pregunto vinyl acercandose mas, trixie se sonrojo

-vi-vinyl...-murmuro alejando un poco el rostro pero fue cuestion de unos pocos segundos para que sus labios se encontraran, pasaron unos segundos hasta que..

-veo que lo que decia el periodico es verdad...-dijo de pronto una voz interrumpiendo el beso

\- que hay sunset jejeje- saludo vinyl algo nerviosa y sonrojada por el que la hayan pillado besando a trixie

.

.

.

.

**Y todavia no se sabe si trixie estuvo actuando todo este tiempo o no xdd, pero la respuesta esta en tu corazon okno uwu la respuesta estara en el proximo capitulo :v gracias por los reviews y sugerencias en serio :3**

**Que pasara con trixie y vinyl? Y sunset? Como le ira a pinkie convenciendo a lyra? Y a rainbow a applejack? Cuanto tiempo le queda al club de entretenimiento? Luna hara algo para evitar que desaparezca? La amistad de vinyl y lyra terminara para siempre?! Que hara applejack para recuperar a rarity?! Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo de instituto canterlot recargado!**


	20. trixie la rompe corazones

Sunset tenia una mirada seria y fria que congelo tanto a trixie como a vinyl

-asi que...-continuo vinyl nerviosa al no tener una respuesta de sunset -nosotras...

-se estaban besando-respondio sunset fria -eso quiere decir...que estan saliendo...no?- pregunto seria

-pues...-comenzo a decir trixie nerviosa

-quizas-respondio vinyl con una sonrisa

-que?!-pregunto trixie de golpe sonrojandose y luego miro a sunset quien miraba a vinyl fijamente como si estuviera planeando algo

-ya veo...-dijo sunset cruzandose de brazos

-acaso...estas celosa?-pregunto vinyl con una sonrisa

-yo? Por favor no me hagas reir- dijo sunset riendo-porque deberia de estar celosa?

-porque me bese con trixie-respondio vinyl encojiendose de hombros-no encuentro otra razon a menos que sea yo quien te guste

-gran cosa, yo tambien me he besado con trixie , ademas no me gusta ni ella ni tu , y recuerda que no es la verdadera trixie , cuando vuelva la trixie original no creo que quieras seguir interesada en ella o que ella sigua interesada en ti -dijo sunset mientras comenzaba a caminar, vinyl miro a trixie quien estaba mirando todo en silencio

-sunset shimmer espera-la detuvo trixie , sunset se volteo

-que?-pregunto seria

-hoy...se te quedo este lapiz...-dijo trixie sacando un lapiz de su bolsillo

-no te acerques-dijo sunset molesta, trixie comenzo a caminar hacia sunset estirando su brazo con el lapiz , sunset agarro la muñeca de trixie y le hizo una llave haciendo que se arrodille del dolor

-aaayyyy me me me duele!- se quejaba trixie arrodillada mientras que sunset le hacia una llave en la muñeca, luego sunset la solto y se fue, trixie seguido de arreglarse los lentes comenzo a frotarse la muñeca adolorida

-wow eso estubo loco -rio vinyl caminando hacia trixie quien se quedo mirando como se iba sunset - estas bien?

_que? ...ah si si...me duele un poco pe-pero no importa -respondio trixie

-creo que estaba celosa- dijo vinyl

-no lo creo-respondio trixie

-oye...respecto al beso...nose porque lo hice...fue como un impulso...necesitaba desahogarme con algo...-comenzo a decir vinyl -...y...quiero preguntarte algo

-que cosa?

-quieres ser mi novia...

-que?!

-mi novia falsa?

-ooohh jejeje n-no entiendo-respondio trixie nerviosa

-por favor trixie te lo pido!-dijo vinyl tomando a trixie de los hombros- no es necesario que todo el mundo lo sepa, solo frente a tavi, quiero que vea de lo que se perdio!- continuo ,_ y tambien es divertido ver los celos De sunset,_ penso

-que?

-se que es egoista...pero de verdad que no me creo ese semblante de "ya no me importas" , quiero ver su cara si me ve contigo y quizas sienta una pequeña atraccion hacia ti... y en parte es venganza por tratar de sacarme celos con colgate , por no decirme que le gustaba lyra..

-vinyl...

-que?

-realmente ...estas muy dolida o molesta con lyra-comento trixie, vinyl rio

-es ironico sabes? Mi ex estuvo enamorada de ella , publico un rumor falso sobre mi en el periodico escolar ...suena como una especie de enemiga...y eso que era mi amiga- dijo vinyl con cierta tristeza en su voz , luego nego con la cabeza

-lo hare-dijo de pronto trixie

-que?

-acepto ser tu novia falsa- dijo trixie con un leve sonrojo , vinyl le sonrio

-de veras?!

-...sip

-gracias, gracias, gracias!-dijo vinyl mientras la abrazaba -te debo dos ahora jeje

-descuida- le dijo trixie con una sonrisa

-bien yo ya me voy , nos vemos..."novia" wow es raro decirte asi jejej-le dijo vinyl mientras se iba, trixie se despidio con la mano, luego trixie se quedo pensando en como reaccionaria octavia frente a la noticia, aunque ya sentia que le daba unas miradas de desconfianza, y como reaccionarian sus amigas? O sunset shimmer quien ya demostro no estar de acuerdo con la pareja

-...sunset shimmer estaba celosa?-se pregunto trixie a si misma , luego recordo el porque habia ido a hablar con vinyl , no logro convencerla de que se quedara en el club - bueno...espero que pinkie y rainbow puedan convencer a las demas...-murmuro trixie preocupada

...

-hola lyra!-saludo pinkie saliendo de un arbusto asustando a lyra quien estaba durmiendo en una banca

-pinkie! Me asustaste...de donde apareciste?-pregunto lyra mientras se agarraba el corazon

-del arbusto tontita que no viste?

-bueno ...si...pero porque?

-te estaba buscando

-a..mi?-pregunto lyra señalandose, pinkie asintio -si es para recalcarme la pelea que tuve con vinyl , te pediria que te vayas ...ya tuve demasiado con eso hoy- dijo lyra triste cerrando los ojos

-no vine a buscarte por eso!...bueno..en parte si pero no tan asi ,practicamente tiene relacion con el objetivo principal pero no es el objetivo principal , me entiendes?

-no lo creo...

-es sobre el club

-no , no quiero ir - dijo inmediatamente lyra abrazandose como si sintiera un viento helado

-porque no?-pregunto pinkie sentandose al lado de lyra

-porque esta vinyl...y ella me odia...-murmuro lyra mirando el suelo

-no digas eso lyra! Ustedes son compinches! Comadres! Best friends! ,camaradas! hermanas! , pan y queso! , melon y melame! , poto y calzon!, mostaza y k..

-eso era antes...me dijo cosas que me dolieron mucho...y lo peor es que me lo merecia y era verdad...-murmuro lyra triste

-lyra...desde cuando eres emo?-pregunto pinkie confundida -por suerte tengo uno especial para cada ocasion -continuo sacando un cupcake con una cara triste -ten

-no soy emo...pero es verdad...soy una cobarde...siempre lo fui y eso me ha traido problemas-dijo lyra mientras recibia el cupcake

-tu? Cobarde?! Es como decir que trixie es timid...oh esperen usare otro ejemplo, mmmm , tu? Cobarde?! Es como decir que preversparkle no es pervertida, sip ese ejemplo me quedo bien!

-pero pinkie..

-donde esta la lyra hearstrings que dibujo un unicornio en una pared? La lyra hearstrings que dio el primer paso en su relacion con bon bon? La lyra hearstrings que se postulo como presidenta ...y gano!-dijo pinkie con emocion, lyra se tapo el rostro rapidamente

-soy una maldita cobarde!-dijo lyra avergonzada cubriendose el rostro

-que no escuchaste? Crei que fui muy clara...bueno lo repetire -dijo pinkie y luego acomodo su garganta -donde esta la lyra hearstrings que..

-no pinkie si escuche...

-entonces?

-me lo merezco...todo lo que me esta pasando , es el precio de mi cobardia...fui cobarde en los momentos en que menos debia serlo, por eso ahora estoy pagando de esta forma

-eh? No comprendo-dijo pinkie ladeando extremadamente la cabeza

-...todo empezo hace dos años...-murmuro lyra

***flashback***

-lalalalala-iba caminando lyra por los pasillos de la escuela mientras se limpiaba un poco de espuma de extintor, hace poco habia estado jugando con starlight en la sala de teatro dejando un desorden, lo mas justo era que lyra fuera a limpiar ya que ella comenzo con el desorden

-whats up lyra-la saludo vinyl alegre

-hola vinyl!-la saludo lyra chocando los puños con vinyl

-que haces?

-voy a buscar cosas de limpieza..

-oh vamos eres la futura presidenta, no necesitas hacer ese tipo de cosas

-aun no es seguro que sea presidenta

-pero si fueras presidenta seria increible

-verdad que si?, de todas maneras...que haces tu aqui?

-me castigaron denuevo por escuchar musica en un examen hehehe

-jajajaja siempre te pasa lo mismo , buenos nos vemos

-oks chao

Lyra siguio caminando al salon de limpieza y recogio lo justo y necesario para limpiar , comenzo a caminar por los pasillos de vuelta a la sala de teatro, lyra estaba a unos metros de llegar y escucho la voz furiosa de celestia, rapidamente lyra entro en panico y se acobardo , sintio unos pasos que iban con prisa ,lyra sin pensarlo dos veces se metio a la sala mas cercana, que era la de musica, ahi no habia nadie y escucho murmuros molestos de starlight , lyra no pudo evitar sentirse muy culpable y regañarse ella misma mientras dejaba las cosas de limpieza a un costado, asi que decidio salir de la sala y se topo con celestia

-oh lyra, estabas en la sala de musica?-pregunto celestia

-que? Oh si si-respondio lyra con la respiracion agitada

-bien te estaba buscando para decirte que hasta ahora creo que tu seras la presidenta

-cool!...espere...y que paso con starlight?

-malgasto un extintor y ensucio la escenografia del club de baile, como castigo dije que no podria postularse como presidenta

-que?!..pe-pero ella de verdad queria ser presidenta

-bueno...tuvo que pensar eso antes de gastar un extintor

-pero...segura que fue ella?

-era la unica en la escena y descubri a ella con el extintor en las manos

-pero starlight no es una chica desordenada...

-que quieres decir lyra?

-que encuentro que es injusto el castigo que le dio

-bien..si quieres te traspaso el castigo a ti , si es que te quejas tanto

-...no...no quiero eso...-murmuro lyra

-bien,si me disculpas...volvere a mi oficina-dijo celestia y se fue caminando

***FinFlashBack***

-me senti tan culpable...al otro dia quize disculparme y preguntarle si estaba todo bien...ella me dijo que si...pero creo que sigue resentida...no la culpo, todo porque me acobarde -dijo lyra con una mezcla de ira y tristesa

-pero eso fue hace dos años lyra...ahora eres diferente-la intento consolar pinkie, lyra se levanto

-no...sigue igual...-murmuro lyra -...sigo siendo la misma amiga cobarde ...-dijo triste mientras se iba caminando

-al menos pensaras volver al club?! Lyra?! Holaa?! Me escuchaste?!-grito pinkie , lyra siguio caminando alejandose de pinkie

\- sigo pagando por mi cobardia...preferi perjudicar a mis amigas a enfrentar mis problemas , pero...me dio miedo perder a vinyl y a bon bon para siempre...pero ahora igual perdi a vinyl por ser cobarde...y por ser una mala amiga-murmuro a si misma lyra mientras caminaba y le caia una lagrima

-mmmm quizas sea mejor dejarla un tiempo sola para que piense...aunque creo que falle en la mision...-murmuro pinkie-meh apuesto a que trixie y rainbow lograron convencer a vinyl y applejack- continuo mientras se iba

...

Rarity iba caminando de vuelta a la cabaña hasta que a lo lejos ve a applejack, la modista fruncio el ceño y cambio de direccion, pero siente que alguien le toma el brazo, al voltear su cabeza vio a applejack

-sueltame-dijo seria rarity

-rarity porfavor escuchame-suplico applejack

-escucharte?! Asi como tu me escuchaste cuando te adverti de suri?!

-pero rarity...

-silencio applejack! No quiero escucharte! Cuantas veces te adverti sobre suri! Que te alejaras! Pero que hiciste? No ,me ignoraste completamente! Hablando con ella! Caminando junto a ella! QUE COSA EN EQUESTRIA TE HIZO CREER QUE CAMBIO?! -le grito rarity molesta

-yo..y-yo

-ya dejame applejack, ya es tarde...-dijo rarity y se fue botando una lagrima

-perdon...-murmuro applejack

-applejack porfin te encuentro!- dijo rainbow acercandose a applejack, quien no le dijo nada- sere directa contigo , si dejas el club todas moriremos , bueno no literalmente pero el club corre peli...

-ahora lo que menos me importa es el club- la interrumpio applejack

-que?-pregunto rainbow, applejack se fue

-no me rendire rarity-dijo applejack seria mientras se iba

-nose si falle o cumpli con la mision...bueno dire que cumpli para quedar como una heroina- dijo rainbow encojiendose de hombros

...

-aqui estas-dijo aria caminando hacia el arbol frente al lago en donde se encontraba trixie -sabes que ya es tarde?-pregunto aria mirando el cielo que ya estaba plagado de estrellas

-aria?...ya lo se

-bien...ahora si no huiras-dijo aria seria

-de que hablas?-pregunto trixie retrocediendo

-no te hagas trixie, se que eres tu!-le dijo aria señalandola

-cla-claro que soy trixie jeje -dijo trixie nerviosa

-no me refiero a eso! Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero-le dijo aria amenazante

-aria...me ..me estas asustando...-dijo trixie con voz tembloroza

-no te dejare ir hasta que lo digas!

-de-decir que?

-tu sabes muy bien! Ya deja de actuar!

-aria ..dejame ir estoy muy cansada

-no, dime

-que cosa? Ya dejame ir- decia trixie pero aria se interponia dejando que no avanze

-ya te dije que no!

-porque?!

-solo dime que has estado actuando!

-nose de que hablas

-si sabes! Dime, trixie volvio!

-no!

-dilo!

-no se , te dije!

-ya dimelo deja de actuar! Te conozco!

-BIEN BIEN! NO SOY LA CHICA TIMIDA ,SOY LA EGOCENTRICA, LA MAS GRANDE Y PODEROSA TRIXIE ,CONTENTA?!- grito trixie molesta apretando los puños, aria sonrio

-lo sabia!-exclamo aria feliz, trixie fruncio el ceño cruzandose de brazos -a mi no me puedes engañar

-pfff-se bufo trixie mirando hacia otro lado

-era tan obvio...solo la mismisima trixie disfruta con aplausos y una multitud gritando su nombre- dijo aria arqueando una ceja sonriendo, trixie seguia mirando hacia otro lado- ahora la pregunta es...estuviste actuando todo este tiempo?-pregunto aria

-no se...cuantos dias trixie ha estado actuando asi?-pregunto trixie a aria

-mmm como unos 10 o 11 dias-respondio aria

-bien...entonces la respuesta es no...trixie no estuvo actuando todo el tiempo, una vez desperte en clases y pude notar que era matematicas...algo que lo encontre extraño porque lo ultimo que recordaba era estar jugando con el club al beisbol

-ahi es cuando te golpeaste la cabeza y "perdiste la memoria"- comento aria

-si, entonces trixie estaba confundida , justo en ese momento toco para recreo y cuando sali de la sala de clases pase a chocar con gilda...pero gilda trato muy bien a trixie, luego note que llevaba lentes , me los quite y comenze a analizarlos...tenian mucha cinta adhesiva y de pronto aparece rainbow de la nada asustando a trixie y dijo algo como "deveras que ahora te asustas por todo" o algo asi, luego acompañe al club hacia la oficina de celestia para que le pidieran un jacuzzi y..

-bien bien, no me cuentes la historia de tu vida-la interrumpio aria, trixie le fruncio el ceño -entonces..desde ahi notaste en la situacion que estabas...y comenzaste a actuar- continuo, trixie asintio -porque?

-pues...es que...era lindo ver como todos trataban bien a trixie, sin decirle que es una sinverguenza o una ridicula por cada cosa que trixie haga o diga..-murmuro trixie triste mirando el suelo

-pero..fueron dias en los que actuaste...ni siquiera te incomodaste al actuar de una forma diferente a la tuya?

-era dificil...ademas...nadie extrañaba a trixie...

-como puedes estar segura? Quizas si extrañaban a trixie- dijo aria , trixie nego con la cabeza

-no, estoy segura que nadie extraño a trixie...porque nadie quiere a trixie- dijo trixie molesta

-de que hab..-estaba diciendo aria , pero trixie la interrumpio

-aria...recuerdas cuando salve a vinyl en el comedor?- pregunto trixie mirandola

-si...eso fue hace poco , todas gritaron tu nombre y te aplaudian trixie...y ahi ya habias vuelto- dijo aria intentando animarla

-si...pero solo yo sabia que habia vuelto...las demas solo le aplaudian a la chica linda y timida que hizo algo bueno al evitar un accidente en el comedor...pero dime aria...que sucedio cuando **trixie** hizo algo bueno evitando que una bomba de pintura explotara en plena obra de teatro?-le pregunto trixie molesta , aria no sabia que responder- todas se burlaron...casi nadie le creyo a trixie...y hasta la tacharon de ladrona..-murmuro triste con los ojos acuosos

-trixie...-dijo aria sintiendose realmente mal por trixie

-si bien gritaban el nombre de trixie...pero seguido de un "te amamos trixie 2.0" o cosas como'" viva la nueva trixie" , luego suri me hablo diciendo que todo estaba mejor asi, con la nueva trixie...admitelo aria...nunca escuchare a las estudiantes gritar y aplaudir el nombre de trixie por algo que la verdadera trixie haga- continuo mirando el suelo y dando un largo suspiro triste, luego siente que aria le toma el hombro

-pero...yo estoy feliz de que **trixie** haya vuelto- le dijo aria dandole una sonrisa sincera, trixie la miro

-de veritas?-pregunto trixie, aria asintio

-pero deberias dejar de ser taaan egocentrica...te pediria que dejaras de ser completamente egocentrica...pero eso es pedir demasiado

-claro! Trixie quiere dejar de ser odiada , ya habia planeado dejar de ser tan egocentrica

-bien...creo que lo mejor es que mañana digas que trixie ha vuelto

-lo intentare..

-oh vamos! Se que extrañas ser la antigua trixie- bromeo aria

-bueno..es verdad...es hora de dejar en claro que trixie lulamoon ha vuelto!-dijo trixie victoriosa , aria rio

-me alegra que hayas vuelto

-a mi tambien me alegra volver- dijo trixie seguido de abrazar a aria, esta vez a aria no le costo devolverle el abrazo , despues de todo una amiga habia vuelto

-oh casi lo olvido...tengo algo que mostrarte-dijo aria sacando su celular

-que cosa?

-algo que grabe mientras eras una miedosa- continuo y le mostro la grabacion en la que sunset besaba a trixie por el juego de verdad o reto

-..eso...de verdad sucedio?-pregunto trixie sonrojada

-asi es, de nada

-tu...tu hiciste que pasara?

-practicamente si, sunset eligio reto y rainbow dijo que debia besar a la siguiente persona que salga , mientras todas estaban atentas a la pelea de rainbow y sunset , la botella se habia detenido en rarity pero yo en un rapido movimiento la movi para que te apuntara a ti

-wow...me...me envias la grabacion?

-ok

-oh rayos...-murmuro trixie

-que?

-recorde que estaba molesta con sunset..

-eh?

-la ultima vez que hablamos aqui...recuerdas?-pregunto trixie

-aaahhh si...ya recuerdo..

-sunset se habia bes...-estaba diciendo trixie molesta pero de pronto mira a la luna, dejando confundida a aria

-que te pasa?-pregunto aria levantando una ceja

-...el deseo...que trixie le pidio a la luna...se cumplio!-respondio trixie feliz mientras en su mente pasaba ese pequeño momento despues de la ultima conversacion con aria

***flashback***

-ha estado a salvo desde el año pasado- decia aria mientras se iba, trixie se sento nuevamente mirando el cielo estrellado, ya no sentia ganas de llorar ni de patear ni gritar, solto todo lo que sentia , se sentia mas tranquila gracias a aria, pero todavia tenia el dolor inexplicable dentro de todo su ser

-..trixie desea no sentir esta sensacion...aunque sea temporalmente..-murmuro mirando la luna

***FinFlashback***

-...que?-pregunto aria

-yo desee mirando la luna no sentir mas la sensacion de dolor que sentia en ese momento...aunque sea temporalmente...y al dia siguiente perdi la memoria...increible!...claro todavia sigo con ese dolor en el fondo...pero no tanto

-mmmm...eso no me lo esperaba

-no le crees a trixie?-pregunto trixie levantando una ceja

-no es eso...solo que... es como en las peliculas-respondio aria

-oh bien...trixie se va...ya es muy tarde, volvamos?

-tu adelantate..yo..yo quiero pensar un tiempo

-como digas -dijo trixie y se fue caminando, una vez que trixie no estaba a la vista aria miro a la luna

-deseo tener la edicion limitada del ultimo comic de wolverine- dijo mirando la luna- ah...y gracias por hacer que trixie vuelva

_Al otro dia..._

Trixie estaba junto a aria y sonata cerca de los casilleros, trixie no pudo evitar ver a octavia que esataba junto a bon bon y colgate conversando a solo metros de distancia

-y cuando dejaras en claro que volviste?-pregunto aria en voz baja a trixie

-eh? Oh si si...cuando sea el momento adecuado...quizas...-susurro trixie , en ese momento aparece vinyl junto a berry y le besa la mejilla a trixie, haciendo que tanto aria como trixie agranden los ojos como platos

-que hay trix -la saludo seguido de abrazarla , octavia miro con profundo odio a trixie

-ho-hola vinyl-saludo trixie nerviosa

-de...que me perdi?-pregunto aria impresionada, en ese momento trixie ve que sunset va pasando junto a adagio

-estamos...andando...sip, andando- dijo trixie tomandole la mano a vinyl, sunset se detuvo para mirar la escena ,aria comprendio la situacion inmediatamente...a diferencia de sonata

-que?!-preguntaron octavia y bon bon al mismo tiempo

-que cosa?!-pregunto sonata de golpe al minuto despues

-felicidades! Estamos muy felices de que esten juntas-dijo adagio alegre

-eso es genial!-las felicito berry

-eso es maravilloso trixie-dijo suri abrazando a trixie -no lo crees?-pregunto a sunset

-le doy tres dias..-murmuro sunset seria

-no hacen bonita pareja...-dijo octavia molesta

-...yo creo lo contrario-dijo sonata feliz

-ademas...no se gustan..-comento sunset a adagio, trixie escucho eso y dio una pequeña sonrisa

-no lo se...a mi me gusta esa pareja-dijo adagio encojiendose de hombros

-oye vinyl- dijo de pronto trixie , pero luego recordo que todavia era "timida" - ejem...pu-puedo...besarte?-pregunto trixie timidamente mirando el suelo, sunset y octavia rodaron los ojos

-por supuesto trixie...ya te he dicho miles de veces que no necesitas preguntar , mi respuesta siempre sera si- respondio vinyl dîsfrutando de los celos de octavia y sunset quienes lanzaron laceres con la mirada , trixie comenzo a acercarse lentamente a vinyl para besarla y ambas se dieron un corto beso

-nunca he besado a alguien en publico...-murmuro trixie roja de verguenza

-aaawwww-dijo sonata -aria besemosnos!

-lo que digas-respondio aria seguido de besarle la mejilla

-ooww que aburrida eres ari..-dijo sonata haciendo pucheros

-no en publico amorcito...-murmuro aria

-como sea..-dijo octavia enojada y camino hacia vinyl- que planeas?

-a que te refieres?-pregunto vinyl

-no creo que ustedes...esten saliendo realmente

-de que hablas?

-te conosco...trixie no es tu tipo-respondio octavia señalando a trixie quien solo observaba en silencio

-y tu sabes quien es mi tipo acaso?-pregunto vinyl desafiante

\- ammm si

-no me hagas reir

-aun asi...no creo que...ustedes se gusten- dijo seria mientras se alejaba- vamos?-pregunto a bon bon y colgate

-ok-respondieron ambas y comenzaron a caminar

-amm adagio no perdamos el tiempo , el concurso esta cada vez mas cerca- dijo sunset seria

-ok, lo que digas-dijo adagio

-mmm debe verse mas real...pero aun asi pude palpar sus celos-susurro vinyl emocionada , mientras trixie asentia

-cuanto tiempo planean hacer eso?-pregunto aria

-que?..de-de que hablas?-pregunto vinyl

-es en serio?-pregunto aria levantando una ceja

-ammm vinyl...-dijo de pronto lyra

-berry escuchas eso?...creo que hay un mosquito- dijo vinyl seria

-oh vamos vinyl! Vengo a pedirte perdon!-dijo lyra impaciente- ademas nose porque te enojaste tanto...parece que de verdad estas saliendo con trixie

-y me preguntas?...dime lyra...como te sentirias que yo invente un rumor falso sobre ti saliendo...con...con...con colgate! No te enojes berry...-dijo vinyl frunciendo el ceño

-pues...me sentiria bien...bueno no, estaba bromeando...pero igual vinyl...-comenzo a decir lyra

-estoy llegando tarde...nos vemos luego trixie , vamos berry- dijo vinyl mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida de berry, lyra miro el suelo

-ammm...igual estoy llegando tarde...-dijo trixie mientras se iba

-si nosotras tambien...-dijieron aria y sonata al mismo tiempo

-arriba el animo lyra, por lo menos tienes salud-dijo suri mientras se iba

...

-muy bien , hoy haran un pequeño trabajo en parejas- comenzo a decir cheerilee -deberan resolver estas 10 ecuaciones que estan en el pizarron y entregarmelo al final de la hora, yo elijire las parejas...mmmmm octavia...tu seras...con minuette...roseluck...tu seras con rainbow dash...lyra..tu seras con..

Lyra ni levanto la mirada al escuchar su nombre, ya no le importaba con quien podria tocarle como pareja, solo siguio rayando la mesa

-mmm...con bon bon-continuo cheerilee, lyra agrando los ojos como platos, su corazon comenzo a latir mas rapido de lo normal y dejo de rayar la mesa para levantar la mirada, cheerilee seguia eligiendo las parejas y giro a ver hacia donde bon bon se sentaba

-emm puedes ...salirte?-pregunto octavia parada al lado de lyra -debo sentarme con colgate

-eh?-pregunto lyra torpemente, octavia solo señalo a colgate que estaba sentada junto a lyra

-ya desocupe mi puesto para que te sentaras con bon bon- comento octavia, lyra trago saliva

-o-ok...-dijo nerviosa mientras se levantaba de la silla , agarraba un lapiz y comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia bon bon -ho-hola...-saludo nerviosa sentandose en el puesto al lado de ella

-hola-la saludo bon bon con un tono neutral, pero sin mirarla

-asi que...-comenzo a decir lyra tratando de romper el silencio -somos pareja...bueno no pareja pareja...si no..pareja de trabajo jejeje

-sip...-respondio bon bon mientras intentaba resolver un ejercicio

-esto no deberia de ser incomodo o si?-pregunto lyra rascandose la nuca nerviosa

-supongo...que es normal...despues de todo...-comenzo a decir bon bon

-estuvimos juntas...-continuo lyra mientras movia su lapiz nerviosa -pero eso no significa que no podemos hablar...o hacer un trabajo juntas , verdad?

-oh no , para nada...digo...solo estamos haciendo un trabajo , eso no deberia de ser incomodo- dijo bon bon colocandose mas nerviosa

-exacto, ademas...ya lo superamos-dijo lyra con una debil sonrisa

-si, eso son solo cosas del pasado

-ajam...entonces..

-entonces?

-todo bien?

-si, todo bien-respondio bon bon , sin despegar nunca su vista de su cuaderno- ahora a resolver los ejercicios

-oh...yo resuelvo los cinco ultimos ...si quieres...

-bien

Lyra comenzo a resolver un ejercicio , aunque le era dificil concentrarse , se sentia demasiado nerviosa, sus manos estaban sudando, no podia dejar de mover la pierna y mordia la parte trasera de su lapiz, hacia mucho que no estaba tan cerca de bon bon, agito la cabeza para concentrarse y comenzo a rayar la hoja con unas sumas

-rayos..me equivoque...-susurro mientras buscaba una goma, por suerte bon bon tenia una en su mesa y comenzo a estirar su mano para alcanzarla

-quieres la goma?-pregunto bon bon con su vista clavada en su cuaderno mientras que agarraba la goma...pero agarro la mano de lyra haciendo que levante rapidamente la mirada y se encuentre con los ojos dorados de lyra y se sonroje rapidamente , sienta fuertes mariposas en el estomago y su corazon se acelere al igual que lyra , que quedo hipnotizada por los profundos ojos azules de bon bon, quedaron asi por unos segundos -ly-lyra...

-...si?

-tienes...las manos humedas...- dijo bon bon mientras soltaba la mano de lyra y desviaba rapidamente su mirada de los dorados ojos de lyra

-oh , perdon!-dijo lyra nerviosa rapidamente mientras se las secaba con una servilleta que saco de su bolsillo -es que...nose que me paso...los nervios supongo jejeje -comenzo a reir nerviosa lyra por largo tiempo, luego se detuvo al darse cuenta lo estupida que se veia y se golpeo en la cabeza

-concentrate-se susurro a si misma , pero le era imposible dejar de pensar en esos lindos ojos azules de bon bon, en su rostro, sus labios, todo lo que creyo haber olvidado , le era imposible dejar de pensar en bon bon...

...

Trixie estaba durmiendo en plena clase de quimica hasta que un vibrato proviniente de su bolsillo la desperto , trixie se acomodo los lentes y reviso su celular, era un mensaje de un numero desconocido que decia

"En el siguiente recreo te espero en el patio , atras de los baños..."

Trixie sintio un escalofrio recorrer por su cuerpo , quizas quien le habia mandado ese mensaje...y para que?

-quizas vaya con vinyl o aria...-susurro trixie , luego su celular vuelve a vibrar

"Y no vengas acompañada"

-rayos..-susurro nerviosa -bu-bueno...trixie lulamoon jamas tiene miedo jeje -susurro

-a quien le hablas?-pregunto lavender lace que estaba sentada al lado de trixie

-a nadie jejej...-respondio trixie nerviosa, los minutos pasaron y el timbre que indicaba el recreo sono , trixie comenzo a caminar por el patio , antes de llegar al lugar indicado trago saliva y siguio

-gilda?-pregunto trixie al encontrarsela apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados

-hola trixie-la saludo

-amm que...que quieres?-pregunto trixie con cierto temor

-sere directa- dijo colocandose frente a trixie y inclinando un poco su cabeza ya que trixie era mas baja que ella - me gusta tu nueva personalidad , nose porque y se que estas con vinyl y yo no te gusto , pero quiero besarte aunque sea una vez- dijo seria seguido de agarrar a trixie de la sudadera y acercarla para besarla sin dejarle tiempo de reaccionar -listo - dijo despues de besarla

-wow wow , ya me eres infiel?-pregunto vinyl acercandose

-...nose que acaba de ocurrir...-murmuro trixie en shock

-oye , no te quejes, solo le di un beso- dijo gilda encojiendose de hombros

-y desde cuando te gusta trixie?-pregunto vinyl colocandose al lado de trixie

-desde que cambio su personalidad...nose , me dan ganas de protegerla

-hey, trixie no ne...-estaba diciendo trixie pero se detuvo rapidamente y comenzo a "toser" -...gracias gil-gilda...supongo-continuo trixie

-oh bueno...-dijo vinyl confundida

-ademas solo fue un beso...tu puedes besarla cuando quieras-continuo gilda

-es en serio?-pregunto sunset acercandose -tu ,debes controlarte- dijo seria colocando su dedo indice en la frente de trixie

-pe-pero...no hice nada-respondio trixie triste

-ya no se quejen...no volvera a pasar...a menos que trixie quiera claro-dijo gilda encojiendose de hombros

-no va a querer...ademas que haces aqui sunset? Esto es algo entre trixie , yo y gilda

-yo solo estaba caminando por aqui y escuche sus voces...deberian hablar mas despacio-respondio sunset seria

-como sea...gilda...no vuelvas a tocar a mi...novia-amenazo vinyl algo complicada, sunset rodo los ojos al igual que gilda, trixie sonrio

_Jejeje trixie es toda una rompecorazones ,_ penso trixie sonriente

-lo que digas...ahora ire si me resulta hacer lo mismo con dash- murmuro gilda

-no vuelvas a engañarme...pero te perdono ,vamos ?-pregunto vinyl , trixie miro a sunset que estaba cruzada de brazos y con una ceja levantada

-vamos vinyl-dijo trixie sonriente mientras se iba junto a vinyl

En el comedor...

-y...pudieron convencerlas de quedarse en el club?-pregunto rainbow a pinkie y trixie mientras caminaban con bandejas de comida

-no lo creo...-dijo pinkie triste

-lo dudo...-murmuro trixie

-si...es muy dificil...-dijo rainbow triste, en ese momento trixie tropieza con lightning dust haciendo que ambas caigan y todo el comedor se quedara en silencio

-perdoname trixie en serio , no fue mi intencion!-dijo rapidamente lightning dust arrepentida

-trixie estas bien?

-necesitas ayuda?

-lightning fijate por donde caminas!

Decian chicas aleatorias , trixie miro a aria , quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza

-deja que te ayude-dijo lightning dust extendiendole la mano

-no- respondio trixie seria apartando la mano de lightning dust

-que?!-preguntaron varias chicas

-trixie puede levantarse sola - dijo mientras se levantaba y se quitaba los lentes, todas a excepcion de aria no podian creer lo que estaban viendo, trixie dio una mirada seria a su alrededor

-sonaste como...-comenzo a decir perpleja lightning dust

-la antigua trixie?-pregunto trixie levantando una ceja -pues asi es...la chica timida y adorable se marcho...-dijo , dejando a muchas boquiabiertas - ahora volvi a ser trixie lulamoon, la original trixie lulamoon!-continuo colocandose derecha y levantando el indice-...aunque menos egocentrica...

El comedor se lleno de un silencio , y luego de unos segundos gilda se acerco a trixie y la quedo mirando por unos segundos y luego le golpeo el estomago

-por...porque hiciste eso?!-pregunto trixie adolorida mientras se agarraba el estomago

-ya no me gustas- dijo seguido de irse, algunas chicas siguieron con lo suyo mientras que otras no se lo podian creer

-en serio?! Solo ignoraran a trixie y ya?...no es justo!-dijo trixie mientras veia como algunas le daban la espalda y volvian a lo suyo

-que mal...me caia mejor la otra trixie

-si...era mas agradable

-aaggch hay que soportar otra vez a esta trixie

trixie fruncio el ceño al escuchar los comentarios de algunas chicas, luego frente a ella estaba vinyl

-osea que...estuviste actuando?-pregunto vinyl

-...en..parte...-respondio trixie dudosa todavia adolorida por el golpe

-nos mentiste...me mentiste...crei...crei que eras diferente...-comenzo a decir vinyl con una mezcla seria y triste, trixie no sabia que responder y comenzo a ver hacia otro lado arrepentida - es lo que diria si estuvieramos en esas tipicas peliculas cliches- continuo vinyl sonriendo -era broma trixie jajajaja- rio - bueno , entonces...seguiras siendo mi... novia falsa?-pregunto susurrando

-si-respondio trixie con una sonrisa , de pronto siente que la abrazan, eran rainbow y pinkie -...extrañaron a trixie?-pregunto trixie con los ojos brillantes

-pero claro tontita! Eres nuestra amiga!-respondio pinkie mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

-ademas extrañabamos molestarte-bromeo rainbow, trixie fruncio el ceño - es broma! Ves? Es divertido jajajaja, ok ok ok, ahora a lo serio- dijo rainbow dejando de abrazar a trixie -quien es la chica mas grande y poderosa del instituto?

-pues...-comenzo a decir trixie dudosa

-oh vamos trixie , dilo...nosotras ya estamos acostumbradas a ese lado egocentrico tuyo...ademas hace tiempo que no lo escuchamos-la animo rainbow, trixie le sonrio

-si , di lo tuyo!-dijo pinkie

-bien...-dijo trixie - obvio que trixie es la chica mas grande y poderosa de este instituto!- dijo con un tono arrogante, las demas comenzaron a reir

-la otra trixie decia que era yo- reia rainbow

-en tus sueños-dijo trixie arqueando una ceja

_Despues de clases..._

-oye sunset- dijo aria haciendo que sunset se detenga

-que?

-tu...como sabias que trixie habia vuelto?

-osea que teniamos razon-dijo sunset , aria asintio - bien...lo comenze a sospechar desde que una vez fui a hablar con ella despues del incidente del ...beso... , yo habia dicho algo y ella se rio, primera cosa sospechosa, luego note que comia galletas con matequilla...algo que la trixie timida no hacia, yo le estaba hablando sobre estrellas y note que su mirada ya no me demostraba temor y ahi es cuando supe que volvio...ademas la conosco desde hace mucho y es mi compañera de cuarto

-ya veo...tu tenias mas pruebas que yo

-cuando lo supiste con exactitud?

-si te refieres a definitivamente...anoche...hable con ella y me dijo todo

-ustedes se han hecho muy amigas...

-si...digamos que me acostumbre a su forma de ser con el paso del tiempo- respondio aria encojiendose de hombros - bueno...solo queria preguntarte eso...adios y suerte con el concurso de canto- dijo aria mientras se iba

-que?!...oh no! Olvide completamente que en dos dias es el concurso!- comenzo a decir sunset nerviosa con la respiracion agitada

-hola ...-la saludo adagio acercandose- wow estas bien?

-no! No lo estoy! Olvide completamente el concurso de canto- le respondio sunset nerviosa

-oye tranquila , no debes de porque estar nerviosa , ya te lo he dicho

-para ti es facil decirlo, ya estas acostumbrada

-y dije que te iba a estar apoyando -dijo adagio tomandole las manos a sunset

-adagio...

-que no recuerdas? Te dije que te apoyare y que te ayudare

-si , pero..

-sunset , mirame a los ojos- dijo adagio seria mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla de sunset, sunset la miro -lo haras bien...confia en mi- dijo suavemente, sunset le sonrio

-lo hare...gracias adagio-le dijo sunset , adagio le sonrio y la abrazo, trixie iba camino al club y al doblar por un pasillo se topo con la escena , respiro hondo y camino por al lado mirando el suelo

...

Rarity iba caminando por unos de los pasillos del segundo piso , de pronto suena su celular al ver , era un mensaje de applejack, rarity coloco una mirada de disgusto , pero aun asi leyo el mensaje

"Rarity perdoname porfabor mira por la ventana"

-hum...escribio mal "porfavor"- murmuro rarity molesta , luego rodo los ojos y se asomo por una ventana cercana, en el patio estaba escrito en grande "perdoname rarity" con manzanas y applejack parada junto a lo escrito con una sonrisa- aww...no! Se fuerte rarity, ella ignoro tus advertencias- se dijo a si misma y luego se fue

-caray...esto sera mas dificil que cosechar papas en invierno...-murmuro applejack pateando una manzana

...

-creo que applejack ,lyra y vinyl no vendran...-murmuro rainbow triste caminando junto a pinkie

-y que me dices de trixie?

-volvio a ser trixie...llegara tarde para hacerse de rogar-respondio rainbow encojiendose de hombros-..aunque no seria malo que lyra abandonara el club- comento , pinkie se detuvo para mirarla impresionada y comenzar a señalarla lentamente -que?...oh vamos! Lo que hizo con vinyl fue muy feo...algo que me molesta es la deslealtad y lo sabes

-pero ella esta arrepentida dashie- dijo pinkie tratando de hacer razonar a rainbow

-ya lo hizo dos veces...ya no confio en ella sinceramente, creo que no debemos incluirla en las entregas del club

-porque?!

-acaso quieres que en el periodico escolar diga que vendemos revistas xxx?

-pero es lo que hacemos, no?

-pero ese no es el caso pink..

-ademas ella tambien saldria perjudicada

-no lo creo ...no nos ha acompañado a ninguna entrega...

-aun asi dashie, es nuestra amiga y compañera del club

-lo siento pinkie, pero estoy apoyando al cien por ciento a vinyl, esta bien que se haya enojado con ella

-pues...yo apoyo a lyra! Ella esta muy arrepentida!

-team vinyl!

-team lyra!

-bien ya paremos , no quiero discutir contigo, ademas de que ya llegamos al club

una vez que abrio la puerta vieron a luna jugando muy entuciasmada con la nueva consola de rainbow

-si! Bom baby! Pase el siguiente nivel!- celebro luna sin darse cuenta que las chicas habian llegado

-...como lo hizo?!-pregunto rainbow impresionada, luna rapidamente apaga la consola y se voltea a ver a las chicas

-...que cosa?-pregunto nerviosa

...

Starlight estaba en su escritorio leyendo el periodico con una sonrisa

-no es dulce la venganza?-pregunto a suri y coco que estaban en unos de los computadores

-todavia no veo al club tan disuelto...pero si a rarity muy afectada al igual que applejack-comento suri sonriendo

-es cosa de tiempo para que ese club acabe...si no me equivoco ya ni lyra, vinyl y applejack asisten, ademas quizas le diga a lyra que el proximo chisme sea de bon bon

-mmm es verdad-comento suri

-ammm starlight...que pasa si lyra te pide disculpas por lo que te hizo?-pregunto coco

-tu como sabes?-pregunto starlight levantando una ceja

-...yo estaba aqui cuando lo contaste- respondio coco

-mmm si se disculpa?...no la perdonaria...ya es demasiado tarde

-oh bueno...-respondio coco

...

Lyra, roseluck y twilight se encontraban en la oficina de celestia frente a su escritorio

-supongo que se preguntaran porque las llame...-comenzo a decir celestia

-si-respondio twilight

-bueno...basicamente es porque ustedes estan de suerte-dijo celestia con una sonrisa

-eso seria algo bueno...-murmuro lyra

-bueno, el prestigioso instituto Eagles high da la oportunidad a estudiantes con diferentes facultades asistir a su fabuloso establecimiento , como una especie de intercambio...pero aqui no vendria nadie- dijo celestia mientras le entregaba folletos

-increible! Ese es uno de los mejores institutos del pais!-dijo twilight emocionada recibiendo el folleto

-pero...no entiendo , ya estamos estudiando aqui- dijo roseluck dudosa

-aparte de eso rinden un examen en el que podrian conseguir becas para la universidad que tiene-continuo celestia

-de verdad?!-pregunto twilight maravillada mirando el folleto

-asi es, el instituto las eligio a ustedes, pero es su desicion si aceptan o no, dejenme recordarles que esto es una gran oportunidad

-entonces iriamos, conoceriamos el lugar, damos la prueba y volvemos todo en un dia?-pregunto roseluck mirando el folleto

-deberiamos despertarnos muy temprano, Eagles high queda en la capital...muy lejos de aqui- comento twilight

-respecto a eso...no sera por un dia ,tendran que quedarse en la capital por un mes y dos semanas

.

.

.

**Bien este no fue un final tan dramatico...pero vean el como desaparecer por un mes le afectara a lyra (sugerencia de supertotitoti , mas o menos xdd y tambien use sugerencias de kerix y de Bronislaw Ulianov en escenas de esta cap ) dejando cosas pendientes y eso, ya vere como le afectara a twilight y roseluck :v gracias por todos los reviews x33 y por leer**

**Trixie volvio! :D Asi es trixie comenzo a actuar desde la mitad del capitulo 17 , nose si habian encontrado sospechoso algunas de sus acciones xd**

**Applejack conseguira el perdon de rarity? Como resultara el noviazgo falso entre trixie y vinyl? Octavia creera que estan saliendo? Como le ira a sunset en el concurso? Como explicara luna lo de la consola? El grupo de amigas se dividira en el team vinyl y team lyra? El club podra sobrevivir? Lyra dejara de ser cobarde y lograra hacer las pases con vinyl y starlight? Aria conseguira la edicion limitada de wolverine? ;c (? Todo esto y mas en instituto canterlot recargado!**


	21. luna ,una amiga mas

-un ...mes...y dos semanas?-pregunto twilight impresionada

-por que tanto?-pregunto roseluck

-es lo que dice el programa-respondio celestia

-yo acepto!-dijo lyra inmediatamente

-excelente!- decia celestia mientras daba unos pequeños aplausos, luego miro a twilight y roseluck esperando una respuesta

-bueno...que pasara con los examenes que se tienen que hacer durante el mes?-pregunto twilight

-despues se les hara trabajos de investigacion o cosas por el estilo- respondio celestia

-yo...no lo se..-dijo roseluck mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-bien...les dare un dia para que piensen..-dijo celestia -ahora pueden retirarse

Las tres se retiraron

-realmente quieres ir no?-pregunto roseluck a lyra

-pues si...necesito descansar de todo este estres... jejej

-pero no irias a descansar..-decia twilight caminando al lado de lyra

-lo se...lo se

...

-por que...se quedan mirandome asi?...-pregunto luna a rainbow y pinkie que la miraban sin pestañear

-es una gamer?-pregunto finalmente rainbow

-porque dices algo como eso?-pregunto luna

-ammm talvez porque cuando abrimos la puerta estaba usted jugando emocionadamente la ultima consola que salio al mercado y al parecer se manejaba muy bien con los controles ya que no les costo en lo mas minimo pasar al siguiente nivel y en tiempo record!-dijo pinkie señalando la consola

-pe..

-y tambien porque tiene una muñequera que dice "i'm gamer" -continuo pinkie tomandole la muñeca a luna señalandola

-como es que llego eso ahi?! Hace unos minutos no la tenia!-dijo luna mirando su muñeca horrorizada

-meh cosas de fics...

-pinkie hiciste que me explotara la cabeza...-dijo rainbow acariciandose la cabeza

-gracias!

-bueno como sea...en pocas palabras es porque hace poco la vimos jugando mi nueva consola-continuo rainbow

-es lo que dije!-comento pinkie asintiendo

-bueno...es que...estaba aburrida... y solo jugue , es la primera vez que lo hago

-ni tu te la crees- dijo rainbow riendo

-respeto-dijo luna seria

-perdon..

-pero no nos puede decir que es la primera vez que juega...digo es muy obvio- continuo pinkie

-es verdad , ademas porque lo niega? Eso la hace mas genial-dijo rainbow con una sonrisa, luna la miro de reojo y luego dio un largo suspiro

-porque...no esta bien-murmuro

-de que habla?-pregunto rainbow impresionada

-acaso esta bien que una autoridad sea gamer?-pregunto luna seria

-sip - respondieron pinkie y rainbow

-no! No esta bien, se supone que soy una subdirectora!...y debo actuar como tal- dijo luna negando con la cabeza

-...y como actua una subdirectora?-preguntaron pinkie y rainbow al mismo tiempo

-saben hacer otra cosa que no sea hacer preguntas?

-...que?-volvieron a preguntar, luna fruncio el ceño -perdon..-murmuraron las dos, luego rainbow se acerco a luna

-pero...porque lo mantiene en secreto...digo yo no le veo lo malo- le dijo rainbow

-es que...siempre fui criticada por eso..- dijo luna algo triste y luego miro al vacio

-uh uh ! esta entrando en modo flashback!- dijo pinkie emocionada mientras la señalaba

***Flashback***

Una joven luna estaba jugando videojuegos en el ultimo computador de la sala

-oye...ella no es la hermana de celestia?

-si...no lo pareciera

-claro que no lo parece...celestia no pierde el tiempo en jueguitos para chicos- murmuraban unas chicas

-señorita luna, los computadores de la escuela son solo para trabajos- dijo una profesora a luna

-que?-pregunto luna sin despegar su vista de la pantalla

-porque no puede ser como su hermana celestia? Una dama ejemplar que destaca en todo- luna dio un pequeño gruñido, antes le era indiferente ese tipo de comentarios pero cada vez eran mas frecuentes que ya era molesto, el problema no era celestia, el problema eran las personas

-ya estoy cansada de esos malditos comentarios! Yo no soy celestia!-exploto luna dejando sin habla a la profesora

*sonido de puerta abrirse*

...

***FinFlashback***

-que?-pregunto trixie desde la puerta al ver como luna, pinkie y rainbow la miraban

-estabamos en pleno flashback - susurro pinkie

-oh...-murmuro trixie confundida mientras se sentaba en una silla -prosigan..

-bien, en que estaba? ...Ah si, cuando le grite a la profesora de quimica, bien despues de eso tuve que ir a la oficina de..

-perdon que interrumpa...pero que estan contando?-pregunto trixie interrumpiendo a luna

-ay trixie solo escucha que flojera decirte todo-se quejo rainbow, trixie fruncio el ceño

-bien...-murmuro molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-ok seguire, pero no me interrumpan o no contare nada- amenazo luna, las tres chicas asintieron

-menos mal que no esta applejack -rio rainbow

***flashback***

-esta es la cuarta vez que te envian a mi oficina este mes luna-decia una señora mayor que era la directora

-creo...que exagera...-murmuro luna mirando hacia otro lado, la directora suspiro cansada

-no, no exagero luna, esto es por culpa de tus inmaduros jueguitos- comenzo a decir, luna apreto los puños con fuerza , ya sabia hacia donde se dirigia este sermon - deberias dejarlos...ademas los juegos esos son para varones , no para mujeres...yo no conosco a ninguna chica que le guste los juegos de computadora o como se diga

-me conoce a mi.

-...pero ese no es el caso luna , m..

-entonces porque lo menciona?

-cuida tu tono luna, estas frente a la directora!-regaño molesta, luna no dijo nada - deberias seguir el ejemplo de tu hermana mayor, ella si que es un ejemplo a seguir, deberias aprender de ella, no le presta atencion a cosas insignificantes que solo son pasajeras, si sigues asi nunca llegaras lejos, deberias cortar de raiz los juegos, es por tu bien y aprende de tu hermana- dijo seria, luna se levanto de su asiento y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida- quedo claro?-pregunto , luna no dijo nada y se retiro

_Años despues..._

-luna! Adivina que! -decia emocionada celestia mientras ingresaba a la habitacion de luna quien estaba jugando una consola

-que?-pregunto luna pausando el juego

-compre un instituto! Sere la directora!

-eso es grandioso hermana! Me alegro por ti

-gracias

-denada

-luna

-que?

-te gustaria ser la subdirectora?

-de...verdad quieres que yo sea subdirectora?

-claro, por que no? Eres mi hermana

\- s-si , si me gustaria

-pero...debes dejar tus videojuegos

-por que?

-luna...debes ser disiplinada ,mostrar autoridad y respeto...acaso crees que el jugar videojuegos te dara autoridad con las alumnas?

-no...tienes razon...

***Finflashback***

-no esta bien que me gusten los videojuegos...-dijo luna mirando el suelo

-...porque nos cuenta eso?-pregunto trixie, rainbow se golpeo la frente con la palma

-ignoren a trixie- decia la peliarcoiris mientras se acercaba a luna - no deberia avergonzarse por eso, eso la hace muucho mas genial de lo que ya era, y me siento afortunada de que sea la asesora de nuestro club- le dijo rainbow sonriente

-de...verdad?-pregunto luna, rainbow asintio- gracias...pero no quiero que todo el instituto sepa, como dijo celestia , quizas pierda mi autoridad

-su secreto...esta a salvo con nosotras..-comenzo a decir rainbow -pero si se comporta con nosotras como si fueramos amigas , aunque sea dentro del club y no juzgarnos y acusarle a celestia por lo que hagamos

-que?-preguntaron trixie y pinkie impresionadas

-buena jugada rainbow...buena jugada...-dijo luna pensativa - hecho- continuo estirandole la mano , rainbow la estrecho con la suya - pero mi secreto se queda guardado

-descuide, somos de fiar...excepto lyra -le respondio rainbow

-seguramente ella tiene sus razones para hacer...lo que sea que hizo que te molesto-le dijo luna

-es lo que digo!-comento pinkie

-como sea yo estoy en el team vinyl...tu tambien no trixie?-dijo rainbow

-que?oh...mmm si ..supongo

...

Roseluck fue a su pieza, ahi se encontraba lily , daisy y derpy

-compañeras, camaradas, colegas, sangre mia, ami..

-ya apresurate- le dijo lily interrumpiendo a roseluck

-tengo noticias

-solo dilo

-me ire por un mes y...rayos ya se desmayaron

-jejeje me causa gracia cuando hacen eso -rio derpy -eso quiere decir que yo quedare a cargo del negocio?

-ammm y veremos eso - dijo roseluck nerviosa

...

**lyraPDV**

Excelente! Claro que tomare esa oportunidad de irme por un mes y dos semanas, es perfecto, por lo menos descansare de las miradas acusatorias de parte de vinyl y de algunas chicas de la escuela, descansare de la presion de starlight y suri , descansare de todo este alboroto que se formo, ahora puedo respirar mas aliviada , es como una entrada de regalo a la relajacion por un tiempo. Cuando entro a la cabaña veo a vinyl sentada en la mesa comiendo, apenas me vio senti un escalofrio recorrer por mi espalda, bueno huire de eso por un mes, junto a ella estaba berry , desvio la mirada comienzo a caminar mientras caminaba hacia mi pieza me topo con bon bon , dios! mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, siento una especies de mariposas explotando en mi estomago, siento que mi corazon comienza a latir mas rapido de lo normal, hace tiempo que no siento esto, la ultima vez fue antes de que fueramos novias , cuando descubri que me gustaba bon bon, oh no...sus ojos azules se clavaron en mi...que hago?! Di algo!

-am...am...am...- genial! Pareces retrasada!

-lyra, te sientes bien?...estas sudando- me pregunto arqueando una ceja, rapido lyra , piensa algo inteligente!

-el clima esta...bien- en serio?...no tengo comentarios

-oh...pues...supongo?- dijo dudosa, solo me limite a sonreirle y levantar lentamente el pulgar -bueno...yo...ire para alla...-me dijo señalando una direccion, yo solo asenti y ella se fue, rapidamente entre a la habitacion mas cercana , apenas entre cerre la puerta

-lyra?-pregunto colgate, genial entre a la habitacion equivocada -porque...tienes esa sonrisa?-pregunto desde su cama, no pude evitar dar un suspiro enamorada

-bon bon...-dije y senti mis mejillas arder , camine y me lanze a la cama de bon bon y inhale su almohada - huele a su rico perfume

-eso...es psicopata- dijo colgate levantando una ceja

-aahh colgate...hoy habia empezado tan mal el dia...intente disculparme con vinyl , pero simplemente me ignoro y me sentia terrible - dije seria , pero luego coloque una sonrisa - pero despues...cheerilee me hizo trabajar con bon bon y...recorde lo hermosa que era! Esos serios pero lindos ojos azules es lo que mas me gusta de ella...ese corto momento me ilumino el dia

-si me di cuenta en tus ojos...antes estabas como nose...apagada, ahora no

-quiero volver con ella...pero cuando vuelva

-de donde?

-ah si, debo ir al instituto Eagles high por un mes

-y por q..

-cooolgateeee...ahora estoy muy cansada para responder preguntas- y de verdad lo estaba ademas tenia mi mente muy adentrada en el planeta bon bon

-como digas...pero recuerda que debes resolver muchas cosas- me dijo , di un pequeño gruñido , no quiero pensar en eso ahora ...

**Fin lyraPDV**

-aun sigues molesta con lyra?-pregunto berry a vinyl quien se estaba levantando de la mesa

-claro que si- respondio vinyl mientras se iba y entraba al baño regañando entre dientes - y nisiquiera me pidio perdon...aunque creo que lo hizo...no importa , no puede simplemente pedir perdon y todo resuelto..- continuaba mientras colocaba pasta de dientes a un cepillo y se comenzaba a cepillar los dientes

-vinyl, sabes que me estoy duchando?-pregunto octavia seria y molesta asomando su cabeza por la cortina de plastico que cubria la bañera, vinyl la miro por unos segundos sin decir nada y luego de comprender la situacion en la que estaba se sonrojo

-pues...pues..pues..- balbuceaba vinyl , luego agito la cabeza- pues yo me estoy cepillando los dientes

-ese...es mi cepillo.-le contesto seria octavia, vinyl pestañeo unos segundos y luego vio el cepillo

-bueno...-comenzo a pensar en una excusa - ya lo sabia!

-solo ...vete del baño - le dijo octavia seria, vinyl dejo el cepillo y se fue- y dejo mi cepillo con su saliva...tal vez podria...

...

-trixie ...esta cansada...-decia trixie mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su pieza con la mochila arrastrandola en el suelo, entro a su pieza y cerro la puerta con el pie seguido de lanzar su mochila a un lugar aleatorio

-asi que...-comenzo a decir sunset que estaba sentada en su cama cruzada de piernas - la trixie que era ordenada, respetuosa y tranquila se ha ido

-agh...tu tambien?-pregunto trixie molesta y cansada

-oh no no...de hecho...me alegra que hayas vuelto

-Ja! Te alegra?-pregunto trixie ironicamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-que?-pregunto sunset extrañada

-dudo que hayas notado que cambie de personalidad...ya que estabas muy ocupada con adagio

-si supieras trixie..-murmuro sunset

-de todas maneras, es obvio que te alegra que haya vuelto trixie , a quien no?

-y el egocentrismo volvio- dijo sunset rodando los ojos sonriendo

-deberias estar acostumbrada

-lo estoy , oye todavia sigues odiandome?-pregunto sunset levantandose de su cama

-nunca deje de odiarte, incluso con mi otra personalidad- respondio trixie todavia con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados

-ah si? Que raro porque cuando estabas con tu otra personalidad me tomaste la mano una noche...

-tus coqueteos son nulos sabes?

-que?! No te estoy coqueteando trixie!

-acaso debo recordarte que trixie ahora esta en una relacion?

-en serio la trixie original esta enamorada de vinyl?-pregunto sunset algo molesta

-en serio sunset shimmer esta enamorada de adagio?- pregunto trixie molesta, ambas se quedaron mirando con el ceño fruncido

-eres tan insoportable...-murmuro sunset

-y tu tan mandona...-le respondio trixie, luego se sonrieron y sunset se fue, trixie se miro la mano - acaso dijo una noche?...dormimos juntas?!...mejor me voy a dormir

...

-entonces te iras por un mes?-pregunto fluttershy a twilight

-bueno...depende de si acepto- respondio twilight

-y porque no aceptarias?-pregunto fluttershy que estaba junto a rarity

-bueno...es que...por una parte no quiero alejarme de ti...-respondio twilight

-aaaawwwww- dijo rarity maravillada haciendo que twilight se sonroje, fluttershy sonrio

-twilight no debes preocuparte por mi...esta es una oportunidad unica, las oportunidades se presentan una vez en la vida- le dijo fluttershy abrazandola - ademas solo sera un mes no?

-si...bien ire - dijo twilight correspondiendole el abrazo -podemos...besarnos?- pregunto , fluttershy asintio y comenzaron a besarse

-ammmm...mejor...yo...me ire por alla...-dijo rarity incomoda , una vez salio de la habitacion se encontro con applejack quien le sonrio nerviosa - hum!- dijo rarity mientras se iba con la cabeza en alto y los ojos cerrados

-pronto me perdonaras...yo lo se- murmuro applejack

...

-trixie volvio...que loco no?-pregunto adagio a aria quien se estaba sirviendo cafe

-no del todo- respondio aria encojiendose de hombros

-bueno pero el que este con vinyl...eso si que es loco, aunque me gusta esa pareja

-pero ellas no se gustan...como tu y sunset

-a que te refieres?

\- a mi no me puedes mentir adagio, tu no comenzaste a acercarte mas a sunset porque te gustaba

-acaso crees que es para perjudicar a trixie?

-no

-entonces?

-es por el simple hecho de que no quieres estar sola- dijo aria seguido de darle un sorbo a su taza de cafe

-sabes que? Tienes razon , no queria quedar sola, pudo ser sunset o trixie...

-lo sabia

-pero sabes?...creo que si me esta empezando a gustar sunset

-lo que haces no esta bien, pero si es lo que quieres...- comento aria sin terminar la frase y se fue con su taza de cafe

...

-heeyy rainbow!- grito pinkie asustando a rainbow

-aahhh! Que?!-pregunto rainbow que estaba durmiendo en el sofa de la cabaña

-recibi un mensaje de mi hermana maud! Y adivina que?!

-qu..

-VENDRA A VISITARME!

-wow pinkie...eso es increible pero puedes dejar de gritar? Me dejaras sorda- dijo rainbow tapandose las orejas

-perdon dashie , es que...me emociona tanto que venga! Y te conozca , que las conozca! - decia pinkie mientras se subia al sofa y comenzaba a saltar

-y cuando vendra?- pregunto rainbow , pinkie dejo de saltar de golpe

-mmmm no me dijo- respondio pinkie mientras revisaba su celular -quizas en uno o dos dias mas, ya le preguntare

-bueno...parece que conocere a mi cuñada jejeje- dijo rainbow estirandose, pinkie rio mientras asentia

...

Trixie se habia costado temprano y apenas su cabeza tuvo contacto con la almohada quedo dormida instantaneamente, pero luego de unos minutos su sueño termino y desperto abriendo los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio fue a sunset de espalda quitandose su blusa para colocarse pijama, trixie del impacto se alejo quedando acostada apoyada la pared

-trixie?!-pregunto sunset volteandose sonrojada- me estabas espiando?!

-que?! N-no! Desperte recien!- respondio trixie completamente roja- a-ademas tu eres la que siempre se cambia de ropa frente a trixie

-no es cierto! Lo hago cuando ya estas durmien...espera...ya me habias espiado antes?!

-n-noo!

-bueno pero...es mi habitacion!

-tambien la de trixie!

-deja de mirarme!

-trixie no te esta mirando!

-vuelve a dormir!

-eso hare!..pero no porque tu lo dices, es porque trixie quiere dormir!

-solo duermete!

El dia del concurso de canto llego , llenando de emocion y nervios el instituto, varios estudiantes de distintas escuelas llegaron para participar, como era de esperarse estaban arreglando el escenario a ultima hora, rainbow dash, luna y spitfire eran las juraradas que decidirian a las ganadoras, el concurso se realizaria al termino de clases.

Trixie iba caminando hacia la sala de musica , mientras caminaba algunas chicas pasaban a chocar con ella y no se disculpaban a diferencia de cuando estaba con su otra personalidad, incluso algunas se iban a disculpar pero cuando veian que era trixie no completaban su oracion y seguian su camino, trixie no les daba importancia y entro a la sala de musica, despues de dar una pequeña vista panoramica se fue a sentar junto a vinyl

-whats up trixie- la saludo vinyl con una sonrisa

-hola vinyl- la saludo trixie

-quieres escuchar musica?

-porque no?- respondio trixie encojiendose de hombros y luego de unos segundos ambas estaban escuchando por audifonos musica del celular de vinyl

-te gusta?-pregunto vinyl moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la cancion

-aaalgo- respondio trixie , de pronto la cancion se corta -eh?

-ups...fue un accidente- dijo octavia seria con una tijera en la mano-creo que tus audifonos se cortaron vinyl...

-de hecho eran los de trixie- dijo vinyl encojiendose de hombros

-los geniales audifonos de trixie...-murmuro trixie triste mientras miraba sus audifonos cortados- porque lo hiciste?!-pregunto trixie molesta parandose de su silla quedando frente a octavia

-...crei que eras mas alta..-dijo octavia mirando a trixie de pies a cabeza

-trixie es solo unos centimetros mas baja que tu!-dijo trixie frustrada mientras pisaba con fuerza

-nunca dije lo contrario...solo crei que eras mas alta , eso es todo- respondio octavia seria

-bueno eso ya no importa...lo que importa es el porque cortaste los audifonos! Acaso estas celosa?

-q-que?! Porque estaria celosa?! No me gusta vinyl!- dijo octavia molesta mientras lentamente sus mejillas se coloraban

-si aja -dijo trixie ironicamente, octavia miro con el ceño fruncido a trixie y luego a vinyl

-todavia no creo que te guste trixie- le dijo molesta a vinyl seguido de irse

-jajaja le viste la cara? Esos celos!-susurro vinyl mientras le daba los cinco a trixie - oye, iras a ver el concurso de canto?

-amm no lo se

-vamos! Sera divertido

-esta bien , esta bien

-ademas rainbow sera la jurada

-porque ella?

-porque es la presidenta, los concursos anteriores era lyra recuerdas?

-ahh claro, es que como no hace nada se me olvida

-ya sabes como son los politicos...oh oh

-que?

-olvide que rainbow habia ofrecido al club para hacer el tour a los estudiantes de otras escuelas! Vamos rapido, tenemos permiso para salir de clases!

...

-y este es el baño, si puden observar bien esta la marca de una patada que le di en la pared jejeje-decia rainbow a los estudiantes de otras escuelas que hacian un tour por la escuela

-amm no tienen baños para hombres?-pregunto un chico de cabello azul alborotado con una guitarra

-Acaso vez un baño para hombres?-pregunto pinkie que estaba junto a rainbow y applejack

-pero puedes ir al baño de chicas- decia rainbow señalando el baño , mientras algunas estudiantes reian

-bien...-murmuro desanimado el chico , pero luego se detuvo a mirar mejor a rainbow y pinkie "_la peliarcoiris y la rosada" _recordo inmediatamente las palabras de caramel -acaso son?...

-que esperas? No podemos continuar con el tour si falta uno- lo apresuro rainbow

-entra con confianza- dijo applejack

-oh si claro , claro- se apresuro a ingresar y apenas entro se topo con sunset shimmer

-que haces en el baño para chicas?-pregunto sunset molesta

-bueno..bueno...es-esque...no hay..para hombres...

-pff como sea, no te pases de listo , tal vez sea un instituto solo para chicas , pero hay chicas muy rudas

-claro...h-hey espera

-que?

-como...te llamas?

-sunset...sunset shimmer.

-un gusto..soy flash se-sentry, vine por el concurso

-oh bien, parece que seremos rivales- le dijo sunset sonriendo lo que hizo que flash se sonrojara , sunset comenzo a caminar a la salida , pero trixie se lo impidio justo entrando al baño - quitate trixie!

-quitate tu shimmer!

-que ocurre?-pregunto vinyl ingresando

-pueden salir de la puerta? Quiero salir- le dijo sunset molesta

-ammmm sunset shimmer!-la llamo flash, sunset se volteo

-que?

-...suerte- dijo seguido de dar un sonrisa y apuntarla con ambas manos, justo entraban rainbow , pinkie y applejack

-y ese coqueteo?-se burlo rainbow haciendo que flash se sonroje

-gracias...pero no la necesito- dijo sunset seguido de empujar a trixie quien la miraba seria frente la puerta y salir del baño

-wow...ella es linda- murmuro flash

-si si ya apresurate romeo- dijo rainbow cruzandose de brazos

-ya veremos si crees que sigue siendo linda cuando conozcas su personalidad-dijo trixie arqueando una ceja

...

En la sala de teatro se encontraba cheerilee con un curso ordenando para que este todo listo para el concurso , sweetie belle se encontraba colocando letras de papel dorado en una pared negra

-se supone que deberia decir "instituto" no "instito" analfabeta- rio silver spon

-cualquiera se puede equivocar- dijo scootaloo a la defensiva que estaba colocando las letras junto a sweetie belle

-eso no es equivocacion, eso es pasarse de analfabestia- continuo silver

-no seas cruel- dijo sweetie triste

-porque nos molestas? Acaso es porque te gusta applebloom?- pregunto scootaloo molesta

-que?!-preguntaron silver y diamond tiara al mismo tiempo

-que te hace pensar eso?-pregunto silver molesta

-alguien me lo dijo-respondio scootaloo, silver miro a diamond

-a mi no me mires- le dijo diamond molesta

-dices que a mi me gusta applebloom , cuando es a ti quien le gusta applebloom- dijo silver señalando a diamond quien giro rapidamente su cabeza a ver a applebloom que estaba a unos metros decorando y comenzaba a silvar disimuladamente como si no hubiera escuchado nada

-de que hablas?!

-es verdad! Siempre hablas de applebloom! La sigues Y la espias dices que es para molestarla pero no me lo creo

-silver...traidora! A mi no me gusta esa granjera-dijo diamond tiara molesta , scootaloo y sweetie reian frente a la escena

-oye scootaloo

-si sweetie?

-gracias por ...defenderme

-denada...aunque tambien me estaba molestando a mi jejej- dijo scootaloo rascandose la nuca y las dos comenzaron a reirse

...

Al termino de clases muchas chicas se dirigian a la sala de teatro para ver el concurso

-vamos a apoyar a sunset y adagio como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello!-grito pinkie mientras ingresaba el grupo de chicas, iban tomando asiento y octavia se apresuro a sentarse al lado de vinyl, applejack fue a sentarse junto a rarity

-hola..-susurro applejack, rarity no dijo nada - quiero pe...

-shhhhh

-pe..

-shhhh

-eres imposible rarity...

-SHHHH

-muy bien queridos alumnos sean bienvenidos al concurso anual de canto en el que estudiantes de distintas escuelas mostraran su talento para cantar en el que el ganador se llevara un premio y una bonificacion economica...-comenzaba a decir celestia en el escenario

-puedo sentarme aqui?-pregunto suri sentandose al lado de trixie

-claro...

-perfecto

Mientras...

-no! No puedo! Hay muchas personas!- decia sunset caminando en circulos atras del escenario

-calmate sunset! Lo haras bien- la calmo adagio- ademas estaran nuestras amigas apoyandonos recuerdas?, respira hondo- decia adagio tomando a sunset de los hombros

-Nuestro primer concursante se llama flash sentry de la escuela wondercolts high, un aplauso por favor- la presento celestia, flash paso al escenario y lo recibian con aplausos

-buuuu-gritaba trixie del publico

-no puedo! No puedo!-grito sunset , adagio la abofeteo

-porque hiciste eso?!-pregunto sunset molesta llevandose la mano en la zona afectada

-para que te calmes! Te dije que todo estara bien

Mientras flash cantaba y tocaba guitarra , muchas chicas escuchaban atentamente al igual que el jurado ...a excepcion de rainbow quien dibujaba en una hoja un retrato de ella con gafas de sol

-muy bien un fuerte aplauso!- dijo celestia una vez que termino - unas palabras?

-amm..si! Yo..

-muchas gracias por participar! Sigamos con la siguiente concursante!- dijo celestia y el teatro se lleno de aplausos mientras flash se retiraba confundido, y asi los concursantes pasaban , algunos que recibian aplausos por su presentacion y otros que simplemente los abucheaban, dentro del publico octavia bostezo y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de vinyl

-si tienes sueño porque no vas a la cabaña?-pregunto vinyl

-que?...olvidalo- dijo octavia molesta mientras quitaba su cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos

-psss luna..-susurro rainbow

-subdirectora luna...y no puedes hablarme mientras alguien esta cantando...

-recuerda el trato?...quiero proponerle algo despues...

-bien..pero presta atencion, recuerda que nosotras decidimos quien gana..

-bien...

-oye...ella no es perversparkle?-preguntaban unas chicas del publico de otras escuelas que estaban sentadas atras de twilight

-que? No! No lo soy- dijo twilight inmediatamente mientras se volteaba a verlas

-si es ella...es igualita

-que no!...esperen...si son otras escuelas..como saben de perversparkle?-pregunto twilight

-todos conocen la historia de la chica que ve porno en clases- respondio una chica

-mi vida esta arruinada...mi vida esta oficialmente arruinada- dijo twilight triste mientras se sentaba derecha , en eso fluttershy le toma la mano

-no es tan malo, al menos tu y yo sabemos que no eres una pervertida- le dijo fluttershy suavemente, twilight le sonrio

-es verdad

-psss perversparkle podemos sacarnos una foto contigo?

-que hice para merecer esto?

...

Adagio terminaba de cantar y salia del escenario con aplausos y halagos

-es tu turno- dijo a susnet quien estaba agarrando con sus dos manos un microfono nerviosa - tu puedes

-bien...- dijo sunset esperando la presentacion de celestia

-nuestra siguiente concursante se llama sunset shimmer e..

-SIII MAUD VENDRA MAÑANA!-grito pinkie levantando ambos brazos con su celular en la mano -oh...WOOHOOO SUNSET!

-bien...como iba diciendo ...sunset shimmer y estudia aqui, un fuerte aplauso por favor- continuo celestia , hubieron algunas alumnas que no aplaudian por el simple hecho de que era sunset , pero su grupo de amigas era el que mas bulla hacia. Sunset comenzo a caminar ,por cada paso que daba su respiracion era mas agitada, finalmente llego al escenario , las luces era mucho mas brillantes por alguna razon

-bu-bueno...antes de cantar...queria disculparme por los malos actos que hacia antes...el tratar mal a estudiantes sin razon y cosas asi...espero que me perdonen- dijo nerviosa , luego cerro los ojos , la pista de su cancion comenzo a sonar..

-_power...was all I desired_

_But all that grew inside me _

_Was a darkness I acquired_

_When I began to fall_

_And I lost the path ahead_

_That's when your friendship found me_

_And it lifted me instead_

_Like the phoenix burning bright in the sky_

_I'll show there's another side to me_

_You can't deny I may not know what the future holds_

_But hear me when I say _

_That my past does not define me_

_'Cause my past in not today_

_..._

Apenas sunset termino de cantar todo el teatro se lleno de aplausos incluso mas que cuando termino de cantar adagio , sunset miro con los ojos brillantes , le dio una rapida vista a sus amigas que eran las mas euforicas , luego giro a ver a adagio que miraba al costado del escenario

-deberias ir a felicitarla...digo...eres su compañera de cuarto y una de sus mejores amigas...sin mencionar que tienen una muy buena conexion- dijo suri a trixie quien estaba aplaudiendo

-que?...nose si se pueda ahora- le dijo trixie dudosa

-solo ve- le dijo, trixie asintio y camino hacia atras del escenario, suri la siguio

-lo hice , lo hice ,LO HICE!-dijo sunset emocionada saliendo del escenario caminando rapidamente hacia adagio

-te lo dije!- dijo adagio y la abrazo para luego besarla

-bueno..no crei que estuviera ocupada- dijo suri tratando de ocultar una sonrisa al lado de trixie mirando la escena

-wow adagio- dijo sunset separandose todavia emocionada

-perdon , la emocion del momento

Trixie estaba mirando con cierto dolor , en ese momento siente la mano de suri que le toma el hombro

-se lo que sientes por ella...y sera mejor olvidarla o seguiras sufriendo- le dijo suri

-si...-murmuro trixie mirando el suelo

-oh trixie, suri!-dijo adagio mirando a ambas chicas

-veniamos a felicitarte...pero vemos que estan muy ocupadas- respondio suri, sunset miro a trixie quien se fue sin decir nada, suri miro como se iba trixie con una sonrisa realizada, en ese momento aparecio el resto del grupo

-eso fue..ESTUPENDO! Merece una fiesta!- grito pinkie, mientras las demas asentian

-sii digo TE LUCISTE!-dijo vinyl feliz

-que haces tu aqui?-pregunto rarity molesta al ver a suri

-que? Acaso no puedo estar aqui?-pregunto suri cruzandose de brazos

-no

-acaso estas resentida de que applejack me beso?-pregunto arqueando una ceja

-caray...-murmuro applejack nerviosa, rarity fruncio el ceño y abofeteo fuertemente a suri dejando a todas impactadas , suri la miro impresionada con la mano en su mejilla

-ya es suficiente! He tenido mucha pero mucha paciencia contigo sin mencionar de que he sido generoza y diplomatica!...pero ya es suficiente , me cansaste- dijo rarity mas furiosa, luego tomo aire - eres una maldita perra malparida envidiosa que se la pasa maraqueando por todos lados buscando perjudicar y ver caer a las demas que le van mejor que a ti , eres un puta por la concha de flash , que te den! , tienes a todas podridas con tu actitud de mierda , zorra, maldita, imbecila, mujerzuela, maraca, estupida..aaaaggghhh! Metete tu envidia por donde te caiga! Y mira que es bien grande!- grito con los puños apretados , todas estaban en shock, luego rarity retomo su compostura se peino un poco su cabello - ahora si me disculpan, ire a tomar un vaso de agua, compermiso- continuo elegantemente , bon bon y colgate no dudaron un minuto en apartarse para que saliera, twilight y fluttershy la siguieron, luego de unos segundos pinkie comenzo a reir

-JAJAJAJAJAJA TE JAJAJA TE DIJO JAJAJAJA IMBECILA JAJAJ- reia apoyandose en applejack quien todavia estaba en shock -jajaj ay que buena...porque nadie mas rie?

-rarity...dijiste palabras que ni conocia..-dijo fluttershy timidamente - pero no me insultes

-bueno , es una de las ventajas de vivir junto a rainbow dash...supongo y no querida no te insultare...solo a suri- dijo caminando , luego suspiro feliz -me siento tan realizada, aunque perdi un poc la paciencia

-un poco?-pregunto twilight

-ay me siento terrible por usar ese vocabulario tan vulgar...pero en el fondo no me arrepiento de nada, pero No! No volvera a ocurrir

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien...y asi termina el capitulo de hoy xD no se pierdan el siguiente del jueves , ya veremos que pasara con el club , el favor que le pedira rainbow a luna, quien ganara el concurso , lo que pasara con trixie y sunset, la ida de twilight, lyra y roseluck, la visita de maud y mucho mas!**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer :3**


	22. tarde para el perdon lyra

El jurado estaba en una larga mesa del escenario susurrando y analizando quien deberia ser el o la ganadora

-creo que deberia ser sunset shimmer- dijo luna mirando una hoja en donde habia escrito apuntes de cada concursante

-adagio dazzle tambien hizo un excelente trabajo- murmuro pensativa spitfire leyendo las notas que escribio de los participantes

-tu que tienes en tus notas rainbow dash?-pregunto luna

-pues...-dijo rainbow mirando la hoja llena de dibujos y rayones-...sunset?

-pero hay que analizar todo, no solo los aplausos- dijo luna

-es verdad- contesto spitfire

-entonces...-prosiguio rainbow

Luego de unos minutos de tencion el jurado fue hacia el escenario con un sobre, celestia lo resibio

-muy bien...aqui, esta el sobre con los resultados- dijo celestia mostrandolo al publico y comenzo a abrirlo , todas las miradas estaban atentas a las manos de celestia

-cuanto se demora en abrir un sobre?-susurro rainbow molesta

-solo quiere lucirse- le susurro luna haciendo que ambas rian

-muy bien...el tercer lugar...-comenzo a decir celestia mientras sacaba un papel del sobre -es para...

-digalo rapido! A nadie le interesa el tercer lugar!-grito pinkie del publico

-muy bien , muy bien -dijo celestia seria - flash sentry del instituto wondercolts high- aplausos se escuchaban mientras subia al escenario saludando y resibia una medalla que le daba spitfire

-lo que quiere decir que el segundo lugar es tuyo y el primer lugar es mio - dijo adagio arrogantemente a sunset quien no dijo nada y solo escuchaba con atencion

-Algunas palabras?-pregunto celestia acercando el microfono a flash quien estaba mirando su medalla distraidamente

-eh?...yo?

-muy sabias palabras! continuemos...el segundo lugar...redobles de tambores porfavor!- comenzo a decir celestia, todo el teatro estaba en un profundo silencio , esperando atenatamente a que celestia termine la oracion , sunset sentia latir muy fuerte su corazon por los nervios, esta era la primera vez que participaba en un concurso escolar y de verdad que tenia la esperanza de ganar algo y quedar en el primer lugar seria un sueño

-es para...Sunset shimmer! Del instituto canterlot!-dijo celestia alegre , todos en el publico comenzaron a aplaudir y sunset subio al escenario y spitfire le dio un pequeño trofeo que tenia grabado " #2 "

-algunas palabras sunset?-pregunto celestia acercandole el microfono

-si, de verdad muchas gracias , jamas crei que ganaria algo esta noche y ser el segundo lugar realmente no me lo esperaba- dijo sunset sonriendo - y quiero dar las gracias en especial a mis amigas -dijo finalmente mientras miraba a cada una que le aplaudia del publico...pero faltaba una, trixie ,sunset cambio su expresion de felicidad sintiendose culpable y se unio a flash quien le sonrio

-bien...y ahora, lo que todos esperaban! El primer lugar es para...- comenzo a decir celestia, adagio ya estaba esperando a que dijiera su nombre para subir al escenario

-para...

...

.

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-DERPY HOOVES! DEL INSTITUTO CANTERLOT!

-QUE?!- grito adagio impresionada

-SII ESA ES NUESTRA AMIGA!-grito roseluck del publico - Rapido chicas! lo que ensayamos! -continuo roseluck abriendose la chaqueta que llevaba dejando ver una blusa que tenia una "D" , luego lily se levanto su sudadera dejando ver una "E" y luego daisy se levanto la blusa dejando ver otra blusa de color blanco que tenia un "RPY" todo junto

-felicidades!-le dijo spitfire dandole un gran trofeo dorado

-lo mereces- le dijo celestia

-cantas como los angeles- dijo rainbow aplaudiendo mientras que luna se limpiaba una lagrima de la hermosa voz de derpy

-gracias muchas gracias! Muffins! Muffins para todos! - grito derpy levantando el trofeo dorado lo que hizo elevar los aplausos- que me los pueden comprar a mi

-buuu los queremos gratis!- grito pinkie del publico

-compren!- le respondio derpy con una sonrisa y luego le levanto el pulgar a roseluck como diciendo que ella deberia quedar a cargo del negocio

Los premiados se retiraron del escenario , flash iba caminando observando a sunset sin fijarse por donde caminaba hasta que choco con adagio

-auch, perdoname-se disculpo inmediatamente , luego vio a adagio -heey , adagio verdad? tu cantaste muy bien, lastima que no hayas ganado como las otras veces-dijo flash rascandose la nuca

-gracias, pero ya no me importa...eh ganado varios-respondio adagio encojiendose de hombros

...

-QUE EMPIEZE LA PARTY!- grito pinkie ingresando a su cabaña seguida de varias chicas

-YA RUGISTE PINKIE!- grito vinyl mientras instalaba rapidamente su laptop y comenzaba a sonar la musica

-en serio hicieoron una fiesta?, no era necesario quede en..

-no es para ti , es para derpy!-interrumpio pinkie a sunset y luego comenzo a reir apoyandose en su hombro - te engañe! Jajajaja tuviste que ver tu cara ! Es para las dos tontita!

-y donde esta la cerveza?! - decia rainbow bailando arriba de una mesa

-rainbow dash! Bajate de ahi, arruinaras su acabado- le gruño rarity

-tranquila vieja , esta es una fiesta de celebracion alegrate! Solo no te descontroles y me agarres a puteadas como lo hiciste con suri

-...como me dijiste? Vieja?

-muy bien tenemos que hablar un tema serio - dijo roseluck sentada junto a lily, daisy y derpy al rededor de la mesa en la que estaba rainbow bailando

\- pero como puede ser serio si esta rainbow dash bailando encima de la mesa?- pregunto daisy horrorizada señalando a rainbow

-oigan quieren que les de un baile privado?-bromeo rainbow seguido de reir - ademas estan en una fiesta!

-es verdad - dijo derpy asintiendo , en ese momento pinkie se sube a la mesa a bailar junto a rainbow

-agh es verdad! A quien se le ocurrio hacer la reunion aqui y ahora?-pregunto roseluck molesta golpeando la mesa mientras veia los pies de pinkie y rainbow bailando

-a ti se te ocurrio- dijieron lily y daisy señalando a roseluck

-mmm entonces esta bien

...

-hola vinyl- saludo lyra acercandose a vinyl que estaba colocando la musica, pero vinyl no escucho , lyra se acomodo la garganta - hola vinyl! - y de nuevo no tuvo respuesta -hola vinyl!

-eh que? Que quieres?- pregunto vinyl molesta al ver a lyra

-que?! Esta muy fuerte la musica!

-quieres que cambie la musica?! Ni hablar , si no te gusta vete!

-que?! Y porque rayos quedria un sorbete?! Como sea , por favor perdoname!

-que dijiste?! No te escucho!

-quieres que comamos anticuchos? Claro tu dime cuando! Todo para que me perdones

-mardonez? Y quien es mardonez?!

-no! Los anticuchos no llevan salmones pero si tu quieres si - estaba diciendo lyra esperanzada de que vinyl la perdono , pero justo cuando estaba hablando termino la musica

-de que rayos me estas hablando? Porque salmones?-pregunto vinyl molesta levantando una ceja

-pero si tu me dijiste que querias comer anticuchos con salmones...

-nunca dije eso.

-pero..

-ya vete lyra , debo seguir poniendo la musica- dijo vinyl seria mientras volvia a colocar una cancion

-y? Como te fue?- pregunto colgate acercandose a lyra , como se habian alejado de los parlantes no era tan necesario que gritaran

-mal...crei que me habia perdonado pero solo escuche mal- murmuro lyra triste - de verdad que no soporto esto! Quiero que termine!

-entonces di la verdad lyra

-no puedo colgate simplemente no puedo! Que quieres que haga? Que vaya hacia vinyl ahora y le diga " hey me bese con octavia " ? Nooo me muele a patadas y adios amistad para siempre..y bon bon...como reaccionaria ella?! Me odiaria!

-pero...sabes que la verdad tarde o temprano saldra a la luz, solo digo que es mejor que digas la verdad

-yo...nose si decirselos

-decir que?-pregunto octavia acercandose con un vaso de agua en la mano

-nada..-murmuro lyra, octavia fruncio el ceño, en ese momento colgate le tomo le hombro a lyra y la animo con la mirada

-octavia merece saberlo...-susurro

-saber que?- pregunto octavia seria

-vamos a un lugar ...mas privado- dijo lyra

-ook...-respondio octavia dudosa

-colgate acompañame- le suplico lyra

-bien

Las tres salieron de la cabaña y vinyl noto eso...sabia que esas tres ocultaban algo...y que estaban del lado de lyra, estuvo pensando por un pequeño momento sobre si ir a seguirlas o seguir de dj en la fiesta, luego de unos minutos de reflexion desidio dejar la laptop en automatico y salio de la cabaña...

...

-y ? Como te sientes?-pregunto adagio caminando hacia sunset con dos vasos

-eh?...ah si si muy bien...la pregunta es como te sientes tu- le dijo sunset resibiendo un vaso que le ofrecia adagio

-pues que quieres que te diga?...terrible , una chica adicta a los muffins me quito el primer lugar- dijo adagio molesta apretando el vaso de plastico haciendo que todo su contenido se rebalse y caiga por su mano

-wow...lo...lo lamento- dijo sunset al ver la reaccion de adagio

-porque?

-porque...si yo no hubiera participado...quizas tu hubieras quedado en segundo lugar y hubieras ganado algo

-pff no gracias, el segundo lugar es para perdedores- dijo adagio secandose la mano

-gracias...-murmuro sunset

-oh bueno ,menos tu claro! Tu eres una ganadora - intento arreglarla adagio

-no descuida, no es tan malo ser una perdedora- le dijo sunset sonriendo

-claro que si es malo, ademas... tu ya eres una ganadora! Apuesto a que muchas chicas ya no te ven como antes! Seras tratada diferente y..

-hola sunset- se acercaron un grupo de chicas interrumpiendo a adagio - queriamos felicitarte por tu gran presentacion

-oh , gracias, pero creo que decir " gran presentacion"...es mucho no?- les dijo sunset con una sonrisa

-no de hecho es poco- dijo una de las chicas sonriendole

-si, cuando adagio nos conto que habias cambiado no le creiamos, pero luego de esa cancion nos dimos cuenta que es verdad, perdonanos por juzgarte mal cuando cambiaste- le dijo otra, sunset miro a adagio

-tu les dijiste que habia cambiado?

-asi es, y es verdad

-bueno...y queriamos preguntarte como muestra de nuestra disculpas si quieres ir a almorzar con nosotras mañana- le dijo otra con una calida sonrisa, sunset miro dudosa

-anda , acepta- la animo adagio -yo te acompañare

-...esta bien -acepto sunset feliz de que la hayan perdonado ya un grupo de chicas

...

-oye trixie, porque no estas en la fiesta?-pregunto rainbow caminando hacia trixie que estaba apoyada en un arbol revolviendo cartas

-a trixie no le gustan las fiestas- respondio sin despegar su vista de los naipes

-oh vamos , esta divertida!

-entonces porque no estas en ella?

-ah sali a tomar un poco de aire, las cosas se estan poniendo muy locas jejej ya volvere

-oh

-y que con ese animo?

-que animo?-pregunto trixie mirando a rainbow

-ese mismo- le dijo rainbow cruzandose de brazos , trixie iba a decir algo pero luego cerro la boca arrepintiendose

-como si de verdad te importara el animo de trixie

-trixie...admito que antes no me agradabas y nuestras personalidades chocaban y peliabamos...pero recuerdas la salida al campo del año pasado?..que justamente se hizo por una pelea entre nosotras jeje

-si

-bueno...nose tu, pero desde esa salida que siento un gran cariño hacia todas las que fueron , desde la amargada de aria hasta la alcoholica de berry punch que saliendo un poco del tema , si que sabe divertirse en una fiesta jajaja ,bueno ya sigo , y desde esa salida que ya no te tengo odio

-de verdad?

-pues si! Ademas recuerdas esa vez que suri te humillo en el comedor?

-...si..

-pues yo me acerque con muletas y todo para ofrecerle golpes junto a pinkie y applejack jejejej fue un gran dia

-en serio?

-pues si! Somos amigas trixie! Como crees que me puse feliz cuando volviste con tu personalidad egocentrica? - dijo rainbow abrazandola con un brazo - tal vez no sea una amiga tan afectiva o que demuestre confianza...pero si me tomo en serio la amistad y puedes confiar en mi con lo que sea

-vaya rainbow...jamas crei que...tu y yo terminariamos en ser amigas

-see yo tampoco, entonces...me diras?

-bueno...nose...trixie no odia a adagio pero..

-no te gusta verla con sunset y no me preguntes de como lo se , siempre lo supe y tambien se que tu y vinyl no estan juntas porque se gustan

-si...pero ya no importa, a trixie no le importa- dijo trixie seria, rainbow estaba pensando en un dicho para hecerla sentir mejor o un dicho que venga al caso para verse inteligente , luego chasqueo los dedos al acordarse de uno

-bueno...como dice el dicho..."si te enamoras de dos personas, vete con la segunda porque si estuvieras enamorado de la primera no te hubieras enamorado de la segunda"

-mmm...eso no ayuda- dijo trixie seria, rainbow se mordio la lengua

-creo que meti la pata..-murmuro nerviosa -cerveza? jejeje

...

Despues de unos buenos minutos en el que vinyl estuvo buscando a las sospechosas las encontro atras de lo que era la cabaña de roseluck y compañia, se escondio atras de un arbol

-oh..asi que...era eso- dijo octavia acariciandose un brazo

-si...por eso no puedo renunciar al periodico- dijo lyra mirando el suelo

-y alguien mas lo sabe aparte de nosotras?- pregunto octavia

-nosotras, starlight, suri y quizas coco- respondio lyra

-mmmm ya veo...hay que resolver esto como sea- dijo octavia

-es lo que le digo a lyra...que diga la verdad- comento colgate

-no es tan facil colgate...esto no solo involucra a lyra, me involucra a mi , bon bon y vinyl tambien- dijo octavia seria

-que?-susurro vinyl desde su escondite

-pero entonces?

-no lo se! Simplemente no lo se!-dijo octavia cubriendose el rostro

-todo esto es mi culpa...si tan solo no me hubiera unido al periodico...-dijo lyra triste

-no, fue mi culpa tambien...si tan solo no me hubiera dejado llevar por mis antiguos sentimientos- dijo octavia molesta, vinyl agrando los ojos , no sabia con claridad sobre que estaban hablando...pero al parecer quienes cometieron la accion fueron lyra y octavia...pero que? Y porque lo sabe suri , starlight , coco y colgate? porque la involucra a ella y a bon bon ? Y cual es la razon por la cual lyra no puede renunciar al periodico?tantas preguntas se le hicieron a vinyl en ese momento, pareciera que su mente iba a explotar , pero una vez que regreso al planeta tierra siguio escuchando la conversacion

-no, no es necesario que se enteren...quizas podemos solucionar todo evitando discusiones y peleas-dijo octavia

-a que te refieres?-preguntaron lyra y colgate al mismo tiempo

-ya sabes...idear un plan para lograr que nadie se entere, chantajear o incluso borrar la evidencia, y asi nada paso

-pero crees que funcione?-pregunto lyra

-solo debemos pensar- respondio octavia,

-perfecto y asi nadie sbara que paso y quedara en el olvido -dijo colgate, luego las tres chicas se fueron y vinyl salio de su escondite

-no si me entero que hicieron...debo saber como sea que es lo que hicieron lyra y octavia. -dijo con decicion y comenzo a caminar con lentitud , seguia pensando en la situacion luego levanta un poco la mirada y ve a trixie y rainbow dash, vinyl se encojio de hombros y camino hacia ellas, si octavia y colgate estaban del lado de lyra, ella tenia a rainbow y trixie del suyo

-holaa- la saludo vinyl

-hola vinyl!- la saludo rainbow chocando los puños

\- hola vinyl - la saludo trixie con la mano

-porque tan pensativa?

-necesito que me ayuden

-claro vinyl, en lo que sea- dijo trixie sonriendo

-cuenta conmigo- le guiño el ojo rainbow

-genial, pero les cuento mañana

_Al otro dia..._

Celestia cito a twilight, lyra y roseluck a su oficina

-y bien?...lo pensaron?-pregunto celestia mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

-si, yo si ire- dijo lyra con decicion

-yo tambien..-dijo twilight, clestia sonrio y luego miro a roseluck

-supongo que si...

-excelente! Entonces hoy empacan sus cosas porque mañana sale el avion

-MAÑANA?!- gritaron roseluck y twilight

-si, algun problema?

-ammm no directora celestia, solo que es muy pronto- retomo la compostura twilight

-a mi no me miren, ustedes se demoraron en decidir- les dijo celestia

-menos yo- dijo lyra levantando la mano

-exacto, bueno , pueden retirarse, recuerden, mañana al las ocho en punto con todas su cosas listas y porfavor dejen bien el nombre del instituto

-si directora celestia- dijieron las tres chicas y comenzaban a retirarse

-amm lyra tu te quedas

-eh? Yo?...bueno- se detuvo lyra y se sento en unas de las sillas que estaban al frente del escritorio de celestia y roseluck y twilight se fueron

-lyra, has faltado a tu club en los ultimos dias..

-aahh...

-hagamos esto rapido, te quedas?..o te sales del club?- pregunto, lyra trago saliva

-puede ser un ...me voy por ahora pero despues vuelvo?

-no

-oh..mm bueno...vinyl esta muy molesta conmigo y ademas me ire por un mes...asique...me voy del club

-bien

-pero despues puedo volver?

-ya veremos, ahora puedes retirarte

...

Cheerilee por motivos desconocidos se presentaria mas tarde para su clase dejando a las alumnas de la sala 14 un tiempo para relajarse y charlar...pero no para nuestra querida chelista tsundere quien de su mesa observaba con ira a trixie en su puesto golpeando lapices a la mesa como si fuera una bateria y vinyl sentada encima de la mesa de al lado , ambas "unidas" por un audifono, octavia que estaba sentada al lado de bon bon de forma involuntaria miro la tijera que tenia en la mesa y luego los audifonos

-esta vez esos deben ser los audifonos de vinyl- murmuro y camino hacia las chicas y corto los audifonos como si nada

-que paso con la mu...-estaba diciendo trixie molesta hasta que vio a octavia con la tijera en su mano

-sabian que los audifinos estaban prohibidos en la sala de clases?-pregunto octavia seria, trixie lanzo los lapicez con ira contra la mesa y se levanto

-otra vez te atreves a cortar los audifonos de trixie?!- pregunto molesta caminando hacia octavia

-e-eran tuyos?-pregunto octavia perpleja, luego agito la cabeza -y porque tienes tantos audifonos?!- pregunto molesta

-acaso trixie no puede ser una amante de la musica?-pregunto trixie levantando una ceja y colocando sus manos en su cadera

-no , no puedes-respondio octavia cruzandose de brazos

-uughh a la salida!-la amenazo trixie mostrandole el puño

-perro que ladra no muerde- le dijo octavia retrocediendo unos pasos

-acaso llamaste a trixie perra?!- pregunto mas molesta trixie

-que?! No! Yo no usaria esas palabras tan vulgares- le contesto octavia molesta, luego miro a vinyl quien estaba disfrutando la pelea

-eso lo dices porque estas celosa- dijo trixie retomando la compostura

-y de que estaria celosa?!

-de que este con vinyl claro

-pff no lo presumas , porque todavia no me creo que te guste..-luego hizo una pausa para mirar a vinyl - la dj buena para nada- continuo con mirada despectiva, vinyl levanto una ceja

-y porque no me deberia de gustar? Tiene bellos ojos, Es divertida, con estilo y ademas es linda, digna de ser pareja de trixie- le dijo trixie , octavia abrio los ojos impresionada y luego gira su cabeza a ver a vinyl quien estaba igual de impresionada pero sonrojada lo que hizo que octavia viera a ambas con ira

-ya se las veran..-dijo enojada mientras las apuntaba con la tijera , luego dio un gruñido y lanzo la tijera con ira al suelo seguido de irse

-como estuvo?-pregunto trixie mirandose las uñas arrogantemente

-de verdad crees eso?-pregunto vinyl mirandola

-eh?

-lo que le dijiste a octavia...de verdad lo crees?

-pues si...oye...estas sonrojada?-pregunto trixie riendo

-ah bueno...es que fue inesperado...octavia nunca me habia dicho un halago cuando estabamos juntas y el que tu..en especial tu dijieras cosas asi sobre mi es...wow

-trixie cambio, ya no es tan egocentrica- le aclaro trixie levantando una ceja - espera...dijiste nunca?

-nunca- respondio vinyl - y... a ti sunset te ha dicho halagos?-pregunto vinyl, trixie fruncio el ceño

-no hemos estado juntas- le dijo seria

-lo se...solo te pregunte si te ha hecho halagos...en general- dijo vinyl, trixie se llevo una mano al menton

-bueno...-comenzo a decir trixie pensativa, luego miro hacia otro lado levemente sonrojada ,pero justo habia volteado la mirada hacia donde se encontraba sunset sentada unos puestos mas alla haciendo que se sonroje mas y luego miro rapidamente a vinyl quien miraba confundida- ...algo

-algo?

-si...bueno no fue un halago tan..halago...

-cuenta!

-bueno...el año pasado...dijo que encontraba lindo cuando trixie hablaba en tercera persona...-dijo sonrojandose mas al recordar que despues de eso se besaron-bueno, era la primera vez que alguien decia un comentario positivo sobre el que trixie heble en tercera persona , casi siempre se burlan de eso- murmuro

-a mi me es indiferente- se estiraba vinyl levantando ambos brazos -ah si casi lo olvido- continuo sacando rapidamente una barra de chocolate de su mochila- toma, es para ti

-Pero vinyl...porque?-pregunto confundida trixie mientras lo recibia

-bueno...por varias cosas la verdad, primero por agradecerte el ayudarme con el tema de la novia falsa y por ser una buena amiga...bueno..no eran varias cosas ahora que lo dije...como sea recibelo

-de verdad crees que soy una buena amiga?-pregunto trixie mientras tomaba con ambas manos la barra de chocolate

-claro!-respondio vinyl con una sonrisa, trixie sonrio , tal vez este no era su mejor año ...pero sin duda ha hecho muy buenas amigas , como con aria, rainbow y vinyl quienes le han dado su apoyo

...

_En el recreo..._

-pinkie...me estas mareando-dijo fluttershy en voz baja a pinkie quien corria en circulos al rededor de ella

-si cariño...estas asi porque hoy viene tu hermana?-pregunto rarity , pinkie se detuvo

-siiii!-grito abrazando a ambas, suri pasaba por ahi y apenas vio a rarity apresuro el paso con miedo, rarity esbozo una sonrisa

-y cuando llegara?-pregunto fluttershy

-bueno...creo que mas o menos cuando terminan las clases y estamos en nuestros clubes, ya quiero que la conozcan!

Vinyl estaba sacando unos cuadernos de su casillero hasta que

-vinyl

-que quieres lyra?-pregunto vinyl cansada, lyra trago saliva

-yo...mañana me ire...por un mes- dijo lyra

-que bien- dijo vinyl cerrando su casillero y comenzo a caminar

-no espera porfavor!- grito lyra y vinyl se detuvo pero no se volteo - yo...no quiero irme asi...de verdad quiero que quedemos bien...porque vinyl...tu..tu eres mi "amihermana" recuerdas?...se que hice mal , lo admito, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que no tuve opcion , la he estado pasando muy mal...y tu eras quien casi siempre me subia el animo y me ayudaba a superar las cosas, detesto que estemos peleadas vinyl, tu eres como mi hermana y me arrepiento demasiado por todo lo que hice , he tomado muy malas deciciones perdiendo a personas muy importantes, entre una de ellas estas tu, yo... te quiero mucho vinyl...-hizo una pausa para tragar saliva y luchar contra el nudo en la garganta- por favor te lo pido, perdoname...-termino de decir lyra con absoluto arrepentimiento , sus ojos estaban vidriosos al igual que los de vinyl, sin embargo se quedo en su posicion , sin decir nada ni mover ningun musculo , lyra curvo las cejas triste y miro el suelo

-...entiendo que no quieras perdonarme...solo... no me odies...-dijo en voz baja lyra y se dio la vuelta para irse caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando el suelo , vinyl se volteo un poco para ver como se iba, apreto los labios y puños y luego se llevo una mano a su ojo para secarse una lagrima que estaba bajando

-no te odio...-murmuro en voz baja vinyl , luego respiro hondo y se fue

_En el almuerzo..._

Sunset iba caminando con su bandeja junto a adagio,muchas chicas la saludaban y la felicitaban ,sunset se dirigia a la mesa en la que almorazaba regularmente junto a aria, trixie y sonata, pero un brazo la detuvo, al mirar era adagio y le señalo otra mesa en la que estaban sentadas las chicas que la habian invitado en la fiesta, sunset asintio y comenzaron a caminar

-holaa sunset, hola adagio!- saludaban las chicas sonrientes

-hola- las saludo sunset con la misma sonrisa mientras se sentaba, adagio solo las saludo con la mano

-que mal que no hayas ganado el concurso , tu merecias ganar- le dijo una chica sonriente a sunset

-oh bueno gracias, pero no participe para ganar , si no para demostrar que he cambiado

-y vaya que lo has hecho para bien...oh donde estan mis modales, soy fleur dis lee- dijo una chica de piel blanca y cabello rosa palido

-yo soy blueberry cake- se presento otra chica de cabello azulado con ojos del mismo color

-yo aqua blossom-continuo una chica de cabello purpura algo palido y ojos morados

-un placer- dijo sunset sonriente

-y dime sunset, antes con quienes almorzabas?-pregunto blueberry cake

-pues...con adagio , aria, sonata y trixie- respondio sunset señalando la mesa con su tenedor, fleur coloco una cara de disgusto

-oh...-dijo blueberry

-porque?...acaso..no les agradan?-pregunto sunset dejando de comer

-oh claro que no!-dijo inmediatamente aqua blossom

-no. A mi no me agrada trixie- dijo fleur limpiandose con una servilleta, sunset la miro extrañada

-de que hablas fleur...ella cambio recuerdas?- intento decir blueberry para calmar la situacion

-que despistada eres blueberry , fue momentaneamente que no recuerdas cuando dijo frente a todo el comedor que volvio a ser la antigua trixie?- respondio fleur

-oh yo si lo recuerdo- dijo aqua

-sunset, no voy a criticar a tus amigas - comenzo a decir fleur tomandole la mano a sunset quien habia dejado de comer- no te digo que dejes de juntarte con ella o cosas asi, es solo opinion mia, simplemente...ella no me agrada

-bueno...a mi tampoco - dijo aqua blossom pensativa

-pero...han hablado con ella?-pregunto sunset

-si te soy sincera no, pero a nadie le agrada y antes siempre la veia sola y eso debe ser por algo , no?- respondio aqua blossom , fleur asintio

-si, ademas yo si he hablado con ella, y es muy desagradable , irritante y ridicula con su personalidad...todo un iman para burlas - dijo fleur, sunset fruncio el ceño y luego giro a ver a adagio quien solo comia de su almuerzo sin decir nada - pienso que es bueno que hayas demostrado que has cambiado..

-a diferencia de trixie- la interrumpio aqua

-no me interrumpas...como decia, el que hayas cantado demostrando que ya no eres como antes es una gran oportunidad para conseguir mas y mejores amigas

-mas y mejores?-pregunto sunset levantando una ceja

-si , ya sabes..."dime con quien andas y te dire quien eres" , cualquiera diria que eres igual a aria, sonata o trixie- dijo aqua

-exacto, todavia puedes juntarte con ellas y esta bien...pero si te hubieras juntado solo con ellas quizas hayas quedado practicamente...nose...en la soledad, por eso queremos pedirte que seas nuestra amiga , aparte de las que ya tienes- dijo fleur, adagio dejo de comer

-aria y sonata no son malas personas- dijo adagio seria mirando a fleur

-ellas son geniales- comento blueberry

\- nunca dije algo contra ellas adagio, solo fue una pequeña critica a trixie porque no me agrada, eso es todo...oh vamos a las personas que le agradan trixie son contadas con los dedos-dijo fleur, luego miro a sunset , quien miraba a la mesa en donde estaban almorzando trixie, sonata y aria- sunset, perdoname si te ofendi o algo , yo solo di mi opinion y como dije antes, no te pido que dejes de ser su amiga

-oh no, esta bien...solo que no vuelvas a decir que trixie es ridicula, oh por lo menos no en frente mio-dijo sunset seria

-lo que digas- dijo fleur mientras seguia comiendo

-eh? Sunset y dagi no almorzaran con nosotras?- pregunto sonata mirando a la mesa en donde se encontraban

-al parecer no- respondio aria mientras se llavaba su tenedor con comida a la boca

\- no es de extrañarse, adagio ya habia ido veces anteriores a almorzar con esas chicas- dijo trixie indiferente

-nos van a cambiar?!- pregunto sonata triste

-lo que siempre pasa al ser amigas de alguien que se vuelve popular- dijo aria encojiendose de hombros, sonata comenzo a hacer pucheros

-no es justo!- grito como una niña cruzandose de brazos

-sonata no empiezes, de todas maneras seguiremos durmiendo bajo el mismo techo- la intento consolar aria

-por ahora...-murmuro sonata triste apoyando su menton en la mesa con los ojos vidriosos, aria rodo los ojos

...

-bien, mañana me ire y debemos elegir quien quedara a cargo del negocio- dijo roseluck seria sentada junto a lily, daisy y derpy

-creo que lo mas justo es que yo quede a cargo- dijo lily

-no! Ustedes se desmayan mucho!, yo deberia quedar a cargo! Vendo muffins- dijo derpy señalandose y luego saco de quien sabe donde su trofeo y lo dejo sobre la mesa y levanto el pulgar

-porque sacas tu trofeo?-pregunto daisy

-para que roseluck me deje a cargo- respondio mirando como roseluck miraba facinada el trofeo

-eso es trampa!- dijo lily golpeando la mesa - yo debo quedar a cargo!

-no yo!- grito daisy levantandose de la silla, roseluck agito su cabeza rapidamente

-oigan esperen! Esto lo decidire esta noche en la "sala de ceremonias" como dice el testamento-las detuvo roseluck

-la sala de ceremonias- repitieron lily y daisy al mismo tiempo impresionadas

-miren los policias!- grito derpy señalando una direccion aleatoria y lily y daisy se desmayaron- jejeje creo que derpy es la ultima en pie- continuo señalandose -y que me dices ahora roseluck? Creo que yo quedo a cargo , no crees?...rose?...oh...se desmayo- dijo derpy con cierta culpa al solo ver los pies de roseluck patas arriba

...

-bien...entonces como lograremos hacerlo?-pregunto octavia sentada en una mesa junto a lyra y colgate

-bueno...habria que hayar una forma de borrar la foto - dijo colgate

-si...pero como haremos eso? Es obvio que tienen muchas copias- comento octavia, luego miro a lyra- tu sabes donde podrian tener las copias de las fotos?

-...

-lyra!

-que?- pregunto lyra desanimada mientras apoyaba su cabeza con unas de sus manos y con la otra revolvia la comida con su tenedor

-que te sucede?-pregunto colgate

-intente disculparme con vinyl de la forma mas sincera que encontre...y aun asi no me perdono...-respondio - si no me perdono por publicar un rumor sobre ella...adios amistad para siempre si se entera que me bese con octavia

-buscaremos una solucion lyra- le dijo octavia tomandole el hombro

-si, se que no me incumbe a mi...pero de verdad quiero ayudar, odio que el grupo este separado de esta manera - dijo colgate mirando hacia una mesa en la que estaba bon bon, vinyl, berry, rainbow y applejack , mientras que en otra mesa estaba twilight ,fluttershy, rarity y pinkie

-y porque se dividieron asi?-pregunto octavia levantando una ceja

-bueno...si no me equivoco , rainbow dash se sento con vinyl , bon bon y berry para empatizar con vinyl , ya sabes escuhe algo como "team vinyl" y "team lyra" salir de su boca y applejack creo que es porque no quiere incomodar a rarity

-oh...osea que ellas deben pensar que estamos en el "team lyra" ?- pregunto octavia haciendo comillas con los dedos

-supongo- respondio colgate

-esto es ridiculo, hay que termiar con esto ahora, lyra puedes averiguar en los posibles lugares en donde tienen las copias de la foto? Ya sabes...tu tienes mas acceso que nosotras

-nose si pueda...mañana me ire por un mes - respondio lyra

-que?! Te iras y ya? Huiras como una cobarde? Sabes que tambien estoy involucrada en este lio?-pregunto octavia

-lo se- dijo dolida lyra por la palabra "cobarde"-...pero celestia nos dijo a mi , twilight y roseluck, no puedo decirle que no..-mintio en lo ultimo lyra, octavia cerro los ojos y conto hasta diez

-bien...entonces puedes hoy tratar de averiguar? Yo y colgate veremos que hacer - le pregunto octavia, lyra asintio

Starlight le dio un codazo a suri mientras caminaban con sus bandejas a su mesa, suri la miro y starlight hizo una seña con sus ojos señalando la mesa en la que se encontraba lyra

-wow...-murmuro suri impresionada

-te lo dije, el grupo de apoco se iba a separar- comento starlight sonriendo - aunque no crei que tanto..

-minuette, lyra y octavia en una mesa...vinyl,berry,bon bon, rainbow y applejack en otra...rarity, twilight y fluttershy y...porque sunset y adagio se separaron de aria, sonata y trixie?

-no lo se...parece que sunset encontro nuevas amigas

-agh fleur no me agrada-comento suri disgustada

-podemos sacar ventaja de que sunset comienze a juntarse con ella

-quieres vengarte de sunset tambien?-pregunto suri, starlight la miro extrañada

-no que tu querias perjudicar a trixie?-le pregunto starlight levantando una ceja, suri miro a trixie comiendo con movimientos mecanicos y una cara apagada

-no lo se...creo que ya lo hice...

-no me digas que te estas arrepintiendo

-no..-murmuro mientras se sentaba en una mesa, pero ahora ya no sentia unas ganas profundas de vengarse de ella o cosas asi, trixie no le habia hecho cosas tan graves y ya no la veia como una amenaza al verla en diferentes ocasiones de forma vulnerable, luego agito la cabeza, por su orgullo no iba a dejar que el sentimiento de arrepentimiento se apoderara en ella

_En wondercolts high..._

-asi que...quedaste en tercer lugar?-pregunto soarin a flash

-pues si...pero valio la pena

-ah si? Cuenta porque

-es que conoci a una chica muy linda y hot , ademas canta bien, quedo en segundo lugar y se llama sunset shimmer

-ay pero que genial hermano, le pediste su numero?

-oh...no- respondio flash, soarin se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano -ahora que lo recuerdo...necesito a caramel!

-esta ahi, junto a big mac

-hey caramel!

-dime?

-las chicas...quienes les compras revistas...son una peliarcoiris y una rosada?

-sii, porque? Las viste?!

-asi parece , la peliarcoiris tiene ojos rosados y la rosada ojos azules

-sii son ellas!

-y estaban junto a una chica alta, rubia, ojos verdes y con un sombrero vaquero

-oh dios la vaquera! Si si si! Son ellas! Las que me venden las revistas!

-espera- hablo finalmente big mac- tenia pecas?

-la rubia? Si

-como dijiste que se llamaba el instituto?-pregunto caramel a flash tomandolo de los hombros

-canterlot, por?

-eeyup. Quizas es applejack

-applejack?- preguntaron flash y caramel al mismo tiempo

-mi hermana

-no joda! Tu hermana esta mas buena que..

-caramel!-regaño flash dandole un codazo

-perdon big mac...pero wow tu hermana vende revistas xxx! No crees que es asombroso?

-nop...quizas no sea ella

-pues entonces acompañame a la siguiente entrega y verificas!- le dijo caramel , big mac asintio

-si es asi...applejack estara en problemas- dijo big mac

_De vuelta a canterlot..._

-entonces rainbow dash, dime...cual es el favor que me quieres pedir?-pregunto luna mientras jugaba con la consola de rainbow en la sala del club

-bueno...vera...usted nos dijo algo sobre su pasado que estoy casi segura de que ninguna otra estudiante sabe...-comenzo a decir rainbow

-oigan...donde estan pinkie ,lyra, vinyl y applejack?-pregunto trixie que estaba jugando junto a luna

-trixie no interrumpas, estamos hablando las adultas- la callo rainbow

-disculpa? Trixie es solo un año menor que tu- dijo trixie molesta

-bueno como sea

-es verdad, ese lado mio solo se lo he contado a ustedes-dijo luna pausando el juego

-sip...y como muestra de gratitud nosotras queremos contarle un secreto...pero porfavor no se lo diga a nadie, ni a celestia, menos a celestia!

-ya ya sueltalo

-tenemos un negocio clandestino de revistas

-que?!

-asi es, ganamos mucho dinero la verdad y haciamos salidas nocturnas para hacer la entrega, es que el club quiere hacer un jacuzzi y..

-esperen un minuto! Desde cuando que el club tiene un negocio? Y porque trixie no estaba enterada?!-pregunto trixie

-ay casi lo olvido , estabas con la otra personalidad, si trixie tenemos un negocio clandestino de revistas xxx

-que?!- pregunto trixie impresionada

-si si pero ese no es el caso, subdirectora luna, yo le cuento esto porque de verdad confio en usted

-yo...nose que decir al respecto

-no es necesario que diga algo...recuerda el trato? mi favor es que por favor nos ayude con las entregas..porfis- suplico rainbow, luna miro a rainbow y luego a trixie quien todavia estaba en shock

-bien, pero si mi secreto se expande el suyo tambien

-oh gracias! Gracias!-agradecio rainbow abrazandola, en ese momento entra pinkie pie

-ATENCION! MAUD HA LLEGADO!- grito pinkie emocionada

-..no veo a nadie...-murmuro trixie y luego aparece maud y se queda mirando a las chicas con esa "emocion" que la caracteriza(?

-hola, yo soy rainbow dash- saludo rainbow agitandole la mano

-maud.-respondio maud -tu...eres la de las bragas de corazones?

-quee?..qu-quien te dijo eso?- pregunto rainbow nerviosa mientras se iba avergonzada y trixie reia

-hola! Yo soy trrrixie lulamon! - dijo trixie arrogantemente

-hola

-uuuhh esto es tan emocionante! -dijo pinkie emocionada mientras abrazaba a maud - maud ella es nuestra asesora luna!

-hola, un placer maud...tu debes ser..

-la hermana de pinkie pie- respondio maud

-oh claro...son...igualitas-dijo luna mientras veia a pinkie saltar sin parar al lado de maud que solo estaba parada mirando , luego luna intercambio miradas con trixie y rainbow

-y dime...maud...a que te dedicas?-pregunto rainbow

-estudio geologia

-ah eso son los que ven las huellas de los dinosaurios?-pregunto trixie emocionada

-no, la geologia es el estudio de las rocas

-se me olvido mencionarles que maud ama las rocas?!-pregunto pinkie con una gran sonrisa

-ah si? -pregunto luna, maud asintio

-y...tu banda favorita son los rollings **stones** ?- pregunto trixie bromeando seguido de soltar una carcajada

-que mal chiste- dijo rainbow negando con la cabeza

-de hecho mi genero de musica favorito es el rock

-ahh claro ..rock..roca

-si ya entendimos trixie no necesitas explicar- le dijo rainbow

-oye maud Nunca me dijiste a que se viene tu visita- dijo pinkie mirando a su hermana, maud la miro

-cierto..porque no me vas a presentar tus otras amigas?

-oki doki loki!- grito pinkie mientras se iba corriendo y maud la seguia caminando tranquilamente

-eso fue...interesante- dijo luna

-espero haber dado una buena impresion- dijo rainbow, de pronto suena el celular de trixie- que es?

-un mensaje de vinyl, dice que vayamos a verla

-ok...luna podemos ir?

-ok..pero si me dejan la consola

-hecho! Vamos trixie

...

Starlight se encontraba en la sala del periodico escolar analizando unos papeles

-starlight -la llamo lyra

-oh que bien que hayas venido , ya se sobre quien sera el proximo chisme

-no , starlight no vine para eso

-no entiendo, acaso olvidas que tienes que hacer lo que te diga? Acaso olvidas la foto

-pero es que escuchame!- dijo lyra mientras miraba por la sala en donde podrian tener las copias de la foto -mañana me ire! Por un mes...asi que no podre hacer el chisme

-que?

-asi es! Debo ir a eagles high por un mes- continuo lyra, starlight fruncio el ceño

-pero cuando vuelvas..

-starilght...

-que?-pregunto todavia con el ceño fruncido

-quiero...quiero disculparme..

-que?!

-si...se porque me haces esto...o eso creo...es por lo que paso hace dos años- dijo lyra, starilght apreto los dientes al recordar el momento- nunca fue mi intencion perjudicarte...pero si quieres...renuncio

-eres una estupida tu ya no eres la presidenta

-ohh...verdad jeje- rio nerviosa lyra, starlight se levanto de su escritorio molesta -pero starlight , de verdad quiero que me perdones, si es que esta es tu venganza creo que deberias terminarla ...porque ya sufri mucho, y se que me lo merezco pero no lo hice a proposito, de verdad , solo que...era una cobarde...

-eras lyra?

-que?

-ERAS?! ERES! Eres una cobarde! Todavia eres una cobarde! Y las cobardes deben aprender su leccion lyra!- decia starlight acercandose cada vez mas molesta a lyra- que harås ahora?! Huiras! Eso haras! Porque eres una cobarde! No eres capaz de enfrentar tus problemas! Fuiste una maldita cobarde cuando me dejaste sola en la sala de teatro! Fuiste una cobarde al elegir ocultar la foto que te perjudicaba a **ti!** Y preferir perjudicar a tus amigas! Fuiste una cobarde al no volver a aparecer al club porque estaba vinyl! Eres una cobarde ahora huyendo! ERES Y SIEMPRE SERAS UNA COBARDE! - le grito starlight furiosa a centimetros de lyra quien retrocedio unos pasos

-LO SE! Se que soy una cobarde! Acepte la oportunidad justamente para huir de este lio por un momento! No estoy orgullosa de eso!

-lio que tu probocaste! Estupida cobarde enfrenta tus errores! Es por eso que bon bon te dejo! Es por eso que vinyl te odia! Es por eso que tu grupo de amigas se esta separando! Por tu culpa! Y te das el lujo de irte? Me das verguenza!

-ya basta starlight! Deja de insultarme!- dijo lyra con los ojos vidriosos , su animo ya estaba por el suelo, ya estaba totalmente destrozada psicologicamente desde que vinyl no la perdono y ahora estaba resibiendo insultos de starlight quien lo mas probable tampoco aceptaria sus disculpas,lo que mas le dolia es que todo lo que starlight decia era verdad - yo nunca quize dañar a alguien! Lo que menos queria era causar daño!- grito como pudo soltando una lagrima - es por eso que vine! Vine a disculparme!

-disculparte?! Dime lyra cuanto ha pasado desde el incidente?!

-...

-dime!

-dos años! Han pasado dos años!

\- exacto! Despues de dos años vienes a disculparte! Sabes que no hubiera sido tan malo si como minimo al dia siguiente te hubieras disculpado! Pero que dijiste cuando me viste?! Me preguntaste si estaba todo bien! Como diablos iba a estar todo bien! Sabias muy bien que queria ser presidenta!

-por favor starlight- suplico lyra con la voz quebrada -perdoname! Se que hice mal pero no fue mi intencion!

-ya es tarde para disculparse lyra..-le dijo starlight seria con el ceño fruncido, luego solto una risa al ver los ojos de lyra destrozados y apagados con lagrimas que formaban un camino por sus mejillas - de verdad me impresiona que todavia tengas amigas, en serio, eres lo peor

-no es cierto..-sollozo lyra

-Ja! Que no es cierto? Entonces dime porque todas desconfian de ti? Con una traidora como tu que publica rumores sobre sus "amigas"...quien necesita enemigos...me traicionaste cuando mas te necesite, traicionaste a tu supuesta amiga vinyl, traicionaste a tu otra supuesta amiga colgate, traicionaste a sunset y adagio al publicar su foto ,en serio que eres un asco, alguien como tu no merece las amistades que tienes ahora...

-perdon...- hablo como pudo secandose las lagrimas que no paraban de brotar

\- vete, ya me das verguenza ajena- le dijo starlight seria, lyra se volteo y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y miro a starlight

-no...mostraras la foto ...o si?

-no, tenemos un trato ...no soy como tu- dicho esto lyra se fue destrozada lo unico que queria era estar sola, intento irse bien disculpandose , pero se ira peor de lo que ya estaba..

...

-que sucede vinyl?- preguntaron trixie y rainbow al mismo tiempo

-bien...recuerdan que ayer les dije que necesitare su ayuda?-pregunto vinyl que estaba junto a bon bon

-si

-bien ahora les contare porque, ayer antes de ir a hablar con ustedes...escuche una conversacion de lyra, octavia y colgate, al parecer nos estan ocultando algo y dijieron que me involucraba a mi y a bon bon..

-que?!-pregunto bon bon impresionada -pero..que cosa?

-no lo se...no escuche toda la conversacion, pero tienen planeado borrar evidencias o algo asi para que nadie se entere, solo tienen conocimiento del tema lyra, octavia, colgate, starlight, suri y coco y es por eso que quiero su ayuda, para descubrir que es lo que ocultan

-te ayudaremos...vamos a saber que es lo que ocultan cueste lo que cueste- dijo bon bon seria

...

Sunset estaba caminando de regreso a la cabaña pensando en sus nuevas "amistades" hasta que sintio unos pasos apresurarse hacia ella

-quiero hablar contigo- dijo aria seria

-mmm claro- respondio sunset y fueron a un lugar cerca de las canchas para conversar-que sucede?

-no esta bien lo que estas haciendo

-que cosa? No entiendo

-sabes que no puedes estar con las dos...- dijo aria cruzandose de brazos, sunset comprendio la situacion

-aria..yo..

-deberias elegir a una o dejar de juntarte deemasiaado con ellas, sabes muy bien las intenciones que tienen contigo-continuo, sunset suspiro cansada y se llevo una mano a la cabeza

-lo se...pero...es tan dificil

-lose...pero solo te digo que debes elegir a una ya...si no sabes muy bien a quien , haste una simple pregunta ¿con quien quieres estar?

-se escucha simple...pero no lo es

-creeme que si lo es, se que solo tienes sentimientos amorosos hacia una...pero no se quien, tu deberias saberlo- dijo aria - y deberias analizarlo muy bien, no es algo que se toma a la ligera- dicho esto se fue

-es verdad...trixie o adagio?- murmuro sunset , luego comenzo a caminar hacia la cabaña

-hola sunset-la saludo adagio -te prepare cafe- dijo apenas sunset entro a la cabaña

-muchas gracias adagio...pero no tengo ganas de cafe...solo quiero dormir y pensar- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba a su habitacion , apenas entro vio a trixie sentada en su cama

-sunset shim..

-ahora no trixie, solo quiero descansar

-debes escuchar a trixie, es muy importante...y serio- dijo trixie mientras sunset se acostaba en su cama

-ajam

-mira...yo se que tu sabes muy bien los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti...-dijo trixie luego hizo una pausa y mirar hacia otro lado, sunset se acomodo para quedar sentada en su cama y mirar a trixie - y...bueno...la verdad es que...-cerro los ojos - trixie ya no quiere tenerlos, porque ya es suficiente...hubo un momento en que todo iba bien...pero nose...ahora me di cuenta gracias a las palabras de rainbow y suri...que simplemente trixie no puede seguir asi- luego abrio los ojos para mirar a sunset- trixie no fue valiente para decirte lo que sentia antes y quizas eso afecto...pero eso ya no importa, lo que quiero decir...es que ya...ya no me importas, no me importa que te vayas con adagio, hazlo si quieres...no quiero decir que trixie se rinde...pero quizas esas sean las palabras correctas...adios- una vez termino se fue de la habitacion, dejando a sunset sin habla

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:oo ,creo que trixie eligio el peor momento para decirle eso xs pd: lyra me dio penita uwu**

**Colgate/octavia vs vinyl/bon bon Fight! (?**

**A que se debe la visita de maud? Podran octavia y colgate borrar todas las evidencias antes de que vinyl y bon bon las descubran? Podra lyra tener el perdon de vinyl o de starlight?luna participara en las entregas? Que hara big mac cuando vea a applejack vendiendo revistas xxx? Las nuevas amigas de sunset las separara de sus amigas originales? Y el proximo capitulo sera la decicion TRIXIE O ADAGIO? :00**

**Todo esto y mas en instituto canterlot recargado!**

**Como siempre son bienvenidos a dejar su opinion , muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer chauu**


	23. adagio o trixie

Sunset todavia no podia digerir las palabras dichas por trixie, se habia quedado petrificada sentada en su cama ,como dijo trixie, sunset sabia muy bien los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella, pero solo eran especulaciones ya que trixie nunca fue clara con ellos , pero ahora que lo confezo seguido de un "adios" dejo a sunset con una sensacion de amargura y vacio inmenso, luego fruncio el ceño

-como se atreve a decirme eso?-murmuro molesta , luego se acosto en su cama -esto...hace la decicion mas facil?...o mas dificil?-se pregunto mirando el techo, luego se cubrio el rostro con una almohada - porque soy tan irresistible?

...

Twilight estaba junto a fluttershy en la sala principal de la cabaña guardando ropa y libros en una maleta mientras veia una pelicula, en eso entra rainbow dash

-oigan? Esa no es la pelicula en la que el tipo es un espia secreto que quiere escapar de la carcel?-pregunto rainbow mientras sacaba una caja de jugo de la nevera

-si-asintio fluttershy, twilight solo metia cosas en su maleta sin despegar su mirada de la tele, los efectos especiales y la trama le habian probocado un profundo interes en la pelicula

-si es buena, pero no me gusto que en el final despues que le mataran el amigo el chinito ese, desida vengarse pero lo vuelven a meter preso ...osea , no le sirvio de nada todo lo que hizo- comento rainbow, en ese momento twilight gira su cabeza a ver a rainbow molesta -ups...no la habian visto?-pregunto riendose

-bueno...yo si..-decia fluttershy encojiendose de hombros

-pero yo no.-dijo twilight molesta- gracias por contarme el final - le dijo seria a rainbow

-de nada- rio rainbow- oh bueno perdon jajajajaja se lo malo que es que te hagan spoilers, a mi pinkie me hizo uno muy grande el otro dia de la serie de doctores "911 en emergencias" en la que el doctor principal sufria un choque haciendo que muera y luego se enteraron de que un viejo amigo proboco el choque , pero resulto que salio vivo del choque- dijo rainbow mirando la caja de jugo mientras la agitaba lentamente, luego suspiro - si...recuerdo ese dia como si fuera ayer- dijo en un tono apagado seguido de beber el jugo recordando el momento, en eso ve que twilight se dirige molesta a su habitacion -twilight? Tambien seguias 911 en emergencias?

-ya no.- dijo molesta entrando a su habitacion y dando un portazo , rainbow pestañeo unos segundos y luego se tomo el estomago para comenzar a reir y lanzarse al suelo

-jajajajajajajaja dos jajajajaja dos spoilers en un dia jajajajajaja apesta ser tu twilight jajajajjaja-reia a mas no poder rainbow, fluttershy rio a carcajadas mientras llevaba la maleta sin terminar de twilight a su habitacion tocando la puerta

-vete! No quiero hablar ahora- se escucho la voz molesta de twilight dentro de la habitacion

-hum...qu-queria entregarte tu ma-maleta- dijo en voz baja fluttershy, una vez termino de hablar la puerta se abre rapidamente

-eras tu fluttershy? Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon!- comenzo a decir twilight arrepentida- crei que eras rainbow dash, no quise gritarte , perdoname fluttershy!- seguia disculpandose mientras abrazaba a fluttershy - me perdonas?

\- no fue para tanto twily -la intento calmar fluttershy correspondiendole el abrazo

-si lo fue...yo jamas te gritaria asi , en serio

-oye twilight~- canto rainbow acercandose - quieres otro spoiler?- continuo riendo, twilight le fruncio el ceño

-fluttershy vamos a la habitacion?-pregunto twilight ignorando a rainbow

-si ,vayan a encerrarse picaronas , de seguro que perversparkle quiere despedirse de la forma correcta jijiji-rio rainbow

-no en mi precencia! No de nuevo!- se escucho la voz de rarity que estaba en su cama

-que?!..n-no era para eso!-dijo inmediatamente twilight roja de verguenza, luego se escucha la puerta abrirse

-LLEGAMOS!-grito pinkie entrando saltando seguida de maud- maud, aqui es donde duermo

-hola maud, soy twilight sparkle , pinkie nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti- saludo twilight amigablemente

-yo ...soy fluttershy

-y yo rarity- saludo rarity elegantemente

-hola- saludo maud

-y de que hablaban?!-pregunto pinkie de pronto

-ah , que a twilight le conte dos spoilers sin querer- se rio rainbow

-ah como el concurso de preguntas

-y que spoiler es ese pinkie?-pregunto rainbow confundida, pinkie abrio la boca para responder pero - mejor no me digas!- le tapo la boca impidiendo que hable, luego ven que applejack entra a la cabaña

-uh maud, ella es applejack! -dijo emocionada pinkie- la vaquera de la que te conte - continuo con un tono campirano similar al de applejack

-hola maud, es un placer porfin conocerte- le dijo applejack sacudiendole la mano

-hola-respondio maud, luego entrecerro los ojos y camino hasta applejack para verle la cara mejor

-jejeje...hay algo mal?-pregunto nerviosa applejack alejando su rostro

-tu

-yo?

-eres una apple?-pregunto maud, applejack retrocedio unos pasos y se acomodo el sombrero

-asi es! Una apple de tomo y lomo y con orgullo-dijo applejack con un tono de orgullo, rarity rodo los ojos, maud pestañeo unos segundos y luego saco un papelito que al extenderlo era uno muy largo y comenzo a leerlo

-que es eso maud?-pregunto pinkie

\- ya veo...-murmuro

-que?! Que?!-pregunto pinkie impaciente, maud le paso el papel, las chicas intercambiaron miradas confundidas mientras que pinkie leia rapidamente-QUEEEE?!

-que dice?-preguntaron las chicas, luego pinkie miro a applejack con una gran sonrisa

-pinkie...me estas asustando...-dijo applejack seguido de tragar saliva

-SOMOS PRIMAS!-grito pinkie mientras abrazaba fuertemente a applejack

-que?!-preguntaron todas impresionadas

-piin...kie..-trato de hablar como pudo applejack mientras era abrasada fuertemente por pinkie luego la solto

-ups perdon...la emocion!-dijo soltandola -es que estoy TAN FELIZ!

-me pasan el documento?-pregunto twilight y maud se lo facilito , fluttershy rainbow y rarity se acercaron inmediatamente a leerlo

-es verdad...son primas lejanas-murmuro twilight impresionada

-NO ES GENIAL?!- gritaba pinkie mientras se colocaba a saltar en el sofa, applejack todavia estaba tratando de tomar aire, luego pinkie fue y abrazo a maud y applejack -estamos tan feliz de que seas una pie! O que nosotras seamos apple! Cualquiera de los dos es ultra archie mega bueno! Wiiiiiii!

-asi es- dijo maud con absoluta tranquilidad

-de...verdad?-pregunto rainbow por la expresion de maud

-siii que no ven la emocion de maud?!-pregunto pinkie señalandola

-si...la vemos- respondio rainbow

-siii hace mucho de que no la veo tan feliz!- dijo pinkie emocionada abrazando a maud

-yo no expreso mis emociones como lo hace pinkie- dijo maud

-si nos dimos cuenta-susurro rarity

-eso es genial, ya quiero decirle a todos, espero encontrarlas en las reuniones anuales de los apple- dijo applejack feliz abrazando con un brazo a pinkie, pinkie comenzo a aplaudir con una gran sonrisa

-esto merece una fiesta!

-no es por ser aguafiestas , pero..

-tu siempre eres aguafiestas twilight-bromeo rainbow

-diviertanse sin mi- continuo ignorando a rainbow

-siempre lo hacemos- la interrumpio nuevamente rainbow

-como iba diciendo...pero yo debo tomar un vuelo mañana temprano- continuo twilight

-ow...bueno entonces haremos una gran pijamada!-dijo pinkie saltando

-esa me gusto!- exclamo rainbow chocando los puños con pinkie

-entonces maud dormiras con nosotras?-pregunto applejack, maud asintio

-ira a comprarle frituras a roseluck!- grito pinkie saliendo corriendo de la cabaña y dejando la puerta abierta , applejack fue hacia rarity quien se estremecio por el viento helado que entraba

-hola..- saludo suavemente- me gusto lo que le dijiste a suri

-que bien.

-por favor rarity

-ya es tarde y estoy muy cansada, adios.

-quiero que sepas que no me rendire - le dijo applejack , rarity se detuvo y se sonrojo , luego volteo a ver a applejack quien le sonrio calidamente -asi es rarity, no me dare por vencida, peleare por tu perdon- dijo con decicion , rarity balbuceo unas palabras sonrojada , pero luego agito la cabeza

-suerte con eso , hum!- dijo girandose rapidamente con la cabeza en alto y caminando rapidamente, applejack suspiro

-realmente me vuelve loca..-murmuro con un tono de enamorada

...

En una habitacion oscura con velas en cierto muebles se encontraba roseluck sentada en una silla , junto a ella se encontraba carrot top con una caja de madera, al frente de ella estaban derpy, lily y daisy

-bien...sabemos muy bien el porque estan aqui...-comenzo a decir roseluck- mañana me ire por un largo viaje y esta noche tendre que dejar mi legado a una de ustedes tres...mis manos derechas...bien...veamos que dice el testamento- chasqueo los dedos y carrot top se acerco con la caja , roseluck la tomo y la soplo para quitar el "polvo" que tenia, que en realidad era harina que le habian hechado encima para dar la alusion de polvo y que era un testamento importante por la antigueadad, daisy comenzo a inhalar disimuladamente pensando que era droga

-es harina ...-dijo roseluck seria y daisy comenzo a toser- muy bien...el testamento ...dice...-expandia un largo papel que saco de la caja , las presentes escuchaban con atencion- ...nada

-que?!

-si...no dice nada- dijo roseluck extrañada

-que horror!- grito lily

-ehem..rose...esta al reves- dijo derpy aguantando su risa

-eh?- pregunto levantando una ceja y luego lo giro - nada

-no no...me refiero que esta al otro lado- explico derpy, roseluck lo volteo

-ohh...

-denada

-me hiciste ver como una idiota...puntos menos

-que?!

-bien bien...el testamento dice...que la persona que quedara a cargo en caso de que la lider suprema, osea yo, se ausente...sera...- en ese momento alguien enciende la luz dejando ver una pieza comun y corriente - mis ojos! quien encendio la luz?! Le quita seriedad a la ceremonia!

-oh, estaban en una ceremonia? Perdon es que vine a comprar- dijo pinkie entrando a la habitacion

-quieres muffins?!

-hierba de la buena?

-mmmm quiero 8 muffins- dijo sacando su billetera con diseños de cupcakes -y me guardan la hierba...-susurro

-pueden apresurarse? Debo acostarme temprano- apresuro roseluck

-buenuu- dijo pinkie mientras se iba - postdata deberias elegir a derpy - dijo antes de irse

-siii, la oiste rose? -pregunto emocionada derpy- "a veces hay que escuchar la voz del pueblo"...en este caso de pinkie

-solo terminemos con esto rapido, que alguien apague la luz-mando roseluck, las tres chicas se apresuraron en hacerlo -bien bien...la que remplazara se...mmm...carrot que dice aqui?-pregunto roseluck estirando su mano con el papel

-prueba...de...obstaculos, prueba de obstaculos!

-en serio?! Crei que seria algo como quien vende mas , cuando hicimos este testamento? -pregunto roseluck

-mmm si no me equivoco cuando teniamos 11 años- respondio lily

-aaww que recuerdos, ahi solo vendiamos lapicez y algunas galletas- dijo daisy nostalgica

-bien...pero una prueba de obstaculos lleva mucho tiempo- se cruzo de brazos roseluck

-entonces piedra ,papel o tijera- sugirio derpy

-derpy eso es...grandioso!- exclamo roseluck , luego saco un lapiz y comenzo a escribir en el largo papel -listo! "Prueba de obstaculos o piedra , papel o tijera"- leia lo que habia escrito

-excelente , justo hoy recogi unas cuantas piedras en el camino- dijo derpy emocionada, haciendo que las chicas presentes quedaran mirandola - estoy bromeando!...en serio creerian que tengo piedras en mi mochila? Jejeje...jej..je..-dijo nerviosa

-bien que sea rapido- dijo roseluck mientras sacaba un chocolate y comenzaba a comerlo, las tres chicas se miraron y tomaron pocicion de batalla

-PIEDRA , PAPEL O TIJERA!- gritaron al mismo tiempo y al momento en que sus brazos bajaban para mostrar su mano se veia en camara lenta, las gotas de sudor bajaban por las frentes del trio , probocando un destello de luz blanco cuando se juntaron las tres manos al centro, roseluck alejo la cabeza un poco por el extraño destello de luz que le golpeaba los ojos , pero que luego desaparecio dejando impresionada a roseluck por la jugada

-esto...esto es imposible..-murmuro impresionada mientras pedazos de chocolate caian de su boca, las tres chicas abrieron sus ojos y quedaron impresionadas

-c-como es posible...-murmuro lily impresionada

-..crei que solo era un mito!..-dijo daisy

lily tenia piedra , daisy tenia papel y derpy...derpy tenia tres dedos levantados

-la tactica milenaria de la luna! - dijieron impresionadas rose, lily , daisy y carrot al mismo tiempo

-asi es- dijo derpy con una sonrisa triunfante mientras levantaba la mano todavia con los tres dedos levantados - dice la leyenda que fue la tactica que uso la subdirectora luna para ganarle a celestia su auto actual, dandole una victoria inmediata- continuo, roseluck se acerco a derpy

-tienes mis respetos- le dijo emocionada- el negocio queda en tus manos- le tomo el hombro

-fue un honor perder contra una digna contrincante capaz de manejar la tactica de la luna- dijo lily mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto al igual que daisy

-no te disilucionare roseluck

-lo se derpy, lo se

*musica emotiva* (?

...

-y luego rainbow canto call me maybe ! JAJAJAJA- reia pinkie junto a applejack, maud solo observaba y rainbow estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia otro lado molesta

-ja ja muy gracioso- dijo rainbow sarcasticamente

-ay sabes que te queremos dashie- dijo pinkie mientras la abrazaba -uuhh recorde una cancion! - grito pinkie soltando a rainbow , luego se acomodo la garganta- Porque es un buen compañero , Porque es un buen compañero Porque es un buen compañeroooooo~ -canto usando un zapato de microfono y luego se lo acerco a maud para que terminara de cantar

-vamos maud! yo se que te la sabes!

-...

-excelenteee!- grito pinkie emocionada aplaudiendo

-peñasco tiene hambre- dijo maud y acercaba un muffin a su mascota

-rainbow tambien!-dijo rainbow acariciandose el estomago y le dio un gran mordisco a su muffin

-oye maud? Y que haces para divertirte?-pregunto applejack de su cama

-mmm escribo poemas...y juego con peñasco

-jugar con peñasco es muy divertido!- grito pinkie y agarro a peñasco y se lo lanzo a applejack

-aayy!-se quejo , la roca habia rebotado y cayo directo a las manos de maud

-wooow- se impresionaba rainbow -dejenme intentar!- grito agarrando a peñasco

-oye espera aayy!- dijo applejack cubriendose el rostro en donde habia resibido el golpe, nuevamente peñasco cayo directo a las manos de maud

-peñasco es increible!-exclamo rainbow

-asi es- dijo maud asintiendo

-ya basta - se quejo applejack cubriendose el rostro con su almohada

-ow que aburrida eres primita- dijo pinkie triste

-ya se! Maud, juegas?-pregunto rainbow emocionada mostrandole un control de su consola

-bueno- respondio, rainbow encendio la consola rapidamente

-es de luchas! Eligire un nivel basico para que no sea tan injusta tu derrota- rio rainbow, maud se limito a decir algo y no paso ni un minuto y rainbow habia perdido -QUE?!

-tus ataques eran muy basicos-dijo maud mientras que rainbow estaba boquiabierta

...

Twilight y fluttershy estaban acostadas en la cama de twilight y a sus pies estaban durmiendo angel y draco, rarity estaba vigilandolas como un alcon por si se les ocurria "demostrarse su amor " no dejandola dormir nuevamente, pero las veia con ternura ya que hasta el momento solo se susurraban cositas demasiado cursis hasta para rarity

-seran tan heladas las noches lejos de ti..-murmuro twilight abrazando a fluttershy

-lo se, pero debes hacerlo, siempre estare pensando en ti para no sentirme tan sola -murmuro fluttershy acurrucandose mas en twilight

-yo nunca dejo de pensar en ti..

-twily

-es verdad

-yo tambien nunca dejo de pensar en ti- dijo fluttershy tiernamente levantando la mirada para frotar su nariz con la de twilight

-me encantas flutter- susurro twilight y la comenzo a besar tiernamente, pero el beso comenzo a tener cada vez mas intensidad, rarity pudo notar que ya era un beso de lenguita , puso mas atencion -quiero que este momento sea eterno...-susurro twilight a centimetros de fluttershy

-hagamos que sea eterno- le respondio fluttershy y se comenzaron a besar nuevamente

-parecen dialogos sacados de una pelicula..-susurro a si misma rarity -bueno...tal vez no sea tan malo que desidan despedirse de la "manera correcta", no se veran por un mes ...-susurro , luego se dio vuelta, se tapo completamente con sus sabanas, para darles "privacidad"

Twilight y fluttershy ya se habian besado por un buen tiempo y se separaron para poder tomar aire, ambas se sonrieron y juntaron las frentes por unos segundos

-te voy a extrañar..-murmuro fluttershy

-y yo a ti -murmuro twilight , se dieron un corto pero tierno beso y fluttershy volvio a acurrucarse en twilight , luego de unos minutos ambas quedaron dormidas...

_Al otro dia..._

Muy temprano Twilight se encontraba en la salida , junto a fluttershy, rarity , rainbow , pinkie, applejack y maud

-las extrañare chicas- dijo twilight dirigiendose a sus amigas

-nosotras tambien!- dijo pinkie triste juntando a todas en un abrazo, en ese momento llego sunset, trixie, aria, sonata y adagio

-espero que no sea tarde para despedirse- dijo trixie acercandose

-no lo es , todavia falta lyra y roseluck- respondio twilight terminado de decir esto las mencionadas llegaron corriendo

-muy bien chicas las espero en el auto- dijo luna mientras entraba en su auto

-rooseee!- gritaron derpy, lily ,daisy y carrot

-chicas!-dijo roseluck con una sonrisa

-venimos a despedirnos -dijieron las cuatro seguido de abrazarla

-aaww quiero otro abrazo!-grito pinkie triste y volvio a unir a sus amigas en un abrazo , esta vez incluyendo al grupo de trixie, lyra esboso una pequeña sonrisa al ver a los dos grupos compartiendo un abrazo despidiendose de sus amigas

-nadie vino a despedirme...-murmuro triste- quizas se dieron cuenta de que soy una mala amiga...starlight tenia razon...

-lyra!- se acercaba corriendo colgate y octavia , haciendo que a lyra se le iluminara la cara

-hola chicas-saludo con una sonrisa lyra

-hoy comenzaremos el plan para borrar la foto- dijo octavia seria

-oh...-murmuro lyra mirando el suelo

-oye, agradece que te ayudamos- decia octavia levantando una ceja

-no es eso...solo que crei que vendrian a despedirse...ya saben- dijo y luego con sus ojos señalo los dos grupos que se habian formado para despedir a twilight y roseluck

-lyra, si venimos a despedirte-le dijo colgate dandole una sonrisa y luego la abrazo y octavia se unio al abrazo

-te cuidas -le dijo octavia abrazandola

-descuiden, llegare sanita - rio lyra, los abrazos multiples se rompieron por luna quien tocaba la bocina de su auto

-apurense, recuerden que debemos llegar al aeropuerto!-grito luna del auto mientras tocaba una y otra vez la bocina

-no te preocupes, resolveremos todo- le dijo octavia sonriendole a lyra , mientras que colgate asentia

-gracias chicas-agradecio lyra mientras guardaba su maleta en el portaequipaje

-solo sera un mes..-le dijo fluttershy abrazando a twilight quien tenia carita de penita

-ya te estoy extrañando- le dijo twilight correspondiendole el abrazo luego se miraron y se besaron -..t-te...te amo...-murmuro sonrojada rompiendo el beso, fluttershy se sonrojo tambien

-yo...tambien te amo...-murmuro fluttershy y se besaron tiernamente

-vomitare -comento rainbow a pinkie

-yo vomitare arcoiris!- grito pinkie y se echo rapidamente confetti en la boca seguido de escupirlo y toser- valio la pena...-murmuro mientras rainbow reia

-vamos!-apresuro luna , twilight y roseluck entraron al auto (lyra ya se habia subido) , luna lo encendio y se fue , las demas se quedaron viendo como el auto se alejaba lentamen...bueno la verdad se alejaba rapidamente, luna estaba apresurada , hasta que un sonido como canto de pajaros rompio el silencio, era el celular de fluttershy , apenas lo vio sonrio , era un mensaje de twilight

-y...que hacemos esperando aqui afuera?...esta helado - dijo rainbow tiritando

-en unos minutos mas entramos a clases- comento applejack

-es verdad primita!- desde la noticia que pinkie se refiere a applejack como "primita" , luego miro a maud - te quedas en nuestra cabaña?

-si, estare bien con peñasco - respondio -me ire mañana...creo, ya dije lo que tenia que decir

-oki doki loki

-ay ese peñasco si que es un salvajotas...fue divertido arrojarlo contra applejack-rio rainbow

-pues para mi no!-grito molesta applejack

-cariño vamos?-pregunto rarity a fluttershy quien no se despegaba de su celular, fluttershy solo le limito en asentir y se fue siguiendo a rarity

-mmm que sucede sonata?-pregunto trixie a la chica quien estaba mirando pensativa hacia donde se habia ido el auto

-...te han dicho alguna vez que te aman? O tu se lo has dicho a alguien?-pregunto sonata mirando a trixie

-mmm...no...-murmuro trixie -nunca le han dicho a trixie que la aman...y trixie nunca se lo ha dicho a alguien... -respondio

-pero has sentido que amas a alguien?-pregunto curiosa

-bueno...-dijo trixie sonrojandose incomoda- si...pero no es correspondido..

-lo lamento

-descuida, trixie esta bien- dijo trixie rascandose la nuca - y a ti? Te han dicho que te aman?-pregunto , sonata miro a aria que se alejaba caminando con adagio

-no...-respondio , trixie miro a aria

-solo necesita un empujoncito - dijo trixie , haciendo que sonata girara su rostro rapidamente a verla

-quien?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza

-pues aria

-y porque?...no crees que se lastimaria?

-...vamos a clases?

-oh..mmm bueno

-aria-la llamo sunset, aria se detuvo pero adagio siguio caminando , sunset se acerco- necesito ayuda

-no puedo, es algo que tu tienes que ver

-pero..

-mira..te recomiendo que no te acerques a ninguna de las dos este dia, ni les des la hora , y concentrate en tu decicion

-bien...

_Despues..._

-señorita vinyl...usted ha faltado ultimamente a su club...acaso quiere renun..

-si- respondio vinyl inmediatamente a celestia que estaba sentada frente a su escritorio -renuncio al club de entretenimiento

-oh muy bien...eso...fue rapido, puede retirarse

-bien...-dijo vinyl y se fue , celestia saco unos papeles

-vaya, parece que el club de entretenimiento esta al borde del peñas...oh oh- estaba diciendo hasta que comenzo a leer un documento - tiene cuatro miembros...pero cuando el club tiene una asesora como minimo deben haber cinco miembros...

...

-esta mañana bon bon me envio una mirada nose...como de desconfianza- le iba diciendo octavia a colgate mientras caminaban por los pasillos

-si , la veo mas distante- comento colgate

-como sea...debemos pensar en como borrar las fotos, lyra me dijo que lo mas probable es que este en unos de los estantes que estan en una pieza de la sala del periodico, ya que es el unico lugar en donde no tenia acceso y tengo una teoria de que tanto starlight como suri tienen un pendrive con la foto-comento octavia, colgate asentia

-es obvio que esos estantes tienen llaves...y los pendrives...donde esconderias tu un pendrive con informacion muy secreta?-pregunto colgate

-bueno...lo dejaria debajo de mi colchon...o -se sonrojo- en donde esta mi ropa interior

-ya veo...entonces esas serian unos posibles lugares donde estarian los pendrives-comento colgate, octavia la detuvo

-no hay que descartar la opcion del brasier- murmuro- quizas suri lo tenga guardado ahi

-pe-pero si asi fuera...como lo sacariamos?!

-ahi entras tu

-que?! Por-porque yo?! Tu eres la que esta soltera!

-porque yo no le agrado a suri

-pe-pero..-estaba protestando colgate pero justo habian llegado a la sala de clases , octavia vio que suri estaba sentada sola y le hizo una seña a colgate con la mirada , colgate trago saliva y se sento al lado de suri, quien la miro confuza pero luego siguio con lo suyo

-oye suri...-hablo finalmente colgate, suri la miro levantando una ceja - tu si tuvieras algo ultra secreto donde lo esconderias?-pregunto rapidamente que suri no escucho con claridad

-que?-pregunto confundida

-nada...solo...jeje fue una pregunta existencial...sigue con lo tuyo- dijo nerviosa, suri la miro confundida y siguio con lo suyo, colgate se golpeo la cabeza regañandose a si misma y la hora paso y colgate no tuvo ningun progreso con suri, al terminar la hora se junto con octavia

-y?

-no consegui nada...

-bien...buscaremos otro plan...pero no creas que te salvaste con la idea del brasier

-realmente se ven sospechosas- comento bon bon junto a vinyl cerca de un casillero observando a octavia y colgate

-es obvio que ocultan algo, y ahora que lyra se fue sera mas facil averiguarlo- dijo vinyl cruzandose de brazos

-como lo averiguaremos?-pregunto bon bon

-bueno...tenemos la ayuda de rainbow y trixie, es obvio que es algo sobre lyra o octavia o suri o starlight o coco o colgate ...algo que impide a que lyra renunciar- decia vinyl pensativa

-que tienen en comun lyra, suri, starlight, coco, octavia y colgate ?-pregunto bon bon

-bueno lyra, suri, starlight y coco son del periodico ...pero octavia y colgate nose

-entonces es algo con el periodico claro esta, alguien debera infiltrarse en la sala del periodico- dijo bon bon

-pero como haremos eso?

-pan comido...

Suri estaba guardando unos cuadernos en su casillero y de pronto escucho unas risitas que le eran irritantes para sus oidos , al levantar la mirada se encontro con fleur dis lee y su grupito de fashionistas de cuarta, suri coloco cara de disgusto, nunca le agrado fleur

-descuiden, salvaremos a sunset de ese grupo y en especial de agh trixie, debemos mejorarle el perfil a sunset, tiene futuro como una de nosotras y se desperdicia si sigue juntandose con la ridicula de trixie-comentaba fleur con una vaso de cafe en su mano, suri fruncio el ceño , querian separar a trixie de sunset, ese era su plan , pero luego dio una pequeña carcajada, _que desactualizada...yo ya hice que trixie se aleje de sunset , _penso suri , pero luego fue suficiente, solo podia escuchar insultos contra trixie y como salvar a sunset

-suerte con eso- la interrumpio suri cerrando su casillero, fleur se volteo

-que dijiste?-pregunto levantando una ceja , suri se acerco

-suerte con eso-repitio seria

-separar a sunset de trixie? Eso sera mas facil que tu querida- le dijo fleur colocando una mano en su cadera mientras que con la otra sujetaba su vaso con cafe, suri agrando los ojos y luego fruncio el ceño

-disculpame pero eres tu la que es mas facil que la tabla del 1 -le respondio molesta , fleur abrio su boca y se llevo una mano al pecho ofendida - ademas , separar a sunset de trixie sera muy dificil, no podras hacerlo

-porque? Ni que estuviera enamorada - se rio fleur, suri desvio la mirada -omg! No me digas que jajajajaj en serio?! Dios que tonta al creer que una ridicula como ella tendria oportunidad con una chica de clase como sunset - se rio fleur, suri se molesto y se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño- y porque te enojas? Sabes que es verdad...digo..solo mirala es una egolatra total cuando en realidad es la nada misma

-tal vez sea egolatra...- dijo molesta suri levantando una ceja, luego hizo una pausa para mirarla de pies a cabeza con disgusto seguido de soltar una carcajada -pero al menos no es una ramera barata - (turn down for what! (? ) dijo seguido de guiñar un ojo e irse con una sonrisa triunfante dejando a fleur roja de ira y sus acompañantes impresionadas, una vez suri doblo por el pasillo se detuvo

-acaso...defendi a trixie?-pregunto impresionada -bueno...trixie me cae mucho mejor que esa fashionista de cuarta de fleur...ademas solo yo la puedo perjudicar , si , solo por eso, no porque me esta empezando a agradar trixie, naa para nada , aun la odio- continuo , respiro hondo , sonrio y siguio caminando

-como sea ...-comenzo a decir fleur todavia molesta mientras comenzaba a caminar pero al llegar a la esquina del pasillo se topo con trixie haciendo que su tibio cafe se volteara en su pecho

-perdon perdon!-se disculpo inmediatamente trixie retrocediendo unos pasos , fleur apreto los puños con ira, encontrarse ahora con trixie era la guinda de la torta y mas si derramo su cafe

-fijate por donde caminas pedazo de...ridicula!- dijo molesta

-oye! Trixie lo siente! No tienes que porque insultarla- dijo trixie colocandose derecha y frunciendo el ceño

-no te estoy insultando, te estoy diciendo la verdad

-no es cierto!

-fleur...ya basta-comenzo a decir blueberry cake tomandole el hombro, pero fleur le aparto la mano de un manoton y miro fijamente a trixie con el ceño fruncido quien no tenia problema en fruncirle el ceño demostrando el doble de ira

-porque odias a trixie?-pregunto manteniendole la mirada con el ceño fruncido

-porque no odiarte?-le pregunto fleur tratando de lanzarle lacers con los ojos pero no superaban la ira que demostraba trixie en los suyos , la verdad el que le dijieran " ridicula" siempre fue una ofensa muy grande para trixie , luego fleur retomo su compostura - solo alejate de sunset, no quiero que termine como tu, ella ha demostrado cambiar- dijo mas tranquila, sunset iba saliendo de una sala y se encuentra con la escena, por la compostura de trixie pudo notar rapidamente que la estaban atacando, sunset fruncio el ceño , iba a intervenir pero luego recordo lo dicho por aria...

-a que te refieres?-pregunto trixie molesta

-a que te alejes de ella, no le haces bien estando en su compañia , ella ya ha demostrado que ha cambiado, que es diferente ...pero tu? Tu sigues igual y eso no ayuda con la imagen de sunset

-trixie ha cambiado , ahora tiene amigas!

-talvez...pero sigues igual de ridicula, solo piensalo...cuando sunset se juntaba contigo todos le tenian miedo o la trataban mal , estaba en la soledad , si sigue contigo quedara en la soledad, por eso yo la ayudare a salir de esa soledad- continuo, trixie desvio la mirada y vio a sunset parada ahi...sin hacer nada ni decir nada al respecto

-entiendo...-murmuro mirando el suelo, fleur sonrio

-si ahora vete con tus galletitas de mantequilla gran y poderosa trixie- dijo en un tono burlesco haciendo que trixie apretara los puños con fuerza, no iba a dejar que la humillen, no de nuevo , su sangre estaba hirbiendo y esa burla fue suficiente para que trixie levantara la mirada furiosa y dirija su mano para abofetearla , pero los reflejos de fleur alcanzaron a detenerle la mano que iba con fuerza dejando a todas las presentes boquiabiertas

-como te atreves?!-pregunto molesta fleur, trixie le mantenia la mirada con ira , era casi irreconocible a los ojos de sunset , trixie jamas habia demostrado conductas tan agresivas, ella podia ser molesta pero no violenta , trixie rapidamente aparto su mano de la de fleur - en serio creiste que ? Jajajajajaj- comenzo a reir fleur - lo digo y lo vuelvo a decir eres un iman para burlas- continuo, sunset desvio la mirada y se fue

\- basta! Tus palabras no dañan a trixie , tu no eres nada! Acaso crees que trixie se siente intimidada por ti?!- comenzo a decir trixie furiosa, mientras fleur retrocedia - Ja! Porfavor no eres ni la mitad de alguien capaz de intimidar a trixie, no me importa tu opinion,no le llegas a trixie ni a los talones!, tal vez digas que trixie esta en la soledad, pero ha encontrado buenas amigas que siempre le daran su apoyo en lo que sea, tu eres la ridicula! Tu tu..tu eres una..

-basta!- grito adagio y se acerco

-adagio!- dijo fleur sonriendo

-deja a trixie tranquila- dijo adagio mirando seriamente a fleur

-pe-pero...ella me estaba atacando que no la viste?-pregunto fleur impresionada

-y?-pregunto adagio- dije que la dejes tranquila

-esfumate fleur como te llames- dijo trixie seria cruzandose de brazos, fleur miro con el ceño fruncido y se fue, sus acompañantes les dieron una mirada nerviosa y se fueron, trixie miro a adagio

-gracias..-murmuro sonriendo

-denada...sin rencores?-pregunto extendiendole la mano

-nunca los tuve- dijo sonriendo y se la estrecho, adagio le devolvio la sonrisa

-debemos retomar las partidas de pocker

-dalo por hecho

...

Rarity observaba de reojo a applejack desde su pupitre , la vaquera estaba con una mirada pensativa al vacio ,afirmandose la cabeza con una mano y el codo apoyado en su mesa, algo planeaba , pero que? " _asi es rarity, no me dare por vencida, peleare por tu perdon " _las palabras de applejack todavia rondaban por su cabeza, rarity se sonrojo intensamente , y miro con ojos de enamorada por un momento a applejack , contemplandole todo el rostro, los ojos, el cabello, etc. seguido de suspirar , pero agito la cabeza una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo,luego de unos segundos applejack comienza a anotar algo en un papel , seguido de voltear a ver a rarity y le sonrio , rarity desvia la mirada inmediatamente sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido

-jejeje-rio applejack y luego siguio con lo suyo - bueno...no soy muy buena para calcular las cosas...pero todo sea para el perdon de rarity- murmuro mirando una hoja de papel que decia "plan para el perdon de rarity

Paso 1 : "

Luego apego su cabeza en su mesa

-no sirvo para esto...

...

Despues de clases aria fue hacia trixie quien estaba apoyada en el arbol frente al lago

-que haces?-pregunto aria acercandose

-nada...bueno, trixie esta pensando

-en que?- pregunto cruzandose de brazos, trixie miro a aria y le sonrio

-tu deberias ser mas amorosa con tu novia- dijo divertidamente, aria se sonrojo

-a que te refieres?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño , trixie rio

-bueno...esque hoy sonata me pregunto si alguna vez le han dicho a trixie que la aman o si trixie le ha dicho a alguien que lo ama- comenzo a decir trixie luego miro a aria quien estaba mirando hacia otro lado - no se lo has dicho? ...o no la am..

-claro que si...llevamos juntas casi un año y la conozco hace cuatro años mas o menos...

-entonces?

-...es dificil sabes? No encuentro las palabras correctas ...o el momento correcto

-entonces...tu deberias crear el momento correcto- le dijo trixie , aria la miro

-diablos...odio admitirlo...pero tienes razon..-murmuro aria-lo intentare

-trixie te ayudara!

-no gracias.

-que mala...oye y para que viniste?

-bueno, vine a ver si estabas con sunset o algo...veo que aun no decide- dijo aria cruzandose de brazos

-eh?...porque deberia estar con ella?...ya le dije que a trixie no le importa y que no le importa si se va con adagio- dijo trixie mirando a otro lado cabizbaja

-porfavor dime que no hiciste esa estupides- dijo aria seria , trixie la miro

-si lo hice...que querias que haga?-pregunto levantando una ceja , aria se cubrio el rostro y regaño unas cosas molesta , luego tomo a trixie de los hombros

-ayer le dije que ya era hora de que decida entre tu o adagio!- le grito

-que?!

-si! Iba a decidir pronto! -le dijo molesta- bueno...acostumbrate a la idea de verla caminar de la mano junto a adagio- continuo soltandola, trixie agrando los ojos y comenzo a balbucear cosas, pero luego agito la cabeza

-y de que hubiera servido?! Igual hubiera elegido a adagio! La relacion que tenia trixie con sunset de este año no es la misma a la del año pasado!

-pudo haberte eligido...-murmuro aria y luego se fue

"Pudo haberte elegido"...esas palabras dieron como una bala al corazon en trixie, pudo haber estado con sunset...lo que tanto queria...pero ahora esa idea se esfumo completamente, trixie cerro los ojos con pesar, y luego fruncio el ceño

-a trixie no le importa- dijo firme, luego miro el atardecer y pudo localizar la "estrella del atardecer "- no le importa...-murmuro mirando el suelo

...

Adagio estaba sentada en el pasto, justo en donde solia ensayar con sunset, este dia la estuvo evitando , lo que significaba una cosa, sunset iba a elegir de una vez por todas entre ella o trixie, lo sabia ademas porque vio a aria conversar con sunset, y la verdad no estaba nerviosa, tensa ni nada, si ella se quedaba con sunset , perfecto!, si trixie se quedaba con sunset , bien, no siente y nunca sintio una rivalidad con trixie, si hubiera sido asi le hubiera refregado en la cara los besos que se han dado, pero adagio no intento conquistar a sunset para quitarsela a trixie, si bien como dijo aria, ella estaba cansada de estar sola, y las absurdas insistencias de sonata sobre que deberia buscar a alguien para tener citas dobles , etc. Adagio sentia los pasos de las alumnas que iban devuelta a las habitaciones, el lugar en donde estaba sentada estaba cerca de un camino de arena que guiaba a las cabañas, unos pasos se detuvieron, adagio volteo y era fleur y su grupito

-oye adagio, vengo a disculparme por lo de la mañana...yo..yo explote porque justo antes suri me habia insultado- comenzo a decir

-no hay problema -dijo adagio sin mirarla

-que haces?-pregunto blueberry cake

-solo estoy pensando ...si eso es todo lo que tienen para decir , pueden retirarse

...

**Sunset PDV**

-Trixie o adagio?-murmure acostada en mi cama mirando el techo , jamas crei que esto llegaria, es tan dificil elegir...o tal vez no...hice lo que me dijo, aria , trate de tener el menor contacto con ambas durante el dia para reflexionar y pensar bien mi decicion, mi mente todavia era un reboltijo de sensaciones y recuerdos, solo tenia una cosa clara...tenia que elegir a una de las dos ahora. La verdad no estoy preocupada sobre si mi decicion sera correcta o no, estoy cien porciento segura que si lo sera, el tema es...cual sera mi decicion?...quizas deba pensar en los pro y contras de cada una...si, eso hare...por quien empiezo?adagio? Trixie? Empiezo con los pro o los contra? Agh no! Eso es analizar mucho la situacion...pero tampoco debo elegirlo a la rapida, bueno pero...piensa en los momentos o recuerdos no? Eso ayudara de seguro ...bueno...es que cada momento es diferente con cada una , mis recuerdos con adagio son recuerdos agradables, claro los ultimos...porque la primera vez que nos conocimos no nos llevabamos muy bien ya que queria ser la lider, pero los ultimos...pase momentos muy agradables con ella mientras ensayabamos , de alguna forma me relajaba cantar y estar junto a ella, y me ayudo con el concurso , algo que ayudo a que la mayoria me perdone...y trixie...bueno mis primeros momentos con ella no eran agradables , de hecho...ahora que lo pienso la primera vez que la conoci se apego mucho a mi porque yo era a la unica que conocia y peleabamos mucho...pero los ultimos momentos si que son agradables y teniamos un pequeño juego de apodos muy divertido, y jamas me discrimino por como fui, de hecho tenia el descaro de molestarme...dios! comparto tan lindos recuerdos con ambas, luego recorde mi beso con trixie y mi beso con adagio haber si eso ayudaria en algo...luego recorde lo que me dijo trixie anoche...practicamente me dijo que me vaya con adagio ...eso quizas me facilita las cosas...y la forma en que me lo dijo no me gusto para nada , casi similar cuando grito que me odiaba...quien se cree que es?..bueno me cerro las puertas en la cara, debo tomar nota de eso? ...aggh que estoy pensando? No he avanzado nada en mi decicion!...o eso es lo que creo...luego recorde lo que me dijo aria...

-con quien quiero estar?-me pregunte y la respuesta se vino a mi mente como un flash, me sonroje y sonrei , o quizas...la respuesta siempre estuvo en mi mente? Como sea, estoy casi segura de mi decicion, me levanto de mi cama y abro la puerta

-8! Puedes creerlo aria?! 8 muffins! 8! - escuche a sonata decirle a aria, procese un poco lo que dijo sonata y luego entrecerre los ojos para ver mejor algo que estaba bajo el sofa, me agacho a recogerlo, era el periodico escolar, para ser mas exacta la noticia en la que me salgo besando con adagio, por alguna razon estas señales hacen que me sienta mas segura con mi decicion, lo deje ahi , y salgo rapidamente de la cabaña y comienzo a caminar ...se exactamente donde esta ahora...

**FinSunset PDV**

Adagio estaba viendo su celular pero sintio unos pasos lejanos , levanto un poco la vista

-acaso...es sunset?- se pregunto adagio, justamente era sunset quien iba caminando por el camino de arena

.

Trixie agarro una piedra lentamente , la miro por unos segundos y luego miro el lago, fruncio el ceño y lanzo la piedra haciendo que avanze por el lago dando cuatro saltos antes de que se hunda, trixie abrio momentaneamente los ojos impresionada pero luego bajo la mirada , se apoyo en el arbol cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un largo y triste suspiro

-veo que has mejorado...

Trixie abrio los ojos de golpe y volteo su cabeza encontrandose con sunset shimmer, el corazon de trixie se acelero y comenzo a sentir unas extrañas mariposas

-s-sunset shimmer...-murmuro trixie impresionada

-asi es- dijo sunset sonriendo colocandose frente a trixie

-pe-pero...-comenzo a decir todavia en shock, luego agito la cabeza y se despego del arbol - que quieres?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño, sunset levanto las cejas impresionada

-que?-pregunto confundida

-vienes a decirle a trixie que te iras con adagio?-pregunto levantando una ceja molesta

-trixie no e..

-o acaso vienes a decirle que no se junte mas contigo, porque no quieres estar en la soledad?- continuo trixie, sunset fruncio el ceño

-un momento! Estas confundiendo las cosas!- dijo sunset molesta

-no! Las entiendo muy bien! ...sunset shimmer anoche te lo dije...no me importa que te vayas con adagio! Despues de todo siempre la trataste mejor a ella que a trixie! Ya te has besado dos veces con ella! No sabes cuantas noches trixie no pudo dormir! Yo te quise primero! -decia molesta trixie, sunset fruncio mas el ceño

-en serio que me desesperas- dijo molesta sunset

-entonces porque vienes?! Siempre dices que trixie es insoportable , irritante y muchas cosas mas! Es porque siempre odiaste a trixie! Y tratabas de alejarla, aun asi trixie seguia insistiendo! Ademas tus nuevas "amiguitas" quieren separarte de trixie!-continuo , sunset apreto los puños, hace tiempo que no discutia con trixie, solo la escuchaba hablar y hablar o mas bien quejandose, que ya no aguanto mas ..y muy en el fondo...sunset extrañaba esas peleas con trixie - pero todos esos años fueron desper...-sunset no la dejo terminar, la tomo de la sudadera rapidamente y la acerco para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente , trixie abrio los ojos de golpes y toda la sangre de su cuerpo subio a su rostro, pero luego cerro los ojos y comenzo a disfrutar , sunset mientras la besaba le solto la sudadera y como las manos de trixie se mantenian estaticas las tomo suavemente y las envolvio en su cintura , luego coloco sus manos al rededor del cuello de trixie para profundizar mas el beso, luego de un buen tiempo se separan unos centimentros para tomar aire

-te elijo a ti ...trixie, lo demas no importa..- murmuro sonrojada sunset sonriendo, a trixie le brillaron los ojos haciendo que sunset de una pequeña risa - todavia te odio

-yo te odio mas- dijo trixie sonriendo , sunset rio

-ah si ?que tanto?

-bueno , decir que te odio mucho no seria suficiente- respondio trixie como el dialogo que habian tenido hace mucho (cap 5 ) , sunset comenzo a besarla nuevamente pero esta vez de una forma suave , pronto abrio un poco la boca para cederle permiso de ingresar la lengua de trixie, que comenzo a explorar casi literalmente la boca de sunset

-trixie!-rio sunset dandole un suave golpe en el brazo , mientras que su otra mano no se despegaba del cuello de trixie

-que?

-me dio cosquillas

-pero sunset shimmer..

-controla tu lengua ...es muy curiosa- dijo sunset , trixie se sonrojo por el comentario - que por ahora solo se centre en mi lengua ...ya llegara el momento de ... "explorar"- le susurro en el oido

-sunset shimmer ya basta- dijo trixie cubriendose el rostro completamente rojo por los multiples pensamientos que ocuparon su mente, sunset rio, luego de que el sonrojo cesó un poco trixie se quito las manos del rostro y miro a sunset quien la miraba sonriendole,sintio un calor recorrer su cuerpo y miles de mariposas en el estomago,era amor, realmente estaba enamorada de sunset , practicamente lo ha estado durante dos o tres años , trixie le devolvio la sonrisa y la abrazo , sunset le correspondio el abrazo

-...te ...te quiero..-murmuro trixie ,aunque lo que sentia hacia sunset era mucho mas fuerte que un " te quiero" , sin embargo no queria arriesgarse a decirle "te amo" , es lo que sentia pero , quizas como reaccionaria sunset. Sunset sintio arder sus mejillas intensamente, su corazon comenzo a latir mas rapido de lo que ya estaba y las mariposas volaban sin parar por su estomago y sintio una alegria enorme, esa sensacion que solo sentia con trixie cerca y que adagio jamas pudo lograr, aria tenia razon solo tenia sentimientos amorosos hacia una y era trixie, siempre fue asi, lo de adagio solo era amistad y cariño mutuo que lo confundio con posible enamoramiento, luego sonrio y la abrazo con mas fuerza

-y yo te quiero a ti

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:') y la vida le vuelve a sonreir a trixie, debo admitir que ha sido una de las escenas que mas me gusto escribir xd despues de tanto sufrimiento**

**hace unos caps atras ni se me hubiera pasado por la mente el que adagio y suri defendieran a trixie lool (desde la puteada que le dio rarity a suri como que anda mas tranquila (? )**

**Como le dira aria que ama a sonata? Como sera el mes afuera para twilight, lyra y roseluck? Como se las ingeniaran colgate y octavia para quitarle el supuesto pendrive a suri? Vinyl y bon bon podran descubrir la foto? Que planea applejack para rarity? El club se cerrara? La relacion Sunxie se mantendra? Comenzaran una relacion seria? **

**Todo esto y mas en instituto canterlot recargado!**

**Gracias por leer , dar su opinion y sugerencias que ayudan a que siga esta historia! :3 como siempre son libres de expresarse en los reviews , chauuu **


	24. fin al entretenimiento

-esas nuevas amiguitas tuyas querian separarme de ti - decia trixie con una piedra en la mano que la lanzaba de vez en cuando al aire para volver a atraparla , estaba frente a sunset quien estaba apoyada en el arbol

-es que no les agradas- dijo sunset sonriendo

-trixie ya esta acostumbrada a los haters- dijo trixie encojiendose de hombros, luego miro a sunset - ellas decian que si te quedabas con trixie quedarias en la soledad...- dijo algo seria, sunset la miro a los ojos

-no me importa estar en la soledad si es contigo - le dijo dandole una calida sonrisa, trixie la miro sonrojada -no puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso- continuo llevandose una mano en la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza

-pero lo hiciste - dijo trixie triunfante

-te odio porque me haces decir ese tipo de cosas

-me amo por hacerte decir ese tipo de cosas

-nunca falta el momento egocentrico- rio sunset

-oye sunset shimmer, tu me habias dicho hace mucho que eras fria conmigo porque no sabias tratar a las personas...-comenzo a decir trixie, sunset suspiro cansada

-si, porque no sabia muy bien lo que es el ...mmm "cariño" he sido afectuosa con muy pocas personas , para ser mas especifica con mis padres y tampoco era tan afectiva con ellos, por eso no queria comprometerme a algo serio contigo...ya que no sabia como..-dijo mirando el suelo

-oh...-murmuro trixie , sunset miro hacia otro lado

-pero ahora si puedo comprometerme en algo serio...-murmuro en voz baja mirando hacia otro lado y luego vio a trixie de reojo

-que?

-que? Yo no dije nada- dijo sunset "impresionada" , trixie habia escuchado esa indirecta que si bien hizo que su corazon salte de alegria al mismo tiempo que hizo que unos nervios enormes se apoderen de ella

-entonces...-dijo trixie nerviosa

-entonces...-le sonrio sunset alentandola, trixie trago saliva , estaba buscando las palabras correctas y la forma correcta

-sunset shimmer puedes cerrar los ojos?- pregunto trixie

-ok- dijo cerrandolos, trixie levanto la mirada y vio las hermosas flores que tenia el arbol y se estiro para alcanzar una, pero la rama era muy alta haciendo que trixie tenga que saltar , sunset levanto una ceja todavia con los ojos cerrados hasta que decidio abrir uno y reir al ver la escena , se acerco soltando carcajadas

-deja que te ayude - dijo riendo y se estiro pero tambien la rama le era muy alta asi que salto y pudo sacar una flor , luego miro a trixie con una mirada presumida mostrando la flor

-..gracias...-dijo trixie roja de verguenza mirando hacia otro lado y tomando la flor

-todavia quieres que cierre los ojos?-pregunto divertida , trixie la miro y asintio , sunset rodo los ojos sonriendo y cerro los ojos , luego de unos segundos trixie habla

-listo! Abrelos!- sunset los abrio y solo vio a trixie frente a ella como hace unos segundos , solo que no tenia la flor en la mano, sunset levanto una ceja confundida , pero antes de que dijiera algo trixie se acomodo la garganta y hablo - trixie quiere hacerte una pregunta- dijo y sunset noto como las mejillas de trixie lentamente se ruborizaron, y sonrio

-y..cual es esa pregunta?-pregunto sunset , que en realidad sabia muy bien cual era, trixie chasqueo los dedos y la flor que habia sacado sunset hace un momento aparecio en su mano como por arte de magia dejando a sunset impresionada

-tu...-comenzo a decir tomando la flor con ambas manos

-yo?-pregunto sunset sonriendo, trixie cerro los ojos por un momento por los nervios luego los abrio mirando los ojos cian de sunset haciendo que se sonroje mas, sunset dio una carcajada, jamas creia ser capaz de ver a trixie en ese estado , la trixie original claro, no la otra personalidad

-...amm..te...te gustaria ser la novia de trixie?-pregunto estirandole la flor, a pesar de que sunset sabia lo que le iba a preguntar no pudo evitar sonrojarse, luego tomo la flor

-mmm dejame pensar...-dijo pensativa girando la flor del tallo, luego miro a trixie que miraba atenta esperando la respuesta y la llamo con el dedo para que se acercara , trixie obedecio y se acerco, sunset coloco una mano en su hombro - si, si me gustaria ser la novia de trixie- respondio seguido de besarla tiernamente, luego se separo unos centimetros para mirarle los ojos rosa oscuro

-eso quiere decir que ahora puedo tomarte la mano? Besarte cuando quiera? Pasar tiempo juntas?-pregunto trixie emocionada con los ojos brillantes

-si trixie, pero primero debemos decirselo a nuestras amigas, no quiero que se topen con la noticia de golpe- rio sunset -y eres tan adorable

-no es cierto!- dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzandose los brazos

-aaaww enojada te ves mas adorable

-basta!- exclamo cubriendose el rostro , sunset rio -bueno al menos no estas gruñona -murmuro trixie mirando hacia otro lado , sunset dejo de reirse

-disculpa?

-que?

-ibamos tan bien trixie- dijo sunset alejandose y negando con la cabeza

-oh vamos! No es la primera vez que te digo gruñona- dijo trixie levantando una ceja

-es verdad , pero arruinaste nuestro momento

-teniamos un momento?-pregunto trixie levantando una ceja sonriendo

-ya no por tu culpa- dijo sunset mirando hacia otro lado, trixie rodo los ojos

-bueno, bueno, que puede hacer trixie para volver a tener el momento?

-asi no funciona.- respondio sunset friamente, trixie camino hacia sunset y le tomo ambas manos

-te he dicho lo lindo que son tus ojos?-pregunto trixie mirandocelos fasinada, sunset se sonrojo

-mas lindos que los de trixie?-pregunto pestañeando repetidamente

-mmmmm no-murmuro pensativa trixie , sunset fruncio el ceño y trixie rio - es broma...si, son mas lindos que los de trixie- dicho esto ambas se besaron

...

Twilight estaba leyendo un libro mientras viajaba por el avion ,de vez en cuando revisaba y respondia los mensajes de fluttershy, estaba sentada en una corrida de tres asientos ,el asiento de twilight se encontraba en el pasillo, roseluck al medio y lyra en la ventana, a pesar de tener un libro en sus manos y leerlo su mente estaba en otra parte , pensando en fluttershy , pensando en que estaria pensando fluttershy o cosas asi

-quiere mani?-pregunto la azafata haciendo que twilight de un pequeño salto del susto , no la habia escuchado acercarse por estar muy adentrada en sus pensamientos -perdon por asustarla

-oh no no..esta bien-decia twilight mientras agitaba la mano -y no gracias...no quiero mani

-yo si- murmuro roseluck mientras se sentaba en su asiento que volvia del baño , la azafata le paso un paquete de mani y se fue con su carrito - uff los baños si que son pequeños- comento roseluck acomodandose en su asiento

-no quiero detalles...-murmuro twilight mirandola, luego miro a lyra quien estaba durmiendo apoyando su cabeza en la ventana, la veia muy diferente, como apagada, sin vida con un semblante deprimente

-parece que no ha dormido bien las ultimas noches- susurro roseluck, twilight la miro- tiene unas ojeras muy grandes..

-si...ya no esta como antes

-se que no soy mejor amiga de lyra...pero pucha que me cae bien y se que algo le pasa, no soy estupida, lei los articulos que publico sobre vinyl y colgate , lyra no es de esas amigas, todo es culpa de suri o starlight -susurro roseluck

-pienso lo mismo...pero que habran hecho ellas para que lyra publique cosas sobre sus amigas?-pregunto twilight

-excelente pregunta - susurro roseluck , luego lyra comienza abrir los ojos -mira lyra- dijo mostrandole la foto de un unicornio de su celular, lyra la miro y dio una leve sonrisa y comenzo a mirar por la ventana volviendo a su rostro cansado- eso es nuevo...-le susurro a twilight

-mm lyra...esta todo bien?-pregunto twilight

-por supuesto , que te hace creer que esta todo resultando mal para lyra por las consecuencias de sus actos pasados?-pregunto sonriendo, pero luego curvo las cejas triste -solo...no he dormido bien...eso es todo

-si necesitas despertar...tu sabes que yo tengo el producto perfecto- susurro roseluck

-no gracias rose...sere fuerte, estoy muy vulnerable a caer en un vicio- dijo lyra mientras volvia a ver por la ventana

-cielos es verdad- exclamo roseluck- debemos alejarla del alcohol - le comento a twilight

...

Rainbow , pinkie y applejack regresaban a su cabaña despues de un dia de clases, cuando entraron la sala estaba casi vacia, le faltaban los cuadros , posters , la consola de rainbow, la alfombra, etc .

-que demonios?-murmuro rainbow, en eso aparece maud con sus maletas

-maud! Sabes que sucedio?!-pregunto pinkie

-les robaron

-que?! Quien fue ese...aagh- dijo rainbow con ira y se agacho frente del sofa para meter la mano abajo de este buscando algo -oigan! Mi bate No esta!

-maud, sabes quien fue?-pregunto applejack

-a -respondio maud

-a?- repitio rainbow confundida

-chu

-a chu?

-salud

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reian pinkie y applejack , mientras que rainbow quedo boquiabierta (mulan pls xd)

-sus cosas estan en su habitacion, solo queria jugarles una broma antes de irme- dijo maud manteniendo su compostura

-jajaja ay maud , siempre tan bromista jajajaja-reia pinkie mientras la abrazaba

-bueno, esperemos que vuelvas pronto a visitarnos- dijo applejack abrazandola tambien, maud le correspondio el abrazo y luego se dirigio a rainbow

-oye maud eres una gran jugadora en las luchas y una gran bromista - dijo rainbow rascandose la nuca

-lo se- asintio - tienes mi aprobacion

-eh?

-para estar con pinkie, puedes llamarme cuñada- le dijo levantandole el pulgar, pinkie abrazo a rainbow y a applejack

-YAAAAAY! Las tres somos como familiares!

-gracias cuñadita

-solo cuidala bien

-lo hare- respondio rainbow con una gran sonrisa , maud esbozo una sonrisa y se dirigio a pinkie

-tienes unas buenas amigas

-lo se! No son geniales?!

-si ,bueno, me tengo que ir, cuidate , te quiero- le dijo y la abrazo

-yo tambien te quiero maud, enviales saludos a mis hermanas y padres- le dijo pinkie correspondiendole el abrazo, luego entraron rarity y fluttershy

-maud, querida ya te vas?-pregunto rarity, maud asintio

-fue un placer conocerte - dijo fluttershy dandole una suave sonrisa

-si, las puertas estaran siempre abiertas para ti- le siguio rarity

-gracias

-aawww ultimo abrazo!-grito pinkie seguido de unir a todas en un abrazo

...

-y como lo hiciste? Digo no tenias la flor y de un chasquido aparecio en tu mano - iba diciendo sunset junto a trixie caminando de vuelta a la cabaña

-el secreto esta en...espera, una maga no revela sus secretos

-una maga de verdad, pero tu eres un intento de maga asi que tienes que decirme

-trixie tenia planeado contartelo...pero ahora no

-bueno, no me interesa , nos es como si no pudiera seguir con mi vida si no sé ese bobo secreto

-muy bien , muy bien...- dijo trixie seria, luego se detuvo y se coloco derecha -el secreto , esta en las manos!

-en las manos?-sunset se detuvo para mirarla

-asi es! Trrixie tiene dedos rapidos! Como crees que es tan buena tocando la guitarra?- dijo mientras simulaba tocar un solo de guitarra

-dedos rapidos eh?

-ahora que lo recuerdo , debo ir a buscar algo! Tu adelantate! - decia trixie mientras se iba por el camino opuesto

-hacia donde vas? Trixie! Aggh ...hacia donde fue ahora?- dijo sunset frunciendo el ceño- bueno ,volvere , esta anocheciendo y se esta poniendo helado...y porque lo digo en voz alta? Ni que estuviera alguien escuchandome-decia mientras caminaba una vez volvio estaban aria, sonata y adagio viendo tele

-hola - saludo aria

-hola sunset -saludo adagio agitandole la mano

-donde estabas?-pregunto sonata

-yo? Bueno...solo estaba pensando- dijo sunset mientras iba a prepararse cafe, en ese momento entra trixie

-hola hola hola-saludo energica a las tres que estaban viendo tele

-estamos viendo una pelicula muy buena , te unes?-pregunto sonata

-no gracias, trixie quiere ir a descansar...digo..trixie esta taaan cansada que apenas puede caminar - dijo estirandose sonriendo y luego se fue

-oh ok...eso...fue extraño- dijo sonata

-desde cuando trixie ha sido normal?-pregunto sunset con una taza de cafe en su mano, la pelicula que estaban viendo termino . aria, sonata y adagio volvian a su habitacion ,una vez que estaba aria acostada en su cama le llega un mensaje de trixie

Trixie: revisa debajo de tu cama! :DDD

Aria levanto una ceja y respondio

Aria : Por que?

Trixie: Solo hazlo! Hazlo! Hazlo

Visto 22:15

Trixie: Trixie quiere que lo hagas...

Y no me dejes el visto

Visto 22:16

Trixie: :c es algo que te gustara

Trixie: Solo hazlo aria

Trixie: Porfis

Trixie: Por trixie

Trixie: Por sonata

Trixie: Por...por ti

Trixie: Trixie sabe que quieres

Trixie: :3

Trixie: :)

Trixie: :D

Trixie: :v

Aria: Ok ok pero deja de enviarme tantos mensajes!

Aria suspiro cansada

-quizas que hay bajo mi cama...-murmuro, luego sono su celular , era otro mensaje de trixie..

Trixie: Y? Lo viste? Te gusto? Vez que teixie es una buena amiga?

Trixie: trixie*

Trixie: De nada aria

Aria: todavia no lo veo teixie...

Trixie: cualquiera puede equivocarse al esxcribir tan rapido

Trixie: escribir*

Aria: no, solo tu

Trixie: pero yaaaa vee debajo de tu cama!

Aria: bien bien, eres tan insistente...

Aria se levanto de su cama, se agacho frente a ella y estiro su mano, sintio papel plastificado

-acaso es?-pregunto impresionada , apenas lo saco abrio los ojos , era la edicion limitada del comic de wolverine con una nota pegada, por la letra era obvio que la escribio trixie, la nota decia:

"Gracias por todo friki "

Aria sonrio

Aria: como...

Trixie: bueno...trixie queria agradecerte por lo buena amiga que haz sido

Aria: me referia a como lo conseguiste

Trixie: oh...se lo compre a derpy

Aria: gracias trixie, no era necesario

Trixie: trixie es quien debe agradecerte...me haz ayudado y apoyado mucho

Aria: si asi lo quieres, denada

Aria: buenas noches

Trixie: buenas noches :p

Trixie: sueña con los angeles

Trixie: osea con trixie

Visto 22: 20

Trixie fruncio el ceño viendo su celular acostada en su cama

-como se le ocurre dejarle el visto a trrrixie?

-con quien hablas?-pregunto sunset que estaba acostada en su cama

-con aria...pero me dejo el visto- respondio trixie molesta

-yo tambien te dejaria el visto- rio sunset

-sunset shimmer tu tambien?!- pregunto trixie indignada, sunset solo la quedo mirando sin decir nada -oye! No se vale dejar el visto en la vida real!- dijo molesta y sunset comenzo a reir

-solo duermete

-trixie no puede...esta como...nose emocionada, fue un dia tan bueno y perfecto!

-aaawwww

-porque dieron muffins de postre

-vete al diablo trixie

-jjajajajaja era broma! Tu sabes mas que nadie porque fue un dia tan bueno para trixie

-si lo se-dijo sunset sonriendole desde su cama - por ahora mantengamoslo en secreto hasta que encontremos el momento para decirles a nuestras amigas- continuo , trixie asintio

-ademas... asi es mas divertido- dijo trixie

-buen punto

_Al otro dia..._

Bon bon se junto con vinyl y rainbow en periodo de clases para entrar a la sala del periodico, estaban las tres reunidas frente a la sala

-vigilen que no venga nadie...-susurro bon bon

-yo ire a vigilar el perimetro - dijo rainbow haciendo el tipico gesto de los militares llevando su mano recta a la frente, bon bon saco una especie de alambre con el cual pudo abrir la puerta sin problemas

-como conseguiste ..

-sin preguntas-dijo bon bon seria interrumpiendo a vinyl

-ok ok- decia vinyl mientras levantaba ambos brazos, luego ambas entraron a la habitacion

-tu revisa los estantes yo los computadores- dijo bon bon mientras se sentaba en un computador y comenzaba a revisarlo, mientras vinyl abria estantes , pero solo encontraba ediciones antiguas del periodico y una que otra entrevista suelta o preguntas

-eh?...que tenemos aqui?-murmuro bon bon, entre carpetas encontro una con clave , la carpeta solo tenia un punto de nombre- vinyl, ven mira esto- vinyl se acerco

-crees que sea lo que estan escondiendo?

-no lo se...tal vez, pero necesitamos la clave

-chicas rapido , starlight se acerca!- dijo rainbow abriendo la puerta con la respiracion agitada, vinyl y bon bon salieron rapidamente y se instalaron en unos casilleros que estaban cerca simulando conversar

-que?..porque no estaba con seguro la puerta?-murmuro starlight -agh...coco otra vez la dejo abierta- continuo mientras entraba y la cerraba

-eso estuvo cerca...-murmuro vinyl

-pudieron encontrar algo?-pregunto rainbow

-algo...encontre una carpeta con clave...quizas ahi se encuentre lo que necesitamos, pero no estoy cien por ciento segura- respondio bon bon

-tal vez tengamos que hacer un interrogatorio-sugirio vinyl

-tal vez...a octavia o a colgate-dijo rainbow

-no, ellas quieren borrar lo que sea que esconden, es obvio que no nos diran- dijo vinyl inmediatamente

-y dudo mucho que suri y starlight nos digan..-murmuro bon bon pensativa

-..coco pommel- dijieron las tres al mismo tiempo

-ustedes encargense de hacerle el interrogatorio-dijo bon bon mientras se iba, vinyl y rainbow se miraron

-sabes lo que significa?-pregunto rainbow a vinyl

-ooh siii- dijo vinyl y luego ambas sacaron de quien sabe donde gafas oscuras para colocarselas

...

Aria estaba sentada al lado de sonata quien estaba rayando la ultima hoja de su cuaderno sin tomar apuntes, como siempre lo hace, antes aria le abria dado un pequeño codazo para que tomara apuntes, pero ahora ella tampoco estaba tomando apuntes, pues estaba muy concentrada en como y cuando poder decirle que la ama,solo dos palabras que parecian tan faciles de decir, pero no, todo lo contrario , son palabras que tienen un enorme valor sentimental y que no se pueden decir solo por decir y para aria era el doble de dificil ya que siempre ha sido una chica muy fria , sin demostrar mucho sus emociones y mas si eran en el ambito amoroso , pero sentia la necesidad de decirle a sonata lo que siente por ella, que la ama y que nunca habia sentido un sentimiento parecido con ninguna otra persona, pero como decircelo? No podria decircelo en cualquier parte , como por ejemplo en el baño, eso seria horrible...o frente a alguien, eso seria peor! . Aria sin darse cuenta habia escrito en un papelito "te amo"

-rayos...-murmuro molesta mientras lo arrugaba - esta es la forma menos romantica...-murmuro

-señorita blaze! Que he dicho sobre los papelitos en clases?-pregunto la profesora molesta acercandose extendiendo la mano- pasemelo - aria fruncio el ceño mostrando los dientes y se lo entrego de mala gana- lo leere frente toda la clase!

-esto no puede estar pasando...-murmuro colocando su frente en su pupitre , ahora si , esa seria la forma menos romantica y mas desastroza posible, la profesora lo abrio

-mmm mejor sigo con la clase- murmuro mientras votaba el papel en el basurero

-oooowwwww- se escucharon la quejas apenadas de las demas alumnas, aria levanto su rostro aliviada y pronto comenzo a escuchar una pequeña risita , giro su rostro y vio a sonata con una mano en su boca dando pequeñas carcajadas

-de que te ries?-pregunto aria levantando una ceja

-tuviste que ver tu rostro cuando la profesora dijo que iba a leer el papel frente a toda la clase , fue gracioso- respondio sonata mientras solataba pequeñas risas de vez en cuando- que tan importante es lo que habias escrito?- pregunto sonriendo , aria miro al pizarron sonrojada

-nada importante...y no fue gracioso- respondio neutral

-para mi si lo fue - rio sonata, aria la miro de reojo y sonrio , le gustaba la risa de sonata por alguna razon

...

_En el recreo..._

-soy genial ya lo se~ - cantaba trixie sonriendo abriendo su casillero - uuh eso seria una gran cancion , parece que trixie es una gran compositora tambien!- decia mirandose en el espejo que tenia en la puerta de su casillero, vinyl iba caminando por el pasillo y vio a octavia murmurandole cosas a colgate , por suerte trixie estaba al frente y camino hacia ella

\- que hay trixie!- la saludo abrazandola de un brazo seguido de besarle la mejilla, octavia miro la escena frunciendo el ceño mientras que trixie agrando los ojos sorprendida

-oooh vinyl jejej hola- saludo nerviosa mirando de reojo a sunset que estaba en su casillero metros mas alla mirando la escena

-oye , hacemos la tarea de matematicas juntas?-pregunto vinyl mientras hacia girar un cuaderno con su dedo indice

-oh claro claro- asintio trixie -oh no! Trixie no ha comprado sus galletas de mantequilla, debo ir rapido antes de volver a clases!- dijo trixie mientras quitaba el brazo de vinyl y se apresuraba caminando de espaldas mientras se despedia agitando la mano , pero se detuvo al chocar con alguien

-gilda..-dijo trixie volteandose

-trixie..-murmuro gilda

-perdon, trixie no qu..

-mira trixie...no hagamos esto mas incomodo de lo que ya es -dijo gilda

-que?

-yo ya tome mi camino y decidi olvidarme de ti...pero si quieres podria darte otra oportunidad- decia mientras que trixie miraba confundida, vinyl reacciono y camino hacia gilda

-oye, le estas coqueteando a trixie? A mi trixie?- pregunto cruzandose de brazos, trixie trago saliva nerviosa mientras giraba a ver a sunset quien estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido

-no es tu trixie!- dijo octavia molesta acercandose molesta

-tampoco la tuya- respondio gilda

-que?! No me refiero a eso! Claro que no es mia!-dijo octavia molesta y luego se dirigio a vinyl- no te da verguenza andar con una y con otra? Primero yo , luego lyra y ahora trixie?!-le dijo molesta

-pero no te pongas celosa- dijo vinyl sonriendo, trixie estaba retrocediendo lentamente pero sunset fue y le tomo el brazo

-despues tenemos que hablar seriamente lulamoon - dijo seria, trixie trago saliva

-ok..-murmuro y sunset la solto y se fue -olvide la relacion falsa con vinyl - murmuro caminando hacia su casillero y apegar su cabeza en el

...

_En el almuerzo..._

Rainbow se encontraba junto a pinkie en la fila con sus bandejas , esta vez no habia variedad de comida para elegir, solo estaban con platos vacios y una cocinera les daba una gran cucharada de...algo

-amm disculpe, que es esto?-pregunto rainbow mirando su plato

-la receta secreta- respondio la cocinera

-pero...no es justo! Digo ni siquiera se que es- se quejo rainbow, la cocinera no dijo nada - se supone que darian mejor comida, fue unas de mis propuestas para salir presidenta!

-mira rainbow dash, les damos lo que celestia nos facilita, si tienes una queja con eso ve a reclamarle a ella- dijo la cocinera con toda la paciencia del mundo, rainbow fruncio el ceño y luego miro su bandeja

-oye dash , chicotea los caracoles!- grito lightning dust apresurando a rainbow desde la fila

-me niego a comer esto- decia rainbow mientras devolvia la bandeja, luego se volteo hacia la fila - quien esta conmigo? Hagamos una huelga!- grito levantando su puño al aire

-ya apresurate dash!

-tenemos hambre!

-deja de llamar la atencion

-ven y peleala!- amenazo rainbow mostrando los puños

-ya dashie, si quieres despues vamos a hablar con celestia- dijo pinkie tomandole el hombro

-bien bien...-murmuro y comenzaron a caminar hasta su mesa y se sentaron junto a vinyl , bon bon y berry

-y tu almuerzo?-pregunto vinyl casi atorada por la comida

-no almorzare, no es lo que nos prometieron-respondio rainbow cruzandose de brazos

-mas bien lo que tu nos prometiste- corrigio bon bon revolviendo su comida

-por eso, soy la presidenta y hare valer los derechos de mi gente!- dijo en un tono inspirador

\- esa es mi amiga! Yo vote por ti!- decia vinyl mientras aplaudia

-despues de clases me acompañan a hablar con celestia?- pregunto rainbow

-no problem- guiño el ojo vinyl

-y cuando haran...ya saben..-murmuro bon bon procurando de que pinkie y berry no escuchen

-oohh bueno antes de hablar con celestia- dijo rainbow

-me parece bien- se encojia de hombros vinyl

-que cosa?

-oh bueno sobre ir al baño pinkie - mintio rainbow

-ooohhh...ook

-oigan! Un nuevo mensaje de caramel!- exclamo rainbow mirando su celular - creo que el club tendra otra actividad

Applejack se sento junto a rarity

-holaa- saludo

-y como te decia fluttershy querida- la ignoro rarity

-eh?...me dijiste algo?-pregunto fluttershy que estaba con su celular, applejack se rio

-olvidalo...-dijo rarity seria

-oye rarity...te ves muy linda hoy- comenzo a decir applejack

-como siempre cariño

-eso es verdad y tu sabes que no me gusta mentir- continuo, rarity se sonrojo y se lleno la boca con la comida seguido de escupirla

-puajj que es esto?! - se quejo limpiandose con una servilleta

-no esta tan malo - dijo applejack y se llevo una cucharada a la boca , y agrando los ojos y retuvo la comida en su boca , luego miro a rarity , cerro los ojos y trago la comida -v-ves?...te dije que no esta taan malo...-mintio levantando su pulgar, rairty levanto una ceja , esa mirada era tipica de cuando mentia , y esos ojos que mostraban desagrado y no por la comida, sino como habia dicho , no le gustaba mentir ,luego sonrio al ocurrirse un plan

-a si?...entonces te comerias mi almuerzo?-pregunto pestañeando rapidamente, applejack se sonrojo

-por-por supuesto - respondio applejack acomodandose el sombrero, y acerco la bandeja de rarity hacia ella y comenzo a comer , rarity se reia al ver las expresiones de applejack aguantando el mal sabor - mtodo shea mmm por ti rawity - decia applejack mientras comia con disgusto pero dandole una sonrisa lo que hizo que rarity la mirara con ternura y sonrojada, luego agito la cabeza

Mientras fluttershy estaba con sus dos manos ocupadas en su celular hablando con twilight

Flutterhy: y ahora que haces? :3

Twilight: "leyendo" y conversando contigo :3

Fluttershy: yo almorzando y conversando contigo :3 y donde estas ahora

Twilight: estamos en el hotel esperando nose que cosa... , pero no me importa si sigo chateando contigo

Fluttershy: aawwww lo mismo digo :3

Twilight: jejeje :3

En la mesa de aria, sonata, adagio, trixie y sunset habia un silencio

-amm oye trixie..-comenzo a decir aria apartando su bandeja con el almuerzo - despues me puedes ayudar con un tema muy importante?-pregunto

-claro, trixie te ayudara...pero en que?-pregunto trixie

-oh nada tan importante...-dijo seria y luego señalo a sonata con sus ojos

-oohhh...bien...-respondio trixie asintiendo lentamente

-mmmm trixie, recuerda que tienes una charla pendiente- dijo sunset sin apartar su mirada de su almuerzo

-s-si..-murmuro nerviosa

-oye fleur...sunset y adagio no almorzara con nosotras?- pregunto blueberry

-hoy no...ayer adagio y ella me vieron insultar a trixie, hay que darle algo de tiempo, no apresuremos las cosas- respondio fleur - pero por ahora , fijare un nuevo objetivo - continuo mirando a suri que caminaba junto a starlight

Applebloom iba caminando con su bandeja hacia su mesa junto a scootaloo y sweetie belle

-esto luce como tu applebloom - comento diamond tiara comenzando a caminar al lado de ella

-ya no me afectan tus insultos - dijo applebloom con tranquilidad

-que?

-solo quieres llamar mi atencion , soy muy importante para ti que estas pendiente de mi todo el dia- continuo applebloom con una sonrisa, diamond tiara se sonrojo

-...o-oye escuchame, porque me importaria una perdedora como tu?!

-no lo se, tu dime- dijo applebloom mientras se sentaba, diamond tiara fruncio el ceño y se fue

-creo que dijo la verdad- comento silver mientras se acercaba a diamond

-tu callate, no tienes derecho a opinion en esta historia-la callo diamond tiara

-woow applebloom eso fue increible !- dijo scootaloo feliz

-si, esa diamond tiara se lo merece- comento sweetie belle

-creo que dije la verdad- dijo applebloom triunfante

-oigan , acabo de recordar algo...no creen que quizas diamond tiara moleste a applebloom para ocultar que en realidad tiene otra clase de sentimientos hacia ella? Ya saben como helga pataki jajajajaj- rio scootaloo

-seria divertido que tenga una foto de applebloom y todo - continuo sweetie

-podemos cambiar el tema?-pregunto applebloom levemente sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido

-ok ok...que sensible-murmuro scootaloo

_Despues de clases..._

Coco pommel iba caminando hacia la sala del periodico , pero antes fue a guardar unos cuadernos a su casillero

-asi que...-escucho una voz atras de ella haciendo que se voltee rapidamente encontrandose con vinyl, rainbow y trixie - coco...tu eres del periodico escolar no?-pregunto vinyl

-s-si-respondio coco

-dinos que es lo que ocultan tu , lyra,suri y starlight- dijo rainbow seria

\- ..n-nada-respondio coco

-...y ahora que hacemos?- susurro trixie a rainbow y vinyl

-no te creemos- comenzo a decir vinyl apoyando su mano en el casillero de coco

-asi es, seras mejor que nos digas o si no...o si no..-comenzo a amenazar rainbow

-o si no te retorceras de dolor y agonia!-continuo trixie levantando un puño al aire

-si! Seras mejor que nos digas o te retorceras de dolor y agonia!...buena esa trixie- dijo rainbow chocando los puños con trixie

-verdad que si? Algo me dice que en otra dimension trixie seria villana- dijo trixie orgullosa

-bien bien, no nos desconcentremos - las interrumpio vinyl, luego miro a coco- en unos de sus computadores hay una carpeta llamada "." con clave , cual es esa clave?-pregunto vinyl seria

-pu-pues...la cla-clave la tiene...-comenzo a decir coco nerviosa y luego vio a rainbow quien la amenazaba mostrando su puño, coco trago saliva y abrio la boca para continuar a hablar

-s-s..

-que estan haciendo?-pregunto de pronto colgate

-oh nada nada, colgate- comenzo a decir vinyl mientras peinaba a coco- solo estamos jugando jejej- luego miro a rainbow y trixie -aborten la mision- murmuro

-ahora recuerdo que debo ir a hablar con celestia - dijo rainbow, luego miro a trixie- me acompañas?

-amm nop...trixie debe ir a hablar con ...alguien- dicho esto trixie se fue

-mmm ok...entonces vinyl vamos?

-yo me voy a mezclar unas canciones, ya no estoy en el club

-que?! Pe-pero...PORQUE?!

-porque esta lyra...quiero evitar problemas

-pero ella se fue por un mes!

-pero volvera...yo ya me voy adios

-bien...-dijo rainbow molesta y se fue, colgate fue hacia coco

-estas bien?-pregunto tomandole un hombro

-ah? Si si , estoy bien...-respondio

-que querian?-pregunto colgate

-pues...lo siento...no puedo decirtelo- dijo bajando la cabeza

-ok..-dijo colgate , coco miro a los lados

-pero es algo que involucra el periodico...y a lyra- susurro - gracias por aparecer- continuo y se fue, colgate saco su celular y marco un numero

-octavia? Tenemos graves problemas

...

Rainbow mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de celestia se topo con luna, pinkie y applejack

-genial , me acompañaran?-pregunto rainbow con una sonrisa

-algo asi, a mi celestia me cito a su oficina- respondio applejack

-a mi tambien!- le siguio pinkie levantando la mano

-a mi...no, solo ire porque no tengo nada que hacer ahora que la sala del club esta cerrada- decia luna mientras se encojia de hombros

-oh..muy bien- dijo rainbow abriendo la puerta de la oficina de celestia- directora celestia queria hablar con usted sobre los almuerzos, yo como presidenta dije que serian almuerzos decentes y no quien sabe que cosa es lo que nos dieron hoy

-si sabia que vendrias a alegar por eso, pero rainbow dash debes entender que ahora el instituto esta pasando por una crisis y hay que ahorrar, tendran que acostumbrarse

-pero...no es justo! Nuestra salud va primero!- se quejo rainbow

-ese es otro tema para discutir- dijo seria celestia- esto no es para que las cite...y veo que falta trixie, como siempre haciendose de rogar- continuo, rainbow fruncio el ceño

-directora celestia para que nos cito?-pregunto applejack

-bien...esto no es una decicion mia , sino es del reglamento ...

-a que se refiere?-pregunto rainbow

-a que el club de entretenimiento se cierra

-QUE?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No me odien (? Dx**

**Quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a AlbitaDashie**

**Por el dibujo que hizo del fic que esta muy cute *3* aqui les dejo el link: fav. me/d922t0g enserio muchas gracias :3**

**Bueno hasta ahora asi estan los teams**

**TeamVinyl: rainbow, trixie, bon bon ,berry**

**TeamLyra: octavia, colgate , pinkie y lo mas probable luna **

**SinTeam: rarity, fluttershy, sunset, aria, sonata , adagio , applejack y twilight**

**Asique a una de las enemigas de la historia le salio una antagonista... xd**

**Podra trixie ayudar a aria con el tema de sonata? (Lo dudo xD ) como resultara la charla de trixie y sunset? Podran recuperar el club? Podran mejorar la comida? Como se las arreglaran para hacer la entrega? Podran twilight y rose subirle los animos a lyra? Podran octavia y colgate detener a vinyl y bon bon?! Applejack de a poco se esta ganando el perdon de rarity?**

**Todo esto y mas en instituto canterlot recargado!**

**Como siempre libres de opinar sobre el cap x3 , gracias por los reviews y por leer, lean "de viaje a las vegas" si quieren reirse un rato xd y sean felices xd nos leemos en el prox cap**


	25. plan en marcha

-QUE?!- gritaron todas impresionadas

-asi es , lamento darles la noticia- dijo celestia con calma desde su escritorio

-pe-pero...PORQUE?!- pregunto rainbow impactada, celestia pestañeo unos segundos

-que no les dije?-pregunto, ninguna dijo una palabra -claro que sé que no les dije, era una bromita para aligerar el ambiente

-creame que no lo hace...-murmuro rainbow dash

-bien segun la lista su club tiene cuatro miembros...rainbow dash, pinkie pie, applejack y trixie lulamoon-leia celestia una hoja

-y lyra?-pregunto pinkie levantando la mano

-ella renuncio antes de ir a eagles high-respondio celestia

-pero crei que un club como minimo necesitaba cuatro integrantes...y somos cuatro, no entiendo- decia rainbow perpleja

-es verdad, pero eso es cuando no se tiene una acesora y en su caso tienen a luna por lo que minimo se deben tener cinco mienbros, perdon pero el club debera cerrarse

-no es justo!

-es lo que dice el reglamento rainbow dash...lo lamento -continuo celestia, rainbow apreto los labios y puños , luego siente la mano de pinkie en su hombro y rainbow bajo la mirada - si quieren les asigno a cada una un club- dijo, rainbow se dio vuelta sin decir nada y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida, pinkie , applejack y luna comenzaron a seguirla-luna espera- la detuvo celestia

-si hermana?-pregunto mirandola, rainbow, applejack y pinkie ya se habian ido

-porque estas aqui?

-que?

-deberias estar viajando junto a twilight, lyra y roseluck

-pero...no era cheerilee la que siempre acompañaba a las estudiantes que viajaban?-pregunto luna ladeando la cabeza

-pero ella no iba a acompañarlas en esta ocasion

-oh...con razon sobro un boleto de avion- murmuro luna sacando el boleto de su bolsillo, celestia se llevo su palma a su frente

...

-no puedo creerlo...simplemente no puedo creerlo-negaba rainbow con la cabeza mientras caminaba junto a pinkie y applejack

-ya dashie, seguramente encontremos un club muy divertido y rikolino!- la quizo animar pinkie

-no pinkie, nuestro club era el mas rikolino , no existe ninguno igual!-exclamo rainbow levantando su indice

-pero ya no, solo busquemos otro club y ya...ahora me ire a pensar en como ...conseguir el perdon de rarity-dijo applejack

-osea que si te gustaba?-pregunto rainbow

-asi es! Y me sigue gustando! Maldito el dia en que suri me beso y me separo de rarity ! Pero una apple no se da por vencida tan facilmente, no señor ! Conseguire su perdon , porque...porque la amo y no importa lo que digan, se que somos polos opuestos , pero eso es lo que me enamora mas de ella y...

-si si ya entendimos , porque no le dices eso a ella? -pregunto rainbow levantando una ceja

-aaawww yo te apoyo primita! Y te ayudare! Crearemos un plan que rarity no podra negarse a disculparte!- grito pinkie abrazando a applejack

-bueno...yo me ire a tomar un trago...por si no se dieron cuenta nuestro club se cancelo y ademas debo pensar en muchas cosas...la clave..la comida...la salida...agh voy a explotar- dijo rainbow tomandose la frente

-dashie...estas muuy estresada- decia pinkie dejando de abrazar a applejack - necesitas un masaje!- continuo pinkie, rainbow levanto la vista feliz como si todos sus problemas hubieran desaparecido

-pinkie pie tu me conoces muy bien - dijo rainbow sonriendole -por eso eres mi novia

-jijijiji asi es dashie -rio pinkie abrazandola , luego ambas intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a reir

-no quiero ni saber lo que estan pensando...-murmuro applejack

...

Trixie iba caminando por los pasillos agotada como si su mochila pesara hasta que vio a sunset apoyada en una pared con los brazos cruzados

-ya era hora- le dijo levantando una ceja

-perdon...trixie siempre tiene un caminar lento despues de clases- se disculpo, sunset no dijo nada y le tomo el brazo para luego entrar con ella al salon de limpieza -sunset shimmer...bueno, no me extraña...todas las parejas vienen aqui a besuquearse- decia trixie mirando el lugar

-asi como lo haces con vinyl? O gilda?-pregunto sunset cruzandose de brazos

-ouch...claro...-dijo trixie rascandose la nuca - trixie jamas habia venido a esta habitacion acompañada en serio

-aun asi trixie! Porque me pediste ser tu novia cuando eres novia de vinyl?!-pregunto sunset molesta , trixie iba a responder pero sunset la interrumpio -aaghhh ahora soy como tu amante!

-..una amante muy bonita-murmuro trixie, sunset le fruncio el ceño - bueno jejeje trixie puede explicarlo...vinyl solo es una amiga y gilda...bueno nose que es gilda , pero ella aun no supera los encantos de trixie, no la culpo claro

-oh vamos, y como explicas esa vez que dijieron que estaban andando y lo de "mi trixie"? Eso no es de una amiga

-exacto, estabamos andando , no estabamos en una relacion

-pero si estas andando con ella porque me pediste ser tu novia?!

-disculpa? Fuiste tu la que me mandaste indirectas, ademas solo tu me gustas

-si claro

-es verdad...lo de vinyl es...complicado-continuo trixie , sunset la miro levantando una ceja

-por?

-eees que...es de mentira...veras solo es para sacarle celos a octavia

-bueno, a mi tambien me sacan celos

-bueno...tambien tenia ese proposito- dio una pequeña sonrisa trixie , sunset fruncio el ceño y se acerco

-pero ahora que estas conmigo tienes que cortar eso.-dijo seria

-celosita?-pregunto trixie levantando una ceja sonriendo

-si y?-pregunto sunset molesta

-ah...no nada- murmuro trixie

-bien, espero que te haya quedado claro

-si si - dijo trixie asintiendo y sunset comenzo a caminar hacia la salida -espera, adonde vas?

-pues...a la cabaña , ya salimos de clases

-pero...ningun beso?

-te lo mereces?

-obvio! Trixie siempre merece lo mejor! -respondio trixie arrogantemente ,sunset arqueo una ceja - digo...es que como tu eres lo mejor y...y trixie merece lo mejor , ya sabes como las galletas de mantequilla que es lo mejor de lo mejor...pero no te estoy comparando con las galletas solo que ..trixie...bueno...tu...aagh ...me enrede- luego llevo sus manos cubriendose los ojos, sunset camino hacia trixie quien se destapo los ojos para verla y sunset la comenzo a besar...

_Al otro dia..._

Muchos estudiantes de diferentes escuelas se encontraban en la entrada del instituto Eagles high , entre ellos lyra, twilight y roseluck. Un joven con el uniforme de la escuela se acerco al grupo

-buenos dias , yo soy presidente de la clase y les dare un tour por nuestro hermoso establecimiento -comenzo a decir con una gran sonrisa- vengan siganme - decia mientras comenzaba a caminar

-es muy bonito el lugar...-murmuro rose a lyra

-uh...si- dijo lyra distraida

-bueno comenzemos por nuestra biblioteca -dijo el presidente ingresando al lugar mencionado , era muy espacioso con altos estantes llenos de libros , unas mesas al medio en el que los estudiantes podian hacer sus trabajos y tareas. Twilight quedo fasinada por el lugar - hay mas de 70.000 libros y de distinto tipo y materia, todos en versiones originales y en perfecto estado- continuo el chico- tienen cinco minutos para explorar nuestra maravillosa biblioteca

Twilight fue rapidamente a la seccion de astros y comenzo a hojear diversos libros con los ojos brillantes

-esto es increible..-murmuro con una gran sonrisa mientras retrocedia con un libro en sus manos y se topo con alguien- perdon , estuve tan ocupada mirando el libro que no me di cuenta por donde cam...moon dancer?

-twi-twilight?

-..que haces aqui?-pregunto twilight perpleja

-estudio aqui...y tu?-pregunto moon dancer impresionada

-bueno...yo amm me enviaron aqui con unas amigas...algo que esta escuela hace anualmente

-ya veo...asi que finalmente decidiste aparecer

-a que te refieres?

-nunca te despediste...ni siquiera me avisaste que te cambiarian de escuela- dijo moon dancer mirando el suelo

-lo lamento..pero yo tampoco sabia que me cambiarian de escuela- comenzo a decir twilight

-pero...ninguna llamada? Ningun mensaje? Nada...ni siquiera por las redes sociales-murmuro moon dancer

-ssbes que no soy muy fanatica las redes sociales...-dijo twilight incomodandose

-lo se...solo es que...me dejaste sola...-murmuro moon dancer sin levantar la vista

-no...no fue mi intencion...

-lo se...-dijo moon dancer, twilight se rasco la nuca y se escucha un sonido del celular, era un mensaje de de fluttershy, moon dançer levanto la vista y vio a twilight escribiendo algo en su celular mientras sonreia- crei que no eras fanatica de esas cosas

-oh es que ...es una manera de mantenerme en contac...-estaba diciendo twilight pero cerro rapidamente la boca

-ya veo...una amiga de tu nueva escuela? ...ella sabe que estas aqui ...y que volveras en unos dias ...yo no sabia donde estabas...o si ibas a volver...aun asi ..no ocupaste los medios de comunicacion conmigo- dijo seria moon dancer

-moon dancer yo..

-twilight , debemos volver al tour -la llamo roseluck, twilight asintio y miro a moon dancer

-podemos...hablar mas tarde?-pregunto twilight , moon dancer no dijo nada y se fue

...

-coco solo alcanzo a decir "s"-decia vinyl pensativa caminando junto a rainbow

-estupendo solo conseguimos lo obvio- dijo rainbow sarcasticamente - no era obvio que starlight o suri tendrian la clave? Pues si era obvio- continuo

-bueno ...pero como lograremos que nos digan la clave?-pregunto vinyl

-mmmm emborracharla- dijo rainbow maliciosamente

-a cual de las dos?

-pues a suri, la dejamos bien ebria

-si...pero lo veo muy dificil, porque no hacemos un interrogatorio mas elavorado a lightning dust?

-porque a ella?

-porque ella es como el arma secreta de suri, las he visto en varias ocasiones hablando sospechosamente

-si tu lo dices...pero esta vez sera bien elaborada

-si si

...

-entonces como lo hacemos?-pregunto colgate caminando junto a octavia

-como lo habiamos planeado antes, pero ahora estamos bajo presion...aghh porque? Porque tenias que meterte vinyl?!-se quejo octavia -definitivamente tenemos que buscar la forma de entrar a la cabaña de suri o al salon del periodico rapido!

-si , las cosas se pondrian peor si se enteran de...-comenzo a decir colgate y octavia la miro seria

-lo se- respondio secamente y ambas ingresaron a la sala de clases, octavia le dio un codazo a colgate y señalo disimuladamente a suri

-otra vez?-murmuro colgate, octavia asintio

-y sera mejor que consigas algo- le susurro octavia, colgate fruncio el ceño molesta y se sento junto a suri

-muy bien clase! Haran un trabajo en parejas sobre la segunda guerra mundial, lo haran en un trabajo en power point y lo presentaran la proxima semana, asi que vean quien sera su compañera y las ire anotando- dijo la profesora, colgate miro a octavia quien le hizo una seña

-ammm suri...-comenzo a decir colgate, suri la miro - seamos pareja? ...En el trabajo! Pareja en el trabajo

-pues...ok..-respondio suri - si quieres yo lo hago y coloco tu nombre al final

-oh no! Jejeje juntemosnos en **tu **cabaña que dices?

-oh bueno s..

-mientras mas pronto mejor, que tal si hoy despues de clases voy a tu cabaña?-la interrumpio colgate

-ook-dijo suri dudosa- espera! ...no me estaras coqueteando o si ?-pregunto suri levantando una ceja

-que? No! Porque preguntas eso?

-es que...bueno...de la nada te sientas conmigo y preferiste ser un trabajo en pareja conmigo que con berry..-comenzo a decir suri, colgate voltea su rostro rapidamente a ver a berry que estaba mirandola fijamente y al lado octavia tratando de reprimir su risa

-rayos...olvide que historia me toca junto a berry...me las pagaras octavia..-se regañaba molesta colgate apretando los puños

-ademas- continuo suri haciendo colgate volviera a mirarla- recalcaste que nos juntemos en mi cabaña y realmente se ve que estas nose como muy...entuciasmada? Apresurada? Desesperada? Para juntarnos...

-es que me gusta terminar rapido los trabajos jejeje-dijo colgate con una sonrisa nerviosa

-oh ok- dijo suri encojiendose de hombros

Al tocar el timbre colgate fue inmediatamente hacia octavia que se encontraba junto a berry

-oye colgate...que te traes con suri?-pregunto berry , octavia solto una carcajada y colgate la miro frunciendo el ceño, luego miro a berry

-nada amor, es que...es que octavia me dijo que queria sentarse contigo esta clase- mintio colgate

-no es cierto- bromeo octavia , pero volviendo a su compostura seria, colgate la volvio a mirar con el ceño fruncido

-cofcofFotocofcof - "tosio" colgate, octavia la miro frunciendo el ceño, luego sonrio

-cofcofFotocofcof-respondio octavia "tosiendo", colgate la miro confundida -cofcofTwinkle..-estaba "tosiendo" nuevamente octavia pero colgate le tapo rapidamente la boca

-jejeje ooctaviaa creo que yo tengo algo para esa tos jejeje- decia colgate tapandole la boca-nos disculpas un momento berry?

-mmm ok?-dijo confundida berry

-ya volvemos, y no pasa nada con suri, sabes que yo te prefiero a ti- le dijo suavemente seguido de darle un rapido beso, luego se llevo a octavia del brazo hasta el baño

-se supone que debes ayudarme! La foto te perjudica a ti tambien- la señalo colgate

-perdon, pero no pude evitarlo- respondio octavia mientras se miraba al espejo y se peino rapidamente

-bueno no importa...el caso es que hoy ire a la cabaña de suri a hacer el trabajo- comenzo a decir colgate

-excelente, debes revisar bajo su colchon, en el cajon de su ropa interior y su brasier, para ir descartando opciones rapidamente, debemos mover nuestras piezas mas rapido que vinyl ya que tenemos el mismo objetivo, encontrar la foto

-pero como se supone que haga eso sin que piense que la estoy psicopateando? O peor aun...que soy una pervertida?! -pregunto colgate desesperada

-bueno...no lo se! Ingienatelas tu, la foto te afecta tanto a mi como a ti porque eres complice

-pero octavia, es muy dificil

-uugghh bien...mira, ve a hacer el trabajo y yo veo en que te ayudo ok?

-..ok- respondio colgate no muy satisfecha, en eso entra trixie, octavia le dio una mirada de desconfianza

-hola- saludo alegre

-hola trixie-la saludo colgate , octavia solo la saludo con un movimiento de su cabeza

-descuida chacal de los audifonos, hoy trixie no trajo ninguno para que lo cortes- bromeo trixie a octavia

-mas te vale-respondio octavia como si no se tratara de una broma- y...como va todo con vinyl?-pregunto a trixie quien se estaba mirando al espejo

-oh...vinyl...esta por ahi, porque?

-no me referia a eso..

-vaya vaya vaya , parece que tavita aun no olvida a vinyl- comenzo a decir trixie

-"tavita" -rio colgate por el apodo, octavia fruncio el ceño

-primero, es octavia y ya olvide a vinyl , digo, porque no la olvidaria? Es una idiota buena para nada

-wow...cuando lyra nos habia contado de que eras tsundere no mentia-murmuro trixie

-que?! N-no soy tsundere! Porque todos dicen eso? Yo no amo a vinyl!-dijo molesta octavia y sonrojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-tsundere nivel: tavita- rio trixie

-aagghh de verdad que eres muy molestosa...y tu no te rias!-le dijo dandole un codazo a colgate, en eso entra aria

-hablando de tsunderes aqui viene tsundaria- bromeo trixie

-oye que andas chistosita trixie- dijo aria seria mientras abria la llave del grifo y comenzaba a beber agua , luego levanto la vista a ver a trixie - oh mas bien feliz...

-es un lindo dia- respondio trixie encojiendose de hombros

-claaaaro-dijo ironicamente aria- como sea despues de clases recuerda que debes ayudarme- continuo, octavia y colgate se fueron del baño sin decir nada

-todavia no me dices en que debo ayudarte...-murmuro trixie

-ayer señale a sonata con los ojos! Eso no te dijo nada?-pregunto aria cruzandose de brazos, trixie nego con la cabeza lentamente , aria llevo la palma de su mano a su frente - me referia a...

-hola sonata- saludo trixie interrumpiendo a aria quien se volteo rapidamente - jajajajajajaja te la creiste! -comenzo a reir trixie ,aria le fruncio el ceño y le golpeo el brazo -aauch, eso duele

-llorona

...

_En la hora del almuerzo_..

-simplemente no lo se querida, quiero perdonar a applejack...pero siento que no se lo merece- decia rarity dramaticamente caminando junto a fluttershy

-pero...porque?-pregunto fluttershy

-es que...todavia no olvido lo que hizo con suri-comento molesta rarity

-...pero...ella te ama-dijo fluttershy, rarity se detuvo y miro a fluttershy - porque si es asi...entonces ella peleara por tu perdon y si se aman nada rompera lo que siente la una con la otra

-fluttershy...-murmuro rarity , applejack estaba luchando por su amor y claro ella la amaba , ya habian llegado al comedor y se pillaron con rainbow arriba de una mesa con un megafono en la mano

-queremos almuerzos de mejor calidad! Merecemos almuerzos de mejor calidad!- decia rainbow a traves del megafono -como su presidenta les pido que dejen de almorzar y se unan a mi lucha!

-yo estoy contigo!- grito scootalo de su mesa

-y yo!- grito pinkie subiendo a la mesa en la que estaba rainbow, pronto muchas chicas dejaban de comer y se subian a sus mesas. Trixie iba caminando junto a sunset con sus bandejas en la mano

-oye sunset! Sientate con nosotras!- la invito fleur

-iras?-pregunto trixie a sunset

-puede ser...pero descuida, si dicen algo contra ti las hare callar- le dijo sunset

-bien..-murmuro trixie trixie molesta, sunset le sonrio y fue junto a fleur, suri comenzo a caminar junto a trixie

-oye...no te agrada fleur?-pregunto suri

-eh?...no, no me agrada en lo mas minimo- respondio trixie

-ella...te habia insultado

-ya lo se

-pero cuando tu no estabas, me dijo que eras una ridicula y queria separarte de sunset..-dijo suri, trixie la miro

-yo no estoy con sunset shimmer-dijo inmediatamente sonrojada

-eso lo se, me refiero a su amistad y yo le dije que hacer eso seria muy dificil

-oh..de verdad?-pregunto trixie sonriendo

-si..luego le dije que era una ramera barata pero eso es otro tema -murmuro suri

-se lo dijiste...porque...insulto a trixie?-pregunto trixie impresionada

-si, eres mi amiga

-de verdad?

-no...no me crees?

-bueno...es que...es dificil...ya sabes...el año pasado...humillaste a trixie frente a todo el comedor y hiciste que la traten de ladrona- dijo trixie desconfiada- ademas de que ahora applejack duda mucho de ti

-oh...entiendo- murmuro suri y se fue con su bandeja a sentarse a la mesa en la que comunmente almuerza

-agh-se quejo fleur a ver a trixie y suri conversando

-que pasa?-pregunto sunset

-ah no nada...solo que suri me arruina el dia- comento

-oh...te entiendo- dijo sunset

-a ti tampoco te agrada?-pregunto blueberry cake a sunset

-no

-a nadie le agrada, ademas ahora creo que es amiga de trixie...mala mezcla- comento fleur

-trixie no seria amiga de ella, ella la humillo -dijo sunset levantando una ceja

-eso crees- dijo fleur

-conozco a trixie y ella es demasiado orgullosa- decia sunset parando de comer

-y yo conozco a suri y ese es su plan, para perjudicarla- comento fleur, sunset miro a trixie que estaba sentada en la mesa de siempre junto a aria,adagio y sonata- uugghh esa rainbow dash porque no se calla? Solo quiere llamar la atencion - se quejo fleur mirando a rainbow con su megafono arriba de una mesa junto a otras chicas

_Despues de clases... _

Rainbow estaba cerca de las cabañas junto a pinkie, applejack, sweetie belle , applebloom y scootaloo

-asi que somos primas?-pregunto applebloom a pinkie

-asi es!-grito pinkie abrazandola

-muy bien scoot , estos arbustos son el arco, meteme un golazo!-dijo rainbow , scootaloo asintio y pateo la pelota , pero rainbow pudo atajarla sin problema -pff eso llamas golazo? Vamos scoot! No patees como una niña

-pero...es una niña-murmuro sweetie que estaba junto a pinkie, applebloom y applejack

-no sirvo para esto..-murmuro scootaloo sentandose en el pasto

-no te rindas!-la animo sweetie

-si , escucha a la mini rarity - comenzo a decir rainbow - no te rindas!

-sip! Solo fija tu objetivo y patea el balon!-dijo energica pinkie

-oye sweetie belle- dijo de pronto applejack

-si?

-tu sabes que tipo de musica le gusta a tu hermana?-pregunto applejack rascandose la nuca

-acaso te gusta mi hermana?-pregunto sweetie sonriendo

-acaso te gusta la hermana de sweetie?-pregunto applebloom curiosa

-so-solo es curiosidad- dijo inmediatamente applejack

-oh bueno...creo que le gusta el pop- respondio sweetie

-hey aj , ven aqui!-la llamo rainbow, applejack fue-esta noche debemos hacer una entrega

-pero si el club se cerro- dijo applejack

-y? Ademas tenemos la ayuda de luna recuerdas?-pregunto rainbow con una gran sonrisa

-a si?-pregunto applejack

-si! Que no recuerdas cuando nos conto su triste historia de que nadie aceptaba de que era gamer? Y luego rainbow le pidio el favor de nos acompañara?-pregunto pinkie energicamente

-ammm...creo que yo no estuve en ese momento- dijo applejack dudosa

-bueno como sea , iremos a hacer una entrega y nos acompañaras, ok?-dijo rainbow

-ok, si luna ira con nosotras, que podria salir mal?-respondio applejack con una sonrisa

-todo bien?-pregunto applebloom acercandose

-claro que si vaquera dos- dijo rainbow levantando el pulgar- bien scoot, patea otro tiro- decia ranbow caminando hasta el arco que solo eran dos arbustos

-bien!- dijo scootaloo , luego pateo fuertemente la pelota que se fue desviado -rayos!

-descuiden! Yo ire por el balon!-dijo pinkie y se fue corriendo

-tranquila scootaloo, vas mejorando, ahora solo necesitas mejorar la direccion-la animo rainbow

-volvi!- dijo pinkie con la pelota en la mano

-yo quiero intentar!-dijo entuciasmada applebloom, rainbow se coloco en el arco , applebloom pateo fuertemente la pelota y le llego en toda la cara a rainbow haciendo que caiga

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-reian con ganas applejack y pinkie

-perdon! Yo no queria!-se disculpo rapidamente applebloom

-esa es la fuerza de un apple jajajajaja yeeeeehaaaaa!- dijo applejack todavia riendo

-Cielos applejack...tu hermana patea como el diablo..-decia rainbow adolorida levantandose , pinkie y applejack comenzaron a reir nuevamente al ver que a rainbow tenia la pelota marcada en toda la cara

-estas bien? Lo siento mucho- se disculpo nuevamente applebloom

-a descuida , soy una guerrera resisto lo que sea - dijo rainbow encojiendose de hombros, de pronto su cara fue nuevamente impactada por un balon pateado fuertemente por applejack, rainbow cayo nuevamente por el impacto

-JAJAJAJAJA ELLA LA GUERRERA JAJAJAJA-rio applejack

-BASTA QUE ME MEO!-rio pinkie en el suelo pataleando

-aayy idiotas!- se quejo rainbow todavia en el suelo - me las pagaran!- amenazo, pinkie y applejack siguieron riendo

...

-entonces porque necesitas la ayuda de trixie?-pregunto trixie a aria , ambas estaban en un lugar cerca de las cabañas

-no te sientas especial, es porque a ti te tengo mas confianza-dijo seria aria

-aun asi

-como sea...mira...quiero decirle a sonata...todo lo que siento ya sabes...-comenzo a decir aria mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-oseaa...que necesitas a trixie para poder decirle todo lo que sientes a sonata?-pregunto trixie levantando una ceja sonriendo

-aagghh no tan asi...solo que nose como y cuando...entiendes?-pregunto aria - me cuesta...-continuo, trixie asintio pensativa

-claro que trixie te ayudara...pero debo decirte que nunca le he dicho alguien "te amo"

-pero si tuvieras que desircelo a sunset?-pregunto aria, trixie se sonrojo

-de que hablas?

-a mi no me engañas, se que te gusta...de hecho se que estan saliendo

-que?!

-oh vamos, es obvio, yo le dije a sunset que decidiera rapido y luego tu estas muy feliz, si hubiera elegido a adagio tu estarias muy depresiva

-...si...pero no le digas a nadie...por ahora hay que mantenerlo en secreto

-bien, me alegra que finalmente logres algo con ella...ya sabes del año pasado , ademas yo solo me entere de que el año pasado te gustaba pero quizas desde hace cuanto tiempo te gusta

-...cambiemos de tema?-pregunto trixie mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada

-bueno pero me ayudaras?

-ah claro bueno...creo que a sonata le gustaria algo muy cursi

-me ves cara de cursi?-pregunto aria seria

-oh porfavor aria! Te he visto cuando estas con sonata y si eres cursi- rio trixie , aria le fruncio el ceño- bueno pero...tal vez el decirle que la amas y todo eso a la luz de la luna es algo cliche no?

-si

-mmmm yo creo que deberias decircelo cuando esten en esos agradables momentos que pasan, nada tan elaborado...pero con sentimiento ya sabes, del alma y del corazon

-y luego soy yo la cursi-rio aria

-oye! Trixie no es cursi!- dijo molesta

-bien, bien...no suena mala idea, los momentos mas lindos que tengo con sonata no son elavorados o planeados -dijo aria pensativa, trixie asintio - gracias..

-de nada, despues le cuentas a trixie como te fue

-lo pensare...-bromeo aria

-como sea...oye! Y haz leido el comic?

-si, de verdad te lo agradezco trixie- sonrio aria, trixie le sonrio tambien

-entonces...consideras a trixie una buena amiga?-pregunto trixie sonriente

-si trixie , eres una buena amiga - dijo sonriendo pero no perdiendo su compostura seria

-entonces..-comenzo a decir trixie - somos buenas amigas...-continuo y de pronto aria la abraza pero de una forma tiesa, trixie correspondio el abrazo y aria se relajo mas

-asi es..

-tu tambien eres una buena amiga aria..

...

Colgate trago saliva antes de tocar la puerta de la cabaña de suri

-minuette?-pregunto twinkleshine abriendo la puerta

-twinkleshine? Tu...estas en la misma cabaña con suri?-pregunto colgate impresionada

-asi es, que vienes a hacer aqui?-pregunto

-oh...vengo a hacer un trabajo de historia con ella- dijo colgate rascandose la nuca

-con suri?-pregunto extrañada

-si...

-mmm...bien...- se aparto y dejo entrar a colgate, la sala principal estaba ordenada y bien decorada

-hola-saludo coco que estaba sentada en el sofa

-que hay-saludo lightning dust

-hola..-saludo algo incomoda colgate, luego aparece suri

-hola minuette , me esperas unos minutos? Ire a darme una ducha- dijo suri entrando al baño

-oh descuida , demorate lo que quieras- dijo colgate nerviosa , pronto un silencio incomodo se instalo en el lugar

-te gusta suri?-pregunto de pronto twinkleshine

-eh? No! No me gusta ella !

-oh...mmm quieres que te de un recorrido por nuestra cabaña

-si! Eso seria una buena idea...creo- respondio colgate , _como podre revisar todos los kugares que me dijo octavia sin que lightning, coco y twinkleshine me vean...mejor llamo a octavia , _penso colgate y rapidamente saco su celular -un mensaje mejor...-murmuro

-eh dijiste algo?

-oh no nada twinkleshine, y cual es la pieza de suri?...y la tuya! Y la de las demas claro jajajaj-dijo nerviosa colgate seguido de comenzar a escribirle un mensaje a octavia

-oook...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y asi termina este cap , el tema de moon dancer y twilight no sera algo tan dramatico , descuiden**

**Haria las tipicas preguntas que hago pero estoy muy apresurada xD **

**Gracias por leer , como siempre son libres dedar su opinion respecto al capitulo o fic**

**Chauu**


	26. de aqui al sol?

"Ven a la cabaña de suri, necesito tu ayuda ahora! No puedo hacer el plan si anda gente al rededor! "

Octavia fruncio el ceño una vez leyo el mensaje de colgate

-aagh que no puede hacer nada sola?-se pregunto molesta , dejo su chelo a un lado y salio de la cabaña

Mientras...

-y aqui es donde duermo yo y suri- decia twinkleshine entrando a la habitacion , colgate ingreso tambien

-mmmmm-murmuro colgate pensando en cual podria ser la cama de suri _,si le pregunto por la cama de suri seria muy obvio..., _penso colgate-oye twinkleshine

-si?-pregunto cerrando la puerta

-mmm por que cierras la puerta?

-que tiene?

-oh...nada, bueno amm cual es tu cama?-pregunto colgate, twinkleshine sonrio y se sento en una cama

-esta

-ya veo...bueno ire a ver si suri esta lista- dijo inmediatamente colgate evitando una situacion comprometedora

-oh descuida, ella realmente se demora cuando se ducha , tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo twinkleshine sonriendo -por mientras podremos charlar, sientate conmigo

-oh mm bueno..es que...-comenzo a decir colgate rascandose la nuca nerviosa, luego se escucha que alguien toca la puerta de la cabaña

-oye twinkleshine! a ti te toca abrir!- grito lightning dust de la sala principal, twinkleshine suspiro cansada , se levanto de la cama y comenzo a caminar a la sala principal para abrir la puerta, colgate la siguio , una vez twinkleshine abrio la puerta se encontro a octavia con una mirada seria, colgate sonrio y respiro aliviada mientras la saludaba animadamente con la mano , octavia le devolvio el saludo sonrięndo y luego vio a twinkleshine seria

-coco, lightning y tu acompañenme - dijo seria octavia

-eh que?-pregunto twinkleshine confundida

-y a donde?-pregunto coco levantandose del sofa

-a ver si esta lloviendo en la esquina- respondio seria octavia

-que?-pregunto twinkleshine mas confundida

-solo acompañenme, quiero mostrarles algo- continuo

-ya que- dijo lightning dust encojiendose de hombros y camino a la salida junto a coco

-pero ...y minuette? -pregunto twinkleshine

-ella esta bien, puede cuidarse sola, ademas tiene que hacer un trabajo si no me equivoco- dijo octavia , twinkleshine miro a colgate

-octavia tiene toda la razon- asintio colgate

-ustedes estan saliendo? Las he visto muy juntas ultimamente- dijo twinkleshine

-que? No! Dejen de involucrarme con gente!- dijo colgate inmediatamente

-no, no estamos saliendo, ahora puedes acompañarme?-comenzo a decir octavia

-bien...aunque no les creo mucho...-murmuro twinkleshine y salio de la cabaña, octavia camino hacia colgate

-espero que no lo arruines-le dijo

-como siempre tan optimista

-como sea...ahora tendre que ver una forma de distraerlas - decia octavia mientras se iba ,cerro la puerta y solo se escuchaba el agua de la ducha proveniendo del baño

-muy bien...manos a la obra- murmuro colgate y fue a la habitacion de suri , levanto el colchon -mmm nada...- dejo el colchon en donde estaba -bien...a-ahora en su...ropa interior-dijo nerviosa y abrio un ropero - espero que este sea el de suri...-murmuro y revisaba entre la ropa interior de suri con las manos temblorosas -jamas crei que haria esto...-murmuro nerviosa, luego de un tiempo cerro el ropero -nada...aaghh...como revisare su brasier ?!

Colgate estaba frente la puerta del baño , solo escuchaba el sonido de la ducha, trago saliva y giro lentamente la perilla , abrio los ojos al notar que no tenia seguro, abrio lentamente la puerta , el baño estaba inundado de vapor y el espejo estaba empañado , trago saliva y ingreso pisando suavemente, camino hacia la ropa usada por suri que estaba en el suelo , diferencio el brasier que era de un color rosa oscuro y estiro su mano para hurgetear , trago saliva nerviosa y pronto sintio algo metalico apenas hurgeteo el brasier, era una pequeña llave, colgate guardo la llave en su bolsillo y comenzo a caminar lentamente hasta la puerta , una vez cerro la puerta despacio se volteo y quedo paralizada al encontrarse con twinkleshine

-qu-que haces aqui? Deberias estar con octavia-pregunto colgate impactada

-..estabas...espiando a suri mientras se ducha?-pregunto algo molesta, colgate sintio sus mejillas arder

-no! No es eso!

-entonces?

-..n-no puedo decirte-respondio nerviosa , twinkleshine fruncio el ceño

-entonces le dire a suri que la estabas espiando-dijo molesta

-no porfavor no se lo digas!- suplico colgate

-y que gano si no le digo?-pregunto levantando una ceja

-ammmm te compro un chocolate?-respondio dudosa

-mmmm no me convence

-y que quieres?-pregunto colgate, twinkleshine se llevo su mano a su perilla pensativa y luego sonrio

-un beso- respondio

-en ..la mejilla?

-no...en los labios- aclaro sonrojandose

-que?! No...no puedo twinkleshine- dijo colgate preocupada, twinkleshine se aclaro la gargante

-suuu...-habia comenzado a gritar pero colgate le tapo la boca con la mano y suspiro cansada

-bien...- murmuro y le destapo la boca, twinkleshine sonrio y coloco sus manos al rededor del cuello de colgate quien cerro los ojos _, piensa que es berry,_ penso y se acerco lentamente a besar a twinkleshine que comenzo a ponerle mas intensidad al beso , colgate rapidamente se alejo

-que sucede?-murmuro twinkleshine sonriendo, colgate sintio una presencia, al voltear se encontro con octavia que miraba impactada, colgate se alejo rapidamente de twinkleshine

-octavia...y-yo-comenzo a decir colgate

-no tienes nada que explicar, no que se supone que no estan saliendo? -pregunto twinkleshine arqueando una ceja, octavia volvio a su compostura

-no, no estamos saliendo, solo que la escena me tomo de sorpresa- dijo elegantemente , luego miro a colgate- sin embargo, despues quiero unas explicaciones- continuo, colgate asintio arrepentida, luego la puerta del baño se abre y sale suri vestida y con el cabello humedo

-que hace octavia aqui?-pregunto

-solo vine a buscar a twinkleshine- dijo octavia encojiendose de hombros

-pero...nos llevaste a ver como rainbow jugaba a la pelota con su hermana y amigas-dijo twinkleshine cruzandose de brazos

-como sea , colgate y suri tienen que trabajar y tu solo vas a distraer-dijo octavia seria

-bien...nos vemos luego minuette- le dijo sonriendo

-amm ok-dijo nerviosa, twinkleshine y octavia se fueron

_Despues de unas dos horas..._

Colgate salio de la cabaña de suri y la estaba esperando octavia apoyada en un arbol

-ya terminaron el trabajo?-pregunto caminando hacia colgate

-si

-y...

-oh el ...beso con twinkleshine puedo explicarlo octavia en serio-dijo inmediatamente colgate

-sabes que estas en una relacion? Y no es la primera vez...

-lo se! Pero es que era la unica forma de que no le dijiera a suri, me vio salir del baño cuando suri se estaba duchando- dijo colgate mirando el suelo avergonzada, octavia se detuvo

-y porque estabas en el baño al mismo tiempo que suri se estaba duchando?

-para conseguir el pendrive!

-y lo lograste?

-bueno...conseguir el pendrive no...pero encontre esto -decia colgate mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una llave

-una llave?-pregunto octavia extrañada , luego abrio los ojos como platos- una llave! Siii! Sii! - comenzo a decir feliz - nuestra salvacion! Mi salvacion!

-que?

-no recuerdas colgate? Lyra nos dijo que lo mas probable es que las copias de la foto esten en esos estantes en los que no tenia acceso! Los que tenian llaves!- dijo octavia feliz -lo logramos! Esta de seguro es la llave!

-es verdad! -dijo colgate feliz y ambas se abrazaron, luego colgate se separo - pero...no estamos muy seguras...

-donde la encontraste?-pregunto octavia

-mm..en...s-su brasier..

-entonces si es! Ahora debemos buscar la forma de entrar a la sala del periodico, eso sera dificil

-por lo menos tenemos la llave, algo que vinyl y bon bon no tienen...

_En la noche..._

Rainbow se junto con pinkie , applejack y trixie en las afueras de la cabaña

-y vinyl?-pregunto applejack

-dijo que no nos acompañaria- respondio pinkie

-bien...debemos hacer el recorrido de siempre - susurro rainbow

-cual es el recorrido de siempre?-pregunto trixie

-ash..cierto que tu estabas con la otra personalidad- susurro rainbow molesta

-descuida trixie , solo siguenos- dijo applejack y se pusieron en marcha , una vez lograron saltar la reja caminaron unos metros y llego un auto deteniendose cerca

-van a subir?-pregunto luna abriendo una ventana

-excelente!- dijo rainbow alegre mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto , trixie, pinkie y applejack se miraron - oh vamos! Les dije que luna nos ayudaria- dijo rainbow levantando una ceja

-yo...honestamente no te habia creido...-decia applejack mientras se rascaba la nuca

-solo suban- dijo rainbow. Applejack, pinkie y trixie se sentaron en los asientos de atras

-lindo auto- murmuro trixie

-lo se- dijo luna y puso el auto en marcha -donde es la entrega?

-tenemos que hacerla en la plaza principal- dijo rainbow mientras se estiraba, luna asintio y el auto se lleno de silencio , pinkie comenzo a hacer ruidos con la boca que prontamente se transformron en beat box

-heeeey! Asombroso!- dijo rainbow feliz, luna comenzo a mover la cabeza al ritmo del beat box

-improvisate un rap- dijo applejack a rainbow

-you you ! -comenzo a decir rainbow al ritmo del beat box mientras movia la cabeza- aqui estamos , con la luna que...emmm...que...mmmm...nos dara fortuna! Sii ,Cash cash lo doce mc dash

-genial!-dijo pinkie y siguio haciendo beat box

-trixie quiere intentar!

-dale- dijo rainbow, trixie se coloco derecha

-soy la gran y poderosa trrrrixiee!

-eso no es rap- se quejo rainbow

-shhh trixie aun no termina

-bueno sigue

-...

-seguiras o no?

-...es que ..me perdi, se me fue la idea por tu culpa! - señalo molesta trixie a rainbow

-peleala- amenazo rainbow

-pinkie dame permiso!- dijo trixie que estaba sentada atras del asiento del piloto

-pero yo estoy al medio no es justo!- dijo pinkie

-solo es para pegarle a rainbow!- dijo trixie molesta

-no pinkie, no le des permiso- dijo rainbow

-ya paren- dijo applejack aburrida , trixie estiro su brazo para alcanzar a darle un manotazo a rainbow, pero rainbow tambien estiro su mano hacia trixie para pegarle y ambas estaban dandose golpecitos en las manos

-basta yo estoy al medio!-se quejo pinkie

-parenle!- dijo luna mientras con una mano las intentaba detener y con la otra no soltaba el manurio

-trixie empezo!- dijo rainbow molesta señalando a trixie

-no es cierto! Tu empezaste interrumpiendo el grandioso rap de trixie- dijo trixie apartando la mano de rainbow

\- eso no era rap

-claro que si!

-no!

-si!

-baasta! Estan peor que niñas - dijo luna sin despegar su vista del camino

-perdon mamá-murmuraron las dos agachando la cabeza y luego comenzaron a reir

-rainbow dash- dijo de pronto trixie

-que?-pregunto rainbow

-pon la radio

-oh buena idea - rainbow encendio la radio y se escucho la cancion " who let the dogs out"

-uuuhhh amo esta cancion!- grito pinkie aplaudiendo, luna le subio el volumen

-who let the dogs out! Wof wof wof wof!- comenzo a cantar rainbow moviendo la cabeza y luego de unos segundos estaban todas cantando la cancion a todo pulmon

-WHO LET THE DOGS OUT ! WOF WOF WOF WOF! WHO LET THE DOGS OUT ! WOF WOF WOF WOF!

_Unos dos minutos despues..._

-ooowww termino- dijo pinkie algo triste

-ya llegamos - dijo luna estacionando el auto cerca de la plaza, las chicas comenzaron a bajar

-no viene?-pregunto trixie antes de bajar del auto

-no...creo que se veria extraño que alguien de mi edad haga esa clase de negocios- respondio luna

-pero si es joven

-anotacion positiva

-yes!

-es broma , no seas aduladora trixie

-oww...ok..-dijo trixie triste- de todas maneras sea cualquier edad que uno tenga..el negocio es extraño- continuo

-buen punto- asintio luna, trixie bajo del auto y se unio a applejack , pinkie y rainbow que llevaba una mochila . Las tres caminaron a la plaza

-aqui es donde nos juntaremos?-pregunto trixie

-sip- asintio pinkie

-chicas...que cancion pop puede ser buena para pedirle perdon a rarity?-pregunto de pronto applejack

-no lo se...-dijo pensativa rainbow

-asi que ese es tu plan primita?-pregunto pinkie

-no del todo...jejeje- dijo applejack sonrojada rascandose la nuca -pero debo buscar las palabras perfectas...la cancion perfecta

-no importa que cancion cantes si es con el corazon - dijo trixie, todas la miraron impresionadas

\- triixiee, resultaste ser toda una cursi!- dijo rainbow abrazandola de un brazo

-nuestra trixie se nos enamoro!- bromeo pinkie alegre

-pfff de que hablan? Trixie no esta enamorada- dijo trixie sonrojada- esa frase...la...la lei en internet

-sii claro- rio rainbow (rainbow ya sabia que es falsa la relacion con vinyl)

-bueno... trixie tiene razon -dijo applejack

-hola chicas!- saludo caramel que caminaba junto a dos chicos

-no...puede...ser...-murmuro applejack impactada al notar que uno de los chicos que acompañaba a caramel era big mac- Big mac! Compras revistas xxx?!

-eyup..digo nop!

-la abuela sabe que compras revistas degeneradas?-pregunto applejack

-pero tu vendes las revistas xxx- respondio big mac

-no es cierto!...rainbow ya vendamosles rapido las revista que me quiero ir- dijo applejack cruzandose de brazos

-son hermanos?-pregunto kai que era uno de los chicos que acompaño a caramel

-eyup

-asi es, el es big mac , mi hermano mayor , que resulto ser un pervertido desesperado

-oh cierto, no les molesta que haya traido unos amigos?-pregunto caramel

-de que sirve molestarse si ya los trajiste? -pregunto trixie levantando una ceja y cruzandose de brazos

-wow has cambiado y tus lentes?-Pregunto caramel

-disculpa?

-ya sabes, la ultima vez que hicieron una entrega tu viniste y tenias lentes

-si que no recuerdas?-pregunto pinkie dandole un codazo a trixie

-ese es el problema...-murmuro trixie

-como sea, el es big mac y el kai - los presento caramel , los mencionados saludaron con la mano - ahora que lo recuerdo...ustedes me han dicho sus nombres? Porque si es asi creo que los olvide , solo recuerdo el de rainbow dash, me podrian decir sus nombres nuevamente?-continuo

-nuestros nombres...son secretos- dijo pinkie en un tono misterioso

-asi se habla pinkie!- dijo rainbow chocando los puños con pinkie, applejack se golpeo la feente con la palma de su mano

-trrixie no le dice su nombre a cualquiera- dijo trixie arrogantemente cruzandose de brazos, applejack nuevamente se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano

-ustedes ...se pasan en serio - dijo applejack seria a trixie y rainbow

-y ahora que?-pregunto rainbow dash

-olvidalo, oye big mac ...yo no le dire nada a la abuela smith...si tu no dices nada- comenzo a decir applejack

-eyup

-solo dice eso tu hermano?-pregunto rainbow a applejack

-nop- dijo big mac negando con la cabeza

-es que es un sujeto de pocas palabras- respondio applejack

-eyup

-asombroso! Es como una grabadora que solo dice "eyup" y "nop" jajajaj-bromeo rainbow

-aun asi no quita el hecho de que es un degenerado , tal vez yo las vendo pero no las leo - dijo applejack

-uuh golpe bajo viejo -rio caramel

-tu tambien las lees- dijo trixie

-buen punto, buen punto-asintio caramel

-ya entreguen las revistas luego que trixie tiene sueño- bostezo trixie

Mientras luna estaba con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados en el asiento del piloto esperando a las chicas , lentamente su cabeza se inclina hacia adelante hasta que cayo contra el volante tocando la bocina, luna levanta rapidamente su cabeza del susto

Las revistas ya estaban en el suelo por el susto de la repentina bocina

-que demonios fue eso?!-pregunto caramel agarrandose el corazon

-los policias!-grito kai asustado

-no , luna- respondio pinkie encojiendose de hombros, caramel , big mac y kai miraron en cielo, para ser mas especificos la luna

-no sabia que la luna hacia ese tipo de ruidos...-murmuro caramel confundido

-esto ya es suficiente acaso es una broma?...donde esta la camara?- pregunto applejack molesta

-camara donde?!- preguntaron rainbow y trixie mirando a todos lados peinandose

-como sea...ammm alguno de ustedes conoce una cancion pop para dedicar?-pregunto applejack a caramel , kai y big mac

-mmmm hay muchas-murmuro caramel pensativo

-yo conozco muchas- dijo kai

-ah si? Podrias d..

-oigan apresurense o me ire sin ustedes y no les comprare paletas!- grito luna del auto interrumpiendo a applejack

-oh cierto! Entregenme el dinero y vamonos! Quiero esa paleta!-dijo rainbow, caramel se lo entrego y rainbow se fue corriendo junto a trixie y pinkie hacia el auto

-oye , podemos hablar por mensaje y me dices que canciones conoces?-pregunto applejack

-claro , toma

-ok gracias!- dijo applejack resibiendo el papel con el numero y se fue corriendo -pronto tendre tu perdon rarity- murmuro mientras corria hacia el auto

-ponganse los cinturones-dijo luna una vez que applejack se subio

-ay que aburrida eres luna, si te pago dejaras que no me coloque cinturon?-pregunto rainbow

-puede ser

-hecho!

-y la paleta?-pregunto trixie con brillo en los ojos

-era broma, saben que hora es?, no hay ningun negocio abierto ...solo servicentros y bares...pero son caros-dijo luna

-ooowww-dijieron las chicas al unisono decepsionadas

_Al otro dia..._

-hum que sucede trixie?-pregunto vinyl con una pelota en la mano, estaban en clases de en las canchas, alejadas del resto de las estudiantes

-ammm hay que hablar respecto ...nuestra "relacion" - dijo trixie haciendo comillas con los dedos

-claro- respondio vinyl encojiendose de hombros

-es que ...la verdad no creo que pueda seguir - comenzo a decir trixie rascandose la nuca, vinyl no dijo nada - es...es que...bueno...trixie tiene...ehem..

-mmm creo que entiendo- dijo vinyl pensativa, luego sonrio - finalmente estas con sunset? Pff ya era hora -rio vinyl

-n-no es cierto!...y como que ya era hora?-dijo trixie sonrojandose

-bueno como sea...fue un placer haber sido tu novia por un tiempo - dijo vinyl sonriendo

-lo mismo -le dijo trixie dandole una sonrisa

-debo admitir que llegue a sentir atraccion por ti- admitio vinyl

-bueno...trixie quizas tambien - dijo trixie

-entonces...amigas?

-amigas

Vinyl abrazo a trixie quien le correspondio el abrazo

-interrumpo ?-pregunto sunset acercandose

-oh no para nada- respondio vinyl separandose de trixie, luego miro a trixie- hoy me acompañaras a mi y a rainbow hablar con lightning dust?

-mmmm despues de clases?-pregunto trixie, vinyl asintio- no lo.. creo, trixie tiene que hacer

-oh no importa, bueno..ire hacia rainbow dash, nos vemos- dijo vinyl mientras se iba

-hablar con lightning dust?-pregunto sunset a trixie

-sip, veras lyra oculta algo con octavia y otras mas...es que a trixie le da pereza mencionarlas todas ahora, como sea y vinyl quiere saber que es

-y porque si no le incumbe?-pregunto sunset

-oh no , si le incumbe , la incumbe a ella y a bon bon- respondio trixie

-pero a ti no, tal vez no sea buena idea que te metas en sus problemas

-mmmm ya vere- dijo trixie pensativa - tienes que hacer hoy despues de clases?-pregunto trixie

-si, me toca quedarme a guardar los instrumentos

-ow...bueno...

-no que tu ya tenias cosas que hacer despues de clases?

-bueno..tenia..

-lulamoon y shimmer! Vengan aqui o si no las hare correr por toda la cancha!

...

Twilight, rose y lyra estaban en el comedor de eagles high junto a estudiantes de otras escuelas

-entonces...mañana es el primer examen?-pregunto roseluck

-asi parece..-murmuro lyra, twilight no dijo nada

-oh vamos! Estamos en la capital! Hay que disfrutar -las animo roseluck

-me siento..tan culpable...-murmuro twilight

-twilight se supone que debemos subirle el animo a lyra- susurro roseluck, twilight no dijo nada y dirigio su mirada a moon dancer que estaba sentada sola almorzando y leyendo

-debo arreglar las cosas- dijo twilight mientras se levantaba y camino hacia moon dancer, roseluck la miro confundida

-mmm...oye lyra! Que dices si cuando salgamos de aqui vamos a comer un helado, te parece?-pregunto roseluck

-si quieres- se encojio de hombros lyra

-hola..-saludo twilight sentandose junto a moon dancer

-oh parece que te acordaste de mi existencia- dijo seria sin despegar la vista de su libro

-nunca me olvide de tu existencia - dijo twilight nerviosa

-ajam

-mira moon dancer , ni yo sabia que me cambiarian de escuela, fue un año bastante...agitado y quiero disculparme..no fui una buena amiga para avisarte que me cambiaron , perdoname- dijo twilight arrepentida

-no lo se...-murmuro moon dancer

-nose que mas hacer para que me perdones, no puedor volver al tiempo para cambiar mi error , lo mas que puedo hacer ahora es pedirte perdon , por favor perdoname...-dijo suplicante, moon dancer la miro- por favor...- continuo, moon dancer suspiro

-bien..-murmuro , twilight sonrio

-de verdad?!-pregunto feliz

-si...pero si vuelves a hacer lo mismo...adios amistad

-si si si!

-entonces...porque no me pones al dia contigo?-pregunto moon dancer, twilight sonrio

-claro

...

_En el almuerzo en canterlot..._

-ammm coco...puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto applejack caminando junto a coco con su bandeja

-bueno...-murmuro coco

-tu eres amiga de suri verdad?-pregunto applejack

-si...por?

-bueno..necesito tu ayuda

Starlight de su mesa observaba a octavia y colgate sentadas en una mesa, luego suri se sento junto a ella

-que observas?-pregunto suri

-mmm..octavia y minuette se ven muy sospechosas ultimamente

-octavia nose...pero minuette si esta algo...extraña, ahora se sienta conmigo las veces que puede

-bueno...mientras esten en grupos separadas esta bien por mi, solo que traman algo y lo averiguare...ya que lo mas probable es contra nosotras...

-contra nosotras?

-es obvio...las estare vigilando

_Despues de clases..._

Aria se encontraba leyendo el comic que le regalo trixie en su cama mientras que trixie se encontraba practicando unos trucos de magia con sus cartas sentada en el suelo, la puerta se abre y entran sonata y adagio haciendo que aria guarde su comic

-estoy taaaan cansada...-se quejo sonata dejando su mochila en el suelo

-fue un dia muy cansador - murmuro adagio sentandose en su cama, sonata se acosto junto a aria

-que haces ari?-pregunto sonata abrazandola

-estaba leyendo...un libro...con dibujos- respondio aria

-eso suena divertido- dijo sonata acurrucandose en aria

-y lo es- dijo aria abrazandola

-leer no es divertido...-murmuro trixie sin despegar su vista de sus cartas, aria y sonata simplemente la ignoraron

-ejem...trixie porque no mejor me acompañas a ver tele?-pregunto adagio sentada en su cama

-pero trixie esta entretenida practicando nuevos trucos-respondio confundida, adagio señalo a aria y sonata que estaban encerradas en su mundo-ooohh...ok- dijo trixie , guardo sus cartas, se levanto y salio de la habitacion junto a adagio

-hacen bonita pareja- dijo adagio mientras se sentaba en el sofa y encendia la tele

-si , ademas tienen el escenario perfecto, el atardecer esta muy lindo ahora-dijo trixie- bueno...siempre es lindo...-murmuro

-es verdad...aunque a veces las cosas cursis me hacen vomitar, prefiero la accion- dijo adagio mirando tele, trixie miro la puerta de la habitacion donde estaban aria y sonta y sonrio, luego vio la hora en su celular

-trixie ira a caminar- dijo mientras salia

-disculpa dijiste algo trixie?...trixie?...oh se fue

Sonata estaba abrazando a aria acostada con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, aria la estaba abrazando con un brazo disfrutando el momento, la verdad esta era una escena bastante linda y romantica, el tono de luz anaranjado del atardecer que entraba por la ventana le daba un ambiente relajado y tranquilo a la habitacion

-el ..ambiente esta agradable...-dijo aria

-sip y mas ahora que estoy junto a ti - dijo sonata abrazando mas a aria, aria se sonrojo

-lo mismo digo- murmuro aria, sonata dio una risita- sonata

-si?

-te...te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo?

-si me lo has dicho- respondio sonata con una debil sonrisa -pero y que pasa con dagi, trixie y sunset?

-la diferencia es que ellas no me gustan como tu

-gustar?

-si...me gustas mucho...crei que lo sabias-dijo aria levantando una ceja

-oh...solo gustar...-murmuro sonata algo desanimada

-que dijiste?

-nada, nada...bueno...ire a buscar algo para comer- dijo sonata

-eh?- pregunto aria confundida, sonata no dijo nada y se levanto de la cama - sonata que te ocurre?-pregunto aria seria, sonata se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta

-nada- respondio

-te conozco...-dijo aria levantandose tambien de la cama

-no! Te dije que nada!- dijo sonata infantilmente todavia dandole la espalda a aria

-..estas molesta?-pregunto aria cruzandose de brazos

-no -nego con la cabeza

-entonces?

-que no me ocurre nada- respondio sonata pisando con fuerza

-vamos sonata! Estas siendo muy inmadura , se que te ocurre algo , dime- insistio aria

-tu eres inmadura...

-ignorare ese comentario...solo dime que te ocurre

-nada es en serio

-no sabes mentir, ni siquiera me estas mirando a la cara, dime sonata- dijo aria pacientemente

-n-no!

-sonata

-que?

-dime!- dijo aria perdiendo la paciencia

-no estoy molesta!

-a no? Entonces?!

-...solo...algo triste..- murmuro sonata agachando la cabeza todavia dandole la espalda a aria

-y por que?

-...

-dime sonata!

-porque tu no me amas!- dijo alzando la voz con los puños cerrados, aria agrando los ojos -solo...solo te gusto...-murmuro

-por que dices eso?-pregunto aria sorprendida , sonata no dijo nada-mirame- continuo, pero sonata seguia en su posicion, aria avanzo unos pocos pasos -sonata...-murmuro, sonata se volteo pero con la cabaza agachada mirando fijamente el suelo , aria se acerco a sonata y le levanto la mirada, aria tenia una mirada seria pero cuando se encontro con los ojos de sonata se sonrojo - no digas estupideces ...yo si te amo sonata...y mucho -murmuro mas sonrojada, a sonata le brillaron los ojos y sonrio mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban

-me amas...de aqui al sol?

-de aqui al sol...incluso mas- respondio aria sonriendole calidamente y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente , luego sonata rompe el beso para abrazarla

-yo tambien te amo de aqui al sol aria- dijo sonata feliz mientras la abrazaba

-no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso-decia aria mientras le correspondia el abrazo

...

Trixie estaba caminando por los vacios pasillos del instituto y se detuvo frente a la sala de musica, abrio la puerta y se encontro con sunset guardando una guitarra en una funda negra

-holaa- saludo trixie ingresando

-hola trixie, que haces?

-trixie vino a acompañarte o ayudarte...cualquiera de las dos

-aaawww no puedes pasar ningun minuto sin mi - se burlo sunset pillizcandole una mejilla

-sunset shimmer que molesta- dijo trixie alejandose, sunset rio

-hablando en serio...acaso olvidas tus primeros dias aqui? Estabas peor que un pegote

**Flashback**

Sunset (que tenia 12 años) estaba desayunando seria , aria y adagio (12 años tambien) estaban desayunando tambien pero ni le dirigian la palabra, y la verdad sunset no tenia ni el mas minimo interes en hablarles, apenas ayer la habian trasladado a esta cabaña pero aun asi negaba la idea de hacerse amiga de las que duermen en la cabaña

-holaaa! -saludo trixie (11 años) ya vestida, ninguna la saludo -publico dificil...-murmuro trixie y comenzo a desayunar, la noche anterior habia sido la primera noche en el instituto para trixie y este seria su primer dia de clases en el instituto . Sunset fue la primera en terminar , agarro su mochila y se fue al instituto, sintio unos pasos atras, sunset giro un poco la cabeza y pudo divisar que era trixie quien caminaba atras de ella, coloco una cara de disgusto pero siguio caminando , despues de todo se dirigian al mismo lugar. Una vez adentro sunset caminaba por los pasillos con la mirada clavada al suelo , evitando contacto visual con cualquiera , pero sentia los pasos de trixie aun siguiendola, sunset entro al baño a tomar agua y pudo ver por el espejo que trixie tambien entro

-wow...es espacioso- comento trixie mirando el baño, sunset no dijo nada y se fue , despues de unos pasos por el pasillo sunset ya perdio la paciencia con trixie

-porque demonios estas siguiendome?!-pregunto molesta a trixie volteandose

-...acaso no le estabas dando un recorrido a trixie por la escuela?-pregunto trixie confundida

-no! No te estoy dando un condenado recorrido! Porque haria eso?!

-bueno...es que trixie es nueva..y tu eres la unica que conozco..-respondio trixie

-solo dejame sola! Y no me sigas!- dijo sunset molesta y luego se fue

-que malhumorada...-murmuro trixie frunciendo el ceño

_Un mes despues..._

-trixie tambien es buena guitarrista - decia trixie presumidamente siguiendo a sunset quien se estaba tapando los oidos

-aaaghhh! No me interesa! Deja de hablarme! Dejame sola!-dijo molesta sunset mostrandole el puño

-oye! Deberias sentirte afortunada de que trixie te hable- dijo trixie frunciendo el ceño, sunset apreto los dientes y le tomo el brazo a trixie y comenzo a caminar , trixie solo miraba confundida - directora celestia!- llamo sunset a celestia que estaba caminando cerca

-que sucede sunset shimmer?-pregunto celestia suavemente acercandose

-por favor! Se lo suplico! Cambieme de cabaña! O cambie a trixie! Ya no la aguanto, siempre habla de ella , se lo pido-suplico sunset

-que?! ..pero trixie no quiere eso- dijo trixie inmediatamente

-porque?-pregunto celestia

-bueno...es que...que sunset shimmer se tape los oidos primero- dijo trixie, clestia miro a sunset

-y porque debo taparmelos?-pregunto sunset cruzandose de brazos, celestia la miro diciendole "solo hazlo" y sunset se "tapo" los oidos, luego celestia miro a trixie para que hablara

-bueno...esque sunset shimmer es la unica que no se rie de como habla trixie..-dijo trixie a celestia- las demas niñas son muy groseras ...algun dia estaran besandole los pies a trixie ya lo veran...- continuo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-que egolatra..-murmuro sunset que habia escuchado todo

-que es egolatra?-pregunto trixie

-entonces no hay necesidad de cambiar a ninguna de cabaña...se que con el paso del tiempo se llevaran mejor- dijo celestia sonriendo y luego se fue, sunset miro a trixie con el ceño fruncido

-dejame sola- dijo sunset amenazante y luego la empujo (no fuerte) y se fue

**FinFlashback**

-es que eras la unica persona que trixie conocia...-dijo trixie encojiendose de hombros

-y aria y adagio?

-ellas ni me dirigian la palabra...al menos tu me respondias- respondio trixie, ambas se sonrieron-mmmm sunset shimmer...

-que?

-ammm...cuantos años...cuantos años tenias cuando tus padres...?-pregunto trixie incomoda, sunset miro el suelo - no respondas si no quieres!

-tenia 12 años...-respondio recogiendo un violin

-12?...trixie llego a los 11...y eres un año mayor...entonces..-murmuro trixie pensativa -oh...perdona a trixie por ser tan molesta en ese...momento tan dificil...-se disculpo trixie guardando un pandero

-descuida...no sabias-murmuro, luego sonrio - ademas el que siempre peleara contigo me ayudo a que me olvidara muchas veces del accidente-le dijo , trixie le sonrio

-ves que si eras afortunada de que trixie te hablara?-bromeo trixie

-ja ja ja- comenzo a reirse ironicamente sunset caminando hacia trixie - eres tan molesta , egolatra y muy odiosa- se acerco y apego su nariz a la de trixie- pero aun asi me encanta pasar tiempo contigo...-murmuro , trixie acerco su boca al oido de sunset

-quien no?-susurro

-trixie te odio-rio sunset golpeandole suavemente el brazo

-trixie estaba bromeando jejej...adoro pasar tiempo contigo

-lo se- dijo presumidamente sunset y la beso

...

Lightning dust iba caminando de regreso a la cabaña cuando de pronto le colocan un saco negro en la cabeza y le agarraban las mano , por mas que intento forcejear no podia, luego de unos minutos despues la obligan a sentarse y le amarraron las manos atras, despues le quitaron el saco y estaba rainbow junto a vinyl en una pieza oscura

-que estan haciendo?-pregunto molesta lightning dust

-confieza!- dijo rainbow acercandole una lampara a la cara

-agh...mis ojos!-se quejo cerrandolos

-ya rainbow- dijo vinyl y rainbow alejo la lampara- muy bien lightning dust... por tu bien sera mejor que nos digas que es lo que oculta lyra , suri y starlight-continuo vinyl

-no ocultan nada- respondio lightning dust

-mientes!- grito rainbow

-tu mamá

-que dijiste?!- dijo rainbow furiosa y le piso el pie fuertemente

-aay!

-copera!- grito rainbow

-tranqui rainbow- la calmo vinyl, luego miro a lightning dust - esconden algo? Si o no?

-ninguna de las anteriores

-andas chistosita? si tuviera un cinturon me lo quitaria y te golpearia con el - amenazo rainbow

-sera mejor que nos digas- dijo vinyl- ocultan algo?

-les dije que no se!

-rainbow

-que?

-enciende el cigarro- dijo vinyl , rainbow lo encendio

-que haran?-pregunto lightning dust

-ocultan algo?-pregunto vinyl

-no...lo se...-respondio , vinyl chasqueo los dedos y rainbow coloco la punta encendida del cigarro en la pierna de lightning dust

-AAAHHHH! Si esconden algo! -grito lightning adolorida, rainbow saco el cigarro

-de verdad? Y que ? Dinos ! Que esconden!- pregunto vinyl desesperada

-no lo se- respondio , rainbow coloco nuevamente el cigarro - NOOO! AAAYY es verdad ! No lo se! Lo juroooo!-grito adolorida mientras se le salia una lagrima

-ya para rainbow- dijo vinyl y rainbow quito el cigarro - de verdad no sabes?

-no *snif* no se , no me han dicho -respondio mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla

-y otra vez llegamos a lo obvio...-murmuro rainbow

-pero...-comenzo a decir lightning dust

-pero que?-preguntaron ambas

-se que lo que sea que esten ocultando...lo mantienen en un pendrirve...para ser mas exacta uno

-y donde lo ocultan?! -pregunto vinyl

-lo lamento..eso tampoco lo se...pero se que es de color azul-respondio lightning dust

-pendrive azul...-murmuro vinyl pensativa

-y la clave? ...tenian una carpeta con clave...-pregunto rainbow

-las claves solo las tienen suri y starlight...y quizas lyra o coco- respondio lightning dust

-lyra?!.preguntaron rainbow y vinyl sorprendidas

-asi es...es muy probable que ella sepa la clave

-oh muy bien...gracias por cooperar- dijo vinyl

-ok...ahora me pueden desatar?-pregunto lightning

-claro- dijo rainbow y coloco la punta del cigarro encendido nuevamente en la pierna de lightning dust

-AAAAHHHHHH!

-perdon jajajajjaaj es que es gracioso jajajaja-rio rainbow , despues la desato

-puedes irte-dijo vinyl y lightning se fue

-muy bien...debemos encontrar ese pendrive azul -dijo rainbow

-si...y yo buscare como hackear para ver que contiene esa carpeta-dijo vinyl

-cada vez estamos mas cerca de saber que es lo que ocultan

-lo averiguaremos antes de que octavia y colgate borren la evidencia, le informare a bon bon sobre el tema

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IMPORTANTE LEER ! (VOTACION )**

**Bien el fic ya va por las tramas finales , no digo que terminara en tres o cuatro caps , pero ya esta en los ultimos dramas y quiero preguntarles como quieren que sea el futuro del fic**

***OPCION A: una vez termine esta "temporada" hacer la tercera y ultima que se trataria de como las chicas tendran que enfrentar el ultimo año en el instituto , no seria tan cargada de drama y larga como esta,lo mas probable es que en los primeros capitulos trate de las vacaciones de las chicas (todas juntas) y el ultimo cap seria un epilogo**

*** OPCION B : que el fic termine en esta temporada , ¿como seria eso? Bueno una vez acabe el drama final , subir un largo epilogo que lo mas probable se divida en dos o tres partes resumiendo el ultimo año y que paso despues con las chicas , basicamente eso xd**

**~ Ustedes deciden por los reviews~**

****Recuerden que en fanfic no es necesario tener una cuenta para dejar un comentario, asi que si estas leyendo pero no tienes cuenta , no importa , en serio que me ayudaria que votaran ;-; y de paso opinion sobre el cap XD **

**Gracias por leer, votar y seguir el fic :3 nos leemos en el proximo capitulo .D. no se pierdan las disculpas de applejack y mas XD**


	27. perdoname rarity

-entonces?-pregunto bon bon a vinyl , esaban atras de su cabaña

-esta todo almacenado en un pendrive , segun las indicaciones de lightning dust es azul-respondio vinyl, bon bon bajo la mirada

-oh...

-que sucede bon bon?

-solo que...no quiero saber que es lo que oculta lyra...-murmuro bon bon mirando el suelo, vinyl le tomo el hombro haciendo que bon bon levantara la vista para mirarla

-se que no sera bueno lo que oculta...pero tenemos que saber , merecemos saber bon bon

-y que pasa si?...y que pasa si eso arruina nuestra amistad?...tal vez sea mejor olvidar el tema-murmuro bon bon, vinyl curvo las cejas triste

-pero sabes que tarde o temprano la verdad saldra a la luz...estamos las dos en esto , asi que si algo llega a suceder no estas sola- dijo vinyl suavemente , bon bon le sonrio y la abrazo, vinyl no dudo en corresponderle el abrazo

-esta bien...-murmuro bon bon

...

Applejack estaba sentada en una de las bancas , pensando en rarity , hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz

-porque ya no te juntas con rarity?- dijo una voz que applejack habia escuchado antes , la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa y levanto el rostro encontrandose con una chica de unos ojos color rosa oscuro frambuesa muy energicos, su cabello era algo similar al de minuette pero el color era de un azul moderado y un azul claro, su piel era rosa palido y tenia un collar con dos delfines

-disculpa?-pregunto applejack confundida, habia visto a la chica de vez en cuando por los pasillos de la escuela pero nunca habia cruzado una palabra con ella antes...ni siquiera sabia su nombre

-que por que ya no te juntas con rarity?-volvio a preguntar abriendo mas los ojos

-ammmmm...perdon pero nose como te llamas..-dijo applejack confundida- quizas te equivocaste de persona..-continuo mirando a los lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien

-oh claro que no , es a ti a quien le hablo applejack-respondio la chica -ooohhh claroo...perdon es que mi emocion hizo que me olvidara de presentarme - continuo mientras comenzaba a reir, luego se detuvo y miro a applejack con una gran sonrisa- soy sea swirl

-ammm applejack

-claro que se que te llamas applejack! Eres la integrante de unos de mis ships favoritos duuh- continuo muy energica

-que?

-asi es! Soy la presidenta del club de shippers-le estiro la mano

-club de que? -pregunto applejack mientras se la estrechaba

-club de shippers, pero si celestia pregunta es el club de teatro contemporaneo, que es muy diferente al club de teatro

-amm...cual es la diferencia

-que es contemporaneo...siempre respondo eso jijij

-suenas como lyra...

-no me menciones ese nombre-dijo mientras simulaba llorar

-mmm Porque? -pregunto applejack

-es que...-dijo mirando el suelo- no sabes cuanto sufri...mi corazon se rompio cuando me entere de que...-dijo melancolica agarrandose el corazon- de que...de que el lyrabon termino!-continuo agarrandose el corazon con fuerza

-oh...lo lamento...supongo

-no importa...yo se que volveran! O si no hare lo que sea..lo que sea! para que el lyrabon vuelva a ser canon! Y haran lo que escribi en mi fic lyrabon ..yo lo se

-jejeje esto esta bien , me alegro por ti-dijo applejack sonriendo todavia confundida por la situacion y el peculiar vocabulario de sea swirl

-oh pero me estoy desviando del tema, eso pasa cuando se trata de mis otps , me emociono mucho-decia sea swirl riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca- el caso es que vine aqui a preguntarte porque ya no te juntas con rarity? Digo ya es suficiente por eso tuve que interferir para que el rarijack no muera asi como sucedio con el...-estaba diciendo alegre pero se detuvo y miro al vacio con una mirada triste -...lyrabon...y el octascratch -continuo y simulaba que una lagrima caia por su mejilla

-rarijack?

-wow si que estas muy preguntona, que no sabes que asi se llama la pareja tuya con rarity?

-ni siquiera sabia que tenia un nombre esa pareja

-bueno , si tienen nombre y es rarijack!- dijo colocando sus manos en la cadera- y esta entre unos de los mejores 5 ships del club de shippers

-pero que corrales es ship o shippers?

-ship es como se les dice a las parejas como por ejemplo en vez de decir mi pareja favorita es el rarijack se dice mi ship favorito es el rarkjack , entiendes?

-y shipper?

-yo soy un ejemplo de una shipper! Una shipper es quien crea ships! Y yo cuando te vi una vez discutir con rarity me dije : OMG OTP ! I dont care i ship it! I totally ship it ! - respondio con los ojos muy brillantes

-ammm...no entendi lo que dijiste pero bueno...

-el caso es que vengo a ayudarte! Asi es te ayudare a que estes con rarity, hare lo que sea por mi otp

-nose si sea buena idea..

-por favor! Deja que te ayude! Soy buena gente lo juro! Yo solo quiero que estes con rarity-suplico

-pero...pero es que ya tengo todo planeado..creo

-owww...entonces podre ver su reencuentro? Quiero ver rarijack en vivo y en directo

-mmm no lo se...tal vez...pero de verdad quieres ayudarme?

-si de verdad!-asintio rapidamente, applejack se llevo una mano a su menton pensativa

...

-y con chocolate extra- decia roseluck sentada en una mesa junto a lyra, twilight y moon dancer

-entendido- decia el camarero mientras anotaba en un mini block , luego se fue

-lei que esta era unas de las mejores heladerias de la ciudad-comenzo a decir roseluck

-asi es, aunque yo no vengo mucho por aqui- dijo moon dancer encojiendose de hombros

-asi que tu eres una vieja amiga de twilight?-pregunto roseluck

-si , ibamos juntas en la escuela, pero a ella la cambiaron y luego a mi me cambiaron a eagles high-respondio moon dancer

-pero la distancia no hara que nuestra amistad se quiebre...no de nuevo -le dijo twilight, moon dancer le sonrio, roseluck miro a lyra quien estaba mirando fijamente la mesa

-ammm..-comenzo a decir roseluck a lyra pero una voz masculina la interrumpio

-hola , ustedes a tambien las llamaron para dar unos examenes a eagles high?-pregunto el chico , tenia cabello negro y unas gafas oscuras

-si , menos ella- respondio rose señalando a moon dancer

-porque?-pregunto twilight

-oh no por nada, solo vine a presentarme , me llamo neon - se presento el chico energicamente

-yo soy roseluck , ella es twilight, lyra y moon dancer- dijo roseluck sonriendo

-un gusto amigas y ustedes saben porque eagles high las eligio?-pregunto neon

-mmmm yo creo que a mi porque soy muy buena en matematicas, saco calculos muy rapidos y mas cuando se trata de negocios y dinero- respondio roseluck - seguramente a twilight por sus notas perfectas en todas las materias y a lyra porque fue presidenta - continuo, lyra miro a los lados culpable , ahora sentia que gano el puesto de presidenta haciendo trampa

-eso suena interesante, a mi seguramente me eligieron por mis reconocimientos musicales- dijo neon- bueno , yo solo vine a presentarme y tal vez podriamos salir todos a una disco cercana que hay por aqui

-claro , seria bueno relajarnos un poco-dijo roseluck , neon sonrio y se fue a sentar en una mesa cercana en la que se encontraban otros estudiantes

-no lo se...a mi no me gustan esos lugares- comento moon dancer

-a mi tampoco...son muy...ruidosos- dijo twilight

-pero es que es para relajarnos- dijo roseluck y luego señalo a lyra con la cabeza

-bueno...deberia pensarlo- comento pensativa twilight, luego suena un celular , era el de lyra

-hola?-atendio la llamada - a si?...de verdad?...sii seguramente es esa la llave-lentamente lyra comenzo a dibujar una sonrisa- si mira, los estantes estan en una pieza del salon del periodico ...si...ajam...muchas gracias! Sabia que lo lograrian...espera que?...pero como?- su sonrisa rapidamente desaparecio- esperemos...bien entonces tendran que borrarlas mas rapido ...si...ok estare tranquila...ok chao - luego corto la llamada, respiro hondo cerrando los ojos, luego de unos diez segundos los abrio y sonrio

-todo saldra bien- murmuro

-esta todo bien?-pregunto twilight

-que? Ah si si , algo es algo , solo debo confiar...y los helados?-pregunto lyra sonriendo

-mmm creo que ahi vienen- dijo moon dancer y justamente llego el camarero con una bandeja y sus helados

-el helado con sabor blue ice y frambuesa?-pregunto

-aqui- dijo lyra levantando su mano, el camarero coloco el helado frente a lyra

-el de vainilla?

-ese es mio- exclamo twilight sonriendo

-el de limon?

-yo- levanto la mano moon dancer

-y el de chocolate

-por aqui! -dijo roseluck ,una vez recibio el helado miro el de lyra-mmmm esos colores...azul...rosa...me recuerdan a ..

-no lo digas- la interrumpio lyra sonrojada mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca

-bien bien-rio rose ,luego miro a twilight

-antes de que dijieras algo...no solo pedi el helado de vainilla porque me recuerda a flutter y su suave ,agradable y deliciosa piel -hizo una pausa para sonrojarse- siempre me gusto el helado de vainilla

-ya lo sabia- dijo roseluck

-ella es como mi helado de vainilla- suspiro twilight con cara de enamorada

-quien es flutter?-pregunto moon dancer

-oh jejejej ella ... ella es mi novia- respondio twilight sonrojandose

-tienes novia?-pregunto moon dancer impresionada

-s-si realmente somos felices - continuo twilight

-porque nunca me dijiste?

-bueno...nunca preguntaste- twilight se encojio de hombros

-y dime como te sientes ahora?-pregunto roseluck a lyra quien estaba disfrutando del helado con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada, se veia muy feliz, roseluck sonrio -supongo que bien-murmuro y comenzo a comer de su helado de chocolate

_Al otro dia en canterlot..._

Octavia se encontraba viendo desde unos casilleros la sala del periodico, siempre se veia que entraba y salia gente , starlight, suri, coco, diamond tiara y a veces lightning dust. La unica opcion seria meterse en periodo de clases, pero octavia no era de esas chicas que faltaban a clases...y colgate tampoco, saco la llave de su bolsillo , debia andar con ella para aprovechar cualquier ocasion de entrar al salon del periodico ,la volvio a guardar y al voltear un poco vio a fleur quien miraba tambien fijamente la sala del periodico como si estuviera planeando algo, octavia levanto una ceja, pero que es lo que planea? , decidio ignorar y caminar despues de todo ya tenia la llave y solo tenia que ver una forma de escabullirse al salon , abrir el estante y eliminar la existencia de las fotos. Mientras caminaba mirando al suelo choca sin querer con alguien , al levantar la vista se encuentra con vinyl quien tambien caminaba distraidamente , ambas se quedaron mirando sin decir nada

-perdon...no vi por donde caminaba..-se disculpo vinyl

-oh...mmm...yo tampoco, tal vez sea yo quien se deba disculpar- dijo octavia

-descuida , no te preocupes- le dio una sonrisa, octavia miro hacia otro lado sonrojada

-diablos...porque me sigo sonrojando?-se regaño en voz baja, vinyl no escucho con claridad

-hum...ok , yo me debo ir...-comenzo a decir vinyl

-claro, yo tambien me tengo que ir- dicho esto ,octavia comenzo a caminar al igual que vinyl , despues de unos pasos ambas se voltearon un poco y sus miradas se encontraron , vinyl dio una debil sonrisa y octavia se sonrojo y siguio caminando. Vinyl mientras caminaba suspiro cansada

-acaso la llave que tenia en la mano era..?-murmuro pensativa

...

-lo siento dash pero ahora estoy muy ocupada- decia applejack a rainbow que estaba junto a pinkie en las afueras de la oficina de celestia

-oh vamos! Debemos salvar el club!

-pero si ya no podemos! Que no recuerdas? Lyra se fue y vinyl tambien , ninguna de las dos volvera por su orgullo-dijo applejack, trixie iba caminando por los pasillos y rainbow la detuvo de un brazo

-trixie salvemos el club- dijo rainbow

-que?

-que salvemos el club!

-rainbow , celestia dijo que debemos tener como minimo cinco integrantes y somos cuatro!-decia applejack perdiendo la paciencia

-pero nuestra amistad...

-no dash , no necesitamos un club para estar juntas como amigas , ademas el club de entretenimiento ya murio aceptalo...ahora debo irme estoy muy ocupada ahora- dijo applejack y luego se fue

-bien! Que asi sea ! Que el club muera y olvidemos todo lo que pasamos como club!-grito rainbow molesta

-ya dashie...todavia somos todas amigas -la calmo pinkie

-no pinkie...que no ves? Estamos todas separadas, el club era lo unico que quedaba...pero se la amistad de lyra y vinyl se rompio creando dos teams sin mencionar las parejas...primero lyra y bon bon...luego octavia y vinyl...applejack y rarity incluso sunset y trixie aunque no eran una pareja oficial-dijo rainbow, trixie miro hacia otro lado sonrojada

-trixe ira a...comprar galletas de mantequilla- dijo trixie y se fue corriendo

-como sea...creo que ahora solo me queda luchar por un mejor almuerzo-dijo rainbow desanimada, pinkie la abrazo

-siempre tendras mi apoyo dashie

-lo se pinkie, por eso es que te amo

-y yo a ti no lo olvides- dijo pinkie sonriendo mientras se separaba unos centimetros , luego se dieron un rapido beso

...

-noticias- detuvo vinyl a bon bon en los pasillos

-cuales?

-octavia tiene una llave...lo mas probable es que sea de ayuda para encontrar lo que buscamos

-que?

-hoy la vi mirando la sala del periodico y luego saco una llave para mirarla unos segundos y luego la volvio a meter en su bolsillo

-y como se la arrebataremos?

-nose en eso estoy pensando

-creo...que se me ocurrio una forma...-murmuro bon bon pensativa luego miro a vinyl - debes usar tus encantos de seduccion con ella

-que?!

-es lo primero que se me ocurrio...ademas es obvio que todavia sigue enamorada de ti ...no costara nada que caiga a tus pies

-bien...de todas maneras no me quejo-murmuro vinyl encojiendose de hombros- de todas maneras hoy voy a ver como hackear

-bien...pero el plan de seducir a octavia lo haremos pronto , no hay tiempo que perder

...

A la salida de clases rarity iba hacia su casillero a guardar unos cuadernos pero una chica choco con ella haciendo que derrame agua en su falda

-oh disculpame mucho rarity!-se disculpo inmediatamente sea swirl que tenia una sonrisa

-oh descuida cariño...ire a secarme al baño- dijo rarity y se fue hacia el baño, sea swirl saco un woki toki

\- el malvavisco va al nido , repito el malvavisco va al nido , cambio- dijo por el woki toki

-desde cuando acordamos los nombres claves?-se escucho la voz de applejack por el woki toki

-no dijiste cambio...-susurro sea swirl al woki toki

-agh...cambio...-se escucho la voz de applejack

-jugo de coco estas en tu pocision? Cambio- dijo sea swirl

-s-si- se escucho la voz de coco por el woki toki -cambio y fuera...cre-creo que se acerca..-continuo coco luego corto

Coco estaba en el baño , guardo su woki toki o la radio transmision y entro rarity, coc respiro hondo

-amm...ra-rarity?

-si querida?

-yo..mmm..debo...debo

-si?

-debo disculparme..

-pero...porque?-pregunto rarity confundida

-es que...es que...participe en el plan de suri...fui complice...-dijo coco apenada

-no comprendo...que plan?-pregunti rarity mas confundida

-ese...el de ganarse la confianza de applejack -hizo una pausa, rarity no dijo nada- veras... todo fue un plan de suri...pero no le fue facil , applejack fue muy desconfiada con ella al principio, suri tuvo que hacer varias cosas para ganarse su confianza...parecer su amiga...y cuando ya le tomo suficiente confianza...yo con lightning dust le hicimos señas para que la besara justo cuando aparecieras tu...applejack no queria , de hecho al otro dia le dejo en claro a suri que no se acercara...me siento tan culpable , fui complice, applejack nunca quizo estar con suri y suri nunca quizo estar con ella...solo era para perjudicarte...perdoname ...y perdona a applejack tambien

-coco...-murmuro rarity que habia escuchado todo con atencion-si...si te perdono

-gracias rarity- le dio una sonrisa y luego se fue del baño, rairity se vio por un momento al espejo analizando todo lo dicho por coco, una vez termino de secarse se fue hacia su casillero y habia una carta, rarity la tomo confundida y comenzo a leerla

"Querida rarity

Se que estas molesta conmigo y no te culpo , yo cometi el error tuve que hacerte caso desde el principio porque tu siempre tienes razon , realmente no soporto estar lejos de ti , no soporto el mirarte y no poder abrazarte o besarte , nose si te sucede lo mismo pero me di cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti , tal vez digas que exagero pero desde que te enojaste conmigo todo es mas oscuro y serio para mi y no me importa que me odies ,tu bien sabes que no me rendire y es por eso que te escribo una carta para que me perdones, seguramente esperabas unas disculpas sinceras en persona pero no sabia como ibas a reaccionar , pero todo lo que eh escrito es lo que realmente siento pero no todo ya que lo que siento por ti no lo puedo expresar en palabras , siempre estare para ti , recuerdas esa vez que estabas mal por el blog y te lleve a los manzano podridos para desquitarte? O nuestro primer beso? Bueno esos momentos y mas nunca los puedo sacar de mi mente al igual que a ti , espero que pienses y sientas igual que yo porque tu eres unica y suficiente para mi rares

Por favor perdoname

Con amor applejack"

Una vez rarity termino de leer estaba completamente sonrojada, los ojos vidriosos y con una sonrisa , releyo una vez mas la carta y la abrazo

-oh applejack...creeme , el sentimiento es mutuo...-murmuro mientras abrazaba la carta , guardo sus cuadernos y decidio dar un paseito por los manzanos descuidados antes de ir a su cabaña, para pensar en applejack y sus momentos...

...

-pero estoy muy nerviosa -dijo applejack respirando agitadamente

-todo estara bien -la tranquilizo kai dejando una radio cerca de applejack

-hola aj todo listo para...UN CHICO!-dijo sea swirl impresionada señalando a kai

-shhh no grites, solo esta aqui para ayudarme , el escogio la cancion para que le cante a rarity-murmuro applejack

-oohh osea que apoya el rarijack? Pos ya me agrado-sonrio sea swirl

-si , aunque no se que dijiste -dijo kai conectando un celular a la radio portatil -listo , cuando venga le dare play con este control y comienzas

-gracias kai, yo solo conocia canciones country jejej-dijo applejack

-no hay de que

-el mal-malvavisco se acerca cambio -se escucho la voz de coco por el woki toki

-gracias coco-hablo respondio applejack , luego guardo el woki toki -muy bien ustedes ocultense

-Sip- dijieron kai y sea swirl al unisono y se escondieron en arboles diferentes

Rarity iba llegando y quedo boquiabierta al ver a applejack frente a los manzanos descuidados, rarity iba a decir algo pero una cancion comenzo a sonar, era agradable la melodia y la guitarra acustica (cancion de plain white : 1,2,3,4 subtitulada)

_Me das mas amor de lo que nunca habia tenido_

_Me haces sentir mejor cuando me siento triste_

_Me dices que soy especial, aunque se que no lo soy_

_Me haces sentir bien cuando algo me duele mucho, estoy tan contena de haberte encontrado_

_Amo estar a tu lado_

_Solo hay una cosa que hacer, tres palabras para ti..._

_Yo te amo_

_Solo hay una forma de decir esas tres palabras y eso es lo que hare_

_Yo te amo_

_..._

-...a-applejack-murmuro rarity impresionada ,con los ojos brillantes y sonrojada una vez que applejack termino de cantar, applejack comenzo a caminar hacia rarity

-por favor...perdoname- murmuro applejack con arrepentimiento, rarity sonrio y la comenzo a besar mientras la abrazaba, applejack le correspondio con gusto mientras envolvia sus brazos en la cintura de rarity

-si , si te perdono y tambien te amo -dijo rarity separandose unos centimetros y juntaron las narices- applejack...

-si rares?

-como sabias que iba a pasar por aqui?

-porque te conozco rarity , sabia que despues de leer la carta irias a caminar por aqui

-me conoces muy bien y la carta esta hermosa-murmuro suavemente rarity mirandoles los ojos a applejack

-tu eres hermosa

-y tu tambien- ambas se dieron un tierno beso, mientras se besaban , applejack abre un ojo para levantarle el pulgar a kai quien estaba oculto en un arbol

-y las dos se dieron un tierno beso bajo el atardecer demostrando lo mucho que se extrañaban y se necesitaban en estos ultimos dias y que jamas se volveran a separar...fin - decia sea swirl anotando en su celular oculta en unos de los arboles , luego volvio a ver la escenas - otp!-susurro alegre con los ojos brillantes

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aaawww rarijack x333 **

**Pd: la personalidad de sea swirl esta basada en la personalidad que tiene en el comic "hearstrings" xd**

**Muchas gracias a todos por votar en serio! Asi que como ustedes quieren habra una tercera parte! :D me encanta saber que a mucho les gusta leer este fic y como dije no sera tan cargada de drama como este y se tratara de como las chicas tomaran el ultimo año en canterlot , etc**

**PD2: omg ya va por los 200 reviews wow muchas gracias en serio! Eso me motiva y mucho , quizas deba hacer un especial no creen? Como un ask a los personajes , ya saben que ustedes le pregunten cosas xd no? Bueno si ustedes quieren claro :vv **

**Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir el fic! :33 nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	28. lluvia para el romance

Sea swirl estaba mirando por los arboles con los ojos brillantes la escena rarijack , luego desvio su mirada en donde estaba kai y le levanto el pulgar , kai solo le sonrio confundido y sea swirl camino hacia el

-la cancion que escogiste es perfecta-susurro

-oh muchas gracias , asi parece

-entonces si te gusta el rarijack?

-el que?

-rarijack...rarity..applejack...rarijack duuh

-oohhh claaro jejeje pues supongo...dime siempre te pones asi cuando se trata de parejas?

-ammm pues tal vez...generalmente cuando veo dos personas mi sensor shipper me dice que serian una linda pareja y bueno ya sabes el resto-sonrio sea swirl

-ammm todavia no entiendo muy bien tu vocabulario

-ay es muy facil , si quieres te enseño

-bueno,seria interesante jejej -le sonrio rascandose la nuca -oh ya me tengo que ir , pero fue un placer...

-sea swirl y tu?

-kai

-bien kai , dame tu numero para que te enseñe mi vocabulario y quizas mis ships favoritos jijiji

-oh claro claro jejej ten

-thank you, ahora seguire viendo mi otp chauu-se despido alegre, kai se despidio con la mano sonriendo y se fue -que agradable sujeto...uhh no le pregunte su nombre...ah no esperen si lo hice se llamaba kai jejej...menos mal que nadie escucho eso

-bueno...supongo que hay que volver- le dijo rarity a applejack mientras la abrazaba

-tal vez...pero segura que quieres volver?-pregunto applejack

-a que te refieres?

-pues a que podemos recordar viejos tiempos ..-decia applejack mientras recogia una manzana del suelo

-pero no estoy molesta como para desquitarme, todo lo contrario

-no lo tomes como para desquitarse, tomalo para pasar un rato agradable juntas-dijo applejack , luego le beso la mejilla a rarity haciendo que se sonroje

-bien...-murmuro rodando los ojos sonriendo- apuesto a que esta vez yo te gano!-continuo en un tono competitivo

-pues ya lo veremos señorita refinada! -dijo applejack acomodandose el sombrero, luego ambas comenzaron a lanzar las manzanas podridas contra un gran manzano como competencia o mas bien para pasar tiempo agradable juntas

...

En la mañana siguiente en Eagles high los estudiantes estaban dando un largo examen, de lenguaje en esta ocasion, lyra no podia concentrarse por mas que lo intentara ,no podia dejar de pensar en la situacion en la que se encontraba , en la llamada de ayer octavia dijo que vinyl ya sabia que ocultaban algo y que estaba tratando de averiguar que era , sin embargo octavia y colgate ya encontraron la llave que se necesita para abrir los estantes, pero eso no quita el hecho de que vinyl todavia no pueda encontrar la foto.

-que hago? Que hago?-se murmuro preocupada rascandose la cabeza y lo peor es que no puede hacer nada estando aqui, esa ansiedad la mataba , todo estaba en manos de octavia y colgate

-pssss-susurro roseluck que estaba sentada atras de ella y le estiro una goma

"Todo bien?" Tenia escrito la goma, lyra sonrio , tal vez no fue tan malo venir aqui, al menos sabe que le importa a alguien

"Sip , gracias" le escribio al otro lado de la goma y se la entrego, lyra respiro hondo

-bien lyra...concentrate..-murmuro y comenzo a leer el examen

...

En la hora de almuerzo rainbow dash fue con un gran amplificador y su guitarra electrica al techo gimnasio

-ya lo conectaste pinkie?!-pregunto rainbow

-sipi!-respondio energica pinkie enchufando el amplificador a un alargador

-rainbow dash que haces alli arriba?!-grito applejack junto a vinyl y trixie con las cabeza levantadas hacia el techo del gimnasio, rainbow saco el megafono

-el club es la ley vieja no me importa nada!- grito por el megafono, varias chicas se acercaban a ver a rainbow

-hay mucho viento-comento trixie

-pero que haces en el techo?!- grito applejack

-oye esos amplificadores son muy grandes-comento vinyl

-salven al club de entretenimiento! Queremos comidas de calidad!-gritaba rainbow por el megafono -levanta la mano si quieres almuerzos de calidad!- varias chicas comenzaron a saltar levantando las manos

-que es esto? Se supone que deben estar almorzando- decia celestia junto a luna acercandose a la multitud que se habia formado- que ven?-pregunto , las chicas señalaron el techo del gimnasio en donde estaba rainbow

-rainbow dash la escuela no es un lugar para protestas!-grito celestia

-con todo respeto directora , pero las estudiantes lucharemos por comida de calidad!-grito rainbow por el megafono y muchas estudiantes comenzaron a aplaudir incluso luna

-hablaremos de eso luego ,ahora baja!-grito celestia

-pero antes!...pinkie subele al maximo!- grito rainbow mientras agarraba su guitarra, pinkie obedecio y luego le levanto el pulgar seguido de alejarse tapandose los oidos - a mi querido ex club... se perdieron de esto!- grito rainbow , y toco una nota pero fue muy fuerte y el amplificador exploto seguido de incendiarse -FUEGO FUEGO FUEGO!- grito rainbow como nena

-rapido como lo apagamos!-pregunto pinkie corriendo en circulos al rededor de rainbow

-mi chaqueta!-grito rainbow y se quito su chaqueta azul y la coloco encima del amplificador pero la chaqueta comenzo a incendiarse tambien- NOOO

-VAMOS A MORIR!

-que sucede alla arriba?-pregunto celestia entrecerrando los ojos

-veo humo...-murmuro luna

-hay humo! La escuela se esta incendiando! Vamos a morir!- grito lily seguido de desmayarse junto a daisy

-hay que activar la alarma de incendios!-dijo trixie inmediatamente

-no se esta incendiando, solo exploto el amplificador- intento calmar applejack a las estudiantes, en eso pinkie agarra el megafono

-LA ESCUELA SE ESTA INCENDIANDO!-grito por el megafono y la mayoria de las estudiantes comenzaron a correr y gritar mientras que celestia las intentaba calmar, rainbow agarro el megafono

-y mi chaqueta tambien se esta quemando!-grito triste por el megafono

-a nadie le importa!-grito trixie haciendo que applejack y vinyl rian mientras algunas chicas corrian

-espero que ardan en el fuego!-grito rainbow molesta señalando al trio que se reia

-oh descuida trrrixie ya esta que arde- dijo presumidamente trixie

-oooohhhhhhh!-decia applejack mientras le daba los cinco a trixie

-buena esa!- dijo vinyl riendo mientras le daba los cinco

-lo se verdad? Fue tan instantaneo-decia trixie chocando los cinco con ambas

-agghhh ustedes me extrañaran ya lo veran!-grito rainbow por el megafono

-ammm dashie...-comenzo a decir pinkie tocandole el hombro a rainbow

-que?

-el amplificador dejo de quemarse hace rato...

-oh...-murmuro, luego acerco el megafono a su boca - OIGAN FALSA ALARMA , NO HAY INCENDIO jejej- grito por el megafono, las chicas que corrian por los alrededores se detuvieron, pinkie le arrebato el megafono a rainbow

-eran efectos especiales! Eso es todo!-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-despues a mi oficina- dijo celestia seria

-que dijo?!-grito rainbow por el megafono

-a mi oficina despues!

-oh...ok...

Despues de la hora de almuerzo vinyl estaba en la sala de computacion buscando como hackear carpetas con clave

-wow...hay de todo en internet...-murmuro vinyl mientras anotaba todos los pasos, en eso bon bon se sento junto a vinyl

-y como vas?-pregunto bon bon en voz baja

-excelente...creo que ya se como hackear carpetas -susurro vinyl

-bien...consegui velas aromaticas-susurro bon bon

-que?...y...y porque?-pregunto vinyl en voz baja

-para darle ambiente cuando estes con octavia..

-sera ..hoy?

-ya te dije que mientras mas rapido mejor...debemos ser mas rapidas que ellas

-pero...y colgate y berry?

-yo me encargo de ellas

-hum bien, entonces comenzamos hoy?

-si

-me dio sed...ire a comprar una soda , me acompañas?-pregunto vinyl, bon bon asintio y ambas se levantaron y salieron de la sala de computacion. Una vez salieron fleur se sento en ese computador y coloco el historial

-hummm...esto me ayudara mucho y parece que vinyl quiere hackear el periodico...quizas haga una ayudita..-murmuro

...

-profesora, el timbre ya sono , podemos retirarnos?-pregunto sea swirl levantando la mano en la sala del laboratorio

-oh claro, paso rapido la hora...bien emm...shimmer y...mmm swirl no mejor lulamoon , por favor pueden guardar los materiales utilizados en los estantes? Aqui les dejo la llave para que despues cierren el laboratorio- dijo la profesora mientras las estudiantes se retiraban

-claro- dijo sunset, la profesora sonrio y dejo la llave encima de una mesa y se fue cerrando la puerta

-oww trixie queria comprar galletas de mantequilla...-se quejo trixie

-despues habra tiempo para eso , ahora guardemos los microscopios- dijo sunset

-bien...-murmuro trixie cansada, sunset rodo los ojos y saco de su mochila un paquete de galletas de mantequilla

-trixie...-la llamo

-si?-pregunto mientras guardaba un microscopio en un estante

-mirame

Trixie se volteo y se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a sunset mostrandole las galletas y camino hacia sunset

-gracias gracias gracias!- dijo feliz trixie con los ojos brillantes- nose que haria trixie sin ti

-no harias nada

-tu no harias nada sin trixie

-con que eso dices?..ok-dijo sunset y coloco sus manos con las galletas en su espalda

-oh vamos! -se quejo trixie , sunset nego con la cabeza y trixie intento arrebatarle la galleta

-basta trixie!-reia sunset, trixie se detuvo -que serias capaz de hacer para conseguir estas delisiosas galletas?

-todo!

-wow...realmente te gustan..-murmuro levantando una ceja - con que todo ah? Mmmm di que trixie no es grande ni poderosa cuando no esta sunset con ella- dijo sunset maliciosamente, trixie fruncio el ceño -oh vamos lulamoon , se que en el fondo piensas eso , ademas hazlo por tus galletitas

-bien...trixie no es grande ni poderosa cuando no esta sunset...-dijo trixie de mala gana

-ves que no era dificil decir la verdad?-sonrio sunset , trixie rodo los ojos y luego le sonrio y comenzaron a besarse mientras caminaban hasta quedar sunset contra la pared, de pronto alguien abre la puerta sin previo aviso haciendo que rompan el beso rapidamente y se alejen totalmente rojas, era sea swirl quien habia abierto la puerta y quedo mirandolas sin expresion alguna pero lentamente su boca comenzo a abrirse con una gran sonrisa, trixie comenzo a guardar un microscopio todavia sonrojada

-..ustedes...-comenzo a decir sea swirl con una gran sonrisa , sunset se acomodo la garganta

-estabamos ordenando - dijo sunset seria aun sonrojada mientras limpiaba unas mesas

-ustedes...ustedes...-continuo con un hilo de voz señalandolas y sus ojos mostraban unos brillos no muy comunes..trixie por los nervios paso a botar un microscopio

-agh trixie!-regaño sunset

-no se rompio, no le regañes a trixie!- le contesto trixie mientras lo recogia

-aahhhh! Esto es demasiado para mi! Primero el rarijack! Ahora sunxie! No creo soportar esto!- dijo sea swirl mientras se llevaba una mano en la frente dramaticamente, trixie y sunset intercambiaron miradas confundidas - me disculpan? Hare un grito fangirl silencioso jijiji - rio luego se llevo sus dos manos a su mejilla y comenzo a simular que gritaba , luego se detuvo y saco su celular- ya era hora de que el sunxie fuera canon..digo antes cuando discutian yo siempre me decia del odio al amor hay un solo paso pero como que luego estuvo el boom del sundagio y yo me dije porque no pero ahora me encuentro con esto..sip ya era hora-murmuro sonriendo mientras anotaba algo

-que?-pregunto sunset confundida

-hey! Como que ya era hora?-pregunto trixie molesta, sea swirl las miro

-perdon es que yo las shipeo jijij ...les digo un secreto? Mis ships favoritos son los que pasan del odio al amor como el rarijack ,el sonaria ,el octascratch , el..

-que estas hablando?-la interrumpio sunset

-ay no se hagan! Digo, yo volvi para buscar un lapiz que se me quedo y apenas abri la puerta Las vi en plena sesión de besos en el laboratorio...pillinas, uhh se me ocurrio una idea para un fanfic , descuiden les cambiare los nombres-dijo con una gran sonrisa , trixie y sunset se sonrojaron

-si si muy bonito , ahora puedes irte? tenemos que ordenar la sala antes de que acabe el recreo - dijo sunset tratando de ser amable

-bien las dejare...descuiden...no les dire a nadie de su amor clandestino y sus reuniones secretas en el laboratorio - dijo sea swirl guiñando un ojo divertidamente

-oh este es tu lapiz? Bien adios , fue un gusto charlar ahora puedes irte - dijo sunset inmediatamente empujandola hasta la salida , luego cerro la puerta y respiro hondo, trixie comenzo a soltar unas carcajadas, sunset la miro con el ceño fruncido

-ay shimmer , si tan solo vieras tu cara sonrojada -rio trixie

-mira quien habla

-como sea...tendremos mas reuniones secretas en el laboratorio?

-ya callate y ordena trixie- dijo sunset rodando los ojos sonriendo

-bien bien...oye y las galletas?

-no te las mereces

-oowww

Sea swirl se quedo frente la puerta y luego ve su mano

-mmm me paso una goma en vez de mi lapiz...

_En la oficina de celestia..._

-rainbow dash ya te dije que ya no tenemos el prosupuesto de antes para mejores almuerzos, debemos ahorrar

-pero...ahorrar con la comida?

-y en que mas quieres que ahorremos?

-mmm no lo se

-en los deportes?

-no!

-entonces..

-agh no lo se, pero es que merecemos comida de calidad

-lo se rainbow , pero el instituto tiene una pequeña deuda y..

-se me ocurrio algo! Y si juntamos el dinero necesario para pagar esa deuda?

-claro , si es que consigues una forma facil de conseguir mucho dinero como para pagar una deuda de un instituto completo...

-siempre hay una solucion...-dijo rainbow algo dudosa

-si tienes una idea, la escucho sin problemas

-...ya se me ocurrira algo

_Despues de clases..._

Sonata iba caminando directo a su cabaña despues de una agotadora jornada escolar, queria llegar pronto ya que este dia fue mas frio que los demas , pareciera que iba a llover , sonata se detuvo al sentir que algo pequeño golpeo su cabeza , al llevarse su mano a su cabello se dio cuenta de que habia sido una gota luego otra gota cayo pero estas vez en la punta de su nariz y prontamente varias gotas caian suavemente, sonata sonrio y se quedo un rato parada dejando que las gotas suavemente caigan sobre ella, se sentia tan bien y extendio ambos brazos horizontalmente, luego de un buen tiempo disfrutando la lluvia una brisa de viento hace que de un pequeño tiriton y comenzo a abrazarse

-mucha lluvia...-susurro pero las gotas dejaron de caer sobre ella , sin embargo veia como al frente seguian cayendo gotas de lluvia , al levantar la vista vio un paragua abierto , giro la cabeza y se encontro con aria que tenia una mirada seria , sonata le sonrio y aria le devolvio la sonrisa

-vamos, te vas a resfriar- dijo aria

-bien-asintio sonata y envolvio su brazo en el de aria

-cuanto tiempo estuviste ahi parada? Estas toda mojada-arqueo una ceja aria mientras caminaban

-es que...me gusta un poco la lluvia -dijo sonata avergonzada mirando el suelo, aria nego con la cabeza sonriendo- a ti te gusta aria?

-mmm generalmente no mucho...pero ahora no me molesta, es mas ahora esta muy agradable

-porque?

-es necesario responder?-pregunto aria mirando a sonata quien se sonrojo, aria sonrio levemente y le beso la mejilla

-gracias por el paragua ari

-descuida sabes que siempre estare para ti- dijo aria , sonata la abrazo mas

-lo se!

-mis ojos me estan engañando?-se pregunto sea swirl que observaba la escena con los ojos brillantes - eso fue..tan lindo! Sonaria por deos!

Rarity al llegar a la salida del instituto coloco una cara de disgusto al ver la lluvia

-mi cabello se arruinara...-murmuro triste , se saco su mochila y la coloco sobre su cabeza para cubrirse de la lluvia pero cuando se iba a dignar a dar un paso aparece applejack

-que sucede?-pregunto colocandose al lado de la modista

-lo lluvia...estropeara mi peinado y mojara mi ropa- se quejo rarity triste, applejack nego con la cabeza y comenzo a caminar, rarity al principio la miro impresionada pero recordo que se trataba sobre applejack asi que solo la miro fijamente mientras caminaba fuera del instituto con toda la lluvia cayendo sobre ella, luego de unos pasos se voltea hacia la entrada en donde estaba rarity

-no vendras?-pregunto

-que?! Applejack...siquiera escuchaste lo que te dije?!- pregunto rarity alterada

-cada palabra

-entonces?!

-es la unica forma de llegar a la cabaña...

-me niego!

-solo es agua

-agua que estropeara mi cabello!

-vamos rares! Ven conmigo!- dijo applejack alegre estirando su mano

-pero...-murmuro rarity mientras miraba como la lluvia caia , luego su vista se fijo en applejack que le dio una linda sonrisa , rarity se sonrojo devolviendole la sonrisa-bien...-murmuro y volvio a colocar su mochila en su espalda

-tu puedes rarity!-la animo applejack, rarity trago saliva y comenzo a correr hacia applejack hasta abrazarla -lo lograste! Ves que no es dificil?- dijo applejack alegre correspondiendole el abrazo, rarity tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras abrazaba a applejack, luego abre un ojo

-no puedo creer que este haciendo esto...-murmuro sin dejar de abrazar a applejack

-no es tan malo...-dijo suavemente applejack, rarity abrazo con mas fuerza a applejack

-no...no lo es- murmuro , luego se separa dejando sus manos sobre los hombros de applejack , ambas compartieron una sonrisa mientras se miraban a los ojos, rairty levanto la mirada al cielo y cerro los ojos sonriendo al sentir las gotas de lluvia caer suavemente por su rostro, applejack sonrio, rarity volvio a mirar a applejack - siempre he sido tan cuidadosa con mi cabello, pero ahora...-dijo sonriendo

-ahora disfrutas mas las pequeñas cosas de la vida, como esto..-dijo suavemente applejack

-no lo pude haber dicho mejor- dijo rarity y se acerco para besarla

-...acaso estoy soñando?!-se pregunto sea swirl -tanta emocion acumulada!- saco una bolsa de papel y comenzo a inhalar y a exhalar en ella rapidamente y luego la revento -tantos ships en un dia!-luego voltea su vista a unas risas, eran rainbow y pinkie. Rainbow llevaba a pinkie a caballito quien estaba muy aferrada al cuello de dash

-jajajajaj ese chiste estuvo bueno pink-reia rainbow

-si jajajaj lo lei en internet-rio pinikie -oye dashie aqui me bajo!-dijo alegre , rainbow se detuvo y pinkie salto de la espalda de rainbow y piso un charco de agua haciendo que moje las botas de rainbow- ups jijiji

-ya veras pink!- dijo competitivamente rainbow y piso fuertemente el charco y ensucio las botas de pinkie pero tambien las suyas y asi ambas comenzaron una mini guerra lanzandose agua de charco

-tiempo fuera tiempo fuera!-decia pinkie riendo

-jajajja gane!-celebro rainbow alzando sus brazos y ambas comenzaron a reir

-estamos todas enlodadas jajajaj-no paraba de reir pinkie

-ay pinkie tu risa es tan contagiosa jajajajajaj-comenzo a reir rainbow, luego de unos segundos riendo pararon seguido de mirarse e intercambiar sonrisas, rainbow coloco cara de seductora y le guiño un ojo a pinkie de juego y pinkie rio y la abrazo

-dashie...

-si pink?

-nunca he besado bajo la lluvia...

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo...-murmuro rainbow separandose unos centimetros para mirarle los energicos ojos azules a pinkie quien le miraba los ojos color cereza, lentamente las mejillas de ambas se tornaron de un color rosa y se acercaron lentamente para besarse

Sea swirl ya estaba desmayada

-bien sera mejor que nos vayamos , me esta dando frio - dijo pinkie con una gran sonrisa

-claro!- rainbow le dio la espalda a pinkie , se inclino un poco y pinkie se subio a su espalda para que la lleve a caballito

...

Octavia estaba senatada en el sofa de la cabaña tomando un tibio té , colgate y berry estaban sentadas al lado dandose cariños y caricias

-colgate, berry debo mostrarles algo que estoy segura de que les gustara- dijo bon bon colocandose frente la pareja

-esta un poco helado...-murmuro colgate

-descuida no les tomara mucho tiempo-dijo bon bon

-bien- se encojio de hombros berry, las dos se levantaron del sofa y salieron de la cabaña junto a bon bon

-que groseras...-murmuro octavia seguido de darle un sorbo a su té, vinyl sale de su habitacion silbando y comenzo a colocar las velas aromaticas por la sala principal -que haces?

-crei que este lugar necesitaba un toque mas cool- se encojio de hombros mientras colocaba las velas - y bon bon,colgate y berry?

-...se fueron a nose donde...-murmuro octavia mientras se cruzaba de piernas y seguia bebiendo su té

-ya veo...entonces estamos solas-dijo vinyl pensativa , octavia la miro de reojo- mmm adonde habran ido? Ya esta oscureciendo-continuo mirando su celular, octavia no dijo nada, de pronto la luz se corta dando una pesada oscuridad- wow la tormenta esta fuerte

Bon bon estaba en donde se encontraba las fuentes de energia de las cabañas cerca del instituto mientras la lluvia la mojaba

-espero que haya cortado la luz en la cabaña correcta...y que derpy sepa entretener a berry y colgate...-murmuro bon bon

-bueno...oh que coincidencia hay velas!-señalo vinyl alegre una vela

-si que coincidencia...bueno yo me voy a mi cama..-comenzo a decir octavia mientras se levantaba

-espera!-la detuvo vinyl rapidamente- porque no nos sentamos a charlar...ya sabes , hace mucho que no charlamos-continuo, octavia la miro pensativa unos segundos

-bien...-se sento , vinyl saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y encendio unas velas , luego se sento junto a octavia-que quieres charlar?

-bueno...como te ha ido?

-bien..supongo

-oye no estas siendo fria porque somos ex o si?

-claro que no! Siempre he sido asi

-y esas eran unas de las cosas que me gustaban de ti- murmuro vinyl sentandose mas cerca, octavia miro hacia otro lado sonrojada

-callate...-murmuro

\- me encanta que te hagas la dificil tavi

-no me hago la dificil-la miro con el ceño fruncido y sonrojada, vinyl sonrio y octavia desvio la mirada hacia una vela-huelen muy bien...

-verdad que si...aunque...tu cuello tambien huele bien-dijo vinyl seductoramente y apego su nariz al cuello de octavia haciendo que la chelista se sonroje rapidamente

-vi-vinyl! No-nosotras ya terminamos!-dijo inmediatamente octavia

-lo se...pero acaso me negaras de que te gusta?-pregunto vinyl, octavia no dijo nada y vinyl se acerco mas -ademas...no hay nadie...-le susurro en el oido

-vi-vinyl...basta..-murmuro octavia sonrojada y se mordio el labio al sentir la lengua de vinyl en su oreja

-solo algo momentaneo tavi- le susurro en el oido -dejate llevar...-continuo alejandose unos centimetros para mirarla a los ojos, octavia no mostro resistencia y vinyl le sonrio guiñandole un ojo , octavia comenzo a sonreir lentamente

-es verdad...no hay nadie..-murmuro , vinyl recosto a octavia en el sofa y se coloco encima y comenzo a besarla apasionadamente, luego de un tiempo vinyl bajo al cuello de octavia quien le acaricia su cabello dando pequeños gemidos, mientras una mano de vinyl comenzaba a acariciarle una pierna

-te gusta esto?-pregunto vinyl , octavia solo asintio- pues podria darte mas si tu...-estaba diciendo vinyl mientras comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa pero una mano de octavia detuvo sus acciones

-no tan rapido...-comenzo a decir - si quieres desabotonarme la camisa...primero tendras que decirme que...-estaba diciendo octavia pero la puerta se abre rapidamente haciendo que vinyl se separe de octavia peinandose

-ammm...interrumpimos?-pregunto berry

-esperen no entren!-estaba diciendo bon bon -demasiado tarde...

-no, no interrumpen nada- dijo octavia elegantemente mientras se levantaba del sillon acomodandose la ropa y luego se fue a su habitacion, colgate la siguio

-y?-murmuro bon bon a vinyl

-nada...-susurro vinyl , bon bon fruncio el ceño -pero valio la pena...-continuo con una gran sonrisa y la luz volvio

-octavia que estaban haciendo?-pregunto colgate ingresando a la habitacion

-vinyl me estaba seduciendo...seguramente trataba de sacarme informacion...-dijo octavia pensativa -pero yo fui mas rapida adivinando sus jugadas...estaba haciendo que caiga en su propio juego...le iba a preguntar informacion sobre lo que sabe pero justo llegaron ustedes

-oh...osea que el quedarse solas,las velas, que yo y berry salieramos... fue todo un plan de vinyl y bon bon?

-asi es...debemos apresurarnos...-murmuro octavia, colgate asintio

-bueno...ire con berry -dijo colgate y se fue, octavia se quedo pensando

-y que hubiera pasado si nunca hubieran interrumpido?-murmuro pensativa luego se sonrojo inmediatamente

...

Starlight enfermo gravemente haciendo que falte a clases por ende la sala del periodico permanecio cerrada, retrasando tantos los planes de octavia y colgate como los de vinyl y bon bon. Twilight , lyra y roseluck tuvieron una semana ocupada de examenes , pero roseluck hacia lo posible para subirle el animo a lyra y a twilight que de vez en cuando la distancia con fluttershy le afectaba.

Despues de una semana y dos dias, Suri estaba sentada en una banca en el patio del instituto y ve a applejack caminando de la mano junto a rarity, desvio la mirada al sentir algo de culpa al haber destruido esa relacion por un momento, ahora todos sus planes de venganza contra rarity y trixie habian desaparecido, simplemente ya no le nacia esas ganas de verlas sufrir, pero no podia demostrarlo ahora que medio mundo sabe que engaño a applejack diciendo que "cambio" cuando en realidad solo la manipulo, ahora no diria que cambio del todo pero sin duda habia algo dentro de ella que ya no era lo mismo , pero no tenia a nadie que le creyera...o tal vez si..suri dirigio su mirada a trixie iba caminando junto a sunset y al parecer teniendo una pequeña discusion...trixie no estuvo presente cuando applejack le dijo la verdad en la cara o cuando rarity se desquito con ella, quizas ella si le creeria si le dijiera que es diferente

**Y sea swirl ataca de nuevo , Y si, sea swirl es como la representacion de los shippers y si me siento algo identificada al igual que muchos y muchas(? Por eso decidi agregarla y darle un poquito de protagonismo ese pony de cabello similar al de colgate xdd**

**Me alegra que cada vez mas lectores dejen review a pesar de no tener una cuenta en fanfiction :3 **

**Y si este cap estuvo tranquilo y lendo pero tan solo esperen al siguiente :000 **

**Si hay una falta ortografica me disculpan esque lo termine algo apresurada , como sea gracias por leer, comentar y seguir la historia x33**

**Ah si hare un ask pero mas adelante y subire un cap en el que podran dejar sus preguntas**


	29. se acabo la fiesta

Ya Paso una una semana desde que starlight enfermo por lo que octavia tuvo que retrasar sus planes al estar cerrada la sala del periodico escolar mientras que vinyl seguia reforzando su habilidad para hackear. Starlight iba caminando por los pasillos mirando el suelo sin expresion alguna hasta que choco con una chica ,sea swirl

-fijate..-dijo en voz baja pero molesta

-uy perdon..-se disculpo , starlight siguio caminando mientras que sea swirl la miro pensativa - necesitas enamorarte! -le grito -haber piensa sea swirl ...con quien...con quien...starlight no se junta siempre con suri? Mmmm 1313

...

-bien colgate...no hay tiempo que perder mañana si o si entramos a la sala a borrar las fotos-le susurro octavia a colgate

-pero...como entraremos?

-por la ventana...en clases...-murmuro, colgate asintio

Vinyl iba caminando junto a rainbow , bon bon y trixie por el patio del instituto

-agh nos estamos retrasando mucho...-se quejo vinyl

-lo se...pero no podemos hacer nada...digo sabemos de la existencia de un pendrive...peero no sabemos donde esta ..-dijo rainbow

-pero vinyl...tu no aprendiste como hackear?...mañana podriamos infiltrarnos en la sala del periodico y revisar esa carpeta- sugirio trixie

-creo que es la mejor opcion hasta ahora...y la unica que tenemos-dijo bon bon pensativa

-bien, mañana cuenten conmigo- guiño un ojo rainbow

-y con trixie!-dijo trixie

-gracias por su ayuda -agradecio vinyl , trixie y rainbow se fueron y vinyl dio un largo suspiro

-que sucede?-pregunto bon bon

-es que...nose que es lo que ocultan...quiero saber...pero al mismo tiempo no quiero...-murmuro vinyl, bon bon le tomo el hombro y vinyl la miro

-merecemos saber...estamos juntas en esto-le sonrio bon bon, vinyl le devolvio la sonrisa, luego bajo la mirada

-aunque nos duela...-murmuro, bon bon curvo las cejas triste

-aunque nos duela...-afirmo bon bon

...

Despues de clases Scootaloo estaba en la cancha dando tiros al arco , habia mejorado mucho desde que habia comenzado a entrenar con rainbow dash, cada vez sus tiros eran mas precisos

-scootaloo!-la llamo spitfire

-si?

-las clases ya terminaron, porque sigues aqui?

-es que...estaba entrenando entrenadora- respondio, spitfire vio su reloj y luego a scootaloo

-lanza ese balon al arco

-s-si!- asintio scootaloo, miro el balon y luego el arco, respiro hondo y pateo el balon dando en el arco, spitfire quedo mirando impresionada al igual que scootaloo, era la primera vez que daba directo al arco, las veces anteriores solo llegaba al palo

-wow...has mejorado...-murmuro y la volvio a mirar- quieres ser parte del equipo B?

-q-que?!

-has demostrado ser perseverante...y tienes actitud

-s-si...SI SI SI!-grito scootaloo alegre y abrazo a spitfire -si quiero ser del equipo B!

-jejej eso es bueno, te veo mañana y guarda los balones- dijo spitfire separandose y luego se fue

-SI ENTRENADORA!-dijo scootaloo alegre y luego siente que alguien la abraza por detras

-felicidades!-era sweetie belle

-sweetie?-pregunto scootaloo impresionada

-jejej perdon...-se disculpo sweetie separandose levemente sonrojada- no vine sola

-vimos todo- se acerco applebloom sonriendo- felicidades, sabiamos que lo lograrias

-gracias amigas -las abrazo scootaloo , las tres permanecieron abrazadas por un buen tiempo, hasta que scootaloo abrio los ojos de golpe

-debo decircelo a rainbow!-grito rompiendo el abrazo y se fue corriendo -RAAAAAAIIINBOOOWWWW!-iba gritando hacia rainbow que iba caminando a su cabaña junto a pinkie , scootaloo se abalanzo contra rainbow a abrazarla- lo logre! Lo logree!

-quee? Scootaloo que lograste?!-pregunto rainbow abrazandola tambien

-el equipo B! Logre entrar al equipo B!

-scootaloo eso es grandioso! Te dije que lo lograrias!- celebro rainbow

-jajajajaja lo se! Ahora podre ser como tu!

-eso es asombroso! Merece una fiesta!-salto pinkie

-scootaloo es muy joven para eso pinkie-dijo rainbow, pinkie se encojio de hombros

-entonces haremos una en su honor- dijo pinkie sonriendo

-eso suena mejor!-dijo rainbow feliz

-que?-pregunto scootaloo

-oh nada nada, debes estar muy cansada hermanita ve a descansar- dijo rainbow

-"hermanita"? Nunca me habias llamado asi antes...-murmuro scootaloo -bueno , no me molesta - se encojio de hombros -adios!-se despidio con una gran sonrisa y se fue corriendo

-alfin pinkie, alfin logro su sueño, estoy tan orgullosa- dijo rainbow mientras veia a scootaloo alejarse, pinkie la abrazo

-yo tambien!...aunque no sea mi hermana , pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero verdad? -dijo rapidamente pinkie

-si si entiendo...quieres celebrarlo?

-ooh yeeeaah!

...

Applejack , rainbow y pinkie estaban jugando videojuegos mientras bebian y comian, rainbow ya estaba borracha

-agghhh-se quejo rarity que estaba junto a fluttershy mirando la escena-han bebido mucho

-no es cierto! *hip*-nego rainbow seguido de beber una botella

-creo...creo que rarity tttiene ...razon...-dijo applejack mareada, rarity le acerco un vaso de agua

-sera mejor que vayas a acostarte manzanita-le dijo rarity tiernamente mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-gracias..jejje-dijo applejack levantandose

-*hip* uuuyyy manzanita jajajaj-se burlo rainbow

-tu tambien deberias ir a dormir, estas borracha!-regaño rarity, luego vio a pinkie quien ya estaba durmiendo en el sofa- aunque...quizas pinkie estaba mas borracha...-murmuro

-bla! Rainbow *hip* se queda...todavia me queda una botella!-dijo feliz alzando una botella de cerveza, rarity rodo los ojos y se fue junto a applejack

-buenas noches fluttershy-se despidio rarity de fluttershy quien hablaba con twilight por mensaje

-buenas noches rarity-se despidio dandole una sonrisa, luego de unos minutos rainbow cayo dormida junto a pinkie, fluttershy se acerco y sonrio al verlas dormir todas desparramadas por el sofa y las botellas vacias a su alrededor- mmm quizas deba cubrirlas...-murmuro y fue a su pieza a buscar una manta y volvio -con esto bastara- comenzo a tapar a pinkie primero quien esbozo una sonrisa, luego fue a tapar a rainbow dash , pero esta abre los ojos atontada y comienza a ver a fluttershy confundida

-..hey...-murmuro mareada , luego dio un pequeño erupto , fluttershy se alejo un poco al sentir el olor de la cerveza

-hum...rainbow dash...sera mejor que duermas...estas borracha...bueno si quieres...-dijo timidamente

-donde *hip* estoy?...-murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados ,luego tomo el rostro de fluttershy con ambas manos y lo acerco al suyo para juntar sus labios , fluttershy agrando los ojos como platos y se alejo sonrojada cubriendose la boca con ambas manos , mientras que rainbow habia vuelto a caer dormida, pasaron unos segundos en los que fluttershy quedo congelada sin lograr procesar bien lo ocurrido, pero el vibrato de su celular la desperto de su estado de shock , era un mensaje de twilight

"Buenas noches , espero que duermas bien , te amo :3 "

Fluttershy podia sentir un gran sentimiento de culpa , luego vio a pinkie quien dormia placidamente en el sofa , habia traicionado a pinkie y a twilight

-oh...no...soy una mala persona- chillo cubriendose el rostro

Twilight estaba acostada en su cama mirando su celular triste por el visto que le habia dejado fluttershy

-y esa cara?-pregunto lyra sentada en su cama

-bueno...es que...me despedi de fluttershy...y me dejo el visto-respondio twilight triste, roseluck solto una pequeña carcajada pero se detuvo cuando lyra la miro

-perdon...bueno...debe tener sus razones-la intento calmar roseluck, twilight miro su celular

-que pasa si ya no me ama?-murmuro

-twi no digas eso-dijo lyra inmediatamente

-pero...que pasa si conocio a otra persona? Que pasa si ya me olvido? Entonces...si vuelvo terminara conmigo y tendre que verla junto a otra todos los dias sufriendo por dentro y c..

-ya twilight! -la detuvo roseluck- fluttershy no haria eso, quizas solo se le acabo la bateria

-asi es, ella no se meteria con otra-continuo lyra, twilight dio un largo respiro

-si ustedes lo dicen...- murmuro y volvio a acostarse mirando su celular esperando a que fluttershy responda

_Al otro dia..._

En canterlot la campana para el recreo habia sonado y suri iba caminando por los pasillos sin ningun rumbo especifico , una vez guardo unos cuadernos en su casillero se apoyo en el y vio que sunset al pasar cerca de trixie quien le iba a hablar, levanto la visto ignorandola y siguio caminando, trixie rodo los ojos. Suri camino hacia trixie

-hola

-...hola ...suri

-ammm peleada con sunset?

-pues tuvimos una pequeña discusion esta mañana, todavia hay cereal en mi cabello-respondio trixie mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello y sacaba unas migajas de cereal

-ohh que mal-dijo suri comenzando a caminar junto a trixie

-meh , siempre peleamos, eso hace mas divertida nuestra relacion-se encojio de hombros trixie, suri la miro- relacion de amigas!-dijo inmediatamente - amigas con beneficio...muucho beneficio...-murmuro a si misma , los dos se detuvieron al ver a fleur hablando con sunset animadamente, suri y trixie fruncieron el ceño

-pero ya sabes como es-decia fleur junto a sunset -mmm oye sunset, que opinas de la amistad de suri y trixie?-murmuro viendo a ambas de reojo

-bueno...suri no me da confianza...ademas no son amigas-respondio sunset rascandose la nuca

-de que hablan?-se acerco suri junto a trixie

-disculpa?-pregunto fleur

-escuche mi nombre asi que crei que lo mejor es saber de que hablan-respondio suri

-oh bueno...estabamos hablando de tu plan de hacerte amiga de trixie para luego perjudicarla..ups creo que lo dije en voz alta-respondio fleur , suri fruncio el ceño iba a responder pero trixie se adelanto

-tu no hables , quieres alejar a sunset de trixie-dijo trixie frunciendo el ceño

-de que hablas?-pregunto fleur

-sabes muy bien de lo que hablo y te digo ahora que tu no podras hacer eso

-exacto, yo no podre hacer eso...pero tu si podras, porque nadie soporta tu egocentrismo- dijo fleur -ademas de que eres irritante , odiosa , egolatra, vaga, ab..

-tienes razon- hablo finalmente sunset, trixie la miro sorprendida- trixie es irritante, odiosa, egolatra, vaga ,muy insoportable y muchas cosas mas- continuo y camino hacia trixie- pero es una de las pocas personas que siempre estuvo para mi, incluso cuando intente alejarla...ademas de que tiene un buen corazon y buenas intenciones...y por supuesto un muy buen gusto -dijo sonriendole y tomandole una mano lo que hizo que trixie se sonrojara impresionada

-que?!-preguntaron suri y fleur impresionadas

-asi es, estoy saliendo con trixie, les guste o no

-asi es!-dijo trixie alegre

-y si realmente estas taaan interesada en tener una amistad conmigo tendras que aceptarlo-le dijo sunset a fleur, luego miro a suri-...y sea lo que sea que planeas suri...no te resultara

-pero..-murmuro suri

-sigues molesta conmigo?-pregunto trixie a sunset

-si pero no tanto

-agh..como?como puedes estar con ella?-pregunto fleur boquiabierta

-te dije que no te resultaria- le dijo suri y comenzo a caminar con una sonrisa ,pero se detuvo al ver a vinyl junto a rainbow mirando fijamente la puerta del periodico -...starlight tiene razon...algo planean y sera mejor evitarlo...-murmuro

-vamos a comprar galletas de mantequilla? Trixie no ha comprado ultimamente...ademas de que no pude desayunar porque me arrojaste el cereal-le dijo trixie a sunset , quien rodo los ojos

-bien

En la hora de clases octavia se junto con colgate en unos de los patios del instituto

-tienes la llave?-pregunto colgate

-si, ahora debemos buscar una manera de entrar por la ventana...aaghh porque esta en el segundo piso?-se quejo octavia

-tengo una soga, podriamos amarrarla en la rama de ese arbol y asi poder entrar

-excelente idea- dijo octavia y lograron amarrar la cuerda a la rama del arbol-bien vamos, terminemos con esto rapido-continuo y las dos comenzaron a subir hasta entrar por la ventana, la sala estaba oscura a pesar de la luz del monitor del computador

-octavia , son estos estantes?-pregunto colgate

-si-asintio octavia y camino hacia ellos con la llave y los abrio

Lightning dust iba caminando por unos de los patios hasta que vio la soga amarrada al arbol y la ventana del periodico abierta, saco su celular y le envio un mensaje a suri...

-hey dust que haces?-pregunto rainbow acercandose

-na-nada!-respondio, rainbow levanto una ceja y ,luego vio la soga en el arbol

-aqui estan! Aqui estan!-dijo octavia emocionada abriendo los cinco cajones que tenia el estante -rapido hechemoslas todas a nuestras mochilas...despues de clases veremos que hacer

-si-asintio colgate y comenzoa hechar las fotos -huh?...octavia aqui hay un pendrive-dijo colgate sacando un pendrive azul

-quizas ahi tengan las fotos tambien , hechalo tambien y larguemosnos de aqui-dijo octavia cerrando su mochila, colgate guardo el pendrive

-vamos-dijo colgate y octavia abrio la puerta y salieron como si nada, cuando doblaron por un pasillo , suri llego a la sala del periodico

-oh no!-dijo entrando y viendo los estantes abiertos y vacios -las fotos!-dijo , rapidamente fue al escritorio de starlight y bajo la funda de la silla habia una copia de la foto, suri respiro de alivio -sera mejor que lo guarde en otra parte -dijo mientras caminaba a la salida doblando la foto pero vinyl aparecio en la puerta

-que es eso?-pregunto, suri no dijo nada y la empujo seguido de irse corriendo por los pasillos

-seguro es lo que ocultan!-dijo bon bon que estaba junto a vinyl, vinyl comenzo a correr para perseguirla.

Octavia y colgate iban caminando y se voltearon al sentir unos pasos corriendo, era suri con un pedazo de papel doblado en la mano

-venia de la sala del periodico?-pregunto colgate una vez que paso

-tenia una especie de papel en la mano?...-pregunto octavia y luego ven a vinyl que paso corriendo tambien, octavia y colgate se miraron

-tenia una copia de la foto!-dijieron las dos abriendo los ojos como platos

-rapido! Sigueme!-dijo octavia comenzando a correr, colgate la siguio

Suri iba corriendo con la foto en su mano y sentia los pasos de vinyl tras ella , frente a ella aparece rainbow dash haciendo que suri frene, vinyl le arranco la foto de la mano y comenzo a correr al lado contrario , pero antes de que comenzara a abrir la foto alguien se lanzo contra ella

-aauch!-grito la dj cayendo al suelo, al abrir los ojos se encontro con octavia encima de ella ambas giraron la cabeza en donde estaba la foto doblada en el suelo, antes de que vinyl pudiera reaccionar octavia le agarra ambas manos- que haces!-dijo vinyl ,octavia le hizo una señal a colgate , rainbow empujo a suri y fue corriendo a lanzarse hacia donde estaba la foto y colgate tambien comenzo a correr hacia la foto y se lanzo al mismo tiempo que rainbow haciendo que ambas se golpeen con la cabeza quedando aturdidas, trixie agarro el papel

-trixie! Damelo!-dijo suri estirando su mano, octavia se alejo de vinyl y se levanto

-no pasamelo a mi!-dijo octavia

-eres de nuestro equipo!-gritaron rainbow y vinyl levantandose, trixie retrocedia sin saber que hacer

-am..amm...-murmuro nerviosa

-vamos trixie! El club!-exclamo rainbow acercandose

-trixie por el bien de todos ! Pasamelo!-dijo octavia

-no! La mejor opcion es que me la pases a mi!-dijo suri, trixie se mordio el labio sin saber que hacer, en eso se acerca sunset con una mirada seria

-trixie , pasamelo a mi- dijo sunset acercandose a trixie estirando su mano

-que?! Pero si tu no eres de ningun team!-dijo rainbow molesta, sunset la ignoro -trixie no se lo pases! Nosotras somos del team vinyl!-le dijo rainbow, trixie trago saliva y se lo paso a sunset

-que?! Mangoneada!- le grito rainbow molesta

-debiste pasarmelo a mi!-dijo vinyl

-ya basta! Que no se ven? Han estado separadas en teams?! Y todo por esto?!-pregunto sunset molesta - se que no debo meterme pero es el colmo-estaba diciendo hasta que lightning dust le agarra el brazo y le arrebata la foto por detras y corrio hacia starlight

-gracias- agradecio sonriendo, luego miro a las chicas- que no saben que no deben meterse en lo que no les incumbe?-pregunto molesta

-deja de escondernos cosas!- dijo rainbow mostrando sus puños

-a ti no te escondo nada-le dijo, luego miro la foto que aun estaba doblada -sera mejor que vuelvan a clases y olviden todo este tema

-jamas!-dijo vinyl, rainbow fue corriendo y se lanzo contra starlight , haciendo que bote la foto unos centimetros mas adelante, todas menos sunset y trixie fueron corriendo hasta que alguien la recogio y abrio la foto...

Bon bon abrio los ojos como platos y sus ojos rapidamente comenzaron a vidrearse, luego miro a octavia

-bon bon...pu-puedo explicarlo!-dijo inmediatamente

-crei...crei que eramos amigas- dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla , vinyl camino hasta bon bon y esta la abrazo con fuerza, vinyl tomo la foto y luego vio a octavia

-sera mejor que nos vayamos...-susurro sunset a trixie

-pero si esta en la mejor parte-le dijo trixie , sunset le fruncio el ceño y se la llevo de un brazo

-asi que eso era lo que ocultaban...-le dijo vinyl seria mientras abrazaba a bon bon -desde hace cuanto que salen?

-vinyl..no..

-no octavia!...fui tan tonta...ignore cada acto sospechoso...tuve que saberlo desde que decidiste besarle la mejilla a ella en vez que a mi el año pasado...luego la entrevista...el que se sentaran juntas...el que te dijiera tavi!...y lo peor...es que era mi mejor amiga...-dijo vinyl molesta, rainbow se coloco al lado de vinyl para demostrar que estaba de su lado

-vinyl..yo...yo estoy muy arrepentida...pero no estuve con ella cuando estabamos juntas...nunca estuve con ella...-dijo octavia con los ojos vidriosos, se sentia tan mal y el ver que vinyl estaba consolando a bon bon y no a ella le dolia mas...y lo peor es que como no estaba lyra...todo iba a caer en ella, las miradas, los murmuros, las malas caras...todo..

-si estas tan arrepentida..porque lo hiciste?! Porque no fuiste honesta y me dijiste desde un principio que se besaron?! O que siempre te gusto lyra! Ah? Porque?!...porque de todas las personas lyra?! Mi mejor amiga! No sabes cuanto me duele esto..me siento traicionada...yo..

-ya basta vinyl!-dijo de pronto colgate colocandose al lado de octavia - ya es suficiente

-no la defiendas...-dijo vinyl seria

-lo hago, porque es mi amiga y ya es suficiente, no esta orgullosa de lo que hizo si? no justifico lo que hizo pero practicamente no fue una traicion...ustedes ya habian terminado al igual que bon bon y lyra

-pero...aun asi eramos ex...y todos saben que despues de terminar uno todavia sigue sintiendo cosas-dijo vinyl molesta, bon bon dejo de abrazar a vinyl y vinyl camino hasta colgate

-entonces...porque habias empezado una relacion con trixie?-pregunto colgate seria, vinyl agrando los ojos , no sabia que responder - que yo sepa... octavia y lyra nunca comenzaron una relacion, a diferencia tuya...y te diste mas de un beso con trixie y frente a octavia, acaso crees que eso no le dolio tambien? O acaso crees que no se sintio traicionada?-continuo colgate, vinyl la miro con el ceño fruncido sin decir nada , luego se dio media vuelta y se fue seguida de bon bon y rainbow dash , starlight se fue por otro lado, colgate se acerco a octavia quien estaba mirando el suelo

-no era necesario...despues de todo me lo merecia...fue mi culpa-murmuro octavia

-no, si era necesario-dijo colgate, octavia no dijo nada - no estas sola -murmuro y la abrazo , octavia le correspondio el abrazo

-lo se...eres una buena amiga...

Sea swirl iba caminando y vio la escena

-que es esto?...-luego agrando los ojos sonriendo pero luego los cerro de golpe- no! No shippear esa pareja! Esta prohibido! Berrygate y octascratch forever!-dijo y luego se fue

-debemos decirle a lyra..-dijo colgate rompiendo el abrazo, octavia asintio- estas seran unos largos dias...solo espero que todo se solucione y sea igual que antes...-murmuro, suri que aun no se habia ido camino hasta ellas

-lamento que ellas se hayan enterado de esa manera...originalmente starlight mostraria la foto si lyra se hubiera negado a hacer algo que starlight le pidiera...-comento, las chicas no dijieron nada, suri bajo la mirada y se fue

...

Rarity y applejack estaban besandose en el sofa de la cabaña cariñosamente y de vez en cuando se separaban para decirse cursilerias

-rares...me pierdo en tus bellos ojos..-murmuro applejack

-aawww y yo en los tuyos..-murmuro rarity y siguieron besandose, fluttershy estaba sentada al lado con una mirada preocupada, se sentia terrible , culpable , una mala persona, se sentia tan mal el haber besado a rainbow a espaldas de pinkie y twilight

-TE VI!-dijo de pronto pinkie atras del sofa haciendo que fluttershy salte del susto

-de-de-de-de que-dijo fluttershy asustada

-nose! Solo queria decirlo-respondio encojiendose de hombros

-hum...pinkie...somos amigas verdad?-pregunto fluttershy

-ah pero por supuesto shy! Somo muy buenas amigas! Porque la pregunta?-dijo pinkie sentandose al lado abrazandola ignorando que al lado rarity y applejack se estaban casi comiendo

-oh..n-no por nada...-dijo dando una debil sonrisa , pero en el fondo se sentia terrible, no podia con tanta presion , necesitaba decircelo a alguien, justo rainbow abre la puerta, haciendo que fluttershy se incomode mas

-oigan adivinen que!-grito cerrando la puerta, rarity y applejack dejaron de besarse para mirarla- lyra y octavia se besaron! Y vinyl y bon bon se enteraron!

-queeeeeeeee?!-grito pinkie impactada, rairty simulo desmayarse y applejack la abrazo

-sii pueden creerlo? Digo, no me quiero ni imaginar como se sentiria vinyl en estos momentos o bon bon-dijo rainbow

-sii, yo me sentiria muy mal si una amiga besara a dashie..yo..yo..-comenzo a decir pinkie y su cabello se desinflo , fluttershy miro el suelo triste

-tranquila pinkie, eso no pasara -dijo rainbow suavemente a pinkie quien tenia una mirada triste con los ojos a punto de llorar

-asi es caramelito, no debes de porque preocuparte -la calmo applejack, a pinkie se le volvio inflar el cabello

-es verdad! -grito feliz uniendo a todas en un abrazo

-y-yo...estoy muy cansada...ademas...de-debo ir a darle comida a angel y a draco..adios- dijo fluttershy nerviosa seguido de irse corriendo

-hum...esta muy extraña no creen?-pregunto rarity preocupada

-si, hoy cuando fui a pedirle dinero se comporto muy extraña- dijo rainbow pensativa

-ah de ser por la calor- dijo applejack

-debe estar extrañando a twily-dijo pinkie encojiendose de hombros

-seguramente, y creo que twi tambien la debe estar extrañando-dijo rarity

...

-chicas!-grito roseluck entrando a la habitacion del hotel

-que?-pregunto lyra

-neon nos invito a la disco que esta cerca, porque no vamos a darle un vistazo...ya saben , para relajarnos-sugirio roseluck

-no lo se...-murmuro lyra

-oh vamos! Sera divertido!-animo roseluck, twilight estaba mirando su celular preocupada

-amm rose...me prestas tu celular? Quiero llamar a fluttershy , no me ha respondido desde anoche...y yo no tengo dinero en el mio...-dijo twilight

-bien...-murmuro roseluck y le entrego su celular, twilight rapidamente marco el numero de fluttershy

Fluttershy estaba en su cama acariciando a angel y draco cuando de pronto suena su celular , al ver el numero era desconocido y le respondio

-...ho-hola?-atendio desconfiada

-fluttershy? Oh fluttershy hola! Estoy tan feliz de escuhar tu voz!

-..twi-twilight?

-sii , no sabes cuanto te estoy extrañando..ya quiero volver para estar junto a ti ..y a nuestras amigas claro

-amm..amm...yo..yo...-fluttershy no sabia que decir , en parte estaba feliz de escuchar a twilight , pero su sentimiento de culpa crecia cada vez mas junto con la presion

-todo bien? Fluttershy...no estas feliz de oirme?...-pregunto twilight en un tono triste-ayer...cuando me despedi, me dejaste el visto...ahora apenas me hablas, esta todo bien? Que sucedio fluttershy?-pregunto, fluttershy estaba sudando , ya no podia con la presion...

-...me bese con rainbow dash...-dijo con un hilo de voz -twilight...es-estoy tan apenada..y-yo..

Twilight saco el celular de su oreja lentamente

-amm twilight...todo bien?-pregunto lyra y twilight arrojo el celular contra el suelo y luego se apoyo en la pared cayendo lentamente hasta quedar sentada seguido de abrazar sus rodillas

-mi celular...-dijo roseluck con un hilo de voz, lyra se sento al lado de twilight

-twi?

-fluttershy...fluttershy se beso con rainbow dash..-murmuro triste

-que?!-pregunto lyra impresionada

-mmm creo que lo vi venir..-murmuro roseluck pensativa, lyra miro a roseluck -digo...que mal , perdon twilight en serio-continuo apenada

-no...esta bien..-dijo twilight secandose una lagrima - es verdad...digo...tal vez soy muy aburrida con mis libros y eso ...en cambio rainbow...rainbow dash es mas atrevida , popular y valiente...-continuo con un hilo de voz y luego se cubrio el rostro con sus manos

-twilight...mira...todo es por algo...todo estara...bien?-dijo dudosa lyra, twilight la miro , lyra curvo las cejas- bien...no soy la persona indicada para subirte el animo ...mi animo esta para el asco, hace semanas que no duermo bien...y la he pasado tan mal , perdiendo personas muy importantes...-murmuro mientras abrazaba sus rodillas tambien y suspiro triste , luego el celular de lyra suena , era un mensaje de colgate, despues de leerlo lyra da una pequeña risita -sip, lo que faltaba... ahora mi amistad con vinyl y mi relacion con bon bon esta totalmente arruinada...este dia puede ser peor?-se pregunto con una sonrisa debil, luego escondio su rostro apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas, roseluck miro la escena preocupada y alguien toca la puerta al abrirla era neon

-las estaremos esperando abajo- dijo energico

-ammm...nos darias unos minutos?...no estamos pasando por un buen momento...despues te aviso si vamos-dijo roseluck

-no hay problema- dijo neon y se fue, roseluck cerro la puerta y vio a las chicas que estaban sentadas apoyadas en la pared con sus rostros cubiertos , luego el celular de twilight suena, era un mensaje de fluttershy, twilight destapo su rostro y saco su celular de su bolsillo para ver el mensaje, lo leeyo y luego guardo su celular en su bolsillo sin responderlo

-roseluck...-dijo twilight en voz baja, rose la miro , twilight se levanto - nos estan esperando abajo para ir a la disco?-pregunto secandose unas lagrimas, lyra destapo su rostro para mirar a twilight

-pues si...pero crei que ustedes no querian ir...-respondio roseluck

-tenias razon...necesitamos distraernos un poco- dijo twilight , luego le extendio la mano a lyra para que se levantara- olvidemosnos de nuestros problemas por esta noche-le dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa, lyra le dio una debil sonrisa y le tomo la mano para levantarse

-ok..-murmuro lyra

-bien...pero no bebamos mucho-advirtio roseluck, twilight saco su celular para enviarle un mensaje a moon dancer

-entonces nos iremos de putas? Jejej...je...ay ni si quiera tengo humor para hacer chistes-dijo lyra desanimada

...

Bon bon estaba sentada en la cama de vinyl junto a ella

-todavia no lo puedo creer...-murmuro bon bon , vinyl miro la cama vacia de lyra

-dudo que nuestra relacion vuelva a ser la de antes...-murmuro triste , luego miro el suelo- eramos tan buenas amigas...-continuo en un tono triste- reiamos, hablabamos , jugabamos...pero desde que se unio al periodico...todo se arruino...starlight...suri...agh-se quejo , luego curvo las cejas triste sin despegar su vista de la cama de lyra- te extraño, eras tan buena amiga ...porque lo tenias que arruinar idiota?-murmuro a si misma en voz baja, bon bon habia escuchado lo ultimo dicho por vinyl

-tambien la extraño..-susurro bajando la mirada y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, vinyl abrazo a bon bon

-no llores bon bon...-dijo vinyl

-perdon...siento que perdi muchas cosas...

-siento lo mismo...aunque la amistad con lyra ya la habia perdido hace dias...-murmuro vinyl, luego agito la cabeza- como sea...todavia tienes mi apoyo

-tal vez esto no haya sido del todo tan malo...me di cuenta de que puedes ser una persona muy agradable...-dijo bon bon abrazandola con mas fuerza

-lo mismo digo

...

-wow-decia twilight impresionada mientras entraba a la discoteca junto a lyra, roseluck, moon dancer , neon y otros estudiantes que habian llegado de otras escuelas a Eagles High, habian muchas personas bailando bebiendo, con musica a un alto volumen y luces por todos lados era una fiesta de pinkie cuatruplicada o mas. La discoteca era linda y moderna con algunos detalles de madera

-segura que querias venir?-pregunto moon dancer a twilight

-que?!

-que si estas segura de que querias venir?!-pregunto mas alto moon dancer, twilight miro a su al rededor , a pesar de que no le gustaba las fiestas sentia que necesitaba estar ahi

-si!-asintio twilight

-si tu lo dices!

Twilight, lyra y moon dancer fueron a la barra

-este lugar esta lleno!-dijo lyra, twilight y moon dancer asintieron

-que les sirvo?-pregunto el barman

-me da agua?-pregunto moon dancer, twilight miro a lyra sin saber que pedir, era una verdadera inexperta o novata cuando se trataba de tragos

-yo quiero un ron cola-dijo lyra

-amm yo tambien-dijo twilight, el barman asintio y comenzo a preparar los tragos

-muchas personas...-se quejo moon dancer

-pero es para relajarse un poco-comento twilight , luego saco su celular para ver la hora y comenzo a sonar y vibrar , fluttershy la estaba llamando

-aqui sus tragos, y su vaso con agua-dijo el barman

-cuanto es?-pregunto lyra

-oh no, para las chicas los tragos son gratis esta noche-respondio el barman, twilight bebio un poco de ron cola mientras veia su celular sonar , pero comenzo a toser despues del primer sorbo

-ammm no vas a contestar?-pregunto moon dancer, twilight agito su cabeza

-huh? ...oh no- dijo y colgo la llamada, giro la cabeza y vio a lyra quien ya se habia terminado su ron cola

-me da un vasito de ron?-le pregunto lyra al barman y este asintio, luego el celular de twilight volvio a sonar, twilight miro triste el numero ,iba a contestar...

-porque estas molesta con ella?-pregunto moon dancer, twilight fruncio el ceño recordando el porque llego aqui , colgo nuevamente la llamada y se tomo rapidamente su ron cola

-uughh-agito la cabeza- no habia bebido alcohol antes...-se quejo twilight

-te hizo algo malo?-pregunto moon dancer, twilight fruncio el ceño

-no hablemos de ella si?-pregunto seria

-ok, si asi te sientes comoda-le dijo moon dancer dandole una sonrisa

-gracias por comprender-le sonrio twilight -amm me da otro trago?

-cual?-pregunto el barman

-mmm uno que me de energia- pidio twilight y en unos segundos twilight ya tenia un vaso con un trago de color azulado, lyra se acerco

-te lo tomas al seco?-pregunto lyra

-eh?

-ya sabes...de una, de un sorbo

-oh...no lo se...-murmuro pensativa mirando el vaso, lyra le tomo el hombro

-recuerda porque estamos aqui...-le dijo , twilight asintio y se bebio todo el contenido del vaso en un sorbo

-aaaghhh mi cabeza!-se quejo tomandose la cabeza y rapidamente comenzo a marearse, agito la cabeza y sonrio -woow

-olvide que no tienes mucha resistencia al alcohol...-murmuro lyra, en eso se acerca roseluck

-y como la estan pasando?-pregunto sonriendo

-excelente! Moon dancer quieres bailar?-pregunto twilight

-ammm nose bailar...y menos este tipo de musica..

-solo divirtamosnos!-le dijo twilight , le tomo la mano y se la llevo a la pista de baile , en donde ya varias personas bailaban

-tu estas bien?-le pregunto roseluck a lyra

-si, deberias ver a twi , va en su segundo trago y ya esta mareada...-rio lyra

-oh muy bien jejej, recuerda, diviertete... y olvidate de tus problemas por esta noche- le dijo roseluck levantandole el pulgar , luego volvio a la pista de baile, lyra bebio del trago que tenia y fue a la pista de baile tambien

_30 minutos despues..._

La musica estaba a todo volumen y las personas bailaban sin parar a excepcion de twilight y moon dancer que estaban en la barra, twilight como era de esperarse ya estaba algo ebria

-extraño a flutter...-murmuro twilight mirando su vaso ya vacio

-que dices?-pregunto moon dancer

-n-no puedo! Lo he intentado! Intentado te digo! Pero no puedo...simplemente no puedo!- grito cubriendose el rostro

-twilight...

-es imposible!-comenzo a llorar -porque me haces esto fluttershy?! Yo te amoooo! ...la voy a llamar, si la voy a llamar!- dijo con decision sacando su celular

-no!- la detuvo moon dancer, twilight la miro - ahora no estas en condiciones de hablar con ella, estas ebria, ademas deberias relajarte y divertirte lo olvidas?-continuo, twilight bajo la mirada triste

-bueno...gracias-murmuro , moon dancer le tomo el rostro

-no te sientas mal...no me gusta verte asi

-moon dancer...-murmuro twilight-gracias- moon dancer le beso al lado del labio

-ve al baño a despejarte un poco, y pasame tu celular para que no cometas un error-le dijo, twilight asintio y le entrego el celular y se fue tambaleando hacia el baño, moon dancer desbloqueo el celular de twilight y tenia varias llamadas y mensajes de fluttershy, en eso el celular comienza a sonar , era fluttershy y moon dancer contesta

-twilight?! Twi-twiligh alfin! de-deja que te explique todo porfavor!

-fluttershy?-pregunto moon dancer

-...tu...tu no eres twilight...donde esta twilight? ..y por-porque se escuha como si estuvieran en una fiesta?

-soy moon dancer y twilight no esta disponible ahora, no esta en condiciones para hablar contigo...

-q-que?...no entiendo..porque tienes su celular? Donde esta ella? Porque hay musica tan fuerte?

-solo no la llames aunque sea por esta noche, necesita dejar de pensar en ti para que se sienta mejor

-q-que? Pe-pero..

-adios fluttershy-se despidio moon dancer y corto la llamada

Mientras en el escenario un sujeto hacia un show con fuego y tragos , la mayoria veia el show impresionadas pero un mal calculo hizo que no saliera como se lo esperaba y el escenario comenzo a incendiarse ya que tenia detalles de madera al igual que las paredes y el piso

-rapido! Salgan todos! -grito un guardia y la gente comenzo a amontonarse para salir como loca

-ROSE!-grito lyra acercandose a roseluck que estaba junto a neon

-lyra! Gracias al cielo!

-hay que salir ahora!-grito neon mientras era de vez en cuando empujado por la gente que corria hacia la salida, el fuego se estaba propagando rapido

-esperen falta twilight!-grito moon dancer reuniendose con las chicas

-donde esta?!-pregunto roseluck

-ammm chicos...-comenzo a decir lyra preocupada y retrocediendo por el miedo viendo el fuego que ya estaba por las paredes- salgamos rapido...

-en los baños!-grito moon dancer

-retirense!-grito un guardia empujandolas, el lugar ya se habia llenado de humo -no necesitamos heroes ahora, rapido!

-pero nuestra amiga! Debemos ir por ella! No somos cobardes!-grito roseluck tratando de liberarse, lyra agrando los ojos, prontamente escucho como un flash las voces de los recuerdos pasados...

_Vinyl: ahora te quedaras callada como la cobarde hipocrita que eres_

_Octavia: que?! Te iras y ya? Huiras como una cobarde?_

_Starlight: ERAS?! ERES! Eres una cobarde! Todavia eres una cobarde_

_Lyra: ...sigo siendo la misma amiga cobarde..._

_Starlight: ERES Y SIEMPRE SERAS UNA COBARDE!_

Lyra le dio un golpe adrenalinico y se las arreglo para liberarse del guardia que las guiaba rapidamente a la salida, para comenzar a correr a los baños, las paredes ya tenian fuego al igual que algunas partes del techo, lyra llego al baño y estaba twilight arrinconada, como el baño tenia baldosas , no habia fuego ahi , pero si habia un pesado humo

-twilight! *tos*- grito lyra

-lyra! Que..que sucede?! *tos* *tos* no veo bien..*tos* todo se mueve y hay mucho humo *tos* -preguno twilight

-no hay tiempo para *tos* explicar! Salgamos de aqui rapido! *tos* - dijo lyra, twilight asintio todavia mareada y fueron a la salida pero se habia llenado de fuego, lyra tosiendo vio la ventana del baño- *tos* rapido *tos* *tos* por aqui

-s-si!-twilight intento subir a la ventana ,pero como sus reflejos no estaban al cien porciento le costaba mas, lyra le tomo un pie y rapidamente la impulso para que pudiera salir por ahi, twilight logro salir y luego lyra se impulso logrando salir tambien

-chicas! Que alivio!-grito roseluck acercandose a las chicas corriendo junto a moon dancer

-q-que?-pregunto twilight mareada levantandose, roseluck ayudo a levantar a lyra, las bocinas de la ambulancia y los bomberos ya se comenzaban a escuchar

-huh?...lo...lo logre?-pregunto lyra con la respiracion agitada

-pudieron haber muerto de asfixia!- dijo moon dancer preocupada ayudando a twilight caminar

-as-asfixia?...-pregunto lyra torpemente mientras iba perdiendo el equilibrio y comenzaba a ver todo borroso, seguido de caer

_Continuara...(?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Descuiden ,solo se desmayo xd **

**Bien tranquis que si no me equivoco este es el ultimo cap cargado de drama xd**

**Que pasara con twishy? Que pasara con lyra? Con octavia y vinyl? El que bon bon extrañe a lyra ayudara a que la perdone?como le ira a scoot en el equipo B? Rainbow y pinkie se enteraran del beso? Sea swirl seguira con sus ships ? **

**Todo y mas en el prox capitalo, no se lo pierdan! Todos los jueves y domingos xd**

**Gracias por leer ,comentar y seguir la historia! :33**


	30. no estas sola

Lyra comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente , estaba reclinada en una camilla , sentia dos tubos en los orificios de su nariz, entrecerro los ojos por las luces que daban directo a sus ojos

-..e-eeh?-hablo con dificultad

-lyra! Que bien que despertaste!-dijo roseluck acercandose

-...estamos en el hospital?-pregunto lyra

-si , despues de que salieras de la ventana del baño del club junto a twilight te desmayaste, por suerte la ambulancia habia llegado y te llevaron a ti junto a otras personas aqui-respondio roseluck

-y...estos tubos?

-no te los quites, son tubos respiratorios para mantener abiertas tus vias respiratorias y darte oxigeno, ya que el inhalar humo puede quemar o irritar las vias y privar al cuerpo de oxigeno- dijo un doctor acercandose

-pero...no estuve mucho tiempo respirando humo...-dijo lyra

-el humo contiene gases venenosos que si se inhala aunque sea una pequeña cantidad puede llegar a ser muy peligroso- continuo el doctor - ahora te hare una pequeña prueba de pulsioximetria-dijo mientras le colocaba el pulsioximetro en un dedo- bien tus niveles de oxigeno no estan mal , toma este antidoto para que te sientas mejor

-gracias...ammm cuando podre irme?-pregunto lyra

-para estar seguros , deberias irte mañana-respondio el doctor mientras se iba- descansa

-ok...-dijo lyra cabizbaja , luego miro a roseluck -y twilight?

-ella esta en la sala de espera junto a moon dancer estaban conmigo hace poco, no fue tan grave lo de ella ,se tomo unos antibioticos, ademas de que aun esta algo mareada jejej

-oh...

-hola lyra..-saludo twilight caminando hacia lyra con la cabeza agachada, seguida de moon dancer

-hola twi...que sucede?...estas..llorando?

-es..es que siento que ..que es mi culpa- dijo twilight cubriendose el rostro

-ha estado muy sensible-comento moon dancer

-creo que twilight es de las borrachas lloronas..-dijo roseluck mientras le colocaba la bateria a su celular

-no fue tu culpa twilight-le dijo lyra sonriendole, twilight la miro

-gracias por salvarme...veia todo tan borroso-dijo twilight secandose una lagrima

-si, fuiste muy valiente- se acerco moon dancer

-de...de verdad?...-pregunto lyra impresionada-pero...

-si lyra, fue como si te dio un golpe adrenalinico y despues de eso ..pow! Se te acabo y te desmayaste-dijo roseluck, lyra sonrio, pero su cara cambio al recordar el mensaje de colgate- que sucede?-pregunto roseluck, lyra la miro y suspiro triste

-supongo que ya no es un secreto...asi que les dire...-comenzo a decir lyra- recuerdan la entrevista que me hicieron a mi y a octavia? Pues despues de esa entrevista me entere que antes le gustaba a octavia y bueno...ella me dijo que tenia curiosidad de como besaba y nos besamos, pero solo fue por curiosidad nada mas y nose como starlight logro conseguir una foto de eso y..

-starlight te tenia amenazada con la foto para que no renuncies al periodico y publiques chismes sobre tus amigas?-pregunto roseluck inmediatamente interrumpiendo a lyra

-amm...si...como?..

-JA! lo sabia! Sabia que lyra no publicaria cosas porque si! Te lo dije twilight! Pagame los cinco dolares!

-ammm...pero si nunca apostamos...

-oh...claro que lo se jejeje-rio roseluck -casi-susurro

-bueno si...pero ahora vinyl y bon bon se enteraron de la foto ...y ahora estoy arruinada! Completamente arruinada!-dijo lyra cubriendose el rostro

-oh no...re-recorde lo de fluttershy...-dijo twilight triste apoyandose en la pared, moon dancer la miro preocupada

-vaya...si que estan pasando cosas malas...ahora solo falta que derpy me llame diciendo que se quemo toda la mercaderia- dijo roseluck , en eso suena su celular lo responde- derpy?

-roseluck! Toda la mercaderia se quemo!-grito derpy , roseluck alejo su celular de su oido

-aay derpy mi oido!...espera que?!

-es broma JAJAJAJAJAJ

-derpy no es gracioso, ahora estamos en el hospital por que hubo un incendio en donde estabamos- dijo roseluck- der...derpy?...agh me corto ...solo espero que no haga un escandalo alla...

...

-en donde estaba roseluck se incendio! Y ahora estan en el hospital!-grito derpy a lily , daisy y carrot que jugaban naipes

-QUE?! -gritaron lily y se desmayaron

-pero ella esta bien?-pregunto carrot

-bueno...me respondio asi que creo que si...

-mañana le diremos a la directora

...

-fluttershy cariño estas llorando?-pregunto rarity a fluttershy que estaba sentada en su cama cubriendose el rostro-..porque?

-..twi-twilight me odia..-chillo fluttershy

-fluttershy! No digas eso! Twilight jamas podria odiarte-dijo rarity inmediatamente sorprendida

-es-es verdad!

-pero porque lo dices?-pregunto rarity, fluttershy le entrego su celular , rarity vio las miles llamadas que le hizo a twilight y luego vio los multiples mensajes con el visto -seguramente le robaron el celular...

-no...es que...es que le dije que rainbow dash me beso...-dijo en voz baja

-QUE?!

-es que...es que ella estaba ebria y bueno...yo fui a cubrirla con una manta y se desperto y...me beso...-dijo fluttershy avergonzada -soy una terrible persona!

-pero fluttershy...no fue tu culpa...si es como lo cuentas entonces la culpa es de rainbow dash, no tuya

-tu...tu crees?

-si...pero creo que ella no sabe que te beso asi que sera mejor no decirle para evitar problemas...yo no le dire a nadie

-gracias rarity...tienes razon - dijo fluttershy y la abrazo -ow...pero twilight no sabe que rainbow estaba borracha...-murmuro triste

-entonces le decimos, asi de simple

-pero...me ignora y no me responde-sollozo fluttershy- ademas...estaba en una fiesta con una tal..moon nose cuantito

-entonces , la mejor solucion es esperar a que llegue y lo conversan...pero no te sientas culpable que no fue tu culpa, ahora descansa es muy tarde

-bien...

_Al otro dia..._

-ajam...si...bien...si es lo mejor...ok...adios-decia celestia hablando con telefono

-quien era?-pregunto luna

-la directora de Eagles high...los estudiantes anoche fueron a una fiesta y el lugar se incendio..-comenzo a decir celestia , luna agrando los ojos preocupadas- pero estan bien, no tienen ninguna lesion grave

-entonces

-volveran mañana, los examenes importantes ya los terminaron asi que no habra problema

-bien yo las ire a buscar al aeropuerto

-wow luna, no crei que te ofrecerias

-que puedo decir...estas chicas me agradan-sonrio luna

-directora celestia! Subdirectora luna! Roseluck estuvo en un incendio!-grito derpy ingresando a la oficina

-si lo sabemos, por eso volveran lo antes posible y por favor no le digas a nadie, no queremos que se alarmen las estudiantes

-ah si? Ooww entonces mi liderazgo termino...-murmuro mientras se iba

-liderazgo? De que esta hablando?-pregunto celestia a luna quien se encojio de hombros

...

Vinyl iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela pensando en lo dicho por colgate, odiaba decirlo...pero tenia razon , si bien lyra y octavia se besaron...pero ella comenzo una relacion con trixie, sin embargo aun estaba dolida , vinyl suspiro triste

-como es que terminamos tan separadas tavi?- se pregunto vinyl intentando recordar porque habian terminado , luego se detuvo- fue por ese incidente con lyra...-al recordar mejor el momento pudo visualizar a suri junto a coco..sonriendo- ella...todo fue culpa de suri, ella planeo separarme de octavia...apuesto a que ella cerro la puerta uugghhh-iba murmurando y choco con berry

-oh perdon vinyl..

-oh descuida...oye! Recuerdas esa vez que me quede encerrada con lyra?...porque dijieron que habian testigos sobre lo que estabamos haciendo? Solo conversabamos...tu estabas ahi verdad?

-pues si...cuando llegue habia un grupo de chicas y suri estaba diciendo que las escucho haciendo cosas...-respondio berry, vinyl fruncio el ceño

-todo es su culpa...este era su plan...separarnos...esa suri me las pagara-dijo vinyl molesta mientras se iba caminando

Rainbow iba caminando con trixie ,applejack y pinkie por los pasillos

-oye trixie, me entere de que finalmente estas con sunset- comenzo a decir rainbow

-pues si...espera...como que finalmente?-pregunto trixie

-sii ya era hora- siguio pinkie

-porque todos dicen eso?-pregunto trixie molesta

-pues recien en el capitulo 23 que te eligio y en el 24 se formo la relacion y eso que no cuento los capitulos de la temporada pasada porque si los contamos entonces diriamos que demoraste 34 capitulos en porfin lograr algo serio con ella y eso que no cuento desde que te empezo a gustar porq..

-ya me perdi...estas hablando de capitulos? Osea que?-pregunto rainbow rascandose la cabeza- esto no es un libro , no que loco

-no entiendo...-murmuro trixie

-que demoraste mucho!- le dijo pinkie dandole golpecitos en la cabeza a trixie

-auch...eso duele...bueno no importa, lo unico que importa es que estamos saliendo

-si por eso es que estabas cursi-rio rainbow

-es verdad -rio applejack

-trixie no es cursi! Tu eres cursi applejack-dijo inmediatamente molesta

-...no es cierto!-se defendio applejack

-si aja , porque no les preguntamos a rarity y sunset?-dijo rainbow señalando a rarity y sunset que venian conversando

-bien...trixie no es cursi-se cruzo de brazos

-y-yo ...tampoco-dijo applejack

-hey sunset y rarity-comenzo a decir rainbow deteniendo a ambas chicas

-que sucede?-pregunto rarity dandole una rapida sonrisa a applejack

-queria hacerles una pregunta...estas dos dicen que no son cursis..-estaba diciendo rainbow pero fue interrumpida por las carcajadas de rarity y sunset

-que es tan gracioso?-preguntaron applejack y trixie

-ay por dios! En serio applejack dijo eso?-pregunto rarity deteniendose

-eh?-pregunto applejack

-applejack tu eres muy cursi o acaso olvidas las cosas que me dices cuando estamos solas?-pregunto rarity haciendo que applejack se sonroje y mire a otro lado

-pe-pe..pero...-estaba diciendo applejack

-me llenas de halagos y cursilerias-dijo rarity abrazando a applejack , luego juntaron sus narices

-bueno bueno jejej ya quedo claro que applejack es cursi - dijo rainbow, luego miro a sunset

-si lulamoon dijo que no es cursi...entonces esta mintiendo- dijo sunset

-que?! Trrrixie no es cursi!- dijo molesta

-me lo vas a negar?

-si, ademas tu tambien eres cursi y mas que trixie o quieres que repita los halagos que le dices a trixie sobre sus hermosos ojos?

-callate!-sunset le tapo la boca sonrojada- o acaso olvidas "ooh sunset eres el sol de mi vida" o "cuan..

-n-no es cierto!- la interumpio trixie sonrojada quitando la mano de sunset

-si es cierto! Admite que eres cursi

-tu admitelo!

-ammmm...-comenzo a decir applejack

-shh es como meterse en peleas matrimoniales-la callo rarity -pelean pero despues terminan bien-murmuro

-asi es -susurro rainbow- ademas es divertido

-ahora lo negaras? Eres mas cursi que applejack!-continuo sunset frunciendo el ceño

-bueno, perdoname por estar loca por ti!-le dijo trixie molesta

-aaawwww-sunset la abrazo-yo tambien lo estoy por ti, en todos los sentidos

-no me abraces..trixie esta molesta

-vamos a comprar galletitas?

-siii-asintio trixie sonriendo y se fueron caminando de la mano

-lo dije- se encojio de hombros rarity

-bueno eso quiere decir que trixie y applejack si son cursis!-dijo rainbow cruzandose brazos

-y tu no te quedas atras dashie!- dijo de pronto pinkie

-pastelito ...acordamos no hablar de eso..-murmuro rainbow sonrojada

-jajajajajajaja-comenzaban a reir applejack junto a rarity

...

Suri ingreso a la sala del periodico y starlight estaba en unos de los computadores

-que haces?-pregunto

-estoy borrando lo que ya no me sirve, si ya vieron la foto no tiene sentido que la siga teniendo-respondio

-bueno eso demorara...tenias copias en todos lados-dijo suri sentandose al lado, starlight no dijo nada- hummm entonces supongo que ya no quieres vengarte de lyra...digo porque ya lo hiciste...-continuo , starlight la miro

-es verdad...bon bon y vinyl ya no confian en lyra...-murmuro -supongo que no fue como me lo esperaba ya que lyra no estaba aqui...

-entonces...-murmuro suri, starlight dio un suspiro

-se siente bien...digo, ahora estamos a mano, aunque no fue como me lo esperaba , pero logre mi venganza- dijo starlight con una pequeña sonrisa, en eso toca la campana para volver a clases y ambas salieron del salon del periodico

-y ahora que materia tenemos?-pregunto suri mientras caminaba junto a starlight

-quimica- respondio

-ummmm tienen quimica- aparecio de la nada sea swirl levantando y bajando las cejas rapidamente

-aaghh shipper...-dijo starlight molesta mientras seguia caminando junto a suri

-de donde aparecio?-pregunto suri

-que se yo?- dijo molesta starlight

Sweetie estaba en su casillero para guardar sus cuadernos ...

-ehem...

Al voltearse se encuentra con scootaloo

-hola scootaloo-saludo alegre

-hola sweetie, iremos a artes?

-claro deja que..

-yo te ayudo

-muchas gracias- sonrio sweetie y scootaloo le sujeto unos cuadernos mientras que sweetie abria su casillero - bueno vamos- dijo una vez termino de guardar sus cuadernos, scootaloo asintio y comenzo a caminar junto a ella

-oye casi lo olvido!-chasqueo los dedos scootaloo y se quito su mochila seguido de abrirla- tu siempre me estuviste apoyando y eso...y bueno debia agradecertelo de alguna forma- decia scootaloo

-de..verdad? Pero no era necesario- sonrio sweetie

-no, si es necesario...aqui esta!- scootaloo saco un paquete de galletas- owww se molieron..-murmuro triste

-no importa!- se la arrebato sweetie

-pero...segura?

-si!...me gusta, gracias!-dijo sweetie abrazando las galletas , scootaloo le sonrio

-jejejej

...

_Despues de clases..._

Sonata iba caminando con aria de la mano junto a trixie

-escuche que a derpy le llegaron nuevas ediciones de..-estaba diciendole trixie a aria pero esta le mando una mirada amenazante- ups...

-de que?-pregunto sonata

-nada importante...emm de galletas de mantequilla- dijo aria seria, luego miro con el ceño fruncido a trixie quien sonrio nerviosa

-si si jejej-rio trixie

-nuevas ediciones de... galletas de mantequilla?-pregunto sonata confundida, aria y trixie se miraron

-pues si...hay varios..mm tipos de galletas de mantequilla !-dijo trixie

-asi es-apoyo aria

-ohh ok!-sonrio sonata

-ahora se me antojaron unas ricas galletas de mantequilla..-murmuro trixie, aria rodo los ojos

-que hay!-las saludo rainbow que estaba sentada en una banca junto a applejack y pinkie estaba sentada en el pasto

-hola!-las saludo trixie

-sientense con nosotras-las invito applejack

-no lo se..-murmuro aria

-oh vamos aria, relajate-dijo trixie que ya estaba sentada en la banca

-si ari -animo sonata, aria rodo los ojos

-bien...no tengo nada mejor que hacer -dijo seria, sonata se sento en el pasto junto a pinkie y aria en la banca

-estabamos hablando sobre el drama en el que ahora se encuentra vinyl y lyra-comento rainbow

-eso si que se ve dificil...que suerte que mi drama ya acabo-se estiro applejack-por suerte ahora todo va bien con mi rarity

-y tambien ya acabo el drama de trixie-dijo trixie

-oh si , oye trixie tu estas saliendo con sunset?-pregunto sonata

-asi es!-dijo trixie presumidamente

-oh pues felicidades , aunque hubo un tiempo en que yo queria que se quedara con adagio-comento sonata pensativa

-...fuera de mi vista

-ok..-murmuro sonata triste mientras se iba a levantar

-sonata no te vayas- le dijo aria y luego le pego en la nuca a trixie

-auch! -se quejo molesta, sonata volvio a sentarse sonriendo mientras que rainbow, pinkie y applejack soltaban carcajadas

-bueno, adagio no se ve interesada en el amor-comenzo a decir applejack

-sip ademas si asi fuera..con quien estaria?-pregunto pinkie

-ah de eso yo me encargo!- dijo sea swirl apareciendo detras de la banca hacîendo que todas se asusten

-que?-pregunto rainbow confundida

-ella es sea swirl la chica con un vocabulario similar al de lyra y que me ayudo con lo de rarity-dijo applejack

-ay es que tenia que intervenir osea el rarijack es mi otp, no podia dejar que muera , no señor-dijo sea swirl

-y dime que corrales es otp?-pregunto applejack

-elemental mis queridas compañeras ,otp son las siglas de "one true pairing" osea para referirse tu pareja favorita, y yo tengo muuuchos otps

-cuales son tus opt?-pregunto trixie

-es otp y la verdad tengo tantos que estaria diciendocelos toda la tarde-dijo sea swirl cansada

-eres bilingue?-pregunto sonata

-si! O mas bien trilingue...hablo español , ingles y shipper

-el shipper es un idioma?-pregunto trixie

-no lo es- respondio aria seria

-deberia serlo, todavia no lo comprendo-dijo rainbow rascandose la nuca- como sea asi que tu...emm..mmmm...ay se me olvido tu nombre...meh te dire otp ya que siempre escucho que dices eso-comenzo a decir rainbow

-esta bien para mi- se encojio de hombros sea swirl

-como decia, asi que otp tu dices que podras buscarle alguien a adagio?-pregunto rainbow

-asi es! El 85% de los ships que elijo se vuelven canon!

-wow de verdad?-pregunto pinkie

-mm no...solo lo invente para verme importante...-bajo la cabeza sea swirl, aria rodo los ojos- pero como iba diciendo! Eso dejenmelo a mi! Buscare por tierra y mar!

-ooohhhh-dijieron impresionadas pinkie, sonata, rainbow y trixie

-le pedire ayuda a mi club de shippers!- dijo levantando ambas manos al aire- pero si celestia pregunta es el club de teatro contemporaneo..-susurro. pinkie, sonata , trixie y rainbow asintieron

-como es que llegue aqui?-se pregunto a si misma aria

...

Bon bon estaba acostada en su cama pensando , hasta que recordo algo, rapidamente va a su mochila y saca un pendrive,se levanta de su cama y fue a la habitacion de vinyl

-hola bon bon..-saludo vinyl desanimada

-se que ya descubrimos que es lo que ocultan pero... ayer cuando saliste persiguiendo a suri aproveche de sacar la carpeta a mi pendrive..-dijo bon bon, vinyl camino hacia bon bon

-pero que pasa si es la foto?-pregunto vinyl

-y que pasa si no?...no lo sabemos

-bien...pasamelo , ya lo conecto a mi laptop-vinyl conecto el pendrive y comenzo a hacer lo necesario para poder abrir la carpeta, cuando por fin la pudo abrir despues de unos minutos , la carpeta tenia archivos de audio, vinyl y bon bon se miraron confundidas

-conecta tus audifonos- dijo bon bon y vinyl obedecio , conecto los audifonos y apreto el archivo...

_Vinyl: excelente, yo vine por unos materiales , entrevistame por mientras_

_Lyra: bien ,vinyl cual es tu pasatiempo?_

Vinyl abrio los ojos al recordar ese momento, era el audio de la entrevista que causo malos entendidos y provoco la separacion de ella con octavia

-este es el audio...-murmuro vinyl

-el audio de que?-pregunto bon bon

-de cuando me quede encerrada con lyra..

-no quiero oirlo

-no bon bon, esto es la prueba de que yo y lyra no hicimos nada ese dia!

-que?...pero...y los testigos?

-te refieres a suri?

-...

-ella planeo todo eso! Te manipulo a ti y a octavia para que crean que yo y lyra lo hicimos escondiendo la unica evidencia que niega eso...esa maldita...

-quiero seguir escuchando

-ok

_Vinyl: no creo que haya alguien...todas deben estar en clases_

_Lyra: bueno...esperemos a que toque para salir de clases_

_Vinyl: esta bien...aunque me alegra haberme quedado encerrada contigo y no con suri_

_Lyra: pienso lo mismo_

_Vinyl: y como va todo con bon bon_

_Lyra: aahh excelente! Hoy la vi sonrojarse cuando me acerque_

_Vinyl: eso es asombroso!_

_Lyra: sii! Lyra no se dara vencida tan facilmente! Ya lo veras, pronto yo y bon bon estaremos caminando de la mano_

_Vinyl: si! Y asi haremos citas triples! Tu con bon bon, yo con tavi y colgate con berry_

_Lyra: seria tan perfecto...siento que la vida vuelve a sonreirme_

Bon bon bajo la mirada con los ojos vidriosos

-osea que...ustedes nunca..

-nunca...todo fue un malentendido...si tan solo hubiera tenido este audio el mismo dia...hubieramos ahorrado tantos problemas-dijo vinyl

-lamento haber creido que tu y lyra estaban juntas...lamento haber creido que lyra estaria haciendo eso...cuando en realidad estaba esperanzada sobre nuestra relacion-dijo bon bon triste -supongo que el plan de suri funciono despues de todo...

...

A lyra le habian dado de alta y caminaba fuera del hospital junto con twilight, roseluck y la directora de Eagles high

-gracias por pasar la noche en el hospital para acompañarme-le sonrio lyra a roseluck y a twilight

-no hay de que- dijo roseluck

-si..-murmuro twilight

-y moon dancer?-pregunto twilight

-ella se fue anoche

-muy bien chicas ustedes mañana vuelven a su instituto- dijo la directora

-que?!-preguntaron las tres

-ya hicieron los examenes necesarios y queremos evitar mas accidentes

-tiene sentido- murmuro roseluck

-yo...yo nose si volver!-dijo lyra alterada

-yo no quiero volver-dijo twilight

-tienen que hacerlo, ya tienen los pasajes asique sera mejor que cuando lleguen al hotel arreglen sus cosas-dijo la directora

_En el hotel..._

-ya estoy ansiosa de volver-decia roseluck sonriendo guardando cosas en su maleta

-estas...guardando el shampoo del hotel en tu maleta?-pregunto twilight

-que? Es gratis!...oh vamos como si ustedes no guardaron en sus maletas un poco de jabon o acondicionador

-mmm no lo hicimos...-respondieron lyra y twilight

-bueno no importa , no es como si fuera tan grave...no me miren asi!

-pero es que te estas guardando un macetero- dijo twilight

-uy ya lo se , estaba bromeando jejej...jejej..je...-rio nerviosa mientras dejaba el macetero en su lugar , twilight y lyra desviaron la mirada para despues dar un largo suspiro de preocupacion- se que justo ahora no quieren volver...pero saben que tienen que enfrentarlo

-lo se...solo que...-murmuro twilight triste- no lo se

-te entiendo...pero yo si quiero...he estado evitando tantas cosas y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias, debo arreglar esto

-asi se habla lyra!-la apoyo roseluck, lyra le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-aunque no quieran perdonarme...-murmuro

-porque lo dices?-pregunto rose

-porque ...he sido una pesima amiga! Starlight tenia razon, no merezco su amistad, las he traicionado...y muy feo y ahora la estan pasando muy mal por mi culpa ...no sirvo para ser una buena amiga- respondio triste, roseluck la miro preocupada

-en eso estas mal...-dijo de pronto twilight

-que?

-tu no eres una mala amiga

-pero..

-no, lyra...tu fuiste muy amable conmigo cuando recien llegue , me hiciste sentir comoda y mas tranquila sobre el cambio de escuela , yo te tengo mucho aprecio y te digo que no eres una mala amiga...lyra tu te desvelabas para ayudar a vinyl y su relacion ,intentaste subirme el animo cuando me entere de lo de...fluttershy incluso cuando la estabas pasando muy mal, me salvaste de un incendio...acaso eso lo hace una mala amiga?-le dijo twilight

-lei la entrevista tuya con octavia...y hiciste muchas cosas buenas por ella-le dijo roseluck

-tal vez cometiste un error, pero y que? Todos cometemos errores y aprendemos de ellos-continuo twilight

-ademas...si ellas no te perdonan ...algo que dudo...siempre tendras mi amistad y la de twi, ademas se que podras arreglar esto lyra...confio en ti, tal vez no tomaste las decisiones correctas, pero sin duda eres una buena amiga-le dijo roseluck abrazandola, lyra las miro

-de..verdad?...-pregunto , twilight y roseluck asintiero-wow...durante las ultimas semanas estuve solo preocupada por vinyl y bon bon ...pero ahora me doy cuenta...de que hay otras personas a quienes le importo...tu..twi...octavia...colgate..-murmuro mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla y rapidamente se la seco con la mano- perdon jeje es que...es que..me sentia tan sola...-continuo y abrazo a roseluck con fuerza y prontamente le empezaron a brotar lagrimas..liberando esas lagrimas que mantuvo retenida tanto tiempo y aprovechando el abrazo que tanto necesito en esos dificiles momentos -ahora me doy cuenta ...de..de que tu con twi siempre intentaron subirme el animo...gracias! En serio gracias-dijo, roseluck le correspondio con mas fuerza conmovida, twilight dio una pequeña sonrisa frente a la escena , rose le hizo una seña y twilight se sumo al abrazo , luego de unos segundos rompieron el abrazo y se miraron

-rayos ..-murmuro roseluck sonriendo secandose una lagrima, haciendo que lyra y twilight suelten una risita

-bueno...llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto -dijo lyra, las demas asintieron , luego de ordenar sus cosas lyra y roseluck comenzaron a salir de la habitacion , twilight miro su maleta pensativa, rose se detuvo y camino hacia ella

-todo bien?

-...eso creo..-luego dio un largo suspiro- no quiero...

-no quieres volver?

-no...no quiero perderla..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien , originalmente bon bon y vinyl se enterarian de que lyra estuvo en el hospital y tambien estaria la conversacion de twi con fluttershy pero por razones de tiempo no pude uwu**

**El viaje si ayudo a lyra despues de todo y vinyl esta agarrando cada vez mas rencor contra suri**

**Como sea en el prox capitulo twi y lyra tendran que enfrentar sus cosas aunque no quieran, como resultara?**

**Quiero dar mis agradecimientos a Bronislaw Ulianov por subir mi fic a la pagina , el post quedo genial y la verdad que eso me anima a seguir con el fic :33**

**Como siempre gracias por todos los reviews ya que es lo que mas me incentiva a seguir escribiendo :33 y tambien gracias por leer**


	31. moja pantalones

-asi que este es el adios...-dijo moon dancer a twilight ya en el aeropuerto

-no del todo, seguiremos en contacto moon dancer en serio- le dijo twilight sonriendole, moon dancer bajo la mirada

-segura?

-segura

-el vuelo 48 de las 21:00 horas esta por salir- se escucho la voz de un alto parlante

-ese es el nuestro- dijo roseluck acercandose, twilight asintio y luego miro a moon dancer

-nos veremos pronto-dijo abrazandola, moon dancer le correspondio el abrazo

-eso espero...espero que todo te salga bien..

-gracias...igualmente

Luego de unos segundos rompen el abrazo y twilight comienza a caminar junto a roseluck y lyra. Una vez en el avion ninguna dijo una palabra , twilight y lyra iban muy intranquilas al tener que enfrentar lo que les esperaba en canterlot y a la vez estaban ansiosas

-lyra..llegamos...-dijo roseluck despertando a lyra moviendola suavemente una vez llegaron a su destino

-eh? Ya?-pregunto refregandose los ojos, roseluck asintio- no se si estoy lista

-nadie te dijo que tienes que apresurar las cosas-le dijo roseluck, lyra suspiro

-lo se...

Las tres chicas bajaron del avion , una vez sacaron sus maletas comenzaron a caminar buscando a luna

-ahi esta!-señalo roseluck a luna quien caminaba hacia ellas

-hola! Como estan? Estan bien? No les paso nada grave en el incendio?-pregunto inmediatamente luna abrazando a las tres

-no subdirectora luna, estamos bien jejej-respondio roseluck

-que bueno...bien, listas para volver?-pregunto luna separandose, roseluck asintio mientras que twilight y lyra desviaron la mirada- oh...bien...quieren algo?

-me gustaria un cafecito-dijo roseluck

-paso...se me quito el apetito- dijo twilight

-igual- murmuro lyra

-bien , creo que alla venden cafe-luna comenzo a caminar hacia el lugar , una vez vio los precios volvio- y si te doy cafe cuando lleguemos? Los aeropuertos son muy caros

-oww...ok...-murmuro roseluck

-bien , vamos al auto- dijo luna comenzando a caminar, twilight y lyra intercambiaron miradas. Roseluck se sento en el copiloto mientras que twilight y lyra se sentaron atras, cada una apegada a la ventana

-asi que...se puede saber su "alegria" al volver?-pregunto ironicamente luna comenzando a conducir

-lo mas probable es que vinyl y bon bon me odien-respondio lyra mirando por la ventana

-pero si eran tan buenas amigas- le dijo luna levantando una ceja

-eramos...

-bueno...espero que solucionen rapido las cosas, el club de entretenimiento se acabo y la verdad es que me agradaba ese grupo-comenzo a decir luna, lyra la miro

-que...?

-asi es...-asintio luna , lyra bajo la mirada

-todo por mi culpa...

-no digas eso lyra, hubieron varios factores tambien, solo espero que con tu llegada se solucionen las cosas - continuo luna

-eso espero...

-ay no te pongas emo ahora-bromeo roseluck haciendo que luna ria, lyra dio una pequeña risa mas bien finjida

-y tu twilight?-pregunto luna

-yo...no quiero hablar sobre eso ahora...-murmuro triste sin despegar su vista de la ventana

-...ok...-murmuro luna

-jeje pondre la radio-dijo roseluck

-si , mejor-la apoyo luna, roseluck la encendio

_Mil pedazos de miii corazon~ volaron por toda la habitacion_

Fue la primera cancion que se escucho , twilight bajo la mirada

-ups jejeje mejor la cambio- dijo nerviosa roseluck

_Nuestro amor se esta yendo a pedazos~ se esfuma se pierde su voz_

-je je je-rio nerviosa roseluck y volvio a cambiar la radio

_Que soy la dueña de tu corazon ,pero alguien mas esta en tu habitacion~_

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor, quiero que mi corazon te olvide, quie.._

_-_cambia , cambia!-dijo inmediatamente roseluck cambiandola

_-y segun un estudio la infedilidad ha aumentado en este año en re.._

-ay dios...-murmuro nerviosa roseluck cambiando nerviosa la radio , luego volteo a ver a twilight quien estaba con la cara cubierta con ambas manos

_Que un amigo es uuuna luuz~_

_Brillando en la oscuuridad , siempre seras mi amigo no importa nada mas_

-vinyl..-murmuro lyra cubriendose el rostro con ambas manos

-es en serio?!- pregunto roseluck -mejor no pongamos la radio -continuo apagandola y el auto se inundo en un silencio que de vez en cuando se escuhaba un sollozo ya sea de twilight o de lyra

...

Rainbow iba caminando junto a pinkie cuando de pronto derpy paso corriendo

-wow cuidado!-grito rainbow , derpy se detuvo y se volteo a verlas

-perdon , es que debo arreglar unas cosillas ya que hoy vuelve roseluck-se disculpo, pinkie y rainbow se miraron

-vuelven hoy?!-preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-si , volveran antes por...por un problemita jejej-respondio , luego se fue corriendo, pinkie y rainbow fueron corriendo hacia la cabaña, octavia berry estaba pasando por ahi junto a colgate escuchando la conversacion

Rarity y applejack se estaban besando en el sofa mientras que fluttershy estaba dandole una zanahoria a angel

-ay rarity...eres mas adictiva que las manzanas-le dijo applejack separandose unos centimetros

-mmm gracias?-rio rarity y siguieron besandose

-CHICAS CHICAS!-grito pinkie ingresando junto a rainbow

-que ?-preguntaron rarity y applejack separandose

-hoy vuelve twilight!-dijo rainbow

-que?!-pregunto fluttershy

-asi es!- dijo pinkie

-pero si van a ser las once de la noche-dijo applejack levantando una ceja

-y? Parece que viene en camino-respondio rainbow

-vamos! Hagamos una fiesta para recibirla-comento pinkie

-pero pinkie pie cariño, es muy tarde para organizar una fiesta, solo ordenemos y esperemosla con cupcakes o algo por el estilo- dijo rarity

-me parece perfecto rarity- le dijo applejack dandole un beso a la mejilla

-gracias manzanita- le dijo rarity dandole un beso esquimal

-bla , voy a vomitar de lo cursi- bromeo rainbow y pinkie comenzo a reir

-yo...yo me voy...-dijo fluttershy en voz baja mientras salia de la cabaña , pero nadie escucho

-oigan chicas...lyra esta en camino- dijo berry entrando a la cabaña junto a colgate, vinyl estaba junto a bon bon viendo tele

-que?-preguntaron ambas mirandola

-escuchamos que derpy le dijo eso a rainbow- respondio berry, colgate fue a su habitacion sin dirigirle la mirada a vinyl

-oh..-murmuraron vinyl y bon bon, luego se miraron, vinyl se levanto

-hoy fue un dia muy cansador...sera mejor que me vaya a dormir-dijo vinyl estirandose, luego se fue a su habitacion

-si..yo tambien...-murmuro bon bon y se fue

-wow...bueno entonces yo la esperare con un poco de vinito-dijo berry encojiendose de hombros

...

-llegamos-dijo luna estacionando el auto, roseluck , lyra y twilight se bajaron y comenzaron a sacar sus maletas. Twilight y lyra miraron la entrada del instituto y tragaron saliva- vamos!-las invito luna , roseluck comenzo a caminar

-bien...-murmuro twilight, cerro los ojos y respiro hondo , luego los abrio y vio a lyra- suerte

-igual a ti-le dijo lyra y comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivas cabañas, pero luna detuvo a lyra

-hey...si necesitas algo...cuenta conmigo -le sonrio

-gracias subdirectora luna...lo tendre en cuenta-le dijo lyra

...

Antes de tocar la puera twilight volvio a dar un largo respiro y toco dos veces, pinkie abrio

-BIENVENIDA!-grito abrazandola con fuerza

-gra...gra..gracias...-hablo con dificultad, pinkie la dejo

-ven pasa pasa!-la atrajo a la cabaña , applejack, rarity y rainbow se acercaron para abrazarla, twilight curvo las cejas triste al notar que fluttershy no estaba

-nos alegra tenerte de vuelta querida-dijo rarity mientras la abrazaba

-asi es, bienvenida -le dijo applejack

-te extrañamos cerebrito!-le dijo rainbow

-...gracias...-dijo twilight mirando con desconfianza a rainbow

-apuesto a que no veias la hora de llegar para estar con...-estaba diciendo applejack pero se detuvo -oigan...y fluttershy?-pregunto , pinkie comenzo a mirar por todos lados

-no lo se-dijo pinkie rascandose la cabeza

-ella ha estado actuando extraña los ultimos dias-comento rainbow,twilight mantenia su mirada fija al suelo, rarity tocio llamando la atencion de twilight

-seguramente fue a dar una vuelta, bueno twilight te estabamos esperando con cupcakes-le dijo dandole una sonrisa

...

Lyra iba a tocar la puerta pero se detuvo

-saben lo de la foto...-murmuro preocupada, trago saliva- bueno... no puedo dormir afuera- continuo, reunio valor y toco la puerta . No paso mucho hasta que berry abrio la puerta

-hola lyra!-saludo con una sonrisa

-hola berry-la saludo lyra con una leve sonrisa mientras la abrazaba

-ven pasa, bienvenida -dijo apartandose para que pasara, la cabaña estaba oscura y vacia, lyra bajo la mirada, a pesar de que sabia que no la estarian esperando hubiera sido lindo llegar y ver a todas-vino?

-gracias-decia lyra recibiendo el vaso con vino

-las demas deben estar acostadas...y...bueno...se enteraron de una foto...-dijo berry

-berry...no fue mi culpa...-le dijo lyra

-lo se...colgate me explico todo-dijo berry, en eso sale colgate y octavia

-hola chicas- saludo lyra con una sonrisa sincera , realmente estaba feliz de volver a verlas

-lamentamos el no haber podido bor..-estaba diciendo colgate pero lyra rapidamente abraza a ambas

-no importa...las extrañe-murmuro, octavia y colgate le correspondieron

-no sabes lo duro que ha sido estos dias..-murmuro octavia triste, lyra se alejo unos centimetros

-lo resolvere todo...

-estan muy rencorosas lyra-le dijo colgate

-me imagino...pero hare lo imposible para remediar todo lo que hice-le dijo lyra

-eso espero...-murmuro octavia

...

Fluttershy estaba caminando por afuera de las cabañas preocupada y triste, se detuvo frente al lago sintetico

-seguramente ya llego...-murmuro, se estremcio al sentir la fria brisa de la noche lamentando no haber salido con un abrigo- como es que logre que me odies?-sollozo cubriendose el rostro. De pronto siente que alguien la cubre con un abrigo , fluttershy abrio los ojos de golpe y al voltearse se encuentra con twilight quien se alejo unos pasos

-..crei...que tenias frio..asi que busque un abrigo tuyo...-murmuro mirando el suelo

-..twilight...-murmuro fluttershy

-no sabes como me destrozas fluttershy...-dijo twilight mirandola con los ojos vidriosos -no quiero perderte...yo te amo...no quiero que te vayas y me dejes...y no se si tu sientes lo mismo-continuo mientras se secaba una lagrima, a fluttershy se le pusieron los ojos acuosos- pero si no es asi...se-sera mejor que me digas ahora...porque no quiero seguir sufriendo de esta manera...no puedo obligarte a que te quedes conmigo , si quieres puedes irte con...rainbow...pero mis fuertes sentimientos por ti seguiran , seguire teniendo ojos solo para ti... como siempre ha sido ...-continuo reprimiendo unas lagrimas y comenzo a caminar lejos, despues de unos pasos siente la fria mano de fluttershy tomar la suya

-twi-twilight...porfavor...no te vayas..-sollozo fluttershy , twilight se volteo y se le destrozo el corazon al ver a fluttershy con lagrimas - no quiero...no quiero que te vayas- murmuro y junto suavemente su frente con la de twilight -te amo..

-de...de verdad?

-si-sonrio mientras cerraba los ojos

-...yo tambien te amo fluttershy- murmuro twilight cerrando los ojos tambien mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla - te extrañe

-y yo a ti-la abrazo con fuerza , twilight le correspondio el abrazo- rainbow estaba algo ebria, no fue su culpa twilight en serio

-ya no hablemos de eso..-murmuro twilight y comenzo a besarla suavemente

Rarity estaba mirando la escena maravillada abrazando a applejack, junto a rainbow y pinkie

-porque estan llorando?-pregunto applejack

-es que habian tenido una mini discucion-respondio rarity

-y porque?-preguntaron pinkie y rainbow al mismo tiempo, rarity las miro sin saber que responder

-amm bueno...es que...amm...no lo se-respondio rarity nerviosa

-que raro- decia rainbow rascandose la cabeza

-lo bueno es que estan bien-dijo applejack sonriendo

-esto es tan romantico...no lo crees manzanita?-comenzo a decir

-pues si -dijo applejack, ambas se miraron y comenzaron a dar carcajadas

-ammm pinkie...sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se coloquen muy acarameladas- comenzo a decir rainbow

-demasiado tarde dashie, demasiado tarde!-dijo pinkie y ambas se fueron corriendo, rarity y applejack las quedaron mirando

-pero...si no estabamos haciendo nada-dijo applejack confundida

-es verdad...pero ahora si- rarity le beso la mejilla hacîendo que applejack se sonroje

...

Roseluck toco la puerta de su cabaña y le abrio carrot top

-holaa roseluck!-la abrazo carrot , roseluck le correspondio

-wow porque esta lleno de humo?-pregunto tociendo roseluck

-deberias ir a ver su sala de ceremonias- le dijo carrot

-agh y ahora que hizo derpy?-murmuro roseluck ingresando , una vez abrio la puerta tocio por el humo que habia -derpy?-pregunto , habia un escritorio , la sala estaba oscura a pesar de que habia una pequeña lampara en el escritorio, la silla se voltea revelando a derpy con gafas y un puro en la boca, roseluck levanto una ceja

-bienvenida-dijo derpy mientras colocaba ambos pies sobre la mesa y se sacaba el puro de la boca para botar el humo

-es en serio?-pregunto roseluck seria, en eso entran lily y daisy a la habitacion

-roseluck!-gritaron ambas abrazandola

-me alegra volver! Y lista para retomar el liderazgo-dijo roseluck

-me alegra que vuelvas rose, pero ahora yo estoy a cargo!-se señalo derpy con el pulgar

-oye oye oye no te pases derpy-comenzo a decir roseluck- yo soy la que esta a cargo tu solo me remplazaste

-pues te desafio a un duelo-dijo derpy escupiendo el puro

-bien! Piedra ,papel o tijera

-hecho

-pero...esta vez de la forma tradicional, sin la tecnica de la luna-aclaro roseluck

-bien-asintio derpy y tomo pocision de batalla, lily y daisy observaban con atencion

-piedra, papel o tijera!-gritaron ambas , derpy hizo piedra y roseluck hizo papel

-como...como pudiste!-dijo impresionada derpy, roseluck camino hasta la ventana lentamente

-mira el cielo derpy-dijo roseluck, derpy camino hacia la ventana y vio el cielo - el orden de las estrellas...se ordenaron de tal forma que me dio la victoria , el universo asi lo queria, esta en mi destino estar a cargo del negocio-dijo con los ojos brillantes mirando la noche estrellada

-es verdad...lo lamento...maestra-inclino la cabeza culpable derpy

-descuida...-le dijo luego sonrio _, ademas de que siempre haces piedra.., _penso roseluck

_Al otro dia..._

Vinyl cerro su casillero y comenzo a caminar con unos cuadernos en la mano, unos pasos mas alla se encontraba suri quien saludo a alguien , vinyl al dirigir su cara a la direccion en donde saludaba suri se encontro con trixie que comenzo a caminar hacia suri y suri hacia ella , una vez que suri paso al lado de vinyl esta le hizo una sancadilla haciendo que tropiese , por suerte estaba trixie adelante que amortiguo su caida

-auch...-se quejo suri encima de trixie , luego miro con el ceño fruncido a vinyl -que te sucede?-le pregunto molesta, vinyl abrio la boca para responder pero trixie la interrumpio

-rapido suri, levantate antes de qu..-estaba diciendo trixie pero al levantar la mirada vio a sunset que la miraba con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados, suri se levanto inmediatamente sacudiendose al igual que trixie

-amm suri tropezo-dijo inmediatamente trixie

-o mas bien alguien hizo que me cayera- dijo suri mirando con el ceño fruncido a vinyl

-trixie ,cuidado con esta-le murmuro vinyl señalando a suri acercandose a trixie

-eh?-pregunto trixie

-disculpa? Solo la estaba saludando, cual es tu problema-dijo suri cruzandose de brazos

-no te hagas la victima ahora -le dijo vinyl seria

-haber, ustedes no tienen el derecho de decirle a trixie con quien juntarse-dijo sunset tomandole un brazo a trixie -solo yo puedo hacer eso -continuo, trixie la miro - solo estaba bromeando-le dijo -o tal vez no...-susurro

-yo solo la salude...-dijo suri mirando molesta a vinyl , luego se fue

-aun no entiendo porque sigues siendo amable con ella...-le dijo vinyl a trixie

-trixie tiene sus razones-respondio trixie

-te esta manipulando!-le dijo vinyl inmediatamente, trixie no dijo nada- solo ten cuidado...-decia vinyl mientras se iba

-aunque odie decirlo...tiene razon, ella te esta manipulando...ademas , porque sigues siendo amable con ella?-le dijo sunset levantando una ceja

-es que...todos merecen una segunda oportunidad...-respondio trixie pensativa, sunset desvio la mirada

-tienes razon...solo que es dificil creerle ya que applejack le habia dado una segunda oportunidad y la apuñalo por la espalda..y aun no se disculpa...no quiero que haga eso contigo...ve con cuidado-le dijo sunset

-awww te preocupas por trixie-dijo trixie seguido de darle un rapido beso en la boca

-claro que me preocupo por ti pedazo de egolatra- dijo sunset seria levemente sonrojada

-descuida trixie sabe lo que hace...vamos a clases?

-todavia no toca para entrar

-solo vamos a algun lugar -trixie le tomo la mano

-bien

...

Lyra ingreso a la sala del periodico con su camara en la mano

-ya volviste? Tan pronto?-pregunto starlight impresionada

-hubieron unos problemas alla ...-respondio lyra

-oh...muy bien, supongo que ya supiste que se enteraron de la foto -le dijo starlight, lyra asintio

-renuncio starlight -dijo algo cansada lyra pero con decicion, starlight la miro por unos segundos, vio las ojeras de lyra , los ojos agotados , la mirada cansada , muy diferente a como era antes...dio una leve sonrisa

-bien...eres libre-dijo asintiendo lentamente, lyra abrio mas los ojos , miro por unos segundos su camara y luego la dejo en el escritorio y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida- espero que hayas aprendido a no ser cobarde...-comento, lyra se detuvo antes de salir y se volteo a ver a starlight

-ya aprendi mi leccion...-le dijo dando una leve sonrisa , luego se fue , starlight se quedo callada

_Despues de clases..._

-escuchen! Pronto se acerca un partido que jugara el equipo B y deberan entrenar duro , porque es con premio-comenzo a decir spitfire- dare la nomina de quienes jugaran y quienes quedaran en la banca , atentas!

Scootaloo escucho con atencion la nomina , aunque quedo en la banca como ella se lo esperaba, pero aun asi esbozo una sonrisa , quien sabe quizas entre a jugar al segundo tiempo

-y como te fue?-pregunto sweetie una vez scootaloo salio del entrenamiento

-estoy en la banca para el proximo partido-le sonrio scootaloo

-eso es bueno?

-pues si, antes ni siquiera estaba en la banca ...oye y applebloom?

-ella se fue temprano...aunque creo que para evitar a diamond tiara o quien sabe-se encojio de hombros sweetie- como sea te traje agua- se sonrojo un poco sweetie belle sacando una botella de agua de su mochila

-gracias! La necesitaba-agradecio scootaloo tomando la botella-hum...quieres que nos sentemos en el pasto?

-si!-asintio alegre sweetie belle y se sento en el pasto luego scootaloo se sento al lado -no crees que esta algo helado?-pregunto sweetie belle refregandose las manos, scootaloo dejo de beber agua para mirarla

-mmmm...yo no tengo frio, mis manos estan tibias , mira-le dijo scootaloo y coloco su mano encima de la de sweetie haciendo que se sonroje

-..es-estan muy tibias...jejej-dijo nerviosa sweetie belle

-wow tu tienes tus manos muy heladas-dijo scootaloo

-bueno...si me la sigues tomando ...tal vez no las tenga tan heladas..-murmuro sweetie belle sonrojada, scootaloo se sonrojo tambien y miro la mano de sweetie que tenia tomada y la tomo con sus dos manos

-espero que esto sirva jejej-le sonrio scootaloo y sweetie belle le devolvio la sonrisa

...

-tenemos una mision!-dijo sea swirl entrando a la sala de su club abriendo la puerta de una patada

-que?...-pregunto amethyst star seria que estaba sentada en una mesa

-debemos encontrar con quien shipear a adagio!-respondio sea swirl, amethyst star suspiro cansada

-eso es lo unico que haces?-pregunto amethyst

-amethyst, que dice mi placa?-pregunto sea swirl colocando ambas manos en su cintura

-...no tienes ninguna placa.-respondio seria

-exacto! Pero si tuviera una diria 100% shipper-le dijo sea siwrl, amethyst rodo los ojos

-entonces hay que encontrarle alguien a adagio?- pregunto fuchsia blush sentandose al lado de amethyst

-asi es!-respondio sea swirl

-um..y que pasara con el blog?-pregunto lavender lace

-si , yo ya tengo casi listo mi fic exitoso con los nombres cambiados de lyra y bon bon -dijo fuchsia

-te refieres al de laura y bin bin?-pregunto lavender lace, fuchsia asintio rapidamente

-como es que llegue a este club?-se quejo amethyst

-es que te inscribiste creyendo que era el club de teatro contenporaneo-respondio sea swirl encojiendose de hombros

-no me lo recuerdes...

...

-sabes porque nos habra citado luna aqui?-pregunto rainbow caminando junto a pinkie en la sala de teatro

-nop-respondio pinkie

-ustdes que hacen?-pregunto applejack acercandose junto a rarity -luna tambien las cito aqui?-pregunto applejack

-si, a ustedes tambien?-pregunto rainbow

-solo a applejack , pero quize acompañarla-respondio rarity, luego aparecio vinyl junto a bon bon , vinyl camino hacia rainbow

-luna las cito aqui?-le pregunto a rainbow

-si...pero nose porque-respondio rainbow, luego aparecen octavia, colgate y berry

-que raro , porque luna me habra citado?-murmuro octavia

-si y a mi tambien y no a berry-comento colgate

-agh y ahora que hiciste trixie para que luna te citara?-pregunto sunset a trixie mientras entraban a la sala de teatro

-oh mira ahi estan rainbow, pinkie, applejack y vinyl...te dije que era algo del club-le respondio trixie, despues entro adagio junto a aria y sonata

-no era necesario acompañarme-le dijo adagio a aria y sonata

-si es necesario dagi...o mira parece que no solo te cito a ti-le dijo sonata , luego entro fluttershy junto a twilight

-no lo entiendo...yo no hice nada malo...-murmuro twilight preocupada

-mira, parece que no solo te citaron a ti-le dijo fluttershy señalando a las chicas con miradas confundidas

-asi parece...pero igual es extraño-le dijo twilight

-y entonces alguien sabe que carajo sucede aqui?-pregunto rainbow

-si tu no sabes, yo menos-dijo vinyl mirando de reojo a octavia

...

-parece que llegaron todas las que cite...-le dijo luna a lyra

-asi parece...-murmuro lyra y miro el suelo, luna le tomo el hombro

-que sucede?

-es que...que pasa si no me perdonan?-murmuro lyra triste

-solo disculpate...ademas..no podran estar molestas por mucho tiempo-le dijo luna , lyra suspiro triste juntando sus dedos

-bien...-murmuro, luego miro a luna -muchas gracias por reunir a todas...si yo se los hubiera pedido no hubieran venido

-lyra...sabes que puedes contar conmigo, no como sub directora o asesora ..si no como una amiga

-gracias-dijo lyra y la abrazo

-bien, ahora ve antes de que pierdan la paciencia-le dijo luna, lyra asintio y entro a la sala de teatro haciendo que todas la miren en silencio

-..hola...-saludo nerviosa -se ...se que se preguntaran porque luna las cito aqui..

-asi es-dijo rainbow

-bien...es que...queria.. queria disculparme con todas ustedes...el grupo esta separado...y es por mi culpa , cometi errores...pero como me dijo twilight...todos cometen errores , no soy perfecta y es por eso que estoy aqui frente a ustedes pidiendoles que por favor...me perdonen-dijo curvando las cejas triste, nadie dijo una palabra, solo escuchaban con atencion, lyra miro a adagio - adagio...a ti te cite para pedirte perdon por sacar la foto tuya con sunset ...no tuve que meterme en su privacidad...pero ahora no me entrometere mas en sacarle fotos a ustedes dos asi que pue...-estaba diciendo lyra pero trixie la interrumpio tosiendo

-ejem...ellas no estan juntas...-dijo trixie levantando una ceja y luego abrazo un brazo de sunset quien rodo los ojos sonriendo

-oh...en ese caso...tambien te pido perdon trixie si es que esa foto...te hizo sentir mal-dijo lyra arrepentida, luego miro a twilight - se que no estas molesta conmigo twi...pero queria disculparme por las publicaciones que hice sobre "perversparkle" , no tuve que hacerlo ya que te hicieron pasar malos momentos, perdoname

-descuida lyra-le sonrio twilight, lyra le sonrio tambien luego desvio su mirada a octavia y colgate

-tal vez ustedes no esten del todo molestas conmigo ...pero yo les he traido muchos problemas...colgate lamento no haberte creido cuando me decias que no besaste a bon bon, perdoname por publicar ese chisme tuyo a pesar de que tuve tu permiso-le dijo, luego vio a octavia- perdoname por no estar aqui cuando se enteraron de la foto...perdoname por que te involucre en mis problemas...-colgate y octavia le sonrieron en señal de que la perdonaban, luego vio a rainbow, pinkie y applejack - y a mi ex club..rainbow,pinkie,applejack,trixie..tambien quiero disculparme porque se que por mi culpa y mis problemas se separo...haciendolas pasar un mal rato y no estuve muy presente en el tambien ...-bajo la mirada , luego la levanto para ver a vinyl y bon bon quienes desviaron la mirada

\- a ustedes en especial quiero pedirles perdon...-decia lyra mientras sus ojos se colocaban vidriosos- se que ahora estan muy molestas conmigo y que tal vez ni quieran verme...pero no se imaginan cuanto estoy sufriendo cada vez que me ignoran...vinyl...se que ya te pedi perdon pero seguire insitiendo , no he sido una buena amiga a tal punto de desepcionarte y creeme que estoy muy arrepentida ...y extraño todos esos momentos que pasabamos juntas...y hare lo que sea para que sigamos siendo amigas-una pequeña lagrima ya bajaba por la mejilla de lyra ,vinyl bajo la mirada, lyra miro a bon bon- bon bon...no sabes como me arrepiento dia a dia por no haberte dedicado tiempo y preocuparme de otras cosas , todos los dias sufro desde que te perdi...te extraño...y eres unas de las cosas mas importantes que me ha pasado en la vida...lamento por todo lo que te hice sufrir, lamento haber sido un dolor de cabeza, lamento haberte perdido-continuo , trago saliva y le dio una rapida vista a las chicas- de verdad...les pido a todas ustedes..que me perdonen...podrian..perdonarme?...-la sala se lleno de un silencio hasta que colgate camino hacia lyra

-yo si te perdono lyra-le sonrio

-y yo tambien-le dijo twilight

-yo no tengo razones de estar molesta contigo-se encojio de hombros sonata

-yo tambien te perdono!-dijo pinkie abrazandola, lyra le correspondio el abrazo ,adagio fue junto con octavia,fluttershy, rarity, sunset y trixie tambien, pero lyra vio a vinyl y bon bon que estaban con la mirada perdida en el espacio o mirando el suelo, las demas no decian nada, mas que nada esperando la reaccion de vinyl y bon bon

-gracias por escuchar-dijo lyra dando una debil sonrisa y luego se fue- tal vez nunca tenga su perdon...-murmuro lyra triste mientras caminaba mirando al suelo , llego al baño del instituto y se vio al espejo seguido de limpiarse las lagrimas

Bon bon levanto la mirada y vio como algunas chicas se retiraban y otras conversaban , desvio su mirada a vinyl quien miraba perdidamente el vacio, bon bon suspiro triste y comenzo a caminar mientras pensaba en lyra, ya no estaba molesta con ella...

Antes de que colgate saliera de la sala de teatro vio a vinyl que seguia mirando al vacio, camino hacia ella

-hey...-murmuro haciendo que vinyl pestañee despertando de sus pensamientos , al dirigir su mirada a colgate noto solo quedaban ellas en la sala de teatro

-hey...-murmuro vinyl

-sin ...rencores?-pregunto colgate , vinyl la miro- ya sabes...lo que paso cuando viste la foto..

-no...tenias razon en todo lo que dijiste...yo tambien actue mal al comenzar algo con trixie-le dijo vinyl colocando sus manos en su bolsillo

-...quiero que todo sea como antes...-murmuro colgate , vinyl solo miro el suelo - la...la vas a perdonar?

-no lo se, digo...ahora se que todo lo planeo suri...pero tambien en parte fue culpa de lyra

-ya veo...recuerdas la vez que estaban discutiendo cuando peleaste con octavia?-pregunto colgate, vinyl asintio mirando el suelo- bueno...solo piensa si realmente quieres acabar con una linda amistad-continuo colgate y se fue dejando a vinyl sola en la sala de teatro, quien cerro los ojos...

**Flashback**

Lyra y vinyl se miraron primero con el ceño fruncido, pero luego ablandaron sus miradas al darse cuenta de quien era realmente con quien estaban discutiendo

-lyra...yo..lo siento..-dijo vinyl arrepentida

-descuida "amihermana"- respondio lyra sonriendo, vinyl le sonrio tambien y la abrazo _(cap estupida y sensual colgate) _

-hum vinyl...-dijo lyra mientras cavaba, vinyl solo la miro levantando una ceja, lyra trago saliva- res-respecto a lo de ayer con octavia..yo no..

-descuida, se que no fue tu culpa- dijo vinyl tranquilamente- ademas se que a ti te gusta bon bon...-continuo vinyl

-q-que?! -dijo lyra sonrojada

-no puedes negarlo, ya las vi- dijo riendo vinyl, lyra suspiro

-si...me gusta bon bon..-dijo lyra sonrojada- pero no le digas ni a colgate, ni a berry , ni a octavia, ni a nadie , queremos mantenerlo en secreto por ahora! - dijo rapidamente lyra, vinyl rio

-descuida, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- dijo dandole una sonrisa amistosa a su amiga

-gracias- le dijo agradecida lyra

-ahora cavemos y terminemos con esto rapido- dijo vinyl, lyra asintio y ambas chocaron sus puños _(cap mmmm pie grande? )_

-no espera porfavor!- grito lyra y vinyl se detuvo pero no se volteo- yo...no quiero irme asi...de verdad quiero que quedemos bien...porque vinyl...tu..tu eres mi " amihermana" recuerdas?...se que hice mal, lo admito, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que no tuve opcion, la he estado pasando muy mal...y tu eras quien casi siempre me subia el animo y me ayudaba a superar las cosas, detesto que estemos peleadas vinyl, tu eres como mi hermana y me arrepiento demasiado por todo lo que hice, he tomado muy malas deciciones perdiendo personas muy importantes , entre unas de ellas estas tu, yo...te quiero mucho vinyl... _( cap tarde para el person lyra)_

-que pasa con esa cara?-pregunto vinyl a su amiga, lyra la miro y se acomodo para quedar sentada en su cama

-tu sabes muy bien...-respondio secamente, vinyl coloco una mirada de preocupacion, pero luego le dio una sonrisa

-bueno...no puedo entender como te sientes, pero quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo y siempre estare contigo..-dijo vinyl con una calida sonrisa, lyra la miro y le sonrio luego se levanto y abrazo fuertemente a vinyl

-gracias amiga-dijo mientras la abrazaba, vinyl le correspondio el abrazo

-animo lyra...no es el fin del mundo- dijo vinyl suavemente mientras se alejaba un poco para mirarle la cara- ademas eres una chica muy divertida, alegre, inteligente, fuerte, linda y talentosa

-vinyl...gracias

-de nada, para eso estan las amigas

-siempre seremos amigas verdad?

-siempre...por eso arriba ese animo _( cap que rarity no escuche)_

**FinFlashback**

Vinyl dio un largo suspiro , vio el techo por unos segundos y luego comenzo a caminar hacia la salida

_al otro dia..._

-huh? Mira pinkie- dijo rainbow señalando el diario mural

-que cosa?-pregunto pinkie

-este afiche...habra un concurso y el premio es economico!-dijo rainbow emocionada- imagina si ganamos...tal vez podremos comprar el jacuzzi!

-es verdad!...oh...pero es un concurso escolar..-dijo pinkie

-y?

-y que pasa si lo que ganamos se va para la escuela?

-ow...es verdad...bueno...para la proxima...

_..._

-es imposible...no puedo shipear a adagio con ninguna chica de aqui!-dijo sea swirl ya con ojeras cerca de la reja del instituto -y porque demora tanto?-pregunto en eso cae un chico de la reja

-auch...-se quejo

-ya era hora!-dijo sea swirl ayudando a que se levante

-perdon...es dificil huir -respondio kai levantandose, en eso cae otro chico de la reja , sea swirl agarra a kai de la camisa y lo acerca a ella

-que significa eso?!-pregunto mientras que con la otra mano señalaba al chico en el suelo que tenia cabello castaño y ojos azules

-amm jajaja...el es whooves-respondio kai , sea swirl lo miro de reojo y este saludo nervioso

-y que hace aqui?-pregunto

-bueno..es que..vino a ver a su novia- respondio , sea swirl solto a kai y miro rapidamente a whooves

-a si?! Eso es romatico! Y quien es dime!-insistio sea swirl , esta vez acercandose a whooves

-es la chica mas hermosa que ha pisado el planeta- respondio con cara de enamorado

-pero de que hablas? Yo no soy tu novia...ay estaba jugando jajajajaj , eso fue muy liindo! Ya dime quien es! Necesito saber!-suplico con una gran sonrisa- debo saber- dijo mas seria juntando su nariz con la de whooves

-amm hahahahah pu-pues..-dijo nervioso whooves

-whooves!-dijo de pronto una voz familiar atras de sea , sea swirl solto a whooves y dibujo una gran sonrisa sin voltearse todavia

-no puedo creerlo! Grito fangirl silencioso!-dijo y simulo que gritaba con los ojos cerrados agarrandose el cabello - porque nunca me lo dijiste?!-pregunto de pronto volteandose a derpy

-nunca preguntaste-se encojio de hombros , luego corrio a abrazar a whooves quien la espero con los brazos abiertos y se dieron un tierno beso

-aawwww no son lindos?-pregunto sea swirl abrazando fuertemente a kai

-no...puedo...respirar...-intento decir como pudo kai

-perdon! Jejej oh claro a lo que te llame , mira hay una chica que necesito buscarle un ship , es seria mmm madura? Si madura , le gusta la musica supongo ya que sabe cantar y...hasta ahora eso es lo unico que se

-eh?

-a que si en tu internado hay un chico con actitudes similares o muy diferentes

-oh...pues...mmm...dijiste musica?..por que conozco a uno que es como medio musico-respondio kai encojiendose de hombros -y nose como que el tiene ganas de enamorarse...

-eso es excelente! Un sentimiento en comun! La musica...asi como el octascratch , i love it!- aplaudio sea swirl -y como se llama?

-pues..flash

-bien! Investiga mas sobre el al igual que yo sobre adagio y seran la pareja perfecta muajajajaj!

-amm ok...oye tu no has pensado en enamorarte? En vez de buscar parejas para los demas?

-mmm nunca lo habia pensado...siempre tengos mis otps en mente...ellos son como mi gran amors -dijo pensativa- aunque creo que amethyst me coquetea a pesar de que yo la shippeo con roseluck , creo que lavender tambien me coquetea aunque admito que suena tentador aparecer en un fic y que tenga dialogo y todo ...-murmuro pensativa

-que dijiste?-pregunto kai rascandose la cabeza

-no, nunca lo habia pensado- le dijo - y tu? Estas soltero o haces yaoi en tu escuela? Ya sabes...

-que?! No! , estoy soltero!-dijo kai algo molesto

-no por mucho! Deja que sea swirl busque tu media naranja!-dijo sea swirl abrazandolo

_En la hora de almuerzo..._

-oye bon bon...iras a almorzar?-pregunto berry caminando junto a bon bon

-no...ire a tomar un poco de aire- respondio bon bon cabizbaja

-como digas- dijo berry y entro al comedor

Rainbow resibio su bandeja y miro con disgusto la comida

-agh estoy cansada de esto-murmuro con asco , luego miro a pinkie -es oficial pinkie debemos hacer algo si o si para cambiar esto...lo que sea!

-lo que digas dashie- le sonrio pinkie

Lyra resibio su bandeja y la miro desanimada , comenzo a caminar mirando fijamente su bandeja , luego levanto su mirada y no encontro a bon bon , pero pudo divisar a vinyl comiendo con una mirada seria junto a rainbow, pinkie, applejack, rarity, twilight y fluttershy. Mientras caminaba mirando esa mesa se descuido por donde pisaba y tropezo con el pie de gilda haciendo que caiga sobre su bandeja , algunas chicas guardaron silencio para mirar la escena mientras que otras reian , lyra se levanto avergonzada ,no cayo encima de la comida pero si encima de la caja de jugo, gilda al ver la mancha de jugo en el short de lyra comenzo a reir descontroladamente, haciendo que todas en el comedor se centre en la escena

-oh vaya jajajajajajaj no sabia jajajaj no sabia que eras una moja pantalones jajaj-comenzo a reir gilda junto a la mayoria del comedor

-no es gracioso...-murmuro lyra molesta mientras recogia su bandeja totalmente humillada e incomoda por las molestas risas del comedor , una vez levanto la bandeja iba a dar un paso para comenzar a caminar pero gilda continuo

-jajajaj oh espera no te vayas todavia moja pantalones jajaj debo sacarte una foto pipi jajaj!-reia sacando su celular al igual que otras estudiantes , lyra bajo la mirada molesta , iba a comenzar a caminar pero nota que la risa de gilda y las demas estudiantes paraban , al levantar la mirada vio a gilda perpleja mientras que otras estudiantes miraban confundidas , lyra al voltear la vista ve a vinyl al lado de ella con la mirada fija en gilda y al bajar mas la mirada vio que su falda blanca estaba mojada tambien, lyra rapidamente levanto la vista a la cara de vinyl impresionada, vinyl la miro y le sonrio , lyra le devolvio la sonrisa con los ojos brillantes , de pronto una mano toca el hombro de lyra que al girar su cara se encontro con rainbow sonriendole que tambien tenia su falda mojada y junto a ella estaban pinkie, applejack , trixie, colgate , twilight incluso roseluck quienes tenian sus faldas mojadas tambien

-q-que?...-pregunto gilda impresionada

-yo tambien soy una moja pantalones- dijo vinyl

-al igual que yo-dijo rainbow

-beuno..ejem...trixie no.. solo queria ser popular- dijo trixie haciendo que las chicas la miren -estaba bromeando! -dijo inmediatamente, gilda las quedo mirando por unos segundos sin saber que hacer

-meh..-murmuro y les saco una foto igual

-osea que ...me perdonan?-pregunto lyra mirando a rainbow quien asintio con las demas que estaban junto a ella , luego lyra giro su cabeza a ver a vinyl

-si te perdono...amihermana-le sonrio , lyra la abrazo fuertemente y vinyl le correspondio -amigas para siempre

-para siempre-repitio lyra emocionada , las demas observaban la escena conmovidas

-bueno...valio la pena desperdiciar jugo de manzana- dijo applejack acomodandose el sombrero

-si-asintio twilight

-...no tenia que ser real?...oh oh..-dijo rainbow mirandose la falda , las demas la miraron -cayeron! Jajajaj como se les ocurre que me orinare de verdad? Jajajaj

Despues de clases lyra fue al baño , se vio al espejo y sonrio

-al menos logre el perdon de vinyl...-murmuro sonriendose -ahora si tal vez la vida le esta comenzando a sonreir a lyra...-continuo , luego bajo la mirada y suspiro triste- pero bon bon...todavia no consigo su perdon...si tan solo supiera cuanto la extraño o necesito...

Bon bon iba caminando por los pasillos mirando el suelo triste , pensando en las palabras dichas por lyra el dia anterior

-lyra...no sabes cuanto me haces falta...-murmuro triste bon bon reprimiendo una lagrima

luego se detuvo al ver a lyra saliendo del baño que se le quedo mirandola fijamente, ambas se quedaron mirandose fijamente hasta que lyra decidio hablar

-..bon bon...yo..-estaba diciendo pero se detuvo al ver que bon bon comenzo a caminar hacia ella y se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, lyra vio que tenia los ojos vidriosos lo que hizo que ella tambien los coloque vidriosos

-yo...yo tambien...te extrañe-murmuro y luego la abrazo fuertemente , lyra quedo impresionada por unos segundos pero luego le correspondio el abrazo

-de verdad?-pregunto lyra mientras unas lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla , bon bon la abrazo con mas fuerza

-si, si te extrañe...no te imaginas cuanto-respondio luchando con el nudo en su garganta, lyra rompio el abrazo para mirarla a la cara

-yo tambien bony-le murmuro , bon bon la miro a los ojos y dio una leve sonrisa sonrojada

-lo se..-murmuro y le tomo la cara con ambas manos y comenzo a besarla haciendo que lyra se sonroje , rapidamente lyra enrollo sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de bon bon, luego de un tiempo se separaron para tomar aire

-no volvere a dejarte ir...-le murmuro lyra

-y yo tampoco a ti- murmuro bon bon y nuevamente juntaron sus labios...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finalmente :'D las cosas se estan solucionando x3 lo que significa que ya esta llegando a su fin , pero tranquis que todavia falta una cosa y quizas ya infieran a lo que me refiero...pues si el jacuzzi (? Bueno no tan asi XD **

**Las canciones que aparecieron en la radio son estas:**

**\- mil pedazos de cristina y los subterraneos**

**-en las manos de dios de nelly furtado**

**-mala suerte de jesse y joy**

**-amigos de enanitos verdes**

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este cap asi como yo disfrute escribirlo **

**No se pierdan el siguiente cap de instituto canterlot recargado**

**Como siempre gracias por dejar reviews que son como baterias para mi en serio XDD claro y gracias por leer ya que las visitas que tiene el fic tambien me insentiva :3**


	32. la razon

Lyra se levanto estirandose con una gran sonrisa , en eso vinyl entra por la puerta

-hola lyra , mejor amiga , como estas?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-excelente!-respondio lyra chocando los puños con ella

-es un excelente dia lyra-le dijo berry sonriendole

-asi es y creo que bon bon te esta esperando en el gimnasio -dijo colgate asomandose por la ventana

-ve y no te preocupes por tu desayuno , yo te prepare tu favorito-dijo octavia ingresando con una bandeja con delicias

-muchas gracias!-agradecio lyra y luego se llevo todo la boca - bien! Hoy es un excelente dia! -dijo , tomo su mochila y salio por la ventana , mientras caminaba miro el cielo y el sol tenia una sonrisa

-wow lyra ,luces raaadiante-le guiño un ojo el sol

-lo se!-asintio lyra , rainbow se une a lyra

-hola lyra! Ten esto!-le dijo pasandole un ramo de flores -le encantara

-gracias rainbow!- agradecio lyra

-hey lyra!-la llamo applejack con una bola de beisbol y se la lanzo, lyra saco un bate y bateo la bola haciendo un cuadrangular , haciendo que varias chicas la levante celebrando y salga confetti , despues dejaron a lyra en la entrada del instituto y comenzo a correr al gimnasio, una vez entro estaba bon bon con una gran sonrisa

-hola amor de mi vida-la saludo besandola - queria decirte que adopte este pony -dijo sacando un pony color menta y ojos dorados

-casemosnos-dijo lyra

-hey lyra despierta!-dijo el pony

-que?

-despiertaaa!-grito el pony

Lyra abre los ojos rapidamente

-huh?...fue un sueño?-murmuro refregandose los ojos

-seguramente-respondio berry -como sea , es hora de que te despiertes o llegaremos tarde-continuo, lyra se rasco la cabeza confundida

-osea que...todo fue un sueño?-pregunto lyra mientras vinyl entraba a la habitacion

-lo mas probable...-murmuro vinyl recogiendo su mochila, lyra agrando los ojos

-osea que no me perdonaste realmente?! Lo del comedor fue un sueño?! Y y..y lo de bon bon tambien?!-pregunto lyra desesperada, vinyl comenzo a reir

-de que estas hablando? Jajajaj eso no fue un sueño lyra -respondio vinyl , lyra respiro aliviada

-bueno...es un excelente dia -dijo berry

-oigan sera mejor que se apresuren , las clases ya van a comenzar-dijo colgate asomandose por la ventana

-si y apresurense ...y creo que no podran tomar leche para el desayuno ya que esta vencida..-dijo octavia seria abriendo la puerta , luego la cerro

-owww..-murmuro triste berry, lyra respiro hondo

-no importa , todavia sigue siendo un excelente dia-dijo lyra sonriendo y se vistio rapidamente , luego miro la ventana -quizas pueda hacer lo mismo que en mi sueño...-murmuro y salto por la ventana pero se tropezo con un pie haciendo que gire por el pasto , pero luego se levanto rapidamente, se sacudio y comenzo a caminar con una gran sonrisa- no esta radiante hoy el sol?-se pregunto y levanto la vista hacia el sol pero rapidamente se comenzo a refregar los ojos, luego rainbow se unio a lyra

-hola lyra! Dame la mano-dijo rainbow feliz , lyra se la dio y le dio ligeramente la corriente -jajajaja nunca falla -rio , lyra iba a decir algo pero le llego una pelota de beisbol en la frente , pero no le golpeo tan fuerte

-ups...perdon lyra! Le estaba mostrando a trixie que puedo lanzar la pelota mas fuerte que ella- dijo applejack inmediatamente

-y trixie gano!-dijo trixie presumidamente

-no es cierto!- exclamo applejack

-descuiden chicas...auch...-se quejo lyra tocandose la frente, luego se escucho el timbre que indica el inicio de clases

-rapido! Vamos a llegar tarde!-dijo rainbow y todas comenzaron a correr a la entrada- que tienes ahora lyra?-pregunto rainbow mientras iba corriendo por los pasillos junto a lyra

-gimnasia-respondio lyra corriendo junto a rainbow

-yo artes, nos vemos!-se despidio rainbow deteniendose y entrando a una sala, lyra siguio corriendo

-lo bueno es que tengo gimnasia junto a bony!- murmuro lyra feliz corriendo hasta el gimnasio, entro a los camarines para colocarse la ropa de gimnasia que era una camisa blanca y shorts o pantalones azules ,en el caso de lyra eran shorts, una vez salio para reunirse con las demas se escucho el silbato de spitfire

-hearstrings!- grito spitfire

-eh que?-pregunto lyra

-que significan estas horas de llegada?-pregunto caminando hacia lyra

-amm...no...no lo se...-dijo lyra, spitfire hizo sonar el silbato cerca de su rostro

-15 vueltas al rededor del gimnasio, ahoraa!-le grito , luego comenzo a caminar al grupo de chicas reunidas, lyra vio a bon bon entre el grupo de chicas y le dio una sonrisa mientras la saludaba agitando la mano torpemente, bon bon sonrio y la saludo tambien, lyra comenzo a trotar por el gimnasio pero se detuvo al escuchar nuevamente el silbato de spitfire

-lulamoon! estas son horas de llegar?!-pregunto spitfire caminando hacia trixie que se estaba abrochando sus zapatillas

-pues..-estaba respondiendo trixie pero el silbato de spitfire la interrumpio

-no! No lo son, 15 vueltas al rededor del gimnasio, ahoraa!-grito spitfire

-hecho!-asintio trixie sonriendo como si la estuviera desafiando y comenzo a correr al rededor del gimnasio a gran velocidad , incluso haciendo que lyra pierda un poco el equilibrio al pasar al lado de ella - comete el polvo que va dejando trrrixie!-dijo volteandose a lyra corriendo de espaldas

-pero no es una carrera..-dijo lyra, trixie se detuvo

-no lo es?...-pregunto confundida , lyra nego con la cabeza - entonces no tiene sentido si trixie no gana nada! ...no importa si esto no es una carrera...entonces trixie la convertira en una carrera!-exclamo y continuo corriendo

-parece que cuando se trata de deportes sigue siendo competitiva...-murmuro lyra, luego giro a ver a bon bon y suspiro enamorada

En el recreo...

Amethyst star estaba en su casillero guardando unos cuadernos

-hey amethyst me puedes dar la hora? Mi celular se descargo-pregunto roseluck acercandose

-claro, son las 10:05 -respondio amethyst

-ok gracias-agradacio roseluck mientras se iba

-no hay problema-dijo amethyst sonriendo , luego coloca una cara seria y se voltea encontrandose con sea swirl quien la miraba sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes- es en serio? Solo me pregunto la hora!

-ahora sera la hora, despues sera una cita y despues noviazgo! Oh dios , no te imaginas cuantas tramas para fanfics se me acaban de ocurrir!

-agh! Solo me pidio la hora-dijo amethyst molesta mientras cerraba su casillero y luego se fue molesta

\- "todo por la hora"...no...mmm un nombre mas romantico..."la hora de nuestro amor"..si puede ser..-murmuro sea swirl pensativa

...

-bueno...esto no resulto como me lo esperaba...-dijo rainbow mirando el periodico , atras estaban asomadas vinyl, applejack, twilight, pinkie y trixie

"Las moja pantalones de canterlot" era el titular , en la foto aparecian las chicas con las faldas mojadas y miradas orgullosas

-si...tampoco como yo lo esperaba..-murmuro vinyl

-en mi mente la escena se veia mas bonita..-comento applejack

-si...-respondieron las demas

-bueno , pero valio la pena no?-dijo vinyl apartando el periodico

-aaawww siii!-grito pinkie y unio a todas en un abrazo

-me alegra que ahora si todo se resuelva completamente- sonrio applejack, rainbow se alejo

-no todo..-dijo seria

-porque?-preguntaron todas

-no puedo creer que lo hayan olvidado!- dijo rainbow impresionada y alejandose unos pasos como si desconociera a las chicas, las demas la miraron sin decir nada - hablo del club!

-aaaahhhhhh eso -dijieron todas al mismo tiempo

-en serio solo diran eso?-pregunto rainbow levantando una ceja

-bueno...yo ni estaba en ese club asi que nose...-comento twilight

-debe volver, estamos todas bien -dijo rainbow

-es verdad, realmente la pasabamos bien -asintio applejack

-sii! Recuerdan cuando dashie canto call me maybe?-pregunto pinkie riendo colocando su braso al rededor de los hombros de rainbow. trixie, vinyl y applejack comenzaron a reir inmediatamente

-que nunca olvidaran eso?!-pregunto rainbow frustrada

-asi es como se siente- dijo twilight ,luego una chica choco con twilight sin querer

-ups , perdon perversparkle -se disculpo la chica y siguio caminando

-oww-se quejo triste twilight mirando el suelo y se fue

-o cuando lyra hizo unos muffins horribles-continuo trixie

-o cuando trixie perdio la memoria jajja-rio rainbow

-no es gracioso -dijo trixie molesta

-o cuando golpeamos a trixie para hacer sentir mejor a lyra- continuo pinkie y comenzaron a reir todas a excepcion de trixie

-aahh que buenos tiempos- comento applejack

-hablando de lyra , donde estara ella?-pregunto rainbow

-seguramente con bon bon-respondio applejack dandole codazos a trixie quien asentia riendo

...

Bon bon cerro su casillero y al girar su rostro se encontro con lyra sonriendo

-hola..-saludo nerviosa mientras su rostro lentamente se volvia rojo

-hola-la saludo bon bon sonriendo tambien sonrojada

-amm como estas?-pregunto nerviosa

-ahora bien -respondio bon bon

-yo tambien jejej -rio lyra torpemente , lo que hizo que bon bon tambien comienze a reir -bueno...amm te parece si despues de clases vamos a caminar? Ya sabes...para pasar tiempo..juntas jeje-dio una sonrisa lyra mas sonrojada

-se me encantaria -respondio bon bon sonriendole

-lamento interrumpir pero te importa que me robe a lyra unos cinco minutitos?-pregunto rainbow acercandose junto a vinyl, applejack, trixie y pinkie

-pues..no-respondio bon bon

-excelente porque debemos hablar con celestia- dijo rainbow

-oh ok...ya las alcanzo-dijo lyra, las chicas comenzaron a caminar, lyra volvio a ver a bon bon - despues te veo -le sonrio y le beso la mejilla haciendo que bon bon se sonroje intensamente y lyra se unio al grupo de chicas

-we come back bitches!- dijo rainbow entrando a la oficina de la princesa celestia

-que dijo?-pregunto celestia impresionada, al lado estaba luna quien solto una carcajada

-amm...nada jejeej-dijo rainbow nerviosa y se sento en una silla frente al escritorio de celestia, mientras que las demas se quedaron paradas

-bien...a que se debe esta visita?-pregunto celestia seria

-vera, sere directa...el club de entretenimiento vuelve- dijo rainbow colocando ambas manos en su nuca

-de verdad?-pregunto luna sonriendo

-asi es... seis miembros y nos gustaria que la subdirectora luna sea nuestra asesora- asintio rainbow , celestia vio a luna quien sonreia de oreja a oreja

-mmmmm no lo se...-murmuro celestia pensativa

-por favor, piense en la amistad- dijo applejack

-piense en la alegria!-le siguio pinkie

-piense en la union-continuo vinyl

-piense en trixie -dijo trixie , las demas la miraron -que?

-que no ves que si piensa en ti no va a dejar que el club vuelva?-pregunto rainbow

-tu que sabes?-dijo trixie molesta

-se que soy genial-se señalo rainbow, trixie rodo los ojos

-pss oigan tenemos que seguir suplicando..-susurro lyra

-oh es verdad-susurro vinyl , luego de manera sincronizada las chicas miraron a celestia con cara de cachorrito

-eso me esta perturbando- murmuro celestia

-ya celestia, deja que el club vuelva, cumplen con los requisitos -dijo luna

-bueno...es verdad-murmuro celestia, luna sonrio

-yes! Sweet victory!- grito rainbow levantandose de la silla y luego comenzo a chocar los cinco con las demas -se los dije! Se los dije!- decia rainbow chocando los cinco , celestia rodo los ojos mientras que luna observaba todo sonriendo

Despues de clases...

-oigan...no se sienten como observadas?-pregunto sonata que estaba sentada en una banca, al lado de ella estaba aria y al otro lado adagio

-tal vez por que hay una chica sentada al lado mio que nos ha estado observando todo este tiempo?-pregunto aria seria señalando con el pulgar a sea swirl que estaba sentada al lado de aria

-oohh seguramente era por eso...-murmuro sonata

-oh , ustedes sigan con lo suyo , yo solo estoy vigilando a adagio-respondio sea swirl encojiendose de hombro

-y por que me estas vigilando?-pregunto adagio levantando una ceja

-por ahora es confidencial, ahora dime adagio , supongamos que hay un chico que su nombre es mmmm...brad y..

-me gustaria seguir escuchandote pero me acaba de llegar un mensaje que me solicita- dijo adagio revisando su celular, luego se levanto y miro a aria y a sonata - a ustedes tambien

-tambien?-pregunto sonata confundida, adagio asintio

-rainbow nos mando un mensaje diciendo que vayamos a la antigua sala de musica- respondio adagio, aria se levanto de la banca y luego lo hizo sonata

-vamos-dijo aria y le tomo la mano a sonata haciendo que se sonroje

-bu-bueno...-murmuro sonata sonrojada y comenzaron a caminar, sea swirl se quedo sentada pensando

-dijo "me gustaria seguir escuchandote"...entonces si le estaba agradando la idea..-murmuro Sea pensativa

...

Bon bon y lyra iban caminando fuera del instituto , lyra estaba llevando su mochila en la mano mientras que la de bon bon la tenia colgando en su espalda

-si recuerdo eso- dijo bon bon sonriendo

-si jejje-rio lyra -oye bony...

-si lyra?

-puedo?...pu-puedo?..-estaba preguntando lyra nerviosa y sonrojada

-que?-pregunto bon bon confundida,lyra miro el suelo muy sonrojada y lentamente le tomo la mano a bon bon quien se sonrojo tambien

-tomarte la mano?-pregunto levantando la vista para mirar a bon bon

-si puedes-respondio bon bon sonriendole, luego suena el celular de lyra, solto su mochila que la traia en la mano para poder sacar el celular de su bolsillo

-oh...es un mensaje de rainbow -murmuro lyra viendo su celular -dice que vaya a la sala del club...

-a mi tambien me llego un mensaje de rainbow... diciendo que vaya a la antigua sala de musica- dijo bon bon revisando su celular

-bueno...tal vez sea urgente..-dijo lyra

-si..

-pero...podemos ir de la mano?-sonrio lyra

-por supuesto

...

-bien seguramente se preguntaran porque las cite aqui- dijo rainbow una vez entraron lyra y bon bon , rainbow estaba con luna frente a un pizarron .trixie , applejack, vinyl y pinkie en el sofa mientras que sunset,aria , sonata, adagio, twilight, fluttershy, rarity, berry, colgate y octavia al rededor de la mesa que tenia el club

-la verdad yo me estaba preguntando que hora es-dijo sonata encojiendose de hombros

-bueno , pero el caso es que las cite por algo muy importante y necesito la ayda de todas ustedes porque se que juntas trabajamos bien..-comenzo a decir rainbow

-ya ve rapido al grano!-grito pinkie seguido de risas de applejack, vinyl , luna, trixie y lyra

-bien , bien...el caso es que como veran ultimamemte han dado comidas de mala calidad durante el almuerzo

-si..ya no hay martes de tacos..-murmuro sonata triste

-exacto y es porque el instituto tiene una pequeña deuda y la reunion la organize para ver una forma de ganar dinero para ayudar con la deuda y tambien para instalar el jacuzzi-dijo rainbow

-jacuzzi! Jacuzzi! Jacuzzi!-comenzaron a decir emocionadas vinyl, pinkie, applejack y trixie

-ademas de que cortaron los programas en hd en la sala de profesores' por eso den sus ideas, estamos abiertas a cualquier sugerencia-dijo luna

-mmmm tal vez podriamos reciclar-dijo twilight

-no! Nos demorariamos mucho-dijo rainbow inmediatamente

-piensen en grande-comento luna

-un gran show de magia-opino trixie

-si eres tu la ilucionista entonces perderiamos dinero en vez de ganar -bromeo rainbow causando risas en algunas chicas

-mmm pasear perros?-dijo lyra dudosa

-esa idea me gusta- dijo fluttershy

-noo! Vamos! Piensen-exclamo rainbow

-lavar autos, tal vez- sugirio adagio

-nah..-nego rainbow

-dashie! Recuerdas el concurso?!-pregunto de pronto pinkie levantandose del sofa

-te refieres al de..-estaba diciendo rainbow pero pinkie salio corriendo de la sala

-eso fue...repentino..-murmuro rarity, al rato pinkie volvio

-exacto! Este concurso de preguntas! El premio es economico!-exclamo energica pinkie mostrando el afiche, vinyl fue y tomo el folleto

-pues si pero el monto dinero no es mucho..-comento rascandose la cabeza- no alcanzaria para el jacuzzi

-pero la final sera en el museo-dijo pinkie

-creo que se me ocurrio algo...-sonrio rainbow

-como?-pregunto vinyl

\- se me ocurrio una idea relacionada con el museo...-murmuro rainbow

-te refieres a...-estaba diciendo luna

-sip-asintio rainbow y agarro una tiza mientras caminaba a la pizarra- he ido un par de veces a ese museo , tal vez no tenga pinturas originales pero las replicas si cuestan dinero...-continuo mientras dibujaba el museo

-oye espera, estas diciendo que quieres robar el museo?-pregunto colgate confundida

-robar no...solo tomaremos prestado una pintura, dejamos una replica de la replica , mantendremos la replica oculta hasta que se den cuenta de que falta, esperamos a ver la recompensa y bam! La entregamos diciendo que la encontramos , nos pagan y compramos el jacuzzi!-dijo rainbow esquematizando el plan

-pero...como "tomariamos prestado" una pintura en el museo? Primero como ingresamos al museo? Y segundo como evadimos a los guardias?-pregunto sunset seria

-ahi es donde entra esto-dijo luna mostrando el afiche del concurso, las chicas quedaron impresionadas a que luna apoyara una idea tan antivalorica , a excepcion de las que pertenecian al club quienes lo tomaron como algo normal

-y como?-pregunto lyra, luna tomo la tiza , camino hacia el pizarron y encerro en un circulo el dibujo del museo de rainbow

-bueno...pero necesito que todas estén de acuerdo-dijo luna- están de acuerdo?-preguntó luna seria

-si!-asintieron todas, mas que nada porque estaban frente a una subdirectora, luna asintió lentamente sonriendo

-bien...esto es lo que se me ocurrio...continuó - tres tendrán que inscribirse para participar en el concurso y hacer lo posible para llegar a la final...y como la final sera en el museo sera el momento perfecto para infiltrarse para robar ya que estará la mayoría atenta a la final

-pero..y.-estaba diciendo aria

-los guardias no serán problema- dijo luna , las chicas se quedaron calladas unos segundos

-aceptó!- dijo rainbow- no tenemos nada que perder si lo hacemos bien, y si nos descubren no podemos ir a la cárcel porque somos menores de edad- continuo

-de hecho...yo a principios de este año cumplí 18- dijo sunset

-y donde estaba yo que no me entere?!preguntó inmediatamente pinkie

-de vacasiones..-respondió sunset

-bien bien...pero ese no es el caso...-dijo rainbow

-bueno les daré mi ayuda con una condición , y es que yo "no se nada" del tema- dijo luna

-todavía no estoy muy segura...- murmuro twilihgt

\- lo siento pero ya aceptaron- dijo vinyl

\- pero quienes participarán en el concurso?- pregunto pinkie , rainbow miro a twilight

\- lo siento , pero no...si ayudare en esto sera en una ayuda pequeña - negó twilight

\- ooww andale - la animo rainbow, twilight negó - sunset?

\- lo mismo que twilight...si tu estas tan interesada , porque no participas tu?- le dijo

\- oye eso suena excelente! - exclamo ranbow

\- que?! No lo decía en serio !- dijo sunset inmediatamente

\- no es tan difícil - se encogió de hombros rainbow

\- entonces trixie también participara!- dijo trixie levantándose del sofá

\- que?!- preguntaron las chicas impresionadas

\- pues yo igual! - exclamo lyra- para compensar todo lo que hice

\- por favor diganme que están bromeando..- dijo aria

\- que? Que tiene?- pregunto trixie

\- que el concurso es academico... Deberán responder preguntas relacionadas con la escuela o cosas así - le respondió sunset

\- y? preguntó trixie

\- que ni si quieran saben cuanto es 8x8 - le dijo sunset

\- que?! 8 x 8 es 88 , JA! como te quedo el ojo shimmer?- se burlo rainbow haciendo que algunas se golpeen la frente con la palma de su mano

\- eso no es 8 + 8 ?- murmuro lyra

\- es en serio?- pregunto adagio seria

\- claro que no , es 64 - respondió trixie

\- exacto trixie, pero lo supiste por que utilizaste la calculadora de tu celular - dijo sunset

\- bien pero tenemos tiempo de aprender algo de aquí a cuando comienze el concurso, las que mas saben nos ayudaran - dijo rainbow

-me parece bien - asintió lyra

\- que sunset sea la maestra de trixie!- dijo trixie inmediatamente

\- bien...pero necesitare ayuda... Y mucha...- dijo sunset

\- si quieren yo también ayudo a enseñar - dijo twilight

\- y yo - levantó la mano bon bon

\- tal vez yo también...- murmuro colgate

\- bien entonces ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos por eso ahora , sera mejor que vuelvan a sus cabañas y haremos otra reunión para hablar del " préstamo" pronto - dijo luna y se fue, las chicas comenzaron a retirarse de a poco

Octavia fue a caminar por las afueras de las cabañas y se sentó en el pasto frente al lago, a lo lejos vio a lyra caminar de la mano con bon bon, octavia sonrió

\- parece que todo se resolvió..-murmuro ,luego bajo la mirada - casi todo...- murmuro pensando en vinyl, realmente cada vez la estaba extrañando mas y mas , pero que hacer ahora? Ir y decirle que la extraña? Suena como algo tan facil , pero el orgullo esta presente impidiendo como una barrera hablar con vinyl, una de las dos debia ceder , pero quien?

\- mejor pienso en otra cosa..- dijo abriendo su mochila y sacando unas partituras , el viento soplo fuertemente haciendo que una vuele al lago -noo - exclamo levantándose rápidamente y corrió a la orilla del lago, se arrodillo y trato de estirar su mano pero estaba muy lejos , así que se levanto y trato de acercarla con el pie pero era imposible, rápidamente ve una rama botada al lado de ella , la recogió y estiro su mano con la rama

-ya...casi...- decía inclinando su cuerpo mas hacia adelante y apoyada en un pie, pero se inclino tanto que perdió el equilibro haciendo que caiga al lago - uuugggghhhh!- se quejo molesta golpeando el lago con fuerza , aun así gateo por el lago hasta la partitura , una vez la tomo se sentó en el lago viendo la partitura mojada - se secara con el secador de cabello...-murmuro viendo la partitura

\- necesitas...ayuda?- pregunto vinyl aguantando la risa al ver a octavia sentada en el lago con una partitura

\- v-vinyl?! - pregunto octavia inmediatamente sonrojándose al instante , mas que nada por como vinyl la encontró

-tanto calor tenias? - pregunto vinyl, octavia fruncio el ceño , vinyl rápidamente camino unos pasos adentrándose un poco al lago y le extendió la mano- te ayudo- continuo, octavia tomo lentamente la mano de vinyl haciendo que se sonrojara mas al igual que vinyl, quedaron mirándose unos segundos , vinyl le sonrió y octavia miro hacia otro lado mas sonrojada con el ceño fruncido, vinyl ayudo a octavia levantarse

\- gracias..- dijo mirando hacia otro lado caminando fuera del lago

\- no hay de que - dijo vinyl

\- que vienes a hacer aquí?- pregunto octavia

\- solo caminaba por aquí y te vi en lago gateando- respondió vinyl

-...no le digas a nadie lo que viste - le dijo octavia seria

\- y que me gano a cambio? - pregunto vinyl juguetonamente, octavia se sonrojo

\- solo...un gracias - respondio inmediatamente

\- no me convence..- dijo vinyl

\- y que esperabas?

\- ya se

\- que?

\- no le diré a nadie...si aceptas salir a... una cita conmigo - le dijo vinyl sonrojada, octavia agrando sus ojos inmediatamente y sus mejillas comenzaban a arder fuertemente

\- vi...vi-vnyl- murmuro

\- aceptas? - pregunto vinyl sonriendo, octavia trago saliva

-bu-bueno...pero solo por el secreto - dijo mas sonrojada

\- aun así...no te arrepentiras- murmuro vinyl tomándole la mano, octavia se sonrojo mas

\- vi-vinyl...bas-basta- dijo octavia y miro a los ojos a vinyl quien se acerco lentamente y comenzó a besarla, octavia lentamente cerro los ojos y coloco sus dos manos en los hombros de vinyl, luego de un tiempo vinyl rompe el beso

\- yo te aviso cuando es la cita..-murmuro y se fue, octavia se quedo congelada viendo como vinyl se alejaba

\- rayos...como es que caigo en sus encantos tan fácilmente?- murmuro molesta y sonrojada

Al día siguiente era el ansiado partido del que les había hablado spitfire a las estudiantes , ese partido era exclusivamente para el equipo B , solo era un partido amistoso pero el que ganaba se llevaba un pequeño trofeo , después de clases algunas alumnas se iban sentando en las gradas ya que el partido estaba por comenzar

\- hola scootaloo- la saludo rainbow caminando hacia ella

\- rainbow? Que haces aquí? Yo estaré en la banca..- dijo scootaloo impresionada

\- quien sabe quizás te metan en el segundo tiempo , además como soy del equipo A debo estar presenciando este partido - le respondió rainbow

\- oh esta bien...pero no te hagas expectativas sobre si juego o no - dijo scootaloo

\- por que no te tienes fe ? - pregunto rainbow levantando una ceja

\- que?

\- que por que no confias? Por que no confías en ti? ...si yo confió en ti - le dijo rainbow

\- pero...es que...que pasa si decepciono a todos?

-a mi nunca me decepcionaras - le dijo rainbow desordenandole el cabello juguetonamente

\- jejeje gracias rainbow - sonrió scootaloo y la abrazo

\- de nada pequeña - le correspondió rainbow

\- scootaloo ven aquí! El partido esta por comenzar! - la llamo spitfire

\- suerte - le dijo rainbow rompiendo el abrazo

\- gracias...aunque no la necesitare

\- asi se habla!- la señalo rainbow alegre mientras caminaba de espaldas, scootaloo le dio una ultima sonrisa y se reunió hacia donde estaban todas las del equipo B

\- bien... Solo quiero decirles una cosa...entren a la cancha y pateenle el trasero a esas presumidas! - grito spitfire seguido de tocar su silbato

-siii! - gritaron las jugadoras

El partido comenzó y scootaloo estuvo sentada en la banca junto a otras dos chicas viendo y disfrutando el partido , spitfire gritaba como loca desde la banca y de vez en cuando se paraba para ir al borde de la cancha para gritarles mejor

-agghh vamos a perder ..definitivamente.. - dijo spitfire mientras se sentaba al lado de scootaloo quien la miro sin saber que decir - ahi! Sii recupero el balón! Corre! Eso! Corre! Tira tira al arco! Uuuhhhh cerca , vamos que podemos ganar ! Confió en ustedes ! -grito spitfire

Paso el entretiempo y spitfire había hecho un cambio , pero no fue scootaloo , los minutos pasaban y pasaban ...

-entrenadora...estoy cansada - jadeo una chica acercándose al borde de la cancha hacia spitfire

\- que? ...mm bien..haber ...mmmm ...scootaloo!

\- si?

\- entras

\- q-que?...-murmuro impresionada

\- que entras , rápido! Cambio! - grito spitfire , el arbitro que en ese momento era cheerilee detuvo el partido, scootaloo rápidamente se abrocho las zapatillas deportivas y se acerco hacia la chica cansada para que choquen Las manos en señal de cambio, una vez scootaloo entro a la cancha quedo quieta unos segundos...todavía no dijeria bien la noticia o el momento , hasta que entre el publico diviso a ranbow dash quien le levanto ambos pulgares, scootaloo le devolvió el gesto

\- muevete scootaloo! No ves que queda poco tiempo?y todavía vamos a 0 !- grito spitfire desde la orilla de la cancha, scootaloo agito la cabeza y comenzo a moverse tras el balon

Casi cerca del área del equipo contrincante hicieron una fuerte barrida a una jugadora

-faltaaa!- grito spitfire desesperada

\- tiro libre - dijo cheerilee acercandose a la chica que estaba en el suelo - estas bien?

-me...me duele..el tobillo...- se quejo haciendo muecas de dolor

\- entonces quien hará el tiro?- preguntó spitrfire , cheerilee vio su reloj

\- esta seria la ultima jugada - dijo cheerilee , rainbolw corrió del publico hacia spitfire

\- entrenadora deje que scoot haga ese tiro! Ha estado practicando! - le dijo inmediatamente

\- que?! - preguntaron scoot y spitfire al mismo tiempo

-bueno...estas segura dash?- pregunto spitfire

\- 100 % - respondió rainbow

\- bien , scootaloo tu harás el tiro ! - dijo spitfire señalando a scootaloo

\- que?- pregunto impresionada

Mientras pinkie , rarity, fluttershy y otras chicas estaban adornando el gimnasio

\- por que lo están adornando? - pregunto lyra acercándose a pinkie

\- por que las del equipo B están en un partido y como es el ultimo de la temporada es como ...nosé pero ya me entiendes, es como una convivencia para ellas y las que quieran venir a compartir- respondió pinkie

\- oohhh- murmuro lyra

\- fleur tu proyectaras algo? - pregunto rarity a fleur quien estaba conectando un proyector

\- si - respondió sonriendo maliciosmente

_De vuelta al partido..._

Scootaloo estaba frente al balón y algunas jugadoras ya estaban haciendo una barrera, scootaloo giro la mirada a rainbow quien le traspaso confianza con la mirada

\- bien scootaloo...hazlo por ti , haz lo por rainbow...-murmuro - por que ella confia en ti..

Cheerilee toco el silbato , scootaloo respiro hondo y pateo el balón , todas estaban en silencio viendo atentamente la escena , el tiro fue bueno pero la arquera despejo el balón con los puños haciendo que spitfire se cubra el rostro y scootaloo quede petrificada, sin embargo cuando la arquera despejo el balón iba directo a scootaloo quien lo veía en el aire sin saber que hacer

-vamos scoot! Es tu ultimo tiro!- grito rainbow, scootaloo despertó y en cuestión de segundos detuvo el balón con el pecho y luego lo pateo fuertemente al arco haciendo el gol, scootaloo se quedó congelada mientras que todas en las gradas comenzaban a celebrar, las de su equipo , spitfire y rainbow corrieran hacia ella

\- lo hiciste! Ganamos , ganamos! - grito spitfire y abrazo scootaloo

\- lo sabia! Sabia que lo lograrias scoot jajajjaja siiii!- celebraba rainbow alegre abrazándola también , scootaloo seguía impresionada , ni ella se lo creía

-el partido termino! Canterlot gana 1 - 0! - dijo cheerilee haciendo sonar el silbato Y las chicas que ya estaban en las gradas comenzaron a correr por las canchas celebrando mientras que las del equipo contrincante veían todo con molestia

...

Una vez las canchas ya estaban vacías pero con papel higiénico por todos lados , scootaloo fue y quedo mirando por un momento el arco , una pequeña brisa de atardecer movía levemente su corto cabello, cerro los ojos para inhalar con una gran sonrisa, levemente extendió sus brazos y se dejo caer en el pasto

\- no puedo creerlo... Todavía no puedo creerlo...- murmuro con una gran sonrisa , una vez abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de sweetie belle

\- holaa - saludo alegre, scootaloo se sento

\- hola - la saludo sonriendo también, sweetie se sentó al lado de scootaloo

\- le diste la victoria a tu equipo- sonrió sweetie

\- lo se... Y aun no me la creo- río scootaloo haciendo que sweetie belle ría también

\- bueno... Vine a buscarte por que organizaron una pequeña convivencia para celebrar - le dijo sweetie belle

\- de verdad? Oh esta bien tu adelantate ...quiero estar un poco mas de tiempo aquí...-le dijo scootaloo, sweetie belle asintió y le beso la mejilla

\- perdón! - dijo inmediatamente sonrojada y se fue corriendo, scootaloo quedo congelada y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder levemente

...

En el gimnasio había largas mesas todas con platos llenos de galletas o papas fritas y vasos con bebidas , no esta demás decir que todo era de marca ultra barato , el pequeño trofeo lo colocaron en una pequeña mesa de al medio para exhibición

\- salud! Por que somos unas ganadoras! - dijo rainbow alzando un vaso

\- salud! - grito el club alzando sus vasos también

\- hora del pastel! - dijo luna ingresando con un gran pastel - cortesía de pinkie y applejack - continuo , varias chicas se reunieron al rededor de luna para coger una porción de pastel

\- queridas compañeras! Quiero su atención! - llamo fleur una vez que la mayoría ya tenia su plato con pastel , todas giraron a verla -aprovechando que esta la mayoría de las estudiantes, quiero proyectarles algo muy importante y que es de interés de todas , obviamente tiene que ver con nuestro querido instituto y mejor aun...con las estudiantes - dijo fleur encendiendo el proyector , una vez termino de hablar sonrió maliciosamente , con lo ultimo dicho ya había llamado la atención de todas

\- esto...no me da un buen presentimiento...- murmuro suri a trixie quien no dijo nada y veía el proyector en silencio

\- recuerdan el famoso blog del año pasado en el que hablaba mal de todas las estudiantes de aquí? - pregunto fleur haciendo que varias bajen la mirada o asientan frunciendo el ceño- pues...la autora de ese blog no es nada mas que suri polomere! - dijo sonriendo , todas agrandaron los ojos impresionadas - así es queridas compañeras... Logre escabullirme al salón del periódico... Y lo encontré , encontré en formato office lo que decía cada una de ustedes...y en el computador que usualmente usa suri en el periódico y oohh no me la dejo fácil...lo tenia muy escondido, así que ya saben quien fue la que les hizo pasar tantos malos ratos, amargos momentos, la supuesta reformada de suri - termino de decir cruzándose de brazos, suri estaba congelada , rainbow, applejack y vinyl rápidamente giraron a verla con la mirada fría, suri comenzó a correr hacia la salida del gimnasio

\- oh no! Esta vez no se escapara! - dijo rainbow molesta y tomo su plato con pastel- vamos! Arruinemosle lo que mas se aprecia, su cabello!- grito , las chicas del club tomaron sus platos con pastel junto a otras chicas para vengarse de la forma mas accesible que tenían y comenzaron a correr siguiendo a rainbow

Suri comenzó a correr mas rápido al sentir miles de pasos tras ella, iba corriendo por los pasillos del instituto , doblando por donde se le ocurriera, hasta que llego a un pasillo sin salida y se volteo rápidamente encontrándose con varias chicas con platos con pastel incluso con bebidas

\- no tienes salida ahora - dijo rainbow dando unos pasos adelante separándose del grupo

\- por favor! No lo hagan! Se los pido, perdónenme!- dijo desesperada con los ojos acuosos agarrándose el cabello mientras se arrodillaba

\- cual es la palabra que busco? ... Ah ya recordé...no!- dijo rainbow , suri cerro los ojos esperando el múltiple ataque - que demonios haces?!- dijo de pronto rainbow haciendo que suri abra los ojos y vio a trixie frente a ella interponiéndose

\- trixie por que la defiendes?! - pregunto applejack molesta

\- trixie tiene sus razones - respondió cruzándose de brazos

\- estas tonta o que?- pregunto rainbow molesta - trixie reacciona! Que no recuerdas que ella te hizo ver como una ladrona?! Que no recuerdas que te humilló frente a todas en el comedor?! Ella escribió ese blog diciendo que eres una ridícula! - le dijo rainbow frunciendo cada vez mas el ceño

\- además... Ella publico la foto de adagio con sunset...- comentó lyra

-si! ...acaso no estas consiente de eso?- pregunto vinyl

\- si...trixie lo esta- asintió trixie, luego se volteo hacia suri - por eso...debo darte las gracias

\- QUE?! - gritaron todas impresionadas , incluso suri

\- así es! ...suri tu no hubieras publicado la foto de adagio con sunset...yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de que ya la estaba perdiendo definitivamente...si no hubieras publicado ese blog hablando mal de nosotras...no hubieras dejado a sunset en un estado vulnerable...y así trixie no hubiera podido acercarse a hablarle...siendo nuestra primera conversación sería sin terminar peleando incluso esa conversación nos unió mas...si no hubieras humillado a trixie...sunset no habría ido a hablar con trixie y no nos hubiéramos dado nuestro primer beso...- dijo trixie con los ojos brillantes y levemente sonrojada - mis momentos mas importantes con sunset fueron gracias a cosas que tu hiciste- continuo sonriendo, luego volteo a ver al grupo de chicas que había escuchado todo con atencion a ver en especial a sunset quien se había acercado a ver - esa...es la razón por la que ...he sido amable con suri- termino de decir, sunset le sonrió y trixie le devolvió la sonrisa

\- wow...- murmuro lyra - no lo había visto de ese modo

\- si muy bonito...tal vez para ti fue bueno...pero a mi me enojo lo que dijo ese blog de mi así que me vengare si o si - dijo rainbow, applejack agito la cabeza despertando de su estado pensativo al igual que vinyl

\- así es! - dijo vinyl

\- bueno...al menos lo intente - se encojio de hombros trixie y camino hacia sunset

\- muy bien...en que íbamos? A si ! Ya recordé!- dijo rainbow maliciosamente y agarro el pastel con una mano y se la lanzo a suri , gatillando que el gran grupo de chicas siga haciendo lo mismo

\- esto es por separarme de rarity y abusar de mi confianza jajaja - dijo applejack mientras le lanzaba pastel

\- esto es por separarme de tavi! - dijo vinyl derramándole bebida

\- esto es por tus mandados en el periódico...oh esperen no tengo pastel para arrojar...oh bueno no importa - dijo lyra y se alejo del grupo triste

\- por arruinar mi martes de tacos con el blog! - dijo sonata arrojanndole un poco de pastel

\- ammm...no creen que se están pasando?- pregunto twilight que estas viendo todo junto a rarity , fluttershy, bon bon, octavia y aria

\- no lo creo cariño - dijo rarity viendo todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- además eso no es nada en comparación con todo lo que nos hizo...- dijo bon bon recordando que oculto la entrevista entre vinyl y lyra

\- es verdad, yo sufri muchos cuando beso a applejack - dijo rarity

Después de un tiempo suri se fue corriendo con el cabello y ropa llena de pastel y bebida

\- tal vez la venganza no sea buena...pero vaya que se siente increíble! - exclamo rainbow feliz

-tu lo has dicho! - dijo vinyl chocando los puños con rainbow

\- así que por eso eras amable con ella - le dijo sunset a trixie

\- sip - respondió trixie tomándole la mano - si nada de eso hubiera pasado quizás seguiriamos peleando por cualquier cosa- continuo , sunset asintio y la beso tiernamente

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Xd esa era la razón por la que trixie era amable con suri, tiene sentido no? xd **

**La idea de robar un museo esta basada en la película " st. Trinnians" , obviamente no sera tan igual xd**

**Y el octascratch volvió...casi xdd ok sigan en sintonía y lean el prox cap ^^**

**Gracias por leer y los reviews como siempre que me sacan siempre una sonrisa chau**


	33. ESPECIAL

**Holaaaa :D**

**bien este sera como un especial que quiero hacer , este especial no va a interferir con el capitulo siguiente , a que me refiero? Pues a que no lo subiré reemplazando el capitulo que sigue, lo subiré un día antes ,un día después o incluso el mismo día (jueves o domingo)**

**Lo haré formato script para que sea mas dinámico, aunque no a muchos lectores le agrada ese formato**

**Dani: ejemplo ,así **

**Exacto , gracias por el sensal ejemplo (? **

**Pues el especial sera de ask a los personajes del fic , podrán hacer todo tipo de preguntas sin restricción y también retos! A todos los que han aparecido aunque sea una vez en el fic**

**No es necesario hacer preguntas a las parejas ,también puede ser a las amigas o a una sola al igual que los retos**

**So , pregunten! Dejen sus preguntas (no hay limite de preguntas) Xd , ya saben que en fanfic no es necesario tener una cuenta para comentar, así que cualquiera puede preguntar **

**No se olviden de leer el capitulo anterior "la razón" si es que se saltaron a este **

**Chau suerte , gracias por leer y gracias anticipadas por las preguntas :p**


	34. adios al orgullo

Al día siguiente luna citó a rainbow, lyra y trixie a su oficina

\- que sucede moon? Aaaah vieron? Le dije el nombre en inglés - dijo rainbow mientras entraba junto a lyra

\- si jajaa- rio lyra ingresando tambien

\- solo sientense- le dijo luna desde su escritorio , las chicas lo hicieron y luna las quedo mirando por unos segundos - y trixie?

\- ya sabe como es , siempre haciéndose de rogar- respondió rainbow estirandose , luna rodó las ojos y luego de unos segundos trixie abre la puerta

\- que pasa? - pregunto entrando - no hay otra silla?- continuó

-solo hay dos...eso te pasa por hacerte de rogar - dijo luna , trixie fruncio el ceño

\- bien escupalo - dijo rainbow

\- necesito saber si ustedes se van a inscribir o no en el concurso- dijo luna

\- pero claro! Acaso no cree en nosotras? - pregunto lyra

-no

-eso fue rápido...- murmuro rainbow triste

\- bien pero se que se las ingeniaran- continuo luna - hoy las inscribo en la pagina oficial - continuo tecleando en su computadora

\- sip, oiga y cuando haremos la otra reunión?- pregunto rainbow

\- mientras mas pronto mejor así que ustedes me dicen cuando - respondió luna

\- pues hoy no puede ser...nos van a enseñar cosas recuerdan? - dijo trixie

\- quienes? - preguntaron lyra y rainbow al mismo tiempo

\- pues sunset , twilight , bon bo..

-ahh verdad , bueno mañana será - dijo rainbow interrumpiendo a trixie

\- ok que así sea, pueden retirarse- dijo luna y las chicas se fueron

...

-oye suri como estaba el pastel? Jajajajaa- bromeo vinyl una vez paso al lado de ella, suri dejo escapar un gruñido

\- jajajaj que cruel - río applejack uniéndose a vinyl

\- hey tu también le lanzaste pastel - se defendió vinyl

\- ah es verdad, increíblemente no me arrepiento de nada - le dijo applejack caminando a la maquina de sodas

\- cierto, yo tampoco digo...por ella termine peleando con tavi- comento vinyl apoyándose en la maquina

-ah si? Por que? Que hizo? - pregunto applejack inclinándose a la maquina para recoger la soda que compro

\- recuerdas cuando estuvo ese rumor de que yo y lyra hicimos cuchi cuchi en el salón de limpieza? - pregunto vinyl, applejack asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a la lata de soda- pues primero...ella hizo correr ese rumor ,segundo fue ella la que cerro la puerta haciendo que quede encerrada con lyra y tercero ella oculto la entrevista que era la prueba de que yo y lyra no hicimos nada malo

\- wow...yo de verdad crei que tu y lyra tuvieron...ya sabes

\- no como crees , es mi amiga

\- jejee lo se, bueno ella me separo de rarity - dijo applejack frunciendo el ceño - como sufri en ese momento ...todo momento en que estuve separada de rarity, pero ahora yo y ella estamos muy felices

-felicidades- le sonrio vinyl

\- gracias...oh este...creo que tu y octavia estarán bien también - dijo applejack algo incómoda

-descuida...tengo una cita con ella - dijo vinyl estirándose

-ah si?! Cuando?- pregunto applejack

\- todavía no lo decidimos bien , quizás hoy o mañana quien sabe - se encojio de hombros

\- eso es genial! Porque ya sabes...es la única pareja algo complicada , desde que se formalizo sunset y trixie, desde que yo y rarity nos arreglamos al igual que lyra y bon bon..

\- descuida...no dejare que esa chelista tsundere se me escape - dijo vinyl seguido de morderse el labio - es tan...sexy..- murmuro

\- que hablan?- pregunto rarity uniéndose seguido de besarle la mejilla a applejack

\- pues de las relaciones - respondió applejack

\- eh? ...Ah oh si si - dijo vinyl rápidamente despertando de sus pensamientos - bueno ya toco el timbre , sera mejor que vaya a clases- continuo mientras se iba

\- oh ok...vamos?- le pregunto applejack a rarity

\- ok- asintió rarity y se fueron de la mano

...

Después de clases lyra, trixie y rainbow fueron a la sala del club y ahí se encontraban bon bon,sunset , colgate, twilight y luna

\- bien, comenzemos rápido - dijo sunset - si comenzamos antes mejor así que haremos como una simulación

\- no sabemos muy bien lo que preguntaran...pero nosotras le preguntaremos lo que creemos que preguntaran mas o menos - continuo twilight

\- aburridooo- comento rainbow

\- bien como verán trajimos tres mesas individuales para cada una - dijo bon bon. Lyra, rainbow y trixie se ubicaron en cada una

\- para responder solo tienen que golpear la mesa - continuo colgate

\- listas?- pregunto luna

\- lista- asintió lyra

\- como siempre - dijo rainbow

-trixie siempre esta lista - dijo trixie presumidamente

-bien ,De cultura general...nombren dos de las siete maravillas del mundo moderno - dijo sunset . rainbow rápidamente golpeo su mesa

\- si rainbow?- dijo colgate

\- bien...haber ..esta king kong y ...

\- no escuchaste? Dijo del mundo moderno... y king kong no es parte de las siete maravillas del mundo- le interrumpió lyra

-si porque es la octava - comento trixie

\- exacto, además es una película - continuo lyra

\- ah si? , pues debería ser una maravilla del mundo - dijo rainbow

\- bien rainbow perdiste - dijo sunset seria, trixie rápidamente golpeo su mesa

-si trixie?- dijo bon bon

\- las pirámides egipcias - respondió presumidamente con los brazos cruzados

\- bien trixie..pero...- comenzó a decir twilight

\- ja! Trixie no es solo una cara bonita y buena en los deportes, también tiene cerebro!- exclamo triunfante interrumpiendo a twilight

\- si pero no esta del todo correcto , es lo que te iba a decir, primero solo mencionaste una maravilla del mundo y segundo fue del mundo antiguo cuando sunset pidió del mundo moderno - continuo twilight

\- no que tenias cerebro ?- se burlaron rainbow y lyra

\- callense! Cualquiera puede equivocarse , incluso trixie aunque no lo crean - les dijo trixie molesta

\- bien lyra , tu turno - le sonrió bon bon

\- esa es fácil , la muralla china - respondió lyra

\- excelente! Te falta uno - dijo bon bon sonriente

-mmmm la torre eiffel?- respondió lyra dudosa

\- no..- dijo bon bon desanimada

-ibas bien , bueno siguiente pregunta -dijo colgate

-quien escribio el poema del mio Cid?- pregunto twilight, las tres golpearon su mesa al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a golpearla una y otra vez como forma de desempate

\- basta!- grito sunset haciendo que las tres se detengan de golpe - trixie

-en sus caras!- se burlo trixie

-no es justo! Eso es favoritismo!-se quejo rainbow

\- sii no se vale - dijo lyra

-silencio, trixie responde- dijo sunset

\- es anónimo -respondió trixie

-excelente!- dijieron sunset, colgate,luna, bon bon y twilight al mismo tiempo

\- que gano trixie?- pregunto inmediatamente

-nada- respondió bon bon

\- que?! Como que nada?! La respuesta fue correcta e impecable!- alego trixie

-pero esto es solo un ensayo- dijo twilight

-pero..pero...ningún incentivo? Nada?- pregunto trixie

\- denle rápido su incentivo- dijo rainbow aburrida

\- trixie después te doy tu premio - le dijo sunset, trixie asintió

-puedo ver cuando se lo des?- pregunto rainbow

\- no es lo que crees que es - le respondió sunset seria

-jejejejej lo se , solo estaba bromeando - río rainbow

\- como sea , sigamos - dijo bon bon

\- bien...como se llama el polígono que tiene nueve lados?- pregunto colgate , las tres golpearon la mesa

-lyra- dijo bon bon

\- mm novegono!- respondió

\- realmente vamos a necesitar medidas extremas...-dijo twilight negando con la cabeza

-escuchen , desde el proximo ensayo haremos un nuevo método mas extremista ya que por lo visto están muy mal - dijo sunset cruzándose de brazos

-que tan extremista?- pregunto lyra

-ya lo verán - respondió sunset

-uy que miedo jajaj- se burlo rainbow

Después de eso , una vez que lyra fue a su habitación se encontró con vinyl mirándose en un espejo

\- nuevo perfume?- pregunto lyra ingresando

-si, me llego hoy...no es bueno?- pregunto vinyl algo nerviosa

-si lo es, oye porque te arreglas ? Una cita?- se burlo lyra mientras se sentaba en su cama, vinyl la miro y sonrió

-oh dios! De verdad? Y dime quien es!...es trixie?- dijo lyra inmediatamente

-no...ella solo esta muy ocupada pensando en ella misma y en sunset también

-entonces...mm mm es...colgate?

-pff porque colgate? Jajajaj- río vinyl

-no se jajajaj es que como es una rompe corazones- río lyra también

-bueno, no es ni trixie ni colgate- dio vinyl

-uuhh alguien que no conozco?- pregunto lyra

-nop...de hecho si la conoces- respondió vinyl

-ah si?

-oh vamos! Es fácil!

-bueno...es que se me ocurre alguien pero dudo que sea esa persona...-murmuro pensativa lyra

-si

-que?

-es ella- asintió vinyl

-octavia?!- pregunto lyra impresionada levantándose de su cama, vinyl sonrió lentamente - pe-pero! Crei que estaban muy peleadas!

-pues así es pero vamos! No puedo estar molesta con ella, yo también me hubiera enfadado si creo que tuvo relaciones con otra persona-dijo vinyl - además de que me encanta su personalidad seria y es una belleza- continuó -pero tu no puedes pensar eso.

\- cla-claro no me pegues! Además de que solo tengo ojos para bony

-más te vale-dijo vinyl seria, lyra trago saliva-de todas maneras estamos a mano ya que yo y bon bon nos besamos

-espera QUE?!

-jaajajajaj te la Creíste! No nos besamos, solo fui su hombro cuando se entero del... beso ese...

-oh...ah si?

-si, yo estuve ahi para consolarla

-ya veo...gracias...supongo

-descuida lyra, no buscare venganza o tendré resentimientos contigo

-oh bien jejejej

-bien, voy con mi tavi, desea me suerte

-suerte!

...

Octavia estaba practicando con su chelo hasta que un mensaje la interrumpe, al ver su celular era un mensaje de vinyl, octavia fruncio el ceño sonrojada

"Ven a la sala de musica"

Octavia guardo su chelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de musica

-que quedra ahora?- murmuro molesta, una vez llego estaba vinyl sentada en una mesa con su laptop

-quiero mostrarte algo - dijo vinyl algo seria, octavia camino dudosa hacia vinyl y se sentó a su lado, luego siente que vinyl le coloca un audifono en su oreja

\- que es esto?- pregunto octavia

-es la entrevista que me hizo lyra...esa en la que nos quedamos encerradas- dijo vinyl, octavia no dijo nada - esta es la prueba de que no hicimos nada...-continuó, luego de unos minutos la grabación acabo

-osea...que solo...hicieron eso?- pregunto octavia sin despegar su vista de la pantalla

-si...

-vinyl...perdón por no creerte..pero...es que era difícil si había gente que decía que las escucho..

\- descuida tavi, es entendible...y yo tambien debo disculparme...fui muy orgullosa, tuvo que entenderte y no dudar de lo que sientes por mi- dijo vinyl, octavia se sonrojo- toma..- continuo, octavia la miro y vinyl estaba extendiendole la mano cerrada, octavia extendió su mano abierta y la coloco bajo la mano de vinyl quien abrió un poco su mano , octavia sintió unas cadenas al acercar su mano hacia ella para ver mejor que era lo que le entrego vinyl , vio que era una cadena con una figura de una doble corchea musical (cm de vinyl)

\- vi-vinyl...-murmuro sonrojada

\- no venia con cajita jejej- dijo vinyl rascándose la nuca- octavia , se que una de nosotras tiene que ceder y seré yo...y cedere las veces que sea necesario para nunca perderte ..por favor perdoname..- continuo sonrojada

-vinyl...claro que te perdono- dijo octavia y la abrazo - por favor , tu también perdoname vinyl...no quiero estar tan lejos de ti...no lo soporto

-si te perdono tavi- dijo vinyl correspondiéndole el abrazo, luego se separo unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos - octavia melody...

-si?

-quieres...volver a ser mi novia?- pregunto vinyl sonrojándose, al igual que octavia

-si vinyl! Si quiero- respondió seguido de comenzar a besarla, por la ventana se ve que Sea swirl iba pasando por ahí , una vez las vio comenzó a hacer un grito fangirl silencioso

_al otro día..._

_-_hola suri- saludo trixie caminando hacia la chica

-hola trixie...-saludo suri

-que sucede?- pregunto trixie

-bueno... Es que todavía sigo impresionada por lo que dijiste ante ayer..-respondio suri

-trixie también jejej pero es verdad a pesar de que sufrí mucho...pero dime suri...todavía quieres vengarte de mi?- pregunto trixie, suri negó con la cabeza

\- eso era antes...ya no , realmente te tome aprecio las veces que me acerque a ti para manipularte

-oh..supongo que eso es bueno jejeje-dijo trixie nerviosa

-si lo es...el tema es que ahora nadie me cree...- murmuro suri

-bueno... Es verdad...pero solo es cuestión de tiempo, ya se les pasara , además ya se vengaron así que ...

-esta bien que sienta unas ganas incontrolables de vengarme de fleur?- interrumpió suri a trixie

\- bueno...es comprensible, pero no sé si esta bien- dijo trixie pensativa alejándose lentamente

Luna iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que rainbow la detuvo

-psss luna...-susurro rainbow

\- si?

\- hoy despues de clases haremos la reunión para dejar en claro el papel de cada una

\- me parece perfecto

\- hola que hablan?- pregunto celestia acercándose

-nada- respondieron rainbow y luna al mismo tiempo, celestia fruncio el ceño levemente

\- ook...-murmuro y se fue

\- eso estuvo cerca...sera mejor conversarlo mejor en la reunión -dijo rainbow

\- si mejor - asintió luna

_Después de clases..._

-bien hay que planear este "préstamo" y debe salir perfecto - dijo rainbow , estaban todas al rededor de la mesa que tenia el club

-tengo un mapa de las alcantarillas de la ciudad así que..- estaba diciendo luna mientras colocaba un mapa en la mesa

\- esperen! Entraran por las alcantarillas?!- pregunto rarity horrorizada

\- y por donde esperabas que entremos genio?- pregunto rainbow

-bueno es que...no sé - dijo rarity desanimada

-tranquila rarity, tu no seras quien pasara por las alcantarillas, tu nos ayudaras en otra cosa- dijo luna

\- que cosa?- pregunto rarity interesada

\- veras, necesitamos un uniforme...- respondió rainbow

-cuenten conmigo! Les diseñar el uniforme mas hermoso!- dijo rarity con los ojos brillantes

\- es bueno escuchar eso- dijo luna- bien vamos a esquematizar esto, ustedes son 17 y ya tenemos el puesto seguro de 4, que serian rainbow, trixie, lyra y rarity . ahora iremos con el resto de ustedes , necesitamos a las distracciones de los guardias

-uh un un yo quiero yo quiero! Soy buena en eso! - dijo inmediatamente pinkie alzando su mano

-perfecto pero con una no sera suficiente-continuo luna

\- puedo estar con mi primita!- dijo abrazando fuertemente a applejack

\- eso es perfecto! Ambas son muy rápidas y ágiles- dijo rainbow

\- ammm supongo que si- dijo applejack dudosa

\- pero tal vez seria bueno que pinkie y applejack tengan el uniforme de la escuela contrincante de ese momento , para no perjudicar la nuestra - dijo colgate

\- excelente! Idea colgate - dijo luna, colgate sonrió

\- bien como no van a haber muchos guardias , necesitamos que alguien se infiltre en las cámaras...pero ahí no se que hacer...-dijo rainbow

-yo vi en una película que dejaban grabando unos segundos y despues dejaban esa grabacion de segundos para que sea visible en el monitor - dijo vinyl

-en ese caso tu te infiltraras en las cámaras junto a mm...- comenzó a decir luna

\- junto a tavi!-dijo inmediatamente vinyl

\- vinyl y octavia ustedes intenten averiguar como hacer esa técnica que dijo vinyl- dijo rainbow

\- todo esta en internet , mañana mismo comenzare a aprender la tecnica- se encojio de hombros viny

\- bien, entonces ya tenemos el objetivo de 8 , lo otro...quien pintara la replica?- pregunto luna

-tal...vez yo-flutershy levanto su mano

\- si, fluttershy es buena pintando - asintió twilight

\- pero necesitare ayuda..- continuo fluttershy

\- yo puedo ayudarte - dijo adagio

-yo quiero pintar !- aplaudió sonata

\- yo también quiero ayudar a fluttershy - dijo twilight

-no twilight , tu ayudaras en otra cosa- dijo luna

\- que?!

\- así es...por como van las cosas con estas tres..comenzó a decir luna y señalo a rainbow, lyra y trixie- tu junto a otra persona les dirán las respuestas por micrófono cuando sea la final-termino de decir

-yo me ofrezco tambien- dijo colgate

\- perfecto ! Ese es el entuciasmo!- aplaudió rainbow

-berry, tu seras quien tendrá el medio con el cual estaran los cables para los microfonos- la señalo luna

-eh?- pregunto berry confundida

-ya te lo explicaré

\- entonces quienes serán las que irán a tomar prestado la pintura? - pregunto sunset

\- que bueno que lo preguntas-sonrió rainbow

\- solo están quedando tu, bon bon y aria- dijo luna

-que?!- preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-así es ustedes tendrán que infiltrarse para tomar prestado la pintura- sonrio rainbow

\- me niego!- dijo inmediatamente aria

\- si yo recuerdo...todas aceptaron - murmuro luna. Bon bon , aria y sunset fruncieron el ceño

\- bien cada una tiene claro lo que tienen que hacer , así que de ahora en adelante debemos prepararnos para el gran día- dijo rainbow encerrando en un circulo el día en el calendario

\- pero también ustedes tres deben procurar llegar a la final porque o si no todo seria una perdida de tiempo- dijo aria cruzándose de brazos

\- confíen en nosotras - se encojio de hombros trixie

-miren creo que en las primeras rondas envían las preguntas a la escuela en que sucederá la ronda, osea que si aquí habrá un " enfrentamiento " lo mas probable envíen una copia de las preguntas, asi que yo les avisare, yo jamas les dije eso, entendido?- dijo luna

\- entendido!- dijieron todas

-más les vale comenzar a fortalecer sus objetivos desde ahora y fin de la reunión - continuo luna y se fue

\- genial! Esto parece cada vez mas una película!- dijo lyra emocionada

\- sii deberían hacer una película de nosotras- dijo rainbow

\- trixie seria la protagonista - dijo...es necesario decir quien lo dijo? (?

\- si claro , tu serias la primera en morir- río applejack seguido de risas en las demás

\- exacto! Y eso que no seria de terror jajajaja- continuo riendo rainbow, las demás siguieron riendo

\- después veremos si en la película trixie es la que muere, apuesto a que seria rainbow- dijo trixie molesta- además si trixie muere todas llorarian

\- oigan es verdad, que trixie no muera para no dejar viuda a sunset - dijo rainbow

\- saben que no va haber ninguna película verdad?- pregunto bon bon seria

\- deberiamos hacer una- dijo vinyl pensativa mientras que las demás miembros del club asentían

_Al otro día_

-chicas! Tengo un aviso- dijo luna entrando a una sala de clases, al abrir la puerta vio que miles de ojos se clavaron en ella

\- amm que aviso?- pregunto cheerilee, luna retomo su compostura

\- este...necesito a lyra, trixie y rainbow- dijo luna

-ya escucharon- dijo cheerilee mirando a las mencionadas, las tres se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a caminar

\- ja! Vamos a perder clases!- exclamo rainbow alegre mientras caminaba, una vez salieron de la sala luna se las llevo al salón del club

-que sucede?- pregunto trixie

\- bien, ya esta la fecha del primer enfrentamiento y es nuestra escuela con otra que ahora no es importante, lo importante es que sera aquí y las posibles preguntas ya llegaron, están guardadas en el segundo cajón de celestia , ustedes se las van a arreglar con eso yo ya cumplí con decirles , pueden memorizar las preguntas y mientras mas pronto mejor- dijo luna, las chicas escucharon con atención

\- descuide luna, sera pan comido, de hecho quizás en este recreo les saquemos fotos- dijo rainbow mirando a las otras dos

-y como?- preguntaron trixie y lyra

\- saben recibir golpes?- pregunto rainbow

_En el recreo.._

Trixie iba caminando con galletas de mantequilla hasta que lyra choco con ella haciendo que las bote

\- hey! Botaste las galletas de trixie! Disculpate!- dijo trixie molesta

\- obligame!- dijo lyra molesta también

\- te obligo!

-pues pelea!

\- ohhh miiren todas! Son trixie y lyra peleando! Vamos a hacer un circulo a rededor de ellas para alentar la pelea!- dijo applejack que estaba junto a pinkie y vinyl. Muchas chicas hicieron un circulo al rededor de ellas

\- que sucede? - pregunto sunset a rarity

\- parece que están peleando...por lo visto es solo un plan- dijo rarity

\- ya veo..vamos a mirar?- pregunto sunset

\- claro- se encojio de hombros rarity

\- vamos! Lanza tu mejor golpe!- dijo lyra

\- lanza tu el mejor golpe!- le contesto trixie, ambas iban caminando en círculos mirándose

\- no hazlo tu! O acaso no te atreves?- pregunto lyra

\- pues trixie si se atreve y aquí va!- dijo seguido de golpearle la nariz

-uuuhhhhhhhh!- dijieron todas las chicas que estaban viendo

\- aaauuch! Te pasaste...- susurro lyra adolorida cubriéndose la nariz

-perdón..-susurro trixie - ejem.. Ves? Te lo dje! No debes meterte con trixie!- exclamo, lyra se destapó la nariz y la tenia sangrando haciendo trixie se aleje unos pasos impresionada o preocupada

\- no! Lyra no se rendirá! - dijo lyra y le golpeo en la cara

-ooooohhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaron todas las presentes , trixie se toco la boca y la tenia sangrando

\- me me..partiste el labio...el perfecto labio de trixie!

-perdón...- susurro lyra- pues que bien! Es lo que quería!- grito

...

\- he visto que estas muy unida a tu club- comento celestia a luna en su oficina

\- pues si , son unas buenas chicas- respondió luna, celestia desvío su mirada a la ventana

\- acaso...esas son lyra y trixie peleando?- pregunto celestia extrañada viendo por la ventana

\- rápido! Hay dos chicas peleando!- dijo cheerilee desesperada entrando a la oficina

\- asi veo, sera mejor ir a detenerlas- dijo celestia y salio de la oficina junto a luna y cheerilee, Antes de que la puerta cerrara rainbow coloca su pie evitando que la puerta cierre completamente

\- bien...en el segundo cajón...-murmuro rainbow , una vez abrió el segundo cajón encontró una carpeta de plástico negra- mm mm creo que es esto...

...

\- haber haber que sucede aquí! - grito celestia a trixie y lyra que ya estaban peleando en el suelo quienes se separaron inmediatamente

\- ella empezó!- gritaron ambas señalándose

\- no les da vergüenza?- pregunta celestia

\- pero es que lyra boto las galletas de trixie!- se quejo trixie

\- y tu me quitaste la nariz!- se quejo lyra

\- no es cierto..exageras! Aun la tienes...solo le di un golpecitó y le salio un poco de sangre- dijo trixie

\- ya basta! No les da vergüenza? Hasta están sangrando- las regaño celestia, luego vio a luna - son tu club, diles algo

-eh? Oh si si, estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes , disculpense ahora mismo - dijo luna seria, trixie y lyra vieron que atrás rainbow hacia unas señas mostrando su celular

\- estamos muy arrepentidas, no volverá a pasar- dijieron ambas sincronizadamente , luego se miraron- perdón

-wow...como lo haces?- pregunto celestia

\- pues...es que soy genial...-respondió luna, trixie y lyra comenzaron a levantarse para irse

\- ustedes dos! Donde creen que van?- pregunto celestia seria

\- ah...por ahi- respondió lyra

\- a la maquina- respondió trixie

\- no, ustedes dos señoritas, después de ir a la enfermería irán a mi oficina, sin peros- dijo celestia seria y luego se fue seguida de luna

\- ooowww- murmuraron ambas tristes

\- ajjajajajajajajaj - se acerco rainbow riéndose y señalando a ambas

\- lyra

\- si trixie?

\- y si golpeamos a rainbow?

\- me parece excelente!

-que?! Esperen ! Oigan! No pueden revelarse contra mi! Soy su presidenta y su líder! - gritaba rainbow mientras corría de lyra y trixie

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pues ya están los objetivos puestos ahora solo falta esperar si es que lyra, rainbow y trixie llegaran a la final XD como siempre gracias por leer y dejar un review que me incentiva**

**Y ya veremos si les saldrá bien el robo a las chicas y si podrán comprar el jacuzzi**

**El especial de preguntas quizás lo suba entre el jueves o domingo así que atentos XD gracias por enviar sus preguntas y si no las han hecho todavía tienen tiempo, hay tiempo hasta que suba el cap **

**So gracias por leer y comentar como siempre que de verdad me incentiva :3**


	35. las tres intelectuales?

Trixie y lyra estaban en la enfermería, red heart estaba pasándole un algodón a trixie en el labio partido mientras que lyra se estaba presionando la nariz con algodón

-auch...-se quejo trixe

\- tuviste que pensarlo dos veces antes de comenzar una pelea - comento red heart, trixie solo fruncio el ceño sin saber que responder, luego comenzó a verse en un espejo

\- mi perfecto labio...no se ve mal no? Con la cara uno no se mete..bueno...trixie sigue siendo irresistible...verdad?...-murmuraba preocupada mirándose por el espejo , red heart rodó los ojos

\- vaya...no creí que tuviera un buen zurdaso - comento lyra mirándose la mano

\- no presumas que casi te quebré la nariz- dijo trixie presumidamente

\- y yo te corte el labio- continuo lyra

\- no comienzen...además creí que eran amigas, por que pelearon?- decía red heart mientras botaba el algodón que ocupo con trixie en un basurero, trixie y lyra se miraron

\- ammmm es que bote las galletas de trixie - respondió lyra

\- si...pero esta todo bien- asintió trixe

\- pelear por unas galletas...la juventud de hoy en día...- murmuro red heart, luego camino hacia lyra - ten estas pastillas para el dolor - le extendió la mano, lyra lo resibio y luego red heart le coloco un parche en la nariz - listo...solo traten de no pelear nuevamente, ahora pueden retirarse

\- pero todavía falta para salir de clases - dijieron ambas, red heart fruncio el ceño

\- acaso quieren quedarse toda la hora aquí?- pregunto molesta

\- solo para perder un poco las clases...ya sabe- decía lyra mientras agarraba una revista

-no , no se- respondio red heart seria

\- y no nos dará una paleta o algo?- pregunto trixie

\- siii, fuimos unas buenas pacientes- asintió lyra

\- acaso tienen cinco años? Olvidenlo ...tengan- dijo red heart y les acerco un frasco con paletas de helados vacías

...

Trixie y lyra estaban fuera de la enfermería contemplando las paletas vacias

\- si te imaginas que tiene helado no es tan malo- comento lyra mirando la paleta pensativa

\- tal vez si entierro una galleta en la paleta...-murmuro trixie mientras sacaba una galleta de su bolsillo

\- eso suena bien- asintió lyra, trixie intento enterrar la galleta en la paleta pero rápidamente se deciso haciendo que Caigan migajas al suelo , trixie y lyra se miraron

-fue una pésima idea...-murmuro trixie

-si...- asintió lyra- bueno sera mejor que volvamos a nuestras clases- dijo lyra mientras se iba, trixie no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar por el camino contrario, al doblar por el pasillo se encontró con sunset

\- y como estas?- se acerco sunset

\- esto? Pfff no fue nada para trixie- se encojio de hombros trixie , sunset levanto una ceja

\- claaaaroo- dijo sarcasticamente - conociendote tuviste que haberte preocupado demasiado por esa pequeña cortadura- continuo sunset mientras paso rápidamente su pulgar en la zona afectada del labio de trixie

\- auch! ...eso dolio- se quejo trixie alejándose

\- jajaja que llorona trixie - se burlo sunset

-no es cierto! Por si no lo sabias sunset, esto es una marca de guerra!- exclamo trixie cruzándose de brazos

-oh si si una gran marca de guerra- asintió sunset irónicamente

\- bueno...tal vez no sea tan grande, eso es porque trixie tiene una buena defensa y un buen gancho, deberías ver como quedo lyra- dijo trixe presumidamente , sunset giro la mirada

\- llena de billetes

\- que?!

\- si, mira- señalo sunset la ventana del pasillo, trixie corrió hacia la ventana y vio a lyra con billetes y algunas chicas a su al rededor

\- jajaja! Les dije que yo ganaría! Gracias por apostar por mi!- decía lyra alegre levantando sus brazos con billetes

\- oye! Tu no ganaste! Termino en un empate!- golpeo trixie el vidrio, lyra rápidamente giro su cabeza hacia la dirección de donde provenía el golpe

\- uy corran!- dijo mientras se iba corriendo con los billetes y las demás la siguíeron corriendo

\- ya trixie, para mi ganaste tu - la calmo sunset tomándole el hombro, trixie la miro sonriendo

\- de verdad?

\- si...tienes un buen gancho, casi le rompes la nariz- asintió sunset, trixie sonrió

\- eso basta para trixie-murmuro ,sunset le tomo la mano y le dio un corto beso en los labios

\- mejor vuelvo a clases- dijo sunset, trixie asintió

-oohhh

-que pasa?

\- debía ir con celestia...meh no importa - se encojio de hombros trixie y continuo caminando junto a sunset

Lyra se detuvo cerca de las canchas para tomar aire , se inclino apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas , luego se coloco derecha

\- lyra? De quien huyes? - pregunto bon bon acercándose

-bon bon! Oh...pues de nadie...solo hacia mi corrida matutina , ya sabes para ejercitarme- comenzó a decir mientras "enlongaba"

\- a mm si claro- río bon bon negando con la cebeza - no huías de trixie?- pregunto bon bon

\- que?!- pregunto indignada, pero luego cambio su rostro al recordar que si huía de trixie- bueno...pues...-comenzó a rascarse la nuca

\- ya no te duele?- pregunto bon bon acercándose

-pues...ahora que lo preguntas...-comenzó a decir lyra y asintio

\- si te duele?- pregunto bon bon, lyra asintió - quieres que vaya a buscar un poco de hielo?- pregunto nuevamente, lyra negó con la cabeza- entonces?

\- tal vez se me pase el dolor con..tus cuidados..-dijo lyra, bon bon la miro confundida y lyra se señalo la nariz, bon bon rodó los ojos sonriendo comprendiendo, y se acerco mas para darle un tierno beso en la nariz

\- mejor?- pregunto después de besarla

-sip- sonrió lyra, bon bon le sonrió también y le abrazo un brazo

...

-por que no habrán llegado?- pregunto celestia sentada en su escritorio mientras que con sus uñas hacia sonar el escritorio

\- deben tener sus razones- dijo luna mirando por la ventana, luego soltó una risa - aunque viniendo de trixie y lyra seguramente se olvidaron- continuo riendo

\- eso se llama rebeldía...tal vez deba anotarlo en sus expedientes

\- que?

\- están siendo muy rebeldes , primero pelean y luego no asisten cuando las llamo

\- ya celestia, no es tan grave- se encojio de hombros luna, celestia la miro

\- si lo es luna...tal vez seas su asesora...pero todavia eres una subdirectora - dijo celestia seria, luna la miro - que tienen que te hace pasar tanto tiempo con ellas?

\- no lo se...son como mis hermanas menores...-respondió luna en voz baja sonriendo

-pero ...no lo son

\- lo se...- dijo luna y luego se fue, celestia suspiro cansada

...

\- con quien hablas tanto?- pregunto fluttershy a twilight mientras cheerilee escribía algo en el pizarron

\- con moon dancer- respondió twilight

\- oh de veras ... Te iba a preguntar eso...quien es moon dancer?- pregunto fluttershy, twilight la miro- el dia que no me contestabas...ella respondió y dijo que no estabas en condiciones

\- oh ...creo que recuerdo...bueno ella es una amiga de mi antigua escuela y cuando viaje a Eagles high me reencontré con ella, nunca supiste de su existencia porque jamas la mencione...- respondio twilight triste - y realmente me arrepiento...pero eso no volverá a pasar porque ahora no perderé contacto con ella - sonrió

\- ...y...solo es tu amiga?

\- pues si , que mas podría ser?

\- nada ... solo..solo fue una pregunta- sonrió fluttershy , twilight le devolvió la sonrisa

\- descuida fluttershy, no te preocupes , mis intenciones con moon dancer son solo de carácter amistoso y nada mas-decia twilight mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de fluttershy

\- lo se - sonrio fluttershy

Después de clases..

-huh? Porque están todas esas cosas ahí?- pregunto lyra entrando a la sala del club junto a trixie y rainbow, ahí la estaban esperando sunset, colgate , bon bon y twilight

\- esta es la técnica mas extrema, como verán en esta mesa hay galletas de mantequilla -comenzó a decir sunset señalando la mesa con galletas

-yomi!- se saboreo el labio trixie

\- pero...por cada respuesta mala que des trixie...me como un paquete de galletas frente tuyo, la idea es que respondas todo bien si quieres que sean todas tuyas- sonrió sunset

\- para rainbow no sabíamos exactamente que poner así que haremos la misma técnica pero con cupcakes y cerveza- continuo colgate señalando la mesa con las cosas mencionadas

\- y quien ira bebiendo la cerveza si me equivoco pillinas?- pregunto rainbow

\- yooop!- exclamo pinkie apareciendo por debajo de la mesa en la que estaban los objetos

-woow! Como lo hiciste?- pregunto lyra impresionada

-que cosa? - pregunto pinkie

\- bueno sigamos...y para lyra pues...conseguimos estos peluches y posters de ponies , así que por cada respuesta mala rayamos el pony con este marcador- dijo twilight mostrando un marcador negro

\- eso es crueldad!- grito lyra

\- solo tienen que responder bien- dijo bon bon- ademas el marcador se quita con agua...- murmuro

\- y porque siguen con esto? Luna ya dijo que nos darán las respuestas por audífonos o algo así, no? - preguntó rainbow

\- pero eso sera mas o menos en la final...ya que todavía no están listos los cables y eso- respondió bon bon

\- pero y las preguntas? Las tenemos aqui- dijo lyra y rainbow saco su celular

\- sip, aquí las tengo - decía rainbow mostrando su celular

\- en ese caso...- sunset comenzó a caminar hacia rainbow y le arrebato su celular- les haremos estas preguntas

\- hey! Devuelveme mi celular!

\- quedate en tu mesa- amenazo sunset y rainbow lo hizo de mala gana

\- bien...no es necesario repetir las reglas o si?- pregunto twilight

\- golpear la mesa bla bla ya comenzemos!- apresuro lyra

\- bien...mm primera pregunta, mencionar dos capitales de Europa - leeyó twilight el celular, lyra golpeo la mesa

\- en eso soy buena! París y emmmm este...aammm..como era la de Alemania? Esa la del muro...-comenzó a decir lyra chasqueando los dedos - la tengo en la punta de la leeeenguaaaa...este...ah! Berlin!

\- correcto!- exclamo colgate

-siguiente pregunta...que garante del equilibrio económico mundial esta encargado de reducir la pobreza en el mundo y mejorar el nivel de vida de la población?- pregunto bon bon

-puedes...decirlo en español?- pregunto rainbow

\- el...papa?- respondió lyra dudosa

\- incorrecto...rayen ese pony- dijo sunset, bon bon asintió

-NOOOOOOO!- grito lyra- no puedo ver!- se cubrió los ojos

\- siguiente- comenzó a decir twilight - quien redescubrió América?

-uhh yo me la se! Cristóbal colon!- respondió rainbow golpeando la mesa rápidamente

\- lo siento rainbow...pero Cristóbal colon descubrió América , Americo vespucio fue quien redescubrió america- dijo colgate

\- por eso América duuhh- comento trixie, twilight le hizo una señal a pinkie

\- no es justo!- se quejo rainbow, pinkie destapo una botella de cerveza y comenzó a beberla

\- no toda la botella!- dijo inmediatamente twilight

\- ah...no era toda?...ah bueno, todavía queda la mitad - se encojio de hombros pinkie con una gran sonrisa dejando la botella en su lugar

-siguiente pregunta- comenzó a decir sunset- como se llama el triangulo que no tiene ningún lado ni ningún ángulo igual? - pregunto, rainbow rápidamente golpeo su mesa

\- si rainbow?- pregunto twilight

\- el isósceles! - exclamo rainbow confiada

\- mal, es el escaleno- negó con la cabeza colgate

\- que?! Isósceles , escaleno...ES LO MISMO!- dijo rainbow frustrada

-no, uno tiene dos lados y ángulos iguales y el otro no tiene nada igual- dijo bon bon, rainbow se quejo cubriéndose el rostro

\- muy bien! Esta vez iré por el cupcake!- sonrió pinkie y se llevo uno a la boca

-no puedo ver esto!- exclamo rainbow - ese cupcake debería estar en mi estomago!- continuo rainbow, trixie comenzó a reír

\- un momento lulamoon- la señalo sunset

-que?- pregunto inmediatamente

\- que sucede sunset?- pregunto bon bon

\- creo que ya se que sucede...-murmuro twilight

-se lo que planeas- continuo sunset

\- de que hablas?- pregunto trixie

\- debo decir que fue muy inteligente , estoy impresionada- continuo sunset - no te has arriesgado a responder ninguna pregunta porque claramente dijimos que por cada pregunta incorrecta sufrirían las consecuencias ...y si no respondías ninguna...

-no puedrias equivocarte en ninguna y así tus galletas quedarian intactas! Estúpida tramposa!- la interrumpió rainbow inmediatamente seguido de golpearle el brazo a trixie que estaba al lado

-auch! Perdonen a trixie por ser tan lista, el plan hubiera resultado a la perfección si es que sunset hubiera cerrado su bocota

-por eso deberías responder esta pregunta- comenzó a decir sunset - que países formaron la triple entente?

-mmmmm Francia...mmmm Alemania? Y emm aaahhh no se vale! dejaron la mas difícil!- se cruzo de brazos trixie molesta

\- incorrecto- dijo twilight

\- y eso significa que...-decía sunset mientras abría un paquete de galletas de mantequilla con malicia

-noooo! Te lo suplico sunset!- comenzó a rogar trixie, sunset negó con la cabeza y mordió lentamente una galleta

-mmmmm~ esta rica- murmuro sunset mordiendo lentamente la galleta con los ojos cerrados, trixie se cubrió los ojos y sunset dio otro mordisco - mmmmmm~ que rica galleta- murmuraba disfrutando la galleta, trixie se destapo los ojos para mirar a sunset

-...tal vez pueda acostumbrarme a esto...-murmuro trixie sonriendo lentamente

\- amm sunset- dijo bon bon tocándole el hombro

-que?- pregunto sunset dejando de comer

\- creo que estas recreando una fantasía de trixie- río lyra

\- galletas de mantequilla mas sunset...esta en su éxtasis- bromeo rainbow

\- no me comía las galletas así con ese propósito!- dijo inmediatamente sunset sonrojada , luego miro a trixie quien se tapó la nariz por el derrame nasal - pervertida!

\- n-no es cierto!- dijo inmediatamente trixie sonrojada y tapándose la nariz como podía, pinkie le facilito papel higiénico para la nariz - gracias- agradeció y corto un poco del papel higiénico para colocarlo en un orificio de su nariz por donde salia la sangre

-como sea...porque no nos mandan la foto de las preguntas y la memorizamos? - pregunto lyra

\- porque no confiamos en ustedes- respondieron bon bon, sunset, twilight y colgate al instante

-auch..-murmuro rainbow

\- chicas , creo saber que pintura tomar prestada...-dijo luna ingresando a la sala

-cual?- preguntaron todas

\- el grito, averigüe que es una de las mas famosas pinturas que tiene el museo -continuo luna

\- esa pintura me asusta- murmuro lyra

\- le diré a fluttershy , adagio y sonata para que comienzen ya con la pintura- dijo luna

Después de la sesión del club rainbow , lyra y trixie salían de mala gana, a excepción de lyra que sabia que con una lavada su pony estaria como nuevo...a excepcion de los posters pero eso era de menos, luego se ve que twilight y colgate ayudaban a pinkie a caminar por que estaba mareada

\- quieren que les cante una cancion?! Anda sera divertido!- decía pinkie mareada

\- te dije que no le compráramos tanta cerveza a roseluck- murmuro colgate a twilight

\- mi error..- murmuro twilight

\- y como les fue?- pregunto applejack uniéndose a trixie, rainbow y lyra

\- solo me quede con dos paquetes de galletas...si no hubieran descubierto el plan de trixie , hubiera quedado con todas las galletas - respondió trixie

-amm trixie creo que tu sangre de nariz se detuvo hace tiempo- dijo rainbow

-oh cierto- decía mientras se quitaba el pedazo de papel higiénico y lo botaba en un basurero cerca

\- oook...-murmuro applejack

-fantasias muy muy muy muy sexuales- susurro lyra

\- que?! No es cierto!- dijo trixie inmediatamente

\- pues no creo que hayas tenido ese derrame nasal por nada, admite que tuviste fantasías...aunque nosé si con sunset o con las galletas, entienden? Jajaj- rainbow le dio ligeros codazos a lyra

\- con ambas- río lyra

-nooo! Si lo dicen así suena como si trixie es una degenerada ,cochina , pervertida nivel perversparkle!- se tapó trixie los oídos haciendo que las demás rían

\- bueno , pero por lo menos saben mas ahora no?- dijo applejack parando de reír

\- pues si, tranquila applejack tendremos todo listo para llegar a la final y hacer el préstamo al museo- dijo rainbow

\- van a robar el museo?- pregunto sea swirl

\- oye otp de donde apareciste?!- pregunto inmediatamente rainbow

\- siempre estuve aquí...nah mentira hubieran visto sus caras, iba caminando y escuche "préstamo al museo"- se encojio de hombros sea swirl

\- que discreta eres rainbow...-murmuro irónicamente trixie, rainbow le fruncio el ceño

-yo puedo ayudar...digo , mi club se gano una salida al museo- comenzó a decir sea swirl con una gran sonrisa

\- espera...como ganaste una salida al museo?- pregunto lyra

\- pues solo inscribí mi club a un concurso y ganamos

\- era un concurso? Y como es que nunca nos enteramos?- pregunto rainbow

\- oh bueno es que no avisan esos concursos , solo tienes que estar atenta a la pagina del instituto y ya, yo siempre inscribó mi club y ganamos ya que nadie tiene conocimiento de esos concursos , el año pasado fuimos a la nieve, ven?- decía sea swirl mientras le mostraba una foto por su celular

\- osea que...-comenzó a decir lyra - el instituto tiene una pagina?

\- pues sip ...oh y también guardo cupones por si les interesa, es que tengo muchos y eso que muchos no los ocupo, tengo cupones para comida de perro...y yo no tengo perro jajajajajajjs y también tengo cupones para una tienda de zurdos y yo no soy zurda - río sea swirl

-uh a trixie le interesa el cupón para la tienda de zurdos- levanto su mano trixie

\- claro tengo muchos de esos, después te los paso- asintió sea swirl y trixie le levanto el pulgar

\- creo que nos desviamos del tema - dijo applejack

\- así que...otp...tu quieres ayudarnos?- pregunto rainbow, sea swirl asintió- bien cuando sea esa salida de tu club, necesitaremos que lleves contigo una camarita y grabes bien las ubicaciones de las cámaras

\- que lista- murmuro lyra

\- por supuesto! Usted no se preocupe!- asintió rápidamente sea swirl

\- segura que podrás Sea?- pregunto applejack

\- pero claro! Todo sea por...emm...por...porque quieren robar el museo?- pregunto sea swirl

\- para un jacuzzi entre otras cosas- respondió rainbow

\- todo sea por el jacuzzi! - exclamo sea swirl levantando su puño

\- pero el jacuzzi sera para el club de entretenimiento - dijo rainbow, sea swirl bajo la mano

\- entonces ya no lo haré...

\- bien bien...tu también podrás usarlo- rodó los ojos rainbow

-yay! - celebro sea swirl

\- y dime, cuando es esa salida?- pregunto trixie, sea se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensativa

\- en dos días...sip dos días, es suficiente?- respondió sea

-pues si...-comenzó a decir rainbow - aj! Cuando es el primer enfrentamiento?- pregunto rápidamente rainbow señalando a applejack

\- acaso crees que tengo una agenda con todas las fechas?- pregunto applejack levantando una ceja - porque si es así estas en lo correcto...haber - continuo sacando una agenda - el primer enfrentamiento es en la próxima semana

-bueno nose porque te pregunte por el enfrentamiento si hay mucho tiempo de aqui a la final...muy bien entonces si es mas que suficiente

-y de donde saco la cámara?- pregunto sea swirl, las demás se miraron

Dos dias después...

\- muy bien sea swirl...esta gorra tiene una pequeña camara en frente...así que no te la quites por nada en el mundo y asegurate de grabar cada esquina y cuidala que me costo caro - decía luna mientras le acomodaba una gorra a sea swirl, estaban en la sala del club que ya había cambiado toda su decoración, tenían cortinas oscuras cubriendo las ventanas dejando la sala oscura, vinyl estaba junto a octavia en un rincón con la laptop de vinyl, en otra esquina rarity le estaba tomando las medidas a trixie, rainbow y lyra para los uniformes con la ayuda de applejack y pinkie, en la larga mesa del club estaba twilight junto a colgate y berry con varios cables , una laptop y pequeños micrófonos, en otra esquina estaban fluttershy , adagio y sonata mirando detenidamente la pintura de el grito

\- lo tengo...- dijo de pronto bon bon con su celular

\- que cosa?- se acerco aria

\- los planos del museo - continuo - ya lo descargue

\- y como lo pudiste conseguir?- pregunto aria

-...es confidencial- respondió bon bon - sin embargo solo esta el plano y no la ubicación de las cámaras ni de la pintura - continuo

\- tu debes ocuparte de eso- dijo luna tomándole ambos hombros a sea swirl

\- descuide sub directora luna, yo tendré todo lo que necesitan, el grito era, verdad?

-si

-ok , ya me voy...le he dicho que es muy genial que ayude en esto? Eso la hace muy cool- continuo sea swirl

\- gracias- sonrió luna, de pronto sunset entra a la sala

\- celestia viene!- dijo agitada , rápidamente fluttershy , adagio y sonata guardaron el lienzo de la pintura atrás del sofá, twilight y colgate guardaron los cables y micrófonos en una caja que decía objetos perdidos, fluttershy abrió las cortinas

-rápido rápido!- las apresuro luna

Celestia abrió la puerta del club

\- uno!- grito twilight con unas cartas en su mano sentada al rededor de la mesa

\- pero...si tienes cinco cartas todavia- dijo adagio

-ups jejej se me olvido que así se jugaba- río nerviosa twilight

\- no se supone que "estudiariamos" ?- pregunto lyra susurrando con una gran libro en la mano que lo tenia al revés

\- y cuando eran las cartas?- susurro sonata

\- se supone que mañana serian las cartas- susurro aria

\- no era mañana los libros? Yo traje el mio y todo- susurro vinyl

\- que hacen? - pregunto celestia arqueando una ceja

\- estudiando! Y...jugando Uno- dijo inmediatamente luna - oh y...rarity esta practicando sus dotes costureras haciéndoles...uniformes a las chicas -continuó

\- todas aquí?- pregunto celestia

\- sip- respondieron todas

\- bueno...yo me tengo que ir! , adiosito!- se fue sea swirl corriendo

\- oook...- murmuro celestia dudosa y se fue, las chicas respiraron aliviadas

-oigan! Se supone que cuando venga celestia estaríamos con libros , que no recuerdan? Lo acordamos ayer- dijo lyra

-ahhh ahora que recuerdo...es verdad- dijo adagio

\- bueno entonces para la próxima vez estaremos jugando charadas , ok? - dijo luna

-ok - asintieron todas

-pero se acuerdan- continuo luna

-si si si

...

las horas pasaron y algunas de las chicas seguian en la sala del club, mas que nada para esperar a Sea swirl

\- la revolución francesa! - respondía lyra golpeando la mesa

\- correcto! - aplaudían colgate , twilight , bon bon y sunset

\- veo que ya se memorizaron las respuestas- sonrió luna

\- ven? Les dije que tenían que confiar en nosotras- dijo rainbow arrogantemente, en eso entra sea swirl

-y ? Como te fue?- pregunto inmediatamente luna

\- aquí esta todo! Y la pintura que quieren esta en el segundo piso del museo- respondió sea swirl quitándose el gorro

\- genial...- murmuro rainbow tomando el gorro

\- rápido conectemosla a una laptop- dijo trixie y twilight saco una

\- yo como tengo el plano aquí , iré marcando las zonas de las cámaras, necesito tu Ayuda sea swirl- comenzó a decir bon bon tecleando la laptop

\- no hay problema- asintió sea swirl

-que miras tanto sunset? Acaso tan atractiva soy?- pregunto rainbow estirándose

\- no te emociones...estaba pensando que ...ustedes simplemente no se ven...emm...intelectuales- dijo sunset

\- mmmmm es verdad...digo rainbow tiene ese pelo de muchos colores...eso no se ve inteligente , la gente no creería que ellas llegarían a la final- dijo luna pensativa

\- oigan! Que tiene mi cabello? Es cool- decía rainbow peinándose

\- uuhh yo se! Yo se!- comenzó a decir pinkie saltando

\- que sabes?- pregunto colgate

\- esto lo aprendí en una pelicula- continuo pinkie sacando unos lentes de quien sabe donde y se los coloco a rainbow - ta daaa! Ahora te ves mas intelectual!

\- wooooow- decían trixie y lyra impresionadas

-bueno...si se ve mas lista-comento twilight

\- entonces las tres usaremos lentes para vernos inteligentes y creíbles..- dijo lyra pensativa

\- excelente idea pink! Si unos lentes hicieron ver a trixie mas linda e intelectual obviamente yo me veré muuuucho mas inteligente!- exclamo rainbow

\- hey! Eso fue cruel- dijo trixie molesta haciendo que todas comienzen a reír

-jajajajja bueno ya se hace tarde , sera mejor que vayan a descansar, yo vere como conseguirles lentes- decía luna riendo

Celestia había escuchado risas en la sala y se había quedado a escuchar pero justo escucho la despedida de luna haciendo que se aleje de la puerta de la sala

\- ay jajajaj que crueles son jajaj- murmuraba luna riendo mientras salia de la sala -oh...hola celestia...que hacías?

\- nada...solo estaba pasando por aquí y tu? Entreteniendote supongo

\- pues si, no hay forma de aburrirse con esas chicas , son muy graciosas - sonrio luna

\- ya veo...oye luna recordé un chiste jejeje que es muy gracioso, se trataba de una mujer que era tan tan tan tan tan pero tan tan tan...que parecía campana jajajajajajajajaj- río celestia , luna río falsamente por el mal chiste, algo que celestia noto

\- ohh jejejej bien...supongo...bueno...yo me iré...para allá...- señalo luna una dirección y comenzó a caminar hacia allá , celestia la quedo mirando

\- cada vez pasas mas tiempo con ellas y estas mas distante de mi...no sera que te estoy perdiendo hermana?- murmuro celestia con una mezcla de seriedad y preocupacion

El gran día de el primer enfrentamiento llego , la emoción se sentía en cada rincón del instituto, en especial en el gimnasio que es donde se organiza el enfrentamiento

\- y ? Como se ve trixie?- pregunto saliendo del baño trixie con una falda escosesa azul oscuro un poco mas alta que las rodillas , una camisa blanca manga larga que tenia el escudo del instituto con una corbata azul oscuro tambien y llevaba puesto unos lentes

\- me quedo di-vi-no! - exclamo rarity - pero no te colocaste todo el conjunto , que paso con el chaleco azul marino?

\- meh...no venia con el estilo de trixie- se encojio de hombros

\- yo creo que se ve bien- opino sunset

\- trixie siempre se ve bien- le guiño el ojo haciendo que sunset rodé los ojos sonriendo

\- ta daaa! - grito lyra saliendo de otro baño , con la misma falda escosesa , corbata, camisa pero la diferencia es que lyra llevaba un chaleco azul marino sin mangas con el escudo del instituto ,luego se coloco unos lentes - me veo mas intelectual?

\- te ves muy bien - asintió bon bon

\- corrección...me veo sexy , bien e inteligente- corrigió lyra acomodando sus lentes con una mano para verse mas intelectual - la raíz cuadrada de dos es...ammm...mmmm ...la capital de Francia es París!

\- realmente soy una genia!- dijo rarity sonriente - rainbow te toca querida, queremos verte

\- lo mejor para el ultimo no?- pregunto rainbow saliendo del baño con los lentes puestos, la falda la tenia mas corta que lyra y trixie , la corbata la tenia un poco menos apretada o ajustada al cuello , al igual que la camisa que tenia desabotonado los primeros dos botones , llevaba un chaleco azul marino y con el escudo tambien ,con las mangas largas arremangadas dejando ver un reloj negro

\- eh? Les gusta el detalle del reloj? Me veo mas intelectual no? - pregunto rainbow mostrando su muñeca

\- si un buen detalle querida -sonrió rarity luego le hecho una mirada a las tres juntas - soy una genia! Que bien que termine justo a tiempo ,Se ven realmente lindas e inteligentes!- sonrió maravillada

\- uuhhh que sexy dashie- dijo pinkie seguido de silvar

\- ay no te molestes pinkie, me sonrojo- río rainbow

\- muy bien chicas vamos al gimnasio para hacer las primeras pruebas de sonido- dijo luna entrando a los baños, las chicas asintieron y fueron al gimnasio, que estaba lleno con estudiantes del instituto y del instituto contrincante

-ammm porque esta esa cámara?- pregunto rainbow mientras entraba al gimnasio y señalando unas cámaras

\- que no sabias? Este concurso lo transmiten en la televisión regional- respondió luna

\- que?!- pregunto rainbow

\- siempre ha sido así...que no ves televisión nacional?...o aunque sea la regional?- pregunto trixie

-no me gusta, solo veo las películas - se encojio de hombros rainbow

\- muy bien chicas, ahí están sus puestos con sus respectivos botones- dijo un productor señalándoles una larga mesa con tres botones y abajo decía canterlot, las tres se ubicaron en cada botón - bien...probemos como andan los botones, que una de ustedes apreté uno

Las tres lo hicieron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a competir tocando una y otra vez, luna se golpeo la frente desde el publico

\- chicas paren! Solo era una! Y tenia que hacerlo una vez!- las detuvo el productor inmediatamente - bueno...los botones funcionan bien...

\- ups jejejejej- rieron las tres

\- es que es muy diferente a golpear la mesa- comento trixie

-si , el botón es mas cool - dijo rainbow

\- y mas divertido- continuo lyra

El productor se alejo al otro trio de estudiantes de la escuela contrincante a pedirle lo mismo, la diferencia es que ellos lo hicieron tal cual el productor les pidió

\- bien...y se memorizaron todo?- susurro rainbow

\- al revés y al derecho- susurro lyra

\- realmente es sorpresivo que rainbow dash, lyra y trixie participen en este tipo de concursos...- comento cheerilee a celestia en el publico, celestia dirigio su mirada al trio de chicas

-selfie! aqui en el concurso jajajaj- decia rainbow extendiendo su mano con su celular , trixie y lyra se acercaron a ella para la selfie

-jajajja salimos bien sexys , ahora con caras graciosas- dijo lyra y las tres comenzaron a hacer muecas a la camara

\- si la verdad- asintió celestia- bueno , ya veremos como les va...solo espero que no dejen mal el nombre de canterlot...

\- vamos canterlot!- gritaba roseluck del publico con un tambor , mientras que las demás chicas de canterlot aplaudían y animaban, mientras que en el lado del publico de la otra escuela permanecían sentados mirando tranquilamente, vinyl del publico saco un silbato y comenzó a tocarlo animando a las chicas que comenzaban a aplaudir mas euforicas

\- vinyl!- le llamo la atención luna levantándose de su silla, vinyl la miro quitándose el silbato de la boca -con eso no te van a escuchar, toma una vuvuzela- le paso una vuvuzela azul , vinyl la recibió sonriendo y comenzó a tocar la vuvuzela, luna le levanto el pulgar y volvió a sentarse en la fila de sillas en la que se ubicaban los profesores , una vez giro la cabeza vio a todos los profesores mirandola fijamente - que sucede?- pregunto arqueando una ceja , los profesores dejaron de mirarla rapidamente

\- bien comenzamos a grabar en tres minutos!- grito un productor

\- uuuhh que nervios! Saldremos en televisión!- frotó sus manos ansiosa lyra

\- chicas, cuando el conductor mencione sus nombres ustedes deberán mirar la cámara dos y saludar- dijo un productor acercándose a las chicas

\- cual, esa?- pregunto rainbow señalando una cámara con un dos, el productor asintió y se fue. Tanto lyra, rainbow y trixie comenzaron a mirar a esa cámara peinándose o haciéndole caras tanto graciosas como seductoras.

-les pediremos por favor que guarden silencio y tomen asiento- dijo un productor en donde estaban "sentadas" las alumnas de canterlot

-oowwww que mala onda...- murmuraron algunas chicas sentandose

\- bien el programa comienza en 1...2...- decia un camarografo haciendo conteo con sus dedos y termino levantando los tres dedos, la camara encendio una luz y entro el conductor del prgrama

\- hola ! les habla ryan show! bienvenidos a el primer enfrentamiento del concurso anual de la batalla de conocimiento ! en el que escuelas competiran para demostrar cuanto es lo que saben! en mi izquierda se encuentran los de la escuela brainstorm high con sus estudiantes , denles un aplauso a thunderbass! ...a drama letter! Y a norman!

Los estudiantes de brainstorm high aplaudian moderadamente , mientras que las de canterlot abucheaban

\- y a mi derecha están las estudiantes de canterlo q...- fue interrumpido el conductor por los escandalozos aplausos de las chicas

-woohooo! viva canterlot!- grito vinyl

\- canterlot es la vida vieja!- grito derpy

\- como iba diciendo denles un aplauso a...rainbow dash!

Rainbow simulo que tocaba un solo de guitarra mirando a la cámara

\- a lyra heartrings!

Lyra hizo el gesto de paz con ambas manos y una gran sonrisa

\- y Beatríz lulamoon!- continuo el conductor, trixie iba saludar a la cámara dos pero apenas escucho su nombre completo giro su cabeza rápidamente al conductor

\- es trrrrixie! - exclamo con el ceño fruncido mientras que rainbow y lyra reían

\- bien las reglas son fáciles, yo les iré haciendo las preguntas y ustedes apretan el botón para responder, se tomara la palabra del primer estudiante en tocar el botón, los puntajes iran de 10 y se acabara al cabo de dos rondas, entendido?

\- entendido! - asintieron los concursantes , menos trixie

\- trixie no pudo saludar a la cámara...-murmuro triste

\- bien...primera pregunta...de geografia...lugar en que ocurrio la revolución bolchevique- dijo el conductor leyendo unas cartas, un botón sonó rápidamente- rainbow dash de canterlot

\- amm no soy lyra jeje- dijo lyra retirando su mano del botón

\- oh disculpe

\- yo soy rainbow dash- se señalo rainbow

-y yo trixie- dijo inmediatamente trixie

-bueno...responda lyra- dijo el conductor

\- París y berlin!- respondió sonriendo, los del equipo contrincante soltaron carcajadas, mientras que luna, bon bon , sunset, twilight y colgate se golpeaban la frente con las palmas de sus manos

\- sabia que esto iba a suceder...-murmuro bon bon

\- las muy taradas se aprendieron las respuestas en orden y no las preguntas- murmuro sunset frustrada

-incorrecto , brainstorm sabe la respuesta?

\- Rusia

\- correcto! Y brainstorm high suma 10 puntos!

\- esto no puede estar pasando...-dijo applejack seria mientras miraba discutir silenciosamente a trixie, lyra y rainbow , rainbow hacia unos movimientos con los brazos con el ceño fruncido, lyra levantaba ambas manos en señal de no saber y trixie se señalaba con el ceño fruncido, todo en silencio mientras que los estudiantes de brainstorm aplaudían celebrando

\- entonces las preguntas...no están en orden?...- susurro lyra

\- así parece...-susurro rainbow

\- bien! Sigamos con la siguiente pregunta! Matemáticas!... Cuánto es 1000 x458 +39-70x0-634?- pregunto , trixie rápidamente toco el botón

\- si? Trixie de canterlot

\- es...0

\- correcto! Y canterlot suma 10 puntos dejándolo empatado con brainstorm!

Trixie choco los cinco con rainbow y lyra mientras que las estudiantes de canterlot se volvían locas

\- y eso que era la mas difícil según trixie- susurro trixie

\- bien...parece que ya entendieron que las preguntas no estaban en orden...esperemos que ganen- murmuro twilight

\- quien fue el...

\- socrates- respondió rainbow tocando el botón sin dejar terminar la pregunta

-eso...es correcto! Es lo que aparece aquí! Y canterlot suma 10 puntos arriba de brainstorm!

\- como supiste que vendria esa?- pregunto en voz baja lyra

\- intuición - se encojio de hombros rainbow seguido de reír

...

\- y canterlot gana este enfrentamiento! Por un marcador final de 100 a 40!, lo lamento brainstorm vamos a tener que despedirlos- dijo el conductor . trixie, rainbow y lyra comenzaron a chocar los cinco triunfantes mientras que las estudiantes de canterlot abucheaban a los de brainstorm high

-yyyy se acabo!- dijo un productor y todas las cámaras se apagaron

\- cada vez mas cerca! Wooohooo- grito rainbow corriendo hacia el publico y se lanzo contra el

-disculpe...cuando saldrá este capitulo en televisión?- pregunto trixie acercándose al conductor

\- pues...no se exactamente, pero te diría que quizás en cuatro días

\- ok- sonrió trixie y se unió a la masa de estudiantes que celebraban

Luna se llevo de los cuellos de las camisas a rainbow, lyra y trixie

\- EH? Que sucede? Estábamos celebrando!- se quejo rainbow , luna las llevo a los camerines en donde estaban colgate , twilight, bon bon y sunset con miradas serias

\- porque miran así? Ganamos!- dijo lyra sonriente

\- si pero casi lo arruinan!- dijo luna seria, las tres bajaron la mirada

\- la revolución rusa fue en París y berlin...en serio?- pregunto sunset irónicamente

\- perdón! Pero...es que pensé que estaba en orden- se excuso lyra

-como sea, también deben entrar en su personaje, se supone que son inteligentes y con la personalidad que van demostrando sus lentes no ayudaran mucho- dijo twilight

\- lo sentimos...- murmuraron las tres

\- como sea...son detalles que hay que mejorarlos para el próximo enfrentamiento- dijo luna

\- y como los venceremos? No creo que le lleguen las preguntas a celestia- dijo colgate

\- ya veremos eso...- respondió luna

.

.

.

.

**Y bien? XD como les va a ir a nuestras tres intelectuales? **

**Bueno quiero avisar que dudo que suba el cap el domingo , no digo que no lo subiré, solo digo que dudo que lo suba ya que necesitare mas tiempo con ese porque posiblemente sea el ultimo (;-: ) así que lo mas seguro es que lo suba el jueves**

**Y las preguntas pues esas las subiré mañana o el sábado así que atentos xD muchas gracias por enviar sus preguntas y retos que me gustaron todos en serio! :p tambien quiero agradecer a** **Mysterio Nocturno porque en este cap utilize su idea **

**Como siempre gracias por todo el apoyo, por leer y claro por dejar review opinando y eso que me incentiva mucho (pd : son libres de dejar review(?) :3 así que nos leemos en la proxima actualización x33**


	36. i ship it (especial)

Hay un elegante salón con baldosa color crema al igual que la pared, hay una enorme ventana en la que se puede apreciar el instituto en el atardecer, al medio hay un sofá negro de cuero, aparecen pinkie pie y rainbow dash

Pinkie: hoooolaaa a todos! les habla...bueno no es necesario decirles quien es ya que sale mi nombre antes de cada dialogo mio...y la descripción ya me menciono

Rainbow: que? ...Como sea yo soy rainbow dash y ella es pinkie pie , seremos las que les leerán las preguntas a nuestras queridas amiguitas

Pinkie: y tenemos mucha suerte de que shine nos elija para leer las preguntas

Rainbow: suerte mis polainas , fuimos las primeras que vio , además de que le daba flojera venir aquí , pero aun así nos esta observando así que comenzemos rápido !

Pinkie: primero iremos con las preguntas y después los retos! así que comenzemos!

Rianbow: heey dijimos casi lo mismo jaja

Pinkie: verdad que si? Jijiji

Rainbow: bueno iremos mostrando por partes

Pinkie: osea que cuando este el simbolito " ~o~ " es un cambio de escena con otras preguntas a otros personajes

~o~

Solo se ven twilight y fluttershy sentadas en el sofá (las voces de pinkie y rainbow se escuchan pero ellas no se ven)

Rainbow: bien...primera pregunta jejejej de brunoprower500 " ¿que hubiese pasado si...la que estaba con Moondancer eras tu en lugar de twilight? xD (a fluttershy) "

Fluttershy: hum...bueno supongo que yo hubiese sido una buena amiga y no la hubiera olvidado tan rápido...creo

Rainbow: uuuhhh te la dijo twilight, y en tu cara

Twilight: me...siento muy culpable...

Fluttershy: perdon! No no...quería hacerte sentir tan mal twily!

Rápidamente fluttershy le tomo la mano

Twilight: descuida flutter , no fue tu culpa

Rainbow: aburridoooo~

~o~

Ahora son applejack y rarity en el sofa

Rainbow: de Moonlight sigh "para rarity y applejack ¿que se sintió estar separadas durante un tiempo? :c "

Rarity: La peor cosa posible!

Applejack: sii , realmente sufrí el estar bajo el mismo techo y estar tan separadas a la vez...además de que no me perdonaba nunca , sin duda lo peor

Rarity: aaww tanto sufriste amorcito?

Applejack: no te imaginas cuanto

Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a besarse

Pinkie: aawwww

Rainbow: cursilerias

~o~

pinkie: pregunta de clasificado...uhhh que buen nombre! Ah si si la pregunta es para bon bon! " ¿eres un agente secreto?"

Ahora eran Bon bon y lyra las que estaban sentadas en el sofá

Bon bon: mm mm esa pregunta es confidencial

Lyra: oohh vamos bony! Solo responde si o no *dándole codazos a bon bon*

Bon bon: bueno...digamos que estoy algo relacionada con eso..pero no directamente

Lyra: oye bony , puedes decir "me llamo bon...bon bon" eh eh eh? Como el agente secreto ese?

Pinkie: nooooo!

Lyra: que? Por que?!

Pinkie: ese chiste se usara en el fic y ya han reciclado muchas escenas

Lyra: ohh claro claro

Bon bon: que están hablando?

~o~

Pinkie: muy bien MS pregunta...que conste que dije las iniciales ya que se menciono antes el nombre..

Rainbow: solo lee pinkie , si es una pregunta hacia mi es muy zukulenta

Rainbow estaba prácticamente acostada en el sofá o mas bien desparramada

Pinkie: oki doki Loki toti coti yoti woki toki goki moki sok..

Rainbow: piiiink! Lo haces a propósito! *comenzó a patalear*

Pinkie y applejack: jajajajajajaajaajajajajaja

Rainbow: no se rían! Y applejack vete! a ti no te están entrevistando!

Applejack: pero si esto no es una entrevista y la puerta esta abierta así que cualquiera puede venir a ver las preguntas que te hacen

Sea swirl: es verdad

Rainbow: solo lean rapido mi pregunta!

Pinkie: ok dashie pero no llores jijiji bien bien "por que eres tan genial? "

Rainbow: aahh sabe! es de las mías! Oohh yeaah, esa es una pregunta de verdad! De verdura entiedes? Rainbow is fucking awesome!

Applejack: solo responde

Rainbow: ya hablo la celosa jajajaja oks la verdad no se...nah mentira! Soy genial pues por mi increíble personalidad! Soy buena en los deportes! Y soy una diosa en la guitarra! Increíblemente irresistible y la mas leal de las leales ! Una buena líder y amiga ,Como te quedo el ojo vieja?

Rainbow ya estaba parada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y sus gafas

Applejack: ...deberías bajarte de esa nube

sea swirl: excelente respuesta!

Pinkie: también porque nos trae las aventuras para el fic!

Applejack: bueno si , es verdad

Sea swirl: esperen...esto es un fic?! Yo todo este tiempo creí que era una serie! OMG

Pinkie: que harias si te dijiera que es como ambas?

Sea swirl: pos me muero

Pinkie: pos muerete

Sea swirl: pos ya me mori

~o~

Pinkie: Andy Harmony pregunta "¿que se siente besar a Fluttershy? Para twlight"

Twilight : oh jajajaj bu-bueno

Rainbow: pero no se ponga nerviosa

Twilight: no me puse nerviosa

Pinkie: pero no se enoje

Rainbow: ay ya solo responde perversparkle

Twilight: ok ok pero no me digan asi ! Ejem...bueno como se siente? Pues...realmente es una sensación diferente a la que he tenido antes , es suave y dulce, mas suaves que pétalos de rosas sin mencionar que sus besos son muy adictivos

Rainbow: bueno no te pidieron un poema entero...entienden? Ah? JajajJajajaj

Pinkie: jajajajajjajajajjjajajjaajajja

Fluttershy: en...enserio crees eso?

Pinkie: no se ponga roja shy ahhhh jijiji

Twilight: pues s-si jejejejej

Fluttershy: y-yo... yo también lo creo

Sea swirl: aaawww el beso , el beso!

Rainbow: oye otp tu de donde apareciste?!

Sea swirl: pe-pero...

Pinkie: dejala dashie, que se quede

Sea swirl: sii me porto bien

Rainbow: agghh bien...

~o~

Colgate estaba sentada en el sofá junto a berry

Rainbow: muy bien , pregunta de MS " Colgate, ¿Que se siente haber sido una rompe corazones? :v (?)" oye esa me gusto

Colgate: bueno...no sé porque nunca fui una rompe corazones

Pinkie: jajajajaj que buen chiste!

Colgate: no entiendo

Rainbow: oh vamos, que levante la mano quien no ha se enamorado de ti...sip eso pensé , nadie levanto la mano

Colgate: que?!

Rainbow: ay estoy jugando! Jajajajajaj no pero en serio si fuiste una rompe corazones, o quieres que Revisemos tu historial?

Berry: tienes un historial?

Colgate: n-ni yo sabia

Sea swirl: *se acomoda la garganta mientras se subía al sofa* bien berry esta enamorada de ti ...i ship it...tambien twinkleshine siente atracción por ti...i ship it...luego octavia y bon bon te seducieron...i ship it too... Oh y suri creyó que le estabas coqueteando y segun mis conocimientos tuviste que sacarle unas llaves de sus chichis ...i ship it ...y por ultimo cuando le mostraste tu apoyo incondicional a octavia ...i ship it también

Rainbow: siempre dirás " i ship it" ?

Sea swirl: es que es verdad jejeje las shipeo

Colgate: pu-puedo explicar todo eso berry en serio! Mira no es mi culpa que twinkleshine se enamore de mi! Y si bien tuve que quitarle una llave a suri de su brasier pero cuando lo hice ella no lo tenia puesto!

Berry: eso es peor!

Colgate: no no no! Es que no lo tenía puesto porque estaba en la ducha!

Berry: necesito una copa de vino...

Colgate: nooo berry espera! No le vi nada lo juro!

Sea swirl: lo arruine?...

Rainbow: así parece

Berry: jajajajajajajajaj vieras tu cara jajajaj claro que se que no le viste nada te conozco y me has demostrado ser fiel y leal

Berry le beso la mejilla a colgante

Pinkie: awwww yo sabia que estaba bromeando

Sea swirl: i ship it so haaaaaard~

Rainbow: bueno pero aun no respondes colgate

Colgate: am bueno no se...no se siente tan bien ya que me trae problemas con berry

Sea swirl: stop! Mucho ship! *Se agarro el corazón dramáticamente*

Rainbow: soy yo o todas están cursis?

~o~

Applebloom, sweetie y scoot estaban ahora en el sofa

Pinkie: hola cutie mark cruzaders !

Sweetie, applebloom, scoot: que?

Pinkie: ujujujujujuyy de veras que aquí no tienen cutie mark

Scoot: cutie que?

Pinkie: nada nada solo vamos con las preguntas!

Rainbow: a darle bien la pregunta es de A H , las iniciales porque ya habíamos leído una pregunta de ese usuario

Pinkie: espera dashie!

Rainbow: que?

Pinkie: antes de hacer debes taparle los oidos a scoot...y posiblemente a rarity

Rainbow: rarity?...pero si ella no esta aquí...

Rarity: disculpa me llamaron?

Rainbow:...olvida lo

Pinkie: bien pongan se estos audífonos con metal muy hardocore gore y mas

Pinkie le coloco unos audífonos tanto a scootaloo como a rarity

Pinkie: no se los quiten!

Scoot y rarity: que?

Pinkie: me oyen?!

Scopt y rarity: ah?

Pinkie: que si me oyen!

Rarity: HABLA MAS FUERTE QUE NO TE ESCUCHO CON ESTOS AUDIFONOS CARIÑO

pinkie: no me grites! Estoy frente a ti!

Scoot: que?!

Rainbow: bien pinkie así están bien, ahora la pregunta " ¿sweetie algún día le dirás lo que sientes a scoot?" ...espera QUE?!

Sweetie se sonrojo inmediatamente y agrando los ojos como platos

Sweetie: pu..pu...pues...ammmm...y-yo...n-no...n-no lo se...

Pinkie: yo respondo por ti...si

Sweetie y applebloom: que?!

Pinkie: ups! Creo que no tuve que decir eso, mejor cambiemos de escena!

~o~

Rainbow: Sunny honey pregunta " Para Twilight: ¿Cómo era la amistad que tenías con Moondancer y en sí qué ocurrió el día en que te cambiaste de escuela y no te despediste?"

Pinkie: uuhhhh Sea!

Sea swirl: si?

Pinkie: trae las palomitas!

Sea swirl se fue corriendo a buscar palomitas

Twilight: jejeje mi amistad con moondancer era una buena amistad ya que eramos iguales y compartíamos muchos gustos...pero yo siempre fui antisocial que no me daba cuenta de lo buena amiga que ella era , ella era mi única amiga por así decirlo y en las vacasiones mis padres me dijieron que me inscribieron en canterlot , yo en parte estaba feliz por el cierto prestigio que tiene la escuela pero también no quería por el cambio...conocer y convivir con gente nueva no era algo de lo que estaba ansiosa, así que mi mente se bloqueo y solo pensaba en eso...pero cuando llegue aquí mis expectativas cambiaron y conoci a rainbow, rarity, pinkie, applejack y fluttershy ...siendo personas muy agradables y me olvide de todo lo que pertenecia a la antigua escuela ...aun así no justifico mi error , realmente estoy muy arrepentida de no haber pensado antes en lo importante que es una amiga

Fluttershy: wow

Rainbow: si...hablaste mucho, bueno no...estaba jugando

Pinkie: ...y sea swirl todavía no llega con las palomitas...

Twilight: aun así estoy enmendando mi error y me siento optimista!

Se levanto twilight del sofá con una gran sonrisa

Rainbow: y yo me siento sentada jajajajajajajajaj entienden? Jajajja no esperen no se vayan!

~o~

Pinkie: pregunta para mi primita de M.S "Applejack, ¿Que se siente estar rodeada de Gente como Dash, Pinkie y Trixie? (en el sentido de que frecuentemente hacen estupideces uwu)" uuhh intedesante intedesante

Rarity: sabes que tengo la misma pregunta

Applejack: bueno a veces es desesperante digo...vender revistas xxx en serio?! Solo a dash se le ocurren ese tipo de cosas!

Rainbow: gracias!

Applejack: no fue un halago.

Rainbow: oww

Applejack: y pinkie ...la verdad pinkie no tiene lógica , aparese de la nada y habla de fics o que se yo y sin mencionar que saca cupcakes de no se donde y apoya las tonteras de dash

Pinkie: awwwwww yo también te quiero primita!

Applejack: y trixie bueno ustedes ya saben lo ególatra que es , además de que saca esas bombas de humo o se hace siempre de rogar ah...y una vez vi que estaba abrazando la maquina en donde compra sus galletas

Trixie: oye! Era un secreto!

Pinkie y rainbow: jajajajajajajajajajajajaj

Applejack: sabes que no soy muy buena guardando secretos! ...Bueno y en que iba ? Ah si , ellas tres hacen muchas estupideces pero en serio uno no puede aburrirse estando con ellas en serio jajajaja sin duda la paso muy bien con ellas así que te diría que se siente bien estar rodeada de gente como ellas...ellas son definitivamente unos personajes

Rainbow: mira quien habla vaquera

Trixie: bueno ahora trrrixie se va , porque dejaron de hablar de ella...chaito!

~o~

Pinkie: de A.H "¿fluttershy porque eres tan adorable?"

Flttershy: ...bu-bueno jeje no lo se , supongo que hum...nací así

Rainbow: pero no te pongas roja

Fluttershy: n-no estoy roja...so-solo dejen de mirarme

Twilight: eso sera difícil jejeje

Rainbow y pinkie: perversparkle acosadora

Twilight: no! Me malinterpretaron!

Rainbow y pinkie: 7u7

~o~

Rainbow: bien hola moondancer...la famosa moondancer

Moondancer estaba con una mirada seria hacia rainbow sentada en el sofá

Rainbow: jejej la pregunta de S.H " Para Moondancer: ¿Sientes algo más por amistad hacia Twilight? Porque ese beso en la discoteca fue muy sospechoso..."...ESPERA QUE?! que beso? De que me perdí?!

Pinkie: de mucho

Rainbow: oh dios mio! Jesucristo santo por dios!

Moondancer: bueno...la verdad nose por que hice eso...es que realmente me duele ver a twilight así y para ser sincera antes había tomado un poco , pero solo un vasito por lo que estaba un poco mareada, claro y la situación , el contexto y todo me llevo a darle ese beso cerca del labio

Rainbow: mira perversparkle también es una rompecorazones...bueno vamos a ver su reacción porque pinkie fue con una cámara al backstage en donde están todas las del elenco!

una gran pantalla baja del techo quedando colgada atras del sofa y se enciende, ahí se ve unos pasillos y se ve pasar algunas chicas como vinyl, sunset, , etc

Pinkie: así es dashie! Aquí voy por el backstage buscando a twilight y oh ya la encontré, esta en el buffet , hola twilight!

Twilight: pinkie? Que haces aquí? No deberías estar haciendo las preguntas junto a rainbow?

Twilight estaba con un vaso de bebida en una mano y atrás se podía ver una larga mesa en la que había mucha comida se veían manos de las chicas sacando cosas de vez en cuando

Pinkie: estoy grabando el backstage, en estos momentos rainbow y moondancer te están viendo por una enorme pantalla en el estudio

Twilight: ah si? Y por que

Pinkie: para decirte que moondancer te beso cerca del labio cuando estabas ebria

Twilight estaba bebiendo la bebida y apenas pinkie termino de hablar escupió toda la bebida en la cámara cortando la transmisión

Rainbow: pinkie estas ahí? Pinkie? Oh bueno seguramente la noticia fue muy impactante jajajaj

~o~

Pinkie: siguiente pregunta para miii!

Rainbow: oh yeah babe! yo la leo

Pinkie: oki

Pinkie se fue corriendo a sentarse al sofa

Rainbow: de Mackenzie song Uchiha " ¿Cuales son las dos cosas mas cursiles que te dice Rainbow?" pues ninguna porque rainbow no es cursi

Pinkie: haber...acaso te llamas pinkie? Nop te llamas dashie...bueno rainbow dash pero ya me entiendes , el punto es que yo debo responder

Rainbow: pero...

Applejack: esto lo quiero ver!

Pinkie: la respuesta es ...primero , me dice pastelito jijij y segundo...no se imaginan los cumplidos que le hace a mis ojos

Applejack: no, no me los imagino, porque no me los dices?

Rainbow: ...fuck you aj

Applejack y pinkie: jajajajajajajajaj

Rainbow: iré a ver si Sea swirl encontró las palomitas

Pinkie: ay pero si estoy en la mejor parte , como esa vez en la que el día estaba nublado y dashie me dijo " pastelito...sabes porque el cielo esta tan gris? Porque todo el azul se ha quedado en tus bellos ojos"

Applejack: aaaaaawwwwww jajajaj

Tanto pinkie como rainbow estaban sonrojadas

Trixie, applejack, lyra y vinyl: cursi, cursi, cursi, cursi!

Rainbow : Callense! Ustedes no deberían estar aquí!

~o~

Pinkie: holaaas sunset y trixie!

Trixie: ya era hora de que nos tocara

Ahora era el turno de Trixie y Sunset de estar en el sofá

Rainbow: espero que estés lista para esta pregunta jejeje

Trixie: trixie siempre esta lista

Pinkie: oye! No la leas antes

Rainbow: perdón jejeje bueno la pregunta es de pinkiedashie

Pinkie: me gusto ese nombre jiji

Rainbow: igualmente jejej bueno la pregunta es para sunset "Te violarias a trixie? Si la respuesta es si. Como?'

Trixie: ...q-que?

Pinkie: uuhh ya comenzamos con las preguntas zukulentas o que?

Sunset: bueno...pues siendo sincera...supongo que si , pero no creas que lo haré ahora trixie es una pregunta hipotética

Trixie: oh s-si

Rainbow: y trixie se dejaria o no? Jajajja

Trixie: callate

Pinkie: y como seria?

Sunset miro a trixie

Sunset: la amarraría a una cama con esposas

Trixie: q-que?!

Sunset: jajajajajajajaj vieras tu cara en este momento trixie

Trixie: sunset shimmer...no es divertido

Rainbow y pinkie: si, si lo es jajajajaj

~o~

Pinkie: muy bien esta pregunta va dirigida a mi y a applejack

Rainbow: entonces yo la leo

Pinkie: okis

Pinkie se fue a sentar al lado de applejack

Rainbow: bien pregunta de S.N "Para las compañeras de cuarto de Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué otras locuras ha hecho Rainbow estando ebria y que ella no sabe?" ...por favor que no sea tan vergonzoso

Applejack: pffff hay muchas!

Pinkie: como esa vez que se puso una tanga en la cabeza y decía que era una superheroína que eruptaba jajajajajajajaja

Applejack: jajajajajajajajaj

Rainbow: esto no puede estar pasando...

Applejack: o como esa vez que conto una historia diciendo que tenia un corazon de vaca jajajajaj

rainbow: oyeee nunca recuerdo haber contado algo similar!

pinkie: porque estabas ebria jajajjajasjajaj o esa vez que comenzo a cantar una cancion de la tigresa del oriente jajajajajaj

applejack: sii jajajajajaj y se subio arriba de la cama y todo jajajajaj

todas excepto rainbow: jajajajajajajajasjajajajajajaajajajajajajaj

rainbow: jejejej oh miren la hora! sera mejor seguir con las demas preguntas

~o~

pinkie: pregunta de P.D para trixie " que es lo que mas le miras a sunset? (del cuello para abajo)"ojos

Sunset: oh muy bien quiero oír eso

Trixie: los ojos

Rainbow: del cuello para abajo

Trixie: pues...ammm ...los pies?

Pinkie: mienteeee!

Applejack: así es

Trixie: y ustedes que saben?

Rainbow: solo responde , de todas maneras ya es tu novia

Trixie: pe-pero...es que...

Rainbow: sin excusas!

Trixie se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado y de a poco comenzó a sonrojarse

Pinkie: ya dilo!

Rainbow: la gente quiere saber EH EH?

Trixie: bueno...pueees...mmm...las...las...

Pinkie, rainbow y applejack: siiii?

Trixie: cofcofLasPiernascofcof...

Pinkie: lo escuchamos fuerte y claro

Rainbow: pillina

Sunset: con que eso es lo que mas me ves eh? Siempre lo sospeche

Trixie: no! Lo que trixie mas ve es tu cara , pero como preguntaron del cuello para abajo...pues...bueno...

Sunset: ok ok ya entendí...pervertida

Trixie: no es cierto!

Rainbow: ahora deberás usar mini faldas jajajajaj

Trixie: ca-callate...

Pinkie: no le molesta la idea

Trixie:...las odio

Rainbow: pero no se ponga roja lulamoon

Sunset: awww ahora se puso mas rojita

Trixie: sun-sunset shimmer basta

Sunset, rainbow, pinkie y applejack: jajajajajajajajaj

~o~

Vinyl estaba casi desparramada por el sofá mientras que octavia estaba sentada al lado de ella con las piernas cruzadas

Applejack: bien pregunta de..

Rainbow: heey! Tu ya te estas instalando aquí, se supone que yo y pinkie somos las encargadas

Applejack: ...bueno pero igual me quedare a ver

Rainbow: como quieras

Pinkie: alguien sabe donde esta Sea swirl? No ha vuelto desde que le dije lo de las palomitas...

Vinyl: aquí esperando la pregunta...

Rainbow: oh verdad jejejej bien pregunta de M.S.U para vinyl "¿Que harías con octavia... A solas? Jeje" pero que pregunta mas zukulenta

Pinkie: zukistrukis

Octavia miro rápidamente a vinyl sonrojada quien coloco ambas manos en su nuca relajadamente

Vinyl: veras...la pregunta es que no le haría

Octavia: vi-vinyl!

Rainbow y pinkie: jojojojojuuuy!

Applejack: y siendo mas especifica? 7u7

Sea swirl: me huele a rikura

Pinkie: hasta que apareces!

Sea swirl: hola

Vinyl: que hay!...bueno recuerdan esa vez que me quede a solas con tavi cuando quería sacarle información

Pinkie: sipi

Rainbow: yo no estuve ahí

pinkie: pero los lectores si

Vinyl: bueno haría eso y mucho mas jejejej

Octavia se cubrió el rostro sonrojada

Vinyl: bueno siempre cuando mi tavi este de acuerdo ya que no haría nada que ella no quisiera

Vinyl abrazo amorosamente a tavi aun sentadas

Sea swirl: aaawwwwww otp! I cant fight this feeling anymore~

se comenzo a escuchar la cancion" can't fight this feeling de reo speedwagon" Pinkie , applejack y rainbow sacaron sus celulares y los alzaron meneando los lentamente al ritmo de la canción mientras que sea swirl movía su boca como si estuviera cantando

~o~

Rainbow: pregunta de erick-59287 para ...emmm...nose para shine supongo

Applejack: pero ella no esta aquí

Shine: hola

Rainbow: decías? Un momento hace unos segundos no estabas aquí

Shine: no, pero solo escribí mi nombre y automáticamente aparecí :D

Pinkie: pero que magistral

Rainbow: bueno la pregunta dice así "En la próxima temporada habra mas appletiara?"

Applejack: un momento! Mi hermana tiene un...

Sea swirl: un ship

Applejack: exacto, tiene un ship?

Shine: emmmmm aaaaalgo...no me mires así la gente pidió romance de cmc

Rainbow: bueno responderás?

Shine: oh si , pues si habra juajuajua x333

Pinkie: supongo que si ya estas aquí tu seguirás con las preguntas

Shine: oh no no , no me gusta involucrarme mucho en sus cosas, mientras no destruyan nada todo bien, a quien engaño si destruyen algo no me importa

Pinkie y rainbow: claro!

~o~

Pinkie: pregunta de S.H "Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight: ¿Hay algo que quieran revelarle a Rainbow? chan chan...CHAN. xP" QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?...oh esperen ya lo se uwu

Rainbow: que, que que?

Esta vez estaban twilight , fluttershy y rarity sentadas en el sofá, las tres intercambiaron miradas nerviosas en especial fluttershy

Sea swirl: ohhh! hubo un " chan chan CHAN" eso quiere decir que es impactante!

Twilight: pues...es que no me siento cómoda hablando del tema

Rainbow: pero diganme! Merezco saber eso! Pinkie tu sabes

Pinkie: pues...ammmm ...humo

Sea swirl: esto no me huele bien...mejor me voy ...no es cierto! Jajajaj Jejejejej jijijiji jojojoj jujujuju oh... mejor me callo...

Rarity: bueno ya !yo lo diré!

Rarity se levanto inmediatamente del sofá, todas la miraron

Rarity: ...rainbow beso a fluttershy estando ebria!

Todas:...

Sea swirl:...i...ship...it...

Susurro sea swirl, todas la miraron y sea swirl se encojio de hombros

Rainbow: osea que...yo y fluttershy nos besamos...

Pinkie: no lo repitas! No escucho! No escucho! Lalalalalalalala

Pinkie comenzó a correr en círculos tapándose los oídos

Applejack: y tu como sabias rares?

Rarity: un pajarito me contó...uno llamado fluttershy

Rainbow: ahora entiendo porque twilight me miraba feo a veces , pero yo no lo recuerdo

Rarity: es porque estabas ebria , para variar

Rainbow: oohhh...jejeje perdón?

Twilight: ...sin rencores

Rainbow: pinkie , estaba ebria

Pinkie: ya lo se...pero me da penita

Applejack: bueno el ambiente esta un poco tenso...

Rainbow: pero tengo una pregunta para fluttershy

Fluttershy: que?

Rainbow: te gusto el beso?

Twilight: voy a matarte!

~o~

Rainbow: bueno The Ghost preguna " Para lyra: Que se siente ser tan sexy? *-*"

Lyra: bueno igual es difícil lidiar con eso todos los días, el que la gente me lanze piropos o me den sus números de teléfono incluso que me lanzen sus ropas interior , la verdad no es mi culpa nacer tan sexy

Bon bon que estaba sentada al lado de lyra la miro seria

Bon bon: en serio?

Lyra: y eso solo es una parte, bueno ya jejejejej no es tan así , gracias por el sensualon halago ^-^ y se siente muy bien ser sexy

Bon bon: que modesta tu

Rainbow: te entiendo completamente hermana

Applejack: pero por que no lees la otra pregunta? Están entrelazadas

Rainbow: oh claro , "Para Bon Bon: que se siente tener una novia tan sexy? *-*"

Bon bon: bu-bueno...

Lyra: responde bony los lectores merezen saber

Sea swirl: si responde *-*

Bon bon: bien...lyra es muy sexy e irresistible y claro muy linda...

Bon bon hizo una pausa y se sonrojo al igual que lyra

Bon bon: así que ...me siento muy muy afortunada

Lyra: awww yo también soy muy afortunada de tenerte bony, si supieras como me prende tu seriedad 7w7

Bon bon: lyraaa!

lyra: estoy bromeando! ...bueno...en parte jiji pero tu también eres muy linda y soy muy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado

Sea swirl: y yo estoy muy afortunada de que sean unos de mis otps...aunque este tocando el violín en estos momentos, pero no importa

~o~

Applejack: pregunta de P.D para rainbow "Cuando te enamoraste de pinkie? Y por que?"

Rainbow: donde esta pinkie?

Sea swirl: en el buffet

Rainbow: oigan ustedes dos! Ya se instalaron aquí , se supone que solo yo y pinkie estaríamos leeyendo las preguntas y eso

Applejack: ahora piensas en pinkie

Rainbow: callate applejack , no es gracioso estaba ebria

Pinkie: que sucede?

Sea swirl: sientese

Pinkie se sentó en el sofá junto a rainbow

Applejack: repetiré la pregunta "Cuando te enamoraste de pinkie? Y por que?"

Sea swirl: quien?

Applejack: el coco...obvio que rainbow! Tu estabas cuando leí la pregunta

Sea swirl: pero pinkie no

Applejack: 7.7

Rainbow: bueno jejejej es un sentimiento que ha nacido de a poco, pero lo confirme el año pasado ...cuando me regalo ese cupcake de broma, me habia olvidado que era de broma y creí que lo había cocinado especialmente para mi y me lo comí todo soportando el insoportable dolor ...por ella

Rainbow miro a pinkie y esta la miro también y ambas se sonrieron

Pinkie: dashie...

Rainbow: pastelito

Ambas se acercaron para besarse

Sea swirl: i..shi..

Applejack: si susurras " i ship it" una vez mas juro que...bueno no sé que te haré pero no lo digas a cada rato

Sea swirl: oye! Con mis otps nadie se mete! Porque si es asi...comienza la tercera guerra mundial

~o~

Rainbow: muy bien , de S.H" Para Trixie: ¿Por qué rayos te queremos tanto? jajajaja"...bueno yo también me lo pregunto

Shine: mmmm me pregunto lo mismo

Aria: y yo...de verdad nose que rayos tiene que uno le toma mucho cariño

Vinyl: y que lo digas

Suri: totalmente de acuerdo

Sea swirl: claro me pregunto lo mismo, ok no yo solo quería ser popular

Rainbow: y de donde aparecieron ustedes?

Sunset: si , en serio , que rayos es? Yo antes te odiaba y mucho

Trixie: jejejejeje bueno , es común que caigan bajo los encantos de trixie, digo...quien no lo hace?

Sunset:...y vuelvo a preguntar...que rayos me hace quererte tanto?

Trixie: porque estas enamorada de trixie :3

Sunset: seguramente :3

Aria: pero yo no estoy enamorada de ti

Suri: ni yo

Rainbow: yo tampoco

Trixie: bueno ustedes es porque trixie tiene una personalidad muy simpática y claro , es perfecta no?

Shine: no lo creo, pero nose , eres un personasaje al que uno le va agarrando cariño a lo largo de la lectura por sus apariciones y cosas que le suceden...creo yo, bueno nosé! Me pregunto lo mismo!

Applejack: uno de los misterios de la vida...

Trixie: pero trixie ya respondió! Y es por su increíble personalidad!

Todas: sip...uno de los misterios de la vida...

~o~

Pinkie: ay pero que chico el nombre jiji Laguaripolo la favorita de los niños (? pregunta "Otra pregunta para octavia: Estarias dispuesta a dar la vida por vinyl?"

Octavia se sonrojo y miro a vinyl

Octavia: pu-pues...s-si.. Ella lo es todo para mi...y nose que haría sin ella...se que siempre digo que es una buena para nada y eso...pero es mentira y ya que.?...es...es buena haciéndome feliz...

Sea swirl: applejack sujetame que me desmayo!

Applejack: que?

Sea swirl se dejo caer pero applejack no reacciono a tiempo haciendo que sea swirl caiga directo contra el piso

Sea swirl: a-ayy...valió la pena...

Vinyl: tavi...tu también eres todo para mi , no podría estar tan lejos de ti, cuando peleamos sufría todas las noches...y contigo cerca no paro de sonreir

Todas: awwwwwwwwwwwww

Sea swirl: kiss?

Vinyl y octavia se miraron sonrojadas y comenzaron a besarse

Sea swirl: ñañañañañañañañaña i love it x3

~o~

Pinkie: jujujujujujujuj

Rarijack: que?

Pinkie: es que les pusieron rarijack en vez de applejack y rarity en los diálogos

Rarijack: ...que?

Rainbow: bien! Pregunta de P.D para rarijack "Lo han hecho?"

Pinkie: cortita , así tal cual

Rarity y applejack se sonrojaron inmediatamente con los ojos bien abiertos

Rainbow: jejejejejejej

Applejack: ejem...es-este...jejeje

Rarity: veras...querida...jejej

Pinkie: digan si o no!

Rarity: bueno...fue...cuando manteníamos nuestra relación en secreto...

Rainbow: ahhhh clandestinamente , picaronas

Applejack: bueno...es que...nos decíamos muchas cosas lindas...y...y una cosa llevo a otra...

Pinkie: y donde fue?

Rarijack: no diremos eso!

Rainbow: uy si están las dos rojitas

Pinkie: jajajajajaja

Rarijack: ca-callense

~o~

Rainbow: que hay derpy!

Derpy: holaaa rainbow!

Derpy estaba sentada junto a roseluck, lily y daisy en el sofá negro

Pinkie: bien , pregunta de supertotitoti " Derpy y las demás que están en el negocio-¿Que diablos es exactamente la técnica de la Luna con la que Derpy gane el liderazgo en lo que Roseluck estaba fuera?"

Derpy: elemental, para el juego de piedra papel o tijera ...es como una tijera pero en vez de mostrar dos dedos se muestran tres

Roseluck: una buena técnica

Rainbow: he escuchado de esa leyenda , pero sera cierto?

Pinkie: pos preguntemosle a luna

Luna entro al lugar y fue a sentarse al sofá

Roseluck: ídola!

Rainbow: es verdad eso de la leyenda que le ganaste un auto a celestia jugando piedra papel o tijera usando la técnica de la luna?

Luna:...Si eso me hace mas genial que celestia...entonces si

Rainbow: eh?

Roseluck: me das tu autógrafo?

Derpy: pero si la ves todos los días

Luna: claro, todo sea por mis fanáticos

Roseluck: :3

~o~

Rainbow: hola pesadilla de lyra

Starlight: muy graciosa...

Rainbow: verdad que si? JauajjJJajaj

Pinkie: "JauajjJJajaj"? Que risa mas rara tienes dashie

Rainbow: que?

Starlight: y porque me hacen sentarme aquí si no me hacen ninguna pregunta?

Rainbow: oh claro! Pregunta de Bronislaw Ulianov "¿Tus problemas con lyra ya están completamente solucionados?"

Lyra entro corriendo al lugar para escuchar

Starlight: bueno...no diría si completamente , todavía tengo cierto rencor hacia ella por lo que hizo , pero como ya la vi sufrir demasiado no tengo ganas de hacerla sufrir mas , siento que ya me vengue aunque no fue como me lo esperaba

Lyra: pero...podríamos volver a ser amigas?

Starlight: no.

Lyra: ooww pero ya me disculpe...

Shine: oh creo que se me acaba ocurrir una idea para la próxima temporada...tal vez :3

~o~

Rainbow: holaas lyra y vinyl!

Lyra y vinyl estaban sentadas en el sofá o mas bien desparramadas

Lyra y vinyl: holaaaa!

Rainbow: bueno pregunta de P.D "Hablan de sus chicas cuando estan a solas?" yo se muy bien la respuesta

Lyra: jejejejejejjejej

Vinyl: bueno...jejej sip hablamos de lo lindas que son :3

Lyra: con su debido respeto claro, no decimos cosas como " bon bon esta re buena, le hago de todo 7u7 rikurita ". No claro que no

Vinyl: jajajajajajaa las cosas que dices jajajaja

~o~

Rainbow: pregunta de galleton para trixie "te enamorarias de tu propio reflejo?"

Trixie: quien no?

Sunset: no te cansas de ser tan ególatra?

Trixie: ay sunset sabes que bromeo

Rainbow: jeje y hablando del tema una pregunta para sunset de la misma persona " como se siente lograr que trixie piense en alguien mas que no sea ella?

Trixie: si, como se siente?

Sunset: bueno ahora que lo preguntan...se siente bien, digo es una ególatra total , pero el pensar que ahora ella piensa mas en mi que en ella es lindo

Sea swirl: awwwwwwwww

Trixie: es que...lo vales , tanto como trixie claro...solo bromeo! de hecho es verdad paso mas tiempo pensando en sunset que en yo misma ...y por eso te odio sunset

Sunset: aawww yo también te odio

~o~

Rainbow: jejej bien pregunta de P.D "Diamoond tiara. Te gusta apple bloom? Apple bloom. Te gusta diamond tiara?"

Diamond: q-que?!

Applebloom: q-que?!

Applebloom y diamond tiara estaban sentadas en el sofá pero sentadas muy separadas , apenas escucharon la pregunta se sonrojaron

Diamond: cla-claro que no! Yo la odio!

Applebloom: s-si...ella me molesta mucho y...y es insoportable

Pinkie: por algo sera que te molesta tanto , ya tu sabe

Diamond: no es cierto!

Applebloom: ya lo se...

Diamond: callate! No me gustas! Eres...eres...eres muy pobre!

Applebloom: no es cierto!

Rainbow: su apellido es una marca de aparatos tecnológicos

Pinkie: bueno esta claro, este es un amor muy tsundere

Applebloom y diamond: no es amor!

Sea siwrl: (/*0*)/

Rainbow: que se supone que significa eso?

~o~

Pinkie: preguntaaa! De G para rarijack! "Han tenido peleas por sus diferencias desde que están juntas?"

Applejack: a diferencias se refiere a nuestras distintas personalidades?

Pinkie: supongo

Rarity: bueno..pues si pero son peleas pequeñas que lo resolvemos al rato, porque applejack continua con su actitud relajada y trata de hacerme sonreír para que no siga molesta con ella

Sea swirl y pinkie: aaaaawwwwwwww

Applejack: jejejejej es que...también se ve muy linda cuando se enoja , bueno siempre se ve linda

Rarity: aww applejack eres un amor!

Rarity apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de applejack

Sea swirl: i can't fight this feeling anymore!

~o~

Rainbow: y seguimos con la amiga de lyra

Lyra: shi :D

Starlight: no.

Pinkie: pregunta de B.U "¿Piensas postularte para ser la presidenta del instituto el año que viene? (si es así tienes mi voto)"

Starlight: mmmm no lo he pensado muy bien, pero lo mas probable es que si y gracias por el voto

Lyra: también tienes el mio

Statlight: que bien.

Rainbow: "¿cual seria tu lema de campaña?"

Starlight: bueno nose si agregar uniforme , tal vez si porque es innovador en este instituto y mi lema seria "la igualdad hace la armonia" supongo

Lyra: *comienza a aplaudir* yo voto por ti! Aparte de que me veo muy sensual con uniforme

Rainbow: no sigas lyra o bon bon se pondrá celosa

Lyra: pero...

Pinkie: siguiente pregunta! "¿has pensado en el amor, osea en buscar a una pareja? si es afirmativo ¿quien seria esa persona en mente?"

Sea swirl aparece por detrás del sofá y apoya ambos codos en el respaldo del sofa apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y comienza a mirar a starlight con una gran sonrisa, starlight la mira con el ceño fruncido

Sea swirl: yo se que lo has pensado~

Starlight: de que estas hablando?

Sea swirl: y por si no lo has pensado yo tengo unas personitas para ti *saca una libreta* haber...la primera opción que tengo es suri jijijij

Pinkie: las dos antagonistas de la segunda parte? mmm

Rainbow: porque no lo pensé antes?

Starlight: no!

Sea swirl: pe-pero...las dos pasan mucho tiempo en el periódico

Starlight: no

Sea swirl: starlight!

Starlight: que?.

Sea swirl: me rompes el kokoro~

Starlight: que bien.

Rainbow: bueno también P.D pregunta "Pregunta para suri. Le darias un kiss a starlight?"

Sea swirl: traigan a suri!

Pinkie: aquí la traje! Ve a sentarte junto a starlight

Suri: porque?

Sea swirl: solo haz lo!

Suri fue a sentarse junto a starlight

Rainbow: bien, supongo que escuchaste la pregunta

Suri: si la escuche

Sea swirl: entonces...si?

Suri: tal vez si me pagaran...

Sea swirl: shut up and take my money!

Suri y starlight: e.e

~o~

Pinkie: pregunta de P.D" Pregunta para twilight Como fue tu primera vez con flutter? 1313.". 7w7

Twilight y fluttershy se miraron sonrojadas

Sea swirl: cuenten detalles sucios bueno no jejeej

Pinkie: porque no? Ah mentira jajaja

Twilight: bueno..jajajaja

Pinkie: pero no se ría nerviosa

Twilight: ok...mi...m-mi primera vez con flutter? Jejej bu-bueno...fue ..fue mágico porque era mi primera vez ...aunque no me gusta hablar mucho del tema...me da verguencita

Fluttershy: ta-también fue ma-mágico para mi...

Rainbow: y fue rico?

Pinkie: dashie! Jajajajjaja

Rainbow: que tiene? Jajajajjaja

Twilight y fluttershy miraban el suelo incomodas totalmente sonrojadas

~o~

Rainbow: G. Pregunta para vinyl y octavia " si estuvieran completamente solas y con un frasco de crema batida...que harían? 7u7 " esa me gusto jejeje

Octavia agrando los ojos como platos sonrojándose

Vinyl: mmmm prepararía un postre muy bueno

Rainbow: ...mmmm no es la respuesta que esperaba

Vinyl: llamado tavi a la crema 7w7

Octavia: vi-vinyl! Bas-basta!

Rainbow: jojojojojojo

Vinyl: pero tavi, preguntaron y debía responder

Rainbow: sip, son las reglas

Octavia: como sea

~o~

Rainbow: pregunta para ti pinkie

Pinkie: para mi? Haber , me ire a sentar al sofa

Rainbow: STT pregunta "Pinkie- Si es cierto lo que la autora puso en su otra historia ¿que pasará después?"

Pinkie: uhh bueno respondere siempre cuando tenga el permiso de shine

Shine: pues estoy escribiendo esta parte así que ...supongo que si

Pinkie: ok pero atentos! Jejej bien después de dos años el club de entretenimiento estará formado por mmmm ah cuatro miembros! Mmm quizás cinco, dependiendo de shine

Rainbow: después de dos años?...pero si el que viene es el ultimo...

Pinkie: para algunas

Rainbow: ah claro que tu vas un curso menor

Pinkie: sip y otra persona, pero no digas su nombre!

Sea swirl: pero si dos es por que van a un curso menor , entonces eso quiere decir las otras dos miembros sera porque repetirán curso?!

Pinkie: ...sip pero no especificaré quienes! Bien otro spoiler? Ah si diamond preparate para un beso en la mejilla , rarity dominara un toro, vinyl y octvavia harán travesuras, unas vacasiones inolvidables! Y mucho mas!

Rainbow: que?

~o~

Rainbow: anónimo pregunta para sunset "cual prefieres? El 6 o el 8? "

Sunset: anónimo eh?

Rainbow: es lo que dice aquí

Sunset: se que fuiste tu trixie

Trixie: que?!

Sunset: no me mientas

Trixie: solo responde , la gente quiere saber

Sea swirl: sipi

Sunset: claro que prefiero el 6

Trixie: x33

~o~

Rainbow: y llegamos a las preguntas a shine , de STT " ShineArTx- ¿cómo le haces para hacer tan buen trabajo?"

Shine: bueno gracias :3 y la verdad bueno supongo que la musica me ayuda mucho, cuando escribo comienzo a escuchar y segun lo que voy escuchando voy creando escenas en mi mente , no esta demás decir que estaba escuchando musica emotiva cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo "moja pantalones" , eso y también que veo muchas películas y con unas pequeñas escenas de nose cualqier cosa meto mi imaginación y creando asi una idea nueva , obviamente ha algunas partes que se me ocurrieron a mi en las que no me base en ninguna película ni nada

Rainbow: no escuche nada pero bueno sigamos con la siguiente pregunta para usted , de Kyam "Por que tuviste la idea de hacer un fic de yuri?"

Shine: bueno porque en mlp me gustan mas los ships yuri , de hecho es en la primera serie en la que comenze a shippear yuri ,como también soy "algo" shipper cuando comenze a ver la serie comenze a shipear un poco sparity por obvias razones pero como que no me convencía mucho ese ship y digamos que no son muchos los capítulos en los que aparecen soarin, chesse , etc. Y bueno me fui dando cuenta que habían escenas muy tiernas y constantes entre algunas cofcofPinkieDashcofcof y así comenze a shipear y me dije a mi misma "oye misma, porque no hacer un fic que tenga romance y humor de algunos ships yuri ? " pos y aquí me tienen, jamas creí que tendría buen recibimiento este fic :3

Pinkie: "De quien es el OC de kai?"

Shine: es de mi buen amigo Kerix , quien me ayuda mucho con el fic también :3

Trixie: "Y quienes te ayudan en las ideas de tu fic?"

Rainbow: oye! Porque tu lees la pregunta?!

Trixie: porque shine quiere

Shine: sipi

Rainbow: favoritismo...

Shine: bueno en las ideas aparte de mi cerebro e imaginación también saco muchas ideas de sus reviews aunque no lo crean además de que de vez en cuando me dejan reviews dejando sus ideas como lo hizo Mysterio Nocturno y muchos mas , para que vean xD y bueno mas específicamente Kerix y Bronislaw Ulianov quienes me han dado mas de una idea por mp y que son excelentes , muchas gracias a ellos dos por su ayuda x3

Pinkie: "PD. Pegasister forever"

Rainbow: eso no era una pregunta

Pinkie: aun así quize leerlo porque es importante

Shine: y aprovechando que estoy aquí comenzemos con las preguntas a sea swirl que realmente me impresiono que muchos le hicieran preguntas a ella o.o creo que hice bien al agregarla a la historia

Sea swirl: de verdad?! *-*

Rainbow: no te imaginas cuantas preguntas

Sea swirl: que alguien me pillizque !

Sea swirl fue corriendo a sentarse al sofa

Pinkie: bien comenzemos con la primera! De S.H" Para Sea Swirl: ¿Haces algo más en tu tiempo libre que shippear? xP Pdt: Te adoro! jajaja" y de B.U "¿tienes algún otro pasatiempo aparte de shipear?"

Sea swirl: aww yo también te adoro :333 i'm so happy!

Rainbow: vas a responder?

Sea swirl: oh bueno mmmm pues si , tengo un blog en internet muy famoso en donde escribo mis fics y los de mi club claro, mmmm aunque no se si cuenta , también me gustan los delfines...aunque creo que no me preguntaron eso...ah y colecciono cupones

Rainbow: definitivamente todo un personaje

Pinkie: siguiente de M.S.U " ¿Cuantos Otps en realidad tienes? (Cantidad)"

Sea swirl: hum...esa es difícil tengo muchos! Mm mm aproximadamente emm nose 50? Bueno no son tantos pero mas o menos eso

Pinkie: wow si es mucho , siguiente! De STT" La tipa shippeadora (Lo siento chica pero no recuerdo tu nombre) ¿Desde cuándo y porque te gusta shippear personas?" y de K "Por que te gusta hacer ships?"

Rainbow: te entiendo yo tampoco lo recordaba por eso le digo "otp" ya que siempre dice eso

Sea swirl: mmmm personas pues hace mm desde que tengo 14 ya que antes solo shipeaba de las series que veia y porque shipear es mágico! Bueno pero es que creo que el amor es un valor muy lindo y todos necesitan pareja por eso me dedicó a hacer parejas en mi mente y es divertido ademas!

Rainbow: y tu?

Sea swirl: yo que?

Pinkie: siguiente pregunta! De K. Y de B.U " Cual fue tu primer ship?" "¿cual fue el primer ship que creaste? ¿cual es tu otp preferido?"

Sea swirl: mmmm en series no recuerdo, pero en personas fueron lyra y bon bon , siempre supe que tenían química x33 y por eso es mi otp preferido, mi otp regalón y mi segundo otp fue el rarijack

Lyra: y seguimos teniendo química

Pinkie: B.U " ¿has pensado en buscarte una pareja propia? y ¿quien seria esa persona en mente?" y K " Estas enamorada de alguien en este momento?"

Sea swirl: respecto a las pregunta mmmm...pues si he pensado un poco en tener pareja pero bueno igual es difícil de hecho escribí un harem mio y aun no lo termino y..

Pinkie: y que me dices del que te esta ayudando con flash y adagio, kai se llama verdad?

Sea swirl: ay jasjsjssjsjj x33 si me shipeo con el porque ambos ayudamos a applejack con su tema con rarity

Pinkie: y ahí lo tienen! :D

Rainbow: pregunta de G " cuales son los nombres falsos que usas para tus fics? XD"

Sea swirl: hummm...Laura y bin bin ...applejackeline y rariny ...mm mm ...pinkiline y rainy y hasta ahora tengo esos , también debo pensar en uno de sunset y trixie

Rainbow: jajajaajajajajajaja applejackeline jajajajaj

Pinkie: creo que esas son todas las preguntas hacia sea swirl

Sea swirl: wow jamas me lo hubiera imaginado :') gracias por todas sus preguntas x33

~o~

Pinkie: preguntas a todas! Estas preguntas van dirigidas a todas pero ustedes ven si responden o no

Ya estaban todas en el lugar , algunas sentadas en el sofá y otras en el suelo

Rainbow: exacto! Primera pregunta! De MS "¿Quien es la mejor? :B ". Bueno yo respondo que yo!

Pinkie: yo respondo que dashie!

Trixie: obviamente trrrixie es la mejor

Applejack: mmmm pero mejor en que?

Rarity: yo soy la mejor costurera claro

Twilight: la verdad va dependiendo en los talentos de cada persona , ya que todos son buenos en algo

Todas:...

Rainbow: y arruinaste la pregunta ,solo responde que tu eres la mejor pervertida y ya

Twilight: callate!

Pinkie: siguiente! De P.D " Creen en que algunas actitudes de ustedes se separan en machas y hembras? Si es así quien seria que?"

Rarity: como?

Rainbow: pues ya sabes! La macha de la relación o las mas alocadas y eso y las mas femeninas ,pues yo digo que todas las que pertenecen al club serian las machas en sus relaciones, osea que las machas serian ,pinkie lyra, yo, vinyl, applejack, trixie y e mm twilight tal vez , aria, mm colgate quizás

Rarity: estas diciendo que las " hembras" ...seriamos yo , fluttershy, sunset, octavia, sonata, bon bon , berry y adagio? ...bueno supongo que si ...tal vez así seria

Pinkie: siguiente! "Laguaripolo:Pregunta para todas las chicaaas: cuales son las parejas que han tenido relaciones? e.e "

Rainbow: esa es fácil! Rarijack, twishy...

Trixie: pinkiedash

Pinkie: y el sunxie?

Trixie: no , todavía no

Sunset: hay que esperar al momento indicado

Rainbow: pero ya vendrá 7u7

Vinyl: tocarse mutuamente cuenta?

Octavia: vinyl!

Octavia se cubrió el rostro sonrojada

Pinkiedash: 7u7

Vinyl: 7w7

Pinkie: nop

Vinyl: ooww

Trixie: no cuenta? Buuu

Sunset: 7/7

Lyra: y un oral 7u7

Bon bon se sonrojo inmediatamente y comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado

Pinkiedash: 7u7

Lyra: 7w7

Pinkie: ese si

Rainbow: entonces se suma el lyrabon

Pinkie: uhh y el sonaría y el berrygate tambien

Aria: un momento como lo saben? !

Pinkie: quien no lo sabe?

Aria: e/e

Sea swirl: ahora a escribir sobre eso

Trixie: entonces serian esas parejas

Rainbow: siguiente! De G " han visto una porno? XD" ...pues si jejee

Pinkie: sip, cuando vimos una todas en el club

Trixie: ah si lo recuerdo

Vinyl: sii y fue en mi laptop y tavi después vio la pagina jajajajaja

Rainbow: lol jajajajaja

Rarity: bueno una dama no ve esas cosas

Bon bon: jamas he visto una

Octavia: yo tampoco

Fluttershy: igual

Sea swirl: ammm si uwu

Roseluck: lo admito jejej

Sonata: una vez con aria nos salio de repente una pagina porno

Rainbow: siii claaaroooooo

Aria: callate

Twilight: no he visto

Todas:...

Rainbow: ni tu te la crees

Pinkie: " quien es la mas fuerte?"

Applejack: en orden descendiente de las del club seria así , 1.- yo 2.- rainbow 3.- trixie 4.- pinkie 5.- lyra y 6.- vinyl

Rainbow: oyee yo era primerooo

Vinyl: es que la fuerza no es lo mio

Pinkie: "que es lo que mas le gusta de su pareja" ?

Rainbow: su risa

Lyra y vinyl: su seriedad

Bon bon: su personalidad

Colgate : todo

Octavia: su alegría y sus ojos

Aria: su ternura

Sunxie: su actitud

Rarijack: sus ojos

Twilight: todo jejej

Fluttershy: su inteligencia y su sonrisa

Sea swirl: tantos ships :')

~o~

Pinkie: llegamos a los reeeeeetooooooos!

Sea swirl: yaaaay

Rainbow: primer reto! "Retadora:Reto: Que sunset y twilight sean pareja y se besen enfrente de sus novias y que ellas no puedan hacer nada muajajajjaajj"

Trixie: es necesario hacer los retos?

Rainbow: si

Trixie: rayos!

Trixie y fluttershy se sentaron en el sofá y frente a ellas estaban twilight y sunset

Pinkie: bien primero haganse pareja

Twilight: y como?

Rainbow: como se hace comúnmente

Twilight: ok...perdoname fluttershy

Trixie: puedo taparme los ojos?

Rainbow: no

Trixie: rayos!

Twilight: aquí vamos...sunset?

Sunset: que?

Twilight: quieres ser mi pareja?

Sunset: si

Pinkie: ahora el kiss

Sea swirl: si el kiss, i ship it

Trixie: ya no me agradas...

Sunset le dio una mirada a trixie quien estaba con el ceño fruncido y fluttershy estaba con las cejas curvadas y trago saliva , luego vio a twilight y comenzo a acercarse para besarse con twilight hasta que sus labios se juntaron y comenzaron a besarse, sea swirl estaba viendo atentamente todo

Twilight: ...listo

Sunset: si

Rainbow: y podemos ver el momento exacto en que se le rompieron el corazón jajajajajaja

Trixie : no es gracioso...

Fluttershy: para nada

Pinkie: uy que sensibles, bueno el siguiente reto" Reto 2: Las reto a todas y cada una a decir un secreto que nadie Adiós y mandenme saludos o les ira peor" un saludo retadora! Gracias por enviar tus retos ! :D y reto de Mi nombre ..

rainbow: reto de pinkie?

pinkie: noo de Mi nombre

rainbow: pinkie?

pinkie: nooo

rainbow: pero y como se llama quien envio el reto?

pinkie: Mi nombre

rainbow: pinkie pie

pinkie:...vete al carajo okno :3

rainbow : ahh ya entendi jajajajaj

pinkie: jajajaj ok y reto de Mi nombre "Para el especial quiero que todas incluyendo celestia y luna digan un secreto que nadie sepa"

Lyra: me gustan los ponys

Todas: todas lo saben!

Vinyl: antes...dormía con un peluche...

Rainbow: jajajajajaja

Applejack: tu no te rías , bragas de corazón

Rainbow: heey! Y tu ...rubia falsa!

Applejack: mi rubio es natural. Tu eres la teñida

Rainbow: era un secreto!

Trixie: ...trixie cuando era niña...no tenia amigos...y todas mis mascotas morian :'c

Rainbow: lol digo eso es triste

Bon bon: antes me llamaba sweetie drops

Lyra: QUEEEE?! Y que paso?!

Bon bon: después te cuento

Aria:...me gustan las historietas...

sunset: una vez vi una pelicula porno completa...

Twilight: una vez le heche pegamento al cabello de mi hermano y tuvo que cortarse todo el cabello u.u

Rainbow: eso ya es cruel

Lyra: cuando era chica mojaba la cama...

Todas:...

Vinyl: quien no?

Rarity: yo nunca moje la cama

Sunset: yo también nunca la moje

Rainbow: se creen

luna: compre armas por internet y se supone que celestia nunca tenia que enterarse

celestia: mi secreto es que sabia de esas armas y una vez las utilice, bueno solo una arma

luna: que?!

Pinkie: siguiente! Reto de P.D "Sunset shimmer te reto que le des a trixie el beso mas hot y ardiente de la vida."

rainbow: uuhhhh eso le gusto a trixie

trixie: no

sunset: si claro

pinkie: pero trixie solo fue un reto

trixie : como sea

rainbow: pero hagamos esto interesante ya que dice el mas ardiente y hot de la vida 7u7 , que sea en el sofa asi que despejenlo

las que estaban sentadas en el sofa se la salieron y trixie fue a sentarse

pinkie: bien sunset...has lo tuyo

sunset camino hacia el sofa y miro a trixie quien estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados hacia otro lado , sunset se sento en el regazo de trixie haciendo que trixie la mire inmediatamente

sunset: esta lista?

trixie: no lo se e/e

sunset comenzo a besar a trixie suavemente y prontamente comenzo a darle mas intensidad al beso ingresando su lengua a la boca de trixie quien le correspondia

sea swirl: i ship it

applejack: ya lo sabemos

de vez en cuando sunset mordia suavemente el labio inferior de trixie y luego se separaron por falta de aire

sunset: y bien?

trixie: ...amm..ammm bu-bueno...

rainbow: jajajaj ya se calento

trixie: no es cierto!

pinkie: siguiente reto!de P.D " Fluttershy te reto a lamerle la oreja a twilight. 7w7 "

rainbow: parece que los retos son los mas zukulentos no?

lyra: eso gustar a lyra

fluttershy: o-ok

fluttershy camino hacia twilight que estaba parada al lado del sofa y se acerco al oido de twilight, twilight se sonrojo inmediatamente y eso de que fluttershy todavia no hacia nada, luego de unos segundos le lamio lentamente la oreja , twilight se tapo el rostro con ambas manos roja

fluttershy: listo

pinkie y lyra: pero que zukistrukis

rainbow: te gusto twilight?

twilight asintio la cabeza lentamente sin destaparse el rostro

pinkie: siiiguiente! de G "Reto a que rarity y applejack se besen :3 al igual que aria y sonata"

applejack: con gusto! ven aqui rares!

dijo applejack acercando a rarity a ella y comenzo a besarla. rarity levanto su pie

sea swirl: ustedes me van a matar con tantos ships que he sufrido hoy

aria camino hacia sonata y le tomo la mano, sonata se sonrojo y aria se acerco para comenzar a besarla

pinkie: aaawwwwwwwwwww so cute!

rainbow: muy bien! siguiente reto de STT "Rainbow-Te reto a que te dejes golpear por Lyra y Trixie." espera que?!

trixie: ese me gusto!

lyra: oh siii

rainbow: atras! no lo haran!

shine: de hecho si lo haras porque estan obligadas a cumplir todos los retos :3

rainbow: nooooooo

rainbow comenzo a correr pero lyra rapidamente la alcanzo abalanzandose contra ella , y comenzo a golpearla , trixie fue corriendo y le comenzo a dar patadas mientras que rainbow trataba de atajar inutilmente todos los golpes

pinkie: yo voy dashie!

pinkie fue corriendo y se lanzo contra las chicas que estaban peleando en el suelo formado un circulo de humo solo dejando ver brazos y piernas

vinyl: PELEA , PELEA, PELEA!

shine: jajajajajaj muy bien ya basta! suficiente!

las chicas dejaron de pelear , todas llenas de moretones

shine: bien siguiente reto! "Vinyl-Suri no planeo encerrarlas lo hizo Starlight Glimmer"

vinyl: que?

suri: asi es, yo no lo planee , todos creen que yo fui la mala y la que planeo todo cuando no fue asi

vinyl: osea que todo lo planeo starlight?

shine: en parte .."Starlight-Diles a todas como planaste todo incluso hacer sufrir a Lyra mas de lo que ella te hizo sufrir a ti."

rainbow: que?

pinkie: es un reto asi que...

starlight: y si no quiero?

shine: debes hacerlo porque yo lo digo

starlight: aagghhhh...bien...

pinkie: descuida esto es un especial asi que no afectara mucho a la historia del fic

starlight:...bien...todo fue por venganza por lo que me hizo fue todo friamente calculado , mi plan maestro consistia alejar a lyra de sus amigas por una traicion que ella haria y para eso la chantajee con el beso que se dio con octavia para asi hacer que publique chisme y rumores sobre sus amigas...

trixie: ahora entiendo el porque lyra tenia unas grandes ojeras...

lyra: pero no tengo rencores...creo

bon bon: tu plan funciono un tiempo...

starlight: eso es suficiente para mi

vinyl: podria golpearte

shine: pero no lo haras porque todavia quedan retos y el tiempo se me esta acabando :D

pinkie: reto de JetzetFire "RETO:- QUE TRIXIE SE PONGA KAWAII (:3) CON TODO Y SUS LENTES Y QUE ASI COQUETEE A SUNSET SHIMMER."

sea swirl: aaawwww yo quiero ver eso!

sunset: yo tambien

trixie fruncio el ceño y pinkie le acerco unos lentes

shine: pontelos! pontelos!

trixie: bien...listo, contentas?

shine: nop , ahora coqueteale a sunset y con tu personalidad kawaii

trixie rodoo los ojos , camino hacia sunset que estaba frente al sofa ,luego sonrio tiernamente , junto sus manos y miro a sunset

trixie: sun-sunset shimmer...x/3

sunset: si trixie?

trixie: eres...eres lo mas hermoso q-que he visto en mi vida...podrias permanecer siem-siempre a mi lado?

dijo trixie en voz baja mirando el suelo , sunset sonrio con ternura

sunset: si, siempre permanecere a tu lado trixie

sunset le tomo el rostro y comenzo a besar a trixie

sea swirl: and i cant fight this feeling anymoreeee! i forgotten what i started fighting for! its time to bring this ship into the shore! (8)

pinkie: aawwwww

shine: x3

trixie: trixie puede dejar de actuar asi?

shine: nop x3

trixie: pero..

shine: ok si puedes porque eres cool a tu forma de ser, bueno el siguiente reto! "- QUE FLUTTERSHY SE PONGA EMO Y QUE TWILIGHT SE PONGA TIMIDA Y SE DEN UN BESO."

sea swirl: stop so much shipping!

shine: ok...bueno ponte emo shy

fluttershy: y como?

rainbow: ya sabes , como cabizbaja y tapate un ojo, creo o que se yo estoy re loca

shine: solo haganlo asi

fluttershy : ok

fluttershy se tapo un ojo y tomo una compostura emo (? y comenzo a caminar hacia twilight

twilight: ho-hola...

fluttershy: hola...

twilight: q-que ...que me haras?

decia twilight timidamente ,fluttershy comenzo a acercar su rostro al de twilight y comenzaron a besarse

sea swirl: ñañañañañañ x33

pinkie: awwww bueno ya siguiente reto "- PARA LUNA : QUE SE PONGA UN TRJE DE ANIMADORA Y QUE DIGA JETZETFIRE ES LA ONDA."

rainbow: que pase luna!

luna: pero si ya estoy aqui

rainbow: oh bueno, ponete un traje de animadora

luna: bueno me ire a cambiar

rainbow: y por mientras que hacemos?

sea swirl: cantar!

luna: ya volvi

shine: te ves muy bien jijji

luna: shut up... bien aqui vamos

luna tenia dos pompones y comenzo a agitarlos

luna: JETZETFIRE ES LA ONDA!

todas comenzaron a aplaudir

shine: reto de kerix "Que tal si ahí nose una competencia entre vinyl, dash, applejack y trixie para ver quien es la mejor xD si ya se muy simple...sigue con el buen trabajo shine :3" muchas gracias :3 y para esto traje aji y del mas picante

rainbow: y para que?

pinkie: que no es obvio? para ver quien lo soporta!

shine: sip para mi quien pueda comerlo sin problema es la mejor :3 no me juzguen...

Había una larga mesa con plato llenos de aji, rainbow, applejack, trixie y vinyl se ubicaron en la mesadolor, las demás estaban mirando al rededor

Rainbow: listas para perder?

Trixie: lista para ver tu derrota!

Vinyl: sigan hablando que yo ganare

Applejack: por favor , los apple tenemos estomago para estas cosas

Shine: muy bien listas?...coman!

Las cuatro rápidamente dieron el primer mordisco y se detuvieron, las cuatro comenzaron a mirarse entre si aguantando el dolor

Shine: la verdad nose que tipo de aji es , se lo compre a un comerciante en la calle

Vinyl rápidamente tomo un vaso de agua y bebió

Pinkie: vinyl descalificada por beber agua!

Vinyl: que?! Pe-pero jamas dijieron eso!

Shine: perdón vinyl...y yo quería que tu ganaras...bueno no exactamente

Vinyl: oowww

Trixie , rainbow y applejack estaban haciendo muecas de dolor , applejack finalmente logro comerse el pedazo que tenia en la boca y levanto los brazos victoriosa , mientras que rainbow y trixie seguían masticando lentamente

Shine: y applejack gana!

Rarity: siiiiii!

Shine: trixie y rainbow pueden escupir el pedazo de aji

Ambas negaron con la cabeza mirándose entre si , trixie y rainbow fueron las que dieron el mordisco mas grande a diferencia de applejack y vinyl que fue medio, luego de unos segundos ya fue demasiado y ambas se desmayaron del dolor

Shine: oh...bien...eso no resulto como me lo esperaba...bueno y ya saben que applejack es la mejor! :3 aunque yo le apostaba a trixie uwu

Applejack: oye gracias e.e

Shine: estoy bromeando! Bueno en parte, como crees que decidí que tu ganaras?

Pinkie: a mm ellas estarán bien? Sera mejor quitarles el aji de la boca

Shine: si estarán bien, bueno espero que les haya gustado este especial que vaya que fue largo , no me espere que me hicieran tantas preguntas

Pinkie: "me hicieran" ?

Shine: bueno , les hicieran, aunque igual me hicieron a mi XD , como iba diciendo ...muchas gracias y este especial esta dedicado a ustedes que me han estado apoyando con este fic , ya sea por dejar review, por ponerla de favorito, por leer e incluso recomendar el fic , en serio muchas gracias x33

Sea swirl: darle like si salio tu pregunta okno , aquí no se puede

Shine: ejem , como sea gracias por leer y no se pierdan el capitulo del jueves que estará buenisimo!

Trixie: y sera el ultimo...lo mas probable uwu

Rainbow: pero habrá una tercera parte :D

Shine: oigan ustedes no estaban desmayadas?

Rainbow: la magia del cine

Pinkie: pero...estamos en un fic

Sea swirl: muchas gracias por leer! Y gracias por enviar sus preguntas y también por enviarme a mi preguntas :333 y gracias anticipadas por los reviews que dejaran que ya nos acercamos a los 300 :')

Shine: cuiden se y chauuu! :33

Todas: ahora fiesta en la casa de celestia! Wooohooo

Luna: yo invito la cerveza!

Todas: YAAAAY!

Luna: cayeron! Como se les ocurre que les comprare cerveza?

Todas: oowww

Luna: pero les comprende paletitas :3

Todas: YAAAAY!


	37. el asalto final

\- muy bien escuchen, gracias a sea swirl tenemos las ubicaciones de las cámaras , revisando el vídeo una y otra vez pudimos detectar estas cámaras, son las que están con rojo- decía luna señalando puntos rojos en un plano del museo que estaba a lo largo de la mesa del club

-hay muchas- comento aria

\- ni tantas- se encojio de hombros rainbow

\- claro porque tu no tienes que evitarlas- le dijo sunset

\- el único lugar en donde no hay cámaras es en los baños- continuo luna

\- entonces debemos ingresar por ahí - comento bon bon

\- pero como ingresaremos a los baños ?- pregunto applejack

\- por la ventana, que no prestas atención?- pregunto rainbow

\- cuando sea la final tendremos nuestros propios remolques en donde supuestamente se prepararan ustedes tres - luna señalo a trixie, lyra y rainbow

\- y en donde se ubicaran?- pregunto twilight

\- mi teoría es que a unos 300 metros del museo, por eso como dije deberán ir por las alcantarillas - dijo luna. Aria , sunset y bon bon fruncieron el ceño asqueadas

\- momento, ya me perdí, quienes irán exactamente por las alcantarillas?- pregunto vinyl

\- bueno...deberían ir sunset, bon bon, aria , pinkie y applejack - respondió luna , luego saco su celular - aquí tengo las alcantarillas de la ciudad , lo mas probable es que bajo nuestro remolque este una tapa de alcantarillado redondo , por ahí entraran y saldrán frente al baño del museo si no me equivoco, pero para eso debemos dar un paseito

-para ver tapas de alcantarillas?- pregunto rainbow

-no solo eso, también debemos ver por donde entraran vinyl y octavia , según el plano la sala con las cámaras esta en el segundo piso- respondió luna

\- saben? Esto cada vez parece una misión imposible, y si lo abandonamos y ya?- pregunto sunset

\- pero que pesimista- comento trixie

\- nada es imposible, como crees que estas tres pueden verse intelectuales? preguntó luna señalando a rainbow, trixie y lyra - si eso es posible entonces todo es posible

\- no es necesario ser tan cruel...-murmuro lyra

\- pero acaso han pensado en como vamos a intercambiar una pintura? Es seguro que eso debe tener alarma o no sé esos rayos infrarrojos que siempre se ven en las películas, como se supone que pasaremos esos lacers?- pregunto sunset, nadie dijo nada hasta que bon bon dio un suspiro llamando la atención de todas

\- creo que yo se como pasar eso- dijo seria, todas intercambiaron miradas

...

En la habitacion de Bon bon se encontraban todas , bon bon saco un cuadro de la pared y había una especie de puerta, la abrio y saco una manilla luego volvió a colocar el cuadro en su lugar

\- apartense de la alfombra- dijo , todas se apartaron de la larga alfombra y bon bon la saco, solo se veía el piso de madera pero bon bon coloco la manilla en lo que parecía una grieta, la giro y abrió una especie de puerta dejando a todas boquiabiertas , bon bon saco unos bolsos negros y los abrió - cámara espía de alta definición con visión nocturna y sensor de calor corporal- dijo sacando objeto mencionado

-woooow- dijieron todas impresionadas

-ahora si estamos hablando- sonrió luna- que mas tienes?

\- detector de radio frecuencias , grabadora de audio digital en pulseras , kit de extracción de cerraduras , pero no creo que necesitaremos eso...-dijo mostrando los objetos - ah...pero si esto, kit invisible auricular inalambrico

\- claro! Para las respuestas- dijo luna tomandolo

-exacto , es pequeño y no se nota cuando uno se lo coloca en el oído , es inalámbrico y se puede dar las respuestas a través de celulares y viene con un receptor neckloop - continuo bon bon

\- sigues creyendo que es imposible?- le preguntó trixie a sunset quien le fruncio el ceño

\- y como tienes todo esto?- pregunto rainbow

\- bueno...se supone que debe ser un secreto...pero confió en ustedes así que se los diré...-bon bon tomo aire antes de hablar- mi padre trabaja en el espionaje y quiere que yo también trabaje en el mundo del espionaje así que me envía esto de vez en cuando

\- chicas escucharon eso? Me enamore de la hija de James bond! - dijo lyra de repente emocionada

\- no soy la hija de James bond- dijo seria bon bon -sabia que harías esos comentarios...

\- pero si tu padre era un espía...porque nunca me lo dijiste? Somos novias y antes eramos amigas

\- porque en lo que se dedique mi padre no influye en nuestra relación.

\- pero es sobre mi suegro

\- ya lyra, era un secreto de mi padre, además ahora lo sabes

\- bueno , bueno...pero puedes decir como James bond? Así " me llamo bon...bon bon" , anda puedes?- suplico lyra, bon bon rodo los ojos

\- me llamo bon...bon bon- dijo seria , lyra comenzó a aplaudir feliz

\- bien, creo que este plan cada vez esta teniendo mas forma- sonrió luna, todas asintieron mas confiadas - bien sera mejor que descansen porque es muy tarde y mañana vinyl , octavia, sunset, aria y bon bon daremos un paseito por el museo

\- y nosotras que?!- pregunto rainbow . trixie y lyra asintieron

\- no, ustedes solo quieren perder clases y eso es lo que mas necesitan ahora- dijo luna seria

-owww- murmuraron tristemente las tres

-ademas no es necesario que nos acompañen - continuo luna

-pero iremos en periodo de clases?- pregunto aria

\- soy la subdirectora recuerdan? Puedo organizar salidas cuando quiera- dijo luna arrogantemente

\- bueno...es verdad - asintieron todas

_Al día siguiente..._

Luna retiro en periodo de clases a vinyl , octavia, sunset, aria y bon bon para llevárselas al museo. Una vez estacionado el auto de luna cerca del museo salieron y quedaron frente a el

\- bien...primero que nada ahí hay una tapa redonda de alcantarillado , lo mas probable es que hay este estacionado nuestro remolque

\- pero como la abririamos si estaría bajo el remolque?- pregunto vinyl

\- con una sierra , esos remolque no son como autos , solo tienen ruedas pero no motores ya que se trasladan por gancho- respondió luna

-ahh - murmuro vinyl

\- bien, sunset, aria y bon bon busquen otra tapa de alcantarilla cerca rodeando el museo , yo , octavia y vinyl buscaremos una forma de llegar a la sala de las cámaras - dijo luna, las demás asintieron y comenzaron a caminar a sus objetivos.

Aria, sunset y bon bon comenzaron a rodear el museo caminando relajadamente

-es grande...-comento sunset

\- si, están listas para hacer el intercambio?- pregunto aria

\- yo si- asintió bon bon

\- no lo se...siento que nos toco lo mas dificil- dijo sunset

\- lo haremos bien si lo planeamos bien- dijo bon bon

\- solo espero que las tres chifladas logren llegar a la final- dijo aria

\- si..-asintieron bon bon y sunset

-miren ahí hay una tapa de alcantarillado - señalo bon bon, las chicas caminaron ahí

\- que suerte, esta cerca de una ventana del museo- comento sunset

\- no es una ventana tan grande en comparación de las otras, debe ser las del baño- dijo aria

\- así que por aquí deberemos ingresar- comento bon bon

\- espero que luna , vinyl y octavia hayan encontrado lo que tanto buscan- dijo aria

Mientras luna, octavia y vinyl estaban sentadas en una banca que estaba cerca del museo

\- si no me equivoco esa pequeña ventana es la de las camaras- dijo luna

\- esta en el segundo piso, como se supone que lleguemos ahí sin que se vea sospechoso?- pregunto octavia, en eso ven los que limpian los vidrios en esas plataformas colgantes sujetadas por cuerdas bajando por las ventanas del museo. Luna y vinyl se miraron sonriendo

-limpiaran los vidrios del museo por unos momentos...-comento luna sonriendo

...

En canterlot el timbre que indicaba el recreo ya había sonado, twilight se dirigía a la sala del club a ver el avance de la pintura, ya que fluttershy, adagio y sonata avanzaban en el recreo, pero cuando iba caminando noto a celestia y camino hacia ella

\- directora celestia...-dijo , celestia la miro

\- que sucede twilight ?

\- tengo una pregunta, no le ha llegado los resultados de los exámenes que di con roseluck y lyra en Eagles high?

\- esos exámenes se sabrán en el proximo año twilight , varios alumnos los dan y deben estudiar las respuestas de cada uno ya que también se da un examen psicológico

\- oh es verdad...

\- pero tengo fe de que a ustedes les fue bien

\- gracias directora

\- por si acaso...¿que les habla luna cuando se junta con ustedes?- pregunto celestia, twilight trago saliva sin saber que responder

-bu-bueo..no sabría que responder...yo...yo no voy al club al que es asesora- respondió, celestia iba a decir algo pero twilight no dejo que siguiera - a mm me tengo que ir urgente al baño, adiós!

...

_En la noche ese mismo día..._

\- rapido rainbow las palomitas!- la apresuro lyra sentándose en el sofá, estaban todas en la cabaña de rainbow y compañía , incluso luna

\- entonces ya esta resuelto la entrada?- pregunto twilight a luna

\- si , ahora debemos ver mas en detalle el plan y eso- respondió luna

\- ya va a empezar!- dijo emocionada trixie sentándose en el suelo frente la tele

\- ya voy! Ya voy!- grito rainbow corriendo con un gran posillo de palomitas - haganme un espacio!- dijo parándose frente al sofá

\- olvidalo- dijo aria que estaba sentada en el sofá junto a lyra, octavia , applejack y rarity . las demás estaban sentadas en sillas individuales o en el suelo

\- pero yo tengo las palomitas...- se quejo rainbow

-ok ok , total me siento junto a trixie- dijo lyra saliendo del sofá y se sentó junto a trixie. Rainbow se sentó y con el control le subió el volumen a la tele. El programa comenzó

\- no puedo creerlo! Aparezco en televisión!- dijo lyra emocionada

\- sii y trixie se ve bien sexy- murmuro trixie

Llego la parte en la que el conductor presentaba a las chicas

\- jajaja que me salió perfecto ese solo de guitarra- comento rainbow

-ay me veo bien kawaii- sonrió lyra viendo cuando la presentaron

\- jaajajajajajajajajajajaja- rieron todas cuando llego la presentación a trixie y iba a saludar a la cámara pero rápidamente vio al conductor diciendo que se llamaba trixie

\- no es justo...- murmuro trixie con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos

A medida que iban viendo el programa luna les iba diciendo las fallas en las actitudes de las chicas y lo que debían mejorar, una vez término el programa applejack apago la tele con el control

\- bien les quedo claro?- pregunto luna mirando a trixe, lyra y rainbow

-si...-asintieron las chicas

\- aun así nos vemos bien sexys con el uniforme y los lentes eh eh?- dijo rainbow haciendo que lyra y trixie asientan

\- y como vamos a vencer la próxima escuela?- pregunto sunset, todas comenzaron a pensar

-sabotaje...- murmuro vinyl

\- y como los vamos a sabotear?- pregunto bon bon

\- mmm droogaaaas...- murmuro lyra

-mmmm eso puede funcionar...- dijo luna pensativa- pero donde las sacamos?- pregunto, a pesar de que todas tenían la respuesta no querían delatar el negocio clandestino de roseluck

-eso dejemelo a mi- dijo rainbow- creo tener unos contactos externos al instituto

-no se si preocuparme por eso...

\- usted tranquila...

_Al otro día después de clases_

\- psss rooseee...-susurro rainbow apoyándose cerca del casillero de roseluck

-si? - pregunto mirándola mientras guardaba unos cuadernos en su casillero

\- necesito de la buena...- susurro simulando que leía un cuaderno

\- oohhh y de que tipo?...- susurro roseluck, rainbow la miro

\- de cualquiera..- susurro

\- aquí no los traigo conmigo pero después ve a mi cabaña - dijo rose cerrando su casillero

\- mejor ahora , tengo tiempo

-ok...y felicidades por lo del concurso

\- gracias

Mientras las demás estaban en el salón del club . twilight y colgate estaban probando la conexion de los auriculares facilitados por bon bon

\- entonces...se conectan en el celular...- decía colgate

\- pero es inalambrico- dijo bon bon mientras le colocaba el auricular en el oído de lyra

\- como van con la pintura?- pregunto luna acercándose a fluttershy, adagio y sonata

\- bien...aunque es dificil- respondió fluttershy

las demás estaban revisando detenidamente el plano

\- miren para que sea mas fácil de entender hice figuritas de cada una - decía pinkie sacando de su mochila pequeñas figuritas de madera de cada una

\- cuando hiciste esto?- pregunto sunset tomando su figurita

\- llevo haciéndolos hace mucho - se encojio de hombros pinkie

\- yo no tengo tantas pecas- dijo applejack mirando su figurita pensativa

-si las tienes- dijo pinkie, applejack la miro , abrió la boca para responder pero sunset la interrumpió

\- eso no importa ahora- dijo seria , luego tomo su figurita y la coloco en el baño del plano junto a la de bon bon, aria , pinkie y applejack- se supone que entraremos por el baño verdad?

_ cierto- asintió aria

\- entonces yo y pinkie salimos a burlar a los guardias verdad?- pregunto applejack moviendo su figurita junto la de pinkie fuera del baño

\- exacto, pero recuerda que una debe pasar cerca de la habitación de las cámaras para distraer al guardia de ahi- señalo octavia la sala de las cámaras

\- creo que pinkie debería hacer eso- opino aria, las demás asintieron y pinkie tomo su figurita y comenzó a moverla por plano del museo

\- lalalalalala- decía mientras su figurita caminaba por el plano y paso por la habitación de la cámara

\- exacto, la idea es que el guardia te vea y este obligado a ir tras de ti- dijo octavia

\- así entramos yo y tavi a la habitacion- dijo vinyl colocando su figurita junto la de octavia en la habitacion de las cámaras

\- y como sabrán cuando ingresar?- pregunto applejack

\- supongo que deberán llevar auriculares tambien- dijo luna acercándose - lo cual ustedes dos pinke y applejack deberán llevar cámaras para que colgate monitoreé a octavia y vinyl y también a sunset, bon bon y aria

\- creo que no tengo problemas con eso- se acerco colgate

\- bueno...entonces mientras pinkie y applejack mantengan a los guardias ocupados yo y tavi deberemos modificar las camaras- continuo vinyl jugando con su figurita en la sala de las cámaras

\- pero estarían contra el tiempo, recuerden que el guardia volverá a esa habitación - dijo luna

\- pero nosotras no tendríamos problemas verdad?- dijo aria

-nop- respondió luna

\- entonces mientras applejack y pinkie mantengan ocupados a los guardias nosotras deberemos esperar la señal de vinyl y octavia cuando terminen de desactivar las camaras- dijo sunset

\- que yo les avisare- comento colgate

\- entonces ahí entramos- continuo sunset moviendo su figurita, la de aria y bon bon por el plano del museo

\- y la pintura esta en el segundo piso- dijo aria

\- haremos el intercambio y listo, salimos como si nada- continuo sunset

\- y tu decías que era imposible- dijo applejack mirando a sunset

\- todavía sigo con mis dudas- murmuro sunset, en eso alguien toca la puerta y luna va a abrirla

\- holaa vine a ver si necesitan mi ayuda- saludo sea swirl, luna iba a responder pero sea swirl agrando los ojos y camino hacia las chicas al rededor del plano - esas figuritas...te las compro

\- te hago unas nuevas, estas son mias- respondió pinkie

\- y para que los quieres?- pregunto octavia , sea swirl no respondió pues estaba muy embobada con las figuritas , le saco la figurita a applejack que tenia en la mano que era de ella misma y luego saco la figurita de rarity y comenzó a hacer que se besen

\- otp..- susurro mientras juntaba las figuritas de rarity y applejack

\- ooohh - comprendieron todas

...

\- entonces...de cuales necesitas?- pregunto roseluck mostrándole a rainbow una cantidad de bolsas y frascos

\- mira...la verdad nose , cual es la mejor que tienes?- pregunto rainbow

\- muy bien últimamente me llego este alucinojeno muy bueno y también este que te da un sueño pero del diablo- decía roseluck mostrándole frascos

\- mmmm me llevo ambos!- dijo rainbow estirándole dinero, luego de la compra se fue rápidamente a la sala del club y lo primero que vio es a applejack, pinkie, sunset, bon bon, aria, octavia y vinyl jugando con figuritas de ellas mientras que sea swirl miraba como jugaban sonriendo

\- heey tavi que dices si nos besamos?- decía vinyl moviendo su figurita hacia la de octavia que estaba siendo manipulada por la misma octavia

\- callate vinyl...-dijo octavia todavía sujetando su figurita , vinyl movió su figurita para que bese la de octavia, mientras que sunset, bon bon, aria , pinkie y applejack solo manejaban sus figuritas por el plano del museo como si de una casa para muñecas se tratara

\- ammm ok?- dijo rainbow levantando una ceja , trixie y lyra caminaron hacia ella

\- y?- preguntaron ambas

\- aquí! Compre dos por si acaso- mostró rainbow mostrando los frascos

\- genial- dijo lyra tomando uno - de seguro que ganamos si les damos de esto - continuo

\- y si no es así se pasan- se acerco luna - aun así hay que buscar la forma de darle las drogas y también deberán entrenar duro ya que no sabemos con certeza lo que les preguntaran- continuo luna, sunset dejo de jugar con su figurita para acercarse

\- es verdad debemos retomar nuestro métodos de enseñanza- dijo

\- yo descargue " quien quiere ser trillonario" en mi celular- dijo lyra mostrando su celular

\- podría funcionar - se acerco bon bon

\- y cuando es el enfrentamiento y en donde?- pregunto trixie

-en dos dias- asintió luna -y mas les vales meterse en sus papeles de intelectuales- señalo a las tres quienes asintieron rápidamente

Los días pasaron y las chicas han estado entrenando duro tanto como ver bien el tema del robo sin que celestia se de cuenta, el día del enfrentamiento llego y las participantes junto a otras estudiantes viajaron a la escuela contrincante para el entrentamiento

Rainbow, trixie , lyra y luna estaban en una sala de la escuela contrincante preparándose

\- muy bien...como les daremos las drogas?- pregunto rainbow mientras se colocaba sus lentes

\- no dijimos que con té? - pregunto trixie

\- si, rainbow dame las drogas- dijo luna

-cual? Las alucinojenas o las somniferos ?

\- las alucinojenas, serán mas eficientes

Rainbow miro los frascos y la verdad los dos se parecian sin mencionar que tenían nombres raro también

-y bien?- pregunto luna, rainbow miro por unos segundos mas los frascos y le paso el que creyó que eran los alucinojenos, luna saco la pastilla y la molió para dejarla en una bolsita - ya vuelvo...- dijo y se fue dejando a lyra, rainbow y trixie solas

\- chicas, estuve viendo las redes sociales y somos unas de las favoritas para ganar - dijo de pronto lyra revisando su celular

\- ah si?- pregunto rainbow, lyra asintió

\- es que tenemos mucho apoyo por ser lindas- dijo trixie arrogantemente

\- y no es chiste , hay muchos comentarios y halagos hacia nosotras- dijo lyra

\- quizás debemos sacarle ventaja no creen?- pregunto rainbow

\- pero debemos actuar como intelectuales recuerdas?- pregunto lyra

\- pero podemos actuar como intelectuales y ser lindas a la vez...- sonrió rainbow, lyra y trixie se miraron

...

\- ahora demosles un aplauso a las chicas de canterlot! Ellas son rainbow dash...

Una vez que el conductor la menciono rainbow miro a la cámara con una sonrisa serena mientras se acomodaba el cabello

\- lyra hearstrings!

Lyra hizo un gesto con la cabeza sonriendo

-y Beatríz lulamoon!

Trixie reprimió sus ganas de corregir al conductor y solo se acomodo los lentes sonriend tiernamente a la cámara

Las estudiantes que habían ido en representación de canterlot aplaudían con mas ganas que los de la escuela local, trixie , rainbow y lyra mantenían sus composturas serias y a la vez agradables mientras que los de la otra escuela tenían una mirada cansada y apagada

\- creo que le diste la de dormir...- susurro lyra a rainbow, rainbow asintió lentamente

-muy bien! Comenzemos con la primera pregunta! Y es de matemáticas...como se saca el área de un triangulo?- pregunto el conductor , el botón fue rápidamente tocado por alguien de la escuela contrincante - si bright diamond de la escuela st .britand?

\- ammmmm esteee...era...*bostezo* área por base?...- respondió dudoso y con voz cansada

\- incorrecto! Canterlot se sabe la respuesta?

\- base por altura dividido en 2- respondió tranquilamente lyra

\- excelente! Y canterlot suma 10 puntos!- grito el conductor haciendo que las representantes de canterlot aplaudan efusivamente mientras que trixie , lyra y rainbow sonreían a la cámara de forma pacifica y tranquila

\- cultura general- se acomodo los lentes lyra

Luna les levanto el pulgar disimuladamente

...

\- y canterlot con están en un empate a 90 puntos!- decía el conductor

\- no puedo creer que aun con drogas hayan logrado empatar nos...- susurro lyra, los participantes de la escuela contraria apenas podían mantener los párpados levantados

\- bien esto se decide por una pregunta de la cual solo diré que materia consiste , pero no haré la pregunta, una vez que diga que materia consiste le diré la pregunta al primer estudiante en tocar el botón , así que atentos...- dijo el conductor

-debemos responder este si o si...- susurro rainbow, el conductor saco una carta de una caja de plástico y se llevo el micrófono a la boca para hablar

\- la pregunta es de...historia!- dijo , apenas termino de decir todos tocaron el botón pero trixie fue mas rápida por lo que solo su botón sonó - lulamoon de canterlot!, la pregunta es...en que año sucedió la mas devastadora crisis de bolsa en estados unidos?

\- ammmm...- balbuceo trixie, luego miro a rainbow y lyra que tampoco sabían la respuesta pero tenían plena confianza en ella, todo estaba en silencio , el boleto de la semifinal dependía de ella, trixie sintió una gran presión en la espalda

\- si ? Esperamos la respuesta- dijo el conductor , trixie trago saliva

\- emmm...1945?

\- y la respuesta es...incorrecta! St. Brind tiene la oportunidad de pasar a la semifinal y mandar a canterlot a la casa con las manos vacias si la responde bien!- dijo el conductor haciendo que tanto rainbow, lyra como todas las de canterlot que estaban presentes se cubrieran el rostro, trixie bajo la mirada arrepentida

\- adiós robo...- susurro luna sentándose con el rostro cubierto

\- adiós jacuzzi...- susurraron applejack, vinyl y pinkie tristes con el rostro cubierto

-adios todo...- susurro rainbow todavía impresionada pero cubriéndose los ojos

\- es...es...fue...en 1939...- dijo un chico somnoliento seguido de bostezar

\- y la respuesta es...incorrecta!- dijo el conductor haciendo que todas las de canterlot levantaran la mirada esperanzadas- bien como los dos se equivocaron haré la mismo pero con otra pregunta así que atentos...

Rainbow hizo sonar sus dedos mientras que lyra hizo sonar su cuello, trixie no hizo nada ya que se sentía culpable

\- matemáticas!- dijo el conductor de nuevo todos tocaron el boton pero fue el de rainbow el que sobresalió - rainbow de canterlot! La pregunta es...como se llama el triangulo que no tiene ningún ángulo ni lado igual?

-uhh esa me la se!...era...era...- comenzó a chasquear los dedos recordando las vez que le hicieron la pregunta cuando estaban ensayando- siempre digo isoceles..-murmuro

\- cual fue tu respuesta?

-eh? Ah si si...es ...es...es el escaleno!

\- y la respuesta es...correcta! Canterlot pasa a la semifinal!

Todas las estudiantes de canterlot comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir como locas, rainbow y lyra estaban controlándose para no explotar como la vez anterior y solo sonreían mirando a las chicas celebrar mientras que trixie seguían mirando el suelo. Mientras que los participantes de la escuela contrincante seguían con sus miradas cansadas, uno cayo al suelo al dormir mientras que otro apoyo su cabeza en el botón para dormir

...

\- semifinal! Semifinal! Semifinal! Semifinal!- gritaban las chicas de canterlot en el bus para ir de vuelta al instituto y esperando a trixie , rainbow y lyra . una vez entraron al bus fueron recibidas por aplausos

\- ya verán! Ganaremos este concurso!- grito rainbow haciendo que las chicas aplaudan

\- siiiii!- grito lyra levantando los puños, trixie fue a sentarse sin decir nada al lado de sunset en el bus

\- casi lo arruinas...- le dijo sunset , trixie no dijo nada y solo miro sus pies haciendo que sunset comprendiera que eso afecto a trixie mas de lo que creyó - bueno...pero al menos el otro equipo también se equivoco ...

\- y si no lo hubiera hecho...todo se hubiera arruinado por culpa de trixie...- murmuro

\- pero no fue así...o si?- le pregunto sunset , trixie no dijo nada y sunset apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de trixie - tu nos darás la victoria...

\- lo crees?

\- no...pero si te hace sentir mejor entonces si

\- gracias?-dijo dudosa

-ese jacuzzi sera nuestro!- gritaba rainbow quien todavía no se sentaba

\- yeeees!- grito vinyl

\- les juro que cuando trixie se equivoco en esa pregunta se me fue el mundo abajo- continuo rainbow

\- uhh si a quien no ? - dijo pinkie viendo por la ventana del bus, trixie solo fruncio el ceño

\- bueno bueno, pero si cualquiera se hubiera equivocado, ni yo ni rainbow sabíamos la respuesta - dijo lyra sentada al lado de vinyl

\- lo importante es que pasaron a la semifinal y sus contrincantes son los de wondercolts high- dijo luna

\- después analizaremos el tema a fondo- dijo twilight no dando mucho detalle por que habían estudiantes que no sabían del plan

-oiga luna y como actuamos?- pregunto lyra sonriendo

\- aun falta mejorar algunas cosas , pero ya veremos eso- asintió luna

\- oye dashie wondercolt high no es en donde hacemos las...mmmm en donde esta caramel?- pregunto pinkie

\- oh es verdad!- dijo rainbow

\- analizaremos el tema después...- volvió a decir twilight

_Al día siguiente_

Vinyl y lyra estaban clavando clavos por las paredes de la sala del club

\- que están haciendo?- pregunto bon bon levantando una ceja

\- ya veras...- dijo lyra sin parar de clavar

\- me oyes?- preguntaba twilight hablando por el celular en un espacio de la sala

\- pues si...estas al frente mio- respondió rainbow

\- no , pero por el auricular rainbow, eso es lo que estamos probando...- dijo twilight seria

\- haber espera...- rainbow se tapó la oreja en la que no tenia el auricular - ahora si hablame...

\- hola hola ...ahí si?- decía twilight hablando por el celular

-un poco mas fuerte..

\- ahí si?

\- si ahí si- levantó el pulgar rainbow

\- oye podríamos usar de estos para los examenes- dijo trixie mirando detalladamente el auricular

\- no- respondió twilight

\- oww y porque no?- pregunto rainbow

\- y dime quien te dará las respuestas?- pregunto twilight

\- tu

\- claro que no! Porque cúando tu estés en un examen yo estaré en clases y no estaré en plena clases susurrandote respuestas - dijo twilight seria- además de que no te beneficia en nada

\- que aguafiestas...- murmuro trixie

\- estoy de acuerdo con twilight- se acerco luna- una cosa es hacer un robo al museo y otra hacer trampa en un examen..

\- y cual es peor?- preguntó rainbow

\- el examen claro- respondió luna, twilight quedo boquiabierta - estaba bromeando pero en serio que no las beneficiaria en nada hacer ese tipo de trampas

\- bien...- murmuraron trixie y rainbow

\- listo!- grito lyra , luego choco los cinco con vinyl

\- que...es...eso?- pregunto octavia viendo como pequeño hilos estaban atados a los clavos de las paredes

\- es para bon bon, aria y sunset- dijo vinyl

\- si , cuando hagán el intercambio de seguro habrán de esos lacers infrarrojos que activan una alarma como en las peliculas- continuo vinyl

\- osea que...- murmuro bon bon

\- simulen que los hilos son los lacers- dijo vinyl

\- recuerden no tocar ninguno- comento lyra. Bon bon , sunset y aria se miraron y luego dieron un cansado suspiro

\- bien...hay que hacerlo...- murmuro sunset

\- solo debemos llegar hasta esa pared?- pregunto aria

\- sip y sin tocar un hilo, recuerden que es una simulación pero piensen que es real -dijo vinyl

...

Sunset, aria y bon bon estaban ya entre los hilos quietas con poses extrañas , bon bon estaba apoyada en cuatro en el suelo a lo que lyra trataba de no mirar el trasero de bon bon, mientras que sunset tenia una pierna levantada tratando de permanecer en equilibrio , aria estaba con los brazos extendidos horizontalmente viendo la forma de seguir caminando. Las demás estaban viendo divertidas las poses de las chicas

\- apuesto a que lyra esta disfrutando la vista- bromeo rainbow

\- jajajajaj callate- río lyra sonrojada

\- lyra espero que no estés viendo lo que creo que estas viendo- dijo bon bon seria todavia en esa incomoda pocision

\- creo que la dejamos muy dificil- comento vinyl con los brazos cruzados apoyada en una pared

\- crees?- pregunto aria seria

\- bueno les sirve para que comienzen a practicar su parte - se encojio de hombros rainbow

-chicas... Y han pensado en como derrotar a los de wondercolts high? Es la semifinal y es esencial que los vensan -dijo twilight de pronto

\- si...si casi les ganan unos chicos muertos de sueño hay que preocuparse- dijo sunset todavía en el laberinto de hilos

\- es verdad...hay mucho que reforzar- dijo twilight

\- Descuida, tengo el plan perfecto - dijo rainbow relajadamente, todas la miraron - es un internado de chicos no?

\- pues si..- asintió trixie

\- por lo visto caramel estaba muy desesperado...tal vez si...usamos nuestra seducción...- continuo rainbow colocando ambas manos en su nuca, todas se miraron

\- crees...crees que funcione?- pregunto lyra

\- obvio somos muy bien parecidas las tres- respondió rainbow

\- pero a quienes vamos a seducir?- pregunto trixie

\- agh obvio que los que participaran trixie quienes mas?- pregunto rainbow

\- bueno quizás funcione- murmuro trixie

\- y si no?- pregunto sunset

\- no estoy segura si me gusta el plan...-dijo bon bon

\- si funcionara, crean en mi, cuando sea el día del enfrentamiento iremos temprano y bam! Sacamos nuestras armas seductoras para convencerlos de que nos dejen ganar- decía rainbow mientras se estiraba

\- y como están en la seducción?- pregunto vinyl

\- excelente- levanto el pulgar lyra

-ya verán que tendremos a esos chicos a nuestros pies- comento rainbow

\- mas les vale...pero aun así deberemos practicar en las preguntas y eso..- dijo twilight

\- tranquila no volveremos a cometer ese error que casi nos condena , verdad trixie?- dijo rainbow dándole codazos a trixie

\- ejeje...si...-respondio trixie incomoda

\- entonces así queda el plan! - exclamo lyra

\- sip! Nosotras tenemos nuestros objetivos ya listos , sera mejor que ustedes se apresuren- señalo rainbow al resto

\- yo ya estoy casi lista, solo faltan detalles- dijo twilight

\- no, a nosotras todavía nos falta - dijo adagio sin despegar su vista de la pintura

\- y creo que nosotras...vamos bien...- dijo aria todavía entre los hilos

\- mas les vale- las señalo rainbow

El día de la semifinal llego y esta vez las chicas llegaron temprano a wondercolt high para comenzar con su plan , llevaban la falda mas corta , la camisa mas desabotonada , etc

\- hola sean bienvenidas- las recibió un profesor

\- gracias- agradeció luna

\- veo que llegaron antes

\- si es que queríamos conocer este hermoso establecimiento - respondió rainbow

\- oh en ese caso , son libres de explorar- dijo el profesor

\- gracias- asintieron las chicas y comenzaron a caminar

\- trixie se siente observada...- murmuro trixie mientras caminaba por los pasillos

\- tal vez porque hay algunos chicos asomados en esa ventana mirándonos?- pregunto rainbow señalando una ventana de una sala llena de chicos mirándolas curiosos

\- bien , sus objetivos deben estar por aqui- comenzó a decir luna

\- si vi como eran en la tele , pero no se como se llaman- dijo rainbow

\- bueno sus nombres son...- decía luna sacando un papel - ah si ... Noteworthy, blueblood y soarin

\- entonces quien va por quien?- pregunto rainbow

\- por el primero que encontremos - se encojio de hombros lyra

\- bueno entonces separense , yo iré a explorar el internado- dijo luna, las demás asintieron y comenzaron a caminar por caminos separados

\- haber haber...mmmmm- murmuraba lyra mirando por todos lados mientras caminaba - como se supone que encuentre a uno de esos chicos?...oh encontré una moneda , debo estar de suerte - decía agachándose para recoger la moneda , una vez agachada levanto la vista y pudo visualizar a unos de los participantes, tenia el pelo azulado y ojos dorados iguales a los de ella - huh?...oh hey!- lo llamo lyra haciendo que el chico se voltee, lyra se levanto con la moneda en la mano y agito su cabello en forma seductora y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el

\- ho-hola...tu debes ser una de las de canterlot...- saludo nervioso

\- así es, lyra hearstrings - le beso suavemente la mejilla haciendo que el se sonroje

\- amm jeje yo...yo soy noteworthy- dijo sonriendo

\- vaya , parece que seremos contrincantes...- comento lyra

\- así parece - dijo noteworthy

\- bueno...es obvio que tu eres muy listo y que nos ganaran...- murmuro lyra mirando el suelo

\- bueno...no creo que sea tan así...- dijo noteworthy

\- si lo es...ya es hora de que renuncie a mi sueño de por fin ganar un concurso de preguntas...aunque sea triste , pero deberé esperar al próximo año- continuo

\- es tu sueño?

\- si...es que si gano ocurrirá algo muy importante para mi , algo que me hará muy feliz

\- tan importante es?

-si , pero no importa después de todo ya estoy acostumbrada a perder

\- pero...tal vez hoy no sea así...

\- a que te refieres?

\- bueno ...quizás te ayude ya sabes, no daré mi 100% que dices? Es una ventaja no?- pregunto , lyra lo miro sonriendo luego le beso nuevamente la mejilla

\- gracias, gracias, gracias!- lo abrazo fuertemente y luego se fue a buscar a luna, noteworthy se quedo confundido

Trixie iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que se detuvo de repente

\- creí...creí que no te encontraría en un lugar como este...tanto tiempo!- dijo trixie con los ojos brillantes , realmente feliz y fue corriendo hacia una maquina para abrazarla , luego se separo para colocar una moneda y comprar una galleta de mantequilla

\- es...es una belleza...- escucho un murmuro

\- s-si...- escucho otro , trixie se volteo y se encontró con dos chicos mirándola embobados , uno tenia el cabello anaranjado y el que era un poco mas alto de un color verdoso claro, trixie los quedó mirando y ellos a ella

\- mm...hola?- saludo trixe , los dos chicos agitaron sus manos enérgicamente - ustedes son...

\- snips y snails!- dijieron ambos al mismo tiempo, trixie pestañeo unos segundos y luego se coloco derecha

\- yo soy trrixie! La mas inteligente , talentosa, hermosa y hot de canterlot high! - se señalo con el pulgar arrogantemente

\- no lo dudó - dijo snips

\- ya me agradaron - sonrió trixie - ustedes saben donde encontrar a los participantes del concurso?- pregunto trixie , ellos se miraron y asintieron rapidamente- donde?- pregunto trixie inmediatamente

\- bueno...ahora andan separados...- respondió snails

\- pero vimos a blueblood pasar por alli- señalo snips una dirección

\- gracias! No saben cuanto ayudaron a trixie - dijo trixie acariciándole el cabello a ambos y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección señalada

\- le viste las piernas?- pregunto snips viendo como se iba

\- siii- asintió snails

Trixie camino hasta que encontró a blueblood mirándose en un espejo apoyado en un casillero, trixie camino hasta quedar frente a el

\- ohh...que calor hace aquí...-dijo trixie hechandose aire con la mano, blueblood bajo un poco el espejo para mirarla y luego siguió viéndose por el espejo , trixie agrando los ojos indignada pero luego volvió a su compostura y coloco su mano apoyada en el casillero y con una mano le quito el espejo se dio una rápida mirada en el guiñandose el ojo y luego lo coloco tras su espalda- si lo quieres de vuelta...- continuo en un tono seductor luego se mordió el labio

\- acaso crees que eres lo mas irresistible?- pregunto blueblood

\- claro que trrrixie es lo mas irresistible que existe , no existe nada que iguale su belleza- dijo arrogantemente -bueno ...hay alguien...- murmuro Y volvió su vista a blueblood - si quieres tu espejo de vuelta deberás hacerme un favor- sonrió coquetamente

Mientras rainbow ya había localizado a soarin y camino hacia el

\- hey...- saludo rainbow, soarin se volteo

\- hola tu eres de canterlot verdad?- pregunto

\- así es vengo por el concurso- le guiño un ojo

\- yo tambien participare ahí! - se señalo inmediatamente

\- oh bueno , no pareces un cerebrito

\- lo se, es que me metí porque perdí una apuesta- se rasco la nuca

\- osea...- rainbow cambio su tono de voz a una coqueta - no es tan importante para ti ganar..

\- bueno jejeje Siempre es importante ganar

\- mmmmm- murmuro pensativa rainbow y luego vio una puerta - que hay ahí?

\- es una especie de bodega donde guardan sillas, mesas, etc

\- mmmmmmm- volvió a murmurar pensativa - ven - le agarro un brazo y se lo llevo ahi

...

El enfrentamiento ya estaba por comenzar y las estudiantes de canterlot ya habían llegado a wondercolts high, mientras iban camino al gimnasio varios chicos se acercaban a saludarlas o a hablarles

\- has vuelto a ver a trixie? - pregunto snips a snails

-no...- respondió snails, ambos dirigieron la vista a la misma dirección y vieron a sunset shimmer haciendo que ambos ojos se les coloquen en forma de corazon

\- wow...Es...es una belleza...-dijo snips

\- si..- murmuro snails, sunset los miro con una ceja levantada a lo que ambos La saludaron con la mano

\- quienes son?- pregunto rarity a sunset

\- no lo se- respondió sunset confundida

\- ahora no se a quien elegir - se agarros snips el cabello

\- que hacen?

\- nada spike...solo viendo a las bellezas de canterlot- respondió snails, spikie vio a la dirección señalada por snails

\- wooow...- murmuro embobado

\- si es bellizima- suspiro snips

\- si...- asintió spike

\- con ese cabello rojizo..- murmuro snails

\- que?...no, yo estaba mirando a la chica de cabello morado y ojos azules- dijo spike

\- ah...es linda pero no tanto como la que esta al lado de ella o como trixie - dijo snips

...

\- y ? Lo lograron?- pregunto luna ingresando a una sala de clases en donde se prepararían las chicas

\- pues supongo- dijo lyra pensativa

\- por supuesto - asintió trixie

\- sip- dijo rainbow

\- y que hicieron?- pregunto lyra

\- pues bueno a quien tuve que seducir era un estupido arrogante...realmente era molesto - se cruzo de brazos trixie

\- con que cara trixie?-dijo rainbow

\- con la única hermosa cara que tiene trixie- respondió trixie señalándose arrogantemente. Rainbow, luna y lyra rodaron los ojos - como sea, fue fácil ya que el dijo que se metió al concurso sólo para ser mas famoso

\- como sea yo lo lleve a una especie de bodega y baile diferentes tipos de bailes, luego me coloque un labia l rojo y le deje marcas de besos en las mejillas y frente , vieran como quedo y también le ofrecí revistas gratis...bueno solo dos jajaja- río rainbow

\- yo solo dije la verdad...bueno en parte solo dije que era mi sueño ganar , pero creo que funciono- sonrió lyra

\- bien mas les vale que funcione porque recuerden que debemos llegar a la final si o si

\- cada vez mas cerca del gran dia- sonrio lyra ansiosa

\- ya siento las burbujas del jacuzzi- sonrió trixie

...

Ya estaban todos en el gimnasio de wondercolts high en las respectivas gradas aplaudiendo y animando a sus respectivas escuelas

\- woohoooo canterlooot!- grito roseluck al lado de lily y daisy - oigan...han visto a derpy? - pregunto , liliy y daisy se encojieron de hombros sin saber la respuesta

\- y diganme...hace cuanto que están saliendo?- preguntaba sea swirl sonriendo a derpy y whooves que apenas notaban su precensia ya que estaban muy ocupados besuqueandose apoyados en uno de los casilleros - quiero que sepan que no me importa que me estén ignorando porque realmente disfruto ver su amor mutuo - continuo sonriendo

\- ammm estas viendo como se besuquean?- pregunto kai por atrás de sea swirl

\- estoy viendo un ship muy bonito y hola- respondido sea swirl volteandose

\- hola ...de todas maneras dudo que noten nuestra precencia

\- si lo note- dijo sea swirl

-esto es incomodo- dijo kai viendo como prácticamente derpy y whooves se comían la boca

\- pero si yo estoy en el paraíso - sonrio ampliamente sea swirl volviendo a mirar a los enamorados - les he hecho miles de preguntas pero no me importa que me ignoren , es divertido

\- eres graciosa- río kai - como sea deberíamos estar en el gimnasio

\- deberíamos...pero soy una malota - respondió sea swirl juntando sus dedos

\- Sea swirl! Deberías estar en el gimnasio!- dijo de pronto luna a lo que sea swirl salto del susto y derpy y whooves rompieran el beso

\- ya voy subdirectora lunita su majestad- sonrió sea swirl

\- ustedes tambien- señalo luna a derpy y whooves que estaban sonrojados, sea swirl giro la cabeza y vio pasar a adagio

\- vamos a acosar a adagio con preguntas amorosas!- dijo sea swirl agarrando a kai de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo

\- oigan! Aaagh- se quejo luna - bueno ustedes vayan al gimnasio

\- si..- asintieron los dos y se fueron al gimnasio

...

\- sean bienvenidos a la semifinal en la que se enfrentaran los alumnos de wondercolt high versus las estudiantes de canterlot high!- dijo el conductor, el gimnasio se lleno de aplausos- saluden con un fuerte aplauso a soarin!

Soarin saludo a la cámara medio atontado

\- blueblood!

Blueblood solo sonrió levantando sus cejas

\- noteworthy!

Noteworthy saludo neutral a la cámara

\- ahora a las chicas de canterlot! Con ustedes rainbow dash!

rainbow saludo con los dedos a la camara

-oigan...ella no es?... Si! Si! Es la rainbow que conozco! Yo la conozco! La conozco! tengo una selfie con ella miren!- gritaba caramel del publico mostrando su celular

\- lyra hearstrings!

Lyra pestañeo rápidamente a la cámara

\- y beatriz lulamoon!

Trixe guiño a la cámara sonriendo arrogantemente haciendo que snips y snails suspiren enamorados

\- bien! Las reglas ya las conocen asi que comenzemos con la primera pregunta que es de matemáticas...esta es fácil , cuanto es la raíz de 49?- pregunto , noteworthy apretó el botón - noteworthy de wondercolts

\- es...48

\- incorrecto! - dijo el conductor , noteworthy le levanto disimuladamente el pulgar a lyra - canterlot? Sabe la respuesta?

\- haber...mm 7?- respondió rainbow

\- correcto! Y canterlot suma 10 puntos!

-WOOOOHOOOOO VAMOS CANTERLOT!- grito de pronto pinkie haciendo que todos giraran a verla

...

\- y canterlot pasa a la final! Con un resultado de 20 a 110!- grito el conductor haciendo que todas las estudiantes de canterlot corrieran por todo el gimnasio saltando y celebrando , esta vez rainbow, lyra y trixie se unieron a la celebración

\- habrá valido la pena dejarlas ganar?- pregunto noteworthy viendo como celebraban

\- si..- respondió soarin embobado- además de que me gane dos revistas

\- ahora que lo recuerdo...mi espejo!- grito blueblood y corrió hacia trixie para llevarsela de un brazo

\- hey quien crees que eres para tocar a trixie?- apartando su brazo

\- no me importa lo linda que seas , yo no necesito una chica así que devuelveme mi espejo que con eso soy feliz

\- bien bien toma tu sucio espejo

\- me pasaste una envoltura de galletas de mantequilla!

\- es que el espejo lo tengo en mi mochila...y a trixie le da flojera ir a buscarla, pero ya que insistes...- trixie comenzó a caminar lentamente arrastrando los pies , blueblood fruncio el ceño

\- si quiera conseguiste su numero?- le pregunto noteworthy a soarin

\- oh oh...

...

\- final! Final! Final! Final! Final! Final!- gritaban rainbow , applejack, pinkie, vinyl, lyra y trixie en el salón del club emocionadas

\- sinceramente no creí que lo lograrían - dijo sunset mientras las demás asentían con la cabeza

\- bien pero todavía falta lo esencial , pongamosnos serias- dijo luna colocando ambas manos en el plano del museo - están todas preparadas?

\- a la pintura le faltan detalles- dijo fluttershy con un pincel en la mano

\- vaya que da miedo - comento lyra viendo la pintura

\- esta cara te persiguiera en la noche - bromeo sonata, lyra se tapó rápidamente los oídos

\- nooooo- grito lyra con los oídos tapados, bon bon fue y la abrazo

\- solo estaba jugando lyra, no te visitara en la noche- la tranquilizo bon bon

\- si, solo es una pintura- dijo adagio

\- pero...oh es verdad- dijo lyra pensativa

\- vinyl...octavia?- continuo luna

\- ya manejo la técnica a la perfección - asintió vinyl

\- igual - le siguió octavia

\- perfecto...applejack y pinkie?- pregunto luna

\- pfff eso no se pregunta- dijo pinkie apoyándose en applejack

\- si, esos guardias no podrán contra nosotras- se cruzo de brazos applejack

\- es lo que quería escuchar, rarity deberás hacerle a applejack y pinkie el uniforme de la escuela Stanton high que es con la que se enfrentaran en la final- dijo luna

\- no hay problema- asintió rarity

\- twilight , colgate y berry?- pregunto luna

\- ya manejamos mejor los auriculares y ya tenemos el receptor listo- asintió twilight

\- al igual que las camaras- continuo colgate

\- aria, bon bon y sunset?

\- siempre estuve lista- dijo bon bon

\- pues supongo que si- dijieron sunset y aria al mismo tiempo, luna asintió

\- recuerden que debe ser perfecto , la final sera transmitida en vivo así que no pueden haber equivocaciones

\- oiga, porque no nos pregunto como estábamos rainbow, lyra y yo?- pregunto trixie

\- porque ustedes...son ustedes- respondió luna

\- buen punto...- murmuro lyra

Los días iban pasando y las chicas iban marcando los dias en el calendario hasta el ansiado momento...la final

\- estamos a horas de cometer unas de los mejores hazañas hechas por estudiantes de canterlot...- decía luna en el salón del club , las chicas estaban haciendo un circulo , algunas cargaban mochilas y bolsos escuchando las palabras de luna atentamente - no quiero decepcionarme de ustedes, hagan que me sienta orgullosa , vayan y demuestren de lo que es capaz de hacer una estudiante de canterlot!

-siiii!- gritaron todas seguido de aplaudir .octavia , vinyl , sunset, applejack, bon bon, aria pinkie, twilight , colgate y berry se fueron en un auto aparte con luna , mientras que lyra , trixie y rainbow salieron por la entrada principal en donde la mayoría de las estudiantes las despedían deseandoles suerte con pancartas y confetti, las chicas caminaban con miradas serias y decisivas junto a celestia hasta el bus en el que también las esperaban estudiantes de canterlot entre ellas fluttershy, adagio ,sonata y rarity

...

Luna estaciono el auto cerca del museo y bajaron las chicas

\- este auto esta peor que auto de payaso , entienden? Ah? Porque cabemos muchas Jajajajajaja- río vinyl haciendo que applejack y pinkie rían también

-vengan...hay que ponerse serias...ya están llegando los furgones y autos de la tele así que hay que moverse rápido...vinyl y octavia tienen sus auriculares?- pregunto luna , ambas asintieron , luna giro su cabeza hacia el museo para ser mas exacta a los limpiadores de vidrio que a esa hora ya estaban limpiando los vidrios del museo - sera mejor que empiezen a moverse...

\- bien, vamos- dijo octavia , vinyl asintió y la siguió. Octavia llevaba un elegante traje que daba la impresión de alguien importante , vinyl se llevaba ropa casual y su mochila, se sentó en una baca cercana del museo mientras que octavia camino hacia los limpiavidrios que ya estaban limpiando el segundo piso- ejem...- quizo llamar la atención pero los sujetos no escuchaban- disculpen...- volvió a decir y nada hasta que se llevó sus dedos a su boca y silvo, los sujetos la miraron y ella les hizo el gesto de que bajaran y así lo hicieron

\- que sucede?- pregunto uno una vez bajaron

\- vengo de la municipalidad y tengo ordenes de que ustedes por este día no pueden trabajar mas de cinco horas- dijo seria octavia , los sujetos intercambiaron miradas

\- eh?- preguntaron ambos

\- así es , como verán este día harán un concurso en el cual están autorizados a terminar antes su trabajo y seguir mañana, según el documento numero 127 - decía octavia mostrando rápidamente un " documento" , nuevamente intercambiaron miradas

\- segura?

\- pues si..vera son las normas...- estaba diciendo octavia e hizo una rápida señal con las manos , vinyl que estaba atenta a esa señal saco su celular y marco a octavia - y es muy importante que...oh disculpen- dijo octavia atendiendo el celular - hola ? Si jefe...estoy en eso...no se preocupe que ya dejaran las ventanas del museo, justamente estoy hablando con los caballeros ajam si...no se preocupe ya les dije que están autorizados ok adios- luego colgó y vio a los limpia vidrios

\- claro ya nos vamos , deje que quitemos el andamio- comenzó a decir uno de los hombres

\- no es necesario, dejelo, mañana deberán seguir de todas maneras- dijo octavia inmediatamente

\- oh ok..- dijeron ambos y luego de unos minutos ya se habían retirado , vinyl corrió rápidamente hacia octavia

\- listo?

\- si

\- sabia que lo lograrias - sonrió vinyl dándole un rápido beso a octavia haciendo que se sonroje, las dos caminaron hasta un lugar en donde no se encontraba tanta gente, octavia se quito las prendas elegantes guardándola en la mochila que traía vinyl quedando en ropa casual que traía bajo la elegante , vinyl de la mochila saco un overall para cada una y se los colocaron encima

\- rarity realmente es buena - decía octavia amarrándose el cabello, vinyl asintió y ambas caminaron de regreso al museo y subieron por el andamio , de la mochila sacan los implementos para limpiar los vidrios y simulaban que los limpiaban, luna observaba todo de lejos

\- están listas - dijo luna en eso se ve el bus de canterlot llegar y estacionarse frente el museo , una vez que rainbow, lyra y trixie bajaron un productor las guió a su remolque

\- vamos- dijo luna comenzando a caminar, le siguieron sunset, aria, bon bon, twilight, colgate, berry ,pinkie y applejack quienes traían uniformes similares a los de lyra, trixie y rainbow , cada una con una mochila

\- adonde van?- pregunto un productor deteniendolas

-somos de canterlot, yo soy la subdirectora y ellas del consejo estudiantil- dijo luna

\- oh... En ese caso pasen- las dejo entrar el productor , luna toco la puerta del remolque y rainbow le abrió y pasaron , celestia estaba con ellas

\- yo me encargo ahora celestia , tu ve a poner orden a las chicas en el publico- dijo luna , celestia asintió dudosa y se fue, apenas se fue rápidamente las chicas entraron en pocision . twilight , colgate y berry conectaron las laptops y cables necesarios , sunset , aria y bon bon se colocaron ropas oscuras , guantes negros y gorras negra

\- realmente parecen espias- sonrió trixie

\- o ladronas - continuo lyra

\- prefiero el termino espia.- dijo bon bon colocándose una pequeña camara entre las orejas, sunset llevaba la mochila con el cuadro , aria llevaba la mochila con las herramientas necesarias para la ocasión y bon bon llevaba la cámara junto el plano en su celular. Applejack y pinkie ya tenían puesto el uniforme de la escuela contrincante

\- casi se me olvida- dijo luna y saco de un bolso dos pelucas, una castaña y una negra - para proteger sus identidades - continuo

\- uhhh yo quiero la negra - le arrebato la peluca pinkie

\- bien entonces yo la castaña- dijo applejack y luna se la paso

\- los computadores están listos- dijo twilight

\- ya logre conexión con vinyl y octavia - dijo colgate conectando su celular a una laptop y se colocaba una especie de audífono con micrófono al igual que twilight

\- tomen sus ariculares- dijo luna , todas sacaron sus respectivos auriculares y se los colocaron

\- la cámara funciona?- pregunto pinkie colocándose una al igual que applejack

\- no me aparece la imagen...- dijo colgate viendo la laptop - solo tengo la imagen de la cámara de bon bon...

\- haber...- comenzó a revisar bon bon la cámara de pinkie- listo?

-sip- asintió colgate, luego bon bon hizo lo mismo con la cámara de applejack

\- vinyl me escuchas?- pregunto colgate tecleando su laptop

\- fuerte y claro- dijo vinyl por el auricular

\- ok..- dijo colgate luego apretó otra tecla- bon bon me escuchas?- pregunto , bon bon asintió , luego colgate apretó otra tecla - y tu applejack?- continuo , applejack le levanto el pulgar

\- bueno estamos listas , recuerden desde ahora minuette sera sus ojos - dijo luna, en eso escuchan a alguien tocar la puerta

\- quedan cinco minutos- dijo un productor

\- sera mejor que vayan - dijo luna a lyra, trixie y rainbow ,estas asintieron y salieron

\- suerte- dijo lyra antes de retirarse

\- berry tu debes entrar entre el publico para agarrar una mejor señal - dijo twilight pasándole una especie de rastreador

-claro - dijo berry y se fue

\- muy bien...no hay tiempo que perder , yo me iré también, espero que todo salga bien- dijo luna seguido de irse

\- comenzemos- se hizo sonar los nudillos applejack, bon bon hizo un circulo en el piso del remolque , applejack saco una herramienta para cortar , la conecto y comenzó a cortar siguiendo el circulo dibujado

\- que es ese ruido?- pregunto el productor mientras caminaba junto a lyra, trixie y rainbow, las chicas intercambiaron miradas

\- ammmm yo vi que estaban trabajando a unas manzanas de aquí - dijo trixie

\- si yo tambien- asintió rápidamente lyra

\- ah seguramente- dijo el productor haciendo que el trio respire de alivio

\- uff que suerte que esto no sea de acerco y no tenga motores- dijo applejack , sacaron el circulo dejando ver la calle y una tapa de alcantarilla redonda , applejack bajo a la calle y abrió la tapa

\- eewww- se asqueo sunset tapándose la nariz junto a las demás , bon bon saco unas especies de gomas

\- para los orificios de la nariz - dijo pasándoselos a las demás

\- tienes de todo- le dijo aria

\- mi padre tiene de todo...y vine preparada- continuo bon bon colocándoselos en la nariz - bien...vamos- dijo y bajo por la alcantarilla , las demás la siguieron

...

\- bienvenidos a la gran final! Entre canterlot high y stanton high!- decía el conductor haciendo que todos aplaudan - y estamos en vivo para presenciar la gran final entre estas increíbles escuelas que han dado de todo !

En el instituto algunas chicas se habían reunido a la cabaña de roseluck para ver la final , mientras que los profesores estaban en la sala de profesores viendo todo también

Applejack estaba ayudando a salir a las demás de las alcantarillas frente a la ventana del baño del museo

\- bien...supongo que esa es la ventana del baño - dijo aria quitándose las gomas de la nariz

\- si...entremos ahora- dijo bon bon , por suerte la ventana estaba abierta y entro lo mas sigilosa posible al igual que las demás, todas se juntaron en el baño

\- es su turno- susurro sunset señalando a applejack y pinkie , ambas asintieron y salieron del baño , pinkie saco un marcador negro

Unos guardias pasaban por unos de los pasillos del museo hasta que escucharon una risotada , al ir hacia donde provenían las risas se encontraron con applejack apoyada en una pared y a pinkie con un marcador "rayando" una pintura

\- oigan ustedes!- grito un guardia haciendo que las dos giren a ver los guardias

\- que están haciendo?!- pregunto el otro

\- es que creí que esta pintura necesita un retoque- asintio pinkie

\- si yo iba a traer pintura- dijo applejack

\- no pueden hacer eso! Vengan con nosotros ahora!

\- ustedes no son mis padres- dijo pinkie , los guardias comenzaron a caminar hacia ellas

\- es hora..- murmuro applejack - corre!- grito y comenzó a correr al lado contrario de pinkie confundiendo a los guardias , uno comenzó a seguir a applejack y el otro a pinkie

\- bien...segundo piso...-murmuraba pinkie corriendo por las escaleras sacando ventaja al guardia , reconoció la sala de las cámaras y la abrió - UUHH ! Aquí están las cámaras!- dijo

\- hey tu!- grito el guardia que estaba sentado viendo las cámaras , pinkie comenzó a correr y este la siguió

\- vinyl, octavia ahora!- dijo colgate inmediatamente por el auricular

\- vamos rapido- dijo vinyl , octavia asintió y entraron por la ventana , octavia se acerco a la puerta a vigilar mientras que vinyl tecleaba cosas en la computadora que habia

\- cuanto falta?- pregunto octavia

\- necesito grabar cinco segundos...- murmuro vinyl- listo! Ahora se repetirán esos cinco segundos siempre en todas las camaras- susurro vinyl , octavia asintió y salieron por la ventana - listo colgate...- susurro vinyl al auricular

\- ok- dijo colgate , luego apretó una tecla - chicas las cámaras están despejadas

\- las cámaras están despejadas..- susurro bon bon a sunset y aria

\- vamos..- susurro aria , bon bon abrió lentamente la puerta y vio que pinkie y applejack lograron hacer que los guardias choquen entre si quedando inconscientes, las chicas se levantaron el pulgar

...

\- si rainbow de canterlot?- pregunto el conductor

\- la respuesta es...- estaba diciendo rainbow

\- don Quijote de la mancha..- dijo twilight por el auricular

\- don Quijote de la macha - repitió rainbow

\- don Quijote de las macha?- pregunto el conductor

\- noo! Mancha mannnncha con "n" - dijo twilight por el auricular

-em..noo! Mancha mannnncha con "n"- repitió rainbow

\- a mm...ok pues si es correcto! Y canterlot suma 30 puntos , mientras que stanton lleva 20!

\- no debes repetir lo que digo textualmente - dijo twilight por el auricular seria, rainbow sonrió nerviosa

...

\- oye tavi que dices si nos vamos a cambiar? Después de todo ya terminamos nuestra parte - dijo vinyl

\- esta bien , no me gusta estar vestida asi- asinto octavia y ambas salieron del andamio

_Mientras en el instituto en la cabaña de roseluck..._

Estaban muchas estudiantes viendo en una tele el programa en vivo "Nombre de la famosa novela romántica escrita por Jane austen" , apenas sea swirl escucho la pregunta en la tele escupió la soda que estaba bebiendo

-esa me la se! es orgullo y prejuicio! Es orgullo y prejuicio!- dijo casi desesperada agitando a derpy que estaba sentada al lado de ella " si lyra de canterlot?" - orgullo y prejuicioooo!- se acerco sea swirl a la tele - orgullo y prejuicio!- grito tomando la tele con ambas manos Como si pudieran escucharla " a mm..orgullo y prejuicio" - siiii!- continuo sea swirl " correcto! Orgullo y prejuicio!" - lo dije ! Lo dije ! Lo dije!- comenzó a decir mientras saltaba de alegria frente la tele , las demás solo la miraban como si fuera pan de cada dia

\- como lo sabias?- pregunto roseluck, sea swirl se volteo a roseluck

\- es de romance no? Quien dijo que no puedo shipear en libros también?- pregunto sea swirl presumidamente

\- tiene sentido - murmuro derpy

...

_De vuelta al museo..._

\- vamos chicas...ya han pasado 25 min desde que comenzamos.- dijo colgate por el auricular

\- pero es que no encontramos la pintura...el museo es muy grande..- murmuro bon bon por el auricular

\- saben que no tenemos mucho tiempo...- dijo colgate

Celestia entre el publico vio una figura sospechosa por unos de los pasillos del museo y se levanto del publico, luna vio eso

-celestia...- la llamo luna haciendo que se detenga una vez se alejaron un poco del publico , celestia se volteo

\- que?

\- adonde vas?

\- vi algo sospechoso

-dejalo y volvamos al publico... - dijo luna

\- desde cuando estas tan interesada en estos concursos?

\- desde que participan ellas

\- ya veo..-murmuro celestio y continuo caminando

\- espera!- la detuvo luna , justo cuando celestia se voltea por atrás pasaron bon bon, sunset y aria. Luna trago saliva - que te ocurre?

\- como que que me ocurre?

\- algo te pasa y te conozco - continuo luna - ellas... No te agradan verdad? - celestia agrando los ojos

\- co-como..

\- lo veo en tu mirada...cuando están conmigo

\- pero soy una directora...no puedo odiar a unas estudiantes

\- no dije que las odias...solo dije que no te agradan...- dijo luna, celestia no dijo nada

\- es que son muy rebeldes..

\- mentira, no es por eso

-...

\- porque es? Son buenas chicas

-...

-dime

\- es...es que no quiero perderte..- respondió celestia luna agrando los ojos impresionada

\- pero...celestia

\- cada vez estas mas distante y ya ni hablamos, siempre te vi metida en la sala de ese club y ...bueno ya ni hablábamos

-pero celestia...tu nunca vas a perderme...somos hermanas recuerdas? Eres mi hermana...y eso nadie lo puede cambiar y estoy feliz con eso...- dijo luna y abrazo a celestia quien le correspondió

\- es...es verdad...perdón por estos celos infantiles hermana...

\- no importa...ahora volvamos al publico

\- te dije que era por el segundo piso..- le susurro aria a bon bon

\- es que se me había olvidado..- susurro bon bon

\- esa era celestia?- pregunto colgate por el auricular

\- si, casi nos descubre - dijo bon bon

\- tengan cuidado...- susurro colgate

\- si...ya lo encontramos.-susurro bon bon

\- ok..- susurro colgate- hum...como estarán vinyl y octavia?- pregunto colgate y apreto una tecla para escuchar el auricular de vinyl

-mmmmmm vi-vinyl~

Fue la voz de octavia lo primero que escucho, colgate cambia la transmisión rápidamente sonrojada

Mientras vinyl le estaba besando el cuello a octavia en el bus del instituto

\- vinyl...bas-basta...- murmuro octavia sonrojada pero no mostraba resistencia alguna

\- tavi eres tan hermosa...- susurro vinyl en el oído de octavia haciendo que esta de un pequeño gemido , vinyl le quito a octavia la prenda del torso para dejarla en brasier , vinyl se quedo contemplando el brasier negro de octavia mientras lentamente se sonrojaba , octavia le levanto la vista y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente , ambas cayeron al piso del bus besándose...

...

-En que año fue la primera guerra mundial?- pregunto el conductor, el botón sono- si? Rainbow de canterlot?

\- fue en..- estaba diciendo twilight

\- fue en..- comenzó a decir rainbow pero justo en ese momento una estudiante de canterlot se levanto para ir al baño pasando a llevar el cable del receptor que traía berry cortando la transmisión - ammmmm jejejejejeje- comenzó a reír nerviosa rainbow al escuhar ruidos raros, trixi y lyra también sonrieron nerviosas al notar que sus auriculares no funcionaban también

\- hola? Rainbow dash? Alguien? Holaaa?- decía twilight por el auricular

\- que sucede?- pregunto colgate

\- la transmisión...se corto...- dijo twilight

...

\- no puedo...- dijo sunset con los lentes de visión nocturna viendo los lacers que protegían la pintura

\- pero estuvimos ensayando...- susurro aria

\- pero hay muchos...que pasa si pasamos a activar una alarma? Adios a todo..- susurro sunset

\- entonces?- susurro aria

\- vamos al tercer piso- susurro bon bon

\- que?- preguntaron aria y sunset al mismo tiempo

\- vamos a tercer piso y alguien baja por el tercer piso para sacar la pintura por arriba- continuo bon bon, sunset y aria asintieron y subieron al tercer piso

\- quien va?- pregunto sunset asomándose por el separador mirando el segundo piso, luego miro a aria y ambas comenzaron a jugar piedra papel o tijera

\- tengan esto- dijo bon bon pasándoles una cuerda negra, luego bon bon se abrocho una especie de cinturón - sujetenme firme, yo iré

-oh...ok - asintió sunset y le paso el cuadro , bon bon comenzó a bajar por el tercer piso siendo sujetada por aria y sunset

...

\- y stanton empato a canterlot! Y como el tiempo acabo haremos la ultima pregunta a la cual no diré cual es si no que materia es! - continuo el conductor- pero después de esta pausa!

Rainbow , lyra y trixie rápidamente fueron hacia luna

\- que les sucedió?

\- los auriculares no funcionan..- murmuro rainbow, en eso viene berry y twilight

\- que sucedió? - pregunto twilight, trixie se encojio de hombros

\- una chica paso a llevar el cable del receptor- dijo berry

\- pero no entiendo... Se supone que el cable solo era para conectar los tres auriculares al mismo tiempo...porque fallaron todos?- pregunto lyra

\- no lo se...vinyl sabe de esto- respondió twilight

\- ella no esta aquí - dijo lyra

\- que estará haciendo?- pregunto rainbow

\- bueno...solo queda una pregunta...solo queda confiar...de todas maneras creo que ya hicieron el intercambio - murmuro luna , las demás se miraron

\- ok...- respondieron no muy convencidas ya que querían ganar , luego de unos minutos volvieron

\- y volvemos con la pregunta decisiva! En la que se sabrá que escuela ganara esta esperada final, lo equipos están en un empate a 90 , esta...es la pregunta del desempate...

\- subanme...- susurro bon bon una vez que hizo el intercambio y aseguro la pintura original en su mochila, sunset y aria obedecieron

\- atentas...la pregunta...es...de...

...

Todo el museo se había llenado de un silencio

\- es de...cultura general!- rápidamente tocan los botones pero el mas rápido fue el de trixie- trixie de canterlot!- grito, rainbow se llevo una mano a la frente

\- ya perdimos...- susurro, lyra miro hacia otro lado, todas las chicas de canterlot que estaban en el publico se cubrieron los rostros

\- noooo!- grito spitfire en la sala d profesores

\- bueno...al menos quedaremos en segundo lugar- dijo cheerilee optimista

\- buuu estábamos tan cerca!- se cubrió el rostro roseluck

\- ya perdimos...- susurro derpy

\- listo...larguemosnos de aquí..- susurro bon bon una vez la subieron , las otras dos asintieron

\- muy bien trixie, recuerda que si respondes bien esta pregunta, canterlot ganara, de lo contrario si stanton se sabe la respuesta...canterlot quedara en segundo lugar

\- si..- asintió trixie algo desanimada por como reaccionaron sus amigas y el publico

Bon bon, aria y sunset iban corriendo de vuelta pero sunset se detuvo para ver la pregunta final

\- que haces?- pregunto aria en voz baja

\- ustedes adelantense...-susurro sunset. Bon bon y aria asintieron y se fueron corriendo

\- la pregunta...dice así ...cual es el astro que es conocido como la estrella del atardecer?- pregunto el conductor , tanto trixie como sunset agrandaron los ojos

\- esa ni yo me la se...- susurro rainbow

\- es...es venus- respondió trixie sonriendo con confianza y recordando la charla que le dio sunset (en ese cap trixie estaba con lentes pero estaba actuando) , sunset a lo lejos sonrió

\- la respuesta es...CORRECTA! CANTERLOT GANA LA FINAL!

-SIIIIIII!- gritaron lyra y rainbow abrazando a trixie , ni hablar de las estudiantes que estaban en el museo , estaban saltando ya arriba de las sillas y gritando como locas

\- sabia que lo lograrias...- murmuro sunset y luego se fue

\- siiii lo sabia!- grito spitfire en la sala de profesores

\- a celebrar!- grito cheerilee ha riendo una botella de champagne

Todas en la cabaña de roseluck gritaban y saltaban como locas abrazándose lanzando comida por todos lados

\- SIII DUCHA MASIVA ESTA NOCHE!- grito roseluck , todas quedaron calladas y la miraron - o...mejor no... Jejeje

Las chicas estaban recibiendo el cheque junto a celestia , todas con una gran sonrisa

...

Bon bon , aria , sunset y colgate estaban celebrando en el remolque

\- lo logramos! Lo logramos! Lo logramos! - gritaban felices abrazándose

...

\- eso estuvo grandioso- jadeo vinyl con una gran sonrisa

\- sii- la abrazo octavia toda despeinada

\- te amo

\- yo también te amo

-...que fue ese ruido?

\- no lo se...

Vinyl se vistió y se coloco el auricular y escucho celebraciones

\- eh...creó que ganamos- dijo vinyl, octavia se vistió también

-a si?

\- sip aunque creo que yo fui la que mas gano- dijo vinyl y le beso la mejilla a octavia

...

Cuando las chicas llegaron estaban todas las estudiantes de canterlot esperandolas , cuando bajaron del bus todas comenzaron a aplaudir

\- somos unas leyendas- decía rainbow sonriendo y saludando

\- siii- dijo lyra - y ganamos gracias a ti trixie! Nos diste la victoria!- dijo lyra

\- trixie! Trixie! Trixie! Trixie! Trixie!- gritaban las estudiantes mientras aplaudían, trixie agrando los ojos que estaban brillando , aria se acerco

\- y esta vez no es a la otra trixie - le dijo aria , trixie le sonrió

\- es verdad- sonrio trixie

\- chicas debo agradecerles por ayudar a pagar la deuda del colegio- les dijo celestia

\- no hay de que - dijieron trixie, rainbow y lyra, pinkie aparece por atrás de las chicas

\- esto merece una...FIEEESTAAA!- grito pinkie

...

Estaban todas bailando al ritmo de la musica en la cabaña de rainbow y compañía

\- viste lo lista que se veía lyra bony?- preguntaba lyra abrazando a bon bon

\- si- asintió bon bon abrazándola - y te veías muy linda

\- y tu siempre te ves linda- le dijo lyra

-awww ven aqui- ambas comenzaron a besarse

-mmm no tuve que comprarle esa bebida a roseluck...- murmuro sunset viendo a trixie que seguia con uniforme conversar con rainbow y pinkie - porque estoy encontrando a trixie muy Muy muy irresistible...- continuo, luego camino hacia ella

\- hola sunset- saludo trixie

\- hola trixie..- la saludo y comenzó a besarla

-uhh sera mejor irse pinkie - río rainbow

.- claro dashie!- dijo pinkie y ambas se fueron de la mano

\- quieres que hoy durmamos juntas?- pregunto rainbow

-por que no?- dijo pinkie - cerveza?

\- no, hoy no beberé

\- porque no?

\- porque quiero disfrutar todo momento contigo

\- aaawwww- dijo pinkie y le beso tiernamente la nariz a rainbow

-me encantan tus ojos..- decía vinyl mirando enamoradamente a octavia

\- no sabes cuanto amo tus ojos- le sonrió octavia sonrojada

-no sabes cuanto te amo tavi!- dijo vinyl Abrazándola

\- no sabes cuanto te amo yo a ti vinyl!- le correspondió el abrazo octavia

\- aaawwww- dijo sea swirl que estaba al lado de la pareja

\- esta vez si dejare que bebas- dijo colgate a berry sonriendo

-mmm no...no beberé

\- por que no?

\- porque encontré un vicio mejor

\- emm...cual?- pregunto colgate , berry la beso

\- tu..

\- jejeje me..m-me gusta ese vicio- sonrió colgate sonrojada

\- y aria? Como me quedo este?- pregunto sonata acercándole un vaso con mezclas de tragos, aria lo bebió

\- esta horrible

\- q-que?! O-ooowww- dijo triste sonata , aria sonrió

\- lo peor que he probado

\- aria...que cruel- continuo sonata triste

\- estaba bromeando sonata- sonrió aria, sonata miro para otro lado con los brazos cruzados- sabes que yo te dije que todo lo que tu hagas me va a gustar- continuo, sonata seguía mirando hacia otro lado - en serio estas molesta?- pregunto , sonata la miro y sonrió

\- no...- respondió - estaba bromeando- río mientras la abrazaba , aria sonrio correspondiéndole

Fluttershy estaba sentada en una silla viendo como la mayoría bailaba hasta que twilight se sentó al lado de ella

\- hola- la saludo, fluttershy la miro y sonrió

\- hola- la saludo

\- como la estas pasando?- pregunto twilight tomándole una mano

\- bien..supongo... Es que no es mi estilo de musica preferido- respondió fluttershy , twilight le coloca un audífono en el oído de fluttershy y coloca musica a su gusto

\- y este?- pregunto twilight

\- puede ser- respondió fluttershy y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de twilight para disfrutar la canción

-ammm sunset porque me traes aquí?- pregunto trixie en una habitacion

\- para jugar- respondió sunset besándola , trixie vio la puerta que había sido cerrada por sunset- descuida nadie nos molestara

\- ammmm...q-que?

\- ya veras- respondió sunset y acosto a trixie a una cama y se coloco encima para seguir besandola

\- jeje creo que bebiste mucho- dijo trixie, luego trixie siente como sunset comienza a desabrocharle la corbata y le ponía cada vez mas intensidad al beso , luego de un minuto aprox de caluroso besuqueo alguien abre la puerta

-emmmm que hacen en mi cama?- pregunto applejack junto a rarity haciendo que rompan el beso

\- es tu cama?- pregunto trixe, applejack asintio- oh..ya nos vamos - dijo trixie luego se fue junto a sunset

\- bueno en que íbamos?- pregunto rarity , applejack sonrio y comenzaron a besarse

\- te amo rares

-y yo a ti manzanita - dijo rarity y siguieron besándose y diciéndose cositas lindas de vez en cuando

\- bueno no se que tenia la botella que le compre a rose...pero debo controlarme- decía sunset junto trixie

\- ok- asintió trixie- oye sunset

\- que?

\- gracias por confiar en mi- sonrió trixie , sunset le devolvió la sonrisa

\- de nada...en el fondo sabia que lo lograrias- dijo sunset frotando su nariz con la de trixie

Luna iba caminando por las afueras de las cabañas y vio la cabaña de rainbow en la que era la fiesta y sonrió

\- disfruten su fiesta, lo merecen-murmuro sonriendo con sinceridad y agradecida - gracias por guardar mi secreto, gracias por darme alegrías, gracias por hacerme creer en lo imposible... y gracias por aceptarme como soy...

.

.

.**y así concluye este cap y posiblemente esta parte! Me gusto mucho escribirla y todo y bueno como siempre agradecerle por todo**

**Me gustaría oír su opinión y eso sobre como ha sido el fic para ustedes ^-^**

**Pero esperen aun falta algo , así es lo que paso después y eso lo subiré en un especial de navidad o año que nosé cuando lo sacaré así que atentos xD**

**GRACIAS POR TODO y nos leemos luego X33**


	38. y que paso despues?

\- aay...mi...mi cabeza...- se quejaba vinyl llevando su mano a su cabeza ,arquea un poco su espalda al darse cuenta que estaba en una superficie dura, luego giro su cabeza y se encontró con rainbow y pinkie comiendo cereal

\- hola, quedaste dormida en la mesa - dijo rainbow señalándola con la cuchara, vinyl se frotó los ojos , luego bostezo y se acomodo para quedar sentada sobre la mesa, rainbow y pinkie la seguían con la mirada mientras masticaban el cereal al mismo ritmo

\- me duele la cabeza..- murmuro vinyl - a ustedes no?- pregunto mirando a rainbow y pinkie , ambas negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo - que raro...

\- es que ninguna de las dos bebió anoche- respondió rainbow , vinyl agrando los ojos impresionada

\- pero...como? Ganamos un concurso , logramos el robo de una pintura sin que nos descubran ...razones perfectas para celebrar - dijo vinyl

\- pues si...pero quize celebrar de una forma diferente - respondió rainbow , vinyl escuchaba mientras se quitaba confetti de su cabello, en eso alguien abre la puerta del baño de golpe

\- chicas...alguien sabe porque desperté en la tina?- pregunto lyra confundida rascándose la cabeza , las tres presentes negaron con la cabeza - la fiesta de ayer si que estuvo loca

\- si...aunque no recuerdo mucho lo que paso- se encojio de hombros vinyl

\- yo lo recuerdo todo, bailamos, reímos , jugamos y muchas cosas mas - dijo rainbow

\- vaya todavia no puedo creer que ganamos el concurso- dijo lyra sonriendo caminando hacia las chicas

\- sii y además tenemos la pintura! Pronto tendremos el jacuzzi! - grito pinkie

\- siiii!- gritaron las demás emocionadas

...

Trixie abrazo mas lo que tenia cerca esbozando una sonrisa, luego abre los ojos inmediatamente al recordar que ella no duerme con un peluche , una vez abrió los ojos vio el rojizo cabello de sunset con detalles amarillos , trixie se alejo un poco impresionada

\- huh...trixie ya despertaste?- se volteo sunset para ver a trixie

\- ammm...sip- respondió trixie sonrojada - dormimos juntas?

\- nooo dormí en el sofa- respondió sunset sarcásticamente , trixie fruncio el ceño

\- y ...y que hicimos?

\- que no hicimos

\- q-que?!

\- estaba bromeando , solo dormimos

\- porque trixie no recuerda lo que paso anoche?

\- porque bebiste , y después de beber comiste galletas de mantequilla y yo tambien y tu querías hacer "cosas" pero te dormiste

\- de verdad?- pregunto trixie , sunset asintió - un momento...porque todavía llevo puesto los lentes? Creí habermelos quitado durante la fiesta

\- ammmm...no lo se...- respondió sunset

\- como sea...durmamos cinco minutitos mas? Trixie todavia tiene sueño...- dijo trixie refregandose un ojo

\- bueno , además de que tengo un poco de frío y la cama esta muy calentita, no crees que esta algo helado?- dijo sunset cubriéndose mas con las sabanas y dándole la espalda a trixie

\- pues...si...algo...aunque trixie no tiene frío...- respondió trixie rascándose la cabeza

\- era una indirecta, quiero que me abrazes.- dijo sunset seria levemente sonrojada

-oh... podrías ser mas directa con tus indirectas

\- trixie

\- que?

-callate- dijo sunset

\- ok , pero porque trixie quiere, no porque tu lo dices-dijo trixie frunciendo el ceño y la abrazo por detrás , sunset cerro los ojos sonriendo

...

Applejack se estiro en su cama y luego se volteo encontrándose con rarity, ambas con su pijama puesta durmiendo en la cama de applejack

\- buenos días - saludo applejack sonriendo

\- buenos días - saludo rarity sonriendole tambien ,pero luego cambio su expresión a una de confusión

\- que...que sucede?- pregunto applejack

\- que es ese bulto al lado tuyo?- pregunto rarity , applejack se volteo y al lado de ella había un bulto como si alguien se estuviera cubriendo con las sabanas

\- que rayos..- murmuro applejack , luego el bulto se destapa dejando ver la cara de sea swirl somnolienta -QUE?! - grito applejack

\- que alocada estuvo la cosa anoche no?- pregunto sea swirl levantando rápidamente las cejas, applejack y rarity solo pestañeaban confundidas - hablando de cosas alocadas...han visto mi ropa? Creo que estoy completamente desnuda

\- un momento! Si yo y rarity estamos con nuestras pijamas...porque tu estas desnuda?!- pregunto applejack, sea swirl comenzó a reír

\- jajajajajaja no estoy desnuda! Ven?- decía destapándose completamente dejando ver que estaba vestida - como se les ocurre que interferiría en mi otp?

\- estas interfiriendo ahora mi espacio personal - le dijo seria applejack, sea swirl se levanto de la cama

\- ahora nos explicaras como es que llegaste aquí?- pregunto rarity

\- simple, durante la fiesta estaba tan cansada que no quería caminar hasta mi cabaña , así que vine a dormir aquí - se encojio de hombros

\- a mi cama...conmigo y rarity acostadas..- dijo applejack seria

\- bueno jejejej verán me había acostado en la cama de pinkie pero al rato ella apareció con dash y me dijieron que ocuparan la cama pero podría dormir en el suelo , así que me acosté en el suelo- continuo

\- sabes que esta habitación hay tres camas?- pregunto applejack, sea swirl miro por la habitación para comprobarlo ella misma

\- oh...- murmuro - bueno el caso es que en plena noche tenia tanto frío y estaba tan incomoda que me metí a la cama mas cercana - continuo

-vaya que eres un personaje..- murmuro applejack - ahora puedes irte?

\- ok ok ya me iba - decía sea swirl mientras se iba

\- a mi me agrada - le dijo rarity a applejack una vez se fue sea swirl

\- si bueno...ella me ayudo a que nos reconciliemos - le sonrió applejack

\- eres tan dulce - le dijo rarity y le dio un rápido beso a applejack seguido de acurrucarse en ella

...

Octavia y bon bon iban camino a la cabaña de rainbow , cuando quedaron frente a esta quedaron mirando como lucia, octavia dio un suspiro cansado

\- envolver toda la cabaña con papel higiénico...realmente son muy inmaduras...- dijo octavia seria

\- si...pero lo justifico por ganar el concurso y que el robo haya salido perfecto - le sonrió bon bon, en eso aria, adagio y trixie salen de la cabaña que estaba unida a la de rainbow

\- hola que hacen?- pregunto trixie acercándose a bon bon y octavia , quienes solo señalaron la cabaña. Aria y adagio quedaron mirando la cabaña impresionadas

\- apuesto a que tu participaste en eso!- señalo aria a trixie

\- oye! Trixie no recuerda haber hecho eso- se defendió

\- por lo menos solo hubieran envuelto la cabaña de rainbow , pero tenia que ser la de nosotras también?- pregunto adagio

\- como sea..- dijo molesta trixie cruzándose de brazos, luego comenzó a reír

\- espero que te sigas riendo cuando estés limpiando este desorden - le dijo aria seria

\- no es justo!- dijo trixie dejando de reír , las chicas ven a rainbow salir de su cabaña

\- que hacen afuera tan temprano? Es sábado - les dijo rainbow

\- ellas creen que trixie participo en envolver la cabaña en papel higienico- señalo trixie la cabaña, rainbow la miro pestañeando unos segundos

\- pero...si tu fuiste la de la idea- ladeó la cabeza rainbow

\- que?!- pregunto trixie

\- jajajajja es broma , la culpa la tiene emm...colgate- dijo rainbow

\- segura?- preguntaron bon bon y octavia al mismo tiempo

\- nah jajajaj fue...fue twilight - continuo rainbow , las demás intercambiaron miradas - ok no jejej fue applejack

\- bueno sabes quien fue o no?- pregunto adagio frunciendo el ceño

\- uy tranquila creo que fue lyra , vinyl , applejack todas las comadres del club - dijo rainbow - menos yo

\- hola bony! Vienes a buscarme?- decía Lyra caminando hacia bon bon saliendo de la cabaña junto a vinyl

\- algo asi- dijo bon bon abrazandola

\- hola tavi- saludo vinyl besándole rápidamente la mejilla

\- hola vinyl - le sonrió octavia

\- bien entonces ustedes tendrán que limpiar todo este papel higiénico - dijo aria

\- valió la pena - sonrió vinyl

\- si!- asíntio lyra chocando los puños con vinyl

\- pero no es justo! Trixie no hizo eso...estuve todo el tiempo con sunset! - alego trixie

\- ah si? Porque yo recuerdo claramente haberte visto lanzar papel higiénico - dijo lyra

\- así es..- murmuro vinyl

\- deben estar bromeando!- dijo trixie molesta , luego ve que sunset sale de la cabaña - sunset diles que anoche estuve todo el tiempo contigo! diles!- dijo trixie corriendo hacia sunset y tomandole el brazo

\- no es cierto - dijo sunset

\- que?!- pregunto trixie impresionada , rainbow, lyra y vinyl reían a carcajadas

\- ay trixie estaba bromeando- río sunset - claro que estuviste todo el tiempo conmigo- continuo , trixie sonrió

\- lo ven? Se los dije!- señalo a las demás

\- ya lo sabíamos trixie solo queríamos molestarte - decía rainbow tomándole el hombro

\- las odio...

\- sera mejor que comienzen a limpiar- decía aria mientras se iba junto a adagio

\- bah! no me importa - se cruzo de brazos rainbow , luego giro a ver a vinyl y lyra quienes le sonrieron - adivinen quienes ganaron el concurso ?- pregunto sonriendo

-NOSOTRAS!- gritaron lyra y vinyl al mismo tiempo alzando ambos brazos seguido de hacer un baile improvisado

_En la tarde..._

\- subdirectora luna porque nos cita si es sábado?...- decía rainbow apoyando su cabeza en la mesa , estaban casi todas en la sala del club

\- porque hay un tema muy importante a discutir - dijo luna caminando por la sala lentamente

\- cual?- pregunto lyra haciendo que todas se golpeen la frente

\- la pintura- le murmuro bon bon

-ohh..- asintió lentamente lyra

\- el tema es que ...que hacemos con la pintura?- pregunto sunset

\- ah si...donde esta la pintura?- pregunto twilight

\- quedo guardada en una bolsa hay que procurar de no dejar huellas digitales- respondió luna

\- y ahora como le sacamos dinero a esa pintura?- pregunto rainbow

\- fácil , hay que esperar a que noten que cambiaron la pintura y ahí ir a entregarla- dijo luna , hubo unos segundos de silencio

\- ...y cuanto se demorara eso?- pregunto trixie

\- eh...no lo se ...- se encojio de hombros vinyl

\- pues depende- dijo luna

\- pero no se vera sospechoso que una de nosotras vaya a entregar la pintura?- pregunto aria

\- hmmmm..- murmuraron pensativas

\- lo tengo!- se levanto applejack del sofá

\- que cosa?- preguntó rarity

\- nadie sospecharia de niñas inocentes..o si?- pregunto applejack

\- exacto! Hagamos Que scoot , mini rarity y mini applejack "encuentren" la pintura- exclamo rainbow levantándose de una silla

\- se llama sweetie belle- corrigió rarity

\- y mi hermana se llama applebloom , no mini applejack

\- meh como sea, nadie sospecharía de tres inocentes niñas - continuo rainbow

\- rainbow dash! Eso fue una muy excelente idea!- la señalo inmediatamente luna

\- lo se- se miro presumidamente las uñas

\- hey! Pero si fue mi idea! - dijo applejack inmediatamente

\- no puedo creer lo egoísta que eres applejack - comenzó a decir rainbow negando con la cabeza - llevándote todo el crédito..

\- ah si? Vencidas ahora! - dijo applejack , ambas apoyaron sus codos en la mesa , se tomaron la manos y comenzaron a forcejear mientras que Las demás las estaban mirando con cara de "es en serio?"

...

\- no puedo creer que hayamos podido sacar galletas gratis de las maquinas dispensadoras!- decía scootaloo mientras corría junto a sweetie y applebloom

\- sii , pero les dije que funcionaria - decía applebloom con las manos llenas de galletas

\- nunca he hecho algo así antes , pero se sintió muy bien!- dijo sweetie con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba tras un arbusto junto a las demás - pero...no es malo robar?

\- no robamos , solo lo pedimos prestado - corrigió scootaloo mientras abría un paquete de galletas

\- oohh bueno entonces ya no me siento culpable - dijo sweetie sonriendo

\- oh yo también - dijo applebloom

\- pero...si no estamos robando entonces porque nos escondemos?- pregunto sweetie , las demás quedaron en silencio mirándose sin saber que responder

\- pues...porque...- comenzó a decir scootaloo - soy genial

\- ya te pareces a tu hermana- dijo applebloom levantando una ceja

\- gracias!- sonrió scootaloo

\- heyyy applebloom!- escucharon de pronto el grito de applejack

\- applejack no andes gritando por todo el instituto - murmuro rarity

\- nos habrán descubierto?- susurro scootaloo

\- no lo se - susurro sweetie belle

\- applebloom ve tu - susurro scootaloo

\- que? Porque yo?- susurro applebloom

\- por que a ti te esta llamando - susurro scootaloo

\- vamos applebloom! Se que estas por aquí!- grito applejack

\- de verdad?- pregunto rarity

\- no , pero siempre funciona - susurro applejack

\- ves? Solo anda -susurro scootaloo, applebloom rodó los ojos ,se levanto y camino hacia applejack y rarity que estaban a metros mas alla

\- ahí estas!- la señalo applejack - que hacías en el arbusto?

\- cosas...

\- que cosas? ...Oye! No me digas que estabas consumiendo drogas?! Te he dicho que te alejes de roseluck!- comenzó a decir inmediatamente applejack tomando a applebloom de ambos hombros

\- emm...applejack cariño..- dijo rarity

\- si applebloom , como se te ocurre comprar droga y no compartir?- pregunto rainbow acercándose junto a trixie

\- no es gracioso dash- le dijo applejack seria volteandose hacia la peliarcoiris

\- acaso me estoy riendo?- pregunto rainbow haciendo que applejack frunciera el ceño y trixie suelte una carcajada - ok ok estaba bromeando , no te molestes aj como se te ocurre que applebloom este consumiendo drogas? Además rose es nuestra amiga recuerdas? No le vendería drogas

\- si applejack estas exagerando un poco - dijo trixie

\- bueno solo me llamabas para eso?- pregunto applebloom

\- no , pero dime que hacías tras ese arbusto?- pregunto applejack

\- cosas - respondió applebloom apartando las manos de applejack de sus hombros

\- rebeldía..- murmuraron trixie y rarity

\- haber applebloom porque no nos dices a la tía rainbow , a la tía trixie y a la tía rarity que es lo que hacías?- pregunto rainbow abrazando de lado a applebloom

\- debo repetirlo?- pregunto applebloom , rainbow se llevo una mano a la barbilla pensativa

\- un momento..- murmuro trixie y comenzó a olfatear como si de un perro se tratara - ese aroma...

\- si fue un gas yo no fui - río rainbow

\- no no no , no es eso - negó trixie con la cabeza y siguió olfateando , luego se acerco a applebloom y de su hombro saco una migaja - esto es...?

\- ammm yo no lo se!- dijo inmediatamente applebloom, trixie se llevo la migaja a la boca , luego agrando los ojos y agarro a applebloom de la blusa

\- te quedan?!

\- trixie no la asustes - dijo rarity alejando a trixie del hombro

\- pero es que...no he comido galletas de mantequilla - le dijo trixie triste , rarity rodó los ojos

\- así que eso hacias? Comer galletas? Y porque lo ocultabas?- pregunto applejack

\- en serio pudiste detectar el aroma de unas galletas solo por una migaja?- pregunto rainbow impresionada

\- puedo detectar el aroma de una delicia a kilómetros - dijo trixie presumidamente

\- o tal vez viste esa envoltura de galletas botada atrás de applebloom - señalo rarity una envoltura

\- no me quites los méritos - dijo trixie molesta

\- bueno es que estaba comiendo a escondidas ...porque...porque...porque no quería que trixie me las quitara!- dijo inmediatamente applebloom , trixie agrando los ojos impresionada

\- tiene sentido..- murmuro rainbow

\- trixie no haría tal cosa!- se defendió trixie

\- si lo harías - dijieron rainbow , rarity y applejack al mismo tiempo

\- como sea..- murmuro trixie con los brazos cruzados , luego vio a applebloom - pero...te quedan?

\- ammm ...no lo creo- dijo dudosa applebloom

\- ya ya , nos estamos desconcentrando - dijo applejack - applebloom tu y tus amigas quieren ser famosas?

\- que si queremos!- grito applebloom emocionada

\- pues es su día de suerte!- dijo rainbow - tu , mi hermana y rarity 2.0 serán famosas y por una causa muy noble !- continuo

\- que tan famosas?- pregunto applebloom

\- saldrán en las noticias probablemente - dijo trixie

\- hecho! Que debemos hacer? - pregunto applebloom

\- te lo diremos cuando sea la hora - dijo applejack , luego miro a los lados - además aquí no es seguro

\- osea que vienen aquí a preguntarme si quiero ser famosa , pero no me dicen como?- pregunto applebloom

\- mmmmm si , se puede decir que si- dijieron applejack , rarity , rainbow y trixie al mismo tiempo

\- pero..- estaba diciendo applebloom

\- trixie lo tuyo! - dijo applejack interrumpiendo a applebloom

\- esperen cuando planeamos e..- estaba preguntando rarity inmediatamente , pero fue interrumpida cuando trixe saco una de sus bombitas de humo y la lanzo al suelo haciendo que la zona se llene de humo , applebloom comenzó a toser y una vez que el humo estaba desapareciendo vio como las cuatro chicas iban corriendo

\- realmente las amigas de mi hermana son...especiales..- murmuro applebloom

\- vaya miren nada mas quien anda aquí vagando - comenzó a decir diamond caminando hacia applebloom

\- diamond tiara..- murmuro applebloom cansada - que no recuerdas que la subdirectora luna dijo que no debemos pelear mas o si no nos iremos castigadas? - pregunto

\- pero ella no esta aquí ...o si?- pregunto arqueando una ceja, applebloom miro a los lados

\- pues...no...

\- exacto campesina

\- no empiezes..- dijo applebloom apretando los puños

\- tal vez debemos interferir...- susurro sweetie a scootaloo todavía en los arbustos

\- no...ellas están bien así , solo espera..- le susurro scootaloo

-disculpa? - pregunto diamond a applebloom colocando ambas manos en su cadera

\- ya me cansaste diamond tiara , siempre molestándome por llamar mi atención , porque quieres llamar mi atención? - pregunto applebloom levantando una ceja a lo que diamond retrocedió unos pasos sorprendida

\- yo...yo...no es cierto..- murmuro bajando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo con los puños apretados

\- acaso...te agrado?- pregunto applebloom, diamond rápidamente levanto la vista para ver a applebloom

\- no...no es eso - le dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño

\- entonces? Debe haber una razón por la cual siempre quieres estar conmigo - le dijo applebloom

\- c-callate!

\- porque?! Acaso miento?- pregunto applebloom molesta, diamond la quedo mirando en silencio con el ceño fruncido pero todavía sonrojada

\- no quiero que se golpeen scootaloo- susurro sweetie preocupada

\- no lo harán - la calmo scootaloo

\- pero...no quiero escuchar sus gritos - le susurro sweetie , scootaloo la quedo mirando por unos segundos en una forma de tranquilizarla , entonces coloco suavemente sus ambas manos sobre las orejas de sweetie para taparle los oídos , sweetie le sonrió y scootaloo le devolvió la sonrisa mostrando sus dientes

\- responde!- exigió applebloom con la respiración agitada , diamond desvío la mirada sin decir nada , applebloom ablando la mirada y camino hacia diamond para tomarle el hombro haciendo que esta la mire impresionada- porque eres tan cruel conmigo?

\- a-applebloom...- murmuro diamond mirando hacia otro lado sonrojandose mas - no...

\- no que?- pregunto applebloom ladeando la cabeza

\- no...no puedo decirte- apretó los puños diamond tiara

\- porque?- applebloom saco su mano del hombro de diamond impresionada, diamond la miro

\- es que...no puedo , simplemente no puedo..- dijo diamond mientras se abrazaba ella misma mirando el suelo , applebloom curvo las cejas triste mirando a diamond se veía tan vulnerable incluso no parecía ella , tal vez toco un punto sensible en ella , applebloom esbozo una pequeña sonrisa , no tenia ningún rencor contra ella y le volvió a tomar el hombro suavemente

\- no seguiré presionándote...pero...me lo dirás en algún momento?- le pregunto

\- no lo se...- murmuro , luego miro a applebloom y al ver la pequeña sonrisa de ella hizo que sonría débilmente - tal vez...tal vez algún día te lo diga..- decía mientras fortalecía mas la sonrisa - perdedora..- termino de decir al darse cuenta del ambiente que se estaba creando

\- de todas maneras..- dijo applebloom - gracias por darme a entender de que hay muchas posibilidades de que te agrado - continuo pero no en un tono de burla - tal vez si ambas ponemos de nuestra parte podríamos tener una buena relación - sonrió levemente

\- n-no digas eso...- murmuro diamond mirando hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido y todavía sonrojada , applebloom dio una pequeña carcajada , luego recordó que debía volver con sus amigas , debía despedirse de diamond de una forma agradable para no arruinar todo lo que había avanzado

\- bueno...- comenzó a decir applebloom , diamond mantenía la misma postura - yo... Me...tengo que ir - murmuro , iba a abrazar a diamond pero esta ya se estaba abrazando a si misma lo cual encontraría algo incomodo de hacer así que se acerco y le beso rápidamente la mejilla - adiós - se despidió y comenzó a caminar rápidamente - raaayooos porque hice eso?- murmuraba mientras se iba y sentía arder sus mejillas , diamond se había quedado congelada mas sonrojada y los ojos como platos

\- he-hey ...- dijo de pronto diamond con una voz débil haciendo que appleboom se detenga y se voltee lentamente dejando ver su pequeño rubor , diamond dejo de abrazarse para colocarse firme - no...no creas que desde ahora te tratare bien ...perdedora...todavía te odio...- dijo con el ceño fruncido , appebloom pestañeo unos segundos sin saber que responder , hasta que aclaro su garganta

\- ...puedo vivir con eso- dijo , se dio media vuelta y se fue. Diamond por su parte quedo viendo por unos segundos como se iba todavía con el ceño fruncido hasta que ablando la mirada cuando se toco la mejilla y cada vez mas su sonrisa se hacia mas grande , agito rápidamente la cabeza y se fue al lado contrario.

Applebloom antes de llegar al arbusto en donde se encontraban sweetie y scoot se detuvo para ver como se iba diamond , dio una pequeña sonrisa

\- algún día sabré la respuesta - murmuro y camino hacia el arbusto para encontrarse con que scootaloo le estaba tapando ambas orejas a sweetie - que hacen?

\- nada - respondió scootaloo retirando sus manos

\- ya despistaste a applejack?- pregunto sweetie

\- eh si...quería que fuéramos famosas, pero nunca me dijo como - dijo pensativa applebloom

\- donde firmo?!- pregunto scootaloo emocionada levantandose

\- las crusaders seremos millonarias!- grito sweetie alegremente mientras se levantaba y comenzó a abrazar a scootaloo mientras ambas saltaban de alegria , applebloom estaba sonriendo mirando como sus amigas celebraban pero su mente estaba muy ocupada recordando su conversación con diamond tiara.

_Días después...(no muchos )_

Rainbow estaba acostada en su sofá bebíendo una cajita de jugo de frambuesa mientras que las demás miembros del club estaban sentadas por el suelo , todas viendo tele

\- cambiala - dijo lyra mientras se estiraba - dan muchos comerciales

\- pero la película esta buena - dijo rainbow

\- al final todos mueren - comento pinkie , las demás se miraron sin saber que decir

\- bueno ya la cambiare - dijo rainbow aburrida - donde esta el control?

\- yo lo tengo!- exclamo trixie alzando el control y cambio el canal

" llame ya! Y si lo hace dentro de estos cinco minutos recibirá gratis dos pares , así es GRATIS! Con la nueva tecnología de la zapatilla SizeTall usted podrá verse 2, 4, hasta 6 centímetros mas alto ! Nuestros consumidores están satisfechos!

\- yo antes del SizeTall no tenia mucha suerte pero desde que los probé tengo mas amigos y respeto , realmente muy bueno! -

Llame ya! "

\- jejej trixie necesita esos zapatos - bromeo rainbow haciendo que las demás rían a excepción de trixie

\- ja ja ja muy graciosa ..- dijo trixie sarcásticamente

\- presta para acá! - le arrebato vinyl el control y cambio el canal

" - pero jose Miguel tercero ! No era yo! Era mi hermana gemela malvada!

\- tienes una gemela malvada?! *chan chan*

\- así es y ella...ella fue la que asesino a el padre de maria luisa *musica dramática y acercamiento a los rostros* "

\- lo sabia!- grito pinkie de repente

\- ay ya cambiala vinyl - dijo lyra

\- pero es que quiero saber que paso con jose Miguel tercero - bromeo vinyl

\- solo pasamela - dijo applejack , vinyl le entrego el control y applejack la cambio

" otros de los beneficios de la manzana es que es un desintoxicante del hígado por que contiene cisteína , reduce los niveles de colesterol y glucosa en la sangre , muy buena para mejorar la memoria y activar las funciones cerebrales.."

\- ahh escuchen escuchen - dijo applejack señalando la tele , luego se mostró como pelaban una manzana

\- uuhh cambienla antes de que applejack se ponga cachonda - río rainbow haciendo que las demás rían menos applejack

\- digan lo que quieran , pero la manzana es una de las mejores frutas que existen - dijo applejack seria

\- yo la cambio!- dijo inmediatamente lyra quitándole el control a applejack

\- elije un programa bueno - le dijo rainbow

\- confía en mi - asintió lyra

" últimamente la fama de unos simples animales se ha disparado , así es hablo de los ponies , estos adorables animalitos han tenido un éxito tremendo y la gente todavía no sabe porque de hecho hay unos rumores de que a finales de este año aparezca una serie en la que participen ponies pero solo son rumores , resultara exitosa esa serie?"

\- oh dios debo ver esa serie !- dijo lyra impresionada

\- agh ninguna ha puesto un programa bueno para ver- se quejo rainbow - prestenme el control

\- olvidalo - dijo lyra abrazando el control , rainbow se lanzo contra lyra para arrebatarle el control - aaghh basta!

\- oigan cuidado! - dijo applejack alejándose un poco

\- yo quiero el control!- se unió vinyl al igual que pinkie para arrebatarle el control a lyra

\- oigan! Trixie también quiere! - exclamo y se unió a la pelea, applejack rodó los ojos

\- muy bien es suficiente pasenme a mi el control - dijo applejack , las chicas se quedaron congeladas y miraron a applejack

\- en tus sueños!- gritaron , applejack fruncio el ceño y se lanzo a pelear por el control . twilight entro a la cabaña y vio a las chicas peleando en el suelo , twilight dio un suspiro cansada y pudo divisar como un control salia disparado de entre la discucion , twilight fue a recogerlo y luego silvo haciendo que las demás se detengan

\- que están haciendo?- pregunto seria con el control en la mano

\- tiene el control! - la señalo vinyl

\- peleaban por esto?- pregunto twilight mostrando el control , las demás asintieron , Twilight vio la tele y vio un infomercial - porque no ven algo para culturizarse ?- volvió a preguntar mientras cambiaba y lo dejaba en las noticias

\- pero es es mas aburrido- se quejo trixie, las demás asintieron

" -y los funcionarios del museo local no saben como y cuando ocurrió esto , las cámaras no han registrado nada sospechoso , pero sin duda esa no es la pintura, los policías están confundidos ya que no logran encontrar huellas digitales por el museo"

Todas clavaron sus ojos a la tele

" - la verdad es muy sospechoso , pero por favor si tienen alguna información útil sobre la pintura , avisenos y si la encuentran por ahí devuelvanla que estaremos muy agradecidos y daremos una buena recompensa ya que la pintura era una de las atracciones del museo-

\- esas fueron las palabras del dueño del museo , así que cualquier información ellos estarán muy agradecidos "

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas sonriendo

\- llego la hora - murmuro rainbow, las demás asintieron

_Al otro día.._

\- muy bien saben lo que deben hacer verdad?- les preguntaba luna inclinada frente a applebloom , sweetie y scootaloo en las afueras del instituto cerca de un pequeño río

\- si , pero subdirectora luna...no era esa la pintura que desaprecio en el museo?- pregunto sweetie , luna se levanto impresionada

\- como lo sabes?- le pregunto luna

\- lo vi en las noticias - respondió sweetie, luna la vio de pies a cabeza

\- que clase de niña eres? Yo a tu edad preparaba pasteles de barro...y se los daba a mi perro - dijo luna

\- subdirectora luna...es malo ver las noticias?- pregunto applebloom , luna la miro

\- son aburridas- respondió luna cruzándose de brazos - siempre hay accidentes , robos , matanzas , drogas ..blablabla siempre lo mismo ...- decía en un tono de aburrimiento

\- y eso que tiene de aburrido?- pregunto scootaloo, luna agrando los ojos - pero acaso esta mal? Yo creí que usted era dark...

\- sabes la gravedad que es un asesinato? - pregunto luna , las tres asintieron - saben lo que es un genocidio?

\- subdirectora luna , gracias a la internet tenemos conocimiento de muchas cosas - dijo scootaloo , luna las miro fijamente

\- acaso saben de donde vienen los bebes?- pregunto

\- cuando dos personas tienen relaciones sebmwmwn- estaba diciendo scootaloo pero luna le tapó rápidamente la boca

\- no! Todo lo que sabes sobre eso es mentira! Falso! Olvidalo! La internet y la televisión miente! Así no nacen los bebes , ellos manipulan tu mente inocente, no dejes que te manipulen! Te lo digo yo que es falso una sabia autoridad que ha vivido mas que tu ! - dijo luna inmediatamente , scootaloo asintió rápidamente y luna retiro su mano

\- lo siento subdirectora luna, no dejare que manipulen mi cerebro, olvidare todo lo que aprendí en la internet- dijo scootaloo

\- no es por la cigüeña ? - pregunto sweetie

\- applejack me dijo que cuando a las semillas de las manzanas se cuidan con mucho amor nace un bebe, pero nose si creerle - dijo applebloom , luna respiro aliviada

\- todavía tienen un grado de inocensia - murmuro sonriendo - pues las dos teorías son ciertas y va dependiendo de la persona - dijo luna rápidamente , las tres niñas la miraron confundidas - cambiemos el tema si?- pregunto inmediatamente luna

\- ok - sonrieron las tres

\- muy bien haganlo como lo practicamos- dijo luna mientras se alejaba , las niñas asintieron y applebloom saco su cámara para encenderla y grabarse así misma

\- hola! Somos las las crusaders y vamos cruzar este rio porque somos extremas! - decía a la cámara

\- sii extremas! - replico scootaloo que estaba atrás de applebloom junto a sweetie

\- y si te gusta la idea suscribete y dale un me gusta!- sonrió sweetie

\- bien quien sera la primera? - pregunto applebloom enfocando a sweetie y scootaloo

\- yo lo haré! - se señalo scootaloo y camino al río , luego levanto el pulgar a la cámara

\- oye scootaloo espera- dijo de pronto sweetie - que es eso? Applebloom enfocalo -señalo una especie de bolsa negra en la orilla del río , applebloom se acerco con la cámara y comenzó a revisar la bolsa

\- que es?- pregunto scootaloo acercándose

\- es...es una pintura!-exclamo applebloom

\- que fea pintura- murmuro scootaloo

\- a mi me dio miedo- susurro sweetie

\- pero que hacemos con ella? - pregunto scootaloo

\- pasársela a la subdirectora quizás - comento applebloom, luna a lo lejos les hizo una señal para que dejen de grabar y así lo hizo applebloom

-excelente ahora hay que llevar este vídeo a los del museo junto con la pintura - sonrió luna

...

\- y estas tres niñas que estudian en el instituto canterlot fueron las que encontraron la pintura desparecida de el grito , la encontraron en la orilla de un río - decía un periodista frente a una cámara , al lado se encontraban sweetie , applebloom y scootaloo

\- así es , yo y mis amigas queríamos hacer un vídeo extremo pero nos dimos cuenta de algo extraño y nos dimos cuenta de que era la pintura- dijo applebloom

\- esta todo en la grabación - decía scootaloo acercando el microfono a ella

\- justamente en la grabación se puede apreciar el momento exacto cuando encuentran la pintura , los policías no lograron encontrar huellas digitales que no sean de estas niñas y el lugar en donde se encontraba la pintura es bastante sospechoso - continuo el periodista - pero lo bueno es que la pintura esta de vuelta al museo gracias a las estudiantes de canterlot quienes han destacado últimamente en beneficio a su escuela, la recompensa ya fue entregada a la subdirectora de canterlot y todo gracias a las heroínas de scootaloo, applebloom y sweetie belle - termino de decir el periodista y las cámaras se apagaron

\- saldremos en la tele?- pregunto sweetie al periodista

\- si - asintió

\- ganaremos dinero por esta entrevista?- pregunto scootaloo

\- no , porque deberían ganar dinero por esta entrevista?- dijo el periodista

\- ooowwww- murmuraron las tres al mismo tiempo

_En la noche..._

\- jacuzzi! Jacuzzi! Jacuzzi! Jacuzzi! - celebraban las chicas del club en la cabaña de rainbow una vez terminaron de ver las noticias de esa noche

\- y ya vieron cual vamos a comprar?- pregunto vinyl revisando en su laptop una pagina donde salen los precios de los jacuzzi

\- uno barato pero no tan malo - respondió rainbow acercándose

\- de verdad compraran el jacuzzi?- pregunto rarity con una taza de té

\- claro que si!- respondió applejack

\- pero en donde lo construirán? Y tienen el permiso de la directora celestia?- pregunto twilight

\- tenemos el permiso de luna - se encojio de hombros pinkie. Twilight y rarity se miraron

\- además ya tenemos listo en donde lo instalaran - dijo rainbow

\- sip ya lo tenemos todo planeado!- comento lyra

\- ya me lo imagino!- dijo trixie con los ojos brillantes

\- bueno si la subdirectora luna les dio su permiso no hay nada mas que hacer - dijo rarity

\- oh vamos rares! En el fondo si quieres ese jacuzzi ya que tu lo ocuparas- la abrazo applejack

\- pero...todas las estudiantes ocuparan ese jacuzzi? - pregunto fluttershy

\- claro que no, solo tendrán uso exclusivo las miembros del club y algunas amigas , a menos que paguen una buena suma de dinero - respondió rainbow

\- oigan - dijo de pronto lyra , todas la miraron - en este año han pasado tantas cosas q...

\- ah como tu drama del periódico?- pregunto applejack

\- ammmm ...si...- dijo lyra mirando hacia otro lado

\- o como twilight en la friendzone - dijo rainbow señalando a twilight

\- o el beso de suri con applejack- dijo pinkie

\- o el triangulo amoroso de adagio , sunset y trixie - dijo rarity

\- o la perdida de memoria de trixie - dijo rainbow

\- o cuando cerraron el club - dijo twilight

\- o cuando rainbow salio presidenta - dijo vinyl

\- o cuando hacíamos las entregas - dijo trixie

\- o cuando..- estaba diciendo applejack

\- si si si pasaron muchas cosas , puedo continuar?- pregunto lyra , las demás asintieron - bueno a lo que iba...este año han pasado tantas cosas que paso rápido , y se acercan las vacaciones

\- y que con eso?- pregunto trixie

\- estaba pensando que tal vez en estas vacasiones salgamos todas juntas como hermanas eh? Que dicen?- pregunto lyra emocionada

\- oye no suena mal - dijo rainbow pensativa

\- pero adonde?- pregunto twilight

\- y como? - pregunto applejack

\- yo se como- dijo sea swirl

\- soy yo? O escuche la voz de otp? - pregunto rainbow

\- de hecho yo también la escuche - dijo rarity , todas comenzaron a mirar por los alrededores

\- nos estará penando?- pregunto lyra

\- pero si no esta muerta- dijo twilight seria

\- estoy aquí en la ventana - saludo sea swirl de la ventana

\- que haces a estas horas de la noche ahí afuera? Debe estar helado!- dijo rarity horrorizada

\- es que no tenia sueño y salí a caminar y bueno...me asome por la ventana y escuche lo ultimo dicho- dijo mientras entraba por la ventana

\- bueno y como planeas que vacasionemos todas?- pregunto applejack

\- bueno...conozco un lugar turistico que es ideal para vacasionar - dijo sea swirl sacando un mapa , la ciudad Sky Azure !

\- mis padres tienen una cabaña en esa ciudad!- dijo de pronto rarity - tal vez pueda pedirles a mis padres las llaves! De seguro me la prestan!

\- eso lo hace mas cool! - exclamo vinyl

\- todas en una cabaña!- exclamo lyra

\- la pandilla se ira de vacasiones a Sky Azure !- gritaron las pertenecientes al club

\- y así es como sea swirl ayuda a los ciudadanos de canterlot - dijo sea swirl sonriendo mientras se iba

\- sea swirl espera!- la detuvo applejack - a ti te gustaría ir con nosotras?

\- me halagas applejack y a pesar de que es muy tentador tendré que negar la oferta , solo vayan ustedes- respondió sea swirl sonriendo

\- si tu lo dices..- dijo applejack

\- bueno ahora volveré , ya me esta dando un poco de sueño - dijo sea siwrl seguido de bostezar

\- espero que logres dormir bien - dijo pinkie mientras sea swirl se iba

Sea swirl llego a su cabaña , se acostó en su cama , pero no lograba dormir bien , cambiaba de pocision de vez en cuando pero no funcionaba

\- porque no te quedas tranquila?- pregunto lavender lace de su cama

\- no tengo sueño y no se porque - respondió sea swirl, Lavender dejo caer su cabeza a su almohada

\- solo cuenta ovejas...- murmuro y siguió durmiendo

\- las ovejas son muy aburridas...- dijo mientras se acomodaba para dormir - pero los ships...- sonrió lentamente , luego cerro los ojos y en su mente había un paisaje de noche con una especie de un pequeño obstáculo de madera de pronto pasaron lyra y bon bon saltando ese obstáculo - un ship...- susurro , luego se ve a octavia y vinyl saltando ese obstáculo también y así pasaban diferentes parejas saltando - dos ships...tres ships...cuatro ships...cinco ships...seiiiissssss...zzzzzzzzz - quedo dormida con una pequeña sonrisa...

.

.

.

**Y así es como termina oficialmente "instituto canterlot recargado" y vaya que estuvo recargado no? XD**

**( perdón por la demora del capitulo pero como se acerca las fiestas patrias de mi país adelantaron todas las pruebas y realmente estaba ocupada uwu , pero lo bueno es que tengo una semana libre para el tikitikitii xD felices fiestas patrias adelantadas a todos los chilenos que están leyendo esto)**

**~o~**

**Ejem...volviendo con la tercera parte :DDDD !**

**Les vuelvo a agradecer por haber votado para la tercera parte de este fic que lo mas probable se llame "canterlot por siempre" si lo se no es muy original pero meh xD les cuento un poco algunas cosillas**

**Sera el ultimo año y las chicas deberán enfrentarlo , entre eso pasaran por pequeñas crisis los exámenes ,el adiós, nuevas amistades, los spoilers de pinkie , algunas lágrimas ah y les digo algo? Lo mas probable es que debido al buen resebimiento que tuvo el personaje ...pasara a ser unas de las protagonistas, bueno no tanto pero tendrá su trama y su historia (lo mas probable amorosa) así es hablo de sea siwrl! Xd **

**No se cuando lo subiré pero subiré aquí un cap avisando que ya subí la tercera parte o que se yo , por mientras pienso en los detalles de la tercera parte seguiré con mis otros proyectos que tengo (otros fics x3) **

**Una vez mas gracias por todos los reviews y leer que me hace happy! *~* y dejare una pequeña preguntita que si quieren la responden y si no...bueno...opinen del capitulo! (? Okno xD **

**¿que parte del fic fue la que mas les gusto?**

**En lo personal a mi me gusto mucho escribir cuando todas las del club ( en especial vinyl) perdonan a lyra x'33**

**Chauuu **


	39. Sabias que?

Hooolaaa!

Bueno este es un aviso que espero que les guste...

El sábado 7 de noviembre se estrena "canterlot por siempre"! Así es

Y los subiré los sábados por que en caso de que me atrase, siempre es en los sábados dónde escribo más c:

Y bueno para no hacer este aviso tan aburrido hice un "sabias que?" respecto al fic,puesto que encontré una libretita en la que tenía escrito todo lo que ocurriría en los caps, obvio eso iba cambiando o sino son datos interesantes sobre el fic asi que...LEAN! xD ^^

Sabias que?...

* originalmente sunset decidiría a quien escoger entre trixie y adagio por detener una discusión entre estas ( puesto que no se tenía planeado el golpe de trixie en la cabeza)

* Trixie no recibiría el golpe en la cabeza ( Lol)

* lyra iba a estar en un estado más grave en el incendio (hasta hubo un tiempo en el que encontré una cancion muy triste y se me había ocurrido hacer un final alternativo trágico...;-;)

* Bon bon de verdad iba a besar a Colgate y no sería sólo una ilusión óptica desde el punto de vista de lyra

* una vez se concretó el golpe de trixie en la cabeza, las chicas del club iban a estar tan desesperadas por la nueva trixie que ellas idearian un plan de golpearle la cabeza para que vuelva la antigua trixie

*la reconciliación de octascratch iba a ser diferente

* las chicas en las que aparece su nombre en el título de un capítulo han sido...

Lyra: en 2 títulos

Colgate: en 2 títulos

Rarity: en 2 títulos

Trixie: en 2 títulos

Luna: en 1 título

Adagio: en 1 título

* las chica que ha besado a más gente fue trixie y quedaría asi

Trixie: Sunset, vinyl y gilda

Lyra: Octavia y bon bon

Vinyl: octavia y trixie

Colgate: twinkleshine y berry

Sunset: adagio y trixie

Shy: twi y dash

Dash: shy y pinkie

Aj: suri y rarity (vaya par xD)

Tavi: vinyl y lyra ( tavi beso a las BF)

* si bien todas las que aparecen en el fic son MUY importantes y cada una aportó algo a la historia, las que más destacan son tres, representando los géneros del fic (drama, comedia y romance)

Lyra: fue el drama pos...con su historia del periodico y eso

Dash: fue la comedia con todo relacionado al club y las entregas

Trixie: el romance con su historia con sunset

Eso no quiere decir que el romance solo lo aportó trixie o que la comedia solo fue dash, nops, claro que no, solo relacione las "protagonistas" con los géneros del fic

* los capítulos más vistos son (sin contar el primero)..

Fanfiction: "una buena amiga" con 556 views (por ahora)

Wattpad: "club de entretenimiento " con 408 views (por ahora)

* gracias a un amigo lector, se puede responder que la que tuvo más mala suerte entre trixie, twilight y lyra es trixie, ¿Porque?

Lyra: a lyra todo lo que le ocurrio fueron consecuencias de sus malas decisiones ( traicionat a starlight o el descuidar su relación con bon bon)

Twilight: twilight si tiene mala suerte pero solo en el sentido social al ser llamada perversparkle ya que justamente todos sus accidentes son en el ámbito pervertido, sin embargo fluttershy sabe que no lo es al igual que sus amigas pero solo la molestan por que es divertido

Trixie: en cambio trixie tuvo mala suerte en el ámbito social al ser llamada injustamente ladrona al hacer una buena acción desactivando la bomba de pintura de suri, también en el ámbito de salud al ser golpeada accidentalmente en la cabeza haciendo que pierda un poco la memoria y en el ámbito amoroso con todo el tema que paso con sunset

* lyra no ha participado en ninguna entrega del club

Bueno esas son las que encontré y quizás algunas ya las sabían x33

Chauu y nos leemos en canterlot por siempre!


End file.
